Las aventuras de Catarina y Gato Negro I
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Esta historia sucede en la Sevilla del 1882, cuando la Ladybug de aquel entonces era María del Carmen Escobar y Chat Noir era Alfonso Avilés, dos adolescentes que tras sus máscaras protegían la ciudad y a sus habitantes. Aunque se topan con una villana poderosa y un terrible misterio que la rodea. Todo cambiaría para volverse muy turbio. [Aviso: Semi AU, lemon explícito y gore]
1. Hace mucho tiempo en Sevilla

**[¡Bienvenidos a este fanfic! Ante nada voy a dejar un aviso largo para el que desee leerlo porque a mi me encanta explicar bien las cosas para que luego nadie se me venga quejando, así que me disculpo con quien quiera leer la historia y no mis explicaciones de mierda xD. Puedes saltarte el tocho o leerlo si te apetece, no te vas a perder nada si no lo lees xD]**

 **Supongo que hay de todo por fanfiction, y hay muuucho de Ladybug, tanto historias normales, como lemon (osea sexo por si alguien no lo entiende), AU's (Universos alternos), genderbend y cosas por el estilo, pues bien, esta historia es mitad AU y mitad normal porque salen Marinette y Tikki, pero también otros personajes no canon de la serie. Dejo bien claro, por si a alguien le molesta, que son OC's inventados por mi, aunque son como una especie de ''parodia'' antigua de los personajes reales de la serie, es una cosa muy rara pero espero que a los lectores os guste. Se entiende por parodia que es una mala copia de algo, pero a ver, este fanfic no es una parodia en sí como otros que he hecho que son de broma y cachondeo puro y duro, este va en serio, y es de aventura y romance como la serie original pero en la Sevilla de 1882, y los personajes puede que se parezcan a los reales pero con características y nombres españoles para dar un mejor ambiente. Es como cuando en alguna serie de la televisión cuentan una historia de antepasados o gente random de hace muchos años que les ponen casi los mismos nombres y se parecen mucho a los actuales, pues igual.  
Aviso de que no es como lo del Antiguo Egipto, que según la historia real sí ocurrió y hubieron portadores de miraculous ahí, pero esta es totalmente inventada y no ocurrió de verdad (o al menos eso creo porque aún no se sabe mucho más sobre las Ladybugs del pasado, pero sinceramente es poco probable xD). Aún así, si no os gustan este tipo de cosas no lo leáis. Los que os decidáis quedaros disfrutad de la historia! He puesto todo mi empeño y he investigado mucho sobre muchas cosas de esa época, de modo que ojalá os guste n.n Ahora os dejo leer después de contaros mi puñetera vida xD.**

* * *

Marinette estaba una noche en su cuarto leyendo un libro de historia del siglo XIX, y se había topado con una página de historia española. Tikki, que estaba a su lado lo observaba sonriente mientras recordaba su pasado. La adolescente miró a su kwami notando como parecía algo nostálgica.

-¿Te gusta la historia,Tikki?-Preguntaba sonriente Marinette.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta!-Exclamaba la kwami mariquita.-Y mucho más habiéndola vivido. Este libro me está recordando a algo que ocurrió hace más de cien años en España. Yo caí en manos de una chica muy parecida a ti que fue otra Ladybug.

-¿Ah, sí? Nunca me cuentas ese tipo de cosas, ¿quisieras contarme esa historia? Quizá hasta aprenda para el examen de dentro de unos días y todo.

-Bien, te lo contaré, seguro que muchas cosas te resultan familiares...

Marinette se acomodó en su cama apartando su libro de historia para atender a su pequeña amiga, y esta empezó a relatar:

 **Narra Tikki para Marinette:**

Nos remontamos al año mil ochocientos ochenta y dos, en Sevilla, España. Los miraculous de Ladybug y de Chat Noir habían llegado allí por diversos y extensos motivos en nuestra historia, y yo caí en manos de una humilde chica de quince años llamada María del Carmen Escobar, cuyos amigos y padres la solían llamar Maricarmen o Mari simplemente. Su tez era parcialmente morena, pero no demasiado, tenía ojos verdes como las olivas y su pelo era negro azabache brillante sin flequillo, recogido en un moño bajo que ataba con una cinta roja. Vestía un vestido de lo más simple para esa época: una blusa beige con mangas anchas, con un cuello no muy escotado redondo, luego tenía una cinta marrón oscura ceñida a la cintura y con una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos también beige con bordados de flores negras en la parte baja. Llevaba también unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de color negro.  
El día que ella me encontró en su habitación pensó que yo era su ángel de la guarda o algo así, pero desde luego no se asustó tanto como tú, Marinette. El caso es que le encantó la idea de ser una heroína, aunque no le gustó su traje cuando lo vio puesto en ella... Sin embargo eso lo dejaremos para después, porque ahora voy a contarte un poco su vida ya teniéndome a mi desde hacía un mes:

Ella ya conocía al Chat Noir de entonces y eran grandes amigos siendo héroes, pero no conocían sus identidades reales a pesar de estar en el mismo instituto. En Sevilla Chat Noir se llamaba ''El Gato Negro'', y Ladybug como superheroína se llamaba ''Catarina'', más adecuado a su idioma, ya que en esa época aún no se había internacionalizado demasiado el idioma anglosajón.

Acudía un día como cualquier otro a las ocho a clase junto a su amiga Alba. Esta tenía la misma edad que ella y procedía de Marruecos, pero llevaba casi toda su vida en España y se entendía con los demás a la perfección. Esta llevaba unas gafas sencillas y una coleta baja y muy rizada de pelo marrón oscuro. Vestía un vestido verde claro y unos zapatitos blancos.

Iban entrando ya por la puerta del colegio y vieron en el jardín central, apoyados en una columna a otros dos alumnos que eran compañeros suyos de clase. El primero era un chico moreno con gafas, una gorra plana gris y un traje del mismo color, y el segundo era rubio, con una coleta baja atada con un lazo azul y un traje granate aparentemente más caro que el de su amigo y otros alumnos.

-Vaya, esta mañana hemos llegado algo pronto, casi no hay nadie.-Decía Alba a Maricarmen mientras ambas pasaban por delante de los chicos. El rubio se le quedó mirando a la muchacha de pelo oscuro, cosa que ella no notó por estar hablando con su amiga.

-Sí, además hace un calor de mil demonios para ser tan de por la mañana.-Contestaba ella, intentando abanicarse con la mano. Al ver a los chicos, ellas les saludaron con la mano sonrientes, pero no se detuvieron y entraron cuanto antes al edificio de piedra, ya que siempre se sentaban es uno de los bancos que había junto a la puerta de su clase.

Milo, que era el muchacho moreno, miró a su compañero llamado Alfonso, él parecía embobado mirando a Maricarmen, aunque yo después de aquello no me enteré de mucho más, iba en el bolso de Mari, sin embargo se intuía que Alfonso estaba enamorado de ella.  
María del Carmen no se enteraba mucho de esto, debido a que estaba profundamente enamorada del héroe de Sevilla: El Gato, al cual aún no había podido declarar su amor, tan solo se conocían desde hacía un mes y era poco tiempo, pues en esa época las cosas iban un tanto despacio, creo. Además, a ella le caía un tanto mal Alfonso por diversos motivos que...

 **Inciso de Marinette:**

-Pero... ¿Ese chico rubio tiene algo que ver en la historia?-Preguntaba Marinette, mirando a su kwami e interrumpiéndola un momento.

-Bastante, pero no puedo adelantarte nada todavía,-Contestó Tikki, riéndose.-cada cosa a su tiempo, se paciente.

-¿Y cómo sabes quién miró a quién si estabas dentro de un bolso?

-¡Yo lo sé todo, Marinette! Escúchame y deja de hacer preguntas hasta que acabe.

-De acuerdo... Continúa, por favor, ¿qué pasó entonces?

-Pues...

 **Volviendo a narrar Tikki:**

Entraron todos a sus clases, las chicas a la suya y los chicos a otra distinta, puesto a que nunca se mezclaban a ambos sexos en la misma clase porque daban distintas materias aptas para cada uno. Las chicas por desgracia no tenían permitido estudiar muchas cosas que los chicos sí podían, así que Maricarmen y Alba entraron separándose de Milo y Alfonso. Entre ellos cuatro no había mucha relación en ese momento, pero luego habría mucha y muy liosa... Me dieron un chivatazo sobre lo que pasó en la clase de los compañeros masculinos ese día, y dado a que a nuestra protagonista no le pasó nada interesante te contaré la parte de Alfonso:  
Estaban tan tranquilos en el aula mientras el profesor daba su materia, y sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, sin haber llamado nadie antes y de allí apareció una mujer muy estirada con un lujoso vestido completamente negro, de lo más soso y apagado que podías ver, incluso por esos tiempos. Esta miró a Alfonso con cara de perro y se dirigió a su mesa, que estaba en una fila en la mitad de la clase. El chico rubio se asustó bastante, esa era su institutriz, es decir, era la persona que le daba clases desde pequeño en su hogar. Ella era una mujer adulta de unos treinta años aproximadamente que tenía un moño alto y un sombrero negro decorado con flores violetas.

No lo he mencionado antes, pero Alfonso era hijo de un hombre llamado Juan Alberto Avilés, un millonario excéntrico que tenía un enorme cortijo andaluz* con viñedos, tierras y una empresa de vinos muy caros, pero que valían la pena, y era bastante famoso por ello y por sus distintos contactos con la realeza. Este señor tenía a su hijo muy explotado, como Adrien, pero mucho, mucho peor... Alfonso no tenía que posar para fotos o aprender un idioma complicado, tenía que aprender a ejercer de torero, y al pobre chico no le gustaba dañar a los animales, sin embargo este hecho lo mantenía en estricto secreto porque su padre le prohibió contar nada por no manchar su reputación, y aún así le obligaba a hacerlo. Juan Alberto siempre quiso ser un torero, pero su camino se desvió y nunca lo fue, entonces aquel sueño cayó en su hijo, pero ese no era su sueño, es más, él no tenía ninguno, no le habían dejado pensar en ello, tan solo estudiaba y trabajaba para su padre, quería algo de libertad para decidirlo, pero nunca le dejaban respirar. Lo peor de todo era que nadie sabía lo que el chico estaba pasando y pensaban que disfrutaba de ello y por eso era bastante popular entre las chicas jóvenes.  
Había estado practicando para ser torero en sus parcelas o en la misma plaza de Sevilla, pero nunca había hecho una corrida real con un toro de verdad, siempre con vaquillas que no le hacían demasiado daño, y ese día iba a cambiar, puesto a que se acercaba su decimosexto cumpleaños y ahí tendría que empezar a hacerlo en serio.

La institutriz del joven rubio se acercó a él con unos papeles impresos en la mano. Ni siquiera le había pedido permiso al profesor para hacer eso puesto a que más veces en el curso había interrumpido esa mujer en el aula para notificar cosas a Alfonso, ella nunca esperaba a que acabara la clase, debido a que tenía muchas más cosas que hacer en el cortijo de Don Avilés.

-Alfonso, esta tarde tu padre quiere que hagas tu primera corrida de toros.-Informaba la mujer en un tono lo bastante alto como para que los demás alumnos de la clase la escucharan.-Te ha preparado para ello justo para este momento, como entrada a tus dieciséis años.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó el chico en bajo para que nadie más escuchara, con apuro y nerviosismo.-Natalia... ¡No puedo! ¡Yo...!

-No hagas un escándalo aquí, tu padre no estaría de acuerdo... Tan solo sonríe, di que sí e invita a alguien directamente a verte, los palcos van a estar llenos solo para verte a ti. Toda Sevilla querrá verte en acción, Alfonso.

El joven suspiró, asintió y sonrió falsamente como bien podía, aunque realmente solo tuviera ganas de irse corriendo. La institutriz se dio media vuelta y empezó a repartir papeles por las ocho mesas de alumnos que había en el aula, y tras ello dio una al profesor y se marchó diciendo un seco adiós.  
Los jóvenes miraron a Alfonso y muchos aplaudieron orgullosos de que fuera a hacer su primera corrida de toros, y él trataba de mantener su cara feliz tanto como era capaz.  
El profesor llamó la atención a los adolescentes que continuaban emocionados y entonces prosiguió su clase hasta la hora del recreo. Una vez sonó la campana todos abandonaron sus asientos y salieron al jardín interior del edificio donde todos los alumnos descansaban y tomaban su almuerzo de media mañana para reponer fuerzas.  
Allí Alfonso salía con su bolsa con la comida junto a su amigo Milo, que era el único que sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero prometió guardarle el secreto, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle y apoyarle mientras durara su tortura emocional.

Ahora vamos a centrarnos en María del Carmen un poco:

Ella salía junto a su amiga Alba de su correspondiente clase. Las dos reían contándose alguna cosa graciosa, cuando de pronto vieron que Alfonso y Milo se acercaban a ellas. El rubio tenía en sus manos uno de los folletos en los que venía el anuncio de la corrida de toros, la hora y el precio de las entradas entre otras cosas. Él estaba dispuesto a invitar a Maricarmen, aunque sabía su opinión sobre lo que él hacía, pero necesitaba que esa preciosa muchacha acudiera a darle ánimos, era lo único que necesitaba, su amor.  
Maricarmen se quedó quieta al ver que Alfonso se ponía frente a ella con una tímida sonrisa. Parecía seguro de lo que hacía, pero estaba algo nervioso, no solo por lo que ella respondería, si no también porque un montón de chicas le empezaban a rodear, y Milo hacía lo posible para alejarlas mientras repartía panfletos de la corrida.

-Hola, Mari, Alba.-Saludó él con confianza a las chicas, sujetando dos panfletos, iba a invitar también a la chica marroquí para disimular, no quería desvelar que Maricarmen le gustaba.-Esta tarde es mi primera corrida de toros de verdad. Me gustaría que acudieseis vosotras también, si no es mucha molestia y no tenéis nada que hacer.-Él les entregó los papeles y las dos, sin decir nada lo leyeron, adoptando un serio gesto después de haberse estado riendo.

Mari levantó la cabeza, y con molestia miró a Alfonso devolviéndole tranquilamente el papel.

-Lo siento, no soy partidaria de todo esto...-Contestó tratando de parecer lo más educada posible, aunque aún dentro tenía algo de rabia que supo contener.-Creo que no me gustaría ver ese tipo de espectáculos en el que torturan animales...

-Sí, a nosotras no nos va eso de ver a un famosete matar a un toro.-Dijo despectivamente Alba, poniéndole el folio impreso en el pecho al rubio bruscamente. Él lo agarró y la miró mal.-Esto te lo quedas tú, ¡lechuguino!

-Alba, no seas tan malencarada, es una tradición y un arte algo peculiar, pero debemos respetar a quien le guste y lo practique, ¿vale?-Maricarmen miró de vuelta al chico, con una cara un tanto decepcionada.-Que se te de bien todo esta tarde, pero... no cuentes con nosotras.-La chica del moño se dio la vuelta con su amiga morena y entonces se marcharon las dos algo rápidamente.

Mientras, Milo había visto la escena cuando acabó de apartar a las fans de Alfonso. Estas por supuesto también lo oyeron y muchas comenzaban a quejarse de que a ellas que querían ir no las invitaba y a las otras que no querían sí o cosas así.

-Alfonsito mijo, esa chica es educada hasta para mandar a freír espárragos a alguien.-Comentaba en tono de broma el moreno, apoyándose en el brazo de su amigo, que se había quedado entre triste y enfadado, mirando como las dos chicas se alejaban.

-Soy un inepto...-Mascullaba Alfonso tristemente mientras rompía los folletos que le habían dado las dos chicas, apartaba a su amigo y se iba dentro del edificio, a un lugar apartado de la gente. Por fin las fans se habían dispersado y Milo se fue con él para tratar de animarle.-Jamás me ganaré su amor, ella me odia...

-No des por hecho que te odia.-El moreno se sentó en un banco junto al rubio y se colocó la gorra.-Si te odiara te hubiera estampado el panfreto en la faz y te hubiera dejado las letras de calcamonía.

-No es momento para chascarrillos Milo... ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? ¡No quiero nada de esta bazofia emponzoñada con la que me ha tocado convivir!

-Míralo por el lado positivo; eres rico mijo.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Me da igual ser rico, ¡lo que quiero es ser libre y poder ser como soy de verdad con mi amada María del Carmen!

-Deja de excederte tanto, lo que deberías hacer es contárselo, tu padre no lo sabrá, ¡ni nadie!

-No puedo decírselo a más gente... Estoy entre la espada y la pared...

-Lo siento, no puedo serte de más ayuda por desgracia...

-No importa Milo, ya haré algo al respecto como buenamente pueda, gracias por apoyarme tanto.

Ambos amigos intentaron desviar el tema y merendaron tranquilamente. En el fondo, Alfonso recordó algo que podría ayudarle, y de hecho pensaba en escabullirse de su responsabilidad y no acudir a la corrida de toros con ayuda de alguien, y ese no era Milo, si no Plagg, su kwami y mi compañero.

 **Continuará!**

 **[*Un cortijo andaluz es una casa muy grande apartada de la ciudad situada en mitad del campo (generalmente por la zona sur/suroeste de España, osea, Andalucía, Extremadura y raras veces Castilla la Mancha) que posee muchas estancias o pocas dependiendo de qué tipo sea. Es decir, que es como una mansión rural en la que a veces se pueden llevar a cabo trabajos agrícolas y un montón de cosas, como es el caso de la Hacienda Avilés, que posee una fabrica de vinos junto al edificio y unas extensas tierras cubiertas de viñas.]**


	2. Aparecen Catarina y Gato Negro

Continuaban en su habitación Marinette y Tikki. La adolescente se había quedado impactada. ¡¿Alfonso era el Chat Noir de esa época?! No se lo había esperado de hecho. Quien lo diría, ¿eh?

-¡¿Alfonso era... ''Cato Noiegro''?!-Exclamó Marinette, intentando no gritar demasiado para que no la oyeran sus padres, que seguramente dormían también.-Claro... Por eso tú lo sabes todo, porque ese tal Plagg estaba ahí y te lo contaría...

-Se dice ''Gato Negro'',-Corregía la kwami roja riéndose.-Y sí, él era el portador del miraculous de Chat Noir, y era un superhéroe muy querido por los sevillanos, y era bastante sexy y carismático, permíteme decirlo... Es normal que Mari se enamorara de él nada más conocerle.

-Entonces... Maricarmen estaba enamorada del Gato, que era Alfonso, y él a su vez estaba enamorado de Maricarmen... Pero que lio, ¿no? ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta?

-Bueno... ese es otro tema muy lioso que más adelante irás comprendiendo según te vaya contando la historia. Ahora sabrás cosas de las partes heroicas de Maricarmen y Alfonso: Catarina y Gato Negro, los héroes sevillanos.

-Oh, de acuerdo entonces... Sigue, ¡tengo muchas ganas de oírlo!

 **Narra Tikki:**

Se acabaron las clases por fin. Alfonso volvió a recordar lo mal que lo estaba pasando y cómo Maricarmen había rechazado su propuesta. Decidió quedarse un rato más en el aula para despejarse y de paso que salieran los demás alumnos para quedarse solo y transformarse. Normalmente los alumnos se iban rápidamente del colegio para volver a sus casas a comer o a trabajar o lo que fuera, así que no tendría peligro. Alfonso tenía pensado escaparse siendo Gato para no torear nunca, y aunque tuviera miedo de aquello y de su padre, iba a escapar igualmente para quitarse el agobio de encima y que no le pillaran tan fácilmente. Corrió al lavabo masculino y se encerró en un cubículo. Plagg salió de dentro de la chaqueta del elegante traje de Alfonso y le miró suspirando.

-Bueno, niño, sé lo que pretendes.-Dijo sin más el kwami negro, levitando frente a él mientras cruzaba sus pequeños bracitos.-Pero te voy a decir una cosa: Si te vas a convertir en Gato Negro para escapar de todo esto más te vale que donde vayas haya Torta del Casar* para que yo pueda reponer fuerzas.

-Plagg, ese queso me lo traían desde Extremadura porque mi padre lo encargaba especialmente para mi.-Contestaba el chico, un poco molesto.-Si me escapo de casa no habrá manera de conseguirlo, así que aguántate con lo que encuentre.

-Tsk, que terco, encima que te saco de esto.

-¡Cállate y transfórmame!-Al instante Plagg fue absorbido por el anillo de Chat Noir y Alfonso se convirtió en Gato Negro.

El traje este no era ni mucho menos parecido al que tiene ahora nuestro Chat, este era un traje de cordobés estilizado para parecer un gato. Te contaré un poco lo que es por si no lo sabes bien: El traje de cordobés es básicamente un traje que usaban antiguamente los ''nobles'' para montar a caballo o en las cacerías. Consta de un sombrero plano de copa no muy alta negro con una cinta verde y una huella de gato del mismo color en la copa. El de nuestro protagonista tenía dos agujeros por el que salían sus orejas de gato negras, al ser todo de ese color parecía que las orejas eran parte del sombrero, pero no. Después, llevaba una chaqueta corta y abierta negra, cuyas solapas tenían detalles verdes intenso. Llevaba una corbata verde fina y un cascabel dorado en el mismo sitio que el Chat de ahora. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de botones negra metida por dentro de un fajín negro que tenía atado a la cintura, y por la parte trasera este dejaba colgar un trozo de tela que representaba la cola de gato. Sus pantalones eran unos normales y corrientes algo ajustados y negros, y sus zapatos unos mocasines del mismo color con las puntas plateadas. Nada le cubría las manos, y como garras llevaba unos dedales de plata muy afilados, tipo Freddy Krueger que le cubrían los dedos por completo, su anillo quedaba como parte de estos y estaba a la vista. Este sin duda daba más miedo que el de ahora, además de que su máscara también le envolvía de misterio, y esta, en vez de ser redondeada como la que lleva ahora, terminaba en dos picos en cada lado, no sé si me estás entendiendo, pero si hubieras podido verle, ¡verías que era un traje espectacular!  
Hablando de su peinado, solo se le despeinaba un poco por el flequillo, y su coleta baja se subía mágicamente a la parte superior de su cabeza, quedando justo debajo del sombrero.

Bueno, ya que te he descrito su traje te lo podrás imaginar mejor, prosigamos:

Una vez Alfonso estuvo transformado en Gato Negro salió corriendo del instituto intentando que nadie le viera cerca y empezó a saltar los edificios con su bastón, el cual por cierto no ha cambiado desde entonces.

Quería vaciar su mente de malos pensamientos yendo un rato a la Torre del Oro, una famosa torre simbólica de la ciudad, que no es tan alta como la Torre Eiffel, pero también es preciosa y por las noches se ilumina. Lamentablemente en esa época aún no había electricidad y solo podían ponerle unos cuantos candelabros tristes. No estaba vigilada en ese momento, por lo que El Gato podía subir tranquilamente si quería y ver el canal que había a un lado o la casa de Maricarmen, que estaba al otro junto a la tienda de reparaciones de sus padres. Pensó en ir a la corrida y hacer algo para detenerla, aunque aún no sabía del todo cómo. No estaba seguro de si quería escaparse, ya que tarde o temprano su padre le pillaría y las consecuencias serían graves.

Por otro lado, Maricarmen había vuelto a su casa sola cuando se despidió de Alba en el colegio. Gato pudo ver como ella volvía y entraba por su jardín y luego desapareció entrando por la puerta de su casa. Su hogar era una humilde casa de dos pisos con jardín delantero y trasero que conectaba con la tienda y el taller de reparaciones justo al lado de la vivienda. Ambos, como dije antes estaban frente a la Torre del Oro, aunque separados por una carretera que entonces solo era un camino de piedra por donde a veces transitaban carruajes y caballos. Gracias al poder de Google Maps pude comprobar que a día de hoy es un gran edificio de seguros, pero no es lo más importante.

Mientras la muchacha comía con su familia, Gato Negro se decidió por ir a la plaza de toros para ver si podía hacer algo, y si no se escaparía con todas las consecuencias.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Mari y yo estábamos en su habitación en el segundo piso de la casa entre que sus padres trabajaban. Su cuarto era espacioso, y en él tenía un armario con su ropa y demás, un gran escritorio donde tenía algún que otro papel, un tintero con una pluma dentro o cacharros raros junto a algunas herramientas. Su cama tenía una manta amarilla mostaza con rayas, era individual pero no pequeña, esta estaba en el centro de su habitación, con el respaldo pegado a la pared, a su lado izquierdo tenía dos ventanas con unas cortinas azul claro con motivos árabes y entre ellas había una puerta de cristal que llevaba a un balcón pequeño desde el que se veía en frente la Torre del Oro a la perfección. Todo su cuarto estaba muy bien decorado con tonos dorados, amarillos y naranjas, le gustaba mucho la cultura árabe y la influencia que tuvieron ellos en España, sobre todo en Andalucía, y le fascinaba toda la historia que tenía que ver con los árabes antiguos, intentaba ser más culta que las demás mujeres aunque estuviera mal visto supuestamente, Maricarmen era una de las Ladybugs curiosas, aunque por lo general todas sois interesantes.

Se había echado en su cama a descansar o a intentar dormirse la siesta, sin embargo no podía dormir por culpa de lo que le había pasado en clase y la rabia que tenía al saber que Alfonso iba a ponerse a matar toros. Ella solo necesitaba desahogarse, así que yo, que estaba a su lado, me puse sobre ella y la miré esperando respuestas sobre sus resoplidos. Eso provocó que se incorporara y se sentara normal.

-¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza, Maricarmen?-Le pregunté preocupada por su estado de ánimo.

-Es solo que ese muchacho va a matar hoy a majestuosos animales por diversión y pretende que todo el mundo vaya a ver tal salvajada.-Contestó con mala gana mientras se empezaba a deshacer el moño. Ella tenía un pelo bastante largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cadera, y yo le ayudaba a peinárselo de vez en cuando, pero esta vez cogió un cepillo de su mesita de noche y se lo empezó a peinar ella sola.-Con la cara de bueno que tiene...

-Bueno, déjalo pasar, es la cultura de este país que desde luego yo tampoco apoyo, pero como dijiste antes: tienes que respetar a quien le guste, y él de muy buena fe te invitó, no creo que supiera de antes que no te gustaba.

-Lo sé, fue un detalle de su parte que me invitara, pero tampoco nos conocemos demasiado.-Repentinamente se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a un pequeño espejo que colgaba de su pared encima de la mesilla, recogiéndose el pelo de nuevo haciendo su moño bajo.-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, Tikki? Voy a convertirme en Catarina y me voy a plantar en la plaza para liberar a esos pobres toros, no puedo dejar que ese malnacido ni cualquier otro que vaya después les toque.

-¿En serio te atreverías a hacer eso? ¡Eres una heroína! ¡No puedes hacer algo que el resto de gente considera como un acto vandálico!

-La sociedad está ciega por lo tradicional, puede que evite que Alfonso se haga un hombre, pero ningún toro morirá. Además, vi en el folleto que la corrida era a las cinco, estoy a tiempo de ir y liberarlos antes de que empiece.

-Maricarmen, ten cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda que te costó mucho que los sevillanos te aceptaran tras lo que ocurrió cuando te transformaste por primera vez...

-Lo sé... Pero no dejaré que sepan que he sido yo. ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Yo desaparecí en uno de los pendientes de Maricarmen y ella se empezó a transformar. Su traje era nada más y nada menos que un vestido de flamenca rojo con puntos negros. Este tenía un escote en V, pero no muy revelador, que llevaba unos flecos negros colgando de él. El vestido era de manga larga, las mangas eran estrechas y al final se expandían en unos volantes en la muñeca. En la mano llevaba unos guantes rojos y negros de encaje bastante elegantes. Luego, por la parte de la falda, era todo ajustado hasta la rodilla, que ahí se expandía también en unos cuantos volantes muy pomposos. Estaba abierto por una pierna, pero tranquila, en esa época enseñar algo de esa manera era indecente, de modo que llevaba unas medias con los mismos colores y unos zapatos de bailaora también rojos con puntos negros. En la cabeza llevaba su moño de siempre, pero esta vez sujeto con un pasador con una flor roja con puntos negros. Su máscara era parecida a la que usas tú ahora pero también terminaba en varios picos como la de Gato Negro, dándole un toque carnavalesco. A la cintura llevaba su yoyó, pero este había cambiado y parecía tener la forma de dos castañuelas, aunque seguía cumpliendo su cometido de yoyó. Y otro dato curioso es que los pendientes en esta ocasión cambiaron de forma, y cuando se transformaba ella, salían aros de los mismos pendientes haciéndola parecer una flamenca total.  
Al principio esto no le gustaba mucho, como a ti. Se veía rara ya que nunca se había puesto un traje como ese, cosa que su madre había intentado desde que ella era pequeña, pero se negaba, y al final se acostumbró a llevarlo e incluso le gustó porque la gente de Sevilla se quedaba fascinada con lo moderno y bonito que parecía su traje.

Una vez estuvo lista salió de su cuarto balanceándose con el yoyó y se dirigió hacia la plaza de toros, que justamente estaba a unos pocos metros de su casa para su desgracia.  
Al llegar vio que había ya muchos carruajes y caballos atados a unos postes que había en el aparcamiento. ¿Tanta popularidad tenía ese chico? ¿O a caso irían más toreros famosos?  
Faltaba media hora para la corrida y ya estaba casi lleno todo. Catarina podía oír los gritos y vitoreos de la gente de las gradas y los palcos, y se esperaba que Alfonso estuviera por allí saludando o algo así. Ya en el suelo, se había acercado a una de las puertas por las que se entraba al corral donde estaban los toros encerrados, pero la puerta obviamente estaba cerrada a cal y canto y no podía dejarlos escapar. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta roja, pensando cómo podía entrar, y de repente, sintió unos toquecitos en el hombro. Ella se estremeció y miró: era Gato Negro. Había dado un gritito de entre susto e impresión, pues al estar tan enamorada de él se ponía muy nerviosa, aunque siendo superheroína podía controlarlo mejor que siendo civil.

-Hey, Caty, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó directamente el chico rubio, apoyando una mano en la puerta, mientras se ponía frente a Catarina, que estaba apoyada en esta y técnicamente la estaba acorralando de una manera muy provocativa.-¿Hay alguna amenaza o simplemente te gustan los toros?

Ella rápidamente le apartó y adoptó una seria expresión, intentando calmarse, pues su corazón iba a mil, yo podía sentirlo incluso estando en ella.

-Estoy aquí porque me gustan los toros, pero no de esa manera.-Explicaba Maricarmen convertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-He venido para liberar a estos animales del psicópata que los quiere trinchar con las banderillas, mas no puedo abrir esta puerta y puede que haya alguien vigilando desde dentro.

-Hm... No creo que ese chico sea un psicópata, pero de cualquier manera...-Gato Negro sacó un llavero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo zarandeó ante los ojos de su compañera.-Tengo las llaves de este sitio, por algún motivo había tenido la misma idea que tú al ver unos panfletos que repartían por ahí.

-Oh... Has estado rápido, ¿cómo las has conseguido?

-Un mago nunca desvela sus trucos.-Él con las garras suavemente acarició el mentón de Catarina y luego se apartó riendo y se fue hasta la cerradura de la puerta para buscar la llave correcta.-Pero no ha sido difícil, no para Gato.

La pobre Mari se había quedado petrificada y completamente roja por eso que él le hizo. Siempre lo hacía, siempre coqueteaba un poco con ella, pero no sabía hasta qué punto significaba que él sintiera algo. Nunca hablaba de amor, al parecer este tema no le gustaba o ya le había pasado algo relacionado con ello, de modo que Maricarmen trataba de no agobiarle con eso, y por supuesto no se había declarado, para no empeorar su amistad.

Gato Negro metió la llave correcta al final, y luego pudo ver la hora en un reloj que había en lo alto de la fachada de la plaza, eran casi las cinco ya e iba a empezar la corrida, y ya que los toros iban a desaparecer, Alfonso vio oportuno aparecer con en traje de luces, como que iba a actuar y así se libraría de la posible bronca de su padre, pero sin hacer nada que le hiciera sentir incómodo. Se quedó quieto antes de abrir la puerta y miró a su compañera, no quería llegar tarde, así que dejaría que ella lo hiciera. Sentía que no estaba obrando bien, pero estaba tan preocupado por su vida civil que tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar si desobedecía a su padre, así que utilizó a su amiga para eso, aunque igualmente lo iba a hacer ella sola y por eso no se sintió tan mal.

-Oye, Catarina,-Decía este, apartándose de la puerta.-quizá los toros salgan corriendo en todas direcciones y alguien tendrá que salvar a la gente de ahí adentro por si ocurre algo malo, ¿te encargas tú de liberarlos y yo pongo a salvo a los ciudadanos? Luego te ayudaría a llevar a los toros a algún sitio donde los encuentren.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, no quiero que nadie sepa que nosotros hemos hecho esto...

-Bien, tranquila, nadie sabrá nada. Nos vemos después.-Gato hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue por un lado mientras Catarina abría con cuidado la puerta doble del corral. Pudo ver una especie de cajones donde guardaban a los toros individualmente, eran como cuadras y no eran demasiado espaciosas.

La chica se sentía mal viendo aquello, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de sacarlos uno a uno por si acaso alguien llegaba y la pillaba. Fue hasta la primera puerta del primer habitáculo y la abrió haciéndose un lado para que el animal saliera. Y tranquilamente el toro salió sin ninguna prisa, iba como paseando, y a su ritmo fue hasta la puerta y se escapó. Al ver que no parecían tener nada en contra de ella, sacó a los demás y de la misma manera todos salieron en orden. Parecía ir todo bien, hasta que repentinamente una de las puertas por las que las personas solían entrar para ver a los animales se abrió y Catarina se escondió en una de las cuadras, pero el ruido de la puerta hizo que el último toro que estaba saliendo por la de la calle se asustara y saliera corriendo despavorido, lo que hizo que los demás, que aún estaban delante de él se descontrolaran y todos corrieran exaltados igual. Un hombre había entrado al corral y se dio cuenta de que las reses se estaban marchando, y este salió corriendo detrás de ellos bastante preocupado. Catarina vio el momento de escapar y también salió de allí a prisa, esperando que nadie la viera, aunque con un vestido de sevillana rojo chillón eso era un tanto complicado.

Gato Negro no aparecía por ningún lado y ella se preocupaba, pues no tardarían en dar el aviso de que los toros se habían escapado y seguramente fueran con caballos a buscarlos y matarlos para que no dañaran a nadie. Podían hasta haber pillado a Gato y por eso tardaba tanto, pero sabía que él era astuto y ágil y era imposible que le atrapasen. Aún así Catarina estaba sola ese momento y no sabía si esperar a su compañero o ir tras los toros para salvarlos e impedir que dañen a la gente. ¿Qué podía hacer ahí la adolescente?

 **Continuará!**

 **Torta del casar:** Queso de untar que se fabrica en un pueblo de Cáceres, Extremadura. (Ya me diréis cómo leches se come esto Plagg si es de untar xD)


	3. Situación bovina

**[Bueno, advierto de que este es largo, los demás serán un poco más cortos que este, pero probablemente tengan la misma longitud, ojalá os esté divirtiendo!]**

* * *

Ya se hacía tarde para Marinette esa noche y al día siguiente tenía clase, Tikki tendría que seguir contándole la historia de Maricarmen y Alfonso en otra ocasión, pero la chica deseaba conocer más sobre la historia de esa Ladybug y el Gato Negro.

-Ya es la una de la mañana y tienes clase.-Protestaba Tikki, interrumpiendo su relato al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se les hizo.

-¡Pero estaba en lo mejor! No voy a poder dormir pensando en cómo Alfonso ha podido dejar sola a Maricarmen...-La adolescente de ojos azules dio un bostezo, tenía bastante sueño.

-Sí, claro, estás durmiéndote Marinette, duérmete y mañana por la noche te seguiré contando.

-Está bien... Buenas noches, Tikki...-Ambas se durmieron al final plácidamente. A Marinette le había fascinando el relato que Tikki le estaba contando y realmente sentía mucha intriga, y eso que lo mejor no había empezado.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la noche, de nuevo en la cama de Marinette, Tikki se preparó para seguir con la historia. La chica ya estaba ilusionada con la parte que llegaba ahora de los toros, y no sabía que algo fuerte se acercaba.

La adolescente miraba con impaciencia y emoción a su kwami, que reía mirándola, sabiendo lo que quería.

-Parece ser que ya estás lista para oír cómo sigue la historia, ¿verdad?-Cuestionaba Tikki.

-¡Por supuesto! Anoche me dejaste con la intriga...

-Vale, pues la próxima vez trataré de dejarte en un punto menos interesante...

 **Narra Tikki:**

Después de que Catarina soltara a los toros estos se fueron corriendo, asustados por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Gato había desaparecido y no podía ayudarla, ¿estaría al menos poniendo a salvo a la gente? Ella invocó un Lucky Charm, o como decía ella ''Amuleto de la Suerte'', y le salió una extensa red con la que cogería a los toros y los llevaría al campo. Por suerte solo había unos cuatro toros y no se le haría una tarea muy difícil, lo más complicado sería impedir que asustaran a la gente o alguien resultara herido, pero ella lo intentó. Fue tras uno de los toros que se iban corriendo por el lado contrario de donde había ido el otro hombre que los perseguía, y pudo atrapar a este en la red y conducirlo hacia un campo cercano donde se podría camuflar. No era precisamente pequeño ese animal, era algo enorme, y le costaba que se estuviera quieto y no le hiciera daño. Toda la gente de la ciudad se encontraba dentro de la plaza a excepción de alguna que otra persona que no tenía dinero para entrar o tenía que trabajar o hacer algo importante, así que nadie vio a Catarina llevarse un toro negro gigantesco. Este la seguía como si nada, al parecer los toros se tranquilizaban al verla o algo, y la superheroína se alegró de ello, porque si no le iba a costar la vida sin ayuda.

Logró pillar a otros dos y llevarlos a las afueras más o menos donde se dirigieron al campo con unas vacas que había por allí, por esa época no había tantos edificios ni nada, así que el campo quedaba cerca de la plaza.  
Solo le quedaba una res suelta, era la que estaba siguiendo el hombre que supuestamente los cuidaba, y este sería más complicado de atrapar. Sin embargo, los pendientes de Catarina estaban empezando a sonar, e iba perdiendo minuto a minuto sus puntos negros, tenía que convertirse de nuevo en Maricarmen para que pudiera darme a mi de comer y pudiera reponer fuerzas, de modo que se escondió en un callejón cercano al volver a adentrarse en la ciudad y allí volvió a su forma original. Yo salí de ella algo cansada, pero pude quedarme revoloteando por ahí hasta que me pudiera agarrar.

-Uf... eso ha sido agotador.-Me dijo ella, apoyándose en la pared del callejón, llevándose una mano a la frente.-Y por si fuera poco hoy hace mucha calor...

-Te dije que no lo hicieras.-Le repetí, posándome sobre su mano libre, ya que estaba muy agotada como para volar más tiempo. Esa idea le iba a costar alguna que otra penuria en el futuro, y a mi no me hacía demasiada ilusión, en esa época la tauromaquia era algo sagrado y la gente se podía enfadar mucho con ella si llegaban a saber que les dejó sin corrida.-Te falta un toro por encontrar y puede estar causando el caos por la ciudad...

-Gato Negro estará poniendo a salvo a la gente, cuando te recuperes iremos a buscarlo, bueno, al toro y al gatito.-Mari sacó una bolsa con tortas de aceite del bolsillo de su vestido y me dio una. Su madre las hacía de un tamaño menor porque ella se lo pidió, poniendo de excusa que le resultaba más sencillo comérselas así porque las normales siempre las dejaba a la mitad y cuando quería comerse la otra ya se había puesto mala y la tenía que tirar, pero en realidad las hizo pequeñas para que yo pudiera manejarlas mejor y poder comerlas. Esas tortas estaban buenísimas, es una pena, hace más de cien años que no como ninguna... Pero tus galletas también me gustan mucho de todas maneras.

Cuando me recuperé Maricarmen se volvió a transformar en Catarina y se puso a buscar al toro restante antes de que pasara algo.

Por otro lado, aún dentro de la plaza había aparecido Alfonso dentro de las gradas mientras le vestían con el traje de luces. Estaban su padre Juan Alberto y su institutriz Natalia ayudándole con ello. Su padre estaba orgulloso de que hubiera aparecido su hijo, porque realmente tenía dudas de que apareciera después de haber demostrado tanto desagrado por la profesión de torero. Alfonso sabía que no iba a haber corrida y se sentía feliz, y su padre ni se lo olía, cosa que le hizo bastante gracia.

-¿Estás preparado?-Preguntó seriamente Juan Alberto, aunque en realidad estuviera feliz porque su hijo cumpliría su sueño por él.

-Estoy nervioso, padre.-Contestó haciéndose el preocupado el rubio mientras Natalia, su institutriz le ponía la montera* en la cabeza.-¿Y si algún toro me ataca y me da una cornada?

-No va a suceder algo como eso. Hay muchas personas vigilando y otros toreros te ayudarán, pero has estudiado todo sobre esto, considero que estás lo suficientemente preparado con los conocimientos que tienes de los entrenamientos y las teorías como para salir al ruedo.

-Está bien... ¿Pero tendré que seguir yendo a clases de torear después de esto?

-Claro que sí, no has acabado tu aprendizaje aunque vayas a torear de verdad ahora, siempre es mejor que seas un experto y sepas manejarte bien.

Alfonso dio un resoplido y se quedó callado, cuando de pronto el hombre que había estado corriendo tras los toros apareció visiblemente cansado, quedando frente a los tres.

-¡Se ha suspendido la corrida!-Exclamaba este entre jadeos después de la persecución.-Alguien ha soltado a los cuatro toros de lidia que había en el corral y se han perdido por la ciudad...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó repentinamente Juan Alberto, sobresaltándose ante la noticia y quedando muy enfadado.-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! ¡¿QUIÉN HA PODIDO HACER SEMEJANTE GAMBERRADA EN EL ESTRENO DE MI HIJO?!

-Tranquilícese, señor Avilés.-Aconsejaba la institutriz a su jefe.-Estoy segura de que pronto esto se solucionará y traerán más reses.

-¡Eso es lo de menos, Natalia! ¡Yo he patrocinado esta corrida! ¡He invitado a toreros muy importantes de toda España y he puesto carteles por toda Sevilla para que la gente venga! ¡¿Qué les vamos a decir a todas las personas que están sentadas en las gradas esperando el espectáculo?!

-Pues les decimos que simplemente se han escapado los toros y punto,-Soltó el hombre, un tanto enfadado también, pues Juan Alberto estaba haciendo un drama muy grande.-no vamos a poner cabras y darles capotazos, ¡por Dios! Se les devolverá el dinero a la gente, no sea usted así.

El magnate del vino se aproximó violentamente al otro hombre y le miró amenazante.

-¡Usted no sabe con quien está tratando...!-Seguía gritando casi histérico el señor Avilés al mozo que cuidaba los toros.-¡Imagínese la reprimenda tan gorda que me va a caer si esos animales dan alguna cornada a algún ciudadano! ¡Se me va a caer el pelo!

-Ya se le está cayendo, señor mío, se está quedando calvo.

El hombre de las cuadras se rió, pero de repente Juan Alberto le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y le tiró al suelo.

-¡Padre!-Exclamaba Alfonso, que seguía allí viendo todo aquello.-¡No haga eso, por favor!

La institutriz agarró a su jefe apartándolo del otro hombre y le puso frente a ella, con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Señor, esta no es la solución,-Decía esta, que estaba molesta con el comportamiento de su jefe.-Está haciendo presenciar a su hijo cosas que no son un buen ejemplo.

-Tiene razón, pero hay que poner una solución...-Contestó tranquilizándose Juan Alberto y se repeinó el pelo con los dedos hacia atrás, aunque luego le dio una patada al hombre del suelo, que se levantó un tanto asustado ante el que le había pegado.-¡Tú! Más te vale que hagas algo o te las verás conmigo! ¡Y NO ESTOY QUEDÁNDOME CALVO!

Sin decir nada el mozo se fue corriendo a avisar a sus jefes del tema de los toros, no se atrevería a contradecir al señor Avilés nunca más, y mucho menos insultarle. Él se giró hacia su hijo y puso cara de arrepentimiento.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto, Alfonso.-Se disculpó Juan Alberto.-Pero sabes que no soporto que la gente sea maleducada conmigo.

-No es nada, estoy acostumbrado a verlo viniendo de usted.-Respondió borde el chico rubio y se quitó la montera bruscamente tirándola al suelo.-Pero tal vez debería ser usted el que deje de ser maleducado con la gente. Ahora me voy a quitar estas ropas de payaso y voy a irme de esta plaza.

Juan Alberto se quedó callado, un poco molesto con las duras palabras de su hijo, pero sabía que tenía razón, y se había vuelto muy terco desde que su mujer había muerto hacía dos años en un accidente de carruaje. Alfonso empezó a quitarse el traje de luces allí mismo, sin importarle si Natalia le veía, ya que ella le había cuidado desde pequeño y no le daba importancia. Se volvió a poner su traje normal, todo en estricto silencio, aunque se le cayeron las llaves de la plaza sobre la anterior ropa y él no se dio cuenta, cosa que la institutriz sí, pero no dijo nada al respecto por el momento.

-Hijo, yo solo intento que te labres un buen futuro y mantengamos nuestra fortuna.-Contestó tras un rato el señor Avilés.

-Siempre dice lo mismo, solo le interesa el dinero, y ya le he dicho que no quiero seguir con esto, ¡no me gusta matar toros! ¡No me gusta esta maldita profesión asquerosa! ¡Solo me interesa que la chica a la que amo y me odia precisamente porque me cree un asesino de animales!

-Baja el volumen... No quiero que nadie te escuche...-Mascullaba el padre del chico, de nuevo enfadándose.-Además no puedes enamorarte a la ligera, en casa hablaremos sobre esto, y ahora no quiero una palabra más, ve al carruaje ahora, voy a arreglar toda esta majadería, luego iré yo y nos iremos al cortijo de vuelta.

Aquel hombre se marchó seriamente sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta de su hijo. Alfonso solo se quedó extrañado y preocupado por lo que dijo de enamorarse, ¿le iba a prohibir salir con chicas solo por su profesión? ¿O habría alguna otra cosa que aún no sabía? Bufó el rubio, se marchó de la plaza junto a Natalia la institutriz, y se quedaron los dos sentados en el carro. Él quería haber ido como Gato Negro a ayudar a Catarina, porque se había dado cuenta de que la dejó sola demasiado tiempo y podía tener problemas.

Catarina por su lado estaba buscando al toro que faltaba mientras se balanceaba con su yoyó por las casas de Sevilla, mas no veía al animal ni indicios de destrucción o daños por su parte. Era posible que hubiese ido al campo por sí solo con los otros, pero si había estado siendo perseguido por el hombre aquel quizá estaba asustado. Al final acabó viéndole en un callejón acorralando a dos niños, de modo que fue hasta ahí y quedó tras el toro. La madre de los niños estaba muy asustada en la puerta de su casa que daba en ese callejón y no podía hacer nada, pero Catarina dio un zapatazo en el suelo y el animal se giró en su dirección. Este no parecía tan manso como los demás. Estaba furioso, y con una pezuña empezaba a cocear y raspar el suelo, dispuesto a embestir a la superheroína. La joven ya no tenía su red del Lucky Charm anterior, pues este desapareció.

 **Intervención de Marinette:**

-Espera espera...-Interrumpió la adolescente de las coletas.-Si Maricarmen usó el Lucky Charm, ¿por qué no reparó el ''daño'' causado, haciendo que los toros vuelvan al campo?

-Porque técnicamente aparecerían de nuevo en los corrales de la plaza.-Explicó Tikki.-No es tan sencillo como parece, ya que el Lucky Charm no entiende de justicia, deja todo tal y como estaba antes, deberías saberlo ya.

-No, no lo sabía, nunca he estado en esa situación, la verdad...

-Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes.

 **Narra Tikki:**

Sacó otro Amuleto Encantado para ver si podía hacer frente al toro sin resultar herida, y salieron dos corchos grandes con forma cilíndrica.

-Veamos qué posibilidades tengo con esto...-Se dijo a sí misma, usando su vista mágica para ver algunas pistas que pudiera seguir. Los cuernos de la res parpadearon en rojo con puntos negros y supo al instante lo que debía hacer.-¡Ya sé!

Corrió sin miedo hacia el toro y este a su vez corrió hacia ella, y una vez estuvieron relativamente cerca, Catarina le puso los corchos en los cuernos al animal, dio una voltereta sobre él y cayó en su lomo sentada, pero mirando hacia donde estaban los niños, ella les saludó mientras ellos aplaudían dejando de llorar. Entonces, el toro, al sentir algo encima suya se empezó a mover violentamente para tirarlo. Catarina se agarró como pudo al pellejo del animal sin hacerle daño e intentó colocarse bien, mirando hacia su cabeza, ya que en ese instante estaba mirando hacia su trasero, y así no podía controlarle. Una vez estuvo colocada agarró los cuernos del toro e intentó tranquilizarle, pero este salió corriendo con Catarina encima suya y ella gritó, siendo llevada por la descontrolada res.  
La gente de esa zona de la ciudad ya se había percatado de que la joven heroína estaba tomando medidas para atrapar al toro y que no hiciera daño a nadie, aunque a su manera, y se habían tranquilizado a causa de esto.

-¡No me puedo creer que esté cabalgando sobre un toro!-Exclamó impactada intentando frenar al animal o que se tranquilizara y fuera lento como los demás anteriormente.

Logró llevar al toro a las afueras otra vez y se adentró en el campo, los demás estaban allí con las vacas y algunas ovejas, así que Catarina saltó de él cayendo al suelo y haciendo una voltereta para no hacerse daño al caer. Acabó con una estilosa pose en el suelo mientras el toro se frenaba poco a poco e iba al campo saltando una pequeña valla que había junto a la carretera.  
Al volver a la ciudad, algunas personas, incluyendo los dos niños de antes y su madre, estaban esperándola. En cuanto la vieron empezaron a vitorearla y gritar entusiasmados por haber salvado sus vidas, sin embargo a ella no le parecía bien que la aclamaran por solucionar algo que ella misma había provocado, así que solo saludó a la gente, dejó que la mujer aquella le agradeciera lo de sus hijos, y luego se marchó corriendo, con miedo a revertirse frente a todas esas personas, nadie debía saber su identidad.

A lo tonto se habían hecho las seis menos cuarto de la tarde, sus padres se estarían preguntando dónde estaba su hija, pues seguramente no la habrían visto salir de su casa y podrían sospechar, de modo que volvió cerca de su casa, se transformó de vuelta en Maricarmen a escondidas y volvió tan tranquilamente a entrar a su hogar.

Allí no había nadie, estaban sus padres trabajando en el taller y en la tienda y no les extrañó que se fuera, de hecho algunas veces desaparecía tanto porque quedaba con Alba como porque iba a ejercer de Catarina, y claro, sus padres siempre se imaginaban que ella salía con su amiga. Cuando llegaba a su casa y estaba sola tenía que limpiar lo que pudiera. Barrer, fregar, planchar la ropa y diversas cosas más, porque su madre Carmen trabajaba en la tienda de reparaciones atendiendo a la gente mientras su padre Antonio reparaba las cosas que le entregaba la gente y más tarde iba a buscarlas ya arregladas.  
Mari acabó pronto sus tareas y se fue a dar un baño relajante en su bañera junto a mi. Solía darme largos baños con ella, pero claro, al ser el siglo diecinueve no existían los calentadores de agua, y tenía que calentar el agua en en cacerolas, cosa que era bastante tedioso, y tenía que esperar mucho rato a que cada cacerola se calentara, y tenía que hacerlo unas tres o cuatro veces para llenar la bañera, aunque al final acababa dándose un relajante baño y merecía la pena el esfuerzo, de hecho era muy higiénica y le encantaba ir limpia y aseada, y sobre todo cuidar su larga melena, eso si que nunca lo descuidaba, aunque era raro que siempre lo llevara en un moño cuando la gente se lo solía recoger porque no se lo lavaban tanto como ella.

El caso es que después del baño su madre cerró la tienda por aquel día porque era viernes y por la noche tendrían una fiesta del vecindario, a la que acudían doce vecinos más en los que se incluían Alba y sus padres. De hecho su amiga marroquí acudió antes a su casa para hablar con ella, y la pilló cuando estaba peinándose el pelo frente a su espejo, incluso con la toalla puesta, no le dio tiempo ni a vestirse.  
Alba estaba vestida muy elegante para la situación, pues ella solía tener una ropa algo más lujosa que la de Maricarmen porque su estatus social era algo más alto que el suyo, pero como eran muy amigas se prestaban la ropa entre sí. En esta época las diferencias entre ricos y pobres eran muy notables, la familia de Mari no era ni pobre ni rica, estaban en la clase media, aunque tirando a baja por diversos motivos relacionados con la tienda de sus padres, estaba perdiendo beneficios.  
La amiga morena de nuestra protagonista le había llevado uno de sus vestidos para que se lo pusiera en esa ocasión, pues cuando iban a ese tipo de fiestas del barrio las dos iban elegantes, en cambio cuando acudían a clase, ambas se vestían de manera sencilla, de modo que sabían sacarle provecho a cada situación, realmente eran buenas amigas.

Maricarmen se había vestido ya con el vestido azul claro y verde que le había prestado Alba, y esta le estaba ayudando a peinar su pelo hasta que se secara solo, pues no había secadores para que se lo secara rápido, obviamente. Y mientras estaban sentadas en la cama, la morena de las gafas se acordó de lo que iba a decirle a su amiga. Yo mientras tanto escuchaba la conversación escondida en un cajón que tenía un agujero.

-Oye, ¿no te has percatado de lo que ha sucedido en La Maestranza?-Preguntaba con un tono intrigante, refiriéndose a la plaza de toros, que se llama así.

-Eh... no, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-Trataba de fingir Maricarmen.

-Pues alguien soltó a los toros y suspendieron la corrida, y lo mejor es que Catarina los rescató a todos y salvó a la dos niños de uno que les quería atacar.

-¿Cómo te enteras tan rápido de las cosas? ¿Es que tienes poderes o algo? ¿Eres tú Catarina?

-Oh, claro que no lo soy, soy muy distinta a ella, pero ojalá tuviera poderes, seguro que todo el mundo me conocería. Pero no, me entero porque mi padre es uno de los informadores del periódico, ya lo sabes, muchas veces le acompaño a ver las noticias y a apuntarlas o preguntar a testigos. La cuestión es que Alfonsito hoy no ha podido disfrutar su corrida.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y se miraron, luego se empezaron a partir de risa.

-¡Pardiez! ¡Qué mal ha sonado eso!-Exclamó riéndose Maricarmen.

-Suerte que no lo he soltado ante nadie, ¡si no capaz que me crean una descocada!-También se reía Alba, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Bueno, me alegro igualmente de que ningún toro haya salido herido.

-Exacto, aunque supongo que pronto se volverá a repetir y no creo que nadie se atreva a volver a soltarlos, además, seguro que los encargados empiezan a vigilar mejor.

-Sí... Bueno, vamos a preparar la comida y lo demás, solo quedan dos horas para que empiece la reunión en nuestro jardín.

-¡Vale!

Las dos amigas se marcharon a hacer los preparativos de la fiesta que harían. Mari y sus vecinos una vez cada mes hacían una fiesta en un descampado que usaban los vecinos para montar una reunión y divertirse, y este era parte de su jardín y el de Alba, que era su vecina de ''enfrente'' aunque por la parte trasera de la casa, es decir, que su jardín trasero daba al delantero de la casa de Alba y sus vecinos.

En el cortijo de la familia Avilés ya se encontraban Alfonso, su padre y la institutriz que vivía allí también. Juan Alberto debía hablar seriamente con su hijo. Estaban en el gran salón de la hacienda, sentados en silencio en los sofás, uno frente al otro, y Natalia en la puerta de pie, observando cómo la tensión crecía.

-Hijo, no estás yendo por un buen camino, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-Empezó a hablar aquel imponente hombre con la cara más seria que Alfonso había visto jamás, tanto que tenía miedo de contestarle algo que le enfadara más aún si cabía.

-Estoy haciendo lo que usted me dice, padre, nunca le he desobedecido.-Contestó de igual manera el adolescente, no podía dejar que el miedo pudiese con él.-Estoy estudiando cuanto usted me pide, voy a sitios que odio por usted, y estoy fingiendo ser una persona que no soy, ganándome el odio de gente que no quiero que me odie, ¿quiere decirme de qué maldita manera estoy desviándome de su camino ideal?

-De eso que me has dicho antes sobre que estás enamorado, ¿de quién si puede saberse?

-¿A usted qué le importa? Solo deseo que ella me quiera o al menos no me crea un desgraciado que mata animales por placer.

-Pues eso no puede ser, lo que te iba a decir es que estás prometido con Carla Burgos, la hija de los marqueses, y gracias a esa alianza nuestra familia tendrá asegurado un puesto en la monarquía, de modo que no puedo dejar que te enamores de otra pordiosera por ahí.

Alfonso quedó petrificado al oír aquella noticia, ¡no podía casarse con alguien a quien no amaba! ¡Se suponía que esas cosas ya no se hacían!

-¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!-Gritó de repente el chico, levantándose con brusquedad del sofá.-¡No puede obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no amo! ¿Qué estamos en el siglo dieciocho o qué?

-¡No me repliques jovencito! ¡Te casarás con ella y punto!-Juan Alberto se levantó también de su asiento, llevando su enfado a un nivel más alto, fulminando con su mirada a su hijo.

-¡Es una pedante y una resabida! ¡Ni siquiera me cae bien! ¡Ni mucho menos quiero ser su marido por el resto de mi vida!

-Me importa muy poco si la quieres o no, tanto los marqueses como yo deseamos que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo, y tendrás que obedecer o sufrirás duramente las consecuencias.

-Padre, hágame lo que a usted le plazca pero no voy a casarme con esa fulana maltrecha, ¡antes pase por encima de mi cadáver!

Sin decir nada más, el adulto avanzó lentamente hasta su hijo y le dio un bofetón en la cara. El chico hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar delante de él.

-Vete a tu cuarto y recapacita sobre tu horrible comportamiento, te vas a arrepentir de haberle hablado así a tu padre y a tu futura esposa. ¡Vete de mi vista!

Alfonso se fue corriendo hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba su cuarto y se encerró en él mientras se tiraba a la cama, rabioso, triste y depresivo. Solo quería golpearle la cara a su padre y destrozar cosas, pero se contuvo bastante bien. Plagg salió de su ropa para intentar animar al pobre adolescente roto de dolor. Habían tirado su vida y libre albedrío a la basura.

-Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba inútilmente mi compañero negro.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Alfonso levantó la cabeza mirándole muy mal. Se podía ver cómo el pobre ya no podía retener sus lágrimas y encima tenía la cara roja del golpe que su padre le dio.-¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere ni me respeta? ¡Solo me está utilizando para hacerse más rico a mi costa! ¿Por qué quiere más? ¡Ya somos ricos y tenemos mucho más dinero del que la gente normal puede desear!

-No lo sé... Pero, ¿no ibas a escaparte? ¡Hazlo!

-Iba a hacerlo, pero soy un necio porque vi una oportunidad de quedar bien ante mi padre pensando que estaría orgulloso y no me regañaría... ¡No me esperaba nada de esto! Encima no pude ayudar a Catarina, me gustaría saber si ha estado bien sin mi o le ha pasado algo...

-Ahora es tu oportunidad para convertirte en Gato Negro e irte a buscarla o a dar un paseo para despejarte otra vez, esa es la ventaja de ser superhéroe, puedes fugarte tranquilamente cuando te castigan.

-No es tan fácil, Plagg... ¿Y si viene alguien y me llama?

-Eso ya no lo sé, yo solo te doy poderes, no soluciones.

-Hombre, muchas gracias...

Hubo silencio porque se oyeron pasos de tacones fuera de la habitación y luego alguien tocó la puerta.

-Alfonso, ábreme, por favor.-Habló la institutriz tras la puerta de la habitación. El rubio se levantó de la cama mientras Plagg se escondía y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo vio a Natalia sostener una bandeja con comida y directamente se la dio.-Tu padre me ha dicho que te diga que estás castigado y no podrás salir de tu habitación hasta dentro de tres días que es tu décimosexto cumpleaños. Comerás aquí y te daré clase aquí, porque se acabó tu capricho de ir al colegio de pobres.

Alfonso solo pudo mirar al suelo, gruñendo ya bastante lleno de ira. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita cercana y luego volvió hasta la mujer y la empujó rabiosamente hacia fuera, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Echó el cerrojo y luego se sentó en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.  
Ya lo había decidido, se volvió a levantar seguro de lo que hacía y buscó con la mirada a su kwami.

-¡Plagg, transfórmame!-Exclamó y acabó convirtiéndose en superhéroe yéndose por la ventana.

Ya se hicieron las ocho y media de la tarde. Los vecinos en el barrio de Maricarmen empezaron a reunirse en el descampado y a poner mesas plegables de madera junto a algunas sillas y más. Hicieron una fogata y llevaron un montón de cosas que cocinar y comer directamente. Maricarmen y Alba hicieron junto a su madre unas tartas y unos dulces y otros vecinos trajeron sardinas crudas para la cena y para hacer espetos allí mismo. Una vez llegaron todos empezaron a hacer las sardinas al fuego y comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban y reían. Mientras eso ocurría, Gato Negro, que estaba cerca pudo oler ese rico aroma a pescado que desprendían las sardinas haciéndose en la fogata. Se subió al tejado de la casa de los Escobar y con cautela se asomó hacia el descampado donde los vecinos estaban. Pudo ver a Maricarmen sentada en una silla frente a su amiga Alba e instantáneamente sonrió poniéndose incluso algo rojo. Solo ella levantaba sus ánimos después de todo aquello que le estaba pasando, de alguna manera quería hablar con ella, pero, ¿que iba a pensar de un superhéroe que habla con una ciudadana cualquiera? Tenía que encontrar un motivo, aunque antes quería comer, pues abandonó la comida que le dio Natalia y se moría de hambre, llevaba sin comer desde después de ir a la plaza, que tuvo que alimentar a Plagg para que se recuperara y aprovechó para comer él también de algo que tenía guardado.  
Solo con oler las deliciosas sardinas se le hacía la boca agua, y pensaba que si las pedía directamente podría parecer un gorrón y si la robaba sería un ladrón, y que un héroe hiciera eso no daba muy buena impresión, pero... su estómago rugía fuertemente de hambre y no podía más, así que bajó del tejado y sigilosamente buscó un hueco entre toda esa gente para poder coger algo. Los vecinos estaban de espaldas a la fogata, viendo como una de las vecinas más mayores bailaba flamenco delante de ellos. Muchos se reían y otros se unieron, y por suerte eso le sirvió a Gato Negro para coger de uno de los palos de espetos una sardina y se relamió, dispuesto a llevársela a otro sitio para comer tranquilo. Se puso la sardina en la boca y se puso a cuatro patas para irse corriendo, aunque de pronto miró a la multitud de vecinos por si acaso alguien le había visto, y en efecto: estaban mirando Maricarmen y Alba con la boca abierta, y el rubio, muerto de vergüenza se fue corriendo como un gato al que acababan de pillar.

Con el corazón acelerado se subió al balcón de Maricarmen y allí se quedó. Luego tendría que pedirle perdón por aquello, lo bueno de todo eso era que había conseguido un motivo para hablar con ella, así que mientras se comía la jugosa y deliciosa sardina pensó en lo que debía hacer decir para no fastidiarla.

Pasó una hora y ya la gente se empezaba a marchar cuando terminaron de comer. Alba y Maricarmen hablaron de lo extraño que había sido lo de Gato Negro robando una sardina, pero no se lo dijeron a nadie. Al final la marroquí se fue y la chica de ojos verdes volvió a dentro de la casa cuando todo fue colocado y limpiado. Subió a su cuarto y allí se puso el pijama, ya le devolvería la ropa a Alba cuando la lavase.  
Yo me quedé sentada en la cama, había estado metida dentro del bolsillo del vestido de Mari y no me enteré de mucho, pero ella luego me lo explicó y me resultó bastante gracioso. A Maricarmen le había dado un vuelco el corazón cuando vio a Gato Negro, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y quería saber qué había pasado con él, pero no podía porque no estaba transformada y él se habría ido. Una de las veces fue a abrir la puerta del pequeño balcón para salir y ver las estrellas, pero algo inesperado ocurrió: ¡vio a Gato ahí dormido echado en los barrotes junto a unas raspas de pescado! Yo me escondí por si acaso, pero Mari se puso en cuclillas bastante nerviosa y colorada y le dio unos toques en el hombro. Este despertó sobresaltado, y lo primero que hizo fue tocarse la ropa y la cabeza para asegurarse de que Plagg no abandonó por sí mismo la transformación mientras dormía, y lo segundo fue mirar a Maricarmen sorprendido, aunque rápidamente se levantó y abandonó su vergüenza y nervios para poder hablarla normal. Ella en cambio no sabía si quiera qué estaba haciendo él ahí, pero podía preguntarle sobre lo de la sardina al menos.

-Buenas noches Sardinita.-Saludó este en tono de broma para romper el hielo.-Ese pijama es muy bonito, y también lo que hay debajo.

-E-eh...-Mari no era capaz de hablar... Esto me suena a alguien... Pero de todas formas intentó mantener la calma, aunque la fastidió hablando como Catarina sin querer.-¿Qué está haciendo la mala copia del Zorro aquí... después de robarme una sardina?

-¡Oye! ¡Había venido a disculparme! Un héroe como yo no debe robar como una sabandija, pero es que no estoy pasando por un buen momento en mi vida civil y... tenía mucha hambre.

-¿No era más fácil pedirlo...? Si estás pasando hambre y no puedes conseguir nada de comer...-Maricarmen se estaba empezando a sentir apenada y a preocupar, realmente pensaba que Gato Negro lo estaba pasando mal y necesitaba ayuda.-Puedo ofrecerte alguna cosa que ha sobrado, hay alguna que otra sardina más y unos trozos de tarta.

-¿De veras? ¿Me darías de comer después de haberte robado?

-Si lo has hecho ha sido porque no te ha quedado otra... Te traeré lo que quieras.

- _''A ti, te quiero a ti, maldita sea''...-_ Pensaba mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos y grandes de la joven.-Las sardinas y un trozo de tarta de postre me vendrían genial...

-Bien, ahora mismo te lo traigo, espera.-María del Carmen le sonrió con las mejillas rojas y salió de su cuarto para bajar a la cocina y coger las sobras sin que nadie la viera. Estaba acelerada, el chico que le gustaba estaba ahí en su balcón, ¡y la había visto en pijama! Ningún chico había llegado a eso... Además le había dicho que le gustaba, e indirectamente... su cuerpo, aunque no se viera demasiado porque el camisón que llevaba era largo, de manga larga, con muy poco escote y además era tan holgado que su cuerpo no se definía para nada en ninguna zona, tal vez solo bromeaba.

Volvió a poco rato con dos platos, varias servilletas y un vaso de agua para que él cenara algo en condiciones. Puso todo eso en su escritorio e invitó a pasar al Gato, pero le pidió que no hablara muy en alto por si sus padres subían y le veían ahí.  
Se sentaron los dos en dos sillas que había en el escritorio y el chico rubio se puso a comer. Se le ocurrió que podía hablar con ella sobre Alfonso y sonsacarle algo.

-Oye, Sardinita.-Captó él la atención de la muchacha, que estaba acalorada, mirando hacia sus propias piernas porque sus nervios iban a más cada vez. Miró al Gato con una normalidad fingida y sonrió, le parecía raro ese mote que le había puesto así de buenas, pero lo ignoró.-¿Sabías que han soltado a los toros de una corrida que iba a haber hoy en La Maestranza?

-Sí, mi amiga me lo dijo, ¿nadie resultó herido?

-Por suerte creo que no, Catarina atrapó a los toros por lo que sé pero... tuve que irme por un asunto importante y la dejé sola, espero que no esté mal por mi maldita culpa...

-Oh... No te eches la culpa, supongo que habrás tenido tus motivos.-Maricarmen sabía que Gato era algo mentiroso a veces y algo manipulador, sin embargo no era mala persona ni lo hacía a mal, y esta vez no sabía si estaba mintiendo o estaba siendo sincero, pues normalmente con Catarina tenía otro tono de decir las cosas.-Estoy segura de que está bien, mi amiga me dijo que los llevó con éxito al campo.

-Me alegro de que ella sola pudiera. Oh, me soplaron que un chico adolescente iba a participar, ¿sabes algo de él?

-Sí, le conozco. Se llama Alfonso Avilés, va a mi colegio por alguna razón a pesar de ser rico, y hoy ha querido invitarme a ver su corrida. Agradezco el detalle, pero no me gusta ver eso y desde luego no me sobra el dinero para las entradas.

-¿No sois amigos o algo?

-No nos conocemos demasiado, es decir, le conozco de vista y porque habremos hablado alguna que otra vez, pero no me interesa conocer más de su mundo, lo único de lo que sabe hablar es de lo que le enseñan de torear y a los sitios a los que va y los poderosos contactos de su padre. Me da grima con todas esas seguidoras desquiciadas siguiéndole a todas partes y esa actitud de ''soy bueno y famoso, ámame''. Es el típico niño rico que se cree superior, y no necesito ese tipo de amigos.

Alfonso sentía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón, por culpa de su horrible padre se estaba labrando una reputación penosa que no le hacía justicia, y le dolía que Maricarmen por ello dijera cosas tan malas de él.

-Yo tampoco le conozco...-Respondía Gato Negro, que iba a intentar que Mari cambiara de idea.-Pero no todos los muchachos ricos son así, muchos están siendo marionetas de sus propios padres y tienen que mantener una cara falsa al público, no lo sé, quizá he leído muchas novelas.

Maricarmen se rió un poco y asintió.

-Sí, creo que lees demasiada fantasía, pero bueno, quizá tienes razón y quieres decir que debería dar una oportunidad a Alfonso.

-Y que no juzgues un libro por su portada, básicamente, Sardinita.

-Vale, el próximo día que le vea en clase hablaré con él, solo quería ser bueno conmigo y no creo que merezca mi desprecio por su profesión.

-Exacto...

El adolescente se sintió un poco mejor después de haber estado hablando con ella, aunque hubiera descubierto lo que pensaba de él. Una vez acabó de cenar el chico, ambos salieron al balcón otra vez. Gato se puso por fuera de los barrotes y se quedó mirando unos segundos a la chica. Deseaba besarla, sería muy precipitado, casi no se conocían ni habían tenido roces antes, pero quería sentir sus labios y así volvería a su casa mucho más relajado, eso sí, esperaba que al llegar nadie supiera que se había marchado.  
La chica del moño también se quedó mirando al Gato Negro, era tan elegante, tan decidido y tan... él... Se sentía afortunada de que hubiese pasado un rato con ella, además le hizo recapacitar sobre su odio ciego hacia una persona.

-Gracias por alimentar a este pobre minino hambriento.-Agradecía el adolescente a su compañera de clase y secreta compañera de equipo, que estaba al otro lado de la valla del balcón, cerca suya.-¿Cómo te lo puedo compensar?

-No es necesario que me lo compenses con nada, mi amor por los animales es muy profundo.-Contestó tímidamente Mari, a lo que realmente él no se podía resistir.

No le contestó y se acercó a su cara con intención de besarla, posando su mano sobre su mejilla. Obviamente ante estos repentinos movimientos, Maricarmen se aceleró, ¿de verdad la iba a besar así porque sí en su balcón? Sí, lo iba a hacer, pues estaba muy quemado de todo lo que le pasaba y le daba igual que le emparejasen con una rica tonta, él la amaba a ella, a María del Carmen...  
Justo cuando iba a darle un beso, llamaron a la puerta y una voz masculina salió de ella: Su padre la llamaba porque echaba en falta un trozo de tarta. Gato Negro se apartó bruscamente cuando vio desde fuera el interior de la habitación cómo el pomo de la puerta se giraba, Antonio, el padre de Maricarmen iba a entrar, así que el rubio se despidió con la mano y se fue rápidamente con su bastón por el horizonte.  
La joven entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y dijo a su padre que pasara, también le dijo que ella se comió uno de los trozos de tarta y las sardinas que quedaban porque se quedó con hambre y se iba a dormir, así que le dio los platos sucios a su padre y este los llevó de vuelta a la cocina mientras ella se metía en su cama para dormir, o al menos intentarlo...

 **Continuará!**

 **Montera:** Sombrero típico de los toreros.


	4. La prometida

Oía la historia Marinette aún, algo entristecida por la situación de Alfonso. Obviamente sentía pena de que ese muchacho estuviera obligado a hacer tantas cosas que odiaba por su horrible padre. Además de ello también se había quedado impresionada con el heroico acto de Catarina de liberar a unos toros de ser asesinados.

-Me he quedado bastante impresionada con todo esto Tikki...-Comentaba la adolescente a su kwami mientras hacían un alto para descansar.-A ellos sí que les pasaban cosas graves...

-Pues sí, y eso solo es el principio.-Contestaba Tikki.

-En serio, tengo entendido que en esa época era muy difícil que ese tipo de actividades no le gustase a alguien, y que Catarina se la haya jugado tanto con cuatro toros enormes ha sido espectacular.

-Ella era muy decidida y quizá no era tan precavida como tú, pero sus métodos que eran muy directos y brutos normalmente daban buen resultado, es lo raro.

-Un cosa... Eso que hizo Gato de dejarla sola... No sé exactamente qué pensar, porque lo hizo para no llevarse una bronca, pero también se iba a llevar una de todas maneras, podía haberla ayudado.

-Estando en la situación por la que ha pasado él es muy difícil tomar una decisión correcta, Marinette, y más hace técnicamente un siglo...

-Lo entiendo, bueno, Alfonso no parece muy mala persona, espero que Maricarmen se diera cuenta de ello.

-Lamentablemente no te puedo hacer un spoiler, pero por supuesto que se da cuenta... Voy a seguir.

 **Narra Tikki:**

Alfonso después de volver a su habitación como Gato comprobó que la puerta siguiera cerrada con el cerrojo, y por suerte estaba cerrada y nadie parecía haberse enterado de que se había ido durante unas horas. Si que debía quererle su padre como para que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba.  
Se puso el pijama tranquilamente y luego se metió en su extensa cama de sábanas granates, pues era algo tarde y pretendía dormir y olvidarse de lo malo que le había pasado hoy y le esperaba dentro de poco. Estaba tan presionado y tan deprimido por dentro que había pensado en suicidarse... Pero no lo hizo, pues solo tenía una única cosa que le hacía querer seguir adelante: María del Carmen... Y esa noche ella le prometió que le daría una oportunidad. Lo malo era que precisamente en ese instante recordó que estaba castigado y no iría más a clase. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? Siempre podía ir a verla como si fuera Gato Negro, sin embargo su otra parte no la llegaría a conocer del todo, y eso enfadaba bastante al chico. Tendría que obedecer a su padre si quería volver a ese colegio, pues ya en un principio le había costado bastante convencerlo para ingresar en él, pues era rico y su institutriz le enseñaba en casa como todos los ricos, sin embargo Alfonso deseaba relacionarse y tener amigos. ¿Te suena, verdad?

Se durmió por esa noche, después de haber estado pensando en que casi logra besar a la chica de sus sueños si no fuese por la interrupción tan desafortunada de su padre. Quería haberlo hecho, pero a su parecer, con haberla visto y haber estado un rato con ella se sentía más que satisfecho, y haría lo que fuera para hablar con ella siendo Alfonso.

En la habitación de Maricarmen, cuando Gato se fue y ella dejó de hablar con su padre se echó en su cama y se puso a contarme con detalles lo que pasó, y a decirme como loca que no se podía creer que Gato Negro quisiera besarla. Parecía que iba más en serio que cuando era Catarina, y no sabía que pensar. Yo opinaba que era un tanto picaflor, osea que le gustaba seducir a las chicas, aunque debo decir que me equivocaba, y en ese momento no lo sabía.

-Ha sido una noche muy rara.-Me contaba ella, tras deshacerse el moño, dejando las pinzas con las que se lo recogía en la mesilla de noche.-Primero me roba y luego me intenta besar... ¿Qué le estará pasando como para que haga cosas tan raras?

-No estoy muy segura,-Contestaba pensativa.-quizá está estresado y no puede con sus dos identidades, o bien su familia puede estar pasando un mal momento y de ahí que pase hambre.

-Sí, es verdad... Me da mucha pena... Aunque también me extrañó que me recomendara hablar con Alfonso. Se que Gato es bueno y le gusta que no haya problemas innecesarios, pero esta vez, sabiendo que ese chico es torero o un intento de ello... No sé, tampoco sé nada acerca de lo que opina Gato de todo ese tema...

-Te estás alborotando mucho la cabeza, ¡solo piensa en que ha querido besarte! Yo opino que estaba por allí solo para verte porque le gustas.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero qué dices...-Maricarmen se puso bastante roja.-¿Por qué iba a venir a verme a mi? Soy una pueblerina cualquiera, no creo que para él yo sea alguien.

-No te precipites, quizá puedes intentar sacarle cosas siendo Catarina, es probable que siendo ella él se abra a ti y te cuente lo que le pasa o qué piensa de ti como Maricarmen, pero obviamente no le digas tu identidad...

-Claro que no voy a decirle quien soy, aunque... podría preguntárselo a él... Porque tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quién es en realidad, no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no sé quien es.

-Eso es cierto, pero me temo que tenéis que descubrirlo vosotros mismos y no sonsacároslo a malas, eso podría romper vuestra unión como equipo de héroes y puede acabar todo en una tragedia, es un consejo que te doy, porque ya lo he vivido antes, no es aconsejable que una mariquita se pelee con un gato negro...

-Vale, identidades a parte, no creo que sea buena idea si hablo con él sobre amor, ya lo intenté antes y me desviaba el tema.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que hagas que confíe en ti como Catarina, puede que así de acabe diciendo algo.

-Sí...

Había visto muchísimas veces a lo largo de mi vida todo tipo de situaciones del cuadrado amoroso, pero nunca bajo ninguna excepción podía interferir en él, pues tarde o temprano Plagg me encontraba a escondidas de nuestros portadores y me contaba quien era su humano, dejándome a mi con la culpa de saberlo todo y no poder contárselo a la chica que me tocaba...

 **Intervención:**

-Un momento, ¿cuadrado amoroso?-Preguntaba Marinette.-¿Eso ocurre siempre?

-Sí...-Contestó Tikki, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le iba a pillar intentó hablar de otra cosa.-Bueno... No siempre ocurría... Muchas veces se enamoraban de otros y no acabaron juntos, se empezaban a odiar por diversos motivos o bien conocían a otros portadores de miraculous y se enamoraban... La vida da muchas vueltas...

-Supongo que es normal, no todas las personas coinciden en el amor... Ahora me siento mal por Chat Noir...

-Como he dicho: la vida da muchos giros inesperados, así que no te precipites. Vamos a continuar.

 **Volviendo a narrar Tikki:**

Maricarmen se acabó durmiendo, también ocupando su mente con el posible beso que podía haberse dado con Gato Negro. Realmente en ese momento estaba petrificada y no hubiera sabido reaccionar, pues recuerdo que muchas cosas en esa época eran distintas a esta, y desde luego los jóvenes no se pervertían desde tan pronto como ahora. Mari a veces tenía alguna que otra fantasía, ¡pero no pienses mal! Con fantasía me refiero a imaginarse que el Gato la subía en un caballo y se la llevaba cabalgando por la playa... y después tenían seis hijos. No me voy a meter ahora en el terreno de la educación sexual que recibía esta gente, pero el caso es que Mari tenía mucha imaginación para el romanticismo, y Gato Negro siempre era el protagonista de sus fantasías románticas. Y sí, lo sé porque me contaba absolutamente todo, aunque a veces pensaba que se guardaba las cosas fuertes para ella, porque solo me contaba cosas románticas pero más de una vez se había despertado algo sonrojada...

Pasó al fin la noche, ya era sábado y Maricarmen se levantó a las ocho de la mañana. Desayunó, se peinó y se vistió y luego fue a casa de Alba para devolverle el vestido. Por desgracia ella no estaba en su casa y se lo tuvo que dar a su madre, quien le dijo a Mari que se había ido a la oficina de su padre a ayudarle con el periódico que salía esa mañana. La adolescente le dio las gracias a la madre de su amiga y se marchó a dar un paseo y de paso hacer unos cuantos recados que su padre le encargó.

En la hacienda Avilés también despertaba Alfonso a las ocho y media gracias a que alguien llamó a su puerta repetidas veces diciendo su nombre, y por supuesto era la institutriz, claro. El chico se despertó, se estiró y se encontró a Plagg sobrevolándole, mirándole algo raro.

-Eh... Buenos días, Plagg, ¿ocurre algo?-Decía este, aún adormilado.

-Vaya, desde luego que son buenos días para ti...-Plagg le señaló la entrepierna y Alfonso al mirarse vio que estaba un tanto erecto bajo las finas sábanas que usaba en ese tiempo. Tal y como Plagg me contó, eso no solía pasarle casi nunca, y bueno, es un adolescente, es completamente normal que le pase alguna vez que otra, es biología...

-¡Ah!-Exclamó avergonzado incorporándose de golpe mientras cogía un cojín y se tapaba la entrepierna con él, aunque llamaron más a la puerta con impaciencia.

-¡Alfonso!-Exclamaba Natalia aún tras la puerta.-¿Estás despierto?

-¡S-sí! ¿Pasa algo?-Decía en voz alta el chico, de los nervios mientras se levantaba manteniendo el cojín sobre su desafortunada erección.

-Sí, los marqueses de Burgos están viniendo, tú padre ha dicho que te duches y te arregles lo mejor posible para recibir a Carla, tu futura esposa.

-¿Para eso sí puedo salir?

-Claro que no. Tu padre se quedará en la planta baja charlando con ellos y tú estarás aquí con ella, sin salir.

-Vale...-Alfonso dio un gruñido, lo que menos le apetecía era que una irritable chica entrara a su cuarto.

Se oyó a Natalia irse y entonces él dio un suspiro de resignación y miró a Plagg, que pedía explicaciones todavía con la mirada.

-Me da que eso de entre tus piernas humanas no es por esa tal Carla, ¿verdad?

-Ni de lejos... ¿Tú has visto a esa chica? Es más horrenda que un gorrino, la maquillan de arriba abajo para que no se note...

-¿Entonces a qué se debe?

-¿Tú que crees? No me hagas decirlo, lo sabes perfectamente...

-Se veía venir... Pero bueno, no quisiera saber lo que has soñado.

-Tampoco te lo iba a contar, es privado.

Se puso muy rojo mirando al suelo. Directamente se fue al cuarto de baño de su habitación y allí se duchó rápidamente con agua fría. En su casa poseían una red de cañerías para el agua, pero no salía caliente, y no le daba tiempo a usar el método de Maricarmen de ir calentando cacerolas con agua, de modo que tuvo que aguantarse, por suerte estaban casi en verano y hacía calor.

Iban de camino los marqueses a su cortijo en un carruaje de lo más lujoso que había. Estos vivían en Málaga, y solían ir a Sevilla para hacer negocios financieros con Juan Alberto, a parte de hablar sobre el matrimonio concertado de sus hijos, que pronto ambos cumplirían los dieciséis años y podrían casarse, y debían decidir dónde vivirían juntos.

Mientras tanto, Maricarmen estaba en el mercado comprando algunas verduras y otras cosas para la comida, y entonces, cuando iba por la calle con sus bolsas vio a Alba caminar a lo lejos con una libreta y un lápiz. La adolescente del moño fue hasta ella a paso rápido, aunque su amiga parecía tener prisa. Al acercarse Mari a ella pudo comprobar que estaba siguiendo a Milo, que iba delante de ella sin enterarse de nada. Se preguntaba por qué hacía tal cosa, o quizá era casualidad e iban en la misma dirección, pero conociendo a Alba tal y como la conocía, era probable que estuviera siguiendo a su compañero de colegio.

Maricarmen tenía que tener cuidado porque llevaba su compra en las manos y había gente por la calle comprando también, no podía dejar que tirasen sus bolsas al suelo o se le cayesen por accidente. Estuvo por un rato siguiendo a su amiga, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que hacía, y acabaron los tres adentrándose en unas callejuelas estrechas e irregulares por las que nadie solía transitar a esas horas. Milo de repente se quedó quieto al llegar a una plazoleta pequeña y allí se giró bruscamente con cara de enfado. Pilló a Alba, que seguía detrás suyo, aunque algo más cerca, y él se acercó a ella, cruzándose de brazos. Maricarmen se escondió a tiempo tras la esquina de un edificio y se quedó ahí, mirando a escondidas lo que ocurría.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?-Preguntó Milo, mosqueado.-¡Llevo notando tu presencia desde hace un buen rato!

-¡Tan solo quería saber qué andas tramando, pillastre!-Exclamó impactada Alba, quien se pensaba que era invisible como un detective profesional.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas de vital importancia!

-Bueno... ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Alfonso Avilés?-Alba sacó su lápiz del bolsillo de su vestido y se preparó para apuntar.

-Eh... Es obvio que somos amigos y compañeros de clase...

-¿Cuánto le sueles ver fuera de clase?

-No mucho, él vive a las afueras y yo cerca de La Maestranza, ¿porqué?

-Porque sospecho que hacéis negocios y que eres una especie de administrador de sus cosas de torero botarate.

-¡Ni mucho menos señorita! Yo soy su amigo y lo máximo que hago es ayudarle con los deberes y acompañarle a sitios.

-Eres muy sospechoso... ¿Por casualidad no sabrás quién liberó a los toros de lidia, no?

-Por supuesto que no lo sé, yo estaba en la plaza esperando con mi familia.

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces eres taurino! ¡Petimetre ovejo!

-No todo el mundo es tan raro como tú, ¿que tienes en contra de la tradición? So fresca aburguesada.

-¡¿Qué tienes tú en contra de la vida de un pobre animal?! ¡So guarro!

-¡Deja de insultarme!

-¡No! ¡Tú deja de mentir!-Alba le dio un golpe con su libreta en el hombro a Milo y este, enfadado agarró esta y se la tiró al suelo.-¡Oye! ¡Ahí hay información importante!

-Pues fastídiate, te lo mereces por venir y poner en duda mi humanidad y mi inteligencia.-Milo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino sin querer hablar más con ella.-Si me disculpas, tengo quehaceres más importantes que charlar con una boba como tú.

Alba se quedó callada, mirando como se iba. Recogió del suelo su libreta y dio un suspiro, sin poder dejar de mirar a Milo hasta que este desapareció tras un recodo de una calle. Maricarmen lo había visto todo y entonces salió de su escondite para ir con su amiga, que pronto se dio cuenta y miró hacia ella.

-Alba... ¿Por qué acosas a Milo?-Preguntó sin más la de pelo negro.

-No le acosaba, solo quería saber qué trama con Alfonsito corridas locas.-Respondía Alba, que estaba visiblemente roja, y un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Estás cansada o algo? Parecer tener algo de bochorno.

-¡N-no! Para nada... ¿Te ayudo con esas bolsas?

-Bueno...

Mari le dio una bolsa a Alba y luego fueron a su casa de vuelta, tenían algunas cosas que contarse, aunque la del moño no sabía si contarle a su compañera lo que sucedió con Gato Negro por la noche, podría ser algo que se guardase para ella, a pesar de que esta ya sabía el amor que ella sentía por el superhéroe.

Volviendo a Alfonso, este ya se había relajado de su raro despertar y se había vestido, peinado e incluso perfumado por petición de su padre para esa ocasión. Pensaba el pobre que no tendría escapatoria si tenían que permanecer en su habitación, pero debía aguantarse, solo por ese momento, en lo que pensaba bien la idea de escaparse en serio siendo Gato.  
Los marqueses ya habían llegado al cortijo de los Avilés y entraron por la puerta siendo recibidos por Juan Alberto. El marqués se llamaba Andrés Burgos y su mujer Isabel Alamedo, y ellos iban también junto a su hija Carla, quien llevaba un elegante vestido malva y rosa muy pomposo, aunque con un escote algo escandaloso para una quinceañera del siglo diecinueve, aunque claro, ella era rica, podía hacer lo que quisiera porque sus padres se lo permitían. Ese día precisamente iba así vestida para seducir a su prometido, no iba a cortarse un pelo con él. Carla era rubia, recogía su pelo en una coleta rizada y tenía un tocado violeta con volantes sobre la cabeza. Ella directamente fue a buscar a Alfonso a su cuarto mientras los adultos se quedaban hablando en el salón.  
El chico rubio esperaba muy nervioso sentado en su cama ya hecha, le habían hecho recoger bien todo su cuarto y ventilarlo para recibir a Carla, así que así lo hizo, aunque la bandeja con su cena aún sin tocar estaba sobre su escritorio, algo descompuesta por el calor, y no sabía que hacer con ella. Alfonso no había ni desayunado, nadie se molestó en llevarle el desayuno, era como si estuviese en una cárcel.  
De pronto sonó la puerta, y una voz chillona se oyó fuera:

-¡Alfonsiiitooooo!-Gritaron, y él supo rápidamente que se trataba de ella. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, quitando el cerrojo y abriéndola. Vio a Carla con una extrema cara de felicidad, frente a la suya, que era de indiferencia. Al ver a su prometido se le tiró encima y le abrazó fuertemente, metiéndole de golpe en la habitación con ella mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie. Alfonso, asustado se intentó apartar de ella, y cuando lo logró la miró.

-Hola Carla...-Dijo intentando fingir alegría.

-¡¿Te han dado ya la noticia?! ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡¿No es maravilloso?!

-Eh... No estoy seguro de ello...

-¿Cómo que no? Somos amigos de la infancia... ¡Oh, espera, he traído algo para ti! Siéntate en la cama, ahora vengo.

Alfonso la obedeció quedándose extrañado y a la vez angustiado, si tenía que casarse con esa se acabaría pegando un tiro. Plagg salió de debajo de la almohada y le miró riendo.

-Tenías razón, es un cardo borriquero esa niña.-Comentó.-Pero bueno, ha venido enseñando carne por ti.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es lo peor... Fijo que se cree que así puede... excitarme o algo así.

-No, si tu ya tienes otros métodos para eso...

-¡Cállate, que viene!-Bajaba la voz el rubio mientras su kwami se volvía a esconder donde podía para ver de cerca la conversación.

Carla entró de nuevo con una bandeja con un zumo, tostadas y unas pocas servilletas, y se aproximó a la mesita de noche de Alfonso, poniendo esta ahí.

-Te he traído el desayuno...-Decía, pero sin rodeos se subió en el regazo del adolescente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, quedando peligrosamente cerca de su cara.-Pero... aquí tienes tu entrante...-Ella intentó besarle, sin embargo Alfonso la agarró y la apartó, sentándola en la cama a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...?-Preguntó asustado el joven de ojos azules.

-Trato de romper el hielo... Si vamos a ser un matrimonio tendremos que... consumar.-Lentamente Carla llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Alfonso y sin preámbulos se la agarró. Este se sobresaltó bastante y la apartó bruscamente de nuevo, levantándose sobrecogido de su cama. La miró bastante mal y negó.

-¡No puedes hacer algo como eso así por las buenas!-Exclamó Alfonso.-¿Es que tú no ves esto muy precipitado? No hemos hablado nunca seriamente ni de ser pareja porque realmente dudo que nos gustemos.

-Pero... Tú a mi si que me gustas...Cariñito.-Empezó Carla a desabrocharse la cremallera de detrás del vestido como pudo y empezó a bajárselo para mostrarle los pechos sin tapujos a su futuro marido, pero este no aguantó más la desfachatez de la chica rubia y entonces se fue corriendo de su cuarto, yendo hacia el salón.

Interrumpió Alfonso en el salón siendo fulminado de nuevo por la mirada de su padre y la incrédula de los marqueses. Al chico se le veía agitado y nervioso, era obvio, habían estado apunto de violarle.

-Disculpen mi impertinencia, señores marqueses, pero su hija está intentando propasarse conmigo.-Dijo apurado Alfonso, a lo que Juan Alberto, intentando no ponerse excesivamente furioso, se levantó del sofá y le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándole fuertemente, aunque de manera imperceptible para los invitados.

-Hijo, deberías estar en tu cuarto, atendiendo a tu invitada.-Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento, padre, pero no me estoy sintiendo cómodo...

Carla bajó corriendo una vez se puso bien la ropa y miró a sus padres con preocupación.

-¡Mami, papi!-Chillaba un tanto enfadada.-¡Alfonso no quiere hacer el amor conmigo!

-Cariño, es que es muy pronto para eso...-Contestó el padre, que estaba sentado junto a su mujer en uno de los sofás marrones del salón.-Debes dejar que se acostumbre un poco.

-Pero oigan, yo no quiero hacer eso...-Casi iba a darle una taquicardia al adolescente, no se podía creer que hablasen de ese tema tan a la ligera.

-Nuestra hija es muy cariñosa, Alfonso.-Decía gentilmente la madre, con una sonrisa.-Ella deseaba desde hace un tiempo estar contigo, le gustas mucho. Y a nosotros nos gustarían mucho unos nietos rubitos y preciosos.

Alfonso se quedó en blanco, eso ya si que no lo podía consentir.

-¡Padre! ¡Diga algo!-Pedía el pobre Alfonso, al borde del colapso mirando a su padre muy angustiado.

-Quizá eso para cuando vivan juntos ellos dos.-Contestó seriamente Juan Alberto.-Hay mucho tiempo para eso, Isabel, aún tienen quince años.

-Tiene razón, querida.-Daba la razón Andrés, el marqués.-Mejor que dejen eso de los niños para después de casarse, que estén bien asentados y puedan llevar bien su familia.

-¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo con él!-Exigía con su chillona voz Carla, agarrando del brazo a Alfonso.-¡Me he reservado entera para ti y ahora quiero que me hagas una mujer!

-Hay algunos métodos para que no te quedes encinta,-Volvía a comentar su padre.-te los buscaré y los usarás con él para que podáis disfrutar sin consecuencias.

Alfonso se quitó a Carla de encima otra vez y miró mal a todos. Era surrealista todo para él y realmente le estaba agobiando todo eso, ¡él no quería destrozar su vida de esa manera!

-¡Yo no quiero nada de esto!-Gritó repentinamente el rubio.-¡Estoy harto de toda esta mugre! ¡Nadie piensa en mi felicidad! ¡No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no quiero ni de amiga!

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, Carla miró entristeciéndose a Alfonso, y entonces Isabel, la marquesa se levantó de su asiento y miró amenazante a Juan Alberto.

-Esta reunión se ha acabado Juan Alberto.-Dijo con una seriedad que antes no se le había visto.-Haga entrar en razón a su hijo. Si Carla no está contenta no habrá trato.

-Nos alojaremos en algún hotel de la zona,-También habló el marqués.-si su hijo cambia de opinión mándenos una carta y volveremos a reunirnos.

Andrés también se levantó, asintió y los dos se fueron, haciéndole un gesto a su hija para que les siguiera. En cuanto abandonaron la hacienda, Alfonso se fue corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Juan Alberto trató de tranquilizarse en vez de agarrar a su hijo y pegarle una paliza, que era de lo que realmente tenía ganas, pero se quedó en el salón bebiendo vino y Natalia llegó para tranquilizarle.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraban Alba y Maricarmen paseando. Habían comprado unos pasteles, y se adentraron en un parque para sentarse en un banco a tomarlos tranquilamente. Cuando encontraron un asiento lo ocuparon y miraron a su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, había niños jugando a la pelota y adultos leyendo libros y periódicos o simplemente jugando con los niños, que serían sus hijos o cuidadores.  
Alba miró hacia uno de los árboles que había frente a ellas y notó que había un papel grande con un dibujo de un flamenco rosa y sin nada más.

-¿Qué será eso?-Preguntó a Mari, señalando el papel.

-Podría ser propaganda de algún local nuevo o algo.-Contestó la del moño sin darle mucha importancia, pero su amiga se levantó y fue hasta el dibujo, mirándolo de cerca.-¿Alba?

-¡Me lo voy a llevar!-Exclamó sin más y le quitó el clavo que tenía guardándolo en su bolso.

-Pero, alguien lo habrá puesto ahí por algo, no te lo puedes llevar sin más.

-Si es propaganda seguro que hay más por los alrededores. ¡Busquemos! Si no encontramos nada lo volveré a poner en su sitio.

-Vamos a comernos los pasteles antes, no quiero que se echen a perder por el calor.

-Está bien, ¡pero después hay que investigar sobre esto!

Maricarmen se rió de ella y sacó los pastelillos de la bolsa en la que estaban y empezaron a comérselos tranquilamente. No lo sospechaban, pero ese dibujo y ese flamenco eran una señal de que un gran mal se acercaba, un serio reto al que tanto Catarina como Gato Negro tendrían que enfrentarse muy pronto para mantener Sevilla a salvo...

 **Intervención de Tikki:**

-Y ahora es cuando va a aparecer alguien a poner las cosas más complicadas aún para Alfonso y Maricarmen, y sobre todo para los ciudadanos de Sevilla.-Terminaba de narrar por esa noche Tikki, mientras Marinette la miraba asombrada.

-¿Va a aparecer un villano como Hawk Moth?-Preguntaba la adolescente.-¡¿Es algún portador antiguo de su broche?!

-Tranquilízate, te explicaré más adelante, ahora es hora de dormir.

-En serio, se me hacen muy cortas las noches mientras me cuentas todo esto.

-No te preocupes, aún quedan muchas cosas que contar, pero es mejor que no te falten horas de descanso, te recuerdo que tú ahora eres la actual Ladybug y también tienes que acudir a clase.

-Vale, vale, pues me dormiré ya. ¡Buenas noches Tikki!

-Buenas noches Mari.

Las dos se durmieron por esa noche y ya al día siguiente continuarían con la historia.

 **Continuará!**


	5. Ruptura del equipo

Como ya cada noche, Marinette y Tikki se prepararon para seguir, y esta vez como era viernes podrían estar más tiempo con la anécdota. Esta vez no hablaron demasiado, simplemente Tikki se puso a contar.

 **Narra Tikki:**

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Alba y Maricarmen estuvieron paseando por la ciudad en busca de más papeles de aquellos con el dibujo del flamenco. El sábado miraron el que tenían y pudieron comprobar que en la parte de atrás había escrita una frase que decía: ''¿te gusta el flamenco?''. Alba la estuvo investigando y sacó en claro que podía ser una propaganda de algunas clases de flamenco, un concierto, propaganda de un bar y un montón de cosas que iba apuntando en su libreta. El domingo también estuvo buscando más carteles, pues el día anterior solo encontró unos cuantos iguales al primero que se llevó, y esa vez, se encontró algo distinto: había cinco flamencos y el del medio tenía una máscara con unas gafas redondas bastante raras. Como se esperaba, la chica marroquí se lo llevó también y ambas quedaron el resto del domingo en la casa de su amiga.

Se encontraban a las siete en el salón, observando el nuevo panfleto de los flamencos detenidamente, incluso por la parte de atrás, pero ponía lo mismo que en el anterior.

-¡No entiendo nada de esto!-Exclamaba mirando a Maricarmen.-¿Hay flamencos en España?

-Creo que no, o al menos no se quedarían a vivir.-Contestaba esta, mientras tomaba un té.-Nosotros tenemos otro tipo de flamencos, y desde luego no son rosas.

-Entonces no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con la frase de detrás de los dibujos. ¿Será una metáfora?

-Probablemente, pero en serio, déjalo ya, se hace tarde y me aburro, ¡quiero hacer algo divertido antes de que te tengas que ir! Hemos estado toooda la tarde andando por toda Sevilla buscando cartelitos.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? Porque ya no tenemos deberes ni tenemos que estudiar nada.

-Podríamos quedarnos tranquilamente charlando mientras nos tomamos el té.

-¿Eso para ti es divertido?

-Si cotilleamos sí, creo que debo contarte algo muy interesante que pasó cuando te fuiste de la fiesta el viernes...

-¡Oh! ¡Cuenta cuenta!

Ellas dos se quedaron charlando sobre lo que ocurrió tras la cena de vecinos y pasaron la tarde tranquilamente en el sofá sentadas tomando algo. Los padres de Maricarmen estaban trabajando, así que no había nadie en la casa y podrían estar juntas hasta la hora de cenar.

En el cortijo Avilés estaba Alfonso aún castigado, su padre le había dicho que ni en su cumpleaños saldría de su habitación si no aceptaba a Carla, y él seguía negándose a hacerlo, de modo que quedaría allí en su cuarto. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que podría dar una vuelta por las noches quizá para ver a Catarina o a Maricarmen, y la noche del sábado se encontraría con la superheroína.

Salió a las doce de la noche el Gato Negro hacia la típica Torre del Oro como siempre, ya que algunas veces solía quedar a esas horas con su compañera de equipo, y ese día María del Carmen también fue allí a esa hora para encontrarse con su amigo cuando Alba se fue de su casa y cenó.  
Los dos se encontraron y se apoyaron en la pared de la torre mientras se sentaban en lo alto de ella.

-¿Por qué desapareciste después de que soltase a los toros?-Preguntó Catarina directamente, ya que Gato permanecía callado.

-Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.-Respondió seriamente el chico rubio sin mirarla si quiera.

-¿Más que ayudarme a controlar cuatro toros gigantescos y furiosos que podían haberme matado y dañado a los sevillanos?

-Sí, pero no lo han hecho, y como te acabo de decir, tenía que irme por cosas de mi vida civil.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Estás empezando a preocuparme!-Catarina se levantó nerviosa y le miró amenazante. Gato negro también se levantó y se encaró a ella.

-¿A ti que te importa?-Preguntó retóricamente.-¡No es de tu incumbencia! Cotilla...

-Soy tu amiga... Tu compañera, ¿no puedes confiar en mi?

-Son problemas con mi familia, seguro que tu vives muy bien con una familia normal, yo no.

-No presupongas cosas antes de tiempo Gato, por muy mal que lo estés pasando no deberías tratar así a quien trata de ayudarte...

-Ya, pero quizá lo pasas mejor que yo y sinceramente no quiero hablar de esa mierda. No me puedes ayudar.

-Gato... Por favor...-Catarina intentó acercarse y abrazarle, pero él la apartó, lo que la puso muy triste.-¿Por qué me haces esto? No quiero que estés así de mal, si necesitas ayuda...

-No puedo contarte nada y solo harás las cosas más difíciles...

-¿No has pensado en que sería más fácil si... me dices quien eres? Yo también te diría quien soy, nadie más lo sabría...

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No puedo hacer eso, conllevaría que conocieras al imbécil incapaz de hacer cosas por sí mismo que soy yo, y eres la penúltima persona que quisiera que lo supiera.

Ella se quedó callada, quizá le pasaba algo con otra chica y no se lo quería revelar. Catarina estaba haciéndose todo tipo de suposiciones y ninguna era buena, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, entonces en ese instante empezó a creer que Gato hizo aquello cuando era Maricarmen para intentar seducirla de alguna manera, ¡y quien sabe cómo hubiera acabado si su padre no hubiera llamado!

-¿Quién es la última persona que desearías que se enterase de tu identidad?-Cuestionó de manera masoquista, pues le dolería conocer una respuesta que dijera lo que no quería oír, pero también quería saber si solo lo hacía con ella en forma civil y eso significaría que se correspondían de alguna manera.

-Es una chica, no te voy a decir su nombre.-El joven superhéroe le dio la espalda a su compañera de rojo, la cual agachó la cabeza, poco después se dio la vuelta ella también e intentó no empezar a llorar ante él. Gato se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy duro, pero le agobiaba el interrogatorio. Fue hasta Catarina, abrazándola por la espalda y le dio un beso en la oreja.-Lo siento Caty, no quería ser duro contigo, tengo mucho estrés encima y...

Catarina se apartó violentamente de él y le miró con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-¡Y te dedicas a visitar a chicas por ahí para cortejarlas! ¡¿Verdad?!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he cortejado a nadie...

-Te vi con una chica en la ventana de ahí enfrente.-Señaló a su propia casa y a su balcón, tan solo quería saber si Gato Negro hacía lo mismo que le hizo a ella con otras chicas.

-¿Te importa mucho con quien vaya a pasar el rato?-Gato estaba volviendo a enfadarse con su compañera y la volvió a mirar de mala gana.-La mayoría de mi tiempo como héroe lo paso contigo, ¡déjame respirar!

-¿A cuántas chicas vas a ver por las noches que no estás conmigo?

-Mira, estás paranoica, no soy nada tuyo y desde luego no creo serlo en un futuro, eres muy guapa y eso, pero a mi ya me gusta otra, si yo te gusto lo siento mucho, voy a mi aire de momento hasta que pueda conseguir el amor de quien quiero de verdad.

Catarina se quedó callada, a punto de llorar de verdad, esta vez no podía evitarlo y acabó llorando, yendo a apoyarse sobre el extremo de la torre. Ahí Gato supo que estaba volviendo a pasarse de la raya, y entonces fue hasta ella, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la joven de cabello oscuro, pero esta no hizo nada y le ignoró, solo quería marcharse de allí, pero no podía ir a su casa, pues podría verle él ya que estaban en frente.

-Lo siento... no pensé en lo que decía, estabas poniéndome de los nervios con tantas preguntas y... aunque no quiera ser tu pareja porque me guste otra, también te puedo dar amor de otra manera...-Gato Negro le puso la zarpa en la cadera a Catarina de repente mientras se pegaba un poco al la espalda de ella.

-¡Quita, imbécil!-Se dio la vuelta ella empujándole otra vez, mirándole muy enfadada y algo llorosa, no podía creer que estuviera diciéndole algo como eso.-¡Mejor no hables si no sabes pensar más que con el pene! ¡Desgraciado!-Entonces ella le dio un guantazo en la cara y se marchó rápidamente de allí con su yoyó. Le daba igual a dónde irse, solo quería estar lejos de Gato Negro, al menos hasta que pudiera volver a su casa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vete!-Le gritó él, furioso, ya que no le dio tiempo ni de explicarse, aunque se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber sido tan impulsivo, pues había parecido un completo pervertido y ya no lo podía arreglar.-¡No te necesito para salvar Sevilla, me basto y me sobro sin ti!

Entonces ambos quedaron separados, su equipo se rompió en ese instante por unos cuantos malentendidos. Ella solo quería saber si Gato iba solo tras ella como Maricarmen, pero según pensaba en ese momento se equivocó, era solo un idiota que iba haciéndose el interesante por las casas de las chicas de su edad, y supo que había sido muy superficial por haberse fijado en él sin conocerle realmente solo por ser guapo y hacer bien de héroe.  
Después de un rato, Gato había permanecido en la torre, mirando hacia la casa de Maricarmen. Quiso ir a verla, solo le importaba ella, y Catarina realmente le había puesto muy nervioso. No había ninguna luz que saliera de las ventanas, eso significaba que habría apagado ya el candil y se había ido a dormir, así que no quiso molestarla, y aún más enfadado que antes se volvió a su cortijo, a ver si lograba dormir.  
Era domingo y al día siguiente habría colegio, pero él no podría ir como Alfonso, pues estaría castigado hasta que aceptara a la insoportable Carla. Se quedó toda la noche maldiciendo toda su asquerosa vida, solo quería ir el lunes al colegio y charlar con Maricarmen, pero Juan Alberto le mantenía castigado.  
Acabó por pensar que la solución era fingir que aceptaba casarse con la rubia, pero antes poner alguna condición que su padre pudiera aceptar...

Por parte de Mari, ella se había escondido en el patio trasero de su casa mientras lloraba echada en una hamaca que tenían allí atada a dos árboles. Como no había nadie y ya la calle parecía estar vacía, subió a su tejado y miró hacia la torre del Oro para ver si Gato Negro seguía allí, por suerte ya se había ido y ella tuvo vía libre para volver a su habitación por el balcón. Había dejado la puerta sin la llave echada y así podría entrar sin ella y sin parecer que estaba abierta. Entró a su cuarto y se destransformó, echándose sobre su cama mientras volvía a llorar en silencio, tampoco quería despertar a nadie.  
Cuando yo salí me había dado cuenta de todo y la vi tan mal que me puse a su lado para intentar animarla.

-Mari...-Le decía yo.-No te preocupes por Gato, estoy segura de que él no estaba muy bien de ánimos y no sabía que decirte. Hay quien dice que si alguien no tiene buen ánimo no podría animar a los demás, quizá él tiene problemas serios y quería animarse de alguna manera desesperada.

-Ya, Tikki...-Maricarmen levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y estaba todavía lagrimeando con los ojos acuosos y rojos.-Pero hay cosas que hacen mucho daño... Yo le amo, y él me ha despreciado, o peor, ha dejado bien claro que las chicas para él somos objetos sexuales.

-Eh... bueno, sus acciones han sido un poco... raras...-Yo era consciente de que los adolescentes lleváis todo al extremo y os importa demasiado, y realmente en la conversación de Catarina y Gato Negro, los dos habían malinterpretado cosas el uno del otro, aunque no ayudaba lo que Gato hizo, que podía haberle dicho que le gustaba Maricarmen y todo hubiera quedado tranquilo.-Pero también tú has empezado a interrogarle de una manera psicótica y tal vez era lo que menos necesitaba de ti, dijiste que no le acosarías más con preguntas sobre el amor ni le preguntarías sobre su identidad o revelarías la tuya, y has ido directa a preguntarlo, admite que en parte ha sido culpa tuya.

-Lo admito... Me he pasado, pero me he puesto nerviosa, el hecho de que esté así conmigo me hizo preocuparme por él. No me puedo creer que sugiriera que solo le puedo ayudar haciendo ''cosas'' con él.

-Podía haber sido mucho más gentil con lo que te dijo, eso es cierto, no midió sus palabras, es todo, no deberíais pelear, te lo dije.

-Es que... arg... ¡No sé quien se ha creído que soy! ¿Cree que soy una ramera que va a aceptar darle un gusto mientras está pensando en otra?

-Deberías dejar de pensarlo y dormirte, mañana tienes clase, además... siento que algo malo se acerca y has escogido un mal momento para separarte de Gato Negro...

-¿Pero qué dices?

-No lo sé Maricarmen... Pero deberías hacer las paces con él.

-No pienso forzar más las cosas con él, voy a dejar que haga lo que quiera... si le importa Catarina volverá a buscarla, mientras tanto yo pienso quedarme como Maricarmen a no ser que ocurra algo grave.

-Como quieras, pero te aconsejo que no dure mucho vuestra pataleta...

-De acuerdo, ya lo intentaré el fin de semana que viene, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que pedir disculpas a Alfonso y hablar con él como me recomendó el inútil del Gato.

Yo asentí tristemente y me dormí con ella cuando se puso su camisón de pijama. No me estaba equivocando, en ese momento notaba a otro kwami activo en la ciudad, y no parecía ser del mismo guardián que Plagg, Nooroo, yo u otros, este parecía ser algo distinto, pero seguía siendo un kwami como nosotros, en ese momento no parecía una amenaza, pero cambiaría cuando conociéramos a su propietario.

 **Pausa de Marinette:**

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan empezado a odiarse así porque sí?-Preguntaba Marinette, impactada.-Se suponía que eran buenos amigos.

-No del todo,-Explicaba Tikki.-al principio su relación era un tanto fría siendo superhéroes, ella le admiraba a él, pero a él le daba igual su compañera, pues era muy terco y muy autónomo, aunque siendo Gato Negro, era lo que se podía llamar un chico malo.

-Sí, un chico malo y estúpido, porque en realidad está diciéndole todas esas cosas feas a la chica que le gusta, en serio, esto es surrealista, espero que nunca me llegue a pasar a mi eso de rechazar o hablar mal al que en realidad me gusta estando una máscara de por medio.

Tikki intentó no reírse estrepitosamente, carraspeó y respiró hondo.

-El caso es que Alfonso intentaba soltar toda su ira reprimida siendo su alter ego, pues no podía de otra manera, y toda esa presión acabó cayendo en Maricarmen...

 **Narrando de nuevo Tikki:**

Ambos se distanciaron, y al día siguiente, María del Carmen acudió a clase después de haber intentado descansar, sin embargo no lo logró y apareció en clase con ojeras y el pelo mal recogido. Alba se la encontró con esas pintas y se preocupó por ella, ya que nunca la había visto así.

-Vaya, alguien parece haber pasado la noche despierta.-Insinuó la morena de las gafas en el peor momento.-¿Gato Negro te ha vuelto a visitar?

-¡No! ¡Ahora no quiero oír hablar de él!-Exclamó directamente Maricarmen, totalmente irritada.

-Bueno bueno... ¿Y no quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

-Me he enterado de que flirtea con más chicas y estoy muy triste y enfadada, así que te pido que me distraigas con lo que sea menos con el tema de ese imbécil.

-De acuerdo pues...-Habían llegado ambas al jardín interior de su instituto y pudieron ver donde siempre a Milo, aunque él estaba solo, Alfonso no estaba con él. Las dos se acercaron al chico, y este al ver a Alba puso cara de desprecio.-Hola, Miiiiilo.-Saludó Alba con un tono juguetón, lo que el nombrado se tomó a burla.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Preguntó con molestia.-¿Preguntar de qué color son mis paños menores?

-¿No ha venido Alfonso hoy?-Preguntó Maricarmen directamente al moreno, para evitar disputas entre los dos.

-No, mija, no he tenido ni una sola noticia de él en todo el fin de semana desde el incidente del viernes.

-Vaya... Pues quería hablar con él sobre algo, ¿crees que podría escribirle?

-No te lo recomiendo, su padre revisa diariamente el correo y no le hace llegar las cartas de sus amigos, así que fuera de aquí está incomunicado por desgracia.

-Oh... Bueno, pues esperemos que venga mañana entonces.

-Sí, claro...

-¿Por qué te interesa saber ahora de Alfonso?-Cuestionó de repente Alba.

-Cierto mentecato me recomendó el otro día que no juzgue a un libro por su portada... Y tenía mucha razón, no debí ser tan deslenguada con Alfonso, y tú tampoco.

-Te noto muy alterada esta mañana...-Le susurraba Alba, preocupándose.

-Ya te lo contaré, ahora no es el momento, pero sí, estoy alterada por muchas cosas.

-Bueno, como tú quieras, Mari.

-¿Quieres que deje algún recado para Alfonso por si acaso le veo?-Preguntó cordialmente Milo hacia Maricarmen. Estaba seguro de que esto eran muy buenas noticias para su amigo, pues él sabía que a su amigo rubio le gustaba mucho aquella chica, y dado a que siempre le ignoró, que ahora quisiera verle era muy bueno.

-Sí, gracias Milo, es que es muy raro, nunca ha faltado a clase.

-Quizá tendrá problemas con su padre, últimamente están trabajando mucho con lo de los toros.

-En serio, que asco, ¿por qué gusta tanto esa barbaridad?-Se metió Alba de nuevo.

-Estás pesada con el tema, Alba, ¿por qué no te callas un rato?-Respondió el moreno de las gafas.

-Venga, dejadlo ya, que tenemos que entrar en clase.-Maricarmen intentó apaciguar a sus compañeros y entonces Milo asintió e hizo un gesto amable de despido levantando un poco su gorra hacia la del moño, a su amiga Alba solo le dio una mirada de enfado y se fue a su respectiva clase por la puerta de la derecha del patio según se entraba. Ellas se metieron en la puerta de la izquierda.

Alfonso seguía en su casa. Cuando recibió su desayuno le dijo a Natalia, que se lo había traído, que quería hablar con su padre, pues había tomado una decisión, y Juan Alberto acudió a su cuarto para hablar con él.  
El chico rubio le había dicho a su padre que se casaría con Carla si le dejaba terminar los estudios, y cuando acabara estos se celebraría la boda.

-Si tú pones condiciones yo también las voy a poner.-Respondía seriamente el padre de Alfonso.

-¿Cuales serán, padre?-Preguntaba el chico, esperándose lo peor.

-No lo sé, tendría que charlar con los marqueses. Estos se han alojado en un hotel de la ciudad, tendremos que ir a verles y hablar con ellos en persona, ya les causamos bastantes molestias el otro día por tu culpa, y más te vale que vengas conmigo a disculparte y hacer que vean ellos que esta vez tienes claras las cosas.

-Sí, padre, si tengo que casarme con Carla lo haré por nuestra familia, supongo que el amor surgirá con el tiempo.

-Así se habla, me alegro que con la cabeza fría si sepas pensar. Ahora arréglate y desayuna, que vamos a visitar al señor Andrés y a su esposa Isabel.

Alfonso asintió, se mantuvo neutro y después vio cómo su padre se marchaba de su cuarto, volviendo a cerrar la puerta, pero sin el cerrojo de fuera. Según Plagg la puerta de su cuarto tenía dos cerrojos, uno por dentro para que él se pudiera encerrar y otro por fuera para que su padre le pudiera encerrar, y esos últimos días estaba cerrado por ambos.  
No había tenido más opción que aceptar casarse con Carla para ser libre y pensar en cómo librarse mientras estudiaba. Se empezó a vestir, ya que aún estaba con el pijama puesto y luego desayunó tranquilamente hasta que quisieran salir hacia el hotel.  
Mientras se peinaba el pelo frente al espejo de su baño, Plagg fue hasta Alfonso, mirándole.

-¿Cuándo te vas a cortar el pelo?-Preguntó sin más.

-Me gusta largo, Plagg, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

-Claro que no, pero a este paso si te pones un vestido parecerás tu prometida.

-No me fastidies, ya estoy en bastantes problemas, no quiero que critiques mi cabello ahora.-El rubio se ató el pelo en una coleta con su cinta azul y luego volvió a su cuarto para ponerse los zapatos.

-No estoy criticando nada, me han llegado a tocar humanos con el pelo larguísimo, pero bueno, solo quería decirte que como Gato Negro podía estorbarte. Oh, y hablando de Gato, fuiste un imbécil con Catarina.

-¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?!

-Anoche no lo quisiste hablar, pero en serio Alfonso, podías haber tenido algo de tacto con ella y por dios santo, no proponerle esas cosas después de rechazarla.

-Me puse muy nervioso y no sabía qué decirle, como sabes tengo demasiados problemas que me joden la vida como para que ahora ella me agobie con sus celos.

-Lo comprendo, pero habéis roto vuestra alianza en el peor momento...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que ya estás tardando en arreglar las cosas con ella o te pillará el toro, jaja.

-Muy gracioso, Plagg...

Oyeron de repente que alguien estaba llegando y Plagg se escondió en la chaqueta de Alfonso. Entró Natalia y miró al muchacho.

-¿Estás listo? Tu padre te espera en la entrada con el carruaje.

-Ahora mismo bajo.-Contestó Alfonso y entonces la siguió, yendo hasta la planta baja y luego saliendo de la casa.

Se montó en el carro con su padre y ambos fueron hasta el hotel más lujoso de Sevilla. En el camino estuvieron hablando de las condiciones que iba a haber, como que Alfonso quería estudiar primero y que se aplazara la boda a cuando tuviera diecisiete años, sin embargo su padre tenía que preguntar a los marqueses para comprobar si les parecia bien. Cuando llegaron se bajaron del carruaje y el chófer aparcó por ahí mientras los Avilés entraban en el edificio. Los marqueses y su hija estaban en la cafetería desayunando y ya sabían que ellos los iban a visitar, pues enviaron una carta. Carla al ver a Alfonso se levantó de su silla, dejando su tostada en el plato y corrió a abrazar al chico rubio. Este no hizo nada, solo la abrazó de vuelta para no parecer maleducado, pero a causa de la acción de la chica, el resto de clientes miraron hacia la pareja.

-Carla, no hagas eso en público, la gente nos mira.-Protestó Isabel, la marquesa, gruñendo, a lo que la adolescente se apartó del chico rápidamente, saludándole solo con una reverencia.

-Buenos días señor marqués, buenas, señora marquesa.-Saludaba cordialmente Juan Alberto mientras miraba a los otros dos adultos que estaban sentados en una mesa con dos pequeños y simples silloncitos a los lados, y ellos ocupaban solo uno mientras su hija ocupaba el de enfrente otra vez y dejaba espacio para los Avilés.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Andrés.-Pueden sentarse ahí.

-Iba a contarnos la decisión que ha tomado su hijo, ¿no, señor Juan Alberto?-Preguntaba Isabel siendo directa.

-En efecto.-El nombrado dejó que Alfonso se sentara junto a Carla y el hombre se sentó junto a su hijo quedando los tres ahí sentados. Tenían espacio de sobra, así que no había problema.-Mi hijo ha decidido casarse con vuestra hija, pero con la condición de que primero acabe los estudios y la boda sea el año que viene, ¿les parece correcto a ustedes?

Carla sonreía feliz y se abrazó al brazo de Alfonso, este se quedó quieto intentando poner una sonrisa falsa viendo cómo los marqueses quedaban pensativos.

-A mi me parece bien darle un tiempo al chaval para que estudie y tenga claras sus cosas.-Habló finalmente el padre de la rubia.

-Sí, pero yo voy a poner otra condición.-Interrumpía la madre seriamente.-Que mi hija a partir de ahora vaya al colegio con él y viva en vuestro cortijo.

Al oír eso Alfonso se quedó de piedra, como tuviera que vivir con Carla y encima verla en clase sin poder acercarse a Maricarmen lo tendría muy crudo, y ahí si que no tendría escapatoria...

-Bien, acepto. Vivirá con nosotros.-Asentía Juan Alberto con seguridad.-Le daremos una habitación grande y lujosa para ella sola.

-¡No!-Gritó Carla, captando de nuevo la atención de los clientes.-¡Yo quiero dormir con Alfonso!

-N-no creo que eso sea buena idea...-Masculló en bajo el chico rubio, sintiéndose muy desgraciado.

-Alfonso necesita su espacio,-Comentó Andrés a su hija.-si él quiere meterte en su cuarto para lo que sea dormirás con él o haréis lo que queráis, pero si él no quiere no le puedes forzar.

-Pues qué aburrimiento...

-Bueno, el caso es que está todo decidido, ¿no?-Concluía el señor Avilés.

-Claro, ahora mandaremos a que recojan el equipaje de mi hija y se instalará en su cortijo.-También dijo la madre, contenta de repente, parecía tener unos leves cambios de humor.

Una vez la conversación acabó, los marqueses mandaron a un botones del hotel para que ayudaran a su hija a hacer las maletas. Mientras tanto, Alfonso estaba inquieto por dentro, no sabía si lo que hizo estaba bien o mal, pero ya se las ingeniaría para avanzar con Maricarmen aún estando Carla de por medio.

 **Continuará!**

* * *

 **[Dejad vuestras reviews plisu! Me alegra recibirlas y saber si a alguien le ha gustado :'D]  
**


	6. La Flamenca

En aquella semana Alfonso no acudió a clase y no se supo nada de él, puesto a que Carla se había instalado en su casa y Andrés estaba intentando inscribir a su hija en el colegio a mitad de curso y Alfonso no iría hasta que ella consiguiera entrar. Maricarmen, así como Milo se empezaron a preocupar por el paradero del chico rubio, del que tampoco les llegó ni una carta ni nada.

Durante la semana, Alba con ayuda de su amiga había estado recolectando nuevos folletos de flamencos, ya que cada día había distintos y esta vez con nuevos mensajes escritos detrás de ellos, a la marroquí le importaba bastante aquello, pero Maricarmen no le daba demasiada importancia, es más, estaba más preocupada porque Alfonso hubiera desaparecido así porque sí.  
Milo había quedado varias veces con Alba, ya que al parecer algunas veces nuestra protagonista no podía acompañar a su amiga por tener que ayudar a sus padres en la tienda y hacer de superheroína cuando alguien la necesitaba. Los dos morenos no parecían llevarse aún demasiado bien, pero por alguna razón estaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Era viernes, seis y cuarto de la tarde. Alfonso estaba en su casa preparándose para salir, Carla le había encargado ir a comprar con su padre algunas cosas para su habitación, y él no podía negarse, porque al menos ella tenía la suya propia y no podría colarse en su cuarto así porque sí. La chica rubia no iba a acompañarles puesto a que tenía que echarse una siesta en el sofá del salón mientras los sirvientes decoraban el lugar donde dormiría, así que le dejó una lista a Juan Alberto con las cosas que deseaba comprar y una maleta que tenía que reparar. Los Avilés acudieron a Sevilla para hacer sus compras y mientras el padre del muchacho iba a una tienda de muebles, encargó a su hijo llevar la maleta a reparar.  
Cuando Alfonso supo que tenía que ir a la tienda de los padres de Maricarmen se puso muy contento, puesto a que sería una excusa para poder verla después de una semana desde que se convirtió en Gato, sin embargo ella no lo sabía y como civil aún no se llevaban muy bien, él esperaba que ella hiciera caso al consejo de su alter ego heroico y le diera una oportunidad.

Entró a la tienda el chico rubio y vio a la madre de su compañera en el mostrador, este se acercó y miró hacia la puerta del taller que estaba entreabierta, a ver si por algún casual veía a Maricarmen, pero no la veía y miró apresuradamente hacia Carmen, quien esperaba que este le dijese algo. Esta era una mujer algo regordeta y bajita, de pelo corto, negro y rizado de ojos marrones que tenía unos treinta años. Sí, era muy joven, en esa época tenían los hijos prontísimo, y muchos, lo que hacía que Maricarmen se sintiera muy sola al ser hija única, sin embargo había motivos para ello.

-¿Desea algo, joven?-Preguntó amablemente la madre de Maricarmen.

-Eh... ¡Sí! Iba a preguntar por cuánto sale arreglar esta maleta.-Contestaba Alfonso, alzando la maleta sobre el mostrador para que la mujer la viera. El objeto estaba despellejado por una de las superficies y uno de los mangos estaba roto, además el cierre no quedaba cerrado del todo.

-Hmm... Déjame ver...-La adulta cogió la maleta y empezó a revisarla, viendo los múltiples desperfectos que tenía. Mientras esto pasaba, Maricarmen salió del taller para preguntar algo a su madre. Vio a Alfonso, y este la vio a ella, poniéndose de los nervios otra vez. Carmen miró a su hija un momento.-¿Necesitas alguna cosa, Mari?

-Padre necesita que busque usted en los estantes una herramienta que ha perdido.-Contestó la adolescente mirando a la mujer, y luego volvió a mirar a su compañero de instituto.-Buenas tardes Alfonso.-Le saludó sonriente, como si antes no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Carmen fue a buscar lo que su hija le había dicho, además para dejar que ellos hablaran un poco.

-Hola, Maricarmen.-Contestó él, observando que ella llevaba un delantal verdoso algo sucio de grasa y el pelo un tanto mal recogido, pero aún así la veía guapa.-Había venido para ver si podíais arreglar la maleta de... una inquilina que hay en mi casa.

Ella directamente salió del mostrador y se dirigió a él, volviendo su expresión a una preocupada. Le había alegrado ver que Alfonso estaba bien, pero quería saber qué fue de él en toda la semana.

-De eso se encargará mi madre,-Decía Maricarmen, mirando a su madre, que rebuscaba entre unas latas de una estantería.-pero si tienes un momento me gustaría hablar contigo después cuando acabe de ayudar en la tienda.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Hablar conmigo...?-Alfonso tartamudeó sin querer, pues cuando no estaba Milo se le hacía difícil manejar la situación con ella.

-Claro, has estado una semana desaparecido, tus amigos nos hemos preocupado.

-Espera... ¿Soy tu amigo? La última vez que me viste me echaste unas miradas de claro desprecio...

-Chicos, si queréis hablar podéis hacerlo.-Interrumpió Carmen cuando encontró una llave y unos alicates y volvía hacia la puerta del taller.-Aquí no hay mucho trabajo que hacer, así que puedes tomar un rato libre con tu amigo, hija.

-¡Gracias madre!-Exclamó la chica morena, tornando su vista una vez más al rubio.-¿Crees que podrías estar un rato conmigo para hablar mejor? Tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

-Pues... Estoy en un recado de mi padre y él es muy exigente, pero supongo que sí podría escabullirme un rato.-Alfonso sonrió como un bobo hacia la muchacha que le gustaba, pero de repente por la puerta apareció su padre Juan Alberto con una cara bastante seria, él cuando se dio cuenta tragó fuerte, preocupado.-P-padre... yo...

-Iba a traerte el dinero, se me olvidó por completo.-Respondió el adulto, sin enfado aparente.-Veo que pretendes ir a pasear con esta chica, ¿es de tu colegio?

-S-sí... Bueno, pero si no puedo ir... No iré.-Agachó la cabeza el pobre chico sin remedio, sabía que sería imposible que tuviera un poco de suerte y le dejara hablar con ella o siquiera escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

-No, hijo, puedes ir con ella, estos últimos días has hecho las cosas de manera excelente y creo que te mereces un descanso con tus amigos.

El joven de ojos azules miró a su padre con incredulidad y luego sonrió contento sin poder creérselo, a veces sí era bueno con él.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Maricarmen feliz por Alfonso y porque podrían hablar con tranquilidad.-Entonces ahora mismo vuelvo, voy a asearme un poco.

María del Carmen subió a su casa por una puerta lateral que había en la tienda, y mientras se cambiaba, los Avilés permanecieron en ella, esperando a que la madre de la chica volviera del taller y dijera algo sobre la maleta.

-Padre, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy de que me dejes...-Decía ilusionado Alfonso hacia su padre, aunque este le miró todavía serio y le interrumpió.

-Estás comprometido.-Contestó sin preámbulos.-No quisiera que ni esta ni ninguna otra chica se interpusiera entre Carla y tú, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.-Respondía entristeciéndose de nuevo el chico por dentro, pero sin mostrarlo.-De todas maneras María del Carmen es una compañera de clase con la que recientemente he tenido algunos problemas... Así que dudo que haya lo más mínimo entre nosotros.

-Bueno, por si en algún momento te encuentras con aquella chica de la que decías estar enamorado. Como ocurra algo indebido lo lamentarás.

Alfonso asintió asustado, pero obviamente no se iba a achantar ante su temible padre y a sus espaldas haría lo imposible por estar con ella, solo tenía que fingir muy bien.  
Llegó Carmen y por fin les dijo el precio que costaría reparar la maleta más los materiales que tendría que utilizar para ello. Juan Alberto pagó y le dijo a su hijo que seguiría sus compras por la ciudad, que iría a recogerle a las ocho y media a las puertas de aquella tienda. Entonces se fue y el joven se quedó solo esperando a Maricarmen.  
Esta volvió tras un rato ya bien vestida y peinada, con la cara lavada de la grasa del taller y con ropa limpia. Alfonso sonrió de nuevo de su tonta manera al verla aparecer arreglada, le alegró ver que ella se había preparado tanto solo para salir con él, y quería saber si para ella era una especie de cita o algo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?-Preguntó ella, girándose en dirección a la puerta.

-Sí, ¿a dónde?-Cuestionó Alfonso de vuelta, con el corazón a mil mientras la seguía y ambos salían del local.

-Aquí al lado hay una plazoleta donde hay una fuente y no suele andar mucha gente ahí, podremos charlar tranquilamente.

El rubio asintió y la siguió, aunque de reojo vio la torre del Oro, donde hacía unas noches había tenido esa fuerte pelea con Catarina que le había dejado algo marcado. Recordó un poco todo aquello, pero se le olvidó rápidamente ya que por fin podía hablar con su compañera de colegio y su enamorada. La joven también había mirado hacia dicha torre y recordó de nuevo lo que había pasado. Quiso llorar, pero estaba cerca de Alfonso, y se suponía que estaba feliz por intentar tener una nueva amistad que creía que no podía funcionar sin darle ninguna oportunidad, así que hizo un esfuerzo por estar bien con el chico, puesto a que él no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurrió entre Gato y Catarina... O al menos eso pensaba Maricarmen, porque realmente sí, los dos tuvieron la culpa pero en ese instante lo ignoraban porque aún ninguno de los dos sospechaba del otro y no tenian por qué revelarse.  
Fueron a la pequeña plaza que había dicho Mari y se sentaron al borde de la fuente. Quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron puesto a que Alfonso no sabía qué decir y esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo a su compañera.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasó toda esta semana?-Preguntó ella para empezar la conversación.-¿Estuviste enfermo o qué te ocurrió?

-Tuvimos problemas con la corrida del otro día, alguien la saboteó y luego mi padre y yo tuvimos que arreglarlo todo e ir devolviendo el dinero a la gente.-Contestaba el joven rubio, intentando no decir la verdad por si su padre le pillaba.-El caso es que estuve ayudándole a planear otra porque algún día tendrá que ser mi primera vez...

-Oh... En ese caso... Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Gracias, pero mejor que dejemos ese tema, sé que no te gusta y no quisiera incomodarte más.

-No, bueno, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día, tú me invitaste amablemente y yo te desprecié. Perdóname, Alfonso.

-No hay nada que disculpar, a mi me dijeron que repartiera aquellos panfletos a todo el mundo y eso hice, ignoré que no te gustara, y a Alba... Así que soy yo el que lo siente...

-Eres menos impertinente de lo que pensaba, realmente me arrepiento de haberte juzgado mal, y aunque no me guste tu profesión debo aceptarlo, mientras a ti te guste...

Alfonso deseaba contarle toda la verdad a Maricarmen, pero no podía, tenía miedo de que su padre estuviera vigilando o algo, así que esperaría al momento oportuno para poder contarle cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera iba a contarle sobre Carla porque no merecía la pena contar algo como eso.

-Bueno, ¿entonces somos amigos?

-Claro. ¿Irás a clase el lunes?

-Espero que sí, es depende de si acabamos de hacer las compras y todo lo de nuestra inquilina.

-Ah, sí, dijiste que esa maleta era de ella, ¿es alguien importante?

-Es la hija de los marqueses de Burgos, ellos se alojan en un hotel de lujo que hay en el centro, pero no digas nada, ellos no quieren alboroto.

-Eso es genial entonces, bueno, le diré a Milo que estás bien, él se alegrará un montón, estaba también muy preocupado porque no te veía.

-Gracias Mari.

Ella sonrió al muchacho, pero luego recordó que ella también tenía un amigo y ya no, a lo que suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Alfonso se dio cuenta de que repentinamente ella se puso triste y quiso saber qué le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó el chico, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Maricarmen, cosa que le costó hacer por los nervios de estar junto a ella.

-Sí, es solo que últimamente estamos teniendo algunos problemas económicos, pero pasará, tranquilo...-Maricarmen le sonrió intentando tranquilizarle. No podía decirle el verdadero motivo de su disgusto porque le ocurrió siendo Catarina y en cualquier caso debía ocultarlo por si acaso Gato Negro estaba cerca o era él. No es que sospechara de Alfonso, es que mantenía aquello con todo el mundo para cubrirse mejor, así que ahora ninguno de los dos sabía del otro. Yo estaba escuchando la conversación y en ese momento estaba más que segura de que Plagg también, pues le estaba sintiendo muy cerca y yo lo descubrí en el acto. No sabes lo sorprendida que me quedé al saber que aquel chico era Gato, pero tenía que callarme y fingir no saber nada, como dije antes nunca podía interferir en las veces que ocurría lo del cuadrado. Esta vez me hizo mucha gracia.

-Podría intentar ayudar con ello...

-No, quizá esa era una de las cosas que me molestaban de ti, que restregases a los demás tu riqueza, pero tranquilo, sé que esa vez lo has hecho por ayudar...

-Yo no soy así... Es más...-Alfonso intentaba bajar el volumen de su voz y se acercó un poco más a ella.-nunca me ha gustado ser rico, es mi padre quien quiere que sea superior a los demás. Es muy exigente conmigo, mi dinero lo emplearía en ayudar en vez de chorradas y caprichos que él quiere, ¿lo entiendes?

-Vaya... Siento mucho de verdad haber creído algo que no era, me alegro mucho de haberte dado una oportunidad, ha merecido la pena.

Maricarmen no supo si era porque Alfonso se parecía un poco a Gato Negro , pero estaba empezando a ver algo más en él, no se estaba dando cuenta, pero quizá con aquel rubio ocurrirían más cosas de las que esperó en un primer momento. Ella le miró a los ojos, cuando decía lo de su padre sintió que algo más ocultaba, aquello más el comportamiento severo de Juan Alberto hacia él y el miedo con que le respondía Alfonso... Debía llegar al fondo de todo eso y descubrir lo que realmente le pasaba. También recordó nuevamente a Gato Negro, pero lo que le dijo siendo Maricarmen: que los niños ricos solían ser marionetas de sus padres. Decidió que esa noche iría a hacerle una visita como Catarina para hablar con él y ver si a ella le confesaba todo.  
Por la parte del adolescente, este se sentía feliz por un momento y pensaba que la cosa con ella se arregló, era lo que necesitaba para sobrellevar todas las cargas que portaba.

-Me alegra un montón saber que no me crees un capullo.-Le dijo francamente el muchacho a Maricarmen.-Te veía ignorar mi presencia y despreciarme, incluso me ponía fatal el hecho de que tú y Alba me odiaseis por pensar algo de mi que no es cierto. Y si realmente lo que te molesta es lo de ser torero... Te diré otra cosa: yo tampoco disfruto con ello, y siéndote sincero me alegro un montón de que esa corrida no se hubiera dado lugar, me llevé un guantazo, pero no tuve que hacer nada contra mi voluntad.

-Podías haberlo dicho antes Alfonso, yo no soy una persona que suela despreciar a la gente así porque sí, y no te odiaba... del todo, simplemente no me gustaba tu actitud, pero ya lo entiendo, si quieres puedo explicárselo también a Alba para que te perdone.

-No, tú no digas nada de esto, no puede saberlo nadie, solo Milo sabe todo lo que me ocurre y... quiero decir, lo que te conté... y... ahora tú también lo sabes...-El chico de ojos azules se quedó inquieto y volvió a tartamudear de los nervios.

-Relájate, no diré nada entonces.-Ella se sentó un poco más cerca de él, y este al darse cuenta se puso un poco rojo. Cuando había apartado la mano del hombro de Maricarmen, la dejó sobre el mismo borde de la fuente donde estaban sentados, pero sin darse cuenta la puso encima de la de ella que la tenía en el mismo sitio. Alfonso la apartó avergonzado y la puso sobre su pierna al final.

-L-lo siento...-Tartamudeó otra vez el chico, mirando a otro lado bastante rojo, a lo que la adolescente del moño se rió y puso su propia mano encima de la de él, en su pierna mientras la agarraba.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, somos amigos, hay confianza, ¿no?-Maricarmen mantenía su alegre sonrisa puesta en él, estaba tan alegre por poder hacer nuevos amigos que había olvidado nuevamente lo mal que lo pasó el domingo pasado.-No me creas una descarada o algo así, por favor, soy muy cariñosa.

-Eso me agrada... Es que soy muy tímido, ya sabes, por no salir demasiado de mi casa o no poder comunicarme directamente con mucha gente de mi edad.

Por dentro Mari pensaba que Alfonso era muy agradable y tierno, querría verle más veces y lo bueno es que creía que volvería a clase y eso le haría tener más contacto con él. El rubio estaba tan maravillado que cuando volviera a su casa todo lo demás dejaría de importarle, tal y como le estaba tratando esa chica sabía que merecería la pena jugársela, y además sabía que sus posibilidades eran altas.  
Él estuvo pensando hasta que la del moño oscuro interrumpió sus pensamientos, preguntándole algo de repente:

-¿Hay alguien que te agrade la vista?

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamó un tanto escandalizado y rojo.

-Perdón, no quise importunarte, solo quería saber cosas de ti, pero no tienes que responder a ello.

-B-bueno... a mi me gusta... ¿C-Catarina?-Prácticamente dijo esto para salir del paso, pero lo que no sabía es que indirectamente se refería a ella misma, cosa que le sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿La superheroína?-Preguntó asombrada Maricarmen.

-Sí, es como un ángel, dicen por ahí que tiene poderes divinos... Como Gato Negro, claro.

-Cierto...-Intentaba fingir la chica también.-Nadie sabe cómo han obtenido esos poderes pero gracias a ellos estamos a salvo y tal...

Alfonso no dijo nada y Maricarmen pensaba qué hacer con respecto a aquello, obviamente Catarina estaba enamorada de su compañero de equipo, pero después de aquellos acontecimientos no sabía exactamente qué pensar, y quizá podía intentar dar una oportunidad a Alfonso si se conocían más. Ahora con más motivo Maricarmen deseaba ir a verle por la noche, así le pondría contento verla.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?-Preguntó el chico, intentando retomar la conversación y que no se quedaran callados y desaprovecharan el rato.

-Pues me gustaba Gato Negro, pero... ya no.-Contestaba la joven.-Aunque no es algo que merezca la pena, ¿sabes? Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Obviamente eso hizo al chico entusiasmarse pero entristecerse a la vez, básicamente porque le gustaba pero algo hizo que dejara de hacerlo. Era posible que la incomodara intentando besarla, tenía que arreglar las cosas y quería ir esa noche a verla, aunque quizá la molestaba y no quería hacer eso.

-Oh, está bien...-Dijo el rubio, pero entonces se vio a unas cuantas personas pasar frente a la salida del callejón con libretas y algunas otras llevando cámaras enormes de la época, todos iban en una dirección, tenía pinta de que había ocurrido algo ahí.-¿Es normal que haya periodistas y fotógrafos por aquí?

-No... ¿Vamos a ver qué pasa?-Preguntó Maricarmen, levantándose y mirando a su compañero.-Quizá ha pasado algo importante o grave.

-Sí, aún me queda una hora y media, así que tenemos tiempo de echar un vistazo.

Los dos siguieron a aquellas personas que iban hacia un parque cercano en el centro de la ciudad, parecía que habían montado una especie de escenario en una llanura, y allí había un telón bastante grande de color gris, que más bien parecían sábanas viejas con bastantes parches cosidos. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, pero había una pancarta enorme con el dibujo del mismo flamenco de los panfletos con la máscara de gas extraña que llevaba en el segundo que Alba y Maricarmen encontraron, es más, no tardó la marroquí en llegar allí también junto con Milo, que se encontraron a Alfonso y a Maricarmen juntos por alguna razón extraña.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó Alba, sorprendida de verles.-¿Habéis quedado sin avisarnos? Qué fuerte...

-¡Alfonso amigo!-Saludó en cambio el cubano (sí, porque Milo era cubano, por eso dice todo el rato lo de ''mijo'') al rubio yendo a abrazarle fuerte.

-Ha sido una casualidad que nos encontráramos, no seas paranoica...-Reía Maricarmen, yendo a abrazar también a su amiga.

-¿Es una cita?-Preguntó sin más de nuevo la chica de las gafas, mirando a la de pelo oscuro arqueando las cejas.

Alfonso al oírlo se separó de su amigo y ambos miraron a las chicas esperando respuesta. Maricarmen se puso un tanto roja y rió de nuevo sin saber qué contestar, porque seguía sintiendo algo por Gato Negro aunque no quisiera admitirlo por lo que le hizo, pero tampoco le parecía mal salir con Alfonso en un futuro si le gustaba. Tenía muy reciente lo de su compañero de equipo, así que lo iba a descartar.

-Probablemente lo fuera si a él no le gustara Catarina.-Respondió finalmente en tono jocoso, a lo que Alfonso empezó a arrepentirse terriblemente de haber dicho una mentira sobre que le gustaba la heroína.-Además todo este alboroto nos ha interrumpido, quiero saber qué pasa.

-Ya hablaremos de todo esto después, es muy interesante...-Alba tocó brevemente el hombro de su amiga del moño y se fue hacia el escenario para verlo todo de cerca.

Milo miró a los dos chicos sonriente, su amigo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, la cosa entre ellos dos hubiera acabado muy bien si hubiera dicho la verdad. La joven se encogió de hombros sonriendo también y se fue tras Alba para ver también lo que ocurría.

-Alfonso, mijo, ¿cómo se puede ser tan tonto?-Preguntó Milo riéndose.-Mira que perder la oportunidad de hacerte con esas posaderas.

-¡Deja de mirarle el culo! ¡Pardiez!-Exclamó enfadado el rubio en bajo.-Además no quiero ir tan rápido, no quiero que las cosas salgan mal y me gustaría enamorarla poco a poco.

-Pero, ¿no has oído de lo que ha dicho? ¡Ha sugerido que podía haber sido una cita!

-Quizá lo decía de broma o algo para tomar el pelo a Alba, si las cosas pasaran tan rápido no acabaría demasiado bien la cosa, de todas maneras déjalo, al menos no me odia.

-Está bien, como quieras.

-¿Y tú que hacías con Alba? ¿No os llevabais mal?

-Sí... Pero sucedieron cosas que... no tienen importancia ahora mismo.-Milo dejó atrás a su amigo y fue con las chicas hacia el escenario. Alfonso no tuvo más remedio que ir con ellos y dejar el tema, era obvio que ambos tenían algo, pero quizá no era oportuno meterse.

Esperaron los cuatro adolescentes a que algo ocurriera, pues el telón seguía cerrado y el parque se llenaba y se llenaba de cada vez más personas curiosas que querían ver lo que sucedía.  
Sin razón aparente, una bomba de humo estalló entre la multitud y todo quedó inundado en una humareda rosa, que provocó que la gente de allí tosiera e intentara irse, pero se chocaban y tropezaban algunos que estaban en el centro. Por suerte Maricarmen y sus amigos estaban más a fuera de la multitud y pudieron escabullirse, aunque la chica del moño tiró por otro lado, se escondió entre unos arbustos y se convirtió en Catarina rápidamente, puesto a que eso olía a problemas.

Ella salió e intentó disipar el humo haciendo girar el yoyó para saber qué estaba pasando, aunque solo pudo ver a lo lejos cómo a Alfonso le intentaba atrapar una sombra rara, entonces corrió hacia él y le cogió en brazos rápidamente mientras se lo llevaba a un lugar seguro apartado de la multitud.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la superheroína, mirando a Alfonso con preocupación.

-Sí, pero... ¿Qué diantres está pasando?-Preguntó confuso el chico rubio, mirando hacia los lados. En la multitud parecía haber follón y la gente empezó a gritar nerviosa porque seguían lanzando bombas de humo.-¿Y Maricarmen?

-No lo sé, pero quédate a salvo, guapo, yo voy a salvar a esa gente.-Ella besó la frente de su compañero y después se marchó corriendo a salvar a los demás. Él se quedó petrificado y luego refunfuñó y se fue corriendo a esconderse para transformarse tras un árbol grande.

-Tsk, si esa loca supiera que soy yo no me haría tantos cariñitos...-Se quejó el rubio mientras Plagg salió de su chaqueta.

-Deja de ser tan bobo y di las palabras mágicas ya.-Protestó el kwami negro, para sorpresa de Alfonso, ya que este solía ser muy descuidado.

-Cierto... Debo salvar a Maricarmen y a mis amigos de lo que quiera que esté pasando. ¡Transfórmame!

Alfonso se acabó convirtiendo en Gato Negro y acudió hacia donde estaba la multitud de gente asustada, aunque ahora ya casi no había nadie, pues habían salido corriendo. Además Catarina cogió a varias personas que estaban tosiendo o se habían caído y las apartó de allí. Y fue entonces cuanto se oyeron unas risas y el telón del escenario se abrió de par en par. Ahí arriba aparecieron unas cinco personas vestidas con pomposos vestidos y trajes rosas, con máscaras de gas con formas de picos que extrañamente no tapaban la zona de la boca. Una mujer rubia con un recogido alto era la que parecía presidir el grupo, y junto a ellos se encontraban unas cuatro personas que estaban atadas a unos postes de madera que había en el escenario, una de esas personas era Milo, y todos estaban amordazados y visiblemente asustados.

Catarina y Gato Negro se encontraron frente a aquellas personas y miraron alarmados la escena. Luego se miraron entre sí y la muchacha apartó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sigues con la tontería?-Preguntó Gato hacia su compañera de equipo, pero esta no le respondió, dado a que la situación no era la idónea para hablar. Ella solo miró a la mujer vestida de lo que parecía ser un pájaro rosa y gruñó.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo con esa gente inocente?!-Preguntó a la mujer directamente.

-¿Que quién soy?-Preguntó de vuelta esta entre risas exageradas.-¿Te gustan los flamencos, pequeña mariquita?

Alba estaba escondida tras un árbol y lo veía escandalizada, pero a la vez descubrió lo que querían decir los panfletos que encontró por la calle, aunque aún no entendía el propósito de todo aquello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, vieja rara?-Cuestionó Gato Negro, viendo sus extrañas pintas,y observando que su vestido era muy provocativo y llevaba mucho escote.-¿Eres una fulana o algo así?

-Ya te gustaría a ti...-Masculló Catarina en bajo, pero el chico la oyó.

-¡Eh!-Exclamó Gato, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada y la mujer aquella se puso seria y alzó la voz:

-¡Callaos! Estoy aquí para arrebataros esos miraculous que tenéis, y a cambio soltaremos a estas personas.

Algunos periodistas y fotógrafos estaban a lo lejos intentando enterarse de algo y fotografiar los acontecimientos, aunque obviamente esas pedazo de cámaras se veían bastante, y por suerte para esa gente los villanos estaban centrados en sus rehenes y en los superhéroes.  
Ambos jóvenes intuyeron que esa mujer también poseía un kwami con su miraculous, sin embargo no la habían visto usar sus poderes.

-No vamos a darte nada, y vamos a salvar a esa gente.-Dijo Catarina desafiante, y había tenido una idea, pero para ello necesitaba a Gato Negro aunque estuviera enfadada con él, así que ella le agarró del brazo y le atrajo hacia ella, bastante cerca, lo que él interpretó mal.

-Ya sabía yo que poco tardarías en perdonarme.-Susurró Gato mientras le acariciaba uno de los mechones que sobresalía de su recogido, pero Catarina le mantuvo prudentemente alejado y no dejó que hiciera nada raro.

-Imbécil, tenemos que hacer algo para derrotar a esa payasa, y tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero eso no significa que haya perdonado tu miserable comportamiento del otro día.

-Vale, supongo que soy yo el que debería pedirte per...-Gato no terminó su frase porque aquella villana había bajado de un salto del escenario y había sacado un estilete medieval con la empuñadura rosa mientras se dirigía a ellos para atacarlos, así que se apartaron en el acto el uno del otro y sacaron sus armas también.

-¡Me doy por presentada! ¡Soy la Flamenca!-Gritó toda orgullosa mientras se quedaba quieta, los dos superhéroes la miraban enfadados y en guardia, pero al oír esto se empezaron a reír.

-¡Pff jajaja!-Se reía Gato de ella.-¿La Flamenca? ¿Esto es en serio? Parece una broma de mal gusto.

-Sí, sí, reíos, pero los rehenes pueden morir si os pasáis de listillos y no me dais los miraculous.-Repetía la villana con rabia. De cerca realmente era horrible, pues su máscara tenía un aspecto terrorífico, como si fuera la de un galeno del renacimiento con una máscara para evitar la peste negra, pero sin la parte de la boca y con un pico rosado con la punta negra de lo más inquietante.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Catarina enrolló con su yoyó a la Flamenca y la quedó atada unos momentos para que Gato actuara, y este lo pilló y fue al escenario a por el resto de villanos que aún permanecían ahí quietos junto a sus civiles que habían cogido de rehenes.

Por desgracia la mujer malvada se soltó e intentó atacar a Catarina, que esquivaba sus golpes y espadazos con ágiles movimientos y Gato Negro en vez de subir al escenario se metió por debajo usar su Cataclismo ahí y derribarlo con las personas aquellas encima. Lo malo sería que estaban ahí los ciudadanos atados y ellos podrían resultar heridos, así que pensó en salvarlos antes de derrumbar la plataforma de madera. Pudo divisar a Alba tras un árbol cercano, le llamó la atención a base de ruidos extraños y ella se dio cuenta y fue a gatas con Gato para que nadie se diera cuenta. El héroe le pidió a la muchacha de pelo moreno que intentara desatar a los civiles mientras él distraía al resto de villanos.

Cuando Catarina logró apartarse de Flamenca, invocó un Lucky Charm que resultó ser una navaja. Intentó pensar qué podría hacer con ella, y entonces miró a los postes en los que estaban atados los rehenes, así que la heroína tiró debajo de la estructura de madera aquella herramienta para que Alba cortara las sogas que ataban a los civiles, entonces con cuidado subió a la parte trasera del escenario, aprovechando que los demás villanos de trajes rosados se mantenían inmóviles mirando hacia la pelea entre su líder y Catarina. Estos no parecían tener consciencia, parecían hipnotizados, lo que podía significar que solamente se movieran siguiendo las órdenes de la Flamenca. La muchacha morena de las gafas pudo soltar rápidamente a los cuatro civiles que estaban atados y estos intentaron salir corriendo, pero la villana se dio cuenta y miró hacia allí con ira.

-¡Secuaces! ¡Atrapadlos a todos!-Chilló ella, levantando sus brazos emplumados, y cuando estaba haciendo eso, había quedado de espaldas a la superheroína del moño, y esta aprovechó para darle una patada en la espalda y tirarla al suelo.

Gato Negro rápidamente activó su Cataclismo al final y tocó el escenario por debajo, haciendo que todo este se convirtiera en ceniza y los villanos junto a algunos civiles se viniera abajo. Catarina con su yoyó se balanceó sujetándose en un árbol hacia la plataforma que se derrumbaba y agarró a una mujer que estaba apunto de caer al suelo desde muy alto, poniéndola a salvo en un banco cercano. Mientras tanto, Alba pudo sostener a Milo, quien también había caído, aunque los dos quedaron en el suelo, uno encima de la otra, mirándose un poco sonrojados. Gato Negro también actuó y logró poner a salvo a los otros dos civiles que quedaban, que eran una niña y un hombre mayor.  
Entre el polvo y el humo, el escenario quedó destrozado y los villanos vestidos de rosa estaban tirados por el suelo, el telón se les había caído por encima y estaban intentando salir de la lona sin éxito.  
La Flamenca, al levantarse dolorida del suelo miró aquello horrorizada, pues sus planes habían fallado y había sido derrotada de manera absurda por unos adolescentes.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí, niñatos!-Graznaba yéndose corriendo por ahí. La policía estaba llegando con carruajes y caballos, pero la villana no era fácil de coger, y recogió a sus secuaces, yéndose saltando muy alto por los edificios.

Gato Negro y Catarina se encontraron entre sí otra vez y Gato intentó agarrar las manos de su compañera, pero esta las apartó y miró a otro lado.

-Vamos, perdóname... Estaba nervioso, no quería herir tus sentimientos.-Decía él, arrepentido, aunque con cierto tonillo burlón que a Mari transformada no le gustaba.

-Eres un lechuguino,-Decía ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras algún que otro pediodista rondaba por allí escuchando.-y ya no me importa lo que hagas, no me merece la pena seguir detrás de un ser tan egoísta y... pervertido como tú.-Los pendientes de Catarina empezaron a pitar, al igual que el anillo de Gato Negro.

-¡No soy un pervertido, Cata! Lo que insinué no era realmente lo que quería decir... Yo te aprecio y no te usaría para eso, hazme caso...

-Ya hablaremos mejor de esto, Gato, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nuestras identidades se revelen.

-¿Y tú no querías saber la mia? Podemos revelarlo ahora.

-¿Has visto la cantidad de gente que hay ahora? ¿Estás tonto o que? Mira, yo me voy, ya nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión.-Catarina se marchó de repente y un periodista se acercó al muchacho rubio con una libreta y una pluma.

-¡Oye, Gato Negro!-Dijo el chico periodista.-¿Qué acaba de pasar en el escenario? ¿Qué es eso de los ''mira-culos''?

-Eh... Nosotros poseemos unas cosas que se llaman ''miraculous'' y nos conceden poderes, y... creo que si me quedo más tiempo los poderes se irán y sabrás quien soy, así que otro día con más tiempo te concedo una entrevista, ¡hasta pronto!-El rubio se marchó con su bastón a algún callejón en el que nadie le viera y allí se destransformó.

Por su parte, Catarina se volvió a convertir en Maricarmen y fue por allí a buscar a sus amigos por el parque, pero no encontró a nadie, pues Alba y Milo se habían ido y acabó marchándose a su casa. Alfonso también acudió al parque, pero su compañera de pelo oscuro ya se había marchado tras no ver a nadie que conocía. Le molestó haber perdido la mitad de su quedada con su amada, pero al menos había avanzado bastante y se sentía orgulloso. Por otro lado, ese beso que le dio Catarina en la frente le hizo pensar que alguien le había dicho que ella le ''gustaba'' a él, cosa que no era cierta, aunque pensaba que no era posible que Maricarmen se lo hubiese dicho a Catarina puesto a que no vio a ambas juntas, pero otra posibilidad era que fueran la misma persona, sin embargo esto lo dudaba, porque la heroína era celosa, desconfiada, nerviosa e intranquila, y Mari era todo lo contrario: era pacífica, tranquila, cariñosa y confiable, y además sabía perdonar, cosa que Catarina desde luego no lo hacía después de la disculpa de Gato, de modo que lo descartó enseguida, la última opción que le quedaba pensar era que a Catarina le gustaba Alfonso o le vio muy niño y quiso tranquilizarle de esa manera, ya que una de las cualidades de esa superheroína era maternal y cuidadosa cuando no estaba desconfiando o enfadada. De cualquier modo, le daba igual, Catarina estaba de mal humor y no merecía la pena tampoco tratar con ella de momento.

Mientras el chico estaba en el parque, su padre Juan Alberto le vio y corrió hacia él, agarrándole de los hombros. Obviamente estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado y esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien, Alfonso?-Preguntaba el adulto, mirando a su hijo con preocupación, cosa que hacía mucho que no veía en su padre.

-Sí, padre, por suerte no me ha pasado nada, Catarina me salvó.-Contestó el muchacho, de lo más normal.

-Menos mal, me dijeron que por aquí había unos chalados vestidos de rosa con picos de pájaro que andaban secuestrando gente. ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Dónde está tu compañera de clase?

-Pues... Estábamos charlando en una plaza y vimos gente correr hacia este parque, así que los seguimos y pensamos que había un espectáculo o algo, pero resultó ser una trampa para Gato Negro y Catarina, y lo demás me lo perdí porque huí para que no me pasara nada cuando me rescataron. He vuelto porque Maricarmen se apartó de mi cuando lanzaron unas bombas de humo y nadie veía nada. La estoy buscando.

-Bueno vamos a su casa a ver si se encuentra bien y volvemos ya, siento que sea antes de la hora, pero con todo este follón dudo que a ella le apetezca salir de nuevo.

Alfonso asintió y los dos fueron hasta la tienda de reparaciones de nuevo. Allí se encontraba Carmen, y entonces Juan Alberto le preguntó a la mujer que si su hija había vuelto sana y salva y esta le dijo que sí, que ya estaban por irse a cenar y cerrar la tienda. Así Alfonso se quedó más tranquilo y volvió con su padre a su cortijo. No pudo verla de nuevo, pero no le preocupó porque al lunes siguiente iría a clase por fin y volvería a verla, aunque fuera de lejos... Porque Carla ya estaba aceptada en su colegio e iría también la semana entrante, y para su desgracia no podría acercarse a ella con su prometida delante.

Ambos cenaron en sus respectivas casas y tras un intenso día se marcharon a sus habitaciones, aunque Alfonso no podía dormir y Maricarmen había decidido ir a verle siendo Catarina, pero yo quería antes hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido, ya que estábamos las dos solas en su cuarto y la situación era peligrosa.  
Salí de su bolsillo del vestido y ella se sentó en la cama. Yo me puse ante ella volando.

-Maricarmen, creo que esa señora que te ha atacado posee otro miraculous, ¡lo he notado!-Le decía yo, preocupada, pues esa era la gran amenaza a la que me refería en un principio.

-Lo sé, Tikki, no creo que la gente normal sepa sobre los miraculous así como así, y sí, también sé que aunque parezca ridícula no debería subestimarla.

-Exacto, sospecho que es muy poderosa, su kwami no es como nosotros, pero no está hecho tampoco para hacer el mal, osea que está siendo mal utilizado por ella para conseguir tus pendientes y el anillo de Gato Negro.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Para qué quiere los dos miraculous si ya tiene uno muy poderoso?

-Porque los vuestros son los más poderosos, y juntos obtienen el control absoluto, no sabría explicarte bien cómo es, pero cuenta la leyenda que te haces una especie de dios todopoderoso cuando llevas los dos. Así que tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré. Ahora voy a ir a ver a Alfonso, necesito ver si está bien y preguntarle algunas cosas, seguro que le hace ilusión ver a Catarina.

-Uy, alguien parece que se ha enamorado.

-No es eso... creo, debería conocerle más. Pero no te niego que me parezca mono. Es muy atractivo, aunque sigo sintiendo cosas por Gato y eso no desaparece de un día a otro.

-Supongo que es complicado, bueno, si quieres ve a verle, pero deberías perdonar también a Gato, él te ha pedido disculpas y no las aceptaste...

-Es verdad, ya lo haré mañana que es sábado y supongo que irá a la Torre del Oro a las doce de la noche, allí le encontraré y hablaré con él, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a esa tía lo mejor será que no estemos enfadados. ¡Venga, transfórmame Tikki!

Yo una vez más desaparecí en uno de los miraculous de Maricarmen y esta se convirtió en Catarina. Salió por su balcón y atravesó la ciudad para llegar hasta las afueras, donde estaba la Hacienda Avilés. Una vez llegó, recorrió los alrededores de la casa con cautela y con cuidado de no ser vista por nadie más. Nunca había ido a la casa de Alfonso, pero sabía dónde estaba porque era el único cortijo con viñedos que había alrededor, así que pudo ir fácilmente sin perderse aún siendo de noche.  
Buscó por la parte superior de la casa alguna ventana que diera a la habitación de Alfonso y fue mirando por todas ellas. Por desgracia casi todas estaban cerradas y las cortinas estaban echadas, así que no se veía dentro. La única habitación que tenía la ventana abierta y el balcón más grande era la de Juan Alberto, y se le podía ver a él en pijama mirándose en un espejo mientras se peinaba el pelo y se lo miraba atentamente.  
Probó a llamar a otra ventana y así alguien abriría, pero Catarina no estaba segura de cuánta gente vivía en esa casa y tenía miedo a equivocarse, de modo que se puso en un balcón aleatorio y llamó varias veces a la puerta por la que se salía a este. Al oír cómo alguien se acercaba se subió al tejado por si se equivocaba, y en efecto, salió de allí Carla, en corpiño y pololos, o sea, ropa interior de la época y con el pelo suelto. La rubia miró a ambos lados, pero al no ver nada se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar a su cuarto. La superheroína fue a otro balcón, cruzando los dedos e hizo lo mismo, ocultándose nuevamente en el tejado, mirando si salía Alfonso. Él sí salió esta vez sin camisa y miró a los lados, un tanto perdido, y de pronto, Catarina saltó ante sus narices, haciéndose ver.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó Catarina, sonriente aunque sin poder evitar echar un vistazo al cuerpo del chico.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Oye, ¿no has pensado que irrumpir en casa de la gente así porque sí puede resultar violento?-Respondió este, tapándose con los brazos.

-Lo siento... Tú tienes la culpa por abrir en paños menores. Si quieres me voy, solo he venido por petición de tu amiga comosellame Escobar, le sentará mal no saber de ti tras lo que ha pasado.-Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Alfonso la agarró de la muñeca y volvió a girarla en su dirección.

-Vale, bueno, pues... estoy bien, dile que estoy bien y eso... ¿quieres algo más?

-Te noto algo arisco conmigo... ¿Tienes algún problema? Es decir... Sé que no nos conocemos mucho y eso, solo de haberte salvado esta tarde, pero si te caigo mal dímelo.

-No es eso Cata...¡rina! Es que... estoy de problemas hasta el cuello, lo siento.

-Sí, esa excusa me suena, ¿está de moda decir eso para ser un imbécil con los demás?

-Bien, ¿quieres saber qué me pasa? Si no eres cotilla y no se lo vas largando a todo el mundo te lo confesaré.

-Claro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie, soy una superheroína, no voy contando las intimidades de la gente por ahí. Te escucharé encantada.-Catarina se sentó en el balaustre* del balcón y le miró, esperando.

-Pues para empezar no me gustan los toros, odio hacer de torero con toda mi maldita alma, y por suerte no he tenido el ''privilegio'' de matar a ninguno, pues el otro día se escaparon y no hubo corrida para mi suerte. Por otro lado mi padre me obliga a mantener una identidad que no me corresponde y a causa de ello hice que Alba y Maricarmen me odiaran, y la gente que me ama lo hace por algo que no soy, y francamente no lo disfruto, y lo peor de todo es que tengo que casarme con una descerebrada y fea chica que es la hija de los marqueses de Burgos, y ahora está viviendo aquí y va a ir al colegio conmigo, al menos logré aplazar la boda hasta que tuviera mis estudios, o hasta que se me ocurra cómo escapar o encaminar mi asquerosa vida hacia un destino mejor.

Cuando acabó de hablar el chico, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, y se tapó la cara con vergüenza. Catarina se quedó bastante conmovida, todo aquello si que debía ser horrible para él, y eso que hacía unos días tenía otra imagen completamente distinta de él. Ella fue hasta Alfonso y le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándole cariñosamente.

-No te mereces nada de eso...-Le susurró ella, mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico rubio.-No diré esto a nadie, pero te ayudaré como pueda si quieres...

-Gracias... Pero, antes estaba mucho peor, ahora... cuando estuve un rato con mi compañera mi ánimo mejoró, porque ella dejó de tener una imagen errónea de mi, y estuvo feliz a mi lado, le conté parte de lo que me pasaba, aunque me hubiera gustado contárselo todo a ella porque... es muy importante para mi, ¿sabes?

No pudo evitar ponerse roja la chica, ¿podía significar que Alfonso estaba enamorado de ella como civil? Se estaba haciendo un verdadero lio puesto a que primero le dijo que le gustaba Catarina, o... ¿quizá aquello era una excusa para no sincerarse ahí?  
Los sentimientos de Maricarmen estaban cambiando, muy despacio, pero lo hacían, y se estaba confundiendo más todavía porque seguía enamorada de Gato Negro y le costaba olvidarse de él.

-Ya veo.-Catarina le sonrió al adolescente y le acarició la mejilla.-Pues, yo te aconsejo que si esa chica te hace tu vida más llevadera de alguna manera que intentes pasar tiempo con ella.

-Eso es lo difícil, mi ''prometida'' va a estar a partir de ahora detrás de mi día y noche, verme con cualquier otra chica va a ser una tarea difícil, pero no me refiero a que yo vaya con chicas por... bueno, nada indebido, me refiero más amistosamente.

-Lo entiendo, bueno, te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que sea.-Alfonso la miró a los ojos, estos se le hacían familiares, nunca había visto a Catarina de aquella manera, porque normalmente ella se le hacía un poco pesada, pero al parecer con los civiles si que era amable.-Ahora tengo que irme, ¿algún mensaje para alguien?

-Sí... Obviamente, dile a Mari que estoy bien, y espero verla pronto.-Él rió un poco nervioso.

-De acuerdo.-Ella le revolvió el pelo con su mano y se subió al balaustre directamente.-Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí cuando vuelvan a intentar raptarte.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa, buenas noches...

Ella se fue con su yoyó de vuelta a su casa y Alfonso se metió en su cuarto de nuevo. Él también se había confundido bastante, Catarina sabía ser normal de vez en cuando y encima le ayudó a desahogarse, cosa que quería haber hecho desde hacía mucho, pero siendo Gato no podía por su identidad secreta, así que ese peso al menos se lo quitó de encima.

 **Continuará!**

 ***Balaustre:** Estructura de piedra, granito o madera que limita un balcón o una terraza.


	7. A dos bandas

**En el presente:**

Marinette escuchaba un día más a Tikki, y tras escuchar lo que la kwami contaba, la chica seguía quedándose estupefacta con toda la historia.

-Vaya, así que ha aparecido esa mujer para robarles los miraculous.-Comentaba Marinette, riéndose.-Me suena demasiado.

-Sí, algunas veces en la historia aparecían chalados usando sus poderes para el mal y para conseguir el poder absoluto,-Respondía Tikki con una explicación.-pero ser avaricioso no trae buenas consecuencias, y no quiero adelantarme a los acontecimientos, así que no me hagas contar de más.

-Está bien, está bien. Continúa, por favor.

-Bien, pues...

 **Narra Tikki:**

Después de visitar a Alfonso, Maricarmen se fue a su casa y entró por el balcón como de costumbre. Se durmió enseguida, pues estaba agotada de aquella pelea y necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente sería sábado y tenía que hacer recados por la mañana temprano, y lo más importante: por la noche tendría que ir a la Torre del Oro otra vez a las doce para ver a Gato si quería aclarar las cosas con él, esperaba que se presentara.

Durante aquel día todo fue muy aburrido, Mari estuvo comprando y hablando con Alba sobre lo ocurrido, aunque fue interesante oír que después de lo que le pasó a la chica de pelo marrón, esta se fue con Milo y pasaron la tarde juntos. La marroquí le confesó a su amiga que se había encariñado de él y era posible que se hubiera enamorado, sin embargo el chico no parecía dar muchas señales de sentir lo mismo. Lamentablemente no sé con demasiados detalles la relación entre Alba y Milo, pero me hubiera gustado, solo sabía lo que Maricarmen me contaba, y obviamente ella solo podía contarme lo que Alba le decía, y no era demasiado detallista, de modo que se sabe poca cosa de estos dos.

Volviendo a Maricarmen, ella pasó la tarde con su amiga y después, cuando esta se tuvo que ir, se dio un baño tranquilamente antes de cenar. Tras ello cenó, descansó un poco, y cuando cumplieron las doce, se convirtió en Catarina y fue hasta justo en frente de su casa, donde estaba la torre a la que siempre acudía a ver a Gato los sábados y algún que otro día aleatorio.  
Cuando se encontró allí vio que aún su compañero de equipo no había llegado, de modo que esperó un rato a que él llegara. Hacía algo de viento esa noche y no hacía demasiado calor, se estaba bastante bien en la calle, así que eso relajó a Catarina mientras esperaba a Gato Negro, que se estaba retrasando, cosa que nunca solía hacer.  
Alfonso estaba teniendo problemas con Carla, esta le insistía para pasar la noche con él, pero el chico se negaba y estaba deseando quedarse solo en su cuarto para encerrarse y poder ir a ver a Catarina.  
Ellos dos se encontraban en el pasillo entre las dos habitaciones, y la chica rubia agarraba al rubio, quien deseaba marcharse cuanto antes.

-¡Carla! Es muy tarde y tengo sueño, déjame en paz.-Pedía ya de los nervios Alfonso, tratando de hablar en bajo para no despertar a su padre.

-¡Algún día tendremos que consumar!-Chillaba la muchacha aún agarrándole del brazo, quien estaba vestida solo con la ropa interior otra vez.

-Pero hoy no es ese día, tendremos que conocernos más si quieres algo así conmigo.

-¡Ni si quiera me has dado un beso!-Seguía hablando en voz alta ella.

-¡Baja el volumen, estúpida!-Le gritó finalmente Alfonso, muy enfadado, pero de repente salió más cabreado aún Juan Alberto de su habitación, que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que es este alboroto?!-Vociferó este con el pijama puesto.-¡¿No sabéis qué hora es?! ¡Idos a dormir, cojones!

-L-lo siento, padre...-Contestó arrepentido el adolescente, mientras se soltaba de mala manera de Carla y le miraba muy mal.-Y tú déjame de una vez, has hecho que me lleve una bronca.

-¡Carla, como no te comportes le diré a tus padres que te lleven con ellos!-Volvió a gritar el adulto, todavía enfadado, pero luego se metió en su cuarto refunfuñando mientras Carla se quedaba helada.

-V-vale Alfonso, perdón...-Dijo ella con un hilo de voz y retrocedió sobre sus pasos.-Iré a mi cuarto está noche, ¡hasta mañana!-Y también abandonó el pasillo para meterse en su habitación.

-Uf... Por fin...-Susurró el chico, aliviado y entró en su habitación después de todo el jaleo. Cerró el cerrojo de dentro y se dispuso a buscar a Plagg, que esta vez no estaba con él, si no que estaba en su cuarto comiendo bien escondido en el balcón.-¿Plagg? ¿Dónde estás?

Mi compañero kwami entró nuevamente en la habitación con las patas manchadas del queso aquel de untar que solía comer. Dio un eructo frente a Alfonso y luego se chupó las patas.

-¿Hora de transformarse?-Preguntó Plagg, despreocupado.

-Oh, santo dios, ¡cómo apestas!-Exclamó en bajo el chico rubio, asqueado.-Ya podrías ser más educado y limpio.

-No soy tu mascota ni nada parecido, si quieres tus poderes debes aguantar el pestazo.

-Buah, está bien, pero no quiero ir oliendo a queso cuando vaya a ver a Catarina.

-Pues luego cuando estés transformado te echas perfume y ya está, quejica.

-¡Transfórmame ya!

Tras decir aquello, Plagg desapareció en el anillo del chico, este se convirtió en Gato Negro y salió de su habitación para ir rápidamente hacia la torre del Oro, donde su compañera estaría esperándole desde hacía media hora. Cuando llegó, la vio sentada en el suelo de la parte superior de la torre y se sentó a su lado. Ella le miró y dio un pequeño gruñido.

-Llegas tarde, he estado a punto de irme.-Dijo ella muy seria.

-Ya, pero no te has ido porque aún te importo un poquito.-Contestaba picajoso del rubio, rodeando a Catarina con su brazo, ella no se quejó ni se apartó, simplemente suspiró.

-Claro que me importas, si no no habría ni venido. Teníamos que hablar de lo que ha pasado y solucionar las cosas.

-Pues ayer ni siquiera querías escucharme.

-Ya, es que ayer no era buen momento, nos estaba atacando una loca vestida de flamenco, ¿tú crees sinceramente que en un momento así se puede hablar algo?

-Vale, puede que no lo fuera, pero no quería seguir mal contigo, sé que me pasé un poco y tardé en darme cuenta... Perdóname, en serio, yo estoy pasando por cosas bastante malas ahora mismo en mi vida civil, es más, es difícil que alguien pueda estar bien últimamente, tal y como está la cosa...

-Soy consciente de ello... No importa, Gato, heriste mis sentimientos porque yo soy estúpida y te presioné, no quería hacerlo, pero los celos me pudieron.

-Tampoco te quise herir... Admito que no debería haberte contestado mal, solo tenía que haber tenido paciencia, pero como yo también soy estúpido intenté hacer las paces de otra manera.

-A nadie le gusta oír que solo sirve para ser un objeto sexual... Y yo no es que te quisiera presionar para tener algo serio contigo... Solo quería que estuvieras bien y no hicieras daño a nadie más...

-Bueno, deberíamos olvidarlo. Obviamente yo no pienso eso de ti, tan solo... dije algo que quería hacer porque... me atraes, y no solo para hacer esas cosas.

Catarina se quedó en silencio, sorprendida y miró a Gato Negro, aunque no se creía del todo lo que decía.

-No hace falta que me digas eso para no herirme,-Decía la joven superheroína, mirando hacia otro lado.-ya tengo mentalizado que no te gusto de verdad, lo superaré.

Alfonso continuaba muy indeciso, Catarina físicamente le atraía, y por lo que había visto últimamente de ella, su carácter no era tan malo como él pensaba, era así porque él sacaba lo malo de ella, pero a la vez también seguía enamorado de Maricarmen, y era eso lo que le impedía seguir adelante con Catarina.  
Después de estar callado un rato, se quedó mirando a su compañera, que acabó mirándole también a él, extrañada de sus palabras anteriores, pues él no había desmentido lo que le había dicho ella, pero entonces, sacándola de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Gato Negro la miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No estoy seguro de nada de lo que hago, ni de mis sentimientos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que que no quisiera perderte, Caty...-Le respondió finalmente el superhéroe rubio, y mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Catarina, se acercó a sus labios y los besó, tomándolo con calma. Ella no daba crédito, su corazón iba a mil y no se hubiera imaginado nunca que eso podía llegar a pasar.

No fue un beso muy largo, pues al segundo se apartó y súbitamente se puso de pie. La chica del moño le siguió e hizo lo mismo sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar. Ella estaba entusiasmada, pero a la vez no tenía claro lo que dijo antes. Probablemente Gato Negro estaba hecho un lío porque amaba a dos chicas distintas y no sabía con cual quedarse. Lo que el pobre no sabía era que las dos chicas que le gustaban eran la misma persona.  
Observó que el chico se quedó mirando hacia el edificio de Maricarmen, aunque poco después se giró hacia Catarina, que estaba roja como un tomate, y se dirigió a ella, sin decir nada. Una vez más se le quedó mirando, esos ojos verdes, ese peinado, esa voz... Por primera vez desde que la conoció estaba empezando a sospechar.

-¿Sardinita...?-Preguntó en bajo, cosa que Maricarmen transformada no llegó a oír.

-¿Has dicho algo...?-Preguntó aún aturdida Catarina.

-No, nada...-Gato Negro otra vez se le acercó, poniendo una mano en la pared en la que estaba ella apoyada para simular que la acorralaba, y sin más volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión. No lo sabía con certeza, no estaba nada seguro de que María del Carmen Escobar y Catarina fueran la misma persona, pero pensaba investigar sobre ello, pues le ayudaría a resolver muchas cosas. Durante el segundo beso, la muchacha de pelo oscuro no puedo evitar acercar a Gato a su cuerpo, y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron se miraron entre sí, un tanto sonrojados. Catarina miraba a su compañero de equipo totalmente incrédula, no sabía qué estaba pasando si quiera o qué pesaba él, pero le había fascinado recibir su primer beso de él.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto...?-Preguntó con timidez la heroína.

-No lo sé, estoy muy confuso ahora mismo, no he podido evitarlo...-Contestó Gato, sonrojado.-Quería besarte y lo he hecho... E-es todo... ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Hasta otro día!-Gato Negro caminó de los nervios hasta el extremo de la torre, se subió al bordillo y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de eso Catarina le agarró de la cola de pega que tenía su traje.

-¡Espera! Escúchame...-Pidió ella, mientras él se volvía hacia su compañera y la miró.-Somos superhéroes, nuestra identidad es secreta y no nos conocemos como civiles, prácticamente somos desconocidos, de modo que eso nos dificultaría mucho las cosas en el caso de que saliéramos, por eso... Es mejor que ambos sigamos como estamos o empeoraremos las cosas.

-Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿No era esto lo que querías?-Preguntó sin comprender por qué decía eso.-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-Porque me da la sensación de que estás dudando entre mi y otra persona, y no quiero que te obligues a estar conmigo. Estoy dispuesta a que haya algo sin compromisos, si quieres, puede que sea algo extraño, pero en esta situación creo que es más fácil.

-Eso es cierto, teniendo nuestras máscaras y los trajes no podemos comprometernos, ni entre nosotros ni con nadie, es algo que quería decir también la otra vez. Te voy a confesar quién es mi enamorada, pero solo porque en esta forma no podría ir tampoco con ella.

-Muy bien... dímelo...-La joven muchacha tenía miedo, mucho, y eso la ponía triste, pero no podía hacer nada, él tampoco tenía la culpa de enamorarse de alguien.

-Es... María del Carmen Escobar, la chica que viste allí enfrente.-Contestó señalando la casa de su compañera sin saberlo. Catarina se quedó paralizada por completo y abrió la boca sin poder creérselo. ¡Él estaba enamorado de ella! Pero claro, Gato Negro no lo sabía, puede que sospechara algo, pero no estaba seguro.-¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba cortejando a nadie más, solo intenté hablar con ella... después de robarle.

-Oh... Bueno... Pues ojalá te vaya bien con ella siendo civiles...-Ella intentaba ocultar su felicidad, pues si no sería algo sospechosa.

Gato suspiró porque pensó que ella estaría mal por dentro, así que se acercó a Catarina y la abrazó.

-Siendo civil yo soy un idiota, no creo que merezca la pena estar conmigo, pero siendo Gato Negro puedo darte a ti lo que quieras... Y no, no es un eufemismo para tener relaciones sexuales. No se que hacer con Mari, creo que debería olvidarme de ella y ya está.

-No te preocupes gatito, de verdad, no tienes que darme explicaciones, ¿vale?-Ella correspondió dulcemente al abrazo mientras sonreía.-Si crees que siendo héroes podemos hacer cosas como besarnos y eso... Creo que está bien. Además te repito que de civil no nos conocemos, así que supongo que podrías ir con quien te gusta y solo verte conmigo siendo Gato Negro, es lo justo.

-Como civil lo tengo muy difícil, pues estoy limitado y no podría. Pero, ¿no piensas que te utilizo ya?

-No, en todo caso te estaría usando yo a ti, pero somos personas distintas usando los trajes, así que dejemos a los civiles hacer lo que sea.

-Bien...-El rubio puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Catarina y volvió a besarla. Era cierto que le había gustado hacerlo, le gustaba sentir los carnosos labios de la chica y a ella le gustaba recibir los besos de Gato Negro, pero aquello en un futuro sería insostenible. Al separarse el adolescente de su compañera la miró a los ojos.-Me atraes mucho, Cata...

-Tú ya sabes que a mi también me atraes... pero no te pongas muy romántico, no quiero enamorarme más de ti y que esto salga mal...

-La vida da muchas vueltas y deberíamos disfrutarla y olvidarnos de tonterías. Mientras seamos héroes y no estemos peleando con gente extraña vestida de pájaros, vamos a intentar pasarlo bien... de diversas maneras.

-Eso sí es un eufemismo, ¿verdad?

-Solo si quieres que lo sea.-Gato Negro se puso en modo coqueto, aún tenía rodeada con sus brazos a Catarina y la miraba seductoramente. Esto pilló desprevenida a la chica, dado a que él le provocaba unas sensaciones muy intensas y realmente quería dar un paso más, pero lo malo era que era demasiado pronto para algo como lo que Gato proponía.

-Creo que para eso vas a tener que esperar un poco.-Le respondió Catarina en el mismo tono seductor que había usado el muchacho.-No me siento preparada, prefiero conocerte un poco más antes de... pasar a mayores.

-Lo entiendo, entonces sin presiones, cuando ocurra ocurrió y ya está, ¿no?

-Exacto. Ahora tengo que irme, se hace tarde y y tengo algo de sueño. ¿No vemos otro día?

-Sí, pero tendríamos que vernos por la noche, porque por el día... hay quienes me tienen muy controlado.

-En ese caso podía mañana a las doce de la noche aquí de nuevo o en un caso peor... en algún altercado.

-Vale, genial.-Ambos estaban contentos y satisfechos con aquel encuentro. Como despedida ellos dos se volvieron a besar una vez más y luego cada uno se fue por su lado diciéndose adiós.

 **Interrupción de Marinette:**

-Qué fuerte Tikki.-Decía la chica de las coletas a su kwami, que había parado de contar la historia.-Esto se va a convertir en algo muy lioso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo será.-Respondió Tikki, riéndose.-Yo me sentía muy culpable por no poder decir nada, debían saberlo todo ellos mismos, y a partir de aquí todo se vuelve muy oscuro y raro, yo te he avisado, Marinette, no te extrañes si ves algo fuera de lo normal, porque a parte de violencia y sangre va a haber mucho sexo.

-Pero... Si solo tenían quince años, ¿cómo es que van a...?

-Hace unos días te conté lo de Carla, que quería tener hijos con Alfonso, y eso conlleva tener relaciones. En esa época te dije que muy temprano andaban formando sus propias familias porque se consideraban mayores a partir de los dieciséis años, y en cuanto Alfonso cumpliera los dieciséis sería prácticamente un adulto, lo que no le dejaría más espacio para evitar a su prometida, lo bueno de ello es que me acuerdo perfectamente de que desde hacía dos años, la familia de Alba estaba encargando desde Estados Unidos un remedio relativamente nuevo que les ayudaría un montón...

-Bueno, mejor no me hagas spoiler y sigue con la historia.-Marinette reía y se acomodaba en su cama para escuchar a su pequeña amiga.

 **Narrando Tikki de nuevo:**

Más adelante, cuando lleguemos a ese tema te contaré la importante empresa de la familia de Alba, eso también es interesante y tiene que ver con todo el lío amoroso entre Alfonso, Maricarmen y Carla. Pero ahora es más importante explicar cómo se sentían nuestros protagonistas al llegar a casa.  
Maricarmen estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Sus mejillas coloradas, su gran sonrisa y sus ojos con brillos reflejaban la más pura felicidad, y no la había visto así desde que vio por primera vez a Gato Negro. Me aseguró nada más llegar a su cuarto que deseaba cantar a todo pulmón, pero sus padres ya se encontraban dormidos y no pudo hacerlo, así que solo tarareó mientras se quitaba la ropa de calle y se ponía su camisón de pijama.  
Después se soltó el moño y su cabello quedó suelto para meterse al fin en su cama.  
Tras ello habló conmigo un rato y me dijo que a pesar de que como civiles ellos iban a hacer una vida normal con otras personas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía que se encontraban bastante más cerca de lo que pensaban.

-¿Entonces piensas olvidarte de Gato Negro mientras seas Maricarmen?-Le preguntaba, pues no me enteraba demasiado de lo que había hablado.

-Supongo que es lo que toca,-Contestó ella, dudando.-si siendo Catarina estamos haciendo esto es como si fuéramos amantes o algo así, y también me imagino que hará su vida siendo civil como acordamos, así que yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees?

-Técnicamente ambos estaríais jugando a dos bandas, no creo que sea muy buena idea a la larga.

-No, pero... ¡Me ha besado! ¡Y cuatro veces! Y... planea hacer el amor conmigo... ¿No es maravilloso?

-Creo que sí... Antes era eso lo que te molestaba de él, pero bueno, si tú lo ves bien ahora... ¿Mientras tanto que harás siendo tú misma?

-No lo sé, pero sé que Gato Negro está enamorado de mi, se lo confesó a Catarina, solo tengo que encontrar la manera de encontrarle siendo civil aunque sea difícil.

-Pero Mari, ¿tú sabes en lo que vas a meterte? Sevilla es muy grande, va a ser muy complicado encontrarle.

-Pues si no le encuentro tendré que decirle quien soy.

-Estás muy cansada, será mejor que vayas a dormir y mañana lo verás todo más claro.

-Tsk, está bien... ¡Es verdad, tengo clase!

-Si es que... No estás a lo que estás.

Ambas nos reímos y al final ella apagó su candil y se durmió finalmente. Yo sabía que no tenía que forzar las cosas, pues el tiempo por sí solo traería las cosas buenas, era lo que siempre pasaba, y yo intentaba darle buenos consejos a Maricarmen tal y como te los doy a ti, Marinette, lo que pasa es que ella era mucho más cabezona y testaruda que tú, y por consiguiente, las cosas con su amado no le irían bien a la primera si lo forzaba.

En la casa de Alfonso ya se encontraba este, en su cuarto de nuevo poniéndose su pijama. Tampoco podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido, y de nuevo estaba confuso. ¿Cuántas veces en esta historia habré dicho lo de estar confuso? Bueno... es lo que tenéis los adolescentes, que no tenéis nada claro... Pero volviendo con el chico, este pensaba y Plagg estaba pidiéndole queso todo el rato.

-Plagg, sabes dónde está el maldito queso, ve tú a por él.-Le dijo ya cansado el rubio con ganas de dormirse y tranquilizarse, aunque realmente estaba contento.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso con Catarina? Está mal dar falsas esperanzas a la gente, niño.-Contestó mi compañero, sin hacer caso a lo primero que dijo su portador.

-No sé porqué lo he hecho, ella es guapa, ha demostrado que no es tan irritable como antes y no me parece mal el pacto que hicimos, así que no le estoy dando falsas esperanzas, de civil una cosa y de superhéroe otra, ella misma puso esas condiciones.

-Vale, no te me alteres, entiendo perfectamente que te sentirías genial por tener dos chicas para ti solo.

-El caso está en que me he fijado en los ojos de Catarina... Creo que son iguales a los de María del Carmen, y su color de pelo y peinado también...

-¿Estás enterado de que la mayoría de mujeres llevan un recogido así, verdad? Además, aquí la gente suele tener el pelo oscuro, la piel morena y los ojos verdes o marrones, no te hagas mucha ilusión.

-Pero hay una remota posibilidad de que lo sea, y si lo es... Seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Ay, Plagg... Que negativo... Si no lo es... pues no lo sé, ¿sería correcto estar con Catarina siendo Gato Negro y con Maricarmen siendo Alfonso al mismo tiempo?

-Pues yo lo veo como una canallada de tu parte, pero primero ten claro si realmente Maricarmen te quiere y deja de pensar bobadas. ¡Ahora dame mi queso! Me has tenido todo el día trabajando y estoy agotado y hambriento.

-¿Quiere también un vino el señor?

-Sí, por favor, tráeme una botellita de esas que hace la empresa de tu padre.

-Vete a la mierda... Me voy a la cama, y si no quieres ver cosas raras será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

-Oh, cosas de adolescentes. Muy bien, me iré a por ese vino yo solo.

-No la pifies... ¡Y no vuelvas en media hora!

Plagg no contestó y se marchó directamente a la bodega. Sé que tú no conoces a Plagg personalmente, pero te puedo asegurar que ahora no bebe alcohol y antes era horrible cómo se ponía a beber algunas veces. Sí, no me mires así, los kwamis podemos hacer casi todo lo que un humano hace... ¡No me preguntes eso ahora Marinette! Es vergonzoso...

Alfonso se metió en su cama, y bueno, como Plagg se marchó de la habitación no supo lo que estaba haciendo, pero desde luego me comentó que no quería saberlo, y prefería pensar que solo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos acudieron al instituto. Alfonso tenía ganas y a la vez no las tenía, porque vería a Mari, pero como dije antes, no podría el joven hablar con ella porque Carla también iría al mismo instituto que ellos y seguramente en el recreo estaría pegada a él. Como te expliqué en un principio, las chicas y los chicos estaban asignados en aulas distintas porque no podían aprender lo mismo, así que para la suerte de Alfonso, su prometida no estaría con él las horas que durara la clase, sin embargo le tocó a Maricarmen aguantarla, ya que fue a parar a la clase de esta.

Maricarmen se reunió con Alba como de costumbre y ambas entraron en el recinto escolar a esperar que la campana sonara. Entró justamente al jardín interior Alfonso junto a Carla, quien le abrazaba del brazo contenta, aunque a él se le veía con cara de asco.  
Las dos chicas vieron a los dos rubios entrar y Alba dio un codazo a su amiga.

-No te hagas ilusiones con ese, parece que ya tiene novia.-Le susurró la morena a su amiga.

-¿Qué dices? No me hice ninguna ilusión,-Contestaba Maricarmen, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era la prometida del chico rubio y no se podía despegar de ella.-lo del otro día fue una broma, solo somos amigos.

-Está bien, pero no sé, es raro que de repente se presente aquí con una chica... ¿no crees?

-Me dijo que había una inquilina en su casa el otro día, debe ser ella.

-Quizá son hermanos, ambos son rubios.

-Pero no se parecen en nada...

Carla y Alfonso se habían acercado a ellas dos, ya que eran las únicas que estaban por allí, y Alba pudo comprobar que era cierto lo que su amiga dijo: No se parecían absolutamente nada, y ni siquiera tenían el mismo tono de rubio. El adolescente era guapo, alto y de ojos azules, y la otra a pesar de su espesa capa de maquillaje se veía que era bastante fea, no muy alta, y sus ojos eran marrones, como el color del estiércol, además de que apestaba a colonia barata, y eso que era asquerosamente rica.

-¡Hola!-Saludó con voz chillona la chica de ojos marrones cuando se puso frente a Maricarmen y Alba.-¿Vosotras sois de la clase uno o de la clase dos de chicas?

-Somos de la clase uno.-Contestó amablemente Maricarmen, mientras con la mano saludaba a Alfonso. El chico rubio gracias a esto repentinamente se puso feliz y Alba lo notó, por poco no se echó a reír.

-¡Genial! Entonces somos de la misma clase, nos haremos super amigas.

-Oh, claro, encantadas,-Habló esta vez la morena de las gafas.-¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Carla de Burgos, la hija de los marqueses.

Alfonso se quedó callado observando la conversación, si se hacía amiga de Maricarmen probablemente empeoraría las cosas y así si que no se podrían ver a solas. Pero por otra parte, si se hacía Carla más amiga de Alba, ella podría entretenerla mientras los otros dos aprovechaban para estar juntos.

-Vaya, si que es extraño que alguien tan importante como tú esté en un colegio como este.-Observaba Maricarmen, a sabiendas de porqué estaba allí la rubia.

-La verdad es que me aburría siempre estudiando dentro de mi mansión, así que he decidido venir a clase con Alfonsito y así veo cómo conviven los pobres.

-¿Perdona?-Preguntó Alba ofendida por ello. Realmente la morena de las gafas no era pobre, pero había pasado por un mal momento y sabía de sobra lo mal que se sentía, además que Maricarmen no estaba tampoco en un buen momento y sí que le molestaba aquello, de hecho la de cabello negro había adoptado un gesto de enfado hacia Carla.

-¡Carla!-Vociferó Alfonso, mientras la agarraba del brazo.-¡No puedes decirle eso a la gente!

-Pero si es lo que son, son de clase media baja, no creo que tengan ni sirvientes, es más, puedo estar segura de que alguno de sus padres son los sirvientes de alguien más rico.

Maricarmen, dio un paso hacia adelante, en dirección a Carla y la miró amenazante.

-Escúchame, estúpida niñata.-Decía la de ojos color oliva mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre el pecho de la otra chica y lo golpeaba con este repetidas veces.-Hay gente que no tiene tanta suerte como los tuyos y vive peor, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, aquí nadie te va a consentir ese comportamiento de malcriada, porque mucha gente puede sentirse aludida y te echarán, o peor, alguien decidirá pegarte una patada en tu sucia bocaza.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Maricarmen, pero Alba estaba orgullosa, a pesar de que le pareciera extraño que actuara así puesto a que Maricarmen era pacífica siempre, realmente pensaba su amiga que podía sentirse amenazada por la rubia y que realmente sentía algo por Alfonso.  
El rubio en cambio no sabía qué hacer, no podía defender a Carla, porque no tenía razón y deseó decirle lo mismo que le hacía dicho la del moño.

-¡Esas no son maneras de hablar a una señorita!-Respondió en tono resabido la hija de los marqueses.-Ten más respeto por las clases superiores, doncella.

En esa época una doncella era prácticamente una criada, una sirvienta, y eso le sentó francamente mal a Mari, puesto a que ella no era ni una doncella ni una señorita, es decir, que estaba en mitad de las dos clases sin saber a cual pertenecía.  
Entonces se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Carla dispuesta a irse por no pegarle una paliza, y se fue hacia dentro del edificio a prisa, muy enfadada.

Alfonso quiso seguirla junto a Alba, pero este detuvo a su amiga de las gafas agarrando delicadamente su muñeca.

-Iré yo con ella, tú quédate aquí con esta imbécil irrespetuosa.-Dijo este, queriendo irse detrás de su amada, sin embargo no tardó en agarrarle Carla también, enfadada.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Preguntó esta, mosqueada con su prometido.-¿Te importa esa pobre más que yo?

-Desde luego que me importa más.-Contestó en tono despectivo, soltándose de la rubia.-Porque ella ha sido mi amiga todo lo que llevamos de curso y no me exige cosas ni me obliga a hacer otras que no quiero, y sinceramente ahora no quiero verte y no me puedes obligar a quedarme aquí.-Sin esperar respuesta de la muchacha, este se fue tras Maricarmen, y acto seguido Carla miró a Alba, ya que las dos se habían quedado solas mientras Alfonso se metía en el edificio.

-¿Realmente ofende tanto lo que he dicho?-Cuestionaba Carla, quizá un poco arrepentida.

-Bastante.-Respondió Alba, cruzándose de brazos.-Como ha dicho Mari, la gente que no son señores o de alto estatus social no tiene tanta suerte y lo pasa bastante mal. Si querías ser amiga nuestra podías no habernos insultado de esa manera.

-Perdóname, realmente yo no lo sabía, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con otro tipo de gente y pensaba que esto no os ofendía. Oye... tus gafas son más lujosas que las que suele llevar otra gente con problemas de vista, incluso hay una doncella en mi mansión que no se las podía permitir y tuvimos que comprarles alguna para que no destrozara la vajilla.

-Cada vez que dices algo así suenas despreciable... Pero supongo que no es culpa tuya, es culpa de tu educación, así que si me permites te enseñaré ciertas cosas para hablar con gente ''pobre'' como tú nos llamas, sin ofender a nadie. Y en cuanto a lo de mis gafas, bueno, mi familia tiene una pequeña empresa farmacéutica que ha estado creciendo mucho desde hace dos años y hemos obtenido bastante dinero, normalmente visto también de otra manera más lujosa y tengo un mayordomo en mi casa.

-Oh, entonces supongo que ahora eres de clase alta. Aceptaré tu ayuda... em... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Alba, Alba César.

-Encantada entonces, oh, háblame un poco de esa empresa, tengo curiosidad...

Ellas dos se quedaron charlando, aún quedaban unos minutos para entrar a clase, y mientras esto pasaba, Maricarmen y Alfonso estaban hablando dentro. De hecho voy a retroceder unos minutos para que sepas de qué hablaron. Oh, ya, sé lo que dijeron Alba y Carla porque la morena de gafas le contó todo a Mari más tarde y yo lo escuché, tranquila, no soy todopoderosa.

En fin, cuando Alfonso alcanzó a mi portadora le agarró súbitamente de la mano. Esta se quedó inmóvil y le miró.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó en tono borde la joven.

-Tranquila, por favor, no quiero que te afecte eso...-El rubio se quedó mirando a los ojos de Mari para saber si eran iguales que los de Catarina o definitivamente se lo había imaginado, pero eran exactamente iguales, y luego miró sus orejas: tenía unos pendientes, aunque estos eran negros y no se parecían en nada a los de la superheroína, sin embargo después se miró al anillo y se dio cuenta de que cambiaban de forma para que no parecieran sospechosos, entonces dio un respingo. Podría ser casualidad, una casualidad enorme...

-Estás muy raro, Alfonso, ¿qué te pasa?

-Eh... no, nada... solo que... Carla me saca de quicio, quería pedirte perdón por su comportamiento, nunca ha vivido con gente humilde como vosotros y se cree aún que la diferencia de clases la hace mejor.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, gracias por venir a hablar conmigo.-Maricarmen suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, algo triste.-Mi familia lo está pasando mal, ya te lo dije en su momento, y lo que menos quiero en que una rica estúpida me restriegue su dinero.

Se puso junto a ella Alfonso y también la miró tristemente, quiso apartar sus dudas o que todo condujera a que ella era Catarina para apoyarla.

-Quisiera ayudarte, de verdad, no me gusta verte así...-Le comentó el adolescente rubio.-Puedo convencer a mi padre para que ofrezca un trabajo mejor a alguno de tus padres, ¡y no me refiero a ser sirvientes ni mucho menos! Carla estaba muy equivocada en eso.

-No te preocupes, con la tienda últimamente nos va bien, cada vez viene más gente, es cuestión de tiempo, nada más.-Ella fijó su vista en Alfonso, realmente sentía como que tenía una conexión con él bastante fuerte.-Alfonso... Siento que contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, no sé porqué, pero es como si ambos nos conociéramos más de lo que realmente nos conocemos. El hecho de que te odiara y pase a ser tan amiga tuya al saber que no eras malo es muy raro, normalmente me costaría más tiempo.

No supo qué decir el chico ante lo que dijo Maricarmen, pero estaba conmovido.

-Mari... Ojalá yo pueda ser sincero del todo contigo...-El chico rubio bajó la cabeza, pues no le contó que Carla era su prometida ni algunos detalles más, sin embargo ella lo sabía, puesto a que Alfonso mismo se lo confesó cuando fue Catarina.

-Realmente... Ya lo sé... Carla es tu prometida...-Maricarmen levantó la cabeza de Alfonso para que la mirara.-De una u otra manera ya me lo has dicho.

Alfonso abrió bastante los ojos sin podérselo creer, ¡le estaba diciendo directamente que ella era Catarina! Pensé que se había vuelto loca realmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Le esperaba una buena bronca después al llegar a casa...  
Antes de que el pobre muchacho de ojos azules pudiera decir algo, sonó la campana y la de pelo oscuro se despidió de él con la mano y se metió en su clase. Alfonso fue a la suya bastante descolocado, no supo si realmente Mari confesó ser Catarina o que sabía leer muy bien el lenguaje corporal de la gente para averiguar tales cosas, pero aún así, le había dejado en shock.

 **Continuará!**


	8. Colegio de pobres, dramas de ricos

Pasó un día más, a la misma hora. Marinette como de costumbre se había quedado con la intriga de qué ocurriría después de lo que le contaba su pequeña amiga, y por fin esta continuaría contando esa historia sobre la anterior Ladybug a ella.

-¿Preparada, Marinette?-Preguntaba Tikki, una vez su portadora actual se metió en la cama con su pijama puesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre lo dejas en el mejor momento!-Exclamaba impaciente la chica de pelo oscuro.

-Ya, pero es lo que toca, tienes que dormir en algún momento, tú lo sabes.

Marinette rió y entonces Tikki se dispuso a proseguir la historia de Catarina y Gato Negro.

 **Narrando Tikki:**

Los dos adolescentes se habían ido a sus respectivas clases. Alfonso se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo Milo había llegado tarde a clase.

Maricarmen, Alba y Carla estaban en la clase de las chicas, la última se estaba aburriendo bastante puesto a que nunca estuvo en una clase de ''pobres'', y estaba pasándolo bastante mal porque allí olía a rancio y las chicas vestían demasiado simple y con tonos marrones y negros que no le gustaban, ella solía vestir colores claros y vivos.  
No le gustaba la clase, y a la segunda hora tuvo bien claro que no se quería quedar en ese sitio, pero tuvo que aguantarse hasta la hora del recreo, cuando todo el mundo salió al patio interior del instituto. Buscó desesperadamente a Alfonso y al encontrarle él la vio completamente horrorizada.

-¡Alfonso querido!-Chilló, dándole igual que todo el mundo les viera u oyera mientras abrazaba al rubio, que la miraba desconcertado.-¡No aguanto más, sácame de aquí!

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya has dicho algo malo de alguien y te han pegado?-Preguntaba este, esperándose cualquier cosa de Carla.

-¡Claro que no! Solo es que en esa clase huele a moho, las sillas son incómodas y las chicas pobres me miran mal, además la profesora pregunta cosas muy raras que no entiendo, y he hecho el ridículo en la pizarra, ¡unas desgraciadas con el pelo mugroso se han reído de mi!

Unas chicas pasaron a su lado, Maricarmen y Alba estaban tras dichas jóvenes escuchando también, y las muchachas que pasaban al lado de Carla y Alfonso la miraron muy mal.

-Uy, la niñata rica esta, se creerá mejor por tener un vestido caro y maquillaje de prostituta.-Dijo una, amenazante.-Una golpiza le vendría más que bien.

-Sí, ya ves, se les permite de todo y luego son así de descaradas.-Respondió la otra, y luego directamente se dirigió a la chica rubia.-¡Si tanto quieres irte vete y no vuelvas, zorra!-Y entonces siguieron su camino como si nada.

-¡Alfonso! ¡Me están insultando!-Gritó nuevamente Carla, mientras se escondía detrás de su prometido, pero este se apartó y la miró.

-A mi no me metas, estaré en tu estatus social, pero yo no soy como tú y no tengo por qué defenderte.-Le contestó este.-Será mejor que te vayas a la salida, Natalia te está esperando con el chófer del carruaje, me da la sensación de que sabían que esto iba a pasar.

-Pues me voy, y que no me vuelvan a traer aquí.

-Pero eso significa que yo tampoco podré volver, ¿vas a hacerme eso?-Alfonso se sintió apurado al saber esto, y luego se fijó en que María del Carmen le estaba mirando junto a Alba, sin decir nada.

-No, tú te puedes quedar, si tú eres capaz de aguantarlo... Además, no puedo hacerle eso a mi futuro esposo.-Carla de la nada se acercó a Alfonso y le dio un beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque estaba esperando a que él lo hiciera, pero como no daba el primer paso, ella debía hacerlo. Tras apartarse, el joven se quedó mirando a su prometida con una cara indescriptible, y entonces Carla se fue corriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano.-¡Nos vemos en casa, querido!

Maricarmen al vez aquello se sintió extraña, frunció el ceño como si le molestara, Alba en cambio se reía de la cara de Alfonso. Este miró a Mari, la cual aparentemente estaba enfadada y no sabía por qué, así que ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse a otro sitio, ya que ahí no pintaba nada.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas?-Cuestionaba su amiga morena.-¿No te habrás puesto celosa, verdad?

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Contestó bruscamente la del moño, con un tono agresivo.-¡Por supuesto que no! Me voy a merendar dentro, aquí hace mucho calor.

El rubio de ojos azules lo escuchó todo y se sorprendió, por ese tono estaba claro que le había molestado. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Milo llegó junto a Alfonso, ya que este supuestamente había ido al baño, no sé porqué Plagg me contó algo como esto, pero bueno, cuando este llegó miró a su amigo, obviamente se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado, más que nada porque su compañero estaba inmóvil, mirando hacia las dos chicas que se marchaban, y encima este tenía todos los labios llenos de carmín.

-No me digas que Maricarmen te ha besado.-Decía ya de antemano el muchacho moreno de las gafas.

-Ojalá... Ha sido el momento más raro de mi vida...-Contestaba Alfonso, aún de lo más extrañado mientras sacaba un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y empezaba a limpiarse el maquillaje de la boca.-Carla se estaba quejando de la clase en la que estaba y luego esas dos vinieron, se quedaron viendo todo y... cuando me quise dar cuenta, Carla me había besado y se fue corriendo fuera del instituto.

-Qué narices, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada, mijo?

-Porque me he quedado estupefacto con lo que pasó después. Vi a Maricarmen... Estaba celosa... Creo. Su rostro reflejaba molestia o algo así.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si hasta hace bien poco te odiaba, yo no sé qué esta pensando...

-Te lo juro por mi madre que en paz descanse, ¡que se ha puesto celosa!

-Bueno, si es así solo tendrías que hablar con ella y seducirla un poco para ver si es cierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y si me equivoco? Me tomaría de nuevo por un lechuguino.

-Pues yo que sé, solo sé tú mismo.

-Se intentará, tú distrae a tu novia para que se aparte de ella y se quede sola.

-¡No es mi novia! Pero bueno, iré...

Ambos chicos buscaron a Alba y a Maricarmen por dentro del edificio. No tardaron en encontrarlas y verlas sentadas en un banco merendando, ambos se quedaron quietos algo lejos mientras las observaban. La gente caminaba por allí, así que estaban camuflados entre los alumnos y ellas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Ve tú primero y te llevas a Alba, ya cuando Mari esté sola iré yo.-Decía en bajo Alfonso, dando instrucciones.

-Vale. suerte mijo.-Milo se acercó a ellas y miró directamente a la morena. Esta se sonrojó al verle y se levantó del banco sin más.-Alba, tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿E-eh? Bueno... Dime.-Respondió ella, nerviosa.

-A solas mejor...-Milo directamente agarró suavemente la mano de Alba y se la llevó a otro lado. Maricarmen les miró raramente y luego oyó a alguien caminar hacia ella.

Giró su mirada hacia el sonido de los pasos aquellos y vio a Alfonso, con una cara bastante seria, suponía que era hora de hablar seriamente con él, la cosa estaba muy extraña. Él también se puso frente a ella, aunque al acercarse siempre le empezaba a latir el corazón y se ponía nervioso, pero quería intentar mantenerse serio y alejar sus sentimientos hacia ella para aclarar las cosas.

-Mari, debo hablarte algo muy importante.-Dijo este, intentando no tartamudear, se había puesto rojo.

-¿Tú también?-Cuestionó la joven de pelo negro.-Estáis un poco raros.

-En realidad Milo ha distraído a tu amiga para apartarla de ti, quería que habláramos a solas.

-Vale, pero date prisa, que pronto tendremos que ir a clase.

-Eso me importa una leche frita ahora mismo.-Reunió valor Alfonso para agarrar a Maricarmen de su mano libre, ya que con la otra sostenía una bolsa de pastas de su merienda. La levantó despacio del banco sin hacerla daño y se la llevó hasta los baños, metiéndola en el de los hombres, todo mientras el timbre de las clases sonaba para que todos acudieran a sus aulas.

-¡A-Alfonso!-Se quejaba ella, bastante confusa.-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Nos van a reñir, y más a mi por meterme en este cuarto de baño.

-Tranquilízate, si viene alguien nos escondemos en algún cubículo y ya está, pero esto es muy importante y voy a ir sin rodeos.

Yo estaba asustada claramente, pensé que la había pillado y le iba a preguntar si era Catarina, pero no fue así del todo.

-¿Qué quieres? Estás asustándome...-Seguía contestando Maricarmen, quien obviamente estaba a parte de extrañada por su comportamiento, asustada, aunque pensaba que él no sería capaz de hacerle nada extraño.

-Perdona por el sobresalto.-Intentó relajarse el rubio y se alejó un poco de ella.-Antes vi tu arrebato repentino cuando Carla me besó... Yo me preguntaba si tú... Por algún casual estabas celosa...

-¿Celosa por qué? Me fui de esa manera porque veo que es ella quien te está haciendo tantos males, sé que no te gusta y te obligan a estar con ella...-Al oír eso, yo estaba en el bolsillo de su falda, así que di un empujón hacia su cuerpo, esperando que se callara y no siguiera delatándose, al final la iba a pillar.

-Eso era la otra cosa, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¡Yo no te lo dije! ¿Eres Catarina?

Tanto ella como yo nos quedamos de piedra en ese mismo instante, si es que Mari era demasiado impulsiva y no podía evitarlo, pero más le valía solucionar las cosas.

-¿Pero a qué viene esa patochada ahora?-Preguntó, visiblemente enfadada, tratando de fingir.-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me estás diciendo?

-Pues que solo ella y Milo saben lo de mi matrimonio de conveniencia y ahora mágicamente lo sabes tú porque yo te lo he dicho ''de alguna manera'' como me has dicho antes. Si eres ella me gustaría saberlo, de verdad.

-Estás como un manojo de cencerros, Alfonso, tan solo lo he averiguado porque al entrar al instituto estaba ella en una pose cariñosa contigo y tú te veías molesto y lo decías con tu cara, además, creo que sabes de sobra que estoy demasiado ocupada como para ejercer de superheroína por ahí. Estoy estudiando, trabajando con mis padres en la tienda, limpiando de arriba abajo mi casa cuando ellos no están y yendo a comprar cada vez que lo piden, ¿aún sigues creyendo que puedo ser Catarina con todo ese trabajo? Deja de montarte teatros en la cabeza.-Maricarmen le apartó fingiendo estar enfadada, ya que él se había colocado antes frente a ella, que estaba de espaldas a la pared y no le dejaba mucho hueco para irse.

-¡L-lo siento Mari! Es que... Es muy importante...-Intentaba Alfonso que ella no se marchara antes de tiempo, aunque no la agarraba por no hacer la cosa más incómoda. La muchacha de ojos verdes estaba de espaldas a él, pero se giró para hablarle de nuevo, a pesar de que estuviera apurada porque estaba perdiendo clase.

-¿Importante? ¿Por qué debería ser importante para ti que yo sea Catarina?

-Eh...-Él empezó a quedarse callado porque también estaba metiéndose en un lio, obviamente era porque él se sentiría aliviado de que Catarina fuera Maricarmen, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, pero debía mentirle de alguna manera para que no descubriera que era Gato Negro.-V-vale, confieso que es porque Catarina me gusta y... t-tú también.

No tuvo más remedio que confesarse allí mismo, en los baños del instituto, solo para encubrir su identidad secreta porque había actuado impulsivamente como Maricarmen, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eso está más que claro.  
La joven de cabello negro repentinamente se puso roja y no sabía qué decir, recordaba lo que habló con Gato de que siendo civiles podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero, ¿realmente podía aceptar a Alfonso? No le conocía lo bastante como para saber si le gustaba tanto como Gato, pues tampoco era sencillo para ella alejarse de su amado. Pero por otro lado, admitió dentro de su cabeza que sí se había puesto un poco celosa antes cuando Carla besó al chico, sin embargo no alcanzaba a conocer el motivo, y además se sentía extrañamente unida a él, tal y como le dijo cuando llegaron al instituto por la mañana. Incluso llegó a sospechar que era mucha casualidad que él y Gato Negro estuvieran ''enamorados'' de Catarina y de Maricarmen a la vez. Ahora quien sospechaba era Mari de su compañero de colegio, pero no le dijo nada, además no se parecían demasiado en carácter, necesitaría pruebas.

-Si ya has acabado... Tenemos que volver a clase, nos van a castigar al final...-Habló finalmente la chica del moño, apenada pero intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque llevó su mano hasta la cara de Alfonso y le acarició suavemente, mientras se le acercaba.-Y no te preocupes, encontrarás a tu Catarina...-Ella sin más se alejó de él y le dio la espalda para salir de allí. El rubio se quedó inmóvil, mirando como se iba su amada, la cual le había frienzoneado de lo lindo. Por supuesto ellos aún no usaban ese término, pero es lo más fácil de describir.

Para Mari fue más bien como una pausa para aclarar sus sentimientos, pues era posible que estuviera empezando a sentir algo por Alfonso, y lo quería negar solo porque quería buscar quién era Gato Negro en realidad. Pobrecillos, con la verdad en las narices y sin enterarse, solo conseguían liar las cosas mucho más. El caso es que ahora ella era la que esperaba que ambos chicos fueran la misma persona, y estaba pensando de hecho en lo mismo que pensó Alfonso de Catarina y Mari: ambos tienen el pelo rubio, ojos azules, y el mismo físico, estatura y tono de voz, lo que fallaba eran sus personalidades; Gato era muy extrovertido, prepotente, gruñón a veces y tenía un carácter fuerte que atraía a las mujeres, y Alfonso era más recatado, se guardaba cosas que pensaba o le sucedían por miedo y desde luego solo atraía a las mujeres porque era ''famoso'' y rico, pero su carácter era cerrado y desde luego no hacía las mismas cosas extravagantes que Gato.

Alfonso no quería dejar se que fuera tal cual, le había dejado algo extrañado, pero a la vez no quería ponerse tan en ridículo yendo detrás de ella. ¿Qué haría?  
Finalmente, antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, se detuvo por si sola, dándose cuenta de que él se había quedado quieto y no decía nada más.

-Quizá he sido algo brusca contigo...-Dijo una vez más Maricarmen, volviendo a girarse hacia él.-Estoy nerviosa porque ha tocado el timbre hace un buen rato y nos van a poner falta... Pero si quieres decir algo más lo escucharé...

-Perdóname, de verdad, te lo tenía que decir de alguna manera...-Respondía Alfonso, de lo más nervioso.-Y no podía aguantarme más, porque con el tema de Carla es muy complicado hablar contigo.

-Muy bien... Me quedaré hablando contigo tranquilamente. Pero antes déjame claro algo, ¿quién fue la que te gustó primero? Porque... Todo esto es muy raro, es decir, no nos conocemos mucho, no sé qué decirte al respecto.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo de Catarina era una excusa Mari, a mi me gustas tú y he estado mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, desde principio de curso, pero ahora si que siento algo por Catarina también y tienes razón, es muy raro, y yo soy patético, lo sé, pero sinceramente estoy harto de que mi padre me use y quiero poder enamorarme de quien yo quiera, y en este momento te quiero a ti.

No supo qué contestar la chica mientras continuaba roja como un tomate, obviamente tampoco tenía nada claro, pero no le pareció mal que Alfonso estuviera enamorado de ella, sin embargo, como dije antes, solo quería tener claras las cosas y saber si él le gustaba más que la posible identidad civil de Gato Negro.

-No eres patético ni mucho menos, si yo tuviera tu presión y tus dificultades también lo haría. Es muy normal que te guste alguien, no tienes por qué avergonzarte...-Maricarmen se acercó al chico rubio y puso su mano en su largo pelo.-Eres bastante guapo, y yo también te confesaré que me puse un poco celosa con lo de Carla, necesito poner en orden mis sentimientos y conocerte a fondo para darte una respuesta.

Ante las acciones y las palabras de Maricarmen, Alfonso se puso bastante rojo, aquello quería decir que tenía posibilidades con ella, y le puso contento a pesar de que al final pudiera no resultar como quisiera él.

-Lo entiendo, en ese caso debería dejarte pensar,-Contestó el muchacho, mirando hacia el suelo.-tampoco quiero agobiarte, me gusta ser tu amigo de todas formas.

-Dar amistad a quien quiere amor es como dar pan al que se muere de sed, sé bien lo que digo... Además está el tema de tu prometida, tu profesión y tu padre... Pero vamos a darnos un respiro por ahora...-Ella miró a otro lado, respiró hondo y luego volvió a mirar a su compañero, al cual no le dio tiempo a decir nada a eso, porque Mari se le acercó bastante, se puso de puntillas y le besó intensamente mientras agarraba su cara. Luego se apartó muy sonrojada y vio que él estaba petrificado y del mismo tono de rojo, pero tampoco tuvo espacio de comentar nada, porque esta vez la chica de pelo negro volvió a hablar:-¡L-lo siento, debo irme! ¡Nos vemos!-Y entonces se fue corriendo sin decir nada más.

Alfonso seguía procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, y notando que ya no había nadie, Plagg salió de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha ido pidiendo perdón?-Preguntó mi compañero, flotando frente al rubio.

-Me ha... besado...-Contestó, completamente colorado.-¡María del Carmen me ha besado!

-Definitivamente ese beso te habrá gustado más que el de tu prometida.

-No me hables de esa payasa ahora, dios mío... ¿Acaso tienes alguna maldita duda?

-No, pero quizá deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que le dices a la gente.

-Eso me da igual, logré despistarla con la verdad y a causa de eso... me ha besado...

Según mi compañero kwami, él tenía una cara de enamorado total, todavía sonrojado y acalorado. Él se sentía muy feliz, hasta que repentinamente se acordó de Catarina y cambió su cara, sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho él como Gato Negro y él también quería estar con ella. En resumen: que se sentía mal por querer a dos chicas, aunque técnicamente fuera como dos personas, puesto a que seguía siendo solo una a fin de cuentas.

-Vale, te lo dejo pasar por esta vez, pero en serio, no le hagas esas preguntas, si ella fuera Catarina no te lo confesaría a ti porque sí. ¿A caso aunque tú estés tan enamorado de ella le contarías tu secreto?

-No, no lo haría, pero en lo que ha dicho hay mucha verdad, ella está muy ocupada como para ser mi compañera e equipo, y realmente me repatea, porque las dos me gustan.

-Ay... Adolescentes... Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar, chaval, ahora vete a clase, como se entere tu padre de que no vas después del pollo que has montado te matará.

-Es verdad, vámonos... Y escóndete, anda.

Plagg se volvió a esconder en la ropa de Alfonso y este acudió a su aula. Los dos adolescentes habían puesto la excusa de haberse indispuesto, y como no estaban en la misma clase nadie sospechó, y los profesores no harían preguntas al respecto.

Pasaron otras tres horas y acabaron las clases a las dos y cuarto de la tarde. Todos salieron de sus aulas dispuestos a volver a sus casas como siempre. Sin embargo, Alfonso esperó dentro del jardín interior para que no le vieran sus cuidadores, que tras llevar a Carla habían vuelto para recogerle a él y llevarle a casa. Obviamente esperaba respuestas de Maricarmen e iba a esperar a que ella saliera, le había quedado bastante ilusionado.  
Al verla él sonrió, y ella al verle a él supo que le estaba esperando y su corazón se aceleró sin saber por qué, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando veía a Gato Negro, lo cual era muy sospechoso. La chica había estado las horas de clase pensando en lo que había hecho y por qué lo había hecho, seguía dudando mucho y besó a Alfonso por un impulso, que le había gustado de hecho. Alba acompañaba a mi portadora de ese entonces y se dio cuenta del cambio que había dado su amiga, pero no dijo nada, porque era obvio que sentía algo por Alfonso y su comportamiento cambió al tenerle en su campo de visión.  
La tensión cada vez se hacía más grande según caminaba Mari hacia su compañero rubio, casi les pareció que iba todo a cámara lenta, según me comentaba ella, y todo me parecía muy moñas, pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Los enamorados se vuelven estúpidos.  
Finalmente pasó por al lado de él y se miraron. Alfonso se puso recto, ya que estaba recostado sobre una columna y quería verse bien ante ella.

-Maricarmen, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-Preguntó, acercándose a la nombrada.

-No creo... Tengo un poco de prisa...-Respondía Mari, mirándole durante un segundo y luego agachó la cabeza, sonrojada porque no era capaz de mirarle.-Mis padres me esperan en casa.

-Es importante, necesitamos aclarar alguna que otra cosa...

-Lo sé, pero no es el momento de hablar de algo como eso, y menos rodeados de gente. Discúlpame, de verdad, nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien, perdona, hasta mañana...-Alfonso directamente se marchó hasta fuera sin decir nada más, un poco entristecido, y se metió en su carruaje. Las dos chicas se fueron también en dirección a su barrio caminando, y la del moño intentó relajarse.

Alba intentaba sacar algo de información sobre lo ocurrido a su amiga, pero fue en vano, porque ella dijo que no iba a decir nada, y como de costumbre, la de cabello marrón se puso a hacer suposiciones y no pararía hasta averiguarlo, aunque ya se imaginaba que había tardado un poco en el baño con él porque habían hecho algo subido de tono, pero Maricarmen ni lo desmintió ni lo admitió.

Por fin llegamos a su casa, y sus padres estaban esperándola con unas caras un tanto extrañas, sentados en la mesa del comedor. Ella se preocupó y se sentó nada más dejar su mochila en el pasillo, mirándoles preocupada.

-Padre, madre, ¿qué les ocurre?-Preguntaba preocupada.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tenemos una noticia que darte.-Comentó su madre mientras empezaba a servirle un poco de potaje de garbanzos en su plato con un cazo desde la fuente.-Después de cuatro años... He vuelto a quedar embarazada. Vas a tener un hermano, Mari.

No supo la adolescente cómo reaccionar a eso, ya que sus padres tampoco parecían muy contentos, de modo que se quedó callada esperando que sus progenitores le dieran alguna explicación.

 **Interrupción de Marinette:**

-Espera espera.-Pausó la historia la de las coletas.-¿Cómo que desde hacía cuatro años la madre de Maricarmen no se quedaba embarazada?

-Bueno, en aquella época se tenían muchos niños, pero no siempre... salían adelante.-Explicó Tikki, poniéndose triste.-La madre de Mari, dos años después de tenerla a ella se quedó embarazada de nuevo de un niño al que llamaron Juan, pero este murió a los seis años cuando su hermana tenía ocho por un fallo en su organismo, y fue algo muy doloroso para todos ellos, yo no estaba aún, claro, pero ella se encargó de contármelo todo. Luego la señora Carmen, cuando su hija tuvo once años volvió a quedar embarazada, al parecer tenía algún problema en su útero y la cosa no salió bien, tuvo un aborto natural y ese bebé no llegó a nacer, por eso aquella mujer tardaba tanto en quedarse embarazada, y cuando lo hacía corría muchísimo riesgo de que perdiera a sus hijos.

-Vaya... Que mal lo ha tenido que pasar esa familia.

-Sí, y ahora todavía lo iban a pasar peor, porque si ese bebé salía adelante... sus problemas económicos iban a ser mayores...

 **Narrando Tikki otra vez:**

La familia Escobar estaba comiendo y Maricarmen escuchaba lo que sus padres tenían que decir. Su madre estaba embarazada de cinco semanas, y según el médico que había visitado estaba muy sana y el bebé no parecía desarrollarse mal, pero vamos, que con la medicina de la época eso no se sabía tan bien como ahora. El caso es que estuvieron comentando el caso de los hermanos de nuestra protagonista y se pusieron tristes al recordar aquellos trágicos acontecimientos. Carmen lo había pasado muy mal y tenía unos dolores muy intensos la pobre mujer, y de hecho en aquel momento ya se empezaba a sentir muy mal y le daban mareos. A causa de ello no estaba segura de poder trabajar y esto empeoraría aún más la economía de la familia, lo que solo daba una solución.

-Bueno, hija,-Hablaba su padre Antonio.-esto va a ser complicado a partir de ahora si tu hermanito logra nacer sano, que a ver, es un milagro que tu madre vuelva a quedar encinta y tenemos todas las esperanzas de que nazca sin problemas, sin embargo ha llegado en un mal momento...

-Esto nos causa mucha contradicción, porque estamos encantados de hacer más grande la familia.-Seguía comentando la mujer de cabello rizado.-Y lo que queríamos realmente para que no nos pase como otras familias... Es que te pusieras a trabajar...

-¿Me lo estáis diciendo en serio? ¿Trabajar?-Preguntó sorprendida la muchacha, con algo de apuro.-Estoy con los estudios y ayudando en la tienda, trabajo ya mucho.

-Sí, pero la tienda no nos da para más, Maricarmen, tienes que buscar otro trabajo, aunque sea sencillo puedas ganar algo de dinero mientras tu madre no pueda hacer nada en su estado.

-Se intentará... Pero no sé qué puedo hacer yo...

-Quizá puedas servir a alguna familia rica o no sé...-Volvió a decir su madre. A sus padres les sentaba bastante mal tener que hacer que su hija de quince años se pusiera a trabajar y a estudiar a la vez, pero no tenían más opción.-Puede que tengas algo de tiempo antes de ponerte con algo, solo hasta estar seguros de que el bebé no se muere esta vez y se mantiene sano.

Se predijo exactamente lo que Carla le dijo a Mari, pero pensaba buscar trabajo que no fuera de empleada doméstica ni criada de nadie, y entonces se acordó de Alfonso, quien por la mañana incluso le ofreció nuevo trabajo para sus padres. En ese momento a ella le vendría mejor y además sería junto a alguien cercano, sin embargo si fuera criada de Alfonso sería raro, eso sí, tendría la certeza de que él la trataría bien, esperaba por su bien que hubiera más trabajos de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera servir directamente a alguien.

-Justo esta mañana un amigo me comentó que su padre podría ofreceros unos puestos de trabajo en su cortijo, ahora veo que quizá eso será perfecto para mi.-Les informó a sus padres.-Es la familia Avilés, la que trajo el otro día la maleta aquella para reparar.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ellos.-Contestó Carmen.-Ese chico parecía encantado de ir a dar un paseo contigo, a ver si te lo echas de novio y nos sacas de pobres.

-Mamá por dios, ya tiene novia, además no me interesa eso ahora mismo.

-Eso, que no me entere yo que ningún niño te me toca, que si no le mato.-Interrumpió Antonio, cosa que me hizo bastante gracia por su tono, de hecho Mari y su madre se rieron.

-Tú no le hagas caso a tu padre, yo te tuve con dieciséis años, tú no tienes por qué tener prisa, pero cuando quieras formar tu familia te apoyaremos, pero en serio... no tengas prisa, que no hay dinero...

Carmen era comprensiva con su hija y quería lo mejor para ella, como todos los padres, o bueno, casi todos, porque desde luego el padre de Alfonso no era como los padres de Mari.

-Estábamos hablando de que me han ofrecido trabajo...-La chica intentaba desviar el tema, ya había pasado demasiado esa mañana con lo de su compañero de clase y no quería imaginarse teniendo hijos con él, Mari prefería primero estudiar y hacer algo importante con su vida, por no hablar de que siendo Catarina no podía ni pensar en tener descendencia. Quizá en parte por eso le daba miedo tener relaciones con Gato Negro y por eso se le negó cuando él se ofreció, pero tenía que admitir que ganas le tenía.

-¡Ah sí!-Exclamó Antonio, contento.-Pues acéptalo, lo que sea, que ese Juan Alberto tiene mucha pasta y nos puede venir muy bien.

-Entonces cuando vuelva a ver a Alfonso le preguntaré mañana en clase.

-Y dile también que puede ir a recoger la maleta cuando quiera, que ya está bien arreglada.

La adolescente de ojos verdes asintió y entonces siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad. Ponía nerviosa a Mari el hecho de que no pudiera mantener sus dos identidades con un trabajo, pero tenía que aguantarse por ayudar a su familia.  
Al terminar de comer, cada uno recogió su plato y la mesa y Antonio se fue a la tienda mientras su mujer se ponía a limpiar la vajilla y demás. Maricarmen y yo fuimos a su cuarto por fin, y le esperaba una buena charla, que no me había olvidado y era muy importante.  
Se sentó en la cama como esperando a que yo saliera para hablar con ella y al final acabé haciéndolo y me puse frente a su cara y la miré con enfado. Vale que lo arregló desmintiéndolo bastante bien, pero no tenía que haber dicho algo como lo que dijo.

-Por fin hemos quedado solas para hablar...-Le dije manteniendo la calma.-¿Tú sabes que has estado a punto de dejar que Alfonso te descubra?

-Lo siento mucho, Tikki, le veía muy mal y tuve que decirle que lo sabía todo para tranquilizarle.-Me respondió ella, visiblemente desanimada y arrepentida.

-Has tenido suerte y no te ha descubierto, pero aún podría sospechar de ti si no tienes cuidado.

-Vale, lo he entendido, no le diré nada más...

-Bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez porque parece ser que estás sintiendo algo por él.

-No sé yo si estaría bien suponer eso...

-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado mientras estaba escondida?-Yo lo había oído todo, claro, pero no lo había visto ni sabía que estos dos se habían besado.

-Pues... lo que pasó es que me llevó al baño y el timbre sonó, yo estaba muy nerviosa, no quería perder clase y...

-Al grano, María del Carmen.

-Básicamente tengo motivos para pensar que él es Gato Negro y le he besado impulsivamente.-Dijo esto con una particular rapidez como sintiéndose culpable, y al oír aquello yo directamente pensé que alguien no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo tampoco, ambos casi se descubren entre sí, y Plagg y yo lo sabíamos todo, y nos sentíamos súper culpables.

-¿Le has besado? ¿En serio?

-Sí...

-¿Pero él te gusta?

-No lo sé Tikki... Fue un conjunto entre pena, atracción, y la sospecha lo que me hicieron ceder...

-Bueno, el pobre chaval se habrá hecho ilusiones después de decirte que te ama y encima le hayas correspondido con un beso.

Maricarmen se quedó pensativa, con cara de sentir que quizá se apresuró mucho al hacer aquello que hizo. Yo pensaba que tenía una suerte desmesurada, ambos la tenían de hecho, pues estaban los dos enamorados entre sí y no lo sabían, bueno, ahora ella sí que sabía que Alfonso estaba enamorado de ella y había empezado a gustarle Catarina, y este hecho también le hacía sospechar fuertemente como te dije antes, puesto a que Gato confesó estar enamorado de Maricarmen pero luego le dijo a ella misma que como Catarina también le atraía, no la hubiese besado y propuesto cosas sexuales si no sintiera algo. Por muy mujeriego que pareciera siendo su alter ego, Alfonso solo tenía ojos para una, era Maricarmen, claro. ¿Y qué había de Catarina? El rubio apostaba a que por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad, ella era Maricarmen, y después del cambio de carácter que tuvo, empezó a gustarle de verdad como era ella y no por el parecido. No sé si me estoy explicando bien, porque todo esto es un puñetero lío, siempre lo es.

La protagonista se quedó confusa contándome absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió y no pude ver y luego me dio algo para comer, que aunque yo no estuviera cansada por usar los poderes también me gustaba comer de vez en cuando algo rico.  
Yendo con Alfonso esta vez, él llegó a su casa completamente desconcertado por el comportamiento de su compañera de cabello oscuro, aunque en el fondo también estaba bastante contento.  
Este hizo su vida normal: comió con Carla, que se reunió con él en la gran mesa de su comedor, también en acompañamiento de su institutriz Natalia, unas cuantas criadas y el mayordomo, quienes les vigilaban en todo momento.

-Yo no sé como aguantas ahí, querido, ese sitio es la peste.-Hablaba la chica rubia, intentando pinchar una resbaladiza aceituna de su ensalada con el tenedor, lo que fue inútil y al final optó por usar su mano.

-Hay muchas cosas que me hacen aguantar...-Respondió Alfonso a su prometida, solo mirando a su propio plato, sin querer mirarla a ella.-Tu madre se va a poner furiosa al saber que te has ido, ¿qué le vas a decir?

-Comprenderá que ese sitio de mala muerte no es para una señorita como yo, pero mira, al menos hice una amiga, y eso que me llevo.

-¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga?

-Esa chica morena con la que me dejaste, Alba se llama. Hice buenas migas con ella y encima me ha dicho algo muy interesante.

-¿El qué?-Alfonso estaba asustado, como dijera algo de su relación rara con Mari estaría en un apuro, que Alba era muy cotilla y lo contaba todo.

-Los padres de esa muchacha tienen una cosa llamada... ¿farmacia era? Bueno, algo así, y ahí venden cosas de medicina. Cuando hablamos me contó que su padre pedía a Estados Unidos una cosita muy extraña para evitar embarazos, pero que era muy caro. Y bueno, le dije a papi esta mañana que me acompañara a la tienda de los padres de Alba. Nos costó un poco encontrarla, puesto a que venden un tipo de producto muy criticado por los ultra católicos y las iglesias, sin embargo mi padre acabó encontrando el sitio y entonces preguntamos por esos productos tan raros.

Escuchaba el rubio a su prometida. No quería creerla, ¿en serio había ido a comprar los nuevos preservativos que había en la tienda de los César? De esa sí que no se libraba...

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Tan rápido has conseguido algo así?

-Sí, pero ojo, que son desmesuradamente caros, me han explicado que son unas bolsitas de caucho que se ponen en el miembro erecto del hombre y se estiran para envolverlo todo y que no pase el semen a dentro de la mujer. Me explicaron que los vendían a prostitutas de lujo para que no se quedaran embarazadas y además no les pegaran ninguna enfermedad genital de esas tan horribles, será genial usarlo para nuestras relaciones íntimas si hacen todo eso.

-¿Por qué me estás hablando de esto mientras comemos? Es algo desagradable, además te he dicho que no quiero tener sexo todavía.-El pobre Alfonso se había revuelto pensando en sus posibles encuentros eróticos con Carla, tan solo de imaginarlo le daba repelús, incluso dudaba si ella sería capaz de excitarle para llegar a eso.

-Lo siento, es que estaba muy ilusionada, no entiendo por qué no quieres...-La rubia estaba hablando para intentar convencer a Alfonso, pero él soltó de repente su tenedor y la miró muy serio, cansado de oírla.

-Carla, escúchame, no tengo intención de acostarme contigo, nos han juntado por negocios y no estoy enamorado de ti por ahora, así que deja que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, porque si me agobias todo irá más lento y te cogeré mucho asco.

-Vale...-Cabizbaja, la muchacha se puso a comer de nuevo sin volver a decir nada más. Alfonso la miró, estaba justo frente a él. Había recordado lo que le dijo Mari antes: ''Dar amistad a quien pide amor es como dar pan al que se muere de sed'', entonces decidió ser un poco más amable con Carla aunque fuera una pesada, en cierto modo ella no tenía la culpa, sus padres le metieron en la cabeza que debía amarle por ser con quien estaba prometida en conveniencia de ambas familias.

Alfonso terminó de comer y se fue al gran salón a sentarse un rato y leer, que en ese momento su padre no estaba para gritarle cosas ni exigirle otras. Carla decidió echarse en el sofá contiguo para dormir un rato, y no se atrevió a molestar más al chico. Aunque paz duró poco, porque en media hora aparecieron por la puerta del cortijo Juan Alberto, Isabel y Andrés. Solo la madre de la rubia estaba muy enfadada, pues se habían enterado de que su hija se fue antes de tiempo a clase y había armado un escándalo nada favorecedor a su familia, aunque al padre no solo no le importó, si no que en cuanto salió de clase los dos habían ido a la tienda de los César y se compraron los preservativos, así que Isabel estaba enfadada tanto con su marido como con su hija.

Creo que no los describí antes, pero ahora es el momento de hacerlo: Para empezar, Juan Alberto era un hombre alto, de cabello marrón repeinado hacia atrás, con poca barba y un bigote fino bien cuidado. Él vestía un elegante traje negro y una corbata roja con el logotipo de su empresa. Luego Andrés era un hombre gordo, con el cabello pobre, pues se estaba quedando calvo y lo que tenía era gris, muy canoso ya. Vestía otro traje, pero este era marrón, y llevaba una pajarita blanca en lugar de una corbata. Ya su mujer era totalmente diferente: esta era rubia ceniza, mucho más alta que su esposo, de ojos grises, que estaban tras unas pequeñas gafas que parecían un poco más detalladas que las de Alba o las de Milo. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido verde oscuro y muy recatado, el cual se conjuntaba con un sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza y un abanico del mismo color.  
Plagg me decía que en esa casa solía sentir otra fuente de poder muy rara, y como no quería asustar a Alfonso, no le dijo nada.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?!-Gritó ella hacia su hija nada más atravesar la puerta del salón, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara y se levantara del sofá.

-Mamá, ese sitio es una hez de vaca,-Respondió la chica rubia, con algo de apuro.-¡yo no puedo estar ahí! La gente huele muy mal y se burlan de mi...

-Pero estás cargándote nuestra parte del trato con los Avilés.-Seguía protestando con enfado Isabel, y luego miró a su marido.-Y vas tú y no solo no le das un escarmiento si no que le compras condones, ¡menudo padre estás tu hecho!

-¡Si hubiéramos tenido de eso en nuestra época esto no habría pasado!-Se defendió Andrés, lo que a su hija no le sentó muy bien.

-Dejen de discutir señores marqueses, por favor.-Pidió calma Juan Alberto.-Su hija se puede seguir hospedando aquí, así mi hijo espabila y se acostumbra a su presencia.

-¿Es menester que me quede aquí con ella y no vaya a clase yo, padre?-Preguntó Alfonso desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado solo, con bastante miedo, porque Carla le podía decir lo que quisiera de que podía seguir acudiendo a clase, pero la decisión era de su padre.

-Supongo que puedes seguir acudiendo a las clases, así acabas los estudios y te puedes casar con ella en un año.-Contestó Juan Alberto.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Quizá deberíamos haber preparado mentalmente a Carla para ir a un sitio como ese.-Añadió la mujer adulta, cambiándole el humor repentinamente.-No está preparada para semejante lugar... Lleno de gente sucia y mal vestida por todos lados... Esa chusma de la plebe...

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, aparentemente Isabel padecía una bipolaridad que era muy evidente, pero claro, en esa época todo el mundo pensó que era histeria femenina... como todo...  
Finalmente se aclaró todo, sin embargo algo estaba muy mal y nadie sabía con claridad de lo que se trataba, excepto una persona en la sala...

Juan Alberto estaba planeando la próxima corrida de su hijo y esa vez se encargaría de que nadie osara a liberar a los toros y fastidiarlo todo de nuevo. Se habían sentado todos en el salón y los criados empezaron a servirles algo para tomar, como cafés, tés y unas galletas de acompañamiento. Iban a hablar ahora de la nueva corrida.

-Esta mañana he vuelto a hablar con el encargado de la plaza de La Maestranza.-Informaba el padre de Alfonso a este directamente.-Nos han dicho que pronto traerán nuevos toros y prepararán todo para un nuevo espectáculo, espero que esta vez no hagas el tonto y lo hagas todo bien.

Alfonso no se lo creyó, ¿tan pronto habría otra? ¿Es que nadie le iba a dejar respirar? Ahora sí que no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que hacerlo, aunque tuviera tanto miedo por perder la vida por una cornada. Lo que más le preocupaba era que Maricarmen se enterara de eso y volviera a odiarle como antes, eso sí que le dolería más que cualquier estocada, y no podía ser ayudado por Catarina esta vez, porque supuso que vigilarían a los toros mucho mejor.  
Para terminar de colmarlo todo, el sábado siguiente era su cumpleaños número dieciséis, le iban a dar un regalo de pura mierda.

 **Continuará.**


	9. Extraña relación

Era martes, tanto Alfonso como Maricarmen habían ido a clase por la mañana y ambos estaban decaídos. El chico rubio había recibido la horrible noticia de que el vienes tendría que celebrar otra corrida de toros, y el sábado sería su cumpleaños, por lo cual tendría un horrible regalo el día antes de cumplir dieciséis años. En el caso de Mari, ella también estaba mal porque seguía pensando en cómo balancear sus identidades cuando tuviera un trabajo si es que su hermano salía sano.

A las ocho, como siempre estaban en el patio interior del instituto antes de que las clases iniciaran por fin. Tenía la esperanza Alfonso de poder hablar con la chica de pelo negro para hablar sobre ese beso, sin embargo ella seguía pensando que en el instituto no podían hablar, pues estaban rodeados de gente y prefería hablar aquello en privado, si es que llegaba a saber por qué lo hizo y qué conclusión sacaba.  
Como estaba previsto, ambos se encontraron al entrar, esta vez el muchacho de ojos azules no quería lanzarse a hablar directamente con ella por si la volvía a molestar o algo. Sin embargo ella si que se tuvo que acercar a él, aunque con vergüenza, y fue una grata sorpresa para Alfonso. Cuando Maricarmen se acercó a él se miraron y se sonrojaron, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, así que le habló directamente:

-Hola Alfonso,-Saludaba ella, en tono serio.-venía a decirte que mis padres ya tienen reparada la maleta de tu... inquilina. Puedes ir a la tienda cuando quieras para recogerla.

-Oh... Se me había olvidado.-Contestaba él, poniéndose la mano tras la cabeza. Sonreía mientras miraba al suelo y posteriormente a su amiga.-Gracias por recordármelo.

-No es nada. También quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué quieres? Intentaré hacer lo que sea.

-Como ya sabes mi familia lo está pasando mal económicamente, y nosotros tres íbamos bien como ya te dije ayer, sin embargo... Al llegar a casa ayer mis padres me dijeron que iba a tener un hermano, y aunque esto sea algo feliz nos complicará las cosas. Ayer ofreciste trabajo para mis padres, si sigue en pie quisiera aceptar alguno para mi.

Alfonso se quedó muy sorprendido y a la vez triste. El hecho de que ella tuviera que trabajar se le hacía incómodo, pues era muy joven para ello, pero estaría dispuesto a ayudarla como pudiera.

-Claro, yo se lo diré a mi padre e intentaré convencerle de que te de algo, y te juro que no será de sirvienta.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que me importa es ganar dinero para no morirnos de hambre o tengamos que dar en adopción a mi futuro hermano.

-Dios, no pienso dejar que algo como eso pase, Mari.-Él se atrevió agarrar las manos de Maricarmen para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba visiblemente agobiada.-No estés mal, te ayudaré, te lo dije, haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Muchas gracias.-La muchacha le sonrió levemente, aunque algo sonrojada por el contacto.-Te agradezco mucho que me eches una mano. Además tengo sentimientos contradictorios y me siento mal... Pienso que quisiera que mi hermano no llegara a nacer vivo... Pero a la vez me siento miserable por pensar esas cosas... Ya que quise un hermano toda mi vida y no desearía la muerte de nadie inocente.

-Mira, esta tarde cuando llegue a casa juro que haré lo imposible para que mi padre te contrate, y cuando vaya a la tienda a por la maleta hablaremos sobre ello, y también sobre... lo de ayer.

-De acuerdo... Es lo justo. Siento haberte ignorado ayer, no quería que nadie supiera de todo esto, está mal visto que alguien de clase alta y otro de clase baja tengan este tipo de relaciones.

-Eso es en la Europa refinada de los de arriba, esto es España, aquí a la gente le importa muy poco esto, o al menos aquí abajo en Andalucía, porque a saber los estirados del norte, seguro que los franceses les pegan las ñoñerías que les han pegado a ellos los ingleses.

-No te vayas por las ramas Alfonso, tú puede que pienses así pero la gente mayor desde luego que no, y tampoco creo que tu padre lo apruebe, ya lo hablaremos más tranquilamente por la tarde.

-Vale, Mari, lo siento si me desvío del tema o digo cosas muy directas, me pongo nervioso en tu presencia.

-Lo sé, he de admitir que yo también... Pero en serio, no es un tema que haya que tomar a la ligera, y aún no sé que siento por ti.

-Pues averígualo pronto, porque es probable que me muera el viernes...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

-No no no, es solo que... Mi padre ha vuelto a preparar otra corrida y estoy muerto de miedo, no sé si tendré la misma suerte de la otra vez.

-Tranquilo, seguro que todo sale bien... No sé que decir al respecto porque si tú no te mueres morirá un toro... ¡Pero yo no deseo tu muerte ni mucho menos!

-Lo sé, no pasa nada... Pero ojalá salga con vida de eso y sin tener que matar ningún animal.

No va a pasarte nada...-La chica quería dar un abrazo a Alfonso, pero no podía delante de tanta gente, así que le puso la mano en el hombro solamente. De pronto sonó el timbre de las clases y todo el mundo empezó a entrar.-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después, y no te preocupes por nada. Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, me has salvado...-La joven de ojos verdes sonrió de nuevo dulcemente al rubio y entró a clase con los demás, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

El chico la miró unos segundos y luego se fue con su amigo Milo que le esperaba en una de las puertas por las que se entraba al edificio. Ambos entraron a su clase y ya se quedaron allí hasta la hora del recreo.

Durante todo el horario de las clases ambos por su parte hacían sus cosas como habitualmente, aunque ese día en el recreo no se hablaron entre ellos, únicamente hablaron con sus amigos Alba y Milo y les pusieron al día. Para la amiga morena de Maricarmen fue muy fuerte lo que le contaba, que solo fue lo de que su madre estaba embarazada y debía ponerse a trabajar. Lo que ocurrió con el rubio no se lo dijo porque ella era muy cotilla y mejor que no lo supiera.  
Alfonso por su parte le contó absolutamente todo a su mejor amigo, ya que este normalmente lo sabía todo y nunca contaba nada.

El resto del día fue muy aburrido, para todos. Volvieron a casa, hicieron deberes, otras cosas y finalmente Alfonso a las seis y cuarto de la tarde acudió junto a su chófer a la tienda de los Escobar. El muchacho salió solo de su carruaje y entró a la tienda esperando ver a Maricarmen. Había estado nervioso toda la tarde, aunque por suerte estando en su casa no empeoró la cosa y tanto Carla como su padre le dejaron en paz y fueron a lo suyo sin molestarle. Eso sí, el adolescente tuvo que preguntar a Juan Alberto sobre si había algún puesto libre para su amiga, y estuvieron hablando de eso sin discusiones.

María del Carmen estaba terminando de limpiar su cuarto cuando de pronto fue avisada por su madre de que su compañero de clases estaba allí y él pedía verla a parte de la maleta de Carla. La joven de pelo negro rápidamente fue hasta la tienda para encontrarse con Alfonso, y cuando lo hizo le saludó y ambos fueron al mismo sitio donde había estado la primera vez que él fue a la tienda y se la encontró.

Yo misma había hablado con Mari sobre aquello, y le dije claramente que si Alfonso no le gustaba que no se obligase a corresponderle si no le quería realmente y le gustaba Gato. Era algo que no podía suceder, sí, pero era ella quien debía elegir lo que sentía por cada uno y no estar con uno de ellos por lástima.  
Se habían sentado los dos en el borde de la fuente en la que se sentaron hacía unos días en medio de una pequeña plazoleta cercana y se quedaron en silencio un rato. Alfonso deseaba mantener una relación con ella y amarla como siempre, incluso si ella le aceptaba estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado los deseos de su padre y escaparse con ella a donde fuera, por muy arriesgado que pareciera para dos jóvenes adolescentes. Sin embargo eso era algo que no podía pasar fácilmente, y primero quería asegurarse de que Maricarmen correspondía a su amor, si no lo hacía tendría que poner sus ojos solo en Catarina, que tampoco era malo, pero con ella tampoco podía tener una relación estable a menos que se revelasen sus identidades.

-Entonces... ¿qué dijo tu padre sobre el trabajo?-Preguntó sin más Maricarmen, queriendo pronto una respuesta.

-Pues está de acuerdo con ello y te buscará hueco entre nuestros trabajadores.-Comentaba Alfonso sonriente, orgulloso de haberle salvado la situación a la chica que amaba.-Pero tendrá que venir a verte para evaluarte y hablar con tus padres también.

Ella se puso muy contenta, y vigilando que nadie les viera se echó a abrazar al rubio, después de ello dándole un beso en la mejilla. Este se sonrojó y la abrazó de vuelta, aunque pronto se volvieron a alejar.

-¡Gracias Alfonso! Te debo una... Si no me hubiérais aceptado seguramente algún perturbado querría contratarme para hacer cosas extrañas.

-No digas esas cosas... Nadie va a hacerte nada malo. Y bueno, mi padre me preguntó que cuándo quieres que él venga a ver lo que vales y qué puesto te puede dar.

-Pues de momento estamos esperando a ver si el bebé está sano y no muere a mitad del embarazo, porque mi madre tiene un problema en su útero y concibe mal a sus hijos. Tenía un hermano menor que murió jóven y otro que no llegó a nacer vivo. Así que si este hermano mío no vive no necesitaré trabajar, y si sigue adelante Dios lo quiera no tendré otra que aceptar el empleo, de modo que en un mes o dos le recibiremos.

-Vaya... Sí que lo habéis pasado mal en vuestra familia... Debería dar gracias a lo que tengo en vez de ser tan idiota y quejarme de todo, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo y no te quejas de nada.

-Alfonso, cada uno tenemos lo nuestro, mi familia es pobre pero está unida, y tú eres rico, pero... por lo que me cuentas parece que en la tuya no te toman en cuenta, así que no debes conformarte con algo que te hace sufrir por muy acomodado que estés.

El chico asintió y luego miró hacia ella, no quería hablar de su familia y lo que le hacían, solo quería saber si Maricarmen le amaba. Iba a proceder a preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió el día anterior sin más preámbulos.

-Sabes... Todo eso no me importa tanto, solo quiero saber lo que pasa por tu mente a cerca de mi.-Volvió a decir Alfonso.-¿Por qué me besaste ayer? ¿Qué signifcó eso para ti?

-No sé... Te besé por impulso y no me desagradó, quiero decir... me gustas físicamente, pero no estoy nada segura.

-Quizá pueda hacer que cambies de opinión...-El muchacho puso su mano sobre la de Mari, y esta vez lo hizo a propósito, ya que la última vez que estuvieron allí él lo hizo sin querer. Ella miró hacia su amigo también, y vio como este se le acercó para besarla nuevamente y disfrutarlo más, sin embargo la chica de cabello oscuro giró su cabeza para que no llegara a alcanzar sus labios, de modo que él se quedó quieto, un tanto avergonzado.-Mari...

-Lo hice por pena.-Acabó respondiendo crudamente la adolescente tras estar pensando, aún sin mirarle. Había estado pensando bastante en lo que yo le dije y acabó por elegir lo mejor, quizá no para el pobre Alfonso, pero era Maricarmen quien debía primero sentir amor hacia él y olvidarse de Gato Negro, si no en el futuro le haría daño.-Lo siento muchísimo, pero te dije que debo poner mis sentimientos en orden. Siento haberte dado señales erróneas, pero yo ahora mismo no quiero nada contigo.

Se quedó muy callado y afligido el chico de ojos azules, sin apartar su mirada de ella, y luego se levantó del borde de la fuente, suspirando.

-Duele, pero tendré que aceptarlo...-Comentó en un tono bajo pero audible para su compañera. Cogió la maleta de Carla que estaba apoyada en el suelo y se quedó mirando hacia este, entre molesto y triste.-No quería presionarte, perdona. A partir de ahora no me tomaré tantas confianzas contigo ni te asaltaré como hice anteriormente, de modo que cuando quieras que mi padre vaya envíale una carta, pero... no cuentes conmigo para más recados, he hecho bastante por ti para lo que tú has hecho por mi. Adiós.

Entonces sin volver a mirar hacia Maricarmen intentó irse de allí, pero entonces, ella, que se había quedado atónita se levantó rápido y le agarró de la mano libre, deteniéndole.

-¡Alfonso!-Exclamó ella en tono enfadado e incrédulo ante aquella respuesta.-¡¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde todo lo que te pasa?! Creo haber escuchado antes que no querías saberlo y querías saber lo que pasa por mi mente, pues por mi mente pasa que no puedo salir contigo porque estás PROMETIDO, tu padre nos mataría por ello, además te dije que debería conocerte más, no hemos hablado lo suficiente y no se cómo eres.

Él estaba de espaldas a ella y entonces se giró bruscamente hacia Maricarmen, aparentemente destrozado.

-¡No me has conocido porque tú no has querido! ¡Llevamos ocho meses en el mismo curso viéndonos cada recreo y tú me odiabas ciegamente sin nisiquiera molestarte en preguntarte porqué! ¡Y llegas y cuando te confieso mi amor me besas dándome a entender que me amas también cuando realmente ha sido por pena! Y yo estaba dispuesto a olvidarme de mi mierda de familia por estar contigo, pero veo que soy un necio y me he apresurado.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Pardiez Alfonso tranquilízate... Es cierto que te estás apresurando muchísimo, deberías relajarte de una vez y pensar más en ti que en mi, y yo sé que lo estás pasando mal y te intentas refugiar en mi para olvidarte, mas yo ahora no puedo darte el amor que deseas, puesto a que yo estoy igual de mal y meterme en líos con tu familia es lo último que necesito. Si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo hasta que te relajes no lo hagas, pero ten en cuenta que muy pronto puede que me tengas trabajando en tu casa.

-¿Y qué? Tampoco íbamos a poder hablar mucho de esto en mi maldita casa. Mira, déjame en paz María del Carmen, puede que yo haya ido muy rápido, pero tú eres una falsa y una hipócrita.-Eso fue lo último que le dijo Alfonso a Maricarmen. Entonces ella le dejó marcharse y fue de vuelta al carruaje, que seguía frente a las puertas de la tienda. Y mientras caminaba por esa calle pudo ver la torre del Oro de nuevo, y esta vez en lugar de tristeza le produjo un agradable sentimiento de esperanza que le hizo pensar en que había otra cosa por la que mantenerse feliz.-Puede que haya perdido a Maricarmen... Pero aún te tengo a ti...

Plagg salió de la chaqueta del adolescente disimuladamente por si había gente en la calle, pero como no había salió y se puso frente a Alfonso.

-Ohh, yo también te quiero, mi humano favorito.-Contestó este un poco conmovido.

-¡No me refiero a ti! Me refiero a Catarina.

-Me hacía una idea. ¿Llamas hipócrita a Maricarmen pero luego tú cortejas a dos chicas a la vez? En serio niño, aquí el hipócrita eres tú.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa? No me apetece que la gente vea al hijo de Juan Alberto Avilés hablando con un mini gato volador mágico en mitad de la calle.

-¡Ya te he dicho que el término correcto es kwami!

-¡Entra de una vez en la chaqueta y cállate antes de que alguien te vea!

Le hizo caso al final mi compañero y volvió a su carruaje, pensando mientras en lo que deseaba ver a la superheroína con traje de sevillana.

Entre tanto Mari se había quedado conmigo en la plazoleta de la fuente sentada ahí de nuevo, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas sintiéndose muy culpable, aunque también estaba ofendida, Alfonso le había dicho cosas muy feas y le echó en cara cosas por las que ella ya había pedido perdón. Salí de su bolsillo para animarla, y por suerte no había nadie caminando por allí, pues hacía mucho calor, recuerdo que era finales de mayo en ese entonces, aunque por si acaso me quedé en sus rodillas, casi oculta cerca de su cuerpo. Como soy pequeñita me puedo ocultar fácilmente en el caso de que alguien se asomara por las ventanas de las casas y edificios que rodeaban la plazoleta.

-Has hecho bien en decírselo claramente, no te sientas mal.-Le alentaba yo con un tono cálido para que no estuviera tan decaída.-Es mejor que no te fuerces a amar a nadie.

-Claro que no debo forzarme, Tikki, pero no quería destrozarle, y menos sabiendo lo que le está pasando. Además si no estuviera tan enamorada de Gato Negro si le daría una oportunidad.-Me contestó ella, aún desolada.

-Yo te hubiera recomendado que siguieras el consejo de Gato Negro de enamorarte siendo civil, pero ya te dije que esto se os iba a ir de las manos, básicamente porque no puedes amar románticamente a más de una persona, y si amas a Gato y buscas a su civil búscalo y olvídate de Alfonso por ahora.

-Ah... Todo es muy complicado...-Mari se echó las manos a la cabeza, agobiada, creo que si yo tuviera pelos me los arrancaría de la desesperación, me daba mucha pena no poder decirle la verdad...-Si no hubiera quedado con él en esa estupidez podría haberle tenido siendo yo misma, ¡estaba enamorado de mi y yo le hice olvidarse solo para que se tuviera un romance sin ataduras con Catarina!

-Míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás a Gato para ti sola mientras seáis héroes y podrás besarle, abrazarle y... bueno, lo que sea que quieras hacer con él. Venga, no te compliques más y volvamos a casa, algo de merendar nos vendría de lujo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, me apetecen unas tortas con una infusión relajante, así me tranquilizaré un poco.-Se levantó la muchacha del bordillo de la fuerte y yo volví a entrar en el bolsillo de su falda. Se puso a caminar y volvió a su casa, aunque ya estaba pensando en algo que hacer que le hiciera olvidar lo sucedido, y seguramente descolocaría muchas cosas...

 **Intervención de Marinette:**

-Vale, ya me estoy haciendo un lío.-Dijo ella de repente.-¿Por qué Maricarmen no ha ido directamente con Gato Negro al saber que se gustaban mutuamente? Hubiera sido más fácil.

-Porque Maricarmen era muy impulsiva y no pensaba,-Contestó Tikki.-Además tuvo la brillante idea de que estuvieran juntos siendo superhéroes y no se vieran con nadie más porque es tonta y se puso celosa de sí misma.

-¿Pero qué narices? ¿En serio se tenía celos a sí misma?

-Bueno, no era así exactamente, pero digamos que solo quería tener a Gato para ella siendo Catarina, ni siquiera supo por qué, pero ella sola estaba provocando todo ese lío en la situación, y Alfonso realmente estaba confuso y eso que no sabía que eran la misma persona.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se descubrirán, pero supongo que para eso queda mucho.

-Sí, queda mucho, pero hay cosas muy interesantes por el camino, La Flamenca pronto atacaría de nuevo, y no sería tan floja como la primera vez, ya que esa era solo una presentación. Además luego ocurre algo con Carla muy inesperado, así que prepárate.

-Bien, ¡continúa!

-Ahora no, ahora tú a dormir, que ya es la una y mañana tienes exámen.

-Bueeeeno, está bien, ¡buenas noches!

-Hasta mañana, Marinette.

Y ambas se durmieron y al día siguiente por la noche seguirían con la historia.

 **Continuará!**

 **[¿Alguna review, mozos guapos? Que esto se está secando y os lo agradecería mogollón :3]**


	10. A la segunda corrida va la vencida

En la actualidad, Marinette una noche más estaba en su cama preparada para que Tikki continuara con la historia de su predecesora Catarina. Entonces sin más Tikki como de costumbre se puso a contar:

 **Narra Tikki:**

Pasó el martes, el miércoles y el jueves. Ni Alfonso ni Maricarmen se acercaron a hablar con el otro, él porque quería olvidarse de lo que sentía por ella y ella para dejarle espacio. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos amigos de los chicos entendía lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero desde luego no era normal. Prefirieron olvidar el tema de esos dos y seguir con sus vidas. Aunque María del Carmen tenía pensado algo, y pretendía estar viendo la corrida de Alfonso por mucho que le doliera, presentía que algo no iba bien.

Llegó el viernes finalmente, por la mañana en clase al chico se le veía preocupado y Mari quería ir a darle ánimos, pero nuevamente las fans de Alfonso se habían enterado de su corrida de esa tarde y fueron a rodearle para desearle suerte y decirle todo tipo de burradas, así que nuestra protagonista dejó pasar la oportunidad y entró a su clase con Alba.

No ocurrió nada más interesante aquella tarde, únicamente Alfonso cuando llegó a su casa de clase se sentía muy nervioso, y su padre intentaba hacer que se viera seguro y no pareciera tener miedo, pero al chico le iba a costar. Carla, Juan Alberto y el chico rubio comían en el gran comedor de su mansión andaluza mientras charlaban junto a algunas personas del servicio que estaban de pie por ahí.

-Va a haber varios toreros adultos ayudándote por si pasa algo malo, te lo dije la última vez y en esta ocasión también habrá gente para vigilar que no pase nada.-Intentaba nuevamente tranquilizar el señor Avilés a su hijo en un tono sereno.-Que no creo que pase nada porque estás muy bien entrenado para matar.

-Si no voy estaremos seguros al ciento por ciento de que no me pasará nada.-Protestaba Alfonso, por si acaso tenía una oportunidad de salvarse.

-Tienes que ir, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, la gente paga más por ver un torero joven e inexperto, virgen en el ruedo, ¡seremos más ricos todavía!

-Sí, hay mucha gente morbosa que desea ver a un crio ser asesinado por un toro.

-Dirás un toro asesinado por un crío.-Interrumpió Carla, riéndose mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos en su estofado y Juan Alberto se enfadaba al verse rodeado de gente inepta.

-¡Deja de replicarme, Alfonso! ¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga y se acabó!-Exclamó el hombre, dando un porrazo a la mesa con sus puños, haciendo que su plato temblara.-¡Ya lo tengo todo preparado para esta tarde, no puedo cambiar nada y no tengo intención de hacerlo!

-Muy bien, como me pase algo tendrás que cargar el resto de tu vida con la culpabilidad de haber mandado a tu hijo a una muerte casi segura, y entonces si muero no podrás ganar tu preciado dinero a mi costa y posiblemente quieras fecundar a otra mujer para en un futuro explotar a tu próximo hijo.-Él se levantó de repente dé la mesa sin acabar de comer, dispuesto a marcharse a su cuarto.

-Estás volviéndote muy rebelde y muy protestón.-Juan Alberto trató de mantener la calma, el hecho de que su hijo dejara de tenerle tanto miedo le hacía dejar de ser tan duro con él, muy en el fondo no quería que le pasara nada, pues era el único de sus hijos que seguía viviendo con él y le preocupaba que triunfara en otros medios él solo y se marchase dejándole solo, sin esposa y sin nada más que sus sirvientes, quienes no le harían tanta falta si si hijo y su prometida se marchaban, pero eran inseguridades que se iba a guardar para él por el momento.

-Tú eres la razón por la que me he vuelto así.-El muchacho rubio había incluso dejado de dirigirse a su padre como ''usted'', que es una manera de hablarle con respeto a alguien superior, de avanzada edad o a quien no conoces en español. En esa época allí a los padres se les llamaban así por respeto, pero si les perdían el respeto sus hijos dejaban de hacerlo, como en esta ocasión. _[Remarco esto porque Tikki está hablando con Marinette en francés mientras le cuenta la historia obviamente, y es posible que ella no sepa que hay dos maneras de referirse a una persona en español (tú y usted), porque en francés solo hay una (vous)].  
_ -Si me hubieras dado algo más de cariño y amor estos últimos años sin mamá en vez de aprovecharte de mí para conseguir más dinero te hubiera querido más y te seguiría respetando, pero solo quieres tu propio bien. Ojalá algún día veas el trozo de... hez en el que te has convertido, padre.

Alfonso se marchó sin decir nada más, todo el mundo en la sala se quedó atónito, aunque muchos sirvientes fingieron no haberlo oído y se pusieron a recoger el plato y los cubiertos del joven.

Carla se quedó quieta, mirando al que sería su suegro pronto, este estaba lleno de ira por dentro, pero era porque sabía que él tenía razón, desde que la madre del muchacho murió, la mente de Juan Alberto se había vuelto muy retorcida y malévola, sobre todo con su propio hijo.

-Señor Avilés, ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntaba la chica rubia, con algo de miedo, esperando que no la gritara a ella.

-Pues no, no estoy nada bien, Carla, ese niñato tiene razón, he sido un monstruo con él, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, él cumplirá mi sueño de que haya un torero en la familia y lo hará por el buen nombre de nuestro apellido.

-¿Pero ha pensado en que quizá él se siente incómodo y no es su sueño? Así lo que conseguirá usted es que su hijo le odie, huya de casa y no le vuelva a ver más, si es que hoy no es asaltado por un toro bravo enfurecido...

-Vale, he captado el mensaje, vete a calmarle, yo necesito estar solo.

Asintió la chica y comió rápido otros dos pedazos de carne estofada antes de irse y tras masticar y tragar cogió otro último y se fue hacia el piso superior mientras masticaba. Tal vez Alfonso no quería verla, pero debía intentar animarle y que no se deprimiera, así que fue hasta la puerta de su cuarto y golpeó los nudillos contra ella para llamar. El pobre chico de ojos azules estaba dentro, sentado en su cama intentando respirar hondo, calmarse y no llorar más, y al oír la puerta se puso en pie, con miedo y fue hasta ella, sin abrir todavía.

-¿Quién es?-Cuestionó haciéndose el duro.

-Soy yo, Carla.-Contestó ella al otro lado, entonces Alfonso dio un leve suspiro y le abrió, retirando el pestillo de dentro.-Comprendo tu situación, pero debes relajarte, llevas unos días muy tenso.

-¡Claro que estoy tenso! ¡Se supone que estoy forrado hasta las cejas de dinero y no puedo disfrutar de ello ni hacer lo que me de la gana porque mi padre es un maldito tirano!-Gritó de la nada este, pero al poco se echó las manos a la cara empezando a llorar.-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir sin madre y ser prácticamente maltratado por tu padre?! ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Echo de menos a mi madre!

Sin decir nada, Carla abrazó a Alfonso e intentó consolarle, ella también se había puesto muy triste, se dio cuenta de que él lo pasaba peor de lo que ella pensaba, su madre había muerto hacía dos años y ella lo sabía porque la conoció antes del accidente que tuvo, pero delante de ella nunca demostró estar triste.  
El muchacho acabó abrazando a la chica ojos marrones mientras no podía evitarlo y lloraba desconsolado. No dijeron nada más hasta que se apartaron y Alfonso se tranquilizó y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo, luego respiró hondo y miró a Carla.

-Siento haberme puesto así, pero no puedo más...-Dijo este en bajo, aun sollozando un poco.

-Yo no pasé por lo mismo afortunadamente, pero te apoyaré aunque creas que soy una pesada y no me ames.-Contestaba tristemente la rubia.

-El otro día cuando te dije eso estaba estresado, al igual que estos últimos días y ahora, y ya creo que entiendes por qué es.

-Lo entiendo, y bueno, sé que no es lo mismo ni por asomo, pero últimamente mi padre y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que mi madre está muy rara, probablemente tenga histeria femenina o algo de eso, y tú no la ves así, pero tiene cambios de humor muy intensos y no sé qué le puede estar pasando.

-Bueno, ahora no tienes que vivir con ella si eso te molesta, aun así la cosa parece grave por lo que dices.

-Esperemos que solo sea histeria y la curen rápido, sin embargo el caso está en que te apoyaré en todo, no puedo decirle a tu padre nada porque no me hará caso, pero te ayudaré como una amiga...

Alfonso agradeció el gesto de Carla, quien se había comportado de manera borde, consentida y estúpida desde que llegó y ahora había cambiado a mejor. Esto se debía a que en esos días por las tardes iba a ver a Alba y a hablar con ella, y eso hizo que tuviera más consideración con los demás. Maricarmen sabía de sobra que su mejor amiga estaba ayudándola, pero no le importó, es más, le pareció bien, porque así dejaba Carla de ser una impresentable.  
Los dos rubios se quedaron mirándose, y la chica puso su mano en la mejilla de Alfonso, dándole una caricia.

-No quise decirte cosas tan hirientes la última vez,-Comentaba el chico.-ahora no me gustas, pero con el tiempo puedo llegar a hacerlo...

-Pero si no intentas cosas conmigo será aún más difícil, yo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para que nos acostumbremos a esto.

-Está bien... Pero si al final no me enamoro de ti no me eches la culpa.

-Vale... ¿Puedes darme un beso al menos? La última vez tuve que hacerlo yo a prisa y quiero sentirte mejor.

-Muy bien...-Alfonso se agachó un poco y besó a Carla cerrando los ojos y se mantuvieron así durante un rato. Para que no se le hiciera tan desagradable, el chico se imaginó que estaba besando a Maricarmen primero, aunque lo descartó rápidamente porque eso empeoraría las cosas si seguía estando enamorado de ella, debía olvidarse, así que la reemplazó por Catarina, y esa imagen se le hizo mucho más soportable, e incluso se excitó, de modo que volvió a pensar en Carla y rápidamente se le bajó ''el entusiasmo''.

 **Interrupción de Marinette:**

-Ay, Tikki, no seas tan detallista, que esa pareja no me gusta, espero que no acaben juntos estos dos.-Protestaba Marinette parando la historia.-Yo quiero saber qué ocurrirá en la corrida.

-¿Eres shipper del Marifonso entonces?-Preguntaba la kwami roja, riéndose.

-Soy más de Gatorina, pero ya veremos lo que pasa, ¿no? Total, son las mismas personas al fin y al cabo.

-Sí, pero aún tienen que pasar más cosas entre civil y héroe, cosa que volverá la historia aún más enrevesada y difícil, y en serio, sigo advirtiéndote de que lo siguiente será raro, sangriento y sexual, que hasta ahora ha estado tranquilo.

-Ya me lo has dicho antes, pero aún no veo lo raro. Y creo que podría soportarlo.

-Ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos... No lo digo por la parte erótica de la historia, sino por la tenebrosa, aunque para ello aún queda mucho.

-No te preocupes Tikki, te escucharé igualmente.

-Bien, sigamos entonces.

-Sí, pero sáltate la parte de esos dos, por favor, o resúmela.

-Vaaale.

 **Narrando Tikki de vuelta:**

Alfonso y Carla solo se besaron, luego él se tranquilizó de lo nervioso que estaba, porque tenía que ir a la corrida igualmente, y no valía la pena ponerse peor. Ya dieron las cinco y a las seis y media empezaba aquel macabro espectáculo, así que se prepararon todos y fueron en carruaje hasta la Maestranza, la plaza de toros a la que iban a celebrar la corrida.

Se reunieron allí Juan Alberto, Alfonso, Natalia y Carla con los marqueses de Burgos, que también iban a ver el espectáculo y les asignaron unos asientos VIP en las gradas para que vieran bien el espectáculo de su futuro yerno.  
Como la otra vez, a Alfonso le pusieron el traje de luces bajo las gradas, en los túneles donde se preparaban los demás toreros que saldrían, y los que iban montados a caballo, que ahora no me acuerdo de cómo se les llamaba.

Tanto el chico como su padre no volvieron a decirse nada entre sí, pero Alfonso se mantuvo muy serio y no protestó, odiaba a su padre en grandes cantidades y sabía que si se moría ahí, lo que le importaría sería perder el dinero de la corrida. Sin embargo Juan Alberto se había arrepentido por lo que le dijeron ambos adolescentes a la hora de comer, mas ya no podía hacer nada más ni cancelar la corrida a esas alturas.  
Dejó que su hijo saliera al ruedo completamente nervioso. Las gradas estaban llenas de personas que gritaban vitoreando al hijo de señor Avilés, aunque este había empezado a sudar del miedo y a respirar entrecortado, tenía tanto miedo de morir que decidió que se transformaría en Gato Negro delante de todo el mundo si estaba a punto de sufrir algún accidente con alguna res enfadada. Aunque hubiera varios hombres repartidos por la plaza, él estaba inseguro, tampoco quería matar a ningún toro igualmente si es que lograba salir con vida, y por suerte le habían dicho a última hora uno de los demás toreros que él no tendría que hacerlo, lo haría un banderillero que vendría después, eso alivió en gran parte al chico, pero no del todo, porque ese animal moriría igualmente aunque no fuera él mismo quien lo matara.

Salió de la puerta del corral hacia la plaza el primer toro negro, que inicialmente no hizo nada más que quedarse ahí quieto, y alguien tuvo que hacer que saliera despavorido dándole un susto, a lo que el animal corrió ya hacia la plaza enfadado y comenzó a bufar. Vio por fin a Alfonso con su capota, estaba agitándola con temor, algo encogido en el centro de la arena, y finalmente el animal apuntó con sus cuernos hacia el chico y avanzó violentamente hasta él, que antes de que llegara se apartó, dándole un capotazo, al mismo tiempo que los espectadores gritaban ''olé'' animados. Aunque se dio cuenta el rubio de que su padre y Carla, que estaban junto a los marqueses, se negaban a decir lo mismo que los demás, ellos parecían serios y preocupado, aunque unos segundos después pudo ver cómo se levantaban súbitamente de los asientos, horrorizados haciéndole señales. Alfonso volvió a mirar al toro y vio que de nuevo iba hacia él y estaba muy cerca. Es más, con el cuerno le rozó el traje en el brazo y se lo rasgó, haciéndole también una herida profunda de la que empezó a sangrar, a causa de esto miró asustado a los lados mientras se movía intentando que no le diera aquel animal, y no pudo creer lo que vio: ¡los demás toreros habían desaparecido de la nada. Y por ello, como estaba herido y muerto de miedo el chico quiso ir corriendo hacia el burladero, pero el toro le tapó el paso, rozó con una de sus pezuñas delanteras en la arena del suelo de la plaza y apuntó nuevamente con sus cuernos al chico. Este estuvo dispuesto a hacerle frente esa última vez para poder llegar a donde estaría a salvo, y el toro fue corriendo nuevamente a por él. Alfonso retrocedió un poco para poner bien el capote delante suyo para que el toro fuera ahí, pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con un trozo de tela que aún quedó en el suelo y cayó a este mientras el toro se le acercaba a toda prisa para atacarle, ya no tenía escapatoria y no había gente que le pudiese ayudar.

Vio su muerte reflejada en los ojos del animal que estaba ya a un metro de él, cuando de repente, un yoyó rojo con puntos negros rodeó el cuerpo del animal, haciendo que este quedara inmóvil, y de pronto Catarina llegó impulsada por su arma, soltó al toro y agarró a Alfonso con un brazo, volviendo a lanzar el yoyó sujetándose a una decoración de las gradas y le llevó hasta detrás del burladero. Ya ahí los dos quedaron en el suelo echados, la superheroína encima del chico, aunque se levantó rápido y le ayudó a levantarse. Vio que su brazo sangraba mucho y estaba bastante herido, había sido una gran suerte que ella estuviera allí.

-Catarina...-Dijo Alfonso sorprendido y atónito, pues había pasado todo muy rápido y le costaba asimilarlo.-Me has salvado...

-Sí, eso parece... Hay algo que no va bien aquí.-Contestó ella, pensativa.-Los toreros que te iban a ayudar se han ido solos hacia debajo de las gradas y no han dicho nada.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Podía haber muerto!-Emocionado abrazó a su compañera bastante fuerte y ella lo hizo de vuelta, sonriendo.-¡Gracias!

-Mi deber es proteger a los ciudadanos, y por lo que he visto desde las gradas no estabas del todo preparado para esto, quieras que no, eso empeora las cosas. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a buscar a alguien que te cure.

Al final se apartaron porque llegaban corriendo Juan Alberto y unos hombres más hasta ese sitio. El padre del muchacho estaba bastante asustado y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

-¡Hijo mío! Menos mal que estás bien...-Exclamaba este ahora bastante arrepentido de haber dejado ir a su hijo a ese sitio con los nervios que tenía y la poca preparación.

-Relativamente bien... padre, me estoy desangrando...-Respondió este, un poco extrañado y a la vez mareado. No se esperaba que a su padre llegase a importarle su salud, fue una grata sorpresa.

El hombre se separó de su hijo mirándole la herida, estaba sangrando bastante, y debían curarle cuanto antes.

-Pues ven, vamos a dentro de las gradas, hay un médico precisamente para estas cosas por aquí.-Tras decir eso, el padre del chico miró a Catarina y sonrió.-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo otra vez, eres una heroína espectacular.

-No es nada señor, es mi trabajo.-Respondió ella amablemente.-Pero ahora su hijo necesita apoyo y cariño, no dude en dárselo usted.

-Lo haré a partir de ahora. Vayámonos, Alfonso.

-Espere un momento, padre, vaya usted que ahora iré yo.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes, tu herida es grave.-Juan Alberto fue hacia dentro de las gradas por una puerta cercana.

-Oye... ¿vas a estar por aquí luego?-Preguntó Alfonso a Catarina, queriendo con toda su alma besarla, pero allí y con ese aspecto no podía hacerlo.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿por qué?

-Por si acaso me hace volver ahí cuando me curen...

-No te va a hacer volver con ese susto que le has dado, no creo que tu padre sea tan malo.

-Lo es, o lo era... no lo sé después de esa reacción.

-Por si acaso estaré por aquí, mi transformación todavía no finalizará, no usé ningún poder especial, de modo que si que me mantendré cerca, tú no te apures.-Catarina puso la mano sobre el pelo de Alfonso y se lo revolvió. Tras ello se despidieron y ella se fue con su yoyó por ahí.

A Maricarmen le extrañó el comportamiento de los demás toreros adultos que se habían ido así de la nada en mitad de la corrida, pero ya estando Alfonso a salvo eso dejó de importarle y se le olvidó. Estuvo por las gradas por si acaso, aunque pronto debería volver a su casa para ayudar a sus padres, había puesto como excusa que fue a dar un paseo para despejarse y volvería cerca de las siete y media u ocho, y ya eran las siete y cuarto.

Entre tanto Alfonso fue curado dentro de las gradas y habían cosido su herida. Fueron a verle Carla y Natalia, su institutriz que también había estado ahí pero no había subido a ver el espectáculo desde las gradas, lo que resultaba sospechoso.  
Juan Alberto había estado todo el rato con su hijo y le prometió que no volvería a pisar una plaza de toros en su vida, que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que obligarle más. Entonces Alfonso se puso muy contento entre todo lo que había pasado y rápidamente se vistió con su ropa normal para volver a casa.  
Catarina y él no se volvieron a ver, pero el chico rubio le daba las gracias por haberle salvado, solo quería volver a verla en la noche o al día siguiente si es que ella no acudía a la torre esa noche. Algunas veces no coincidían entre semana, era lo que tenía ser superhéroes sin manera de contactar.

La corrida se suspendió porque misteriosamente desaparecieron el resto de toreros que había por ahí, incluyendo los caballos, pero los toros seguían por allí. La gente se enfadó mucho, puesto a que la última vez les habían hecho lo mismo y deseaban ver su dinero de vuelta, de modo que los organizadores del evento tendrían que devolvérselo a todos los cientos de personas que acudieron a la corrida... por segunda vez en dos semanas.

La chica del moño se había ido a su casa mientras el chico rubio también fue a la suya junto a su padre, su prometida y la institutriz, llegarían justo para la hora de cenar. Ya todos en la mesa, incluidos los marqueses se habían quedado allí, estaban charlando mientras comían un delicioso plato de cochinillo asado con patatas.

-Me alegro de que no haya ido la cosa a peor.-Comentaba Juan Alberto, aliviado agarrando su copa de vino y bebiendo tras hablar.

-Sí, mi amorcito me ha dado un susto de muerte.-Respondió Carla mirando a Alfonso, que estaba sentado frente a ella, y tirándole un beso, a lo que a este le dio un escalofrío recordando el largo beso que le había dado en la tarde, pero sonrió un tanto incómodo.

-Yo realmente pensé que fallecería ahí, pero como siempre, Catarina me salvó.-Habló el muchacho rubio, intentando no ruborizarse ante tanta gente hablando de su compañera de equipo.

-Tsk, superhéroes,-Se quejó Isabel, la madre de Carla.-nadie sabe de dónde han salido y se creen los reyes de todo solo porque tienen trajes ridículos y provocativos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Isabel?-Preguntó su esposo Andrés.-Gracias a ellos Alfonso está vivo y además nos mantienen a salvo de esa cosa pájaro que apareció hace unos días, quien sabe lo que estará planeando.

-Esa mujer da mucho mal augurio,-Dijo la muchacha rubia.-la vi en el periódico, es una suerte que no haya tenido que verla en persona...

-No te preocupes, hija, dudo mucho que nos ataque a alguno de nosotros.-Hablaba con toda seguridad la mujer rubia.

-¿Por qué cree eso?-Preguntó Juan Alberto.-Según lo que vimos en las noticias ella raptó a personas de distintas edades, sexos y clases, no creo que discrimine a nadie.

-No lo sé, no sé lo que piensa un criminal, pero si nos mantenemos en la casa de los Avilés que está alejada de Sevilla no nos pasará nada, por eso lo decía.

-Además solo ha actuado una vez.-Interrumpió Andrés.-No sabemos con certeza lo que hará, pero dejémoslo también en manos de la policía si acaso.

-Últimamente la policía no sirve de nada.-El padre de Alfonso estaba convencido de que los superhéroes nuevos hacían un gran trabajo, a pesar de que no sabía que realmente Catarina con ayuda de Gato Negro habían arruinado la primera corrida que celebró para su hijo, aunque se enteró por los periódicos de que Catarina capturó a uno que estaba causando problemas en la ciudad y lo liberó al campo, mas no le dio importancia porque lo hizo por el bien de los ciudadanos.-Por lo que he visto esos héroes son muy eficientes, por muy raros y extravagantes que sean sus atuendos ellos tienen derecho a usarlos para identificarse, eso sí, no sé de donde habrá sacado Catarina un vestido tan... no sé como describirlo, es muy distinto a otros trajes de flamencas que he visto, es demasiado ceñido.

-Sin embargo Gato Negro parece un cordobés, ¿no?-Preguntaba Carla, recordando que lo vio en una foto de un periódico.-Su traje es de lo más común, solo destacan sus orejas y la cola.

-Eso parece, aunque todo el conjunto creo que es negro.-Volvió a decir Juan Alberto.-no he llegado a verle a él en persona y en fotos obviamente no se ve de qué color es exactamente.

-Hombre, es obvio que vaya vestido de negro si se llama Gato Negro,-Comentó Andrés en tono jocoso.-si fuera de morado sería Gato Púrpura, y sería una cosa casi tan grotesca como la tía pájaro.

Entonces todos se rieron, aunque Isabel lo hacía en un tono sarcástico que nadie notó, a ella al parecer ese tema no le hacía excesiva gracia.  
Mientras la cena seguía su curso normal, Natalia miraba junto a una de las puertas del comedor y sonreía, ella cenaría más tarde con el servicio, aunque te estarás preguntando: ''¿esta mujer exactamente qué hace en esa casa si realmente no tiene que enseñarle nada a Alfonso porque ya va a clase?'', pues lo que hacía era como escoltar y representar al chico. En el cortijo normalmente hacía la función de un ama de llaves y daba órdenes a las sirvientas y escribía documentos importantes, además de hacerse cargo del tema económico. Antes sí que era cierto que instruía a Alfonso para enseñarle mientras estuviera en su casa, pero estando en el instituto no hacía falta.

Una vez acabó la cena los marqueses se fueron de la hacienda Avilés y Juan Alberto, Alfonso y Carla se dispusieron a ir a dormir tras un día duro de incidentes.  
El adulto se fue directamente a su cuarto tras dar las buenas noches a ambos adolescentes rubios, que en cambio se quedaron en el pasillo para charlar, aunque como podían molestar a Don Avilés se metieron en la habitación del chico.  
Carla fue al baño de la habitación y allí se empezó a quitar el maquillaje y a soltar y cepillar su pelo, cosa que hacía en su propio cuarto, sin embargo quería intentar de nuevo algo con Alfonso, y ese era su último recurso. Se quitó su vestido y se quedó en ropa interior, que la de la época era más bien un vestido interior, unos pololos y un sujetador bastante grande, como un top de deporte pero no ceñido y casi tan pomposo como el resto de ropa, con bastantes volantes, y todo era de color blanco crema.

Salió del baño dejando todo por ahí para recogerlo después si su estrategia no funcionaba. Alfonso estaba terminando de ponerse su pijama, solo le quedaba abrocharse los botones de su camisa, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a su prometida. Esta, aunque no lo parezca, era más bella de lo que aparentaba sin ese horrendo maquillaje, que era al parecer lo que le hacía fea, es algo descabellado, pero es cierto.

-¿Carla? ¿Qué demonios te has hecho?-Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho, comprobando que era más guapa de lo que se pensaba.

-Solo me he quitado el maquillaje, es una estrategia de mi madre para que la gente me crea fea y ningún otro chico se me acerque.-Explicaba ella, sonriente mientras se acercaba a Alfonso.-Me ha dicho que solo me desmaquille para que tú me veas tal y como soy, para que te llevases una grata sorpresa.

-Realmente me la he llevado... Pero... ¿qué pretendes?

-Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos... no sé, yacer ahora. No quiero ser pesada por lo que me dijiste, pero realmente yo lo necesito.

-Aunque seas hermosa en realidad no creo poder ayudarte ahora, hace las cosas más fáciles, sin embargo no estoy enamorado.

-Está bien... ¿No querrías al menos que yo te... hiciese algo?

-Pareces deseosa... Mas no lo sé, ¿hacerme qué?

-¿Vas a hacerme decir algo tan vulgar? Ya sabes...-La joven hizo un gesto con la mano que quedó bien claro a Alfonso lo que ella quería hacerle, y realmente él estaba de buen humor, aunque no le parecía bien ''engañar'' a Catarina a pesar de que ella le pidió que como civiles hicieran lo que quisieran, y por otro lado también estaba Maricarmen ocupando su vida civil, pero tras lo que le hizo no quiso darle importancia.

-Eh... Supongo que... Un poquito estaría bien.-Acabó accediendo el chico de ojos azules totalmente sonrojado. Él estaba contento, ya que se libró de ser torero y su padre finalmente demostró quererle, por eso se decidió por hacer feliz a Carla y de paso darse un gustazo.

Carla sonrió alegre y se acercó al rubio, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle otra vez como por la tarde, y él cerró los ojos y correspondió, aunque como la otra vez se imaginó que estaba besando a Catarina y... Vale vale, no me mires así Marinette, me saltaré esta parte, creo que no es nada agradable para ninguna, y menos para Plagg, que era el que lo estaba viendo todo escondido.

El caso es que Alfonso acabó sentado al borde de su cama y Carla se puso frente a él entre sus piernas... Bueno, te haces una idea de lo que pasó ahí. El adolescente estaba pensando en la superheroina mientras su prometida... pues se lo chupaba todo, vamos. Es que necesitaba que lo supieras por lo que pasa después, y es que cuando Alfonso iba a llegar al orgasmo, dijo en alto el nombre de Catarina entre gemidos de placer y... no sé como decir esto sin que te sientas incómoda, pero básicamente se corrió en la boca de la chica, que lejos de tragar todo, se apartó y lo escupió realmente impactada sobre el pecho y los abdominales de Alfonso, que aún tenía el pijama abierto. Y entonces ella se limpió la boca con la muñeca, se levantó del suelo y miró enfadada a su chico, el cual estaba completamente paralizado por lo que acababa de decir frente a ella y además de que le hubiera ensuciado por completo.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que narices te pasa?!-Le chilló ella, entre enfadada y decepcionada.-¡Yo me voy a cagar en toda tu raza Alfonso!

-¡Baja la voz, Carla, ha sido un lapsus por el furor del momento!-Exclamó bastante avergonzado el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama guardando su miembro de vuelta en sus pantalones y cogía un pañuelo de su mesilla para limpiarse de su propio esperma.

 **Interrupción de Marinette:**

-Ay, Tikki, ¡eso es asqueroso!-Dijo esta poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Te he avisado,-Respondió la kwami.-pero era necesario decirte todo esto por lo que pasó después, es muy importante.

-¿En serio es necesario narrarme al detalle cómo Carla se la chupa a Alfonso?

-¡Mari, te lo advertí y tú has insistido en seguir escuchando y diciendo que lo ibas a aguantar! Y eso que esto no es ni por asomo lo peor que vamos a ver en esta historia, porque esto no te lo he detallado tal y como Plagg me lo contó a mi, me he saltado muchas cosas.

-No es eso, es que no sé... Carla y Alfonso... No pegan, de una manera u otra esto me hace sentir incómoda, si Gato y Catarina o Alfonso y Maricarmen hicieran algo así supongo que me gustaría escucharlo.

-Poco a poco... pero volvamos a lo que estábamos...

 **Narra Tikki:**

Carla se quedó realmente dolida y enfadada, aunque realmente se esperaba que a Alfonso le gustase otra, además ella tenía un secreto, y vio muy oportuno comentárselo a él en ese momento.

-¿Un lapsus? A ti te gusta esa superheroína...-Siguió hablando ella.

-¿Y qué problema hay? No puedo elegir de quien enamorarme, no es una cosa que pueda controlar a mi parecer.

-Ya, pero por respeto deberías no haber dicho eso.

-¡Que ha sido sin querer! No he me dado cuenta, por dios bendito Carla, no vayas a decirle nada de esto a mi padre...

Ella sin decir nada se sentó al borde de la cama con un gesto triste, a lo que Alfonso se sentó a su lado. Le había gustado todo aquello, pero realmente no por Carla, si no porque imaginó que Catarina se lo hacía, y no paraba de culparse porque había hecho algo muy parecido a lo que le hizo Maricarmen a él, darle esperanzas cuando en realidad no la amaba.

-Vale, no es culpa tuya, ni voy a decirle nada a tu padre,-Dijo suspirando la rubia.-mas... debo contarte algo muy importante y por lo que necesitaba que te acostaras conmigo o algo...

-Te escucharé, dime.

-Pues... hace un tiempo yo... me di cuenta de que los chicos no me decían nada, o sea, que no me atraían, y en su lugar miraba a las chicas y... me llamaban más la atención... Cuando mis padres me dijeron que debía casarme contigo vi una oportunidad de curarme de esto si tú me hacías cambiar de opinión haciendo el amor conmigo... Pero después de todo esto y de que me hayas besado... no siento atracción por ti, ni lo más mínimo, y estoy empezando a sentirme muy muy mal, ¡estoy enferma! Soy una desviada... por esto iré al infierno.

Alfonso se quedó petrificado ante tal confesión, ¿en serio a Carla no le gustaban los chicos? La homosexualidad era mal vista en esta época, aunque quizá no tanto como pensamos a día de hoy, porque conocí a muchas personas a las que les daba igual que gente del mismo género se amase, e incluso había clubes y prostíbulos homosexuales clandestinos que muchos nobles frecuentaban a pesar de estar casados o ser aparentemente heterosexuales.  
Al chico quizá le pareció muy raro, pero desde luego no una enfermedad como lo veía la propia Carla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una tapadera?-Preguntó atónito Alfonso.

-No, más bien un... parche reparador, intentaba curarme con tu pene, solo eso, pero veo que no funciona... ¡Quizá funcione si me penetras!-Carla se puso de nuevo frente a Alfonso y se empezó a bajar los pololos y luego subió su falda, dejando al descubierto su intimidad.-¡Venga, follemos!

-¡Carla! ¡Ten algo de mesura!-El pobre miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.-¡Escúchame! Si te gustan las mujeres acéptalo y ya está, se que es raro e inusual, sin embargo no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo, y posiblemente si nos acostamos no cambies de opinión y lo pasaremos mal los dos.

-¡Está bien!-Con una rabieta, la joven volvió a ponerse bien toda su ropa.-¿Entonces qué hacemos? No nos gustamos pero tendremos que casarnos igual.

-Ay hija mía, llevo yo con ese puto dilema desde que me anunciaron que me casaría contigo, al menos pude atrasar la boda al año que viene. Pero solo nos queda fingir y hacer la unión o convencer a nuestros padres de que se junten sin tener que casarnos.

-Bueno, lo pensamos mejor mañana, ya es tarde, son las... ¡doce y cuarto! Vaya, felicidades Alfonso.

-Gracias... Espera... ¡¿las doce y cuarto?!-Alfonso tenía que ir a ver a Catarina, por si ella estaba en la torre, pero con Carla allí no se podía transformar e irse.-Tengo que... dormir ya.

-¿Qué prisa tienes? Si mañana... o sea, ahora es sábado, no tendrás que levantarte pronto.

-Ya, pero al ser mi cumpleaños creo que tendremos que preparar muchas cosas.

-¿Te preparas tu propio cumpleaños?

-Sí, ya sabes como es mi padre, le da igual todo, pero bueno, que tienes que irte a tu habitación, tengo mucho sueño.

-Vaale, pero deja que al menos coja mi ropa del baño...-Ella fue hasta el baño, recogiendo su vestido, sus zapatos y algún que otro accesorio. Tras ello salió y miró a Alfonso, que se estaba abrochando por fin la camisa del pijama, aún sentado en su cama.-Bueno, ya está, ¡hasta mañana!

-Buenas noches...

Entonces se marchó por fin por la puerta y Alfonso se puso de pie y fue corriendo a echar el pestillo por dentro para que nadie entrara. Plagg salió de su escondite y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Lo había oído y visto todo obviamente.

-Madre mía, los adolescentes estáis locos.-Comentaba intentando no hacer mucho ruido.-¿Qué tal esa mamada, Alfonso?

-Plagg, espiar no está bien, y deja de decir esas cosas, suena muy mal.-Contestó el chico, en parte relajado.

-Pero te has quitado un gran peso de encima al saber que no le gustas a Carla.

-Aun así no me voy a librar de la boda, lo sabes, y prefiero evitar ese tema por ahora, vamos a ver a Catarina.

-Sí, a ver si con suerte ella te hace otra...-Alfonso miró mal a su kwami y este se quedó callado, aunque con gesto de aguantarse la risa, a lo que Alfonso se rió al final.

-Sabes, no quiero solo sexo con ella, quiero darle el amor que no he podido darle a la mentirosa de Maricarmen.

-Oye, no seas tan duro con ella, lo está pasando mal, ¿no lo entiendes? Si te besó fue para que no te sintieras mal por un rechazo rotundo, es más, estoy más que seguro de que si ella no estuviese colada por Gato Negro te amaría a ti.

-Bueno, me da igual, intento olvidarla por ahora, ¡transfórmame!

Alfonso se convirtió en Gato Negro y como de costumbre salió por la ventana de su balcón y fue con su bastón hacia la torre del Oro que reposaba a las orillas del Guadalquivir.

 **Continuará!**


	11. Condiciones

Llegó transformado Alfonso a la torre del Oro para reencontrarse con su compañera. Estaba muy ilusionado por ello, y más después de todo lo que había pasado. La buscó con la mirada, aunque a simple vista no parecía estar ahí. Quizá como era viernes no la encontraría allí, o en todo caso Catarina estuvo esperando un rato, pero al no aparecer Gato Negro se pensó que no iba a ir y se marchó. Sin embargo, al rodear la torre, ya que en el centro había una pared redondeada en mitad de la cima que era otra torreta pequeña, se la encontró de espaldas, apoyada en el borde de la torre mientras observaba el río, que corría bajo esta, que estaba a sus orillas. Gato Negro sonrió muy contento al verla y fue hasta ella poniendo las manos súbitamente en sus hombros. La superheroína de cabello negro pegó un chillido del susto y se giró rápidamente hacia él, apoyándose sobre la pared del límite de la torre mientras miraba aturdida a su amigo.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?! ¡Animal!-Gritó ella, enfadándose tras recuperarse de aquello.-¡Menudo susto!

-Lo siento Caty, estaba deseoso de verte.-Contestó el rubio, mientras directamente se acercaba a abrazarla. Solo tenía ganas de demostrarle que estaba muy agradecido, aunque no pudiera decirle que era Alfonso.-Estoy bastante alegre hoy.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero, ¿a qué viene tanta alegría?-Catarina abrazaba de vuelta al muchacho de ojos azules, y se sintió bastante alegre al saber que él estaba bien después de mucho tiempo de verle mal.

-Eh... ¡Dormí bastante bien! Normalmente no puedo dormir mucho por algunos trabajos y tal.-Respondió, intentando no desvelar la verdad.-Tenía ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos...

Gato Negro aún sujetaba la cintura de Catarina con sus brazos, aunque su brazo derecho estaba aún agraviado tras haber estado toreando ese poco rato. No podía dejar que su compañera viera la herida o sabría instantáneamente que él era Alfonso, de modo que la mantendría bien oculta por si pasaban a mayores pronto, y de hecho, el rubio lo deseaba más todavía ahora que sabía lo bien que se sentía tener un orgasmo en compañía, aunque su primera compañía fuera Carla.  
No pudo evitarlo y puso directamente las manos sobre las caderas de la chica del moño mientras las subía en una lenta caricia por su espalda, y Catarina, que estaba inmóvil pero sonrojada y acalorada por dentro, le observaba, hasta que repentinamente Gato Negro se apartó de ella, sonrojado.

-Hoy estás bastante cariñoso...-Comentó en un tono bajo pero coqueto la heroína con traje de mariquita, volviéndose a poner al borde de la torre, apoyándose en la piedra alta que la delimitada y dándole a él la espalda, mirando el paisaje nocturno del Guadalquivir.-¿Será que dormir te sube el ánimo?

-Tú no sabes cuanto.-Contestó sin más Gato. No perdió el tiempo y se puso tras ella, directamente agarrando sus pechos de repente desde atrás, y acercando su cara al cuello de Catarina, que en ese momento solo pudo jadear mientras salvajemente el adolescente lamía, chupaba y besuqueaba la piel del cuello de su amada y a la vez le masajeaba los senos con descaro. Estaba demasiado caliente por culpa de Carla, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo, iba a convencer a Catarina.

-G-Gato, ¡para!-Gimoteaba Catarina sin poderlo evitar, que aunque lo estuviera deseando aquello le daba mucho miedo y fue muy repentino, se quería tomar las cosas con calma y hacía muy poco que se lo había dicho a su compañero de equipo.-No es buen momento ni lugar...-Seguía insistiendo ella, intentando apartarle de su cuerpo.

Al final, el pobre chico, realmente excitado tuvo que detenerse y apartarse de la espalda de la joven de ojos verdes, ya que aún quedaba tras ella. Catarina se dio la vuelta para mirarle y él la vio totalmente roja, aunque con un gesto temeroso.

-No puedo aguantarme más,-Contestó aparentemente emocionado el chico, y acabo acercándose de nuevo a ella, esta vez de frente, agarrándola con un brazo.- alguien me recordó lo increíble que es ese traje ajustado a tu cuerpo y lo inusual que es, y yo solo estaba deseando... quitártelo.-Gato Negro inclinó un poco a Catarina y se acercó a sus labios, besándola intensamente, nada comparado con la última vez, que se habían dado unos cuantos besos de manera romántica, este se notaba que era más lujurioso, e incluso Alfonso usó la lengua, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Maricarmen transformada, y realmente estaba consiguiendo excitarla mucho, pero algo le impedía seguir.

 **Pausa de Tikki:**

-Vale, he de decirte algo importante antes de continuar, Marinette...-Decía Tikki a su portadora.

-Sí, lo sé, va a haber sexo por lo que parece.-Contestó muy segura Marinette.-Me has advertido, lo soportaré.

-No es eso, sé que estás lista para el Gatorina, pero es otra cosa sobre mi y Plagg. Nosotros los kwamis al estar fusionados con vosotros los portadores de miraculous generalmente sentimos lo mismo que vosotros cuando estáis transformados. Cuando tú peleas con algún villano yo siento también los tortazos que te dan, y Plagg igual con su humano, es decir, que si te peleas con alguien yo lo noto, si te pones enferma con el traje me dolerá lo mismo que a ti, y...

-Oh, creo que lo estoy entendiendo...-Interrumpió Marinette.-¿Me quieres decir que cuando Gato y Catarina tenían sexo... tú lo podías notar?

-No solo lo notaba, era como si Plagg me estuviera metiendo mano y después me lo hiciera...

La chica de las coletas se quedó callada, se sonrojó, pero tras unos segundos se empezó a reír.

-Vaya, sí que te has guardado eso para ti solita.-Dijo al final entre risas la adolescente de ojos azules.

-Nunca me has preguntado algo así,-Se quejó la kwami mientras flotaba ante ella.-los kwamis damos poderes y normalmente no nos apetece tener relaciones sexuales entre nosotros, es más ¡no podemos con nuestro cuerpo! Pero cuando pasan cosas así con nuestros portadores sí parece que tengamos sexo.

-Me he perdido... ¿Entonces cada vez que ellos dos lo hacían, Plagg y tú os sentíais obligados a hacerlo también? Eso tiene que ser agobiante.

-A ver, no es que nos sintamos obligados, es que no estamos físicamente ahí, pero no estamos inconscientes, vosotros sois los que manejáis el poder y nosotros nos damos cuenta de todo pero como sentimos exactamente lo mismo que vosotros cuando tenéis los trajes, siempre y cuando a ellos les apetecía a nosotros también, y una vez se destransformaban nos sentíamos relajados como si realmente lo hubiéramos hecho, pero no nos sentimos obligados ni es malo para nosotros, es como un descanso.

-Ah... Entonces digamos que te lo pasabas genial. Pero, otra cosa, ¿cómo demonios tienen sexo con los trajes si son mágicos y no se pueden quitar? ¿Los suyos sí se podían quitar?

-Técnicamente si lo pides podemos cambiar el formato del traje y que tenga otra forma o se le quite alguna zona en concreto, puedes hasta suprimir la máscara, pero no es nada recomendable y por suerte nadie ha sido tan idiota como para hacerlo a lo largo de la historia. Pero eso te lo explicaré más adelante, porque ahora vamos a seguir con todo esto.

-Sí, que estoy emocionada, ¡empieza lo fuerte!

 **Narrando Tikki de nuevo:**

Gato Negro estaba besando muy apasionadamente a Catarina, e incluso metió su mano dentro de su vestido para acariciar su entrepierna, pero ella volvió a apartarle y a mirarle seriamente, ya que no le había vuelto a decir nada, por no decir que no pudo hacerlo porque el chico había empezado atacar sus labios sin darle la posibilidad de hablar.

-¡Gato!-Exclamó ella, un tanto molesta.-Tienes que parar, me dijiste que no me presionarías... ¿Qué te ocurre hoy para que ni me saludes y directamente vayas a... lo que vas?

-Ya te dije que hoy me he levantado especialmente contento.-Respondió el muchacho, el cual se quitó el sombrero y se empezó a colocar el pelo.-Discúlpame por ser tan bruto... Supongo que las cosas no van así, no soy muy bueno con las chicas.

-Bueno.-Catarina se rió un poco al final y se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en la pared de la torre, haciendo un gesto a su compañero para que se sentara con ella.-Ven aquí, gatito travieso...

Él, se sentó junto a ella y la miró, rodeándola con su brazo y haciendo que se aproximara más a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba él, un tanto arrepentido.-Espero que no te hayas enfadado, me siento un poco idiota ahora...

-No eres idiota... Lograste subir mi temperatura, pero te dije que debíamos esperar un poco... Además hay otro motivo por el que no veo muy adecuado hacer eso que quieres ahora.

-Puedes confiar en mi... Intentaré ser más paciente la próxima vez, realmente te pido perdón por todo este espectáculo.

-No pasa nada, yo también tengo ganas, pero lo que me impide tener sexo contigo es el hecho de hacer algo así antes del matrimonio, mi madre se saltó esa ''tradición'' y no han parado de pasarle cosas malas.

-¿No me digas que eres supersticiosa? Por favor Caty, si quieres disfrutar de mi cuerpo solo hazlo, además técnicamente tú no eres tú ahora mismo, o sea que eres Catarina. Quiero decir que lo que hagas siendo Catarina no afecta para tu vida de civil.

-Claro que sí, solo Dios y mi kwami saben mi identidad secreta, y Dios puede castigarme por dejar de ser pura antes de casarme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que para acostarme contigo nos tenemos que casar? Es un poco absurdo.

-Vamos, no bromees con eso, es un tema serio. Yo quiero hacerlo, de verdad, pero...

-Olvida los peros Catarina,-Gato Negro interrumpió a su compañera y esta vez la miró seriamente él a ella.-si realmente quieres no hay nada que lo impida, Dios quiere que todos los humanos seamos felices, y seguro que después de un rato haciéndolo conmigo tú estarás más que satisfecha y contenta.

-Eres demasiado explícito, pero lo que te iba a decir es que realmente hay otro problema para no seguir adelante. A parte de que solo nos conocemos desde hace solo un mes y medio, no quisiera quedarme embarazada tan joven, por no decir que afectaría a mi parte de heroína y no podría seguir cuidando de Sevilla, tendría que cuidar de un dichoso bebé, y apuesto a que tú tampoco quieres eso.

-Pues no, no quisiera eso, pero existen técnicas para que eso no suceda, como apartarme antes de...-Hizo el muchacho una pausa para ver si Catarina le estaba entendiendo, pero no parecía hacerlo.-Ya sabes... Antes de llegar al orgasmo dentro tuyo me aparto y lo hago fuera.

-Eh... Muy gráfico, pero no sería buena idea, pues antes de llover chispea, Gato, y también se necesita un paraguas para no mojarte.

-Eh... Muy metafórico pero creo que te he entendido.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, aunque de repente Alfonso transformado dio con la solución: ¡Los preservativos que había comprado Carla! ¿Cómo no se le habían ocurrido antes? Creo que con el calentón que tenía el pobre poco podía pensar.

-Supongo que hasta que no encuentres un método más eficaz no podemos hacer nada.-Siguió hablando la chica de cabello oscuro.-Y no quisiera tener que usar ese conjunto de hierbas abórticas para infusión que venden en el herbolario, que a saber lo que me puede pasar, entonces eso sería mucho peor.

-Por Dios santísimo Caty,-Gato Negro miró con preocupación a su compañera y la abrazó con los dos brazos esta vez.-no pienso darte algo que sea perjudicial para ti, ya pensaré algo.

-Muy bien, si mañana vienes con una solución y creas un ambiente adecuado y cómodo estaré dispuesta a hacer el amor contigo, si no pues hasta que no lo encuentres nada.-Maricarmen se quedó apoyada sobre el pecho del rubio que la rodeaba todavía con sus brazos y luego le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Haré lo que sea, créeme. Me gustas mucho, y cada vez siento que te amo más,-Le susurraba el héroe de ojos azules a la joven.-no quisiera que pensaras que solo te quiero para eso...

-Eres muy bipolar, no sé qué te está rondando por la cabeza, pero la última vez no decías lo mismo.

-Las cosas cambian y los antiguos amores se olvidan para dar paso a los nuevos, en mi caso... Creo que te amo a ti ahora.

-Gato... Ya quedamos en que no podemos tener una relación aunque ambos nos amemos, no sabemos quienes somos realmente y puede ser muy problemático, ya lo hemos hablado.

Mari se había emocionado bastante porque Gato Negro la quería y supuestamente se olvidó de su yo civil, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, puesto a que si llegaban a revelar sus identidades sabría que él estaba enamorado de sus dos partes, mas todo era un embrollo y no estaban seguros de nada, además aún era muy pronto para revelarse así porque sí, todo podía salirles mal, de modo que de momento ella quiso no decirle quién era.

-Pienso buscarte como civil, y estoy más que seguro de que tú también planeabas hacerlo, ¿o no?

-Sí, lo admito, no quiero a nadie más que a ti...-Contestó sonrojada ella, mirando a otro lado, nerviosa, pero él se rió y fue hasta ella, cogiendo con cuidado su mentón, besándola, y esta vez con más tranquilidad y no tan lujuriosamente como antes. Cuando se separaron, Catarina miró a su compañero rubio y luego rió un poco.-Eres de lo que no hay... Espero saber encontrarte siendo civil, puede que no podamos decírnoslo directamente por el impacto que nos puede causar, pero confío en que podamos darnos cuenta por nosotros mismos de quien es el otro en nuestras vidas civiles.

-Sabes, yo ya había empezado a buscar antes que tú, y pienso encontrarte y amarte completa.-Volvió a abrazarla el muchacho, ya que se habían separado por un momento.

-Es raro lo directo que venías al principio para tener sexo conmigo y lo sentimental que te has puesto ahora. No me vas a convencer para hacerlo ahora.

-No seas malpensada, no te diría todo lo que te he dicho solo para llevarte al huerto, sabes que si quiero algo yo lo digo directamente, y ya me has puesto unas condiciones, no pienso insistir más hasta no cumplirlas, ¡palabra de gatito!-Gato Negro maulló suave y eróticamente en el oído de la chica mariquita, y esta le apartó de repente, riendo todavía.

-¡Deja de meterme ganas, idiota!-Exclamó todavía en tono de juego, se notaba que ambos bromeaban, pero Mari en verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo, y yo lo notaba bastante...-Haciendo esas cosas solo haces que yo también me acalore.

-Pues qué quieres que te diga, no necesariamente se tiene que hacer por la vía normal, se pueden hacer más cosas...

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!-La cara de Catarina cambió radicalmente a una más asustada.-¡No pienso dejarme por ahí atrás, cerdo!-Acto seguido dio un empujón a Gato Negro y se puso de pie.-Ya he tenido suficiente, es mejor que me vaya a casa.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-El muchacho se levantó tras ella arrepentido, incluso sus orejas del traje se quedaron agachadas como si fuera un gato triste de verdad.-¡No quise insinuar eso, Cata! Quería decir solo que... me está empezando a apretar el traje y... tal vez podamos darnos placer... oralmente.

-Hoy no es nuestro día, deja de insistir.-La joven de pelo negro agachaba la cabeza, un poco avergonzada, empezando a imaginarse diversas escenas sexuales con Gato Negro, cosa que le gustaba, pero no estaba preparada justo en ese momento.-Ahora deberíamos irnos a dormir, creo que podrías aliviarte tú solo en tu casa...

-Eh... sí, bueno, supongo que tú también.

-Yo... Nunca hice tal cosa, hacer eso trae muchos problemas de salud y además creo que es pecado.

Gato Negro se empezó a reír fuertemente y fue hasta Catarina, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Deja de ser tan ilusa.-Le decía el chico a su compañera.-Yo lo hago habitualmente y me siento genial, es más creo que mejor que antes de hacerlo, y se siente realmente bien.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Con las mujeres será igual?

-Claro, técnicamente lo que hacen los médicos con las mujeres con histeria es masturbarlas hasta que llegan al orgasmo.

-¿Orgasmo? ¿Una mujer? No digas tonterías...

-Me enseñaron en clases de biología que a las mujeres se las estimulaba ahí hasta llegar al paroxismo histérico para curar la histeria, y a mi eso me suena a orgasmo, igual que el masculino, pero no se nota tanto. Confía en mi e intenta... bueno, explorar tu cuerpo, tal vez si lo conoces mejor llegues a disfrutar más conmigo cuando vayamos a acostarnos.

-Oh, está bien. Parece que sabes mucho, no sabía que eras tan inteligente.-La muchacha de ojos azules sonrió y se abrazó a Gato de nuevo-Gracias por los consejos... Creo que lo haré, quizá así también se sofoquen mis calores, me has excitado demasiado.

-Bueno...-Él se acercó al oído de Catarina mientras le acariciaba con una mano la cintura.-Cuando vayamos a hacerlo, me encantaría que me dieses todos los detalles.

-Eres un pervertido... Pero lo haré.-Ella le agarró de los hombros y le dio un beso para despedirse, y al apartarse acarició su pelo y le miró a los ojos.-Te quiero...

-Yo a ti también...-Gato también la acarició y sonrió.-Mañana te veo, hasta mañana, mi preciosa mariquita.

-Buenas noches mi gatito.-Respondió ella, también con una sonrisa, sonrojada. Entonces se alejaron el uno del otro los dos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

 **Interrupción de Marinette:**

-¿Qué? ¿No hay sexo Gatorina?-Preguntaba decepcionada la chica de las coletas.

-No, yo no dije que esa noche fueran a hacerlo esa noche,-Tikki se reía, viendo lo impaciente que estaba ella.-dije que lo harían en un futuro, pero no tan tan cercano.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo habrá?

-Paciencia Mari, no me voy a adelantar, te lo he dicho un millón y medio de veces. Ahora va a pasar algo interesante antes de que lo hagan, porque como sabrás es el cumpleaños de Alfonso y bueno... mejor sigo contando...

 **Volviendo a narrar Tikki:**

Esa noche la recuerdo bastante bien, aunque generalmente mi memoria es muy buena, pero se me quedó grabado ese momento porque Maricarmen llegó bastante excitada por culpa de Gato Negro, y por consiguiente yo también... aunque por suerte se me pasó muy rápido porque yo no tengo genitales, y cuando Mari volvió a la normalidad pues yo también al poco rato.

Fue a lavarse las manos al baño, y después de eso ella directamente se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Iba a probar a hacer lo que su compañero rubio le aconsejó, pero estaba nerviosa y además no sabía cómo se hacía, y aunque yo no hiciera eso porque no soy humana ella me pidió que le guiase un poco. Lo que sabía yo era únicamente de... bueno, de las aficiones de las otras Ladybugs antiguas, así que tuve que echarle una mano, aunque no literalmente, porque te voy a recordar que yo tengo más de cinco mil años y ella solo tenía quince.

Simplemente le dije que metiera su mano dentro de su ropa interior y probase a tocar su entrepierna por todos lados y la explorara, después de eso yo me escondí en su armario para no verla hasta que acabase. Fue un poco incómodo cuando se lo dije, antes esos temas se trataban menos y los adolescentes sabían lo básico por las clases, y que Mari supiera que no era seguro que se hiciera la marcha atrás al tener sexo era algo muy raro, sin embargo lo supo por los padres de Alba y la misma, ya que esta al estar más adinerada podía darse el lujo de contratar institutrices para que la enseñen y le den clases de refuerzo, además sus padres al trabajar vendiendo preservativos ''modernos'' tenían que estar documentados y sabían que su producto servía para retener todo lo que salía en todo momento del pene, así que ellos los vendían dando todos los datos a las personas que los compraban.

Bueno, no quiero andarme por las ramas, así que volveré a lo que ocurrió:  
Mari decidió explorarse a sí misma, quizá con algo de apuro por si le pasaba algo, pero al final lo hizo. Mientras tanto, Alfonso estaba también en su casa e hizo un tanto de lo mismo. Cuando él acabó se quedó pensativo. Sabía de sobra qué usar con Catarina, y eran los preservativos que Carla compró, pero el problema sería llevárselos sin que ella ni nadie sospechara, aún así, su prometida ya sabía que a él le gustaba la heroína y Alfonso a su vez sabía que la rubia tampoco estaba enamorada de él, es más, parecían gustarle las mujeres, entonces quizá podría pactar algo con ella y así llevarse los condones sin problemas.  
Plagg apareció por la ventana con un trozo de queso que no era el que comía habitualmente y se puso junto al muchacho mientras comía despreocupadamente.

-¿Has acabado?-Preguntaba el kwami negro con la boca llena.

-Sí... Y es mucho mejor pensando en el suave tacto de los pechos de Cata...-Contestó aparentemente relajado y muy sonrojado.

-¡Puaj! ¡No te he pedido que me des detalles niño! Aunque técnicamente yo también los tocara indirectamente... En fin, iba a decirte que eso último que le dijiste a Catarina fue tremendamente cursi.

-¿A mi que me cuentas? Ella me gusta, ¿que importa si somos cursis? Es lo que tiene el amor.

-Pues a mi me estás confundiendo cosa fina eh.-Plagg había acabado de zampar y se puso a flotar frente a Alfonso.-Primero Maricarmen y ahora Catarina, ¡decide de una vez!

-Oye, es más complicado de lo que parece, además estoy convencido de que Maricarmen es Catarina, y si lo es sus mentiras hacia mi estarán justificadas porque sigue enamorada de Gato Negro y le da miedo estar con alguien en su vida civil.

-¿Qué cambiaría si ella no fuera tu compañera de equipo? Es decir, técnicamente esa chica te confesó que estaba enamorada de Gato y por es por eso que no supo con quien irse.

-Es fácil, si ella no es Catarina simplemente está jugando porque no ha hecho ningún trato conmigo, no tiene doble vida y solo tendría que elegir a uno de los dos.

-Ay... Después de todo tú eres Gato Negro, Alfonso, no te olvides de eso. No seas tan duro con ella, ya te lo dije.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que me des tiempo, que ahora estoy muy bien con Catarina y me la voy a...

-Ella tiene razón,-Interrumpió Plagg para que no dijera nada obsceno.-cambias mucho de opinión, porque hace unas semanas estabas loquito por Maricarmen... Aunque mejor dejemos el tema. ¡Oh! Y feliz cumpleaños chico, tengo curiosidad por ver qué te regalará tu padre.

-Vaya, se me había olvidado mi cumpleaños por completo.-Alfonso desvió el tema para no tener que hablar más de su compañera de clase. Bueno, yo no espero nada en condiciones, mi padre me hace unos regalos muy feos o que no me gustan nada, y no sé que sorpresas me deparará el día de mañana.

-Son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada, es hoy ese día.

-¡No seas como Carla! Tú ya me has entendido...

-Solo te tomo el pelo, venga duérmete, ya te has hecho la paja y estás a gustito, ¿no?

-Pero dios mio, Plagg, ¡eres un cerdo!

-Lo soy porque tú puedes hacerlo, pero yo no, yo solo puedo comer y beber. Y si me disculpas yo me voy a emborrachar a la bodega. ¡Buenas noches!-Mi compañero kwami se dispuso a irse hacia donde había dicho, en serio, tardó un poco en superar el alcoholismo, de hecho por culpa de eso casi matan a Alfonso, pero ya hablaremos de ello más adelante.

-¡No hagas un gasto muy notable en vino! Mi padre o Natalia lo pueden notar...

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Duérmete hombre!-Plagg se fue y el pobre Alfonso suspiró y se echó de nuevo en su cama para dormirse finalmente. Entre todo lo que había pasado estaba muy cansado, así que cayó redondo en cuanto cerró los ojos.

Volviendo a Maricarmen, ella estuvo un rato... probando cosas diversas con sus dedos en su vagina, supongo, porque no quiso darme detalles, pero luego bien que se los dijo a Gato a la noche siguiente, pero bueno, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a eso... El caso es que se emocionó y sí que llegó al orgasmo, según ella fue un gran subidón de placer repentino que no había vivido nunca, que era como si hubiera soltado todos sus problemas por ahí. Me hizo gracia su definición, pero eso la hizo bastante feliz y me aseguró que hizo grandes esfuerzos para no gemir en alto y que nadie la escuchara.

-No esperaba que a la primera le cogieras el truco, no has estado mucho rato así.-Le decía yo, sonriente, ella estaba bastante sonrojada y se le veía muy contenta, no me podía ni imaginar cómo se sentiría después de que Gato lo hiciera con ella, seguro que se sentía eufórica.

-No ha sido tan difícil, y he sabido bien qué hacer para darme placer hasta acabar.-Noté que le avergonzaba un poco contar eso, pero como era yo confió en mi, y obviamente yo guardo un secreto cuando me lo cuentan. Sí sí, te lo estoy contando en esta historia porque ha pasado más de un siglo y ella... pues ya no está... Así que no le importará, después de todo eres su sucesora.

-Me alegro, entonces todo bien, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... Ahora estoy algo... mojada y pringosa ahí abajo... ¿Eso es normal?

-Por supuesto, si no te pasase eso sería preocupante, eso quiere decir que tu aparato reproductor funciona bien, tú solo tienes que ir a lavarte y ya estarás bien.

-Oh, bueno, es que ya antes me salía líquido de ahí, pero no tanto como ahora.

-Eso es porque cuando te excitas sueltas más, es el equivalente femenino a que los hombres tengan una erección. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, ahora sí, gracias Tikki.-Ella me sonrió y se levantó de su cama, mirándola con detenimiento por si la había mojado.-Entonces iré al baño y me limpiaré... Me da un poco de vergüenza contar todo esto, nunca hice algo así y encima contarlo.

-No tengas vergüenza, es algo natural después de todo, y nadie más que Gato y yo lo sabremos.

-Vale vale.-Ella volvió a reír un poquito y se fue de la habitación sin hacer ruido, porque a esas horas sus padres debían estar dormidos en una habitación cercana del piso de arriba en el que estaban todos. Luego ya volvió y se durmió por fin después de todo el jaleo.

Había sido un día tremendamente movido para los dos chicos, y desde luego para nosotros los kwamis, y al día siguiente sería incluso peor, y no solo por el cumpleaños de Alfonso, si no por otras cosas que ya contaré.

 **Continuará!**

 **Aviso:**

 **[Hey! ¿Os está gustando? ¡Pues aún quedan muchas cosas más! Sí, va a ser largo de narices este fanfic, espero que los que lo estéis siguiendo estéis disfrutando y seáis pacientes las veces que tarde en actualizar. Últimamente se está secando de reviews, y me gustaría que dejaseis alguna por ahí, a los escritores nos gusta recibir apoyo y que nos digan qué parte os gustado más, o alguna crítica constructiva y esas cosas. Sé que con la subida del lemon la gente deja de comentar mágicamente a saber por qué, pero lo agradecería si se hace. Quiero ver el ánimo de la gente y saber si está yendo bien, ¡que no decaiga esto! Que aunque no reciba mucho apoyo yo pienso seguir escribiéndola porque esta es una historia en la que estoy poniendo mucho empeño y me encanta todo de ella, de modo que reciba reviews o no yo la seguiré, pero no mentiré en que si las recibo me alegraré más y tardaré menos en subir xD Y bueno, siento esta biblia y te agradezco mucho que la hayas leído entera, no olvidéis que la más mínima muestra de apoyo hace muy feliz a un escritor :). ¡Un saludo para todos y que tengáis o hayáis tenido un buen día!]**


	12. El cumpleaños de Alfonso (parte 1)

**[Este capítulo va a ser muy largo y aún así está dividido en dos partes, espero que no se os haga pesado y disfrutéis de él :)]**

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana despertaron a Alfonso tocando fuertemente su puerta. Él, sobresaltado se levantó de su cama despeinado y con el sueño pegado a su cara y fue hasta esta, abriéndola tras quitar el pestillo. Natalia como de costumbre le despertó con su típica cara seria, pero esta vez había algo especial: llevaba un regalo entre sus manos, no era muy grande, pero estaba bien envuelto y decorado con un lazo ocre.

-Buenos días, Alfonso, muchas felicidades.-Decía la institutriz en un tono algo seco, pero animado mientras acercaba el paquete hacia Alfonso.-Este es tu primer regalo, espero que te guste, es mío.

-Vaya, ¡muchas gracias!-El chico rubio lo cogió, aunque no sabía si abrirlo ahí mismo o esperar.-¿Lo abro ahora o abajo cuando vaya a desayunar?

-Ábrelo aquí, no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia que yo te regale algo de mi dinero.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo...-Empezó a romper el envoltorio el chico y se encontró una caja, abrió esta y vio un reloj de bolsillo aparentemente de oro con una cadena. Dejó los envoltorios y la caja sobre su escritorio y miró su regalo detenidamente, lo abrió y por dentro vio la zona donde estaban las manecillas y los números romanos del reloj. La hora estaba bien puesta, no se tenía que ajustar, y además en la zona de la tapa vio que se podía colocar una foto, rápidamente pensó en poner ahí una foto de su difunta madre.-Es precioso, gracias otra vez Natalia, juro que te la devolveré.

-No hace falta, te he cuidado desde pequeño y pocas veces he podido regalarte algo en condiciones.

-Pero... No hace falta, yo tengo muchas cosas ya y seguramente me regalen más ahora.

-He sido consciente de lo que ha pasado en esta casa estos dos últimos años y no me ha gustado, por mucho que quisiera impedir que tu padre te tratara mal no he podido hacer nada, y solo podía seguir sus órdenes y no rechistar, de modo que indirectamente te he hecho daño a ti también. Esto es para pedirte perdón ahora que las cosas están calmadas y no vas a pasarlo mal a partir de ahora.

Alfonso se quedó pensativo puesto a que Natalia siempre fue una persona fría y artificial que únicamente seguía órdenes y no hacía otra cosa más. Sin embargo ahora aparentemente tenía más libertad de expresión y podía decir lo que pensaba, eso daba a entender al chico que su mala suerte con su padre había llegado a su fin, pero ahora los problemas estaban por otra parte, en su ámbito amoroso justamente, todavía tenía que casarse con Carla, con Maricarmen las cosas estaban mal y encima no podía salir con Catarina y debía descubrir quién era. Pero por ese momento dejó de lado eso y optó por ser feliz el día de su cumpleaños, ya que todos los años iba el resto de su familia a verle, su hermano Francisco de treinta y dos años y su hermana Laura de veinticuatro, junto a su abuela paterna Eustaquia.

 **Intervención de Marinette:**

-Madre mía, ¿te conoces todos los nombres de todos los familiares de Alfonso?

-Los kwamis tenemos una graaan memoria, además como para olvidarme del nombre de su abuela, Eustaquia, vaya nombrecito.

-¿Y te acuerdas de eso pero no recuerdas cómo se llamaban los jinetes que iban a la plaza de toros?

-Para esas cosas no hago esfuerzo por recordarlas, es una barbaridad lo que hacían y siguen haciendo en esas plazas y odiaba cuando tenía que ir, pero bueno, deja de interrumpirme tantas veces, ¡eres una pesada!

-Lo siento...

 **Narrando Tikki:**

Alfonso le volvió a dar las gracias a Natalia por haberle dicho esas cosas y haberle regalado ese reloj, ya que recientemente se le había estropeado el que tenía y necesitaba uno nuevo.

El chico se aseó un poco, se vistió, se peinó bien y luego se puso unos zapatos. Siempre en su cumpleaños tenía que tardar lo más posible en salir de su cuarto para bajar al patio central del cortijo a las nueve en punto y ahí era donde generalmente celebraban su fiesta. Este patio era enorme, para que te hagas una idea, era como una terraza interior de una cafetería, pero a lo grande. Y ahí había plantas, sillas y mesas, una fuente en el centro. Ahí siempre preparaban los regalos y las cosas de comer para los invitados y el cumpleañero, ese lugar era lo bastante grande como para que pudieran jugar al fútbol si quitaran todo lo que había de por medio, y era el lugar idóneo para que pasaran el día ahí. El pasado año fue de lo más deprimente para Alfonso y sus hermanos, puesto a que su madre murió el pasado julio, es decir, el año anterior al anterior cumpleaños con respecto a la actualidad de la historia. Para explicarme mejor, ahora mismo en la historia era el día veintiocho de mayo de mil ochocientos ochenta y dos, su madre murió en julio del ochenta, hacía dos años, y el anterior cumpleaños de Alfonso, que fue en el ochenta y uno toda su familia se reunió para esto, ya que en los demás cumpleaños no se podían juntar por temas de agenda, entonces ese año lo pasaron fatal, y Juan Alberto seguía destrozado y se le veía muy arisco con todos, por no hablar de que los únicos regalos que recibió Alfonso fueron el libro de Don Quijote de La Mancha por parte de su abuela, un lazo del pelo por parte de su padre y un traje por parte de sus hermanos, que fue el mejor de sus regalos, Milo más adelante le regaló una caja de puros cubanos, o eso es lo que me dijo Plagg que le contó Alfonso a él, también me dijo que no llegó a fumar ninguno, pero que no te extrañe que en esa época fumaran o bebieran alcohol los niños y adolescentes, estaban muy locos.

Sin desayunar ni nada Alfonso bajó al patio interior de la hacienda y allí estaban todos sus sirvientes, Carla y los marqueses de Burgos, la abuela y los hermanos del muchacho rubio, y por supuesto su padre, que esta vez sonreía y parecía haber hecho las paces con toda su familia. Milo también estaba, pero no exactamente en el patio, si no en la cocina ayudando a la cocinera con la tarta que le tenían que preparar al cumpleañero, le iba a dar una sorpresa.

Todos le gritaron ''felicidades'' con alegría, nada comparado al año pasado, y sorprendido, el joven de ojos azules se acercó a sus familiares bastante contento, se abrazó a sus hermanos mayores, los cuales casi no veía porque se independizaron fuera de Andalucía y pocas veces podían volver a la hacienda Avilés, y después abrazó y besó a su abuela paterna de unos ochenta y nueve años. Los abuelos maternos de Alfonso creo que en ese momento o estaban muy mayores para ir hacia allí o ya habrían muerto, no lo recuerdo bien porque eso Plagg no me lo dijo, al parecer tampoco lo supo con exactitud. Pero lo importante en esta historia es que esta vez todos estaban felices y ya casi habían superado la pérdida de la esposa de Juan Alberto, eso sí, siempre la tenían en su memoria, y estaba relativamente reciente su muerte, pues cumpliría dos años en julio de ese año, dentro de pocos días y un mes.

Tras saludar a la gente que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía fue hasta su padre, quedándose callado, puesto a que el día anterior cuando pasó lo de la corrida pareció ser más comprensivo con Alfonso, tanto que dejó de obligarle a ser torero y demostró ser más cariñoso con su hijo, esperaba el chico rubio que no volviera a ser tan malvado y egoísta como hacía días atrás, y entonces, cuando estuvieron padre e hijo juntos se miraron.

-Felicidades, Alfonso, oficialmente ya eres un hombre.-Decía su padre, aparentemente un poco emocionado.

-Gracias padre...-Contestaba alegre el adolescente-Me alegra mucho ver que todos os habéis esforzado en montar todo esto.

¡Oh, se me olvidó decirlo antes! Ahora en el patio había unas cuantas mesas con algunos regalos y cosas para picar y beber, que Alfonso estaba deseando tener entre sus manos para comérselas porque no había desayunado, y como era tradición en su familia lo primero que se comía era la tarta hecha con la receta de su bisabuela María Angustias, no sé, cosas de esa familia...

-Ahora que están todos delante me gustaría decir algo.-Volvió a decir el hombre adulto mirando a su hijo y después al resto de la familia y los Burgos que estaban allí, dispuesto a dar un discurso.-El año pasado estaba muy afectado al igual que todos vosotros por la pérdida de mi amada esposa Marta, y me porté realmente mal, muchos no estáis aquí el resto del tiempo y no sabéis que con quien peor lo pagué fue con mi hijo Alfonso, y hasta ayer no me di cuenta de que es una de las personas más preciadas que tengo en este mundo, y casi le pierdo por mi egoísmo y mi afán por conseguir ser más poderoso y rico. Me di cuenta ayer en parte cuando él me perdió el respeto, y luego terminé de comprenderlo cuando casi le llevo a la misma muerte, fue suerte que una superheroína local le salvara la vida, y eso me hizo comprender que yo estaba siendo terriblemente injusto, sobre todo con él, de modo que hoy he querido compensarle por absolutamente todo lo que he hecho por amargarle la vida...-Juan Alberto miró a su hijo otra vez.-Te quiero hijo, y de verdad lamento todo el daño que te he hecho...

El joven se sintió bastante conmovido al igual que los demás que contemplaban el emotivo momento, incluso Alfonso comenzó a lagrimear un poco y no dudó en lanzarse a abrazar a su padre. Este también le devolvió el abrazo intentando no llorar él también delante de tanta gente, solo quería que le perdonase por haberle hecho tantas cosas malas.  
Aún habiendo aclarando eso, el padre del muchacho no dijo en ningún momento nada sobre cancelar su boda con Carla, así que quedó confuso el chico, pero prefirió no abusar de su suerte ahora, prefería esperar un poco más a decirle lo de su matrimonio.

Cuando se separaron los dos miraron al resto de personas que estaban allí y estos aplaudieron también emocionados.

-Yo también le quiero, padre.-Dijo finalmente Alfonso, limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas con la mano.-Y también siento haberle hablado tan mal a veces.

-Eso me lo tengo bien merecido, no es nada comparado con lo que yo te he hecho, tú solo intentabas defenderte de mi, así que estoy dispuesto a pasarlo por alto. Pero bueno, no hagamos esto más largo, debes ver tus regalos y comer la tarta... Que está tardando un poco... Espera un segundo.-Juan Alberto directamente fue hacia una de las puertas a las que se entraba al edificio que rodeaba todo el patio interior y entró en este para ver cómo llevaban la tarta en la cocina.

Alfonso por fin estaba bien con su padre y eso le hacía sentirse mejor. Mientras esperaba, Carla fue hasta él y le abrazó, ya que no había podido saludarle, y luego, por aparentar le dio un beso en los labios, aunque esto podía fastidiar las cosas. El rubio agarró la mano de su prometida y se apartaron de los demás para hablar.

-Estoy muy contenta de que tu padre haya recapacitado.-Dijo sonriente la rubia, mientras Alfonso se quedaba algo serio.

-Sí, eso es genial, pero tenemos otro problema y es el de nuestro matrimonio.-Le contestó el chico en un tono bajo para que el resto de gente que estaba allí no se enterara.

-Bueno, quedamos en intentar convencer a nuestros padres en que se alíen sin tener que casarnos nosotros.

-Sí, exacto, pero es mucho más fácil si no me besas frente a ellos, porque se pueden pensar que estamos empezando a gustarnos y eso no es nada conveniente...

-Eh... Es verdad... Pero míralo por otro lado, quizá nos comprendan si ven que hacemos buenas migas y al menos podremos llevarnos bien.

-Pero una cosa es llevarnos bien como amigos y otra muy distinta morrearnos frente a ellos.

-Eh... Pues les conté que anoche hicimos cosas...

-¡¿Qué?!-Alfonso miró hacia los padres de Carla y la madre, Isabel le miraba sonriente, mientras que el padre, Andrés parecía estar distraído comiendo mini bocadillos.-Bueno... No parecen molestos.

-Claro que no, ellos deseaban que nosotros tuviéramos algo... Y no les dije que gritaste el nombre de Catarina mientras eyaculabas, obviamente tampoco soy tan malvada.

-Ya, ¡pues eso no favorece nada las cosas! Tienen que pensar que no tenemos ni queremos nada amoroso entre nosotros, ¡maldita sea, Carla! Tú no vuelvas a decir nada de lo que hacemos. Además si les cuentas eso será mucho más difícil que afronten en un futuro que te gustan... otro tipo de personas.

-¿Pretendes que les diga a mis padres algo así? ¡Me llamarán viciosa!

-¿Viciosa? ¿No te dicen nada por echarte a mi bragueta pero ya te creen una descocada por que te gusten las mujeres? Yo creo que tus padres son comprensivos.

-Ya habrá tiempo de decirlo, no es fácil... Y aún no sé si es cierto que me gusten las chicas, así que déjalo estar.

-Bien, pero no la fastidies más...

La hermana del chico rubio, Laura, fue hasta ellos alegremente y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de los adolescentes.

-Enhorabuena, chicos.-Decía esta, con una sonrisa.-Padre dijo que estáis comprometidos, aunque también dijo que a ti la idea no te apasionaba, Alfonso, pero verás, la mayoría de matrimonios arreglados acaban queriéndose mucho, y es por el bien de la familia. Mira mi caso, yo no conocía nada de nada a mi esposo Dimitri, ni siquiera le entendía porque es ruso y ni yo sé ruso ni él sabe español, pero padre vio oportuno que me casase con él para que ambas familias tuvieran una unión comercial bastante poderosa, y mi marido ahora es quien lleva los vinos de la empresa de padre hasta Moscú, y se lleva parte de la comisión.

-Pero Laura, ¿a ti te gusta el Dimitri ese?-Preguntó el muchacho, un poco confuso.

-Al principio no, pero ahora sí, nos queremos mucho, tenemos un hijo de dos años como bien sabes y otro en camino. Todo es hacerse, supongo, pero creo que vosotros que os conocéis desde pequeños lo tenéis más fácil porque os conocéis y hay más confianza.

-Supongo... Oye, ¿y porqué no ha venido?

-Justamente hoy tenía que viajar, así que vine sola con nuestro hermano, que vive en nuestra mansión de Madrid con su novia. Él tuvo suerte, pudo elegir desde un principio.

-Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Es el mayor, tendrá más privilegios.

-En fin, ven conmigo, vamos a darte nuestro regalo.

Alfonso asintió y siguió a su hermana junto a Carla. Todos fueron hasta una mesa donde había varios regalos y Laura cogió uno de ellos que parecía estar blando y era mediano, con un envoltorio de color rojo. La mujer le dio el regalo a su hermano menor y este empezó a abrirlo. Eran varias cosas: una chaqueta corta por la parte de delante de color negro, una banda para la cintura roja, unos pantalones negros y una camisa beige. El rubio se asustó, se parecía bastante al traje de Gato negro, pero por suerte no llevaba una corbata ni un cascabel ni una cola, tampoco le habían dado un sombrero, pero entonces llegó su hermano Francisco, que era muy muy alto y tenía el pelo moreno y corto con los ojos azules. Este le dio una caja también envuelta.

-¡Felicidades enano!-Gritaba este escandalosamente, que parecía un poco achispado y olía un poco a vino.-Te falta esto, y luego ve a donde está la abuela que tiene otro regalito para ti.

-Eh... Gracias Fran...-Agradeció Alfonso, extrañándose de ver así a su hermano a estas horas tan tempranas. Empezó a abrir el regalo y luego se encontró con una caja, al abrirla vio un sombrero plano exactamente igual que el que usaba siendo Gato Negro, exceptuando que tenía una cinta negra y no tenía los huecos para las orejas, ni tampoco la huella de gato verde que tenía dibujada.-¿Un sombrero de corto?

-Va a juego con el traje.-Volvió a hablar la hermana, que en cambio, no lo dije antes pero era rubia y tenía los ojos grises, también era alta, no tanto como su hermano mayor, quizá un poquito más que Alfonso.-Es un traje de corto, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, es genial, pero no sé para que puedo darle uso, los caballos que hay aquí son para tirar del carro y no los puedo cabalgar cuando me venga en gana, por no hablar de que no sé montar a caballo.

-Lo puedes usar para ir a algún festival.-Sugería Carla, que miraba los regalos.-O a alguna fiesta. Yo tengo uno de sevillana verde con lunares blancos precioso. ¿A ti te gustan ese tipo de trajes, verdad?-La muchacha miró picajosa a Alfonso, y solo este supo a lo que se refería con esa indirecta.

-Sí, me gustan.-Respondió con molestia y seriedad a la joven rubia.

De pronto se abrió una puerta del edificio, justamente por la que Juan Alberto se había ido, y esta vez a parte de parecer él, apareció Milo junto a una cocinera que llevaba un carrito que tenía una tarta de dos pisos, marrón con decoraciones de nata blanca y en su superficie tenía algunas velas pequeñitas de colores.

-¡Aquí llega la tarta!-Gritaba el joven moreno de las gafas. Alfonso se emocionó al ver a su amigo, aunque también al ver la tarta, por fin iba a comer algo, puesto a que su estómago rugía del hambre que tenía.

 **Pausa de Marinette:**

-No me llames pesada, Tikki, pero... ¿Por qué Juan Alberto no hizo que su hijo mayor fuera torero y no Alfonso? Porque no has dicho en ningún momento que haga nada.-Interrumpía Marinette la historia una vez más.

-Pues... Creo que era por alergia a los toros y las vacas, pero no estoy segura de si realmente Plagg lo dijo de broma o era en serio, no paraba de reírse y... también estaba borracho cuando me contó esta parte.

-Vaya con Plagg, menos mal que ya dejó esos malos hábitos.

-Sí, ahora no le veo tanto como antes, pero bueno, puedo notar desde aquí que está perfectamente, en fin, si no tienes nada más que preguntarme...

-Venga, sigamos, perdona, es que a veces encuentro cosillas que no me cuadran y sencillamente debo preguntar.

-Bien, pues no te preocupes, pregúntame lo que sea, que aunque te llame pesada no voy a dejar de contarte todo esto.

-Vale, pues... tengo otra pregunta, ¿cuándo volvemos a lo de Maricarmen?

-Ella sale más adelante, no te sulfures.

-De acuerdo, pues sigue entonces.

-Claro...

 **Narra Tikki:**

Cuando llegó la tarta, Milo felicitó a Alfonso y le dio un abrazo y un apretón de manos, después este le dio su regalo que era una corbata de las buenas de color rojo. Este tampoco es que pudiera permitirse mucho porque su familia no era muy rica, sin embargo el rubio en el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo le había regalado unas gafas nuevas más modernas y unos zapatos de alta calidad. A Alfonso no le importaba no recibir regalos de él, puesto a que era su único y mejor amigo y podía confiar plenamente en él ya que jamás contó ni uno de sus secretos, y al revés era igual, su amistad era muy buena.

Al fin comieron la tarta y le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz al cumpleañero, pero este estuvo muy ocupado zampándose su tarta tras soplar las velas y pedir como deseo mentalmente poder tener sexo pronto con Catarina. Hasta se había olvidado del regalo que su abuela le quería dar, pero aparentemente, aquella señora de moño alto y blanco no parecía tener nada en la mano, probablemente Francisco estuviera tan borracho que ni sabía dónde estaba el regalo de Eustaquia, lo más seguro es que estuviera junto a los demás, pero solo quedaba en la mesa el regalo de los Burgos, que lo abriría Alfonso después de haber comido. De hecho cuando acabó lo abrió y vio unos gemelos para los puños de los trajes de una pinta muy valiosa. Se notaba que los marqueses querían agradecer a Alfonso que estuviera con su hija Carla, o que era una manera de comprarle para que lo hiciera.  
Tras abrir el regalo de sus suegros se lo agradeció y fue hasta su abuela, quien estaba en una silla de ruedas junto a la mesa en la que estaba la comida y ella empezó a sacar la billetera de su bolso, de la cual sacó unas dieciséis mil pesetas, que eran cerca de cien euros (o eso creo), y se las dio en billetes al chico, que se quedó alucinado, nunca le daban tanto, pero esta vez lo hicieron.

-Este año no he podido comprarte nada, así que cómprate lo que tú quieras mi niño.-Le decía la abuela, agarrándole de la mejilla al chico.

-¡Muchas gracias abuela!-Exclamó Alfonso, sonriente, aunque un poco aturdido.

-También tengo otra cosita para ti, pero está en la salita de al lado del salón, llévame allí anda guapo.

-Vale.-El adolescente rubio llevó la silla de ruedas con su abuela hasta dentro de la casa, y luego fue hasta la salita que ella dijo, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada. Alfonso la abrió y ahí vio sobre un sofá un pequeño gatito de unos cuatro meses echado. Era negro, un gato negro, y esto terminó de asustarle.-¿U-un gato...?

-Sí, espero que te gusten los gatitos, porque mi gata Adelaida tuvo crías y ya tenía tantos que decidí darte uno.

-Oh, bueno, entonces lo cuidaré bien, tendré que comprarle la comida, la caja de arena y un montón de cosas...

-Sí hijo, para eso te he dado el dinero.-La abuela se rió un poco y Alfonso puso cara de agotamiento, fue hasta el gato y lo cogió despacio, mirándolo. Este tenía los ojos verdes cuando los abrió al notar que un humano le recogía. Solo dio un maullido y no hizo nada más.

-Alguien me habrá visto parecido con Gato Negro fijo...-Susurró mirando al gato.-Porque esto ya es de risa...

-¿Qué dices Alfonso?-Preguntó Eustaquia, que estaba un poco sorda.

-Nada... Volvamos con los demás. A ver qué nombre le pongo al gato ahora...

-¡Ponle Anastasia! Es hembra.

-Ya le elegiré yo el nombre...

Ambos se fueron de vuelta al patio interior con los demás, aún faltaba el regalo de Juan Alberto y este sería el más grande e increíble de todos.  
Se reunió el rubio con su padre tras dejar a la abuela con sus hermanos y a la gata a su bola por la casa, incluso le dio un mini bocadillo de esos que había para picar, antes de que Andrés se los comiese todos, y el pequeño animal se quedó ahí comiendo.

Padre e hijo fueron hasta fuera del cortijo, en el jardín delantero, donde estaban las cuadras y un cobertizo raro bastante grande. Alfonso pudo ver que había cinco caballos y solo tenían cuatro antes. El nuevo era blanco con manchas negras y la cola y la crin negra también. Este estaba siendo peinado por un hombre raro de unos cincuenta años, bajito, parecía ser asiático y vestía con una ropa típica china de esa época, por alguna razón él vestía así estando en España.

-Mira hijo, este caballo es tuyo, es tu regalo de mi parte.-Decía juan Alberto, contento, señalando al gran animal.

-¡¿Un caballo?!-Preguntaba emocionado Alfonso mientras el hombre asiático abría la puerta del corralito en el que estaba y salía junto al caballo.

-Sí, ¿te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!-El adolescente fue hasta el caballo y le acarició la cabeza.-Pero... Yo no sé montar.

-¿Y qué? Este hombre te enseñará, se ofreció a hacerlo, es un poco rarito, pero no cobra nada, creo que se llama Fu o algo así.

Se quedó callado el chico, hacía poco más de un mes le pareció ver a ese señor, de hecho juraría que le ayudó a coger su periódico que había salido volando.  
El hombre se quedó mirando un momento a la mano izquierda de Alfonso, en la que tenía el anillo, luego apartó la mirada sonriente y miró al chico rubio.

-Hola Alfonso.-Saludó amablemente el hombre aquel, que tenía pinta de todo menos de profesor de hípica.

-Hola señor... ¿Fu?

-Sí, muchas felicidades chico. Yo seré quien te enseñe a cabalgar un caballo.

-Bueno, espero que hagáis buenas migas, yo me voy a hacer unas cuantas cosas más.-Concluyó Juan Alberto y entonces se marchó hacia los viñedos para ver la producción de uvas junto a Natalia, quien le esperaba por allí.

El señor Fu enseñaría a Alfonso a montar a caballo, y ese uniforme que le regalaron sus hermanos era para ello, pero el señor aquel le dijo que no se lo pusiera para las prácticas, insistió mucho, pero no dijo el porqué, y desde luego el muchacho no puso pegas, no tenía ninguna gana de que se descubriese su identidad por una chorrada.

Ahora sí cambiamos a Maricarmen...

 **Inciso de Marinette:**

-Espera, Tikki...-Intervino Marinette, confusa, sospechando de ese hombre asiático de la historia.-¿por qué ese hombre extraño le miraba el miraculous a Alfonso? ¿Sabe algo? ¡¿Es otro villano?!

Tikki solo se rió y negó, quizá ella no debía revelar aún que el Maestro Fu era quien principalmente le dio los miraculous a ella y a Chat Noir, sin embargo habían pasado mucho años y Marinette no pensaría que tiene algo que ver todavía.

-Te puedo adelantar que no es malvado, pero lo demás es territorio spoiler.-Contestó la kwami, conteniendo la risa.-Voy a seguir...

 **Narrando Tikki de vuelta:**

La portadora antigua del miraculous de Ladybug no hizo nada importante en la mañana, ni siquiera supo que era el cumpleaños de Alfonso, y aunque lo supiera tampoco podría hacer mucho, puesto a que él estaba enfadado con ella y no la invitaría. Se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde porque no tenía mucho que hacer, y tras ello desayunó y fue a llamar a su amiga Alba para quedar con ella.  
Las dos fueron a pasear, y la chica de cabello marrón miraba atentamente las calles en busca de panfletos nuevos de la Flamenca, pero no veía ninguno por su barrio esta vez.

-Mari, ¿podemos irnos más lejos?-Preguntaba Alba, en tono insistente.-¡Tengo que encontrar más pistas sobre esa mujer!

-Tengo que estar cerca por si mi madre me necesita...-Contestaba María del Carmen, suspirando.-No te obsesiones con ello, déjaselo a Catarina y a Gato Negro.

-Pero soy reportera, ¡es mi trabajo!

-No, es el de tu padre, pero bueno, supongo que podemos dar una vueltecita, y así me cuentas cosas sobre Carla.

-¡Bien! Entonces ven, vamos por aquí.-Alba cogió de la mano a su amiga del moño y se la llevó por una calle aleatoria grande con muchas tiendas por donde no solían ir.-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-No sé, ¿de qué soléis hablar?

-Oh, se me olvidó decirte que Carla hace unos días fue con su padre a nuestra tienda y compraron preservativos, me dijo Carla que los intentaría usar con Alfonso pero que no parecía avanzar mucho con él, así que parece que aún tienes posibilidades.

-Eres una pesada, te dije que no quería tener nada con él, además ahora está enfadado conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡No me cuentas nada!

-¡Bien, te lo contaré! Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Vale, prometo no decirlo...

Maricarmen le contó a Alba lo que ocurrió con Alfonso, le dijo que le besó porque él le confesó que ella le gustaba, pero después le dijo que no podía ser por sus situaciones familiares, ya que ambos estaban bastante mal. Ahora el chico estaba mejor, pero eso ella no lo sabía, claro, y la muchacha del pelo negro seguía teniendo que lidiar con el dilema de su futuro hermano, su identidad y varias cosas más.

-¡¿Le dijiste que le besaste por pena?!-Exclamó de repente Alba, deteniéndose en seco en mitad de la calle, y la gente que pasaba las miró porque habló muy alto.-¿Pero cómo le haces eso al pobre chico?

-¡No hables tan alto mentecata!-Pidió de vuelta Mari, agarrándole del brazo a su amiga de pelo marrón.-No podía mentirle diciéndole que me gusta, bueno, sí que me gusta, pero no estoy enamorada de él, estoy enamorada de...

-Gato Negro, sí, lo sé, ¿pero no estabas cabreada con él o no se qué?

-¡Han pasado muchas cosas, Alba!

-Y es evidente que no me las cuentas todas...-Se soltó la morena de las gafas y miró seriamente a Maricarmen cruzándose de brazos.-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ese chico?

-¿Con Alfonso o con Gato Negro?

-¡Con Gato! Primero te gustaba mucho, luego me dices que no te hable de él y no me lo vuelves a mencionar hasta ahora.

-No quiero hablar de ello en mitad de la calle, además, ¿no querías buscar papeles o cosas sobre la pajarraca esa? ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

-Es verdad, pero cuando estemos en tu casa solas quiero que me cuentes las cosas, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, Mari, deberías confiar un poco en mi...

Alba empezó a caminar a paso rápido, aunque Maricarmen se tomó su tiempo.

-Ojalá te lo pudiera contar... Enmudecerías...-Susurró para sí misma la muchacha de ojos azules y entonces se dispuso a seguir a su compañera a buscar pistas relacionadas con La Flamenca, quien por ahora andaba desaparecida y no se volvió a saber de ella. Los ciudadanos estaban tranquilos pensando que ya fue detenida, mas tanto María del Carmen como Alfonso sabían perfectamente que algo gordo tramaba.

Yo estaba pensando en si podía dejar que ella revelara su identidad secreta a Alba, pero esta al ser periodista junto a su padre probablemente acabaría por decirlo a los demás, a no ser que considerara muy amiga a Mari. Eso ya lo pensaría, pero de momento era demasiado pronto y nadie más que ella y yo debíamos saberlo, y también Gato Negro si se diera el caso mucho más adelante.

Las dos amigas siguieron caminando, Alba se relajó con Mari y hablaron de que Carla se empezó a portar mejor y prometía no volver a meterse con gente menos privilegiada. Después de eso se hicieron la una y media de la tarde y tendrían que ir volviendo a casa para comer, pero justamente cuando iban paseando por una plaza observaron que en el suelo había un flamenco pintado con tiza rosa.

-¡Mira Maricarmen! ¡Una pista de La Flamenca!-Gritó la chica marroquí a su amiga sevillana, señalando al suelo.

-Eh... No, Alba, no es lo que crees.-Contestó la joven del moño, señalando un poco más adelante cómo un niño pequeño pintaba en el suelo de piedra algunos animales y otras cosas aleatorias.

-Madre mía, qué bien pinta ese niño... Me lo había creído.

-Bueno, no te desanimes, ya encontraremos algo más por ahí.-Maricarmen agarró de la manga de la camisa a su amiga para que siguieran andando, pero Alba siguió mirando al suelo, fijándose en lo que había dibujado aquel chavalín, y desde luego no estaba tan bien hecho como el flamenco dibujado.

-No, espera...-La de las gafas caminó hasta donde estaba aquel chico y se agachó en el suelo para hablar con él.-Oye mocito, ¿has hecho tú estos dibujos tan preciosos?

-¡Sí!-Respondió alegremente el niño, dejando de dibujar para hablar con Alba.-Menos ese de ahí, que ya estaba pintado y me lo encontré con las tizas.-Señaló hacia el flamenco, y la adolescente se emocionó sonriente.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?-Volvió a preguntar mientras Maricarmen miraba la conversación de pie, suspirando porque no entendía por qué su amiga de casi dieciséis años se ponía a hablar con un niño de posiblemente seis.

-No, cuando vine a jugar con mi mamá ya estaba pintado, no lo borré porque era muy bonito.

-Ah, vale. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós!-Alba cogió la mano de Maricarmen y se la llevó corriendo de allí.-¡Mari, si hay pintadas aquí seguro que cerca hay algo más!

-Estás paranoica, deberíamos volver a casa,-Sugería Maricarmen, ya impaciente.-cuando aparezca la Flamenca se enterarán Catarina y Gato Negro y le darán una paliza...

-¡Carmen por favor!

-¡Que no me llames así! Si quieres busca tú sola, pero mi madre me necesita, sabes que hoy mi padre ha salido con los tuyos por un pedido y debo atenderla por si le pasa algo.

-Es verdad, ¿está bien?

-De momento sí pero...-La chica del moño fue interrumpida por su amiga que le agarró de la mano y se puso a hablar:

-¡Pues si está bien vamos a buscar pistas! ¡Hay que estar preparados!

-¡Alba!

Alba no escuchó y se llevó corriendo a Maricarmen por ahí a buscar cosas, ciertamente, esa chica estaba muy interesada en aquella villana, y pronto lo pagaría caro.

Estuvieron un largo rato buscando a lo largo del paseo de Cristóbal Colón, que era como se llamaba el paseo que había junto al río Guadalquivir, pero no encontraron nada, incluso cruzaron el puente de Isabel segunda, popularmente conocido como ''Puente de Triana'', que era relativamente nuevo en esa época, ya que fue construido con ingenieros franceses del 1845 al 1852, así que ese puente tendría unos treinta años en ese entonces.

Maricarmen y Alba no llegaron a cruzarlo del todo porque ya se irían muy lejos a la otra parte de la ciudad. Por si acaso la chica de las gafas miró por todo el suelo del puente a ver si encontraba más pintadas, y la gente que pasaba miraba como la adolescente hacía cosas raras.

-No vamos a encontrar nada más, seguro que solo deja un tipo de pista por día.-Hablaba Mari, ya cansada de seguir a su amiga. Pero entonces, Alba, justo al final del puente se encontró otra pintada parecida de un flamenco rosa hecha con tiza.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí hay otra!-Exclamó, agachándose para mirarla de cerca.-¡Chúpate esa María del Carmen!

-Vale, has encontrado otra, ¿y qué? Tan solo es una estúpida pintada en la vía pública, no pone ninguna fecha ni hay ningún mensaje cifrado, está claro que lo hace porque le da la gana para alterar a la gente.

-¡Bueno! Doña resabida, tal vez nos esté llevando hacia algún sitio.

-¡Pues vamos otro día a buscar más! Ahora tengo hambre, van a ser las dos de la tarde y mi madre puede estar buscándome.

-Está bien, vámonos a comer a casa...

-¡Por fin! Aleluya.

Ambas amigas retrocedieron y fueron ya en dirección a la casa de Maricarmen para comer allí, ya que los padres de Alba estaban con el padre de Maricarmen yendo a recoger algunas mercancías para sus negocios.  
Una vez en la casa ya se pusieron a comer tranquilamente junto a la madre de Maricarmen, que por suerte estaba bien dentro de lo que podía estar durante uno de sus embarazos de riesgo.

Mientras tanto en el cortijo de Alfonso, el chico había dejado de montar a caballo junto al maes... quiero decir... el señor Fu, y había vuelto a dentro de la hacienda para ir a comer con su familia, que aún no se había ido nadie a sus casas. Sus hermanos se irían justo después de comer y su abuela se quedaría con ellos, había traído consigo unas maletas y cosas para quedarse, pues algunas veces se quedaba en la casa de Madrid con sus nietos y otras con su hijo. No lo mencioné antes, pero Juan Alberto tiene dos hermanos y cuatro hermanas, y ninguno de ellos estaba por la labor de ir al cumpleaños de su sobrino ni cuidar de su anciana madre, pues todos eran el grupo malvado de la familia, si Juan Alberto te parecía una persona despreciable no te creerías cómo eran sus hermanos, es probable que más adelante salga alguno en la historia.

Tras la comida con todo el mundo, Laura y Francisco se despidieron de todos y se marcharon en su carruaje hacia la capital española. Los demás descansaron un poco por la copiosa comida que habían tomado, e incluso Andrés e Isabel fueron a una de las habitaciones de invitados del gran cortijo para echarse una siesta y bajarlo todo. El anfitrión no pudo irse a dormir porque tenía cosas que hacer, aún así sí que se sentó un rato en su despacho y pidió a una criada que llamara a su hijo. Alfonso se encontraba con Carla en el cuarto de este, iba a intentar pedirle los preservativos a ella, a ver cómo lo hacía sin que sospechase.  
Pero antes de que pudiera empezar con ese tema, la doncella que su padre había mandado para buscarle llamó a la puerta, y el chico abrió esta y la mujer aquella le dio el recado amablemente, entonces no tuvo más remedio que decirle a su amiga rubia que esperase allí un momento. Ella accedió a esperar y el adolescente rubio fue hasta el despacho de su padre, llamando y entrando al oír que él le invitaba a pasar.  
Alfonso al entrar a aquella habitación se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Juan Alberto, que estaba escribiendo algo con una pluma y tinta de un tintero. Este levantó su vista del documento que tenía entre manos y miró directamente a su hijo.

-Hijo, ¿qué tal las clases de jinete?-Preguntó sin más el adulto.

-Muy bien, le pillé el truco rápido, ese hombre es muy atento y simpático.-Contestaba Alfonso, contento. Su padre al verle así también se sentía alegre, era mucho mejor que verle destrozado y triste todo el día por su culpa.

-Me alegro, pues por las mañanas estará por aquí por si quieres seguir viéndole para las clases.

-Genial, eso sí que ha sido un buen regalo, le doy las gracias de nuevo, padre.

-No hay de qué, ya era hora de que recibieras el cariño y el respeto que te mereces.-El padre del muchacho se levantó de su silla y fue hasta el gran ventanal que había tras ella, mirando el paisaje, que estaba compuesto por sus extensos viñedos, la fábrica de vinos a un lateral, y a lo lejos Sevilla, que se encontraba muy alejada de la mansión.-Te iba a decir otra cosa: ya que tu amigo Milo está algo solo creo que esta vez podrías invitar a alguien más si lo deseas. Por ejemplo... ¿Qué fue de aquella chica con la que fuiste un día a pasear? La que quería un trabajo aquí.

-Eh... ¿María del Carmen...? No sé yo si...

-¿No sabes qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que debiera saber?-Juan Alberto, que estaba mirando aún por la ventana, se giró repentinamente y miró a Alfonso.

-¡No, no! Quería decir que... quizá ella no puede venir.

-Bueno, como una carta tardaría mucho en llegarle creo que lo mejor será que vayas a Sevilla en el carruaje y le digas personalmente que acuda si puede o quiere, me gustaría hablar con ella en persona también sobre lo de su trabajo, puesto a que ahora somos más personas en la mansión, Carla y tu abuela, y no sé si los marqueses se quedarían también o están bien en el hotel, pero necesitamos otra doncella.

-De acuerdo,-Alfonso no quería ver de nuevo a Maricarmen, pero tendría que aguantarse, porque su padre sí que no podía saber lo que había pasado entre ellos días antes.-iré junto a Milo a avisarla, a ella y a otra amiga nuestra que es de su clase, así somos más, que ha quedado mucha tarta y es una pena tirarla.

-Bueno, lo que sobre de tarta siempre lo pueden usar los sirvientes,-Respondía el hombre moreno, volviéndose a sentar en su silla acolchada morada.-no me gusta que se coman los restos como si fueran cerdos, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Considero que tienen una comida de muy buena calidad también.

-Tiene razón, muchas veces me ha fastidiado que trate mejor a los sirvientes que a mi, pero supongo que ya pasó, ¿no?

-Sí hijo, no lo recuerdes más, no quiero que te pongas triste por mi culpa nunca más, quizá cuando me muera. Ahora puedes marcharte, antes de que sea más tarde.

-Claro, hasta luego...

El chico rubio abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta tras él y se quedó pensando en lo que dijo de hacer sirvienta a Maricarmen. Ella misma expresamente le dijo que no le importaba serlo, que eso era lo de menos, así que no se tomaría muchas molestias por cambiar su puesto en esa casa si su padre requería que su compañera de instituto fuera una doncella. Mari se había portado mal con él, pero tampoco quería hacerla sufrir, no se lo merecía, tan solo se quedaría el trabajo que le tocase y él no pensaba hacer que le pusieran otro mejor.

Fue a buscar a Carla y a su amigo Milo, que estaba con su abuela jugando con el gato nuevo, también Alfonso pensó que debería ponerle un nombre, pero aún no sabía cual le podría poner.  
Le propuso el chico a sus dos amigos ir a buscar a Maricarmen y a Alba para celebrar el cumpleaños ellos solos sin adultos, pero Carla prefirió quedarse en la casa, y Eustaquia no quería despegarse del amigo de su nieto por algún motivo, así que Alfonso se iría solo. Fue a buscar al chófer para que preparara un carruaje para ir a Sevilla, ir solo le serviría al menos para aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas.  
Planeaba hacer una noche romántica para su amada Catarina, con velas, algo de comida y unas mantas para por fin hacerlo con ella, si es que conseguía uno de los preservativos de Carla, si no lo conseguía solo tendría una velada romántica y ya está, sin intenciones sexuales, porque él podía esperar, pero sí que le gustaría tener sexo con ella.  
Tenía encima el dinero que le dio su abuela y podía pagarlo todo perfectamente, ahora solo debía llegar, transformarse e ir a alguna tienda para coger lo que necesitase.

Salió del recinto de su vivienda montado al fin en el carruaje él solo y puso rumbo hasta la ciudad. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, hacía bastante calor y el pobre chico siempre tenía que llevar un traje de manga fuera la época que fuera, porque en esa época estaba prohibido salir en camisa ''interior'' de manga corta, todo el mundo debía estar arreglado para salir a la calle y no formar un escándalo público, y tampoco es que hubiera trajes o camisas arregladas de manga corta. Las mujeres en ese sentido tenían suerte porque sus vestimentas al ser siempre arregladas podían permitirse el lujo de usar vestidos que no tuvieran una manga larga entera, en días calurosos llevaban manga corta o media, algunas seguían llevando manga larga por decencia y no querer enseñar los brazos, pero eso ya eran cosas de cada persona.

Alfonso unos cinco minutos después llegó a Sevilla, y antes le dijo al chófer que quizá tardaba un poco y que le dejara en la plaza de toros, ya que caía cerca de las casas de sus amigas, la tienda de los padres de Maricarmen y la torre del Oro. Quizá quedó un poco más lejos de donde tenía que irse, pero eso lo hizo para no transformarse cerca de donde pudiera haber gente.  
Salió del carro y se metió por una calle estrecha y vacía, y allí se quedó quieto para asegurarse de que nadie pasaría por ahí.

-Plagg, sal un momento.-Dijo Alfonso a mi compañero.

Plagg salió de su chaqueta y se puso enfrente de la cara de su portador mientras levitaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntaba Plagg, confuso.-No me he enterado de nada, he estado todo el rato dormido hasta hace dos minutos que he sentido movimiento.

-Ya te contaré todo lo que ha pasado, ahora tenemos un poco de prisa, debemos ir a comprar transformados para prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a Catarina esta noche.

-Oh, bien, parece que ya vamos a mojar el churro.

-No seas soez, ya te lo he dicho, pero sí, eso intento, que hoy se anime a hacerlo conmigo si es que consigo los condones de Carla, y si no solo cenaremos y ya está, no pasa nada porque no lo hagamos pronto.

-Tranquilo, yo creo que Carla te dejará coger alguno, o... puedes robárselo sin que se entere y que no te haga preguntas incómodas que no sepas responder.

-Es verdad, mejor cuando no esté en su cuarto entraré en secreto y le cogeré alguno, aunque no sé dónde los habrá metido de todas maneras...

-Da igual, ¿no tenías prisa ahora?

-¡Sí, cierto! ¡Transfórmame!

Una vez más Alfonso se transformó gracias a su kwami fue corriendo hasta la tienda de los padres de Maricarmen, allí a parte de reparar cosas también vendían cosas de decoración, incluyendo las velas que tanto necesitaba. Sí que pensó comprar los condones en la tienda de Alba, pero no quería arriesgarse ni entretenerse más de lo debido, así que solo iría a por las cosas necesarias.  
Entró como si nada en la tienda de reparaciones, que estaba completamente vacía de clientes, y vio que estaba la morena del moño atendiendo sola. Ella dio un respingo al verle a él entrar y se puso un poco colorada.  
Alfonso, ahora Gato Negro, caminó hasta el mostrador y se apoyó en él mirando fijamente a Maricarmen.

-Hola,-Saludó el chico rubio a su compañera, que se había quedado un poco petrificada.-He venido a comprar unas cuantas cosillas.

-B-bienvenido...-Tartamudeó ella, sin poderlo evitar.-¿Qué es lo que querías?

-¿Tienes algunas velas perfumadas? Preferentemente de color rojo, el color de la pasión.

-Creo que sí... ¿Para qué las quieres?

-¿Supongo que para cosas mías? No sé porqué deberías saber lo que yo pretendo hacer, no es de tu incumbencia.

Mari dio un gruñido, y sin contestarle le dio la espalda y se metió en el almacén a buscar unas velas, al cabo de unos segundos salió con una caja de velas rojas cilíndricas de unos seis centímetros de alto y tres de ancho.

-No tengo de otro tipo, ¿cuántas quieres?-Preguntó de mala manera la chica, un poco irritada por lo que le dijo, al parecer él ahora estaba arisco por alguna razón.

-Eh, ¿qué te ocurre?-Contestó Gato Negro con otra pregunta.-La última vez que hablamos estabas feliz.

-La última vez que hablamos fue hace más de dos semanas, me ibas a besar y tuviste que irte, luego no volví a saber nada de ti...

-Oh... Cierto, sí bueno...

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme? ¡Necesito respuestas!-Maricarmen aparentaba estar triste, pero solo hacía su papel de civil, en el fondo podía intuir que Gato iba a usar esas velas para hacer algo con Catarina, pero debía asegurarse.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Cuestionó nuevamente el superhéroe.-Me gustabas y quería besarte pero no pude.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme algo así? Tú también me gustas a mi...

-Wow, espera, ¿me has escuchado bien? ''Me gustabas'', en pasado, significa que ya no me gustas.

Maricarmen se quedó callada, siguiendo su paripé y haciéndose la triste y agachando la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Supongo que se veía venir...-Dijo ella finalmente, mirándole con tristeza.

-Yo lo siento mucho, pero si hubiéramos tenido algo no hubiera podido sostenerse, soy un extraño y no me conoces realmente, además me he enamorado de Catarina, o al menos estoy en proceso de ello.

-¿Cómo? Me estoy haciendo un lio...

-Que a no ser que tú seas Catarina en civil no vamos a tener nada, y no quiero hablar más de esta tontería, tengo mucha prisa. ¿Cuánto cuestan las velas?

-Te repito la pregunta de antes, ¿cuántas quieres?-Ella estaba enfadada, no de verdad, porque en el fondo estaba feliz de que Gato Negro le hiciera caso y no intentara nada con civiles, aunque realmente no sabía como sentirse.

-Con cuatro me basta.

-Pues mil setecientas pesetas.-La adolescente de ojos verdes le había subido el precio, solo para fastidiarle, aunque en realidad no estaba enfadada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es muy caro!-Protestó el joven de ojos azules.

-Esto no es una tienda de velas ni una fábrica, y hemos subido el precio de casi todo porque estamos muy mal y vamos a ser más gente en la familia que no podremos mantener, así que si las quieres tendrás que pagarme eso, y si no vete a otro sitio.

Para que te hagas una idea, mil setecientas pesetas son diez euros cincuenta céntimos actuales por cuatro velas que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, a mi me hizo mucha gracia oír cómo se había picado y le subió el precio porque sí, porque claro, no habían subido el precio en realidad, ya dudaba realmente si lo hacía de verdad por fastidiar a Gato Negro o no.  
Claro que Gato al oír que lo estaban pasando mal en su familia se sintió apenado y sacó su billetera, le quitó el lazo que la rodeaba para abrirla y sacó el dinero, poniéndoselo en el mostrador a Maricarmen, que se sorprendió al ver tanto dinero, pues pensó que Gato Negro era de familia humilde como ella y debía llevar en su billetera unas dieciseis mil pesetas en total.

-¿Te quejas de que es muy caro y vas por ahí con tanto dinero?-Preguntaba Mari algo inquieta, porque le daba más motivos para pensar que él era Alfonso porque era rico.

-Lo he conseguido haciendo trabajos especiales para algunas personas que necesitaban mi ayuda,-Mintió Gato Negro, para que ella no sospechara.-para eso está un héroe, yo insistí en que lo hacía gratis pero había gente que me pagaba mucho, y no me quejo, con esto podré montar una cena romántica para mi Caty. No te vayas a poner celosa, ya encontrarás a alguien más, seguro.

-Bueno, haz lo que te venga en gana... Ahora mismo no necesito a nadie, estoy bastante liada como para salir con quien sea.-Cogió el dinero la adolescente y lo metió en la caja fuerte que había bajo el mostrador, entonces volvió a mirar a Gato. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no parecer emocionada con lo que acababa de oír, ¡él iba a hacerle una cena romántica! Aunque también supuso que intentaría algo más que eso.-¿Quieres algo más? ¿O ya me vas a dejar tranquila?

-Uy, lo siento señorita, no quiero que te ofendas, el amor es así de injusto, a mi también me han hecho lo mismo, pero bueno, ya que preguntas... ¿tienes algunas sábanas gordas?

-Estamos casi en verano, ¿para qué porras quieres eso?

-Te lo repito, ¿a ti qué te importa? Solo dime si tienes y punto. ¿Tratas así a todos tus clientes?

Volvió a dar un gruñido la chica y se fue a ir sin decir nada hacia el almacén. Allí encontró una manta gruesa doblada y se la llevó a Gato, esta manta por suerte estaba a la venta ya que alguien la llevó allí y los padres de Mari la compraron y la restauraron porque estaba en mal estado, ahora alguien la compraría como nueva y sería de mejor utilidad.

-¿Esto te vale?-Preguntó desganada la chica, también poniendo la manta junto a las velas.

-Sí, es perfecta, y parece ser amplia,-Gato Negro tocó la manta y era perfecta para lo que él planeaba.-¿cuánto cuesta esto también?

-Cuatro mil ciento cincuenta pesetas.-Respondió Maricarmen aún con seriedad, y para que sepas más o menos, cuatro mil ciento cincuenta equivale a veinticinco euros más o menos.

-Uf... Bueno, está bien.-Sacó más dinero de su billetera y le dio lo que costaba a Maricarmen.-No me va a llegar ni de broma para comprar algo en condiciones de comer y beber.

-Te queda mucho más dinero todavía, con eso puedes comprar algún queso o yo que sé, arréglatelas solo.-Ella volvió a guardar el dinero y puso la manta y las velas en una cesta grande de mimbre que seguidamente le dio a él.-Gracias por tu compra, la cesta es gratis, si me permites, voy a seguir trabajando, adiós.

-Meh, espero que tengas un buen día, igual que lo será el mío.-Él se rió, claramente estaba vengándose por lo que Mari le hizo y estaba siendo así por ello, pero no quería pasarse ni ser tan malo como lo fue ella, así que sin más cogió la cesta, le puso en el mostrador unas cien pesetas más y se marchó.

María del Carmen se quedó refunfuñando cogiendo aquel dinero hasta asegurarse de que él no la veía, y luego puso cara de felicidad. Yo salí de su bolsillo y al verla supe que todo iba bien. Tuve cuidado de que nadie apareciera, porque su madre estaba en la casa descansando, pero podía bajar en cualquier momento.

-Vaya, se está poniendo serio con esto.-Le comentaba yo a Maricarmen.-No sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando sepa que tú eres su Caty.

-Solo espero que no le de por rechazarme.-Me respondió ella, riendo un poco.-Pero, ¿eso significa que puedo contarle quién soy?

-He estado pensando más bien en que lo sepa tu amiga Alba, pero aún no es recomendable, de modo que mejor sigamos sin decir nada y que Gato lo averigue por sí mismo

-De acuerdo.

Nosotras nos quedamos ahí, pronto cerraríamos la tienda aunque fueran cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, los sábados por la tarde cerraban antes o a veces ni abrían, pero bueno, mientras decidíamos si cerrar o no, Gato Negro había ido con sus cosas hacia justo enfrente donde estaba la torre del Oro. Ya que nadie utilizaba la torre por dentro, él decidió esta vez que esa noche entrarían a ella y no se quedarían en la terraza con bichos, ruidos de la calle y calor insoportable.  
La torre aquella estaba vigilada durante el día por varios policías porque hacía unos años en una revolución rara intentaron derruirla, aunque lo único que consiguieron fue quitarle los lienzos de la fachada para venderlos y torcerla un poco, aunque muchos años después se reparó, pero por aquel entonces todavía estaba destrozada por la fachada y por eso nadie iba verla, bueno, por eso y porque estaba muy vigilada para que nadie hiciera más vandalismo contra ella. Por la noche no la vigilaban tanto, pero era porque a veces Catarina y Gato Negro la vigilaban a veces y desde hacía un mes y algo, cuando nosotros llegamos hasta ellos, solían quedar por las noches a las doce sobre esa torre. El día oficial de quedada entre los dos héroes era el sábado a las doce, sin embargo otras veces Catarina iba sola y dijo a los guardias que siempre vigilaba la torre por la noche, así que desde ese entonces nadie la vigila en esas horas nocturnas, porque aunque Mari esté dormida siempre que pase algo quedaba frente a ella y yo la despertaría en caso de que sucediera algo, y ella no tardaría nada en acudir a defender la torre del Oro.

El joven rubio subió a la parte superior de la torre donde siempre solía quedar con su compañera, pero esta vez era de día y había un guardia vigilando la puerta que había allí arriba, al ver a Gato Negro se sorprendió, pero este le pidió como un favor que le dejara pasar a dentro porque tenía que preparar algo para Catarina, y el policía aquel accedió, le abrió la puerta y le dio una copia de la llave para que pudiera entrar más tarde. Esta torre por dentro es un puñetero lío, ya te aviso de que no es nada fácil de explicar: Para empezar, la torre tiene tres cuerpos, el primero es el más grande y alto, el segundo es como el primero pero mucho más reducido y bajo, como una tarta con doce caras y tres pisos, pero el primero muy alto, el segundo de encima más estrecho con menos lados y el tercero un poco más pequeño que el anterior pero acabado en una cúpula dorada. Se puede subir perfectamente a la terraza más pequeña, pero Gato Negro y Catarina siempre iban a la más grande. Y si esto te parece lioso lo de dentro será peor, ya que en el centro de arriba abajo en toda la torre hay una escalera de caracol que lleva a todas las estancias hasta las dos terrazas. A día de hoy en las almenas que limitan las terrazas para proteger mejor la torre hay unas vallas para que la gente no se caiga, aunque creo que la primera y más grande no se puede visitar, solo la segunda.

El caso es que Gato entró por la puerta de la primera terraza donde siempre estaba con Catarina y bajó por las escaleras de caracol hasta una de las salas, le daba igual donde meterse, ya que todas estaban vacías, así que optó por la primera que se encontró durante la bajada. Era como una habitación acogedora de piedra, se estaba fresquito allí y entraba mucha luz por la ventana, por la noche seguro que se veía muy romántico junto a las velas que compró.  
Colocó la manta en el suelo, aunque tuvo que doblarla a la mitad porque era bastante espaciosa, pero al cabo de un rato de estar sentados o echados en ella sería como si estuvieran en el mismo suelo, así que al doblarla quedó un espacio perfecto y un poco mullido, pensó también en la idea de coger un cojín o algo de eso, pero luego pensó en que si se quedaban a dormir allí al despertar se habrían destransformado y se descubrirían, de modo que desechó la idea.  
Colocó por allí las velas y cogió la cesta porque la iba a necesitar más adelante, si iba a coger comida no era conveniente dejarla ahí toda la tarde y menos con el calor, así que la llevaría por la noche desde su casa.  
Alfonso transformado abandonó la torre para volver a la tienda cuando estuviese en su forma civil, y esperaba no haber tardado demasiado como para que le dijesen algo, si no, ¿qué excusa pondría?

Había vuelto a la calle y se había ocultado para volver a la normalidad, y una vez hubo vuelto a su forma civil caminó hasta la tienda de Maricarmen, que estaba barriéndola y preparándose para cerrar ya. No la vio demasiado afectada por lo de antes, es más: estaba cantareando mientras barría, y Alfonso se quedó un momento en la puerta mirándola, sobre todo viendo cómo movía el trasero al mover la escoba por el suelo de la tienda. En ese mismo instante pensó en que se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido y se puso rojo, pero entonces Mari se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí y se quedó quieta, mirándole.

-Hombre, Alfonso, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntaba ella, poniendo la escoba a un lado y yendo hacia el rubio.-¿No estabas enfadado conmigo?

-Lo estoy,-Respondió seriamente, mirándola malamente.-pero mi padre prácticamente me ha obligado a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y de paso quiere que hables con él. No podía decirle lo que ha pasado, así que por ahora finjamos que nos llevamos bien, pero no me hables más de lo debido.

-No creo que yo merezca tanto desprecio por tu parte, no quise hacerte tanto daño... Perdóname de una vez.

-No me apetece hablar ahora mismo, nos están esperando, ¿vas a venir o qué?

-Supongo... Pero tengo que arreglarme, debería ir mejor vestida a tu casa.

-Pues no me cuentes tu vida y hazlo rápido, de paso avisa a Alba también.

-¿No has pensado en que tengo cosas que hacer? Yo trabajo y estoy barriendo la tienda para cerrarla, si vas con exigencias no voy.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo terminaré de barrer tu estúpida tienda, ahora lárgate a arreglarte!-El joven rubio cogió la escoba y le dio un empujón a Maricarmen hacia las escaleras de subida a su casa.

-Te estás comportando como un verdadero imbécil.-Protestó muy ofendida la adolescente de cabello negro.-Felicidades, por cierto, te están sentando muy mal los dieciséis.

Ella finalmente subió las escaleras a su casa y avisó a su madre de que la invitaron a un cumpleaños. Alba estaba con Carmen mientras su amiga trabajaba, así que supo también que estaba invitada y las dos fueron un momento a casa de la muchacha marroquí y allí se asearon, se pusieron vestidos elegantes, se maquillaron y cuando ambas estuvieran listas volvieron a la tienda encontrándose de nuevo con Alfonso, que no volvió a decirles nada a ninguna.  
Volvieron todos al carruaje, el chico rubio pidió perdón al chófer por tardar y pusieron rumbo hasta el cortijo.

 **Continuará!**


	13. El cumpleaños (parte 2) La primera vez

**[Ponéos cómodos, comed y bebed algo y leed sin prisa, que esto es largo pero tiene intensidad, sobre todo al final, ya me entendéis ¬w¬]**

* * *

Después de un incómodo silencio en el carruaje los tres adolescentes llegaron a la hacienda Avilés, que aunque no te lo dije nunca, Marinette, todo su recinto se llamaba en realidad ''hacienda Grisalda'', pero a veces solo la llamo de otra manera por abreviar y no enredar las cosas más en la historia, además supongo que no es muy relevante.

Al llegar se reunieron en el patio central Alfonso, Maricarmen, Alba y Milo para seguir con el cumpleaños del chico rubio. Se habían sentado todos en una mesa con lo que sobró de la tarta, unos platos, bebidas y más cosas de picar, pero el ambiente estaba seco y era cortante.  
Alfonso no miraba a su compañera de ojos verdes, y mira que le costaba, porque aunque pareciera muy enfadado, por dentro estaba de nuevo muy confuso y más al ver el vestido tan elegante y bonito que llevaba puesto, claramente su amiga se lo prestó, ya que llevaba uno parecido y no se podía permitir uno tan caro. Él no quería estar enfadado con María del Carmen, pero quizá le servía como excusa para dejar de estar enamorado de ella de una vez y centrarse en Catarina, mas sus sospechas de que ambas fueran la misma persona seguían vivas, y por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrar una conexión, así que más adelante cuando las cosas se calmaran con todo en general ya intentaría hacer algo con ese tema.

Todos merendaron muy callados, entre ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido y no les apetecía sacar ese tema, además estaba por ahí Natalia cuidando que las cosas no salieran mal.

-Eh, esto es un muermo muchachos, hablemos de algo.-Decía Milo, recostándose en la silla tras terminar su pedazo de tarta y su té.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.-Protestó bruscamente Alfonso, sin mirar a nadie.

-Oye, se supone que es tu cumpleaños, intenta pasártelo bien.-Aconsejó Alba, a quien seguía sin caerle demasiado bien el chico rubio.-Realmente no sé porqué nos invitas si no te caemos bien.

-¡No ha sido cosa mía!-Exclamó de nuevo.-Además tú no me caías mal, te he invitado para no soportar yo solo a esa mentirosa.-Señaló a Maricarmen, que había estado callada todo el rato.

-Te estás pasando.-Habló por fin la muchacha, mirándole mal.-¡Deja de comportarte como un desquiciado conmigo y con ellos!

-Maricarmen tiene razón mijo,-Contestó Milo de repente.-vale que lo que te hizo no estuvo bien, pero ten en cuenta que no puede hacer más por ti, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Déjale, tiene la pataleta.-Se burló Alba.-Parece que en vez de dieciséis años has cumplido catorce.

-Dije bien claro antes de llegar que no quiero hablar de esto.-Volvió a protestar Alfonso, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su gata caminar por el suelo del patio.-Me estáis tocando los testículos de una manera considerable, ¿sabéis?

-¡Alfonso!-Gritó su amigo, escandalizado por sus palabras.-Te estás comportando como un verdadero impresentable, ¡se supone que todos somos amigos!

-Sí, precisamente por eso estoy así, porque todos los de esta mesa me consideran un amigo.-Alfonso se levantó de la mesa repentinamente, cogió a su gato y se fue de allí a paso ligero.

Milo fue tras él para tranquilizarle y Alba y Maricarmen quedaron solas y bastante sorprendidas por aquello que había dicho el chico de ojos azules, nunca le habían escuchado ser tan maleducado y malhablado, y siempre pensaron que era un chico bueno y decente que siempre hablaba bien.  
Mari apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa bastante afectada, porque había hecho que Alfonso estuviera así de mal.

-Soy una inepta...-Suspiraba en bajo la chica de pelo negro.-Le hice sentir tan mal que se volvió un deslenguado y un idiota con sus amigos.

-Sí que le hiciste daño, pero estas cosas pasan,-Intentaba consolarla su amiga de las gafas, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Mari.-no debería ponerse así con nadie por muy mal que pueda estar, hay gente que se lo toma mucho mejor de lo que se lo ha tomado él.

-Lo sé pero todo sigue siendo mi culpa, si al menos le hubiese traído un regalo o me dejara hablar a solas con él esto no pasaría...

-Maricarmen, tranquila, las cosas se arreglarán con él, y ahora que estamos solas voy a preguntarte algo importante: ¿por qué no te olvidas de Gato Negro y vas con Alfonso si realmente te gusta?

Maricarmen levantó la cabeza de la mesa y miró hacia Alba nuevamente.

-Es sencillo: ni él ni yo estamos en condiciones de amarnos, él porque está comprometido con Carla, que ahora mismo debería estar aquí con nosotros merendando, y su padre no le dejaría estar con otra persona, además le tiene muy restringido, creo que no tuve ocasión de contarte lo que le pasa en realidad...

-Yo sí lo sé, Milo me lo contó todo, y ahora al parecer están bien y su padre después de la corrida de ayer, como Alfonso resultó herido le entró el miedo a perderle y ya le ha dejado libre, ¡no hará más de torero!

-Vaya, te enteras de todo... pero escúchame, las cosas están complicadas y más se volverán cuando tenga que trabajar aquí si es que me admiten.

-Pues será mejor que hables con él, pero hazme caso, piensa que es mejor que lo intentes con Alfonso a seguir tras un superhéroe a quien no conoces.

-Ya me han dicho eso antes, él mismo cuando visitó mi tienda antes, pero ya lo pensaré, por ahora deja el tema.

De pronto Milo llegó de vuelta al patio interior con la gata de Alfonso en las manos y se acercó a las chicas, desanimado.

-Chicas, por favor, intentad hablar con él, preferiblemente tú, Maricarmen.-Dijo este, mirando hacia la chica del moño.-Está en su cuarto enfurruñado.

-¿Qué? ¡No quiere ni verme! Yo no puedo presentarme como si nada en sus aposentos.

-Pero es lo mejor, si su padre le ve así y acaba sabiendo todo será horrible, y será peor como se entere Carla o sus padres. Tienes que intentar apaciguar las cosas.

-Está bien, volveré a intentarlo...-La adolescente de ojos verdes se levantó de la silla y entró al cortijo, aunque era tan grande que no sabría dónde estaría la habitación de Alfonso. Milo se había quedado fuera con Alba y no pudo acompañar a Mari porque tenía que cuidar del animal, pero ella supo arreglárselas sola pidiendo ayuda al mayordomo de la casa que pasaba por allí.

Llevó a la chica hasta la puerta del chico rubio y luego se marchó a seguir haciendo sus labores. Maricarmen al quedarse sola en el pasillo llamó a la puerta y esperó, entonces Alfonso abrió, pero al ver que era ella intentó cerrar de golpe, mas ella, haciendo fuerza hacia dentro logró pasar y cerrar tras ella. Luego miró amenazante a su compañero y caminó hacia él, agarrándole de las solapas de la chaqueta de su traje.

-¡Será mejor que me escuches antes de seguir haciendo más el chalado!-Le exclamó ella, intentando que no se la oyera demasiado. Alfonso se quedó de piedra, nunca la vio a ella tan enfadada.-¡Estás tratando mal a todos solo por una chorrada! ¡Te he intentado pedir perdón varias veces pero eres muy poco razonable! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar así conmigo?

Él la apartó toscamente de su cuerpo porque le estaba descolocando el traje, se lo sacudió y luego la miró aparentemente molesto, aunque luego dio un suspiro, volviendo a mirar hacia ella.

-Perdóname, Mari, pero solo hago esto para olvidarme de que te quiero.-Respondió de repente Alfonso, sin poder sostener más aquello.-¡No quería despreciarte ni a ti ni a nadie! Sabes que yo no soy así, pero si tú no me amas solo quiero olvidarme de lo que siento por ti y así dejar de estar confuso con lo que siento.

Ella se quedó callada, todavía no tenía claro que hacer con ello, porque si intentaba algo con él y luego encontraba al civil de Gato Negro y le gustaba tendría que volver a romperle el corazón, y ella no soportaría tener que hacer una cosa así.

-Entonces creo que sabes tan bien como yo lo que cuesta dejar de amar a alguien que no te corresponde.-Le contestó ella, un poco triste.-Hoy Gato Negro fue a mi tienda y me dijo que lo nuestro no podría ser, además creo que le gusta Catarina, se gastó bastante dinero en comprar cosas para ella, y sé lo que duele que te hagan algo así, debes perdonarme por lo que hice, espero no haber sido tan estúpida como ese lerdo hizo conmigo.

-Eh... Puedo entenderte... Y claro no me pareces estúpida, sí que me dolió y no puedo evitar sentirme mal, pero no lo pagaré más contigo.-Dijo Alfonso, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo de lo estúpido que era todo, porque él en su parte civil no sabía si ir con Maricarmen o con la civil de Catarina cuando la encontrase, y a su vez ella no sabía si como civil podía intentar mantener una relación con Alfonso o seguir con Gato siendo Catarina y buscarle como civil, ambos estaban hechos un lío, y lo mejor de todo es que se tenían enfrente de sus narices y no se enteraban.

-Si me entiendes espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos y que el tiempo decida, no nos ha ido del todo bien a ninguno, pero puede irnos mejor a partir de ahora.

-Supongo, ahora mi padre se porta mejor conmigo y me ha regalado muchas cosas, mi cumpleaños anterior fue horrible y traumático para todos y este por ahora está siendo el mejor de mi vida.

-Me alegro por ti, te merecías este cambio, estaba preocupada por ti y por lo que pudiera pasarte en la plaza de toros ayer, pero esta mañana vi en el periódico que se volvió a suspender porque te hirieron. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Solo el toro con el cuerno me hizo un corte en el brazo, sangré mucho pero rápidamente me cosieron allí mismo la herida, dolió bastante, pero me aguanté y ya estoy bien.

-¿Puedo verte la herida?-Preguntó Maricarmen con un poco de vergüenza, ya que sabía que la herida le quedaba más o menos por debajo del hombro y él debía quitarse la ropa.

-Eso que pides es raro, pero bueno, ahora te la enseño.-Contestó el muchacho rubio y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta del traje, seguido del chaleco que llevaba dentro, la corbata y luego la camisa, quedando con el torso al descubierto y dejando toda su ropa en la cama mientras se sentaba en ella acto seguido. La chica le miró detenidamente un segundo, ya que no le vio así nunca, únicamente cuando fue a visitarle tras la aparición de la Flamenca, aunque después se fijó en que llevaba un vendaje algo ensangrentado y se acercó un poco para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Cuestionó nuevamente la muchacha.

-No, ayer dolió más, me echaron alcohol para que no se me infectase luego,-Explicaba él, mientras se quitaba la venda de alrededor del brazo.-y también el médico me recetó cocaína y beberme una copa de vino al día para el dolor, pero no me fío mucho y no he tomado la cocaína, he podido aguantar y no me duele, pero el vino creo que sí lo tomaré.

-Bueno, por suerte aquí en tu casa tienes un vino muy bueno.

Mari sonrió al ver que su amigo ya estaba bien también con ella, y cuando terminó de retirar el vendaje se vio una gran cicatriz horizontal debajo de su hombro que estaba cosida con un hilo negro algo grueso, tenía siete puntos cerrando su herida, y estaba algo manchado de sangre seca, pero como ya no sangraba más le dio igual.

-Mira, eso me lo hizo el toro con su cuerno, lo tenía bien afilado y descargó su ira en mi.-Contaba Alfonso.-Hubiera sido más feliz en libertad, ahora está muerto porque lo sacrifican igualmente.

-Menudo asco de gente que le hace daño a los animales, pero bueno, mejor apartemos ese tema, no podemos hacer nada por desgracia.

-En fin, esperemos que pronto se cure esto, mientras tanto mejor que se quede vendado.-Intentó de nuevo vendarse solo él, aunque con una sola mano no podía.-Ayúdame Mari, por favor.

-Claro.-Ella le ayudó a colocarse la venda y la quedó bien apretada para que no se le soltasen los puntos, pero no demasiado como para cortarle la circulación y hacerle daño.-Ya está, ¿está bien? ¿Te duele?

-No, ahora está genial, gracias.-Ambos se miraron en silencio un momento. A Alfonso le dio un lapsus y no reaccionó cuando debía volver a vestirse, y si su relación con Maricarmen hubiese estado más avanzada acabaría de una manera muy sexual, sin embargo quedaron en ser amigos y nada más.

De repente, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase, Carla entró sin llamar y vio incrédula a los dos sentados en el borde de la cama y su prometido desnudo de cintura para arriba, no se podía creer lo que veía. En seguida cerró la puerta de vuelta quedándose dentro y mirándoles con enfado.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó la rubia, acercándose a ellos.

-Solo me veía la herida, no te alteres.-Respondía el adolescente mientras se ponía de vuelta toda su ropa.

-No me importa lo que hagas en tu vida amorosa, Alfonso, pero recuerda que si tu padre o los míos te ven estamos metidos en un lío gordo.

Maricarmen no entendió aquello, pensaba que a Carla le gustaba el chico rubio, pero ahora parecía que no le importaba si estaba con ella.

-Lo sé, Carla, pero de verdad no es lo que crees, ¿te piensas que me voy a poner a hacer estas cosas delante de un montón de gente y encima sin cerrar el pestillo de la puerta? ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

-Vale, te creo, mas entonces, ¿qué haces aquí con ella?

-Estaba enfadado y subí solo porque no quería hablar con nadie, pero ella vino a calmarme, solo eso, ¡y no de la manera pervertida que tienes en mente!

-Está bien, bueno, es que estaba echándome una siesta y he oído voces en la habitación de al lado que me han despertado, así que vine a ver, siento haberos interrumpido.

-No pasa nada, si ya íbamos a bajar con los demás.-Habló Maricarmen, levantándose al fin de la cama.

-Ah, antes de nada yo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día en el instituto, estuvo mal llamarte doncella, eso es un trabajo honrado y no debería haberlo usado como insulto, ni eso ni nada.

-Te perdono, Carla,-Volvió a decir la de pelo oscuro.-sé que eres buena chica, solo te hacía falta empatizar con la clase baja para que nos entendieras.

-Gracias por entenderlo, tu amiga Alba me ayudó mucho.

-Sí, eso me comentó, me alegro de que ella haya sabido enseñarte.

-Ah, chicas, ¿bajamos ya?-Preguntaba el joven, un poco impaciente.-Alba y Milo están esperando abajo, tenemos que decirles que se ha solucionado todo, ¿no?

-Cierto, vayámonos ya.-Asintió Mari y los tres salieron de la habitación, bajaron hacia la primera planta y salieron al patio central, pero allí los otros dos chicos estaban muy juntos dándose un beso en los labios, y eso a los tres recién llegados les sorprendió muchísimo, ya que estos no dijeron nada de su supuesta relación a sus amigos.

Cuando la pareja se dio cuenta lo explicaron todo, pues era lo justo después de que Alfonso y Maricarmen sí contaran todo lo que hicieron ellos. Comentaron también que la cosa se tranquilizó entre ellos y luego Alba contó lo de las pintadas de la Flamenca y lo de sus sospechas, y como siempre salió el tema de los superhéroes y la villana. Ni la marroquí ni el cubano sabían como funcionaban los poderes de Catarina y Gato Negro, pero los otros dos sevillanos, al ser ellos lo sabían perfectamente, pero obviamente fingieron no saberlo ante sus amigos.

Mientras hablaban yo podía sentir a Plagg y él a mi relativamente cerca, y también otro tipo de magia en el recinto del cortijo, ¿qué sería? Ni mi compañero kwami ni yo lo teníamos claro, era una magia distinta a la nuestra, y era la misma que sentimos cuando atacó la Flamenca. ¿Era posible que ella estuviera por allí en esos momentos?

Quitando ese tema por ahora, los chicos hablaron tranquilamente habiendo solucionado todo. Pasaron unos minutos y Juan Alberto apareció junto a Natalia en el patio donde todos estaban, quería hablar ahora con Maricarmen para lo del trabajo y era una situación idónea para evaluarla, de modo que la invitó a ir a su despacho junto a Alfonso para que no estuviera sola y no se sintiera intimidada.

Se sentó ella en una silla frente a la del magnate del vino, separados por su gran escritorio de madera de roble. Alfonso se mantenía de pie junto a ella mirando hacia su padre, que estaba sacando de un cajón algunos folios escritos a pluma.

-Muy bien, señorita María del Carmen,-Empezó a decir Juan Alberto, mirando a la muchacha de cabello negro.-¿Cuáles son tus apellidos?

-Escobar Navarro.-Contestó ella sin más, a lo que el hombre adulto de pelo castaño oscuro empezó a escribir en la hoja que había sacado.

-Bien, ¿fecha de nacimiento?

-Tres de octubre de mil ochocientos sesenta y seis.

Juan Alberto estuvo preguntándole a Mari algunas cosas de su vida personal, qué le impulsó a querer trabajar allí, si tenía algunas fobias o manías y enfermedades físicas o mentales que le impidieran hacer algún trabajo, pero ella respondió que no estaba incapacitada para nada y podría hacer cualquier tarea apta para una chica de su edad, a lo que el adulto vio muy adecuado que ella estuviera en esa casa.

-He llegado a la conclusión de puedes elegir en tres campos, pero te diré los pros y los contras de cada uno porque eres amiga de mi hijo y estás pasando por un mal momento, así que necesitas ventajas y quiero hacer todo lo posible para que te encuentres cómoda en nuestro hogar.

-Gracias señor Avilés.-Agradecía Maricarmen, contenta, aunque con algo de nervios.-¿Qué trabajos podría hacer yo entonces?

-Puedes elegir entre ser cosechadora de uvas, doncella personal o doncella normal.-El adulto comenzaba a explicar todo para darle los detalles necesarios.-Si eliges la primera opción solo se te pagaría cuando fuese época de recoger las uvas de las viñas, lo que no sería muy bueno para tu situación, además dependiendo de la fecha puedes pasar mucho calor o mucho frío. Si eliges la segunda deberás obedecer las órdenes la persona que se te asigne en esta casa, tendrías que peinarla, vestirla y arreglarla cada mañana y cada noche a parte de cumplir con los deseos que quiera en todo momento del día, y si es preciso acompañar a esa persona en sus recados o hacerlos tú por ella, claro que tienes tus horas de descanso por la noche y los fines de semana, pero claro, tendrás que permanecer interna en esta casa, es algo obvio, y tendrás una paga justa cada mes para que envíes a tus padres, podrás visitarlos en tus horas y días libres. Y por último, ser doncella normal sería trabajar al servicio de todos los de la casa, limpiar las estancias junto a otros sirvientes, ayudar en la cocina si se requiere y cosas así, el horario no será el mismo que siendo doncella personal puesto a que las propias doncellas tienen un horario propio impuesto por el ama de llaves y se reparten las tareas que haya que hacer por toda la casa para que los dueños nos encontremos todo limpio y perfecto a la hora de desayunar, comer, cenar y otras actividades diversas. Si tienes alguna pregunta antes de responderme o debes pensártelo mejor te daré más tiempo, sé que dijiste que debías esperar un mes, sin embargo nosotros necesitamos otro trabajador interno pronto.

-Realmente no me importa cuándo empezar, pero sí que tengo algunas preguntas.

-Adelante, pregúntame.

-¿Debería dejar las clases cuando empiece a trabajar?

-Por supuesto, por las mañanas debes estar pendiente de atender los horarios o tu persona asignada si eliges ser doncella personal.

-De acuerdo, pues tendré que ir a mi instituto a avisar de esto.

-No te preocupes, yo enviaré una carta, ¿alguna pregunta más?

-Sí, si elijo ser doncella personal, ¿tengo que hacer lo mismo que las demás sirvientas? Es decir, limpiar y todo eso.

-No te correspondería, tú solo debes cumplir las órdenes de la persona única a la que sirvas. Sin embargo si ocurre algo inesperado por lo que se necesite a otra sirvienta se te llamará, pero no debes preocuparte, no pasa muy a menudo, aunque sí tienes los mismos horarios de comidas que el resto del servicio, pero si te llaman por la campanita mientras comes no puedes hacer esperar, debes levantarte e ir de inmediato a ver qué necesitan de ti, y para evitar confusiones tendrías tu propia campana.

-En ese caso creo que seré doncella personal, me imagino que las mujeres solo sirven a mujeres en este caso, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, como en esta casa solo hay dos mujeres de momento podrás elegir entre Eustaquia, mi madre y abuela de Alfonso, o Carla, que normalmente tiene problemas para vestirse y peinarse sola desde que vive aquí. Puedes escoger a la que quieras, que la otra no se quedaría sin nada, escogería a otra sirvienta para que ayude a la que no elijas. Y si acaso Alfonso o yo necesitamos algo y estás tú cerca también deberás cumplir nuestras órdenes, pero lo principal sería la persona a la que te asignen, desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor Avilés.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas trabajar aquí?-El adulto sacó otro papel, ya que tenía varios contratos en diferentes empleos en su hacienda, y el que sacó era el de sirvienta personal.-Puedes leer este contrato que hice y firmarlo para que estés oficialmente contratada, ahí vienen los pagos que se te darían, tus horarios, tus quehaceres y las normas que se deben seguir al tratar con alguien de clase alta.

Maricarmen cogió el contrato y se puso a leerlo mientras Alfonso todavía permanecía en absoluto silencio mirando la conversación, realmente le parecía bien lo que eligió, porque ella estaría a gusto en aquel entorno y encima viviría con él en la misma casa, aunque eso suponía algún que otro problema que ya veremos más adelante.

Cuando ella leyó todo el contrato y lo demás lo firmó, y Juan Alberto le dio dos semanas para recoger sus cosas y llevarlas al cortijo, arreglar papeleo y preparar una habitación en el ala del servicio de la mansión andaluza para que ella viviera allí, además debía conocerse la casa al dedillo para que no se hiciera un lío al trabajar, y debía conocer a los que serían sus compañeros de trabajo. Eligió a Carla para ser su doncella personal debido a que tenían la misma edad y se entenderían mejor, además no le costaría tanto vestirla como podría costarle ayudar a una señora anciana que no puede caminar, eso era mejor trabajo para un adulto, y lo malo de que sirviera a la prometida de Alfonso era que quizá podría reírse de cómo ha acabado, mas con sus disculpas anteriores pensó que seguramente no hiciera una mofa de su situación, y lo realmente complicado para María del Carmen sería balancear su doble identidad mientras trabajaba, ya que de esto no se podía escaquear cuando quisiera.

La fiesta acabó y todos acabaron despidiéndose, Mari, Alba y Milo se fueron en el carruaje del padre de Alfonso hacia Sevilla a las ocho y media de la tarde, ya iba a anochecer, y lo mejor era que volvieran a sus casas después de toda la movida de ese día, sin embargo cuando llegaran las doce a los dos protagonistas les esperaba aún más fiesta, y si la cosa iba bien, para nosotros los kwamis nos esperaban unas sensaciones tan placenteras como las de nuestros portadores.

Ya cada uno estaba en su casa cenando con su respectiva familia, el padre de Mari llegó unos momentos después de irse ella a la fiesta, por eso no le preocupó marcharse a la adolescente ni dejar sola esa vez a su madre. Alba y Milo volvieron a sus casas y volvieron a hacer vida normal.

Maricarmen después de la ligera cena que hizo fue hasta su cuarto, haciendo creer a sus padres que ya iba a dormir después de un largo día, pero ahora le tocaba poner su pelo normal, ya que se había hecho un recogido especial para ir a la casa de Alfonso bien arreglada. Se quitó el vestido que Alba le prestó y se puso su pijama, que aunque más tarde tuviera que presentarse en la torre del Oro para estar con Gato, iba a transformarse, así que no importaba lo que tuviera puesto, pero como eran las diez y media tenía que hacer tiempo hasta las doce y esperar cómoda. Había cenado poco porque sabía que Gato Negro iba a llevar comida a la cita, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que fuera la hora.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Alfonso, cuando este acabó su cena, que también cenó poco, fue hasta la habitación de Carla junto a ella para pedirle el preservativo, y estaba pensando muy seriamente en cómo pedírselo, porque no era cosa fácil. Ambos entraron en el cuarto porque él le había dicho a su prometida que tenía que pedirle algo.

-¿Qué querías?-Preguntaba ella, sonriendo pervertida-¿Quieres que intentemos tener sexo ya? Yo estoy dispuesta.

-Eh... No exactamente,-Contestó un poco nervioso Alfonso.-sí que quiero tener sexo, pero no contigo. Necesito que me prestes un condón de esos.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién planeas acostarte tú?

-No te interesa, pero lo siento, me ha surgido una oportunidad y no quiero desperdiciarla.

-¿Es con la Maricarmen esa? Si es así no tengo ningún problema, hoy se os veía bastante cerca, y cuando estuve en ese instituto asqueroso te preocupaste mucho y fuiste tras ella cuando yo la insulté.

-Puede que sea ella, te lo suplico, déjamelo y no digas nada a nadie, por favor, ni quiero que se lo comentes a ella.

-Vale, te lo dejo, pero con la condición de que me ayudes con mi enfermedad de desviada.-Carla fue hasta un pequeño cajón que había en su mesilla de noche y lo abrió, y de ahí sacó una caja rectangular de madera fina que abrió y se pudieron ver dentro los preservativos que estaban metidos individualmente en unos sobrecitos de seda muy finos, realmente tenían una pinta muy cara, pero eran útiles.

-¿Cómo te podría ayudar exactamente? Porque mientras que no sea con sexo o algo así puedo intentar lo que sea.-Le respondió el joven rubio de vuelta mientras cogía uno de los sobres con el condón dentro.

-¿Por qué no quieres nada conmigo? Ya sabes que no me gustas, solo quiero curarme con un pene.

-Ya te he explicado que aunque tengamos relaciones no va a servir de nada si te atrae un cuerpo femenino, lo siento, Carla, quizá pueda ayudarte a que salgas de dudas con otra chica, pero yo con mi cuerpo no puedo.

-Está bien, pues coge dos, nunca sabe cuánto vas a necesitar, y al menos podrás usarlos tú, porque yo a este paso no los usaré.-Ella se puso triste y miró al suelo. Alfonso suspiró y cogió otro preservativo más.

-Puedo intentar conseguir que un chico se ofrezca a ''curarte'', aunque eso a mi no me parece que sea una enfermedad, es cuestión de gustos, a mi me gustan las chicas morenas de considerables posaderas y ojos claros, y no sé cual será tu tipo pero bueno, te gusta alguien de tu mismo género, ¿y qué? Ya tuvimos esta conversación, y sé que es muy raro y la gente que es así tiene miedo a decirlo públicamente, pero no puedes estar toda tu vida mintiéndote, lo mejor es que trates de intentar algo con una mujer.

-Muy bien, pues eso haré, pero como alguien me denuncie por escándalo público te vas a enterar.-La chica rubia de ojos marrones cerró la cajita de preservativos y la metió en su sitio.

-Hombre, tampoco es plan de que vayas acosando mujeres por la calle, supongo que eso va como cuando quieres ligar con alguien normalmente.-Alfonso se reía, pero sabía que lo de Carla iba a ser muy complicado de llevar.

-Ya veremos lo que hago, que esto no es sencillo, me siento muy sucia...

-Bueno, yo me voy ya a dormir, ya te ayudaré mejor con todo esto. Gracias por los condones, Carla.-Alfonso se iba a ir hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero ella le detuvo.

-Espera, ¿sabes cómo se usan?

-No del todo, pero supongo que aprenderé.

-Ten cuidado, se podrían romper y eso sería muy malo, Alba me dijo que hay que colocarlo con mucho cuidado hasta que cubra todo.

-Gracias, ahora sí me voy, tendré cuidado. Buenas noches.-Esta vez el muchacho sí que se fue, tenía que hacer aún cosas como conseguir comida y bebida para su cita sin que nadie le viera.

Fue hasta su cuarto y metió los sobrecitos con preservativos en la cesta que usó antes. Cogió una caja de cerillas para encender las velas y luego fue hasta la despensa en silencio aprovechando que el servicio estaba cenando y no rondarían por la casa y cogió un queso, un cuchillo, pan, una botella de mosto tinto y algo de embutido, además de dos platos para colocarlo todo después y dos vasos. Todo lo metió en la cesta con mucho cuidado, no quería romper la vajilla de su casa, eso le traería problemas. Decidió meter los condones en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, ya que con las demás cosas se podían romper o algo, así que una vez tuvo todo listo subió de nuevo a su cuarto esperando que nadie le viera y entró, cerró la puerta con el pestillo.  
Miró su nuevo reloj de bolsillo y vio que faltaba ya una hora para la quedada, pero él debía llegar antes para colocar todo, de modo que se transformó en Gato Negro, cogió la cesta y se fue por el balcón en silencio.

Tras unos minutos llegó hasta la torre del Oro, que en esta historia sale hasta en la sopa, y con la llave que tenía abrió la puerta de arriba y entró por allí hasta la sala donde había dejado la manta y las velas por la tarde. Colocó todo y lo quedó ahí mientras subía a la terraza de vuelta para esperar a su preciada compañera.  
La noche estaba tranquila, se veían muchas estrellas en el cielo y la luna no estaba llena del todo pero poco le faltaba, en unos días se la podría ver llena al completo, y Gato se quedó mirando hacia ella, recordando todo lo que pasó con Catarina, Carla y Maricarmen. Seguía muy indeciso y quería poner en orden sus pensamientos. Obviamente por Carla no, pero por más que lo intentaba, Mari no salía de su cabeza, puesto a que no es nada fácil olvidarse de la persona de la que has estado enamorado tanto tiempo, pero aún así deseaba estar con la superheroína de todas maneras, y era posible que aquello eclipsara el amor que sentía por su compañera de instituto y amiga, total, parecería algo frío, pero tal vez hacer el amor con Catarina le hiciera dejar a un lado todos sus sentimientos, aunque por otro lado... sentía que ambas chicas eran la misma persona y quería comprobarlo de alguna manera sin que ella sospechara de él.

Siguió por un rato perdido en todos sus recuerdos recientes tratando de saber qué era lo mejor que pudiera hacer para no liarse o confundirse más, aunque unos instantes después se oyó un sonido que le resultaba familiar, y era el yoyó de Catarina. El rubio se alegró al instante al oír aquello y dejó de mirar por las almenas, mirando hacia el resto de la terraza: su amada había llegado, siempre llegaba un poco antes, eran las doce menos cuarto todavía, pero así podían estar más tiempo juntos, aunque solo fuesen quince minutos.  
Ella sabía lo que le habría preparado, pero fingió no saberlo obviamente, así que se acercó a Gato Negro y le sonrió.

-Buenas noches.-Saludaba alegremente ella.-Es raro verte aquí tan pronto, sueles llegar un poco tarde.

-Hoy es un día especial, mi Caty.-Contestaba el adolescente, agarrándola de la mano repentinamente.-Acompáñame.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Ya verás...-Alfonso transformado la llevó hasta la puerta de la terraza, que estaba abierta y entraron con cuidado, ya que nada más entrar había dos escaleras de caracol; unas que subían y otras que bajaban, y podía ser peligroso, ya que por dentro estaba muy oscuro y no se veía, aunque Gato sí que tenía vista nocturna y podía ver a la perfección, así que agarró bien a su chica y la acompañó hasta la sala donde se iban a quedar, pero en esta no se veía nada más que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, que era casi nula y no iluminaba más que parte de la pared de alrededor en la que estaba. Iba a encender las velas para que ella sí pudiera ver mejor, de modo que la quedó apoyada en una pared para que no se moviera, se chocase con algo o pisara la comida.-Quédate aquí un segundo y cierra los ojos.

-Pero si no veo nada, gilipuertas.-Soltó ella, pero igualmente le hizo caso y cerró los ojos, además de tapárselos con las manos.

-Tú mantente así hasta que yo te diga.-Le contestó el chico rubio, y entonces cogió la caja de cerillas y empezó a encender una a una las velas rojas que había colocado alrededor de la manta, en el centro de esta estaba la cesta con el queso, los embutidos y el pan, y los platos cada uno a un lado junto a una copa y un cuchillo. La botella de mosto tinto estaba en el centro junto a la cesta de mimbre, y los preservativos quedaron bajo un pañuelo para limpiarse que estaba en el lado de Catarina.-Muy bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella le obedeció una vez más y al abrir los ojos pudo ver toda la cena lista en un perfecto ambiente romántico que la sorprendió gratamente a pesar de ya conocer la sorpresa. Dio un jadeo de emoción y se acercó a Gato, abrazándole fuertemente, y después le dio un beso en los labios, que él no dudó en corresponder junto al abrazo. Una vez se separaron, ambos se miraron.

-¡Me encanta!-Exclamó la muchacha de pelo negro azabache.-¿A qué se debe esta cena romántica?

-¿Que a qué se debe?-Preguntó retóricamente el joven rubio.-Se debe a que te amo, sin más, y solo quería tener una cita seria contigo para demostrártelo.

Él se sentó en su lado para hacer que ella tuviera que sentarse en el que quedaba, y así hizo: se sentó y empezó a mirar la comida, todo parecía de buena calidad, cosa que le extrañó porque el dinero que le quedaba en la billetera no parecía ser suficiente para comprar tales cosas tan caras, aunque de momento no le dio importancia, aquella noche quería relajarse con él, sin embargo también tenía otras preguntas, como si quería convencerla de alguna manera para que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales.

-Me has sorprendido bastante y yo también te quiero mucho...-Comentó Catarina, aunque después adoptó una expresión entristecida.-pero ya sabes que no debemos precipitarnos.

-Eso ahora mismo me trae sin cuidado, vamos a cenar tranquilamente mientras charlamos, he trabajado mucho para conseguir todo esto.

-Está bien, en ese caso hablemos de otra cosa...

Asintió el chico alegremente y entonces empezaron a cenar y a servirse el mosto, que había llevado eso en vez de vino porque ya sería demasiado cantoso porque ya era muy caro, y encima si llevaba el de su familia la chica lo relacionaría con Alfonso, y no era conveniente que se descubrieran de esa manera.

Estuvieron hablando sobre su enemiga y las pintadas que había dejado por Sevilla, supusieron que pronto volvería a atacar y debían estar alerta en todo momento vigilando la ciudad, mas la chica estaría retenida con su nuevo trabajo si es que la Flamenca decidía aparecer dos semanas después, sin embargo acabaron por dejar el tema cuando la chica del moño usó su pañuelo para limpiarse las manos de queso, ya que debajo de este vio los preservativos ahí escondidos y entonces los agarró y los miró, al principio no supo qué eran, pero al ver en cada uno el nombre de ''César fármacos'' reconoció que era el nuevo método anticonceptivo que estaban vendiendo los padres de su amiga Alba desde hacía dos años. No supo qué pensar realmente Maricarmen, ya que ella también quería tener algo con Gato, pero fue muy rápido, además sintió que solo hizo aquello para poder beneficiársela.

-Esto... ¿Esto que es?-Fingió Catarina no saber qué era mientras se los mostraba a su compañero.

-Son condones, sirven como anticonceptivo sin que tengas que hacerte daño físicamente.-Explicó sin rodeos Gato Negro.-Pensé que serían perfectos para intimar contigo sin problemas.

-Vaya, parece muy nuevo, pero... ¿has montado todo esto solo para que lo hagamos?

-Realmente sí, porque he logrado conseguirlos, que sepas no son nada baratos y solo me ha llegado para dos de ellos, pero en el caso de que no los hubiera conseguido también hubiera hecho una velada romántica, y en el caso de que tú no estés preparada y no quieras nada esta noche los guardaré.

-¿Dices la verdad?

-Claro que sí, sabes de sobra que si solo quiero sexo te lo diría sinceramente como ayer, y lo quiero, pero prometí respetarte, soy un caballero, no un gañán.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, realmente no tenía nada que perder por tener sexo con el chico al que amaba, bueno, la virginidad, pero no era nada malo a pesar de que ella pensara que era pecado, y ese pensamiento ya le daba un poco igual tras lo que le dijo él en el día anterior.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te dijera todos los detalles si exploraba mi cuerpo?-Interrogó la joven de ojos verdes, desviando el tema, y cambiando su tono de voz severo a uno más relajado y seductor.-Puedo contártelo todo si quieres, ya que anoche me decidí por hacerlo.

Se quedó esta vez en silencio el chico de cabello dorado, mirándola mientras se ponía un poco rojo, realmente no esperaba que se atreviera a hacerlo.

-Sí... Yo te dije que me dieras los detalles cuando fuéramos a tener sexo y...-Respondía este, aunque a continuación Maricarmen transformada le interrumpió mientras quitaba la cesta con las cosas de la manta, que por suerte no la mancharon de comida.

-Y así es, ¿no?

-¿Qué, de verdad quieres?-Incrédulo, Gato Negro observó cómo Catarina se puso a gatas sobre la manta ya sin nada encima y caminó de ese modo hasta donde estaba su compañero sentado, entonces ella dio un maullido en tono erótico en el oído del rubio, tal y como él le hizo a ella el día anterior para provocarla, y esto a él si que le excitó repentinamente, y sin esperar una contestación agarró a la chica de pelo negro y se puso a besarla pasionalmente, a lo que ella se desestabilizo y cayó sobre él quedándose ambos echados en la mullida manta, y aunque eso hubiese pasado no dejaron de besarse. A Gato se le había caído el sombrero al caer de espaldas sobre la manta con Catarina encima, pero poco le importó, solo la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad.

 **Pausa de Tikki:**

-Bueno, Marinette, he de advertirte de que ahora sí que va a haber sexo,-Informaba Tikki, advirtiendo del próximo contenido para adultos que contaría en la historia.-y tal y como me pediste voy a ser bastante detallista, espero que no te de tanto asco como lo otro.

-No lo creo,-Contestó la adolescente de las coletas, riendo en bajo.-a ver, tengo la misma edad que ellos entonces, estoy preparada de sobra para escucharlo.

-Pero era otra época, en fin, yo sigo, si te escandalizas por algo me detienes y ya está.

-De acuerdo.

 **Volviendo a narrar Tikki:**

Al final separaron sus labios el uno del otro, respirando hondo tras ese largo e intenso beso. Se miraron a los ojos bastante sonrojados y la chica se apartó y se sentó normal en la manta, un poco nerviosa.

-Sí que quiero...-Decía al final, muy ruborizada.-Pero estoy algo nerviosa.

El adolescente también se sentó junto a ella y rió un poco, rodeándola con su brazo.

-Puedes contarme si quieres lo que hiciste,-Sugirió Gato Negro a su compañera de equipo, poniendo su mano libre en la pierna de esta, retirando un poco los volantes de su vestido.-así te puedes relajar y de paso puede que eso nos excite, aunque a mi no me hace ninguna falta ya.

-Vale, pues... Anoche llegué bastante... mojada ahí abajo.-Relataba la chica, un poco avergonzada, porque el hecho de contarle esas cosas a un chico le daba reparo, nunca tuvo tal intimidad con el sexo opuesto y aún debía acostumbrarse, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era explicarle todo lo que hizo a su compañero de ojos azules.-Básicamente llegué mojada porque tú me calentaste, y cuando me eché en la cama estuve dispuesta a hacer lo que me dijiste: subí mi camisón hasta por encima de mi cadera destapando mi ropa interior, metí mi mano bajo mis pololos y...

No pudo seguir porque estaba un poco temblorosa por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. Le ardía la cara y se sentía bastante inquieta, si no podía ni decirle eso dudaba incluso seguir adelante con aquello, pero no quería quedar a Gato sin nada.

-¿Y? No te preocupes, no me voy a asustar ni nada.-Intentó calmarla Alfonso transformado, aún acariciando su pierna por encima del traje, que ya lo mencioné al principio de la historia, pero bajo el vestido de sevillana que llevaba tenía como una especie de medias ajustadas para que no se le vieran las piernas desnudas, y Gato Negro estaba deseando ver su piel.

-Vale...-Ella respiró hondo, mentalizándose para poder seguir contándole al joven lo que hizo.-Metí mi mano derecha bajo mis pololos y encontré mi entrepierna... En ese momento estaba bastante húmeda y empecé a pasar mi mano por ahí, tratando de empezar a conocer ese sitio. Pasé mis dedos por entre los dos pliegues de piel que tengo, y noté en la parte de arriba como un bultito que al presionarlo daba bastante más placer, y yendo más abajo estaba la entrada de mi conducto como ya suponía, estaba realmente mojado por ahí, así que intenté meter un dedo, me costó un poco, pero fue placentero, por dentro estaba caliente y era raro. Luego traté de meter otro más y eso sí dolió porque me quedaba apretado, y si hacía más fuerza dolía más, así que no quise quedar mis dedos ahí dentro mucho rato y los saqué muy pringosos. Volví al puntito ese donde obtenía más placer y estuve frotando mis dedos por allí hasta que sentí que llegué al final, y realmente fue lo más placentero que sentí nunca. Me quedé aliviada y relajada, de hecho pude dormir bastante mejor que normalmente.

La había estado escuchando atentamente el rubio y estaba sonrojado también imaginándose cómo lo hacía ella, pero por alguna razón se imaginó a Maricarmen hacerlo, inconscientemente sabía que Catarina en civil era ella, pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo, así que no dijo nada, además aquello le puso aún más.

-Pues parece que te salió bien y te gustó, ¿no?-Preguntó Gato, ruborizado.

-Sí, estuvo bien pero... ¿va a dolerme cuando tú lo hagas?

-Sí, te dolerá, pero tranquila, yo seré muy cuidadoso para que no lo pases mal, dicen que la primera vez es algo... rara, pero si no pasamos por ello nunca nos acostumbraremos y nunca disfrutaremos de una próxima vez.

-Bueno, puedo aguantar, soy una superheroína, esto es algo que yo puedo soportar.

-Bien, en ese caso... ¿empezamos?

-Claro, aunque acabo de caer en que... ¿cómo nos vamos a quitar los trajes? Deberíamos destransformarnos para ello.

-Ya, no podemos hacer eso, quizá si apago las velas no se nos vería... Pero tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado con la luz de la ventana.

Ellos no sabían que nosotros sus kwamis podíamos modificarles el traje siempre que lo pidieran, pero como ellos no lo sabían aún pues nosotros lo hicimos por ellos, así que hicimos que la configuración de su traje cambiara y se los pudieran quitar por sí mismos. Una luz roja envolvió a Catarina y otra verde a Gato Negro, esto indicaba que ya cambiaron los trajes y se los podían quitar, mas no se lo podíamos decir, así que no tuvimos otra que dejar que se les ocurriera intentar quitárselos.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-Preguntó Gato mirándose a sí mismo por si cambió algo o se destransformó sin querer, se dieron los dos un buen susto.

-No lo sé, pero es posible que nuestros kwamis quieran decirnos algo.-Respondió Catarina, también mirándose a sí misma.-Puede ser que se estén enterando de la conversación y hayan hecho algo para dejarnos hacer lo que queremos.

-Probablemente...-El muchacho rubio probó a quitarse sus guantes con afiladas garras y la chaqueta del traje, que nunca era capaz de quitarse completa porque la magia no se lo admitía, pero ahora sí, y se quitó todo sin problemas. Dejó apartados sus guantes y su chaqueta por el suelo alejados de las velas por si acaso y volvió a mirar a Catarina.-Fíjate, me puedo quitar el traje, inténtalo tú.

La chica de pelo negro puso sus manos sobre los bordes de su escote y bajó un poco su vestido desde ahí, era elástico, así que se quitaba sin problemas y se destapó los hombros y parte de los pechos, pero al notarlo se detuvo justo antes y se tapó un poco.

-Parece que sí.-Dijo ella, intentando volver a ponerse el traje como antes, pero Gato fue hasta ella y volvió a agarrarla de ahí tratando de bajárselo mientras Catarina forcejeaba.-O-oye... ¡No hagas eso!

-Vamos, ¿no querías empezar? ¡Pues enséñame los pechos!-El rubio intentaba bajarle el vestido desde arriba totalmente feliz y contento, incluso se le podía ver en la cara. La adolescente al final se tuvo que dejar y el chico logro bajar su vestido hasta su cintura, quedando sus senos destapados.-Vaya, son tan bonitos como los había imaginado.

A ella le dio vergüenza de nuevo y se tapó difícilmente con los brazos porque como su vestido era de manga larga, al bajarlo no lo sacó del todo de sus extremidades superiores. Sin embargo Gato Negro acabó por mirarla a los ojos cuando le tapó la breve vista de sus senos.

-No seas así, Cata, quiero verte, si no no podremos seguir...-Le pidió él, agachando las orejas.

Los dos seguían sentados en la manta y a ella le costaba todavía mostrar su cuerpo a un hombre, quizá la cosa cambiaba si él se quitaba también algo más.

-Te dejaré verlos si tú también te quitas la ropa.-Impuso la muchacha de pelo negro, todavía intentando taparse como podía.

-Vale, por mi no hay problema.-Rió Gato, y entonces empezó a quitarse los zapatos y luego el fajín negro que llevaba a la cintura y que hacía su cola en el traje, sin embargo al quitarse aquella cinta dejó de funcionar como una cola real y ya no se movería a no ser que estuviera puesta en su cuerpo. Tras ello iba a quitarse la camisa de dentro, pero recordó que tenía la herida que le hizo el toro y Catarina no debía verla bajo ningún concepto, así que tuvo una idea para evitar que ella lo viera: solo desabrochó sus botones y quedó con la camisa abierta, también quitándose la corbata con el cascabel.-Bueno, yo ya tengo el pecho al descubierto como tú, ahora quítate bien el vestido y déjame verte mejor.

No dijo nada ella y se sacó los brazos de las mangas del vestido, por fin quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba. Ahora el chico sí podía ver sus pechos y observaba que no eran grandes, pero tampoco inexistentes, tenía un pecho bonito como había dicho antes, y estaba deseoso por tocarlos sin nada de ropa encima.

-N-no son muy grandes...-Susurraba en bajo Catarina.

-Pero a mi me gustan...-Gato Negro los miraba ruborizado, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia la cara de su compañera.-¿Me dejas tocarlos?

No respondió la joven, en cambio solo se aproximó un poco a él, puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició mientras se acercaba a darle un suave beso en los labios. Al apartarse le miró fijamente y acabó por poner su mano en el pecho del rubio, acariciándolo también.

-Yo lo he hecho, tú también puedes hacérmelo a mi.-Permitía la superheroína, riendo levemente.-Pero antes deja que me suelte el pelo.-Ella se quitó los guantes que usaba y la flor roja con puntos negros que tenía sobre su recogido, y acto seguido empezó a quitarse las pinzas que lo sujetaban, empezando a dejar su largo pelo suelto.

Cuando todo su cabello negro azabache brillante estuvo suelto, se lo peinó un poco con los dedos, después de ello retiró el resto de su vestido que había quedado en su cintura arrugado, sacándolo por sus piernas, luego lo puso junto a la chaqueta y las cosas de Gato, que por alguna razón no se quitaba la camisa interior. Catarina se quitó también sus zapatos y solo le quedaban las medias aquellas que llevaba bajo el vestido para que no se le viera nada, eran como unos leggins o unos leotardos, pero hechos con el material del propio traje, que siempre es el mismo, claro, es mágico, y quedaban bien ceñidos a sus piernas, por no hablar de que no tenía nada debajo de ellos y todo su trasero y vulva se notaban un poco.  
Ahora a los dos superhéroes les quedaba quitarse la parte de abajo de sus trajes, y bueno, a Gato la camisa, pero no lo hacía por propia seguridad de su identidad. Él la estaba mirando, observó todo lo que hizo delante de él, y desde luego la vio hermosa, no podía esperar más para apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Eres realmente preciosa...-Dijo el chico, mirándola aún sonrojado, y sobre todo caliente al verla de aquella manera por primera vez desde que la conocía. Se fue acercando muy poco a poco a ella y la volvió a besar, aunque esta vez puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho derecho de la joven, acariciándolo suavemente mientras colocaba su otra mano en su cintura.

Alfonso había estado leyendo algunos libros de literatura erótica que tenía por su casa en la biblioteca, aquello le ayudaría a dar la talla en ese momento crucial cuando fuera a perder su virginidad con Catarina, y había aprendido bastante, aunque en ese momento, por los nervios casi se había olvidado de todo.  
Él echó a su chica sobre la manta y se colocó encima de ella mientras todavía besaba suavemente sus carnosos labios y disfrutaba del tacto de su seno, el cual comenzó a apretar. Seguidamente dejó de besarla para llevar su cara al cuello de la chica, quien se dejaba hacer, acalorada a la par que intrigada por lo que su compañero y amante haría. Entonces Gato Negro comenzó a besarle el lateral del cuello y a darle unos pequeños mordiscos y lametones, a la vez que se decidía por agarrar despacio el pezón de su compañera y lo pellizcaba con delicadeza. Ella comenzó a dar pequeños jadeos del placer que antes no había hecho, y eso era porque él alcanzó una zona erógena de la chica, aunque todavía le quedaba otra un poco más abajo.  
Gato Negro bajó desde el cuello de Catarina hasta el otro pecho que no estaba agarrando y empezó a besar y chupar el otro pezón libre. Esto le daba reparo a la adolescente y gemía en bajo, intentando no hacer ruido, y eso que en ese lugar podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, que no la iban a oír afuera. Usó la mano con la que estaba apretándole el pecho para intentar empezar a bajar las medias que le quedaban del traje, pero se le hacía complicado por lo que estaba haciendo, así que decidió incorporarse, poniéndose de rodillas, y colocando una a cada lado del cuerpo de ella para verla un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó para saber si no se estaba sintiendo incómoda ni nada. Maricarmen transformada le miró de lo más avergonzada y luego desvió su mirada hacia abajo, porque él le imponía en esa situación, además de que en esa pose pudo comprobar que su entrepierna estaba erecta y abultaba en el pantalón negro del traje y aquello le excitaba enormemente.

-Sí... Me gusta...-Contestó en bajo sin poder mirar a Gato. Este se quitó la coleta que normalmente usaba para recoger su dorada cabellera y la dejó suelta tal y como hizo ella antes, también se lo peinó con los dedos y luego puso su mano sobre la cintura de Catarina, acariciándola.

-Entonces, ¿deseas proseguir?

-Por supuesto, a estas alturas estoy bastante húmeda otra vez... Yo no sabía que podía mojarme tanto.

-Eso me gusta... Yo también estoy excitado, se nota, ¿verdad?

-Bastante...-La muchacha de ojos verdes volvió a mirarle a los ojos intentando dejar su vergüenza atrás.

-¿Quieres quitarme tú los pantalones? Es hora de que veas un poco más de mi.

Sin decir una palabra, ella se incorporó y se puso también de rodillas frente al chico rubio.

-Lo haré.-Aceptó Catarina, poniendo sus manos sobre el borde de los pantalones para bajarlos, pero antes puso su vista nuevamente en su amante.-Me gusta tu pelo suelto, que lo sepas, me encanta el pelo largo en los hombres.

-¿Sí? Bueno, tengo más cosas largas que te pueden encantar.-Le susurró al oído perversamente Gato, pero ella al pillar el doble sentido le miró molesta.

-No seas guarro anda... Y déjame comprobarlo por mi misma.-La quinceañera bajó lentamente el pantalón del chico hasta las rodillas y entonces se vio todo su miembro duro. Ella se quedó mirándolo ruborizada, nunca vio un pene en persona, quizá en algún libro de anatomía, pero no real de un hombre de verdad, probablemente el de su hermano pequeño, pero no contaba algo así. Realmente confirmó que el chico estaba bien dotado, pero quizá exageró un poco, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho el tamaño, es más le dio miedo porque presentía que aquello dentro suyo le iba a hacer daño.

-¿Qué te parece?-Volvió a interrogar el joven de ojos azules.

-No está mal, pero realmente me da algo de temor.-Respondió ella, atreviéndose a acercar su mano derecha a la virilidad del muchacho y tocándola con las yemas de los dedos, no quería equivocarse y hacer algo mal, y se dio cuenta Alfonso transformado de esto.

-Ya te dije que intentaré ser cuidadoso, pero no te asustes, cuánto más tranquila y relajada estés mejor saldrá todo, créeme.

Ella asintió y él se sorprendió al sentir la mano de la joven ahí, pues pensaba que no se atrevería a tocar hasta que él se lo pidiera. Ya sí que no aguantaba más, quería hacer un montón de cosas de preliminares con ella y sin duda quiso que Catarina le hiciera una felación como hizo Carla el día anterior, pero solo quería empezar con lo gordo ya.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora...?-Preguntó tímidamente la chica, apartando su mano del miembro de su compañero.

-Pues... échate, que voy a quitarte yo eso que te falta y vamos a empezar...-Contestó Gato Negro, sentándose para quitarse del todo sus pantalones, los que luego puso junto a su ropa y la de Catarina, que le obedeció y se echó como antes, apoyándose sobre los codos para ver cómo lo hacía, y rápidamente, el rubio fue hasta la morena y agarró sus medias rojas con puntos negros, bajándoselas hasta quitárselas por completo. Quedó a la vista pronto su vagina, la cual estaba realmente empapada, y esta vez ella no intentó taparse o algo así, se había acostumbrado a la desnudez ante su chico. Este la miró sonrojado, tampoco había visto detalladamente un genital femenino, Carla intentó enseñárselo, pero él no llegó a verlo pues apartó la vista antes.

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, a excepción de las máscaras que en ningún momento se quitaron y la camisa negra de Gato, que la seguía teniendo puesta, aunque desabrochada.

-¿No piensas quitarte la camisa?-Cuestionó Catarina, ya pareciéndole extraño que la llevase. El pobre muchacho de ojos azules no tenía ni idea de qué excusa poner, y estaba demasiado excitado como para poner pegas.

-No, me siento así más atractivo y quiero empezar ya.-Contestó rápidamente, mientras cogía uno de los sobres con los condones que había quedado alejado por el suelo. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo observó.-¿Me ayudas a ponerme esto? Por favor.

-Claro...-La morena de pelo negro no quiso protestar y se volvió a poner de rodillas frente a él, cogiendo el preservativo de la mano del chico, lo analizó un momento y empezó a colocarlo en la punta del miembro de Gato Negro, entonces con cuidado empezó a expandirlo sobre este hasta que quedó todo envuelto con aquel material.

-Esta sensación es muy rara... pero supongo que me puedo acostumbrar.-Se reía un poco el chico y entonces agarró a Maricarmen transformada de sus brazos y la echó despacio de vuelta, esta vez colocándose ya encima.

Se puso muy nerviosa, ya iban a empezar a tener sexo y sabía que le dolería, pero quería seguir el consejo de Gato y estar tranquila, debía confiar en él. El adolescente, al quedar sobre ella puso sus manos en las piernas de la chica y lentamente las separó, poniéndose justo en medio de ellas. Apoyó su pelvis cerca de la de Catarina y luego el pene justamente en la entrada de ella.

-Ten cuidado...-Le pidió ella, muy roja, con el corazón a mil retumbando en su pecho y un intenso calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Él no contestó y se acercó a sus labios para besarla otra vez mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de su hermosa chica, y sin más apretó para introducir su duro aparato en la cavidad húmeda. El rubio también estaba muy nervioso aunque intentara mantener la calma, también su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Ambos adolescentes cerraron los ojos mientras compartían un profundo beso apasionado y sus cuerpos se frotaban entre ellos.

Alfonso metió únicamente la punta de su miembro en la vagina de Maricarmen, ellos dos estaban teniendo sexo y no se daban cuenta de quiénes eran realmente, sin embargo ignoraban por completo de quién se trataba la persona que estaba haciendo el amor con ellos, solo querían disfrutar, y nosotros los kwamis estuvimos sintiendo absolutamente todo lo que ellos sentían, y yo lo pasé un poco mal cuando Gato Negro penetró a Mari, porque a ella le dolió mucho la primera vez.

Cuando consiguió entrar algo más que su glande, el chico notaba que algo le impedía pasar más al fondo, seguramente fuera el himen, y debía hacer fuerza para romperlo, mas esto podría ser tremendamente doloroso para Catarina, así que se colocó junto a su oído y le susurró:

-Si sigo te dolerá...-Avisaba él, acariciando la mejilla de su amada con su mano.-¿Quieres que lo intente?

-Sí... cuanto antes pase antes disfrutaré.-Contestó ella, respirando hondo para relajarse, ya que podía sentir de momento un leve pinchazo que le estaba ya doliendo.

-Vale... Allá voy...-A continuación, el muchacho presionó un poco más fuerte dentro del conducto de la superheroína. Tenía que apretar fuertemente su pene contra la barrera que le impedía avanzar, y ante estos movimientos, tanto Mari como yo empezamos a sentir un ardor tremendo ahí abajo, fue horrible, en serio, no tengo palabras para describírtelo, pero dolió tanto que ella no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de dolor a parte de algunos quejidos que intentaba no hacer muy sonoros.

Tras unos momentos de sufrimiento, notó como algo dentro de ella se rompía y la virilidad del chico pasó hasta el fondo. Aún lo notaba estrecho ahí dentro, debía acostumbrarla a aquello, y le daba bastante pena verla pasar por tanta agonía, incluso le empezó a salir sangre junto a sus fluidos, pero eso es normal, aunque Gato no lo sabía, así que cuando fue a mirar vio un pequeño hilo de sangre caer de la vagina de Catarina, que aún estaba siendo penetrada por él bastante adolorida. Se asustó un poco y rápidamente retrocedió sacando su pene de ella, mirándose a sí mismo y también pudo comprobar que todo el condón estaba lleno de flujo vaginal pero también tenía un poco de sangre mezclada en él.  
Al notar que Gato Negro se había apartado de ella se incorporó y le miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó un tanto aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía un dolor constante en la entrepierna, normal, la acababan de desvirgar.

-Estás sangrando...-Contestó asustado el rubio, agachando de nuevo las orejas de gato del traje que tampoco se las había quitado.

-Creo que eso es normal... Tranquilízate.-Se limpió ella sus propias lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, pues había llorado un poco del dolor, pero ya no era tan doloroso como cuando Gato estaba presionando su miembro dentro de ella, solo tenía una molestia y un ardor leve.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal ni nada?

-No, solo siento un escozor desagradable pero lo peor ha pasado...-Ella se había sentado y había cerrado sus piernas porque lo que sentía era bastante molesto, y en ese momento yo también podía notarlo.

Gato Negro se acercó a Catarina y le dio un suave abrazo, a pesar de aquello había sido un bonito momento, y no sabía si ella querría continuar.

-No quería hacerte daño, solo quería pasarlo bien contigo...-Le decía cariñosamente él a ella mientras la apoyaba en su pecho.-Yo no pretendía hacerte llorar.

-Gato, tranquilo, me has advertido varias veces y yo te he dado permiso, si no te hubiera dejado y hubieras seguido si me hubiese enfadado mucho y habría sido peor.-La muchacha morena le abrazó de vuelta, quedando acurrucada en el chico rubio, y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Si no quieres seguir podemos intentarlo otro día cuando se te haya pasado el dolor, no me importa esperar.

-No voy a dejarte a medias. Vamos a esperar solo un ratito a que se alivie un poco mi ardor y luego continuamos, no podemos despediciar la cosita esa, que te ha costado muy cara.-La superheroína llevó su mano hasta el pene de su chico de nuevo y lo agarró sin apretar.-Mientras quizá puedo hacerte disfrutar de otro modo.

Sorprendido, el rubio de ojos azules miró cómo Catarina se despegaba de su cuerpo y empezó a masturbarle con suavidad. No se esperaba que supiera hacer eso, aunque ella solo probaba a mover su mano de arriba abajo sobre la virilidad de su preciado compañero. Él empezó a jadear, mirándola, al parecer le dio igual que el preservativo tuviese un poco de sangre, no era demasiada, pero luego se limpiaría, eso era lo de menos, porque el chico estaba disfrutando bastante.

-Lo haces bien...-Susurraba Gato, muy ruborizado.-Pero no quiero llegar hasta el final, si no no creo poder recuperarme pronto para complacerte y ya es muy tarde como para esperar más rato.

-Tienes razón...-Contestaba Catarina, apartando su mano del pene de su compañero de equipo.-Yo estoy empezando a estar un poco cansada y quiero acabar, así que mejor no esperemos y vamos a volver a intentarlo.

-Vale.-Ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición, ella se echó sobre la manta mirando hacia arriba y él se le volvió a poner encima, separándole las piernas y colocándose nuevamente entre ellas. Apoyando su pene en la entrada de la vagina de su amada de cabello oscuro y se dispuso a reintentarlo.

Esta vez al muchacho le costó mucho menos entrar y pudo llegar hasta el fondo sin problemas, aunque todavía el conducto seguía estando estrecho y a la chica le dolía, pues tenía algunas heridas normales al estrenar su intimidad, sin embargo no fue tan doloroso como antes y ya podía sentir un poco de placer, sobre todo cuando Gato Negro comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, retrocediendo su miembro y luego volviéndolo a introducir sin haberlo sacado del todo.  
Repitió este movimiento mientras probaba a poner sus manos en los pechos de la chica y los apretaba, ahí ya los dos empezaron a disfrutarlo, sobre todo él, pues tenía una sensación cálida en su aparato y le gustaba.  
Los dos continuaron un rato así, haciendo el amor de manera lenta y romántica, de nuevo pegando sus cuerpos y frótandose entre ellos, a la vez que se besaban alguna que otra ocasión. Al final Catarina no se contuvo más y tuvo que gemir en alto, presa del placer, y eso que pensaba que no le iba a gustar, pero en cuanto el rubio notó que ya no le dolía tanto a ella se tomó la libertad de agarrarla de la cintura con las dos manos para aumentar el ritmo, y entonces comenzó a meter y sacar más rápido su pene de la vagina de su chica. Él tampoco se retenía a la hora de jadear y no se cansó de mover sus caderas penetrando cada vez más fuertemente a Catarina. Ella tenía sus manos puestas sobre la manta y la agarraba con firmeza, también mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y apretaba sus párpados mientras continuaba gimiendo de placer, no se podía creer que Gato Negro estuviera teniendo sexo con ella, y además le agradó que fuese tan considerado cuando al principio pensó que era un estúpido que iba a lo que iba.

Instantes después de que el adolescente embistiera sin pausa a su compañera, él sintió que iba a llegar al orgasmo, sin embargo no sabía si ella también iba a hacerlo, así que quería tardar lo máximo posible para que ella llegara, pues no era de esos que cuando se corrían terminaban y dejaban a su pareja a medias.  
Recordó lo que le dijo Catarina del bulto donde se tocó cuando estaba explorándose, él sabía que eso era el clítoris y sabía que ahí tendría mucho más placer si lo tocaba, de modo que acercó su mano hasta la entrepierna de la joven morena y localizó con el dedo el sitio que estaba buscando.  
La muchacha de ojos verdes de pronto dio un jadeo de sorpresa al notarlo y decidió hacer algo también en lugar de quedarse quieta. Ahora comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su acompañante y colocó sus manos en la espalda de él, que le hubiera gustado que estuviera desnuda y no tuviera la dichosa camisa encima, pero se aguantó y presionó nuevamente el cuerpo de Gato sobre el de ella, que ya iba a llegar también.  
Siguió frotando el rubio el clítoris de la chica entre que la penetraba ya bastante fuerte y velozmente, no se podía controlar, y a ella le seguía doliendo, mas sentía más placer que dolor y aquello le gustaba tanto que acabó llegando a la cima del placer y llegó al orgasmo, dando unos gemidos un poco más altos que los que había estado dando antes. Gato sintió cómo las paredes de la vagina de Catarina se contraían una y otra vez muy seguido, dándole a entender que ella llegó antes, y tras unas penetraciones más, él la siguió, también jadeando alto y quedándose quieto mientras expulsaba ya todo su semen en el preservativo, lo que le resultó extraño, pero le encantó tener un orgasmo de esa manera, y realmente fue el mejor de su vida porque por fin dejó de ser virgen.

Después de que ambos acabaran, se miraron de cerca respirando entrecortado, cansados y sudorosos tras tanto movimiento y del calor, tenían la cara completamente roja, les había gustado mucho, aunque tras acabar a Catarina se le quedó el ardor de antes ahí abajo y tardaría un buen rato en recuperarse.  
Gato Negro se apartó sacando ya su miembro de la mojada cavidad y vio como el condón había retenido todo el líquido que había soltado, se lo retiró y lo puso en el suelo, sentándose completamente cansado, pero feliz. Catarina en cambio se había quedado quieta, pues las embestidas de su chico la habían quedado agotada y un poco dolorida.

-Uf... Espectacular, ¿no crees?-Dijo él tras recuperarse, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y miraba cómo había quedado a la adolescente de cabello negro: Ella estaba aún echada, con las piernas abiertas, y las manos extendidas mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Se acabó incorporando y al quedar sentada miró al rubio, pero no pudo quedarse mirando y apartó la mirada, muy avergonzada, intentando taparse con las manos.

-S-Sí... Bueno...-Contestaba ella, sonriendo un poco. Gato Negro se empezó a reír al verla así de vergonzosa después de llevar a cabo tal acto y la abrazó de golpe, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te ha gustado.-Insistía el chico, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Me ha gustado muchísimo realmente, no tengo palabras...-Confesaba, abrazándose de vuelta a su compañero.-Me sigue ardiendo la entrepierna pero el placer ha sido insuperable.

-Ya se te pasará, francamente pensé que iba a ser peor, pero bueno espero que pronto repitamos.

-Cuando quieras... Pero ahora creo que deberíamos volver a casa, estoy agotada ya y necesito descansar.

-Yo también. Estoy muy contento ahora mismo, espero que tú igual.

-Estoy eufórica.-Sonreía Catarina y agarró la cara de Gato, besándole intensamente de nuevo, le encantaba darle besos y estaba muy feliz, los dos lo estaban realmente.

Después de todo eso se limpiaron un poco con los paños que tenían, se volvieron a poner los trajes, se recogieron el pelo, luego recogieron la manta, la comida y apagaron las velas, pero las dejaron allí. No sabían qué hacer con el preservativo usado, pero Gato lo ató y lo dejó al fondo de la cesta para tirarlo en alguna papelera de la calle. Una vez todo estuvo recogido volvieron a subir a la terraza de la torre, se despidieron y cada uno se marchó a su casa a descansar por fin. Aquel día fue el mejor de sus vidas y nosotros los kwamis también disfrutamos de su encuentro, yo me encontraba relajada y de muy buen humor, esperaba sinceramente que volvieran a hacerlo en el futuro.

 **Intervención de Tikki:**

-Bueno, por hoy se ha acabado, espero que te haya gustado el sexo Gatorina.-Comentó Tikki finalizando por aquel día la historia.

-Me ha impresionado mucho cómo relatas una escena de sexo,-Dijo Marinette, quien se encontraba algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de oír.-se nota que tienes experiencia, aunque sea indirecta.

-Realmente sí, tengo mucha experiencia, pero no te acostumbres a que cada vez que tengan relaciones te las cuente al dedillo cómo lo hacen, si no se hacen súper largas las historias.

-Lo sé, bueno, ha sido interesante, me ha encantado, aunque también me ha angustiado que al principio a Catarina le doliera tanto.

-Es natural, las chicas tenéis que pasar por ello inevitablemente al perder la virginidad, a unas les duele más y a otras menos, y por desgracia a la pobre Maricarmen le tocó lo peor, pero por suerte después se le pasó y tuvo un momento muy placentero.

-Bueno, estoy satisfecha con la parte de hoy.

-Me alegro. Te voy a dar un adelanto de lo próximo: la Flamenca volverá a aparecer y no se andará con tonterías, así que ahora tocará violencia a partir de aquí.

-¿Será muy violento?

-Eso ya lo decidirás tú cuando te lo cuente, ahora a dormir Marinette, que mañana hay clase y luego llegas tarde, y si Hawk Moth aparece quiero que estés bien concentrada.

-Vale, me dormiré, buenas noches Tikki.-Marinette se metió en su cama ya que estaba sentada sobre las sábanas e intentó dormirse con la kwami roja a su lado.

 **Continuará!**

 **[¡Hey! Si os ha gustado dejadme alguna review, que se agradecen mucho, ¡gracias! :3]**


	14. Siguiendo a los flamencos

De nuevo estaban en el cuarto de Marinette la adolescente y su kwami tras un ajetreado día de instituto y de akumatizaciones raras. La joven de las coletas volvía a estar ansiosa por saber lo que le deparaba la historia aquella. Se acomodaron las dos y Tikki como siempre empezó a narrar:

 **Narra Tikki:**

Era domingo, las nueve y media de la mañana. Maricarmen se encontraba de muy buen humor mientras recogía su cuarto después de desayunar. Sus padres se pensaron que su nuevo trabajo la hizo feliz, sin embargo lo que le contentaba era el hecho de haber dejado de ser pura. Por la noche estuvo asustada pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Lloró un poco incluso, pero yo la tranquilicé intentando convencerla de que no era pecado aquello, que estaba bien y era una preciosa forma de amar a alguien, y al final me creyó, se tranquilizó y se durmió.  
Obviamente no dijo nada de aquello ni a sus padres ni a su amiga Alba, básicamente porque lo que hiciera siendo Catarina no podía decírselo a nadie, así que solo lo sabrían Alfonso y ella.

Por la parte del chico, este se encontraba raro y extrañamente abrumado, porque tras haber perdonado a Maricarmen supo que no podía hacer nada por dejar de estar enamorado de ella, y aún así hizo el amor con Catarina. Ya sí que no sabía qué sentir porque le prometió a su compañera de equipo buscarla siendo civil, y si resultaba no ser Mari la habría fastidiado y tendría que tomar una decisión muy dura.  
Por la mañana tras desayunar decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad con su caballo para despejarse después de una noche durmiendo a ratos, pues se ponía a comerse la cabeza con el tema amoroso, aunque por otro lado también estaba muy orgulloso de haber tenido sexo por primera vez y le gustó que fuese con Catarina. Prefirió no pensar más en aquello y se puso a pasear con su caballo, aunque seguido por su profesor de hípica, el señor Fu, pues aún le costaba que el caballo fuese hacia donde él quería. Ese día tampoco se puso su traje de corto para cabalgar, pero pronto tendría que hacerlo o su padre pensaría que no le gustó, tan solo esperaba que no le viese parecido con su alter ego heroico o podría descubrirlo todo.  
Alfonso no hizo gran cosa, solo pasear por Sevilla con su caballo, pero no por la parte que se conocía en la que estaba su preciada torre o la casa de Maricarmen junto a la plaza de toros, si no por otra algo más alejada. El señor Fu le seguía con otro caballo y de vez en cuando le explicaba cosas o le ayudaba si su montura se desviaba o se descontrolaba, pero mientras estaban cabalgando por una plaza, el hombre asiático se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el suelo. Había visto un flamenco pintado con tiza rosa en la calzada, cosa que se le hizo sospechosa, además pudo ver que a su lado había un cinco también pintado y luego una flecha un poco borrosa, al estar en mitad de la calle esa marca se veía poco por desgracia, sin embargo el hombre decidió seguir la flecha.  
Dijo a Alfonso que le siguiera y ambos fueron en aquella dirección, pero el chico rubio no sabía con exactitud a dónde iban, pues no había podido ver el flamenco pintado, y Fu quería que él supiera de algo que estaba relacionado con la Flamenca por alguna razón sospechosa.

Volviendo a Maricarmen, ella tras hacer sus tareas quiso descansar, le dolían las piernas y las caderas y le costaba caminar, y ya que los domingos no abrían la tienda y su padre estaba allí para cuidar de su madre, fue a la casa de Alba y le preguntó si le apetecía ir a investigar ahora que tenía tiempo. Rápidamente su amiga marroquí aceptó ilusionada y se pusieron a buscar flamencos por las calles cercanas. Alba había cogido una libreta y un lápiz por si acaso debía apuntar algo sobre lo que pasaba. No tenía otro modo de comunicar lo que podría ver, puesto a que las cámaras de fotos en ese entonces eran aparatosas, grandes y muy caras, su padre poseía una, pero no se la podía llevar a su antojo, claro.  
Ellas volvieron al mismo sitio al que fueron el día anterior por la mañana donde vieron al primer flamenco, en esta ocasión vieron que había sido mejorado y se le había añadido una flecha y el número siete. Las tizas ya no estaban y el niño tampoco, y eso que era casi la misma hora , pero bueno, pensaron que podía estar jugando en otro sitio, en su casa o lo que fuera, no le conocían, les daba un poco igual. La chica de cabello marrón se fijaba de cerca para ver bien el terreno por alguna razón mientras nuestra protagonista del moño se sentaba dolorida en un banco, definitivamente tenía unas ideas muy estúpidas, ¿a quién se le ocurría llamar a su amiga para darse una caminata tan larga buscando flamencos después de lo que le ocurrió en la noche? Solo a ella, desde luego, pero no quería que Alba se quedase con las ganas de investigar.  
Obviamente les pareció bastante raro que hubieran añadido más cosas, y claramente la muchacha de las gafas tenía que seguir las flechas en la dirección que indicaba, pero antes de dejar de ver el flamenco de aquella plaza pudo ver unos centímetros a su derecha unas pequeñas gotas rojas casi imperceptibles, según Alba eso era sangre, así que se levantó rápidamente y miró a Maricarmen apurada.

-¡Mari!-Gritó exagerando un poco.-¡Aquí hay sangre!

-¿Qué dices? Desde aquí no se ve nada.-Contestaba con desgana la otra adolescente de ojos verdes, que seguía sentada en un banco cercano.

-¿No puedes levantar el trasero y venir a verlo? La idea de hacer esto fue tuya.

-Sí, lo fue...-María del Carmen se levantó difícilmente al final y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga mirando las gotas de lo que parecía ser sangre.-Es que ayer creo que dormí en mala postura e hice algo raro porque me duelen las piernas y me cuesta caminar, eso es todo.

-Bueno, iremos más despacio, abuelita.-Respondía la marroquí, riéndose de la sevillana.-Pero ahora en serio, fíjate en esas manchas rojas del suelo, eso parece sangre, no sabría decirte de cuándo es, pero es obvio que ayer no estaba, y es justo el lugar donde estuvo ese niño pintando el suelo.

-¿Estás intentando decir que algo malo le ha pasado a ese niño? No seas paranoica, su madre estaba cerca, no creo que la Flamenca le atacase así porque sí delante de tanta gente sin que Catarina o Gato Negro se hubieran enterado.

-Tienes razón en eso, mas sigo pensando que esa sangre es de ese infante. Ahora sigamos esa flecha, tenemos que saber hacia dónde lleva.

-Ah... está bien.

Las dos chicas de nuevo se pusieron en marcha yendo otra vez por el paseo de Cristóbal Colón junto al canal de Alfonso décimo tercero, sí, se llama así, no es una broma, pero pasaron por allí, y llegaron a la plaza de toros de La Maestranza, en la que como de costumbre había un montón de carros con caballos aparcados y algunos chóferes aburridos fumando. Alba quiso ver si por ahí habría algún flamenco nuevo pintado o alguno que se le hubiera escapado al día anterior, pero no vio ninguno, solo una flecha rosa que les indicaba hacia el frente, así que siguieron hacia delante camino al puente de Triana. Sabían que al otro lado de este había otro flamenco porque lo vieron la última vez, pero al poner un pie para cruzar el puente vieron otra flecha sola sin el flamenco ni un número, indicando a la gente que se cruzara el puente aquel. Nada más llegar al final ambas chicas volvieron a ver el flamenco del día anterior. Le añadieron el número ocho así como otra flecha que señalaba en dirección al otro lado de la ciudad, ya que ambos lados estaban separados por el río Guadalquivir.  
Siguieron hasta el nueve y hasta el diez con las indicaciones, pero cuando buscaron el once se dieron cuenta de que no había un once, solo llegaron a un sitio entre edificios en el que había algunas personas sentadas en bancos junto a algunos árboles, pero lo interesante era que en el suelo había un gran círculo hecho únicamente de flamencos rosas dibujados, en el medio de este ponía una hora: doce y media de la mañana. En ese momento eran las once y media, quedaba una hora, y Alba estaba convencida de que algo pasaría, Maricarmen también, pero se olía que aparecería de nuevo la loca de su enemiga a intentar robarles los miraculous y debería estar alerta para convertirse en Catarina, lo malo es que no sabría cómo deshacerse de su amiga o irse sin que esta sospechara.

-¡Mira eso!-Exclamó entusiasmada Alba, mirando al círculo de flamencos.-Ya habrá tenido tiempo y ganas de pintar esa cosa.

-Esto no me da buena espina, me da que va a aparecer otra vez...-Respondió Maricarmen, haciéndose la preocupada.-Será mejor que nos vayamos para ponernos a salvo, la gente que ha venido siguiendo las flechas como nosotros se está marchando, es obvio que nadie quiere salir perjudicado por ello, así que de verdad, vámonos.

-Mari, por favor, ¡quiero ver a Catarina y a Gato en persona! Nunca les vi muy cerca.-Alba agarró los hombros de su amiga y la miró a los ojos fijamente.-¡Quisiera poder tocarles y saber de qué están hechos sus trajes! No estoy segura de si usan magia celestial o qué, pero me encantaría saber más sobre ellos.

-Tengo una teoría, ¿y si en realidad usan unos objetos mágicos que están ligados a unos pequeños seres mágicos que les convierten en superhéroes mientras lleven encima esos objetos?

-Vaya... creo que serías buena escritora, tienes unas ideas muy fantasiosas.

-Pues anda que lo de los poderes celestiales no es fantasioso ni nada...

-Bueno, ¿qué harás? ¿Te quedas a esperar a la Flamenca o te vas a resguardarte en tu casa?

-Me voy a mi casa, ya lo veré en el periódico, además me duele todo, solo quiero descansar.

-Jo, está bien, aunque mejor te lo contaré yo cuando vuelva, el periódico tarda lo suyo.

-Vale, pero ten mucho cuidado, solo por información no merece la pena que te dejes atrapar por la Flamenca, no sabemos hasta qué punto va en serio.

-Tendré cuidado, gracias Mari.-Alba abrazó a su amiga del moño, y esta lo hizo de vuelta.

-Hasta luego Alba.-Se despidió Maricarmen de la muchacha de cabello marrón y se fue en la dirección de la que ambas habían venido.

La de las gafas se quedó por allí preguntando cosas a la gente para saber sus opiniones sobre aquella villana que apareció. Muchos ni se enteraron de que existía y solo estaban curioseando al ver una cosa tan rara pintada en el suelo. Se encargó de avisarle a todo el mundo de que si aparecía esa mujer podía ser peligrosa, y que intentaran mantenerse a salvo por si acaso. Muchos hicieron caso a las advertencias, pero otros valientes se quedaron allí para ver lo que fuera que pasara, además avisaron a la prensa, era obvio que a la Flamenca le gustaba la fama y llamar la atención, y con esas cosas lo conseguía.  
También la marroquí tenía curiosidad por saber si ella usaba magia al igual que Gato y Catarina o si solo se trataba de un disfraz horrendo, pero eso ya no se lo podía preguntar directamente... ¿o sí?

Alfonso y Fu cabalgaban con sus caballos por la ciudad, el segundo buscaba flamencos y el primero no se enteraba de mucho, solo se limitaba a seguirle sin hacerle preguntas. Finalmente, tras pasar por los mismos sitios por los que pasaron Mari y Alba, llegaron al mismo sitio donde estaba la chica de las gafas y el gran círculo de flamencos.

Ambos se bajaron de los caballos aunque los quedaron agarrados de las riendas porque no había ningún sitio donde ponerlos. El rubio, al ver a Alba agachada frente a ese sitio, mirándolo detenidamente se acercó a ella, extrañado, también al ver la pintada se quedó perplejo, esa señora vestida de flamenco volvería...

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntaba el joven a su amiga, que seguía agachada, mas al oírle se levantó y le miró.

-Hombre, Alfonso, te podría hacer la misma pregunta.-Contestó ella, haciéndose la interesante.-¿A caso eres la Flamenca?

-¿Cómo voy a ser ella? ¿Qué dices?

-Tienes razón, es más lógico que seas Gato Negro.

-¡Alba! Deja de teorizar y dime qué estás haciendo aquí.-Alfonso se puso nervioso, a Alba no se le escapaba una, esperaba que lo dijera de broma, porque como le hubiese descubierto sería horrible.

-Estoy de broma, relájate, estoy aquí porque Maricarmen y yo seguimos unos flamencos con flechas que nos llevaron a esta pequeña plaza, pero ella se ha ido con la excusa de que le dolían las piernas porque anoche durmió en pose rara o algo así y no quería estar aquí cuando llegara la Flamenca, porque piensa que va a venir, claro.

-¿Qué...?-Se quedó pensativo el chico, que ella se fuera podía deberse perfectamente a que quería ponerse a salvo y que no le pasase como la otra vez, sin embargo... también podía ser una excusa para convertirse en Catarina. Además le dolían las piernas, si eso era verdad y no parte de una excusa podía deberse a lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Sí, lo siento mucho,-Volvía a hablar la de cabello marrón.-no podrás verla hoy, aunque si quieres puedes pillarla en el camino y darle una vuelta en tu caballo, seguro que le gusta y la conquistas.

-No tengo planeado conquistarla, ella no me quiere, realmente no sé a qué hemos venido aquí, así que creo que me iré de vuelta a casa.

-¿No has venido siguiendo tú también los flamencos? Pensaba que te interesaría.-Alba le hablaba de manera sospechosa, como queriendo ligarle al superhéroe de traje negro.

-Eres una pesada... Solo vine siguiendo a mi profesor de hípica.

-Ya, pero bueno. Escúchame: Ve con Mari, a ella le gustas y está indecisa, deberías hacerla saber que tú eres perfecto para ella.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡P-pero... estoy comprometido! ¡No puedo!

-Bla bla bla bla.-La muchacha hacía burla al chico de ojos azules y movía las manos también como imitándole.-Cagueta, ¡atrévete! ¡Imponte! ¡Dile que serás suya y la conquistarás cueste lo que cueste!

-¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas! Voy a verla... Pero no pienso decirle nada de eso...

-Bueeeno. Pues yo me quedaré aquí esperando a ver qué pasa hoy.

Alfonso asintió y se subió al caballo de vuelta, aunque Fu le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Te he traído aquí precisamente por esto, hijo.-Dijo el hombre asiático, refiriéndose a los flamencos. Luego le enseñó una especie de pulsera rara que tenía en la muñeca con una decoración en forma de tortuga, pero disimuladamente desde su caballo blanco para dar a entender algo al chico.

Él al principio no lo entendió, sin embargo se puso a recordar el día hacía poco más de un mes en el que conoció a ese señor por casualidad: hacía bastante viento por la mañana y Fu iba por un parque mientras que Alfonso y su institutriz iban hacia clases de toreo, entonces, al pasar por al lado de aquel hombre, a este se le voló el periódico que estaba leyendo. El chico rubio se separó un momento de Natalia para alcanzárselo y se lo devolvió al hombre. Él le dio las gracias amablemente y se marchó, pero justo esa tarde hubo un extraño altercado en el que se incendió un edificio que creo que era un sanatorio o algo así, y fue cuando Alfonso y Maricarmen encontraron las cajas de los miraculous en sus respectivas habitaciones. Eso ya te lo contaré más adelante, el caso es que ellos dos al transformarse por primera vez no controlaban bien sus poderes, y el chico pensó que estaba muy mal y no podía hacer algo así por su situación, aunque se acabó acostumbrando en cuanto conoció a Catarina y su empeño en salvar a toda la gente del edificio que estaba en llamas.  
En ese momento no había villano, la Flamenca aún no se había dado a conocer, sin embargo sí tenía su miraculous ya, pero no se dio a conocer hasta la vez esa que hizo un escenario raro en un parque y puso panfletos por ahí. Ella fue quien incendió ese sitio, pero fue en el más estricto secreto y ni nuestros protagonistas ni nadie más supo quién pudo hacer algo así o si solo fue un accidente. Lo hizo para conocer los movimientos de los nuevos superhéroes, ya que de alguna manera se enteró de que existían. La Flamenca era realmente peligrosa, incluso antes de obtener su miraculous, y además era muy inteligente y cautelosa, la persona quien se escondía tras esa horrible máscara era el diablo encarnado en una mujer atractiva de mediana edad, no literalmente, me refiero a que era una mujer muy malvada, solo que en civil sabía ocultarlo por su estatus social

Desde el día en que Alfonso y Maricarmen encontraron los miraculous protegieron la ciudad de peligros en general, no tuvieron un enemigo concreto desde un principio, o al menos eso creían, pues se enfrentaban a la Flamenca de todas maneras, y ella tenía muchas ventajas al hacer eso. Dándose a conocer solo comenzaba oficialmente su lucha contra Catarina y Gato Negro, se hacía la ridícula delante de ellos y de todos para que la menospreciaran, mas escondía un montón de habilidades y oscuros secretos. ¿Por qué quería los miraculous? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Su kwami sería igual que nosotros y estaría siendo manipulado también? Te preguntarás, pues... ¡no se sabe! O al menos ahora mismo no te lo puedo contar.

Volviendo a la historia, el joven de cabello dorado se quedó extrañado porque no sabía qué le quería decir su profesor, pero después de recordar ese día en el que obtuvo su anillo pensó en que era muy probable que él tuviera algo que ver con ello, era una idea loca, pero no la desechaba.

-¿Entonces, quiere que me quede?-Cuestionaba Alfonso.

-No quiero que te quedes,-Decía en bajo el señor Fu desde su caballo al adolescente, ya que los dos animales estaban juntos.-quiero que estés aquí a la hora que dice el círculo, tú ya sabes para qué. Tienes media hora.

Petrificado, Alfonso miró a su profesor con la boca abierta y prefirió no meterse más en ese tema, aunque era algo obvio que ya que sabía quién era. Optó por no perder el tiempo y se fue cabalgando hacia atrás solo, buscando a Maricarmen por el camino, a riesgo de no saber qué camino tomó, aunque probablemente fuera el mismo de los flamencos, así que cabalgó en dirección contraria por donde había venido, lo raro fue que cuando iban en dirección a la plaza aquella no la vio marcharse en dirección contraria.  
Por si acaso buscó bien por las calles de la zona y al poco la vio caminar con elegancia por la calle, aunque quizá con algo de prisa, y entonces llegó hasta su lado y la miró.

-¡Mari!-Saludó este con entusiasmo a la chica de cabello oscuro, que miraba hacia delante, aunque al ser llamada miró hacia el caballo y Alfonso y se detuvo sorprendida, a lo que el chico rubio también se paró.

-¿Alfonso?-Preguntaba con incredulidad María del Carmen, a pesar de saber que era él.-Qué caballo más bonito, ¿es tuyo?

-Sí, lo es, me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños ayer, no lo dije, pero bueno, ¿quisieras subir y dar una vuelta conmigo?

-¡Me encantaría! Pero nunca me he subido a un caballo, me da algo de miedo.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré atento para que no pase nada.-Alfonso extendió su mano en dirección a Mari y ella la agarró, subiendo su pie al estribo para subirse y se impulsó hacia arriba siendo ayudada por el muchacho.

Él se encontraba bastante feliz a pesar de que ella no le aceptara, aunque solo debía dejar que el tiempo decidiera y sobre todo que decidiera él mismo. El problema seguía estando en Maricarmen, que no se decidía a aceptar a Alfonso por lo que les pasaba, y de vuelta a su casa ella se había puesto a pensar en lo que le dijo su amiga Alba sobre que lo intentara con él, y realmente se lo estaba pensando en serio, pues en cierto modo empezó a sospechar un poco de él, pero bueno, dejemos a un lado su revoltijo de emociones adolescentes y sigamos con la historia porque si no se hace pesada.

Una vez la chica de ojos verdes estuvo sentada tras Alfonso en su caballo se sujetó a su espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos. El chico se puso un poco nervioso, pero no la apartó y empezó a andar de nuevo sobre su montura. La adolescente se sintió genial mirándolo todo desde arriba del caballo y le encantó aquella sensación nueva de estar sobre uno, eso sí, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más tranquilo cabalgar a un equino que a un toro bravo enfurecido. Lo malo de aquello era que tenía que tener las piernas separadas, una a cada lado del lomo del animal para poder estar bien sentada, cosa que le dolía tremendamente también en su pelvis, sin embargo se aguantó y no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Vas bien?-Cuestionó de pronto Alfonso, mirando hacia atrás un momento para ver a Maricarmen.-¿No te mareas ni nada?

-No, tranquilo, voy bastante bien.-Contestaba la joven de cabello oscuro, sonriendo a su compañero.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Me encontré con Alba y ella me dijo que te habías ido caminando con dolor en las piernas, y yo no podía dejar que fueras hasta tan lejos tú sola andando bajo este sol abrasador, así que vine buscándote.

-Oh, sí, puedes dejarme después en mi casa.-Agradeció Mari, feliz y halagada de que el rubio se molestase tanto por ella a pesar de lo sucedido anteriormente con sus partes civiles.-Ahora la verdad es que me apetece dar un paseo contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, estoy realmente feliz de que me hayas perdonado y volvamos a ser amigos.

-Bueno, me porté asquerosamente mal contigo solo para negar un rechazo, es difícil y duro, pero supongo que podré superarlo para seguir siendo amigos.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más. Solo debemos dejar el tema y ya está, será más incómodo si seguimos hablando de ello, además en unas semanas estaré trabajando en tu casa y no queremos que pasen cosas malas allí.

-No, desde luego, pero bueno, todo está bien ahora...-Se hizo una pausa en su conversación mientras caminaban aún sobre el caballo sin saber bien a dónde. Alfonso aún estaba pensativo, quería saber si Maricarmen era Catarina, pero no se lo preguntaría directamente como la última vez en los baños del instituto.-Oye... ¿Te sigue doliendo...?

-Sí, bueno, es normal, ¿no? Después de...-La chica del moño tras contestar aquello se quedó callada súbitamente, pues se estaba equivocando y estuvo a punto de soltar lo que hizo en la noche, pensando que hablaba con Gato, cosa que le extrañó no solo al rubio, si no a ella también.

-Eh... ¿Después de qué?-Preguntó insistente el chico, deteniendo el caballo nuevamente.

-D-después de la caminata que he dado hasta el sitio de los flamencos, claro...-Respondía temblorosa Mari, mirando a ambos lados.-¿Por qué detienes el caballo?

-Alba me dijo que te dolían ya al despertarte... ¿Por qué me mientes en algo tan indiferente?

-No te mentí, me dolía antes de salir con Alba y caminar fue peor, ¿por qué me interrogas si no es importante?

-Siento que me ocultas algo... ¿A caso hiciste algo raro por la noche?

-Alfonso, de nuevo estás pasándose, ¿se puede saber qué pasa por tu cabeza?

Él no dijo nada y solo cogió nuevamente las riendas del caballo y miró de reojo hacia su amiga.

-Agárrate fuerte.-Eso fue lo único que dijo el rubio a la de cabello negro, que sin decir nada más le hizo caso y le rodeó por la espalda con sus brazos, con algo de miedo. Entonces dio un golpe con las cuerdas al animal para que avanzara otra vez y este salió trotando más velozmente que antes por la calle. Él quería estar más a solas para hablar bien, mas estaban en una calle rodeada de gente, caballos y carros haciendo ruido, además quería que ella confesase quién era, si es que era Catarina y no se estaba confundiendo él rotundamente.

Aún Alfonso era principiante montando a caballo, y aunque aprendiera deprisa estaba haciendo algo peligroso, pues llevaba a otra persona con él y la podía hacer daño si su animal se volvía loco. Por suerte esto no pasó y acabaron llegando al canal de Alfonso décimo tercero. Quedaron al otro lado del río Guadalquivir y no donde quedaba la torre del Oro, de hecho esta se podía ver desde donde estaban, pero al otro lado del canal.

El chico se bajó del caballo una vez se detuvo junto al pequeño acantilado de piedra que quedaba junto al agua. Luego se puso junto a Mari para ayudarla a bajar, aunque esta vez no podía darle la mano porque estaba más alta que él, de modo que solo extendió sus brazos para cogerla entre ellos. Un poco nerviosa, la chica de ojos verdes decidió bajar y pasó una de sus piernas a donde estaba la otra para volverlas a juntar, y quedó sentada lateralmente, después se impulsó hacia delante y el rubio de ojos azules la agarró rodeándola con sus brazos bajándola mientras ambos quedaban muy pegados y cerca el uno el otro. Alfonso podía notar los senos de Mari pegarse a su pecho y se sonrojó, pero pensó en que quizá no debía pensar en ello, ella le gustaba demasiado y no podía evitar fijarse en sus atributos femeninos, pero si se enteraba de su lascivia quizá se enfadaría bastante la joven.  
Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se quedaron muy juntos ya en el suelo, mirándose el uno al otro con rubor. Sentían muy dentro que ya antes habían estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y lo que sentían era similar a cuando estaban juntos siendo héroes. Estaban cerca, muy cerca de saber la verdad, saber quiénes eran y poder amarse bien sin preocupaciones, mas en un momento la cosa se volvería complicada de nuevo.

Reaccionó primero la muchacha y se apartó de su compañero primero, muy roja.

-Lo siento...-Pidió ella perdón por no apartarse al instante de bajar. Luego se dio cuenta de que por algún motivo Alfonso estaba mirando la torre del Oro a lo lejos. Sí, son muy pesados con la maldita torre, pero no es culpa mía que fueran allí a verse y a follar.-¿Estás bien? Pareces raro...

-Estoy bien, solo admiro los monumentos de nuestra hermosa ciudad.-Contestó este, también sonrojado, volviendo a mirar a Maricarmen.-Es una pena que a ti no te pueda admirar tanto como a los demás.

Nunca nadie le hacía semejantes cumplidos, quizá Gato Negro, lo que cada vez estrechaba más el cerco de sus sospechas en Alfonso, y esto ya para Maricarmen era superior a sus fuerzas, tanto que agarró al rubio de las solapas de su traje sin decirle nada y le acercó nuevamente a ella, dispuesta a aventurarse a besarle sin importarle lo que sucediera más adelante. Lo malo fue que no llegó a sus labios porque de pronto a lo lejos se oyó una bomba estallar y salir una columna de humo rosa unas casas más atrás de donde estaban.  
La gente salía corriendo de allí pensando que de algo grave se trataba, y por la estampida de personas el caballo de Alfonso se asustó, relinchó subiendo sus patas delanteras y salió despavorido en la misma dirección en la que iba el resto de la gente.

-¡Diantres!-Exclamó totalmente enfadado y preocupado el adolescente rubio. Había sido interrumpido cuando su otra amada decidió ir a darle un beso, pero a la vez sentía que no podía perder el regalo de su padre al segundo día de tenerlo, además de ser un ser vivo a su cuidado y era su responsabilidad.-Mari, perdóname, pero debo ir a por el caballo, quédate en un lugar a salvo y luego vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a casa.

-P-Pero...-Intentó quejarse ella, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¡Hazme caso, por favor! No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Está bien...

El muchacho de traje granate se marchó corriendo tras su montura desesperadamente. Estaba estresado porque también debía convertirse en Gato Negro para detener a la Flamenca, y le preocupaba dejar sola a Mari y a Catarina, que en el caso de que fuera la misma chica, en su estado poco podría hacer contra la villana.

En cambio Maricarmen aprovecharía la distracción aquella para transformarse sin ser vista, le daba igual que le doliesen las piernas, podría aguantarlo solo por el bien de los sevillanos. La joven morena corrió hacia unos arbustos y ahí detrás me pidió que la transformase, así que así hice, la transformé, aunque quería decirle algunas cosas, mas como no había tiempo no me impuse.  
Una vez transformada ella usó su yoyó para ir hacia el lugar del altercado y ver qué le esperaba allí.

 **Continuará!**


	15. Veneno

Catarina corrió hacia el lugar del altercado para encontrarse con su pomposa enemiga rosa, y en efecto, al llegar a la plaza de antes se la encontró junto a unas personas tosiendo por la bomba de humo rosa que había usado y usó la primera vez que apareció.  
Gato Negro no estaba allí, y ella esperaba que no tardase mucho, mientras lo que hizo fue poner a salvo a la gente que estaba afectada por el humo. Alba por suerte estaba segura escondida en una esquina apuntando cosas en una libreta, no parecía muy asustada, así que mientras estuviera bien Maricarmen no le diría que se marchase, más que nada porque no le iba a hacer ni caso.

Por otra parte, Alfonso se había ido tras su caballo, y corrió hasta agotarse detrás de ese veloz animal. La gente se apartaba de su camino como si se tratara de un encierro*, y el pobre rubio ya no daba más de sí. Aunque por pura suerte, otro caballo blanco le alcanzó, y sobre este se encontraba el señor Fu, que adelantó al de Alfonso y se puso frente a él, deteniéndole, acto seguido el hombre adulto cogió las riendas de la montura del chico y le detuvo.

-¡Señor Fu!-Exclamó deteniéndose súbitamente el adolescente, jadeando de cansancio tras haber corrido un montón.-¡Gracias!

-No te entretengas,-Respondió directamente el asiático con gesto serio.-yo llevaré tu caballo a algún poste para atarlo junto al mío y allí estarán tranquilos, tú tienes cosas que hacer, ¿no?

-Eh... Sí, pero... ¿cómo sabe usted lo de...?

-Lo sabrás en su momento, pero no tengo planeado contar tu secreto a nadie, solo ve, Catarina está sola.

-De acuerdo... Después nos veremos entonces, gracias de nuevo.

Alfonso prefirió dejar ese tema para otro momento más adecuado, y en esta ocasión solo se escondió en un callejón y se transformó rápidamente en Gato Negro.

No dudó primero en ir en dirección hacia donde supuestamente estaría Maricarmen esperándole, mas cuando llegó ella no se encontraba allí y se asustó, además de decepcionarse porque no le hizo caso, esto le dio más pruebas para pensar que era Catarina, él estaba totalmente seguro de que lo era, sería tonto si no se diera cuenta, pero iba a fingir no saberlo. No tuvo más remedio que ir hasta donde había ocurrido la explosión y allí pudo ver a la Flamenca tan tranquila en el suelo sentada esperando pacientemente a que Catarina ayudara a la gente, cosa que le pareció bastante extraña a ambos superhéroes, sin embargo esto formaba parte de su retorcido plan.  
La chica del traje de mariquita vio a su compañero llegar, y aunque estuvieran en semejante momento de tensión se puso roja y su corazón se aceleró al verle, realmente no lo pudo evitar, él en cambio al verla se mantuvo normal, quizá se hubiera puesto nervioso si no estuviera preocupado por Maricarmen, a pesar de que era evidente que era ella según Alfonso.  
Fue rápidamente hasta ella, aunque primero miró a la Flamenca, que les miraba sin hacer nada desde el suelo. Se había sentado justo en el centro del círculo de flamencos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué planeas?-Preguntó Gato así porque sí a su enemiga.

-Estoy esperando educadamente a que acabéis de salvar gente o lo que sea,-Contestó la villana, sin moverse un milímetro.-mi problema es con vosotros, no con los ciudadanos.

-Oh, pues muchísimas gracias.-Dijo sarcásticamente Catarina, cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿no te importará que hable un momento con mi compañera, no?-Preguntaba el chico de ojos azules. A lo que la superheroína le miró anonadada.

-Sí sí, hablad lo que queráis, tengo toooodo el día.-Volvió a hablar la Flamenca sin demasiadas prisas.

-Pero qué narices...-Catarina no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pues la otra vez ella estaba muy agresiva.-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Gato?

-¿No has visto por aquí a una chica con un moño y vestida con ropa marrón?-Cuestionó este, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿María del Carmen Escobar? ¡¿Otra vez?!

-Sí, oh, cierto, te hablé de ella...

-¿Por qué quieres saber si la he visto?

-Eh... Bueno, porque antes la he visto por aquí y me preocupaba que le pasase algo.

Por actuar, ella se enfadó y le miró cabreada.

-Pero por otras personas no te preocupas, ¿verdad?-Dijo, dándole la espalda.

-Caty, no empieces con tus celos y mucho menos tras lo que pasó anoche...-Él se sonrojó en el acto mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda y le agarraba de los hombros.-Pero estamos hablando de la vida de una persona y no debería afectarte que me preocupe, además yo la rechacé por ti.

Catarina ya lo sabía de sobra, solo quería actuar, y gracias a esto estaba confundiendo nuevamente a Alfonso y volvía a dudar de la identidad de su compañera. Esta se giró mirándole y le sonrió.

-Bueno... Está bien.-Contestó la joven de ojos verdes, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio.-No la he visto, pero supongo que se habrá ido a casa.

De pronto, Alba salió de su escondite y se acercó a ellos emocionada, mirándoles con felicidad. Les había estado escuchando y no podía creer lo que oyó.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estáis juntos?-Empezaba a interrogar compulsivamente.-¡¿Qué pasó anoche?! ¿Os besásteis?

-Uy... Si fuera solo eso...-Respondió riendo pícaro Gato Negro, a lo que la joven marroquí abrió la boca y miró a los dos sin podérselo creer.

-¡No! ¿Habéis...?-Preguntaba nuevamente.

-¡Sí! Y con los condones de tu tienda.-Aclaraba muy sinceramente el adolescente, aún riéndose, a lo que Catarina le miraba muy avergonzada y mal.

-¡GATO!-Chilló la de cabello oscuro, enfadada y roja como su traje.-¡No cuentes nuestras intimidades a la gente!-Luego miró hacia la Flamenca, que se había echado en el suelo tan tranquilamente a mirar el cielo mientras silbaba.-¡Además tenemos mejores cosas que hacer! ¡A lo mejor esa pajarraca ha hecho algo grave y nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

Al oír eso, la nombrada se levantó ofendida del suelo y miró hacia Catarina.

-Oye, que yo sepa a ti no te he insultado.-Protestó la mujer villana, sacudiéndose el traje.-¿Vamos a pelear ya? Porque has dado en el clavo, yo prisa no tengo, pero otras personas pueden estar muriendo por algo que he hecho.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron ambos superhéroes, poniéndose en guardia, mientras Alba iba hacia la villana.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntaba la chica de las gafas, bastante cerca de la mujer rubia de la máscara rara.-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues quiero sus miraculous.-Contestaba tan tranquilamente la mala, como si estuviera en una entrevista.-Son unos aparatos que nos transforman en héroes y nos dan poderes niña. El mío no es como los suyos, pero los quiero y ya está. Y como no dejes de tocarme el pico te rajaré el cuello.-La Flamenca sacó su arma, el estilete medieval que tenía, o sea, como una espada pequeña y fina de color rosa y empuñadura decorada y cuidada, y con esta apuntó hacia Alba.

Sin decir nada, la chica se alejó marcha atrás, impactada, y simplemente volvió a esconderse. Gato Negro y Catarina estaban procesando lo que les acababa de decir, ¿qué habría hecho esta vez? Estaba actuando de manera muy diferente a la vez anterior que se la encontraron, y eso no les gustaba un ápice.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Dilo!-Catarina habló histérica, acercándose amenazante a su rival, que por otro lado estaba calmada y completamente sola, sin gente ahora que la respaldase.

-Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que hay unos cuantos flamencos pintados con tizas por la ciudad y llevan hasta aquí.-Comenzó a explicar, ya adquiriendo un tono más amenazante.-Pues las tizas aquellas que usé estaban hechas con un producto muy tóxico, y las tizas al pintar sueltan un polvo que flota y puedes respirarlo sin darte cuenta, y básicamente corroe tus pulmones con que solo respires un poco. En un adulto no es letal, solo estaría mal tosiendo sangre unos días hasta que se recupere... si es que no le entra una infección más grave y se muere de ello.-Ella se empezaba a reír malignamente, mientras los adolescentes la miraban con odio.-Y lo mejor de todo: Para los niños sí es letal del todo, en dos días están muertos. Dejé las tizas tóxicas por ahí junto a los flamencos para que alguien pintara con ellas o las recogiera, pero solo con tocarlas se deshacen un poco y respiras su polvo, además estaba pensado para que los niños jugasen a pintar con ellas...

Aquello le hizo recordar a Maricarmen transformada al niño del día anterior que pintaba con esas tizas, ¡la sangre aquella era suya! Alba tenía razón, aquel niño fue afectado y quién sabe cuánta gente más que decidiera recoger las tizas.

-¡Eres un puto monstruo!-Le vociferaba Gato Negro a la Flamenca.-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

-¿Vosotros qué creéis?-Preguntaba retóricamente con gesto de incredulidad fingida la malvada mujer rubia con mechas rosadas.-¡Lo hice para que me deis los miraculous! Si me los dais os daré el antídoto que contrarrestará la toxicidad del veneno que contienen las tizas y así salvaréis a la gente afectada... si es que lográis encontrarlos a todos en esta ciudad tan grande.

-¡Eres lo peor! ¡Desgraciada malnacida!-Le decía también Catarina, apretando los puños y los dientes de la ira. Tan solo de imaginarse a la gente, y sobre todo a los niños pequeños sufrir por aquel veneno le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Entonces sin retenerse sacó su yoyó y se lo lanzó a la cara a la Flamenca, consiguiendo darle fuertemente en la cara. Aunque reaccionó la malvada y agarró de vuelta el arma de la muchacha, tirando del hilo, provocando que Catarina se desestabilizara y cayera hacia delante al suelo.

El chico rubio reaccionó y fue a ayudarla a levantarse, pero entonces, como ambas seguían agarradas a cada extremo del yoyó, la Flamenca empezó a girar el hilo con tal fuerza que logró levantar a la superheroína de pelo negro y le dio vueltas hasta que la quiso soltar, y esta salió volando en dirección a un edificio próximo, y antes de chocar contra la fachada, su compañero de equipo usó su bastón para impulsarse y agarrarla con sus brazos antes del impacto. Ambos al final acabaron en el suelo sin un rasguño. Luego volvieron a mirarla una vez Gato Negro dejó a Catarina en el suelo, su enemiga reía, pero no volvía a atacar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba el joven a su compañera, un poco preocupado.

-Sí... Solo estoy un poco dolorida, pero bueno.-Contestaba esta, que principalmente se refería a sus piernas con lo de la noche anterior, no se le había pasado, pero no podía decirlo porque Alba estaba delante y seguramente supiera que era su amiga.

-Ya os he dicho que no hay nada que hacer.-Habló en alto la Flamenca.-Yo no os atacaré si vosotros no me atacáis a mi y me dais vuestros objetos mágicos. He impuesto un trato, solo tenéis que hacer vuestra parte y nadie saldrá más herido todavía.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que ese trato es justo?!-Le gritó de vuelta Alfonso transformado, visiblemente rabioso.-¡Nosotros no tenemos por qué darte nada porque son nuestros y los los ganamos por algo!

-Sí, a saber cómo ha caído el que tienes tú en tus manos.-Esta vez se metió la muchacha del moño, con aire de preocupación más que de ira.-¿Cómo puedes estar usando a tu kwami para hacer el mal?

La mujer rubia se quedó callada y luego se empezó a reír, había algo que se nos estaba escapando sobre aquella mujer...

-Lo que haga con mi kwami es solo problema mío,-Impuso la Flamenca.-además os puedo asegurar que ella disfruta mucho de lo que hace. Pero esto no debería importaros tanto como que algunos niños estén a punto de morir.

Ambos héroes estaban en tensión, solo les quedaba intentar luchar contra ella hasta arrebatarle el antídoto, aunque lo malo era que no sabían dónde lo tenía guardado y tendrían que averiguarlo de alguna manera.

-En ese caso creo que te daremos una buena paliza.-Sin más, Gato Negro corrió de nuevo hacia ella sacando su bastón e intentando pegarla, pero ella se apartó y empuñó su estilete para pelear contra el héroe rubio.

Los dos comenzaron a golpear sus armas entre sí violentamente intentando golpearse, mas ninguno de los dos lograba dar al otro, hasta que Catarina actuó y también se dirigió hasta donde estaban ambos peleando. Ella asaltó la espalda de la Flamenca y le dio una patada en el costado fuertemente, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, pero no tardó en levantarse y en encararse a la muchacha de ojos azules. Sin decir nada trató de darle espadazos violentamente, turnándose con Gato Negro, quien tampoco cesaba sus acciones y sus rápidos movimientos.

Mientras la Flamenca estaba ocupada luchando a mano armada con sus contrincantes, Alba miraba detenidamente. Ella lo había visto y oído todo y quería hacer algo también, pues no quería que ni ese niño ni otras personas sufrieran, así que observó bien a la villana moverse hasta que dio con lo que quería ver: ella tenía unos pequeños frascos de cristal con un líquido rosa en un liguero que tenía en la pierna izquierda, que se veía cuando se movía bruscamente y su vestido se movía.

Al tener un espacio para ella, Catarina se apartó y aprovechó para invocar un Amuleto de la Suerte. Obtuvo un arpón de caza de ballenas que era rojo con puntos negros, y no sabía exactamente cómo usar eso contra la Flamenca, porque estaba claro que lo sortearía con facilidad y era de un solo uso.

-¡No me podrás dar con ese armatoste!-Le gritaba la mujer rubia mientras dejaba de pelear con el otro muchacho y probar otra estrategia, a la vez riéndose de ella.-Vaya superpoder más inútil que tienes.

-Pues permíteme que te diga que tú quieres conseguir esta inutilidad, hipócrita.-Contestó Catarina, con un zasca que se escuchó hasta en Los Pirineos.

-Uhh.-Metía baza el rubio, y luego se empezó a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto su compañera le miró mal.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, vamos a continuar y a buscar un uso a esta cosa.-La chica del moño miró a su arpón ballenero y luego miró a su alrededor con su vista especial a ver si veía algo, pero solo la Flamenca se volvía de color rojo con puntos negros indicando que ella era la única cosa que podía usar.-Esto no me ha pasado nunca... Mi visión mágica solo me indica que lo use contra ella, no puedo utilizar nada de este lugar.

-¡Tal vez yo lo use mejor que tú!-Volvía a echar en cara su enemiga, riéndose.-¡Ríndete y dame tu miraculous!

Se quedaron los tres quietos, aunque el equipo de héroes pensaba en cómo solucionar aquello, pues tenía que haber una solución. Mientras ellos cavilaban, Alba decidió aprovechar que estaban tranquilos para ir corriendo de repente hacia la Flamenca y le hizo un placaje tirándose sobre ella y cayendo las dos al suelo.

-¡Catarina! ¡El liguero!-Gritó la marroquí hacia la superheroína mientras trataba de retener a su enemiga en el suelo, ya que quedó sobre esta, agarrándole de los brazos para que no pudiera dañarla con la espada, aunque como la adulta era más fuerte que ella se empezaba a zafar del agarre, pero por suerte Gato Negro se unió a retener a la Flamenca junto a Alba.

La heroína mariquita reaccionó, dejó el arpón en el suelo un momento y fue hasta la Flamenca. Se agachó frente a esta, le levantó un poco el vestido y cogió los cinco frascos que tenía con el antídoto de las tizas.

-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamó contenta la muchacha del moño mientras se guardaba los frascos en un bolsillo que tenía su traje.-¡Ahora pienso ir a buscar a esas personas y no te tendremos que dar nada!

La Flamenca, furiosa e inmovilizada en el suelo se quedaba quieta y no intentaba forcejear más, de hecho al segundo, pudo hacer más fuerza que los adolescentes que la retenían y se los quitó de encima, pudiendo ponerse de pie. Aunque para ser exactos, yo creo que fue Gato quien dejó de forzarla, puesto a que ya Catarina consiguió los antídotos.

-¡Eres una pervertida!-Chilló de la nada la mujer vestida de flamenco.-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme bajo el vestido?! ¡Te demandaré por desviada y por atentado público!

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué estás diciendo?!-Se metió Alba de nuevo.-¡Los que deberíamos denunciarte somos nosotros por envenenar a la gente!

-Tú será mejor que te calles, ¡eres la única que no tienes poderes y se me hará muy sencillo matarte!

La Flamenca, llena de ira por haber perdido, corrió hacia la chica de cabello marrón empuñando nuevamente su estilete y fue a darle con este, pero Catarina agarró a su amiga y la llevó hacia atrás a tiempo, aunque con la punta del arma blanca rozó su mejilla y le hizo una pequeña raja en la piel a Alba. La herida empezó a sangrar un poco, pero no le importó, es más, no pudo reaccionar mucho porque la superheroína se la llevó corriendo para evitar que la atacara más.

-¡Gato! ¡Coge el arpón y utilízalo!-Exigió Catarina mientras se iba alejando de allí.-¡Yo me voy a buscar a la gente y darles el antídoto!

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que voy a hacer yo con esto?!-Preguntó nervioso el gato.-¡Yo no tengo tu vista especial ni la capacidad de reparar nada!

-¡Yo por ahora tampoco! ¡Ni siquiera podré reparar el envenenamiento con mi poder, si no todo esto sería estúpido, solo hazme caso!

-Bueno...-El rubio masculló recogiendo el arpón a lunares que había invocado su compañera y pensó en qué hacer con él.

Gato Negro y la Flamenca se quedaron a solas, pero esta vez la mujer estaba mucho peor de los nervios y no pensaba dejar que Catarina se marchara con los antídotos de esa manera, así que levantó su mano hacia el cielo y unas ondas rosadas en forma de círculo se proyectaron hacia el cielo.

-¡ESBIRROS!-Graznó histérica mientras el otro chico la miraba sin hacer nada, sin embargo poco duró, porque unas cuantas personas enmascaradas y vestidas de manera similar a la Flamenca llegaron corriendo a la plaza donde ellos estaban peleando.-¡Perseguid a esas niñatas!

Entonces, la gente que llegó obedeció a la mujer y fueron tras Catarina y Alba, pero el joven de ojos azules se interpuso y se puso a intentar luchar contra ellos con su bastón en una mano y con el pesado arpón en la otra. Le iba a costar pelear él solo contra cinco personas y la Flamenca, pero cuando intentó mirar hacia ella se dio cuenta de que desapareció, y Alfonso lo que pensó es que se fue ella misma tras las dos muchachas, aunque no fue así del todo.  
El pobre Gato Negro no podía ir a tantas bandas, y estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por un mazo, pero algo lo impidió: fue un extraño encapuchado con un extraño caparazón de tortuga en la espalda. Esta parte mejor te la cuento después, ahora vamos con la parte de Maricarmen.

 **Intervención de Marinette:**

-¡Tikki! ¿No me vas a decir quien era la persona encapuchada?-Cuestionaba la de las coletas, intrigada.-¿Era una tortuga ninja?

-Claro que no,-Contestaba severamente la kwami roja.-es otro superhéroe, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para saber de donde ha salido, sé paciente y vayamos por partes.

-Vaale, pues continúa, por favor.

 **Narra Tikki:**

A María del Carmen le estaba a punto de finalizar la transformación y no sabía cómo iba a llegar a tiempo sin volver a la normalidad. Tampoco es que pudiera despistar a Alba para destransformarse, darme de comer y volverse a transformar. No le quedaba otra... se iba a revelar ante Alba, después de todo era su mejor amiga y tarde o temprano debía saberlo. Antes de nada, las dos se metieron por las callejuelas más remotas por si acaso las perseguían, y al estar seguras se quedaron en un lugar vacío y tranquilo donde nadie las encontraría.  
Su plan era visitar los hospitales o sanatorios en busca de alguna intoxicación por veneno, pero como dije antes: Catarina no llegaría sin que finalizase su transformación.

-¿Por qué hemos parado aquí?-Interrogaba Alba, agitada de correr tanto, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de un bolsito que tenía y se limpiaba la sangre que chorreaba de su cara.-Se supone que tenemos prisa.

-Según la Flamenca las personas duran dos días,-Contestó Catarina, mirándola preocupada.-no ha pasado ni uno y medio, sé que están sufriendo, pero antes tengo que hacer algo y debes prometerme que no lo dirás a nadie...

-De acuerdo, jamás incumpliría una promesa, ni a un héroe ni a mi familia.

-¿Y a tu mejor amiga no?-La muchacha de ojos verdes se destransformó frente a Alba y la miró seriamente.-Porque si no debería pegarte.

La chica morena de las gafas se quedó callada, con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Intentaba reaccionar a aquello como podía, ¡tuvo a Catarina siempre ante sus narices y no se había dado cuenta!  
Yo salí sin ningún problema ante las dos, si total, Alba lo sabía ya, y yo estaba por decirle a Mari que lo confesara a ella, pues le ayudaría en un futuro.

-¡Dios puto santo!-Chilló repentinamente la marroquí.-¡Eres tú!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no blasfemes!-Protestó enfadada Maricarmen.-Espero que no digas ni una palabra de esto, confío plenamente en ti, Alba...

-Por supuesto que no pienso decir nada de esto aunque sea medio reportera, pero me tendrás que responder a muuuuchas preguntas... Es que es muy impactante esto...

-Las que quieras, pero ahora tenemos algo importante que hacer, he dejado solo a Gato Negro y no sé si solo podrá con la Flamenca, debemos buscar rápido en el hospital más cercano a la casa del niño de ayer.

-Vale... Pero es que hay una muy necesaria ahora mismo...-Alba se me quedó mirando, no sabía qué era yo y porqué salí de un pendiente de Maricarmen.-¿Qué es ese bicho que está volando a tu lado?

-Es un kwami, es un ser mágico que me da poderes mientras tenga puestos mis pendientes.

-Oh... Entonces hace un rato me dijiste la verdad, si es que la realidad supera la ficción.

-Sí, pero no esperaba que te lo creyeras.

-¡Venga chicas, moved el trasero!-interrumpí yo de repente.-¡Hay personas en peligro!

-¡Puede hablar!-Alba se asustó de mi, supongo que no se esperaba que pudiese hablar o algo, pero estaba muy cansada como para decir nada más, de hecho en ese momento, Mari me dio una torta de aceite.

-Sí, luego te lo explico todo mejor, vámonos.-Ellas se pusieron a correr otra vez, yo me había metido en el bolsillo de mi portadora de entonces y comí lo que me dio con tranquilidad, luego ya se transformaría otra vez.

Nos acercamos al hospital más grande que había en esa época en Sevilla, y era el más cercano al sitio donde le ocurrió aquello al niño aquel, era posible que también más gente se viera afectada con ello, así que preguntarían a alguien cuántos afectados a intoxicaciones habían. Transformé a Mari de nuevo en un lugar sin gente cuando comí y recuperé energías, y entonces entraron al hospital rápidamente.  
Encontraron la recepción del lugar y preguntaron a la mujer recepcionista si alguien ingresó por alguna intoxicación o tosiendo sangre y con algún problema de pulmones. Esta les contestó que sí, que había unos tres pacientes ingresados, uno de ellos grave y los otros dos estables pero sin mejoras, luego añadió que otros que habían estado así el día anterior se recuperaron pronto y les dieron el alta.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el más grave?-Preguntaba con prisa y alarmada la chica de ojos verdes.

-En la habitación ciento tres, en el cuarto piso.-Contestaba la recepcionista.-Pero no puede pasar si no es familiar o no tiene un permiso especial de la familia.

-Escúcheme, es una situación de vida o muerte, esa persona puede estar a punto de morir si no le doy este antídoto.-Catarina le enseñó uno de los frascos con el líquido rosa.-Una mujer muy peligrosa ha dejado sustancias tóxicas por la ciudad que pueden matar a las personas que se expongan a ellas, así que por favor, déjenos pasar, ¿no confía en una superheroína?

-En ese caso pase, si se puede curar será lo mejor.-La mujer aquella le dio una especie de pase para poder entrar a la habitación.-Los demás afectados están en la misma planta, solo tienes que preguntar.

-Vale, muchas gracias.-Se alejaron ambas chicas del puesto y se pusieron a correr por el centro médico bajo la atenta mirada de los pacientes que esperaban por allí o los médicos y enfermeros que atendían.

Subieron Catarina y Alba las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, ya que no había ascensor, lo único que había era elevadores bastante primitivos para llevar las camillas de los pacientes de una planta a otra sin tardar demasiado, pero estos estaban reservados solo para ellos y los enfermeros que les acompañaban, o en todo caso familiares o personas que van a visitar a los pacientes graves.

Llegaron finalmente algo cansadas hasta la cuarta planta y buscaron la habitación ciento tres. Al encontrarla tocaron a la puerta y una mujer con un recogido algo deshecho y un vestido azul arrugado les abrió, mirándolas con cara de sueño y desesperación a la vez.

-¿Es usted Catarina la superheroína?-Preguntó mirando a Mari transformada, cambiando su triste rostro a uno algo más animado.

-Sí, lo soy, sentimos la interrupción,-Decía la del moño negro, con algo de prisa.-pero me han dicho que aquí hay alguien ingresado por una supuesta intoxicación.

-Sí, lo hay, es mi hijo Roberto, ayer empezó a sentirse mal y a toser sangre cuando estaba jugando en la plaza de al lado de nuestra casa. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Viniste a verle? ¡Eso es un gran detalle por tu parte!

-No he venido a verle exactamente, pero he venido a intentar salvarlo en su lugar, tengo que hablar con usted y hacerle unas preguntas.

-De acuerdo, pasad.-La madre preocupada dejó entrar a la sala a las mujeres, y vio que compartía habitación con una niña a quien le habían operado de una pierna, y se encontraba allí dormida, esta se encontraba sola, pues sus padres habían estado tres días seguidos allí sin cambiarse de ropa ni dormir ni comer bien y la madre del otro muchacho les dijo que podían irse a descansar y ella también atendería a su hija mientras ellos volvían.-Intentemos no hacer mucho ruido, no quisiera despertar a esa pobre chica, lleva sin poder dormir del dolor tres días desde que la operaron... No se como Dios permite estas desgracias a veces...

-No se preocupe, hablaremos bajo...-Susurró la joven del traje rojo, mientras se dirigía a la camilla del niño. Este se encontraba echado con un gotero puesto con suero. Tenía puesto un babero al cuello en el que había un montón de sangre que había echado al toser, y al pobre se le veía fatal, tenía ojeras, los labios púrpuras y la piel pálida con algunas manchas oscuras no muy favorables. Se encontraba despierto, pero sedado con morfina, un tanto atontado.-¿Su hijo se encontró con unas tizas rosadas y jugó con ellas?

-Sí, estuvo pintando con ellas al lado de un flamenco que pintaron previamente, ¿por qué?

-Porque la persona que las dejó ahí confesó que hizo esas tizas con un veneno muy tóxico que si se respira es peligroso para los adultos aunque letal para los niños, pero no se preocupe, le logramos robar el antídoto y vinimos lo más rápido posible para dárselo y que sobreviva, ya que según esa loca que hizo algo tan horrible le queda medio día de vida.

-Dios santo, ¿cómo alguien puede ser capaz de crear algo para herir a personas inocentes?

-Pues por avaricia, solo nos quería chantajear para que le diéramos nuestros poderes y entonces nos daría el antídoto, pero se lo quitamos antes, y ahora no perdamos más tiempo.-Sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con el antídoto y se lo dio a la mujer.-Dele de beber esto a su hijo, debería servir para que se recupere.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sabemos que esto le curará de verdad y no le hará más daño?

-No lo sé, puede que sea duro lo que le diga, pero si ninguna otra medicina ha funcionado, esto o le salvará o se morirá de todas maneras... Solo le queda una oportunidad de salvarle... Si funciona yo no me encargaré de hacer que la mujer que hizo todo este daño sufra por sus crímenes.

-Me advirtieron de esto y me dijeron que ya no había solución, él está terminal, pero ahora aún hay un rayo de esperanza sobre Roberto. Catarina, te lo debo.-La mujer sonrió y se acercó a su moribundo hijo, quitó el corcho del frasco y luego se lo puso en la boca mientras con la otra mano intentaba levantar su cabeza para que bebiera mejor y no se le vertiera.-Bebe hijo... Esto te curará.

El niño tomó el antídoto como pudo y acabó por bebérselo todo. Yo sabía que ese líquido era un antídoto, puesto a que el poder de la Flamenca era similar al nuestro, pero no igual, y podía hacer antídotos y venenos, y como son mágicos y no tienen ingredientes reales, solo magia, pude saber que se trataba de un antídoto y no de otro veneno o algo neutro que no le haría nada de daño ni le salvaría.

Una vez el chico hubo ingerido el antídoto, se volvió a echar bien en la camilla y la madre tiró a la papelera el envase vacío del antídoto, luego se acercó a Catarina y le dio un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo.

-Gracias de nuevo, ¡no sabes cómo te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hijo!-Exclamaba la mujer, aunque con un tono bajo todavía para no despertar a la otra chica de la sala.

-Siempre hay que tener algo de esperanza, pero igualmente no se alegre mucho todavía, está muy débil, y en las últimas, no sabemos si el antídoto hará efecto a tiempo, así que... solo tenga fe.

-Ya lo sé... Puede que no funcione, pero si ese es el caso estaré con mi hijo hasta el final.

-Bien, nosotras esperamos de todo corazón que todo salga bien.-Añadió Alba, quien no había dicho nada en un buen rato.

-Ahora nos tenemos que ir a curar a más gente, por lo visto hay más infectados en esta planta, vinimos aquí primero por ser el caso más grave.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces ya nos veremos, supongo.

-Claro, vendremos cuando terminemos de derrotar a la Flamenca, que así es como se llama la villana que ha estado atacando a la gente, dejé a mi compañero luchando solo contra ella por venir aquí.

-Bueno, ojalá se te de bien todo, ¡hasta luego!

Las adolescentes se despidieron de la mujer aquella y fueron a otras salas para dar el antídoto al resto de gente.

Mientras tanto, Gato Negro y el misterioso nuevo personaje que apareció en su rescate seguían luchando contra los esbirros de la Flamenca frenéticamente.

Alfonso no sabía quien era ese hombre, pero mientras peleaba no se fijaba mucho en ese detalle, solo agradecía que hubiera aparecido, pues con el arpón de Catarina no podía moverse mucho, y si lo dejaba por ahí se arriesgaba a que se lo quitaran. Sí, se que te está asaltando una duda a la cabeza, el Amuleto de la Suerte que Mari había soltado estando convertida no desapareció cuando volvió a la normalidad, y eso se debe a que no lo usó y se le acabó la transformación antes de tiempo, por esto el poder solo supone que se volverá a transformar para volver a usarlo, así que no desaparece por sí solo si no es usado antes.

La Flamenca había huido de la pelea hacía rato, no sé realmente por qué, pero supongo que también se le estaría acabando su transformación o no le daría la gana de seguir por allí. El caso es que tanto Gato como el otro señor vestido de tortuga estaban tratando de luchar contra los cinco ayudantes de la villana. Estos tenían la orden de perseguir a las chicas, pero como los dos superhéroes los detuvieron pues no pudieron ir y tuvieron que luchar contra ellos.  
El hombre tras el traje de tortuga parecía estar analizando los ataques de esas cinco personas y vio que atacaban casi siempre en un orden predeterminado, pues carecían de voluntad y era posible que fueran ciudadanos normales afectados por la magia de la Flamenca. Cuando el nuevo acompañante del chico rubio se dio cuenta de cómo actuaban, miró a este y se le acercó en un momento de distracción de sus enemigos.

-Gato, tienes que usar el arpón que te dio Catarina.-Hablaba el misterioso hombre.-Esta gente tiene un ataque especial que puedes aprovechar para derrotarlos, así que apunta al frente y cuando yo te diga, disparas.

-De acuerdo...-El chico estaba confuso aún, pero le haría caso para quitarse encima a aquellos molestos personajes, aunque sabía que los mataría y eso no le gustaba, pues podía ser gente controlada por la Flamenca y solo fueran ciudadanos normales que no habían hecho nada malo. Sin remedio, se posicionó con el arpón en las manos, apuntando al frente tal y como le dijo aquel señor, y de pronto los esbirros se pusieron a hacer una fila de uno tras otro, corriendo en dirección a ellos.

-¡Ahora!-Exclamó el adulto, y entonces Gato Negro disparó el arma para cazar ballenas, y esta soltó una vara de metal roja con puntos negros terminada en una afilada y gran flecha que golpeó en el torso del primer esbirro, con tanta fuerza que le atravesó, al primero y a todos los demás después, exceptuando al último, que era una mujer, y esta se escapó corriendo a hacer el siguiente paso de su ataque en solitario.-¡Atrapa a esa! Yo me encargaré de comprobar una cosa de estos tipos.-El de ojos azules asintió mientras que el hombre encapuchado iba hacia las personas que fueron atravesadas por el arpón, que habían caído todos de lado en el suelo inmóviles, todo indicaba que murieron, aunque solo salía sangre de dos de ellos, los otros dos no sangraban.

El muchacho aprovechó ahora para usar su Cataclismo contra la mujer esbirro que escapó y se disponía a atacar a Gato con un martillo que usaba de arma. Este hizo que su contrincante le persiguiera mientras activaba su poder, y pasó a propósito bajo una estatua de piedra que había por allí, se puso tras ella rápido, la tocó y se rompió en muchos trozos, cayéndole encima a aquella mujer, inmovilizándola, aunque seguía viva tratando de quitarse los trozos de encima sin éxito.  
Gato miró hacia donde estaba el otro superhéroe con el traje de tortuga, y este estaba observando detenidamente a los enemigos, que habían quedado ensartados por el arma como una brocheta. El adulto miró al adolescente seriamente, y al ver que no había matado a la última enemiga se molestó un poco.

-Muchacho, asesina a esa persona.-Le exigió con seriedad, y según Alfonso transformado: con sangre fría.

-Pero... Pueden ser personas normales que han sido manipuladas por la Flamenca...-Se quejó afligido el chico rubio.-Ya hemos matado a esos cuatro de ahí, ¿y si tenían familia o cosas por las que vivir?

-No, no las tenían, créeme chico, si tuvieran una vida normal o fuese gente normal no te diría que los mataras, pero me he dado cuenta de que dos de los que han sido golpeados por el arpón no han sangrado y están helados, eso significa que llevaban muertos unos días más o menos, o sea, que la Flamenca habrá robado cadáveres de alguna morgue y les habrá resucitado con su poder para hacer que hagan lo que ella quiera y luchen a su favor.

-¿Y los otros?

-Eso ya no lo sé, pero he comprobado que sus máscaras y trajes no se podían quitar y han desaparecido mágicamente al morir ellos, es magia como la del traje que ella usa. Ella no es un portador de miraculous normal y hay algo muy oscuro detrás de esto, pero estoy seguro de que no usa gente normal para lo que ella desea, es muy inteligente y no quiere dejar que la pillen.

-¿Cómo? Pero... Si ha dicho que tiene un kwami también.

-No lo sé, estoy tan confuso como tú, pero en serio, mata a esa mujer que la servía o estará intentando atacarnos hasta que reciba otra orden de la Flamenca, y por ahora no está aquí, no creo que esa esbirro sea una persona normal y puede que también sea un cadáver de la morgue.

Con algo de reparo, Gato Negro, en silencio cogió su bastón y lo extendió un poco, agarrándolo con las dos manos y acercándose de nuevo a la mujer aquella bajo las piedras de la estatua, acto seguido lo levantó un poco sobre donde sobresalía su cabeza y mientras él miraba a otro lado lo clavó con fuerza y lo hundió en el cráneo de aquella mujer, sonando un desagradable crujido y luego un sonido de algo viscoso. Ella dejó moverse, ya que previamente había estado intentando salir de ahí, y finalmente acabó todo aquello de verdad.  
Difícilmente el muchacho devolvió su mirada hacia abajo y vio el bastón suyo atravesar la cabeza de la mujer aquella, y fue una imagen tan grotesca para él que se puso a temblar, asqueado, recordando el crujido que hizo su arma al clavarla en el cráneo e imaginándoselo de nuevo. Soltó repentinamente el bastón, que se mantenía de pie y firme y retrocedió mientras su anillo comenzaba a pitar, dando a entender que empezaba a quedarle poco para destransformarse.

Mientras el otro hombre se dio cuenta de que no sangraba ese cuerpo tampoco, así que debía ser otro cadáver. Se acercó a Gato Negro y puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarle, ya que estaba bastante afectado, casi traumatizado.

-Tranquilízate chico, es un cadáver, ya estaba muerta, tú solo has hecho que deje de intentar atacarnos.-Le tranquilizó ese hombre tortuga.-Y será mejor que nos destransformemos, creo que esto ha acabado.

-Eh... Es verdad, ¿usted quién es?-Al fin reaccionó Alfonso, aún un poco nervioso, dándose cuenta de que no conocía a ese hombre.-¿Y por qué me ha ayudado?

-Soy el único que sabe quién eres, antes te lo dije.-Contestaba el adulto encapuchado.-Pero no es el mejor sitio para hablar de esto, es mejor que nos ocultemos para revertir la transformación y que nuestros kwamis descansen.

El rubio asintió y ambos se fueron de esa plaza a un callejón cercano, pues luego Catarina tendría que reunirse con su compañero allí, además de recoger el arpón para arreglar el daño causado. Ella ya estaba volviendo de camino con Alba, seguían teniendo prisa por si Gato Negro estaba en problemas, pero al llegar vio ese panorama tan raro con los villanos atravesados por su arpón y a la otra que quedaba bajo las piedras de la estatua con el bastón de su compañero aún clavado en su cabeza.

-Que asco... Al menos tengo claro que ha ganado.-Comentó Catarina intentando no mirar a aquello, pues le daba asco. Alba no se sintió asqueada, pues a veces veía informes de la policía y no le impresionaba ver cadáveres.

-Es momento de que me hables de lo que pasó anoche con Gato.-Decía la de pelo marrón, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no es momento, Alba... Tengo que quitar el arpón de los cuerpos de esa gente y me da mucho asco.

-Pero puedes decírmelo mientras y así te olvidas.

-Solo tuvimos sexo, deja de ser tan cotilla, ¿vale? No es para tanto.

-¡¿Que no es para tanto?! ¡Pero por dios!

-Escúchame, ahora no me puedes hablar como si fuéramos mejores amigas porque me pueden descubrir, así que si te callas te prometo que luego cuando todo esto acabe te lo contaré todo.

-De acuerdo.-Alba fue a mirar su reloj de bolsillo y se alarmó bastante cuando vio que eran las tres menos cuarto de la tarde.-¡Son casi las tres! Nuestros padres tienen que estar preocupados por nosotras...

-¡Es cierto!-La muchacha se llevó las manos a su cabeza también preocupada.-Pero prometí a la madre de ese pobre chico ir después de la pelea a verles, ¡no puedo romper una promesa así!

-Tienes razón, hagamos una cosa, yo iré a tu casa y le diré alguna excusa a tus padres para que no se preocupen y que volverás en un rato, ya por la tarde si volvemos al hospital me avisas y te acompañaré.

-Vale, muchas gracias.-La muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, ella hizo lo mismo, pero entonces se puso a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Maricarmen transformada.

-Es un tacto muy raro, pero estaba deseando tocar el traje.-Rió un poco la de las gafas.

-Bueno, venga, ve, yo esperaré a Gato.

-De acuerdo, ¡hasta después!

Alba se marchó de vuelta a su casa y la chica de cabello negro se quedó esperando a su compañero de equipo. Aunque antes de que este llegara pudo observar cómo su bastón repentinamente desaparecía de donde estaba clavado, eso significaba que se había destransformado en donde quiera que estuviese, y de hecho este estaba en un callejón de al lado junto al señor Fu, que era quien se escondía tras el traje de tortuga, supongo que ya se esperaba, pero bueno, Alfonso se sorprendió claramente, no tenía ni idea de porqué su profesor de hípica había admitido que también era un superhéroe, pero nunca le vio combatir el crimen ni trabajó junto a él y Catarina, además, ¿cómo es que sabía su identidad?

Ellos dos se encontraban en el callejón y sus kwamis aparecieron y se miraron entre sí. El kwami de Fu era verde, con un caparazón de tortuga, ojos amarillos y una antena recta sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya, Wayzz, cuánto tiempo.-Habló Plagg al ver a su compañero.

-¡Hola Plagg!-Respondió el otro kwami, saludando con su bracito.

-Vale, esto es muy raro.-Interrumpió Alfonso a los dos pequeños seres voladores, que se volvieron a esconder entre la ropa de sus portadores.-Señor Fu, dígame ya porqué conoce mi identidad secreta.

-Muy bien, fue porque yo mismo te entregué tu anillo a Catarina sus pendientes, soy el guardián de la caja de miraculous donde se guardan todos los nuestros, así como el del zorro, la abeja, el pavo real y la mariposa, pero ellos ahora mismo no están en uso, los únicos somos nosotros tres.

-Madre mía, ¿y por qué debo saber yo todo esto?-Preguntaba confuso el pobre chico rubio.-Suena a algo que yo no tendría que saber... Al menos no tan pronto.

-Porque me parece que nos enfrentamos a una amenaza bastante gorda, y sería conveniente que tú y yo hiciéramos equipo para investigar sobre lo que hemos visto en la pelea, y sobre la Flamenca, porque está claro que en la caja de nuestros miraculous no está, debe estar en otra.

-¿Usted y yo? ¿Y qué pasa con Catarina? Oh... Espere... Si usted le dio su miraculous... ¡eso significa que también conoce su identidad!

-Sí, sé quién es Catarina en su forma de ciudadana. Y podemos hacer equipo con ella para esto, pero cuantos más seamos peor, de modo que será mejor que nos reservemos esto para nosotros cuatro, tú, yo, y los kwamis.

-¡Dígame quién es Catarina! Se lo suplico, ¡es importante!

-Lo siento chico, pero no puedo sin su consentimiento. Ahora creo que te estará esperando en la plaza, vuélvete a transformar y vamos para allá, no digas que te he ayudado yo, será mejor que me oculte y no me conozca, pues podría descubrirte a ti si luego te ve conmigo de civil en tus clases.

-Claro señor Fu, pero espere a que dé de comer a Plagg.-Alfonso sacó un trozo de queso que llevaba envuelto en un papel dentro de su bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y se lo dio a mi compañero negro, quien estaba en el bolsillo del otro lado de la chaqueta.

-Vale. Ah, puedes llamarme maestro Fu si quieres, la gente lo relacionará con que te estoy enseñando hípica y soy tu profesor, pero ambos sabemos que es por otra cosa.

Alfonso asintió y sonrió, fue tan raro lo que acababa de escuchar, pero se sentía feliz de conocer a otro superhéroe que les ayudaría, y de saber que este conocía la identidad de Catarina, además de que más adelante le podría preguntar porqué obtuvo tales poderes y porqué le escogió a él y a la civil de su compañera para tener los de la mariquita y el gato negro.

Una vez Plagg se zampó su queso en unos cinco segundos transformó de vuelta a Alfonso en Gato Negro. Fu le dijo al rubio que se iría con sus dos caballos a esperarle donde los dejó en una calle cercana mientras él se iba a reencontrarse con Catarina, entonces el muchacho volvió a la plaza y se encontró a su amiga y compañera de equipo, esperando sin poder mirar a los cadáveres.

-¡Cata!-Exclamó este, yendo hacia ella.-¿Lograste darles los antídotos a todos los infectados?

-Sí, espero que todos se pongan bien,-Respondía ella, con aire deprimido.-después de haber visto el aspecto de un niño que estaba a punto de morir he sentido ganas de encontrar a la Flamenca y reventarle la cabeza, pero supongo que de momento no lo puedo hacer.

-Bueno, tranquila fiera, seguro que más adelante acabaremos con ella. Como verás he derrotado a sus esbirros yo solito.

-Vaya, sí, se ve que le has dado una buena y asquerosa utilidad a ese arpón, aunque ahora debo hacerlo desaparecer para reparar la estatua que te has cargado y no sé... Con un poco de suerte esto se limpiará un poco, la gente está empezando a venir otra vez y no me gustaría que vieran gente muerta por el suelo.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes? ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí desde hace unos cinco minutos, pero esperaba a que tú retiraras el arpón del cuerpo de esa gente, a mi me da repelús.

-A mi también me da asco, ¿te crees que soy un insensible? Me puse a temblar cuando clavé mi bastón en la cabeza de esa tía.-Gato Negro señaló la señora que estaba muerta bajo los escombros de la estatua rota.-Ni siquiera pude mirar a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gato, por favor.-Catarina juntó sus manos y puso cara de cachorrito para convencer al rubio, y este suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Está bien, pero vas a tener que darme un beso.-El joven de ojos azul cielo miró seductoramente a la del traje rojo y negro y se le acercó un poco.

-Pensaba hacerlo después de todas maneras.-La chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gato Negro y le besó brevemente, después se apartó y rió, sonrojada.-Venga, ahora tráeme ese arpón y terminamos todo esto.

El muchacho fue hasta la brocheta de villanos que había hecho con el arpón y pensó en cómo sacarlo de todos los cuerpos, ya que estaba atado a un extremo por una cuerda y esta salía de un pequeño cañón con el que podías dispararlo y luego recoger la cuerda con una manivela, aunque era imposible recogerla estando el arma atravesando cuatro cuerpos humanos, de modo que el pobre Gato tuvo que sacarlos uno a uno de la vara metálica roja con puntos negros.  
Finalmente los acabó sacando a todos y recogió la cuerda con el arpón de vuelta, como si se tratara de una caña de pescar de carrete. Él le dio el arma ya recogida en su cañón a Catarina y esta lo lanzó al aire con su poder, reparando el daño causado: la estatua volvió a la normalidad como si nunca se hubiese roto, tres de los cinco cadáveres desaparecieron de la plaza y el círculo de flamencos que había dibujado en el suelo se borró mágicamente, por lo que supusieron los héroes que los demás que había por la ciudad también lo hicieron. Poco después la policía apareció puesto a que alguien la avisó de que había cuerpos de gente muerta por el suelo de esa plaza y muchas personas se asustaron. Los adolescentes contaron lo que ocurrió y entonces identificaron a los dos únicos cadáveres que quedaban ahí, ya que los otros tres fueron devueltos a la morgue de donde salieron. Se me olvidó mencionarlo antes, pero cuando los villanos fueron asesinados sus trajes rosados y pomposos similares al de la Flamenca desaparecieron, no era un dato muy relevante, pero en fin.

El caso es que una vez todo acabó los chicos decidieron ir a visitar al niño de vuelta al hospital a ver si se encontraba mejor después de tomarse el antídoto.

 **¡Continuará!**

 ***Encierro: Fiesta en la que la gente corre delante de una pequeña manada de toros o novillos dentro de la ciudad o el pueblo en un circuito vallado.**


	16. La tragedia de lo inesperado

Ambos héroes habían ido a visitar de nuevo al niño Roberto al hospital donde estaba ingresado, y este parecía estar mejorando mucho, ya no tenía manchas oscuras en la piel ni los labios morados ni ojeras. Todos se encontraban en la sala bastante contentos, a la madre se le veía una mejor cara, aunque solo de felicidad, porque se notaba que le faltaban horas de sueño y quizá tampoco no fue capaz de comer demasiado por el estado de su hijo. Este ahora no estaba atontado por sus medicamentos y estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, ya no tenía ese horrible babero lleno de sangre puesto en su cuello y no había vuelto a expulsar nada al toser, había mejorado considerablemente y solo había pasado una hora, si que era efectivo ese antídoto.

-Mi hijo va a sobrevivir gracias a vosotros.-Decía ilusionada la mujer rubia hacia Catarina y Gato Negro.-Me ha dicho que se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no le duele el pecho ni nada, ¡puede respirar bien y tiene buen aspecto! Incluso ha comido algo por fin.

-Nos alegramos muchísimo.-Contestaba alegre Catarina, acercándose al niño y poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí!-Exclamaba contento el chico pequeño.-Antes me dolía mucho y estaba muy malito, ¡pero ahora estoy bien! Mi mamá me dijo que tú me diste la medicina que necesitaba para ponerme bueno. ¡Gracias Catarina!

-A mi me alegra haberte salvado, pero también mi compañero Gato estuvo peleando con la mala que te hizo eso para que no vuelva a hacerlo a nadie más.

Gato Negro no sabía qué decir, pero se acercó también a la camilla donde el niño estaba echado y le sonrió.

-Sí, yo les hice papilla a los malos,-Decía el rubio mientras posaba sacando músculos.-pero ahora te pondrás bien y tienes toda la vida para disfrutarla.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos algo de prisa, mis padres me esperan para comer, llego muy tarde.-Interrumpía Catarina, pues ya casi serían las tres y media y se moría de hambre, además sus padres estarían preocupados.-¿Seguirán aquí por la tarde?

-El médico nos dijo que le haría algunas pruebas más a mi hijo por si acaso.-Respondió la madre.-Al parecer está fuera de peligro ya, pero seguiremos aquí unas horas más esperando las pruebas.

-De acuerdo, pues esta tarde yo intentaré venir y os traeré algún regalo.-Catarina estaba tan feliz de haber llegado a tiempo que quería regalarles algo aún sin tener suficiente dinero, pensaba hacer ese esfuerzo por la felicidad de un chico y su madre.-Hasta luego.

-¡Adiós!-Contestaron el niño y la madre a la vez y entonces los superhéroes salieron por la puerta bastante alegres.

Cada uno volvió a su casa después de esa intensa pelea y quedaron por la tarde en el hospital, necesitaban descansar y comer, esperaban que sus padres no les riñeran mucho, a ver qué excusa ponían.

Maricarmen llegó a su casa, sus padres por suerte no le dijeron nada, Alba les dijo que estaba ayudando a una amiga suya a algo y ellos lo creyeron, de modo que ella se sirvió su comida y comió, ya que sus padres ya lo hicieron antes.  
Por el lado de Alfonso, este llegó junto al señor Fu con sus caballos y el adulto le dijo a Juan Alberto que el caballo del chico le había dado algo raro, se asustó y eran incapaces de hacer que fuera en la dirección correcta. El padre del chico rubio se lo creyó y entonces le sirvieron la comida a él por separado ya que los demás comieron hacía una hora.

Carla esperaba a su prometido en el pasillo de las habitaciones de brazos cruzados, aunque casi riéndose cuando le vio aparecer por las escaleras, y cuando este llegó frente a ella, que estaba justo ante la puerta del muchacho, la miró extrañado.

-Hola Carla, ¿ocurre algo?-Preguntaba Alfonso, con extrañeza.

-¿Has tardado porque estabas con esa chica?-Cuestionaba de vuelta la rubia, mirándole pícaramente.

-Claro que no, he estado con el señor Fu montando a caballo y me ha llevado a seguir flamencos, le puedes preguntar a él.

-Ah, y si es así, ¿por qué te falta uno de los preservativos que te di? Solo vi uno en tu cuarto, ¿ya te estrenaste?

-¡No hables de esto aquí!-El joven de ojos azules empujó a su amiga hacia a dentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo.-Por supuesto que no he estrenado nada, alcahueta.-Lo tengo guardado en uno de mis trajes por si acaso, no he tenido oportunidad para nada. Además, ¿qué haces rebuscando en mi cuarto?

-Soy tu prometida, puedo hacerlo.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no puedes! ¡Estás invadiendo mi privacidad!

-Bueno, el caso es que he estado pensando y hay cosas que no me cuadran... El otro día cuando te hice... eso, al culminar gritaste el nombre de Catarina, y ahora dices que los usarás con Maricarmen, ¿quién es la que te vas a beneficiar?

-¡A las dos! ¡O a ninguna! No se sabe porque no fui específico y no dije nada en concreto sobre lo de Mari, lo dije para que dejaras de interrogarme.

-Ya, pero tengo que saber con quien te lías por si acaso...

-Que no va así la cosa. Venga, cállate ya y haz algo de provecho como aprender a vestirte sola.-Alfonso empujó de vuelta a Carla hacia fuera de su cuarto tras abrir la puerta de vuelta.

-Eso ya lo hace una sirvienta por mi...-Protestaba la de ojos marrones, poniendo una cara de soberbia.-Y que manía de empujarme a todos lados que tienes.

-Si fueras menos impertinente no lo haría, no te metas en mis líos amorosos, Carla, encárgate de los tuyos, busca a una mujer con grandes pechos o lo que sea que te guste a ti.

En ese mismo instante una sirvienta que pasaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones con una cesta de ropa sucia se quedó mirando con la boca abierta hacia los adolescentes.

-¿Tú que miras?-Preguntaba la rubia con nerviosismo.-¡A trabajar!

-¡L-lo siento señorita!-Exclamó algo asustada la empleada e hizo una leve reverencia mientras se iba.

-¡Eres un bocazas!-Le gritó Carla a Alfonso, avergonzada y cabreada.

-¡Pues anda que tú! Mira, deja de preocuparte por mi vida y haz la tuya, en serio, eres muy molesta.

-Pero no es fácil siendo así. Me siento un poco sola... Al menos dame un besito o algo para tranquilizarme, tengo celos de ti y de lo que ligas...

-¿Qué? Si yo no ligo tanto... Además, ¿por qué besarnos si no nos gustamos? Ya hemos hablado de esto, no nos va a llevar a ningún lado hacer esas cosas...

-Porque... se siente bien al besar a alguien, solo imagínate que es ella... Cualquiera de las dos, no sé cuál te gustará más...

Alfonso suspiró, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, y Carla no le dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, de modo que la acorraló en la pared y, costándole un poco, se acercó a su cara y juntó sus labios con los de su prometida, besándola por un segundo y luego apartándose, pero la adolescente le volvió a agarrar la cabeza y nuevamente le besó con más intensidad. Para no gustarle él, ella parecía empeñada en hacer ese tipo de cosas y parecía disfrutarlas. El chico, sin remedio solo continuó el beso, pero se sentía bastante culpable, y si pensaba en una de esas dos chicas que le gustaban se excitaría como otras veces, así que solo dejó pasar el momento hasta que Carla se le apartó.

-Ahora me siento mejor...-Comentaba ella, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y acariciando a Alfonso, bastante sonrojada.-¿Seguro que no quieres continuar en tu cuarto?

-¡D-déjame de una vez! ¡Eres una pesada!-Gritaba este, poniéndose nervioso repentinamente y entonces se metió en su cuarto otra vez, cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo, yéndose a sentar en la cama y queriendo despejarse un poco, estaba cansado de la pelea, y no le vendría mal una siesta para relajarse y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Plagg salió de su chaqueta y empezó a reírse en bajo, lo oyó todo como de costumbre e iba a hacer bromas al respecto y a chinchar al rubio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntaba Plagg para picarle al chico.-Catarina se va a enfadar si sabe que te vas besuqueando con otra.

-Ella dejó claro que como civil yo hiciera lo que quisiera...-Contestaba de mala gana el rubio.-Y aunque realmente no me guste besar a Carla ni hacer nada con ella entra en las cosas que hago como civil a mi elección.

-¿Y que hay de Maricarmen? Ella te quiere según su amiga.

-Dios, Plagg, estoy bastante confuso ahora mismo, no empieces otra vez con el temita y déjame en paz tú también.

Alfonso se empezó a quitar el traje para quedarse en ropa interior, lo colocó en una silla para ponérselo después y se echó en la cama para dormir la siesta un poco, también para ignorar a su molesto kwami.

-Oye, lo digo para que en un futuro no estés así de indeciso.-Seguía diciendo mi compañero, mientras revoloteaba sobre su actual portador.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz y te vayas a hacer algo por ahí, pero lejos de mi!-Le gritó Alfonso, dándole la espalda.

Plagg no dijo absolutamente nada, se marchó de la habitación refunfuñando y fue hasta la bodega otra vez, ese era su sitio favorito de la casa con diferencia porque tenía su preciado vino y se solía llevar queso para acompañarlo. Mientras el adolescente se quedó durmiendo en su cuarto, queriendo despejar su confusa mente y queriendo estar por una vez solo y tranquilo..

Entre tanto Mari había acabado de comer y Alba había acudido a su casa para hacerle un interrogatorio sobre su identidad secreta. Se habían quedado en la habitación de la joven de pelo negro y las dos se habían sentado en la cama tranquilamente, Mari ya sabía de sobra lo que le esperaba, pues Alba estaba deseosa por conocer de cerca a los superhéroes que salvaban Sevilla y tuvo la suerte de que su mejor amiga era una de ellos, y desde luego quería saberlo todo sobre su parte heroica que había estado escondiendo.

-Venga, ¡cuéntamelo todo!-Insistía la de las gafas, emocionada.

-Eh... ¿por dónde empiezo?-Preguntó sin remedio la de ojos verdes, porque había tanto que le podía contar sobre sus poderes y sobre los miraculous y los kwamis que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-No lo sé... Quizá puedes empezar por lo que hiciste con Gato Negro, eso tiene una pinta muy interesante, la verdad.

-Pero... Es que eso es privado, no te lo puedo contar sin su consentimiento.

-Esta mañana él no dudó en decir que usasteis los preservativos de mi tienda, o sea que creo que le da igual que yo lo sepa, así que puedes empezar.

-Está bien...-La joven del moño suspiró y se sonrojó de golpe al recordar lo que hizo con su compañero de equipo.-Solo... Me preparó una cena romántica y tenía guardados los condones esos, y una cosa llegó a la otra y acabamos haciéndolo en la torre del Oro.

-Oh, pero... ¿tú no eras súper religiosa? Lo digo porque dudo que quisieras hacer un acto tan impuro antes de casarte.

-Gato me dijo que eso no tiene nada de malo, nos hemos quedado algo atrasadas, deberíamos poder disfrutar un poco más, el sexo es algo bueno que haces con una persona a la que amas, y no pasó nada malo, al principio me dolió mucho, pero después fue increíble, aunque me siguen doliendo las piernas, fue por eso por lo que me molestaron toda la mañana...

-Me lo imaginaba. Y... ¿no te sientes culpable? Por lo de Alfonso digo, porque yo le dije que lo intentara contigo... Y ahora resulta que estás saliendo con Gato.

-Es un tema complicado, quedé con Gato en que como civiles haríamos lo que quisiéramos y como superhéroes estaríamos juntos y no iríamos con nadie más, ya que es difícil por las identidades, aunque a la vez tratamos de encontrarnos en civiles para estar juntos... Pero me gusta también Alfonso y no sé que hacer.

-Pues tengo una buena noticia para ti, ¡creo que Alfonso es Gato Negro!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-La adolescente del moño se sobresaltó, porque ella sospechaba lo mismo, pero lo iba a desmentir hasta que tuviera pruebas sólidas.-Sus personalidades son completamente distintas, Alba. Alfonso es tranquilo, más sensible y caballeroso, y Gato es... más activo, más bocazas y no es que no sea sensible, pero es más... ''chico malo'' y no se queda callado como probablemente lo haga Alfonso.

-Eso es lo que te seduce a ti, ¿verdad? Un malote.-Alba se rió un poco, le hacía mucha gracia que su amiga estuviera tan confundida, mas desde luego a esta no, y se podía ver en la mirada de María del Carmen que se estaba molestando.-Déjame que te diga mis sospechas... Alfonsito ha estado muy oprimido por su padre y Carla, de modo que no puede expresar su verdadero ser y siendo Gato Negro podría hacerlo sin problemas, además se parecen mucho, tienen el pelo largo y rubio y los ojos azules, por no hablar de que tienen la misma complexión y una voz parecida, creo...

-Puede que tengas razón pero eso no quiere decir nada, dudo mucho que una persona pueda cambiar radicalmente de ese modo a no ser que sea buen actor.

-Vale, pues apartemos ese tema, aunque me queda una duda más... Cuando estuvisteis haciendo esas actividades adultas Gato y tú, ¿no le viste ninguna herida? Alfonso resultó herido en el brazo como bien sabes, y si es él podría tenerla.

-No le vi nada...-Mari se quedó pensando, resultaba que Gato Negro se había dejado puesta su camisa para tener sexo con Catarina, de modo que sus brazos quedaron tapados, y él puso excusas para no quitársela.-¡Se quedó la camisa puesta! No quería quitársela y me dijo que se veía más atractivo con ella y que no quería quitársela porque quería empezar de una vez.

-Uh... Entonces es él, no hay duda.-Volvía a opinar la de las gafas.

-Bueno, aún no puedo asegurarlo, tengo que ver esa herida antes que nada... Es que su carácter no es igual en ambos, son muy distintos...

-Bien, pues eso te lo dejo a ti, que eres Catarina. Dios mío, es que no lo puedo creer si quiera, ¡es increíble que seas la heroína de Sevilla!

-Baja el volumen... Mis padres pueden oírlo y no quiero que nadie más se entere de ello. Tú eres mi amiga y confío mucho en ti, no es que no confíe en mis padres, pero dudo que ellos lo comprendan, así que mantén la boca cerrada.

-Ya te prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Ni siquiera a Milo, que es mi novio.

-Es cierto, no me has hablado de eso, ya me lo estás contando tú también.

-Vale vale...

La chica de cabello marrón y rizado empezó a comentarle a Mari cómo ocurrió lo de Milo y ella, y resulta que primero se cayeron un poco mal, pero empezaron a coincidir y saltaron chispas hasta que se empezaron a gustar mutuamente.

Tras hablar de unas cuantas cosas, Mari le empezó a hablar a su amiga sobre su nuevo trabajo y que sería sirvienta personal de Carla. Esperaba que no se burlara mucho de ella, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar entonces en aquella casa con esa chica molestándola. Aunque Alba en cambio parecía empeñada en que la rubia cambió y ya era buena y no le diría nada malo.  
En cuanto al tema de sus clases no sabía exactamente qué hacer al día siguiente, ya que había clase y no sabía si podía ir o tenía que esperar a que Juan Alberto le dijera algo, suponía que la avisaría con algo sobre ello, aunque también se acercaba el verano y pronto tendrían vacaciones, quedaría a penas un mes.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde, las dos chicas también hablaron de la superheroína, yo también me metí en la conversación y le explicamos cómo funcionaba todo, e incluso Maricarmen se convirtió en Catarina delante de Alba otra vez solo para mostrárselo de nuevo, ella misma se lo pidió a la morena del moño. Le emocionaba bastante ver a su amiga en acción, y ahora podría entrevistarla en primicia, le preguntó bastantes cosas de su poder y tanto ella como yo le contestamos lo que quería saber.

Yo les recordé que debían ir a ver a Roberto, el niñito que estaba enfermo, y debían comprarle algo como prometieron, de modo que se arreglaron y salieron de la casa. Mari tenía algunas pesetas para comprarle algo, pero Alba pasó por su casa y cogió algo de dinero también para que le compraran algo a medias en condiciones.  
Pasaron por una floristería y escogieron un bonito y colorido ramo de flores, gastándose todo el dinero que tenían a mano. Luego de ello acudieron al hospital, eso sí, antes Maricarmen se convirtió a escondidas de vuelta en Catarina para que no hubiese sospechas, y así fueron hasta la habitación del chico.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero dentro oyeron unos llantos desconsolados que no les dieron muy buena espina, por si acaso llamaron a la puerta y entonces una enfermera con una seria expresión la abrió y las dejó pasar sin decir nada, y en cuanto las dos chicas pasaron solo vieron cómo dos enfermeros más tapaban la cabeza del niño con la sábana que le arropaba y empezaban a llevarse la camilla, en la que estaba la madre arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza echada en ella, llorando y gritando de dolor, tuvo que apartarse mientras la retiraban con el niño, pero se quedó ahí de rodillas en el suelo completamente desconsolada, poniéndose las manos en la cara.  
Instantáneamente supieron las adolescentes que el pobre niño había fallecido. Nadie supo porqué, él estaba perfectamente cuando le fueron a ver antes, y Catarina se quedó en estado de shock. El ambiente de esa sala se volvió muy turbio, se habían quedado en silencio porque no sabían qué decir, pero la superheroína se acercó a la madre y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que esta se levantara y la mirara, aún llorando abundantemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado...?-Preguntó afectada la muchacha de pelo negro.

-Ha... ha muerto... ¡Mi hijo!-Gritó la mujer mientras abrazaba a María del Carmen, convertida. Esta le abrazó de vuelta, acariciando su espalda, sintiéndose con muy mal cuerpo después de esa inesperada y trágica noticia.

-Pero... Esta mañana estaba bien... ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto?

La adulta rubia se apartó, sacando un pañuelo de su ya arrugado y sucio vestido e intentó secar sus lágrimas con él.

-No lo sé... Estaba tan perfectamente, cuando de repente me miró y me agarró de la mano y... me dijo que me quería, cerró los ojos y... dejó de respirar.-Sin poderlo evitar, la madre del pobre chico empezó a llorar otra vez, sin poderlo soportar. Catarina también comenzó a lagrimear y apretar los puños, sentía que lo hizo todo mal y fue culpa suya, no pudo con la presión y se echó inevitablemente a llorar también.-¡Él estaba bien! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se había recuperado!

-¡Esto es culpa mía!-Gritó la joven de ojos verdes, ahora acuosos de las lágrimas, llevándose las manos a la cara.-¡Llegué tarde con el antídoto!

-N-no... Catarina... Me dijiste las consecuencias... Pero al menos hiciste que su muerte no fuera dolorosa... Murió feliz estando cómodo a mi lado sin saber que iba a irse de este mundo...

-Aún así si hubiera llegado antes quizá le hubiera salvado...

-Eso no es así, ¡fue culpa de la flamenca y sus esbirros los que nos detuvieron con la pelea!-Se metió Alba, también muy triste, soltando alguna que otra lágrima, pues había visto cómo se llevaban el cadáver del niño en la camilla, probablemente a la morgue del hospital.-¡Ella empezó intoxicando a la gente con su asqueroso veneno, ¡tú y Gato Negro hicisteis lo imposible por salvar a todo el mundo! Pero él tuvo la mala suerte de ser el más pequeño...

-Esa mujer... ¡me las pagará!-La chica del traje rojo con puntos negros se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró a la mujer que acababa de perder a su hijo pequeño.-¡Yo le daré su merecido a esa... zorra por usted! ¡No es justo que esa maldita arpía acabe con inocentes criaturas como su hijo!

-Sí... haz que la muerte de mi pequeño no haya sido en vano...-Respondió la mujer, habiéndose tranquilizado, pero aún seguía intentando asimilarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos todavía.

-¿Tiene usted marido o algún otro hijo?-Cuestionaba de nuevo la de las gafas.-Así podrán consolarla.

-Mi marido ahora mismo está en Madrid haciendo negocios... No sé cómo decirle esto... Va a quedar muy afectado también... Y tengo un hijo de catorce años que está con él aprendiendo la profesión de su padre. Dios... con lo que él ama a su hermanito... no sé cómo reaccionará al saberlo... Ahora mismo estoy sola aquí y no les tengo cerca para ser consolada... Pero lo que me basta es que cuando vengan ellos sean consolados por mi y yo esté algo más entera para poder decírselo.

Alba y Maricarmen se miraron sintiéndose muy mal con esa situación, no querían ver sufrir a esa mujer. Pero entonces la enfermera de antes llegó de nuevo y fue hasta ella.

-No se preocupe, tenemos unos psicólogos y psiquiatras para este tipo de situaciones para que le hagan compañía y le ayuden a superar la pérdida.-Comunicaba esta, intentando ser amable.-Por supuesto es completamente gratis y le ayudará a seguir adelante.

-Muchas gracias... Lo aceptaré.-Asintió la mujer rubia, volviéndose a secar las lágrimas con su pañuelo. Alba, quien tenía el ramo de flores se acercó a ella también y se lo dio, con algo de culpabilidad, pues sabía que esas flores ahora no servirían de mucho.

-Le compramos ese ramo para que perfumara y decorara la habitación y ayudara al pequeño Roberto a mejorar...-Decía la de las gafas tristemente.-Pero ahora no creo que sirvan de mucho... Lo lamentamos tanto...

-No os sintáis mal, las pondré en su funeral o en el entierro si aún siguen frescas para entonces..-Agarró el ramo la adulta y olió las flores decaída.-A él le encantaban las flores... Gracias a las dos por traerlas, habéis sido muy amables con nosotros y habéis hecho bastante.

-Sí... Aunque yo aún no puedo evitar sentirme bastante abrumada.-Habló Catarina, que se había quedado callada antes, intentando tranquilizarse.-Gato Negro también ayudó mucho, pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿dónde está? Debería haber estado aquí también.

-¿No le dijiste una hora en concreto?-Preguntaba Alba.

-No... ¡Eso también es culpa mía!-Otra vez se puso a llorar la del moño, estaba muy sensible en ese momento, y por lo tanto yo igual, ya que estaba transformada y podía sentir las emociones de Maricarmen.

-Vamos, deja de ser así... Con las prisas se te olvidaría...-Su amiga la rodeó con un brazo.-Venga, vayámonos a fuera y dejemos a esta mujer rehacer sus cosas...

Ella asintió y entonces se despidieron de la mujer y se marcharon de allí, con un gran bajón de ánimo, no lo podían asimilar, estaba tan bien por la mañana que les costaba creer que se hubiera muerto el chico así de la nada.

Al salir por las puertas del hospital se encontraron a Gato Negro en las escaleras de la entrada, echado malamente, mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí le miraban extrañados, y Catarina, al verle corrió a él y le agarró, poniéndole de pie y bajando las escaleras.

-¡Gato! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntaba alarmada la superheroína.-¿Te ha atacado otra vez la Flamenca?

-¡Hombre! ¡Catarina, compañera!-Contestaba este, con una voz bastante sospechosa, más bien parecía estar algo borracho.-He intentado subir, pero me he mareado y me he quedado a mitad de camino en las escaleras...

-¿Estás enfermo o algo?

-A mi me parece más bien que está ebrio.-Opinó Alba, mirándole de cerca al chico rubio.

-Puede que esté un poquito borracho... Pero yo no he bebido, ¡ha sido Plagg!

-¿Quién narices es Plagg?-Preguntaba Catarina, empezando a estar molesta.

-¡Es un tipo muy imbécil!-Este se tambaleaba y rodeaba el cuello de Catarina con su brazo, acercándose a ella.-Es mi kwami, que hace lo que le sale de las narices...

-¿Pero cómo va a beber alcohol un kwami? ¿Estás tonto? ¡Tú te has puesto ciego de alcohol antes de venir!

-¡Que no, Cata! Si quieres te echo el aliento, pero solo te va a oler a menta...

Ella se acercó un poco más a él y le olió, pero no parecía oler a alcohol, era cierto que olía a menta, quizá de haberse lavado los dientes.

-Sí que hueles a menta, pero podías haberte lavado los dientes tras beber.-Seguía discutiéndole la adolescente, que estaba sensible.

-¿Acaso no me crees? ¿Cuándo leñes he bebido yo?

-Catarina, déjale y vayámonos ya de aquí, no quiero seguir en este lugar...-Pedía Alba, un tanto depresiva.

-Vale, Alba, puedes irte, yo tengo que hablar con este gatito de lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno, pues ya nos veremos... Adiós.-La chica de las gafas se acabó marchando y los héroes se quedaron allí, aunque después Catarina intentó llevar a Gato Negro hasta un lugar apartado donde estarían ocultos y hablarían con tranquilidad, y el sitio perfecto era... ¡Oh, lo has adivinado!

Como el adolescente rubio no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y no podrían saltar del suelo hacia las almenas tendrían que meterse por la puerta de la torre. Supuestamente tenían la llave, o al menos Gato la tendría, así que Catarina tendría que averiguarlo.

-¿Tienes la llave?-Cuestionó la de cabello negro.

-¿Qué llave? ¿La de tu corazón?-El chico se rió, aún ella le estaba sujetando porque realmente estaba muy borracho por culpa de Plagg, y sí, puedo corroborar que esto es cierto. Suspiró la chica y comenzó a meterle la mano por la chaqueta, toqueteando su pecho y luego rebuscando por los bolsillos de dentro del traje, pero solo encontró el segundo preservativo que tenía y lo volvió a poner en su sitio.

-Parece que no la tienes... Pues no sé cómo vamos a entrar en la torre ahora...

-Oooh, la llave de la torre del Ooooro. Eso esta en la entrada oculta en un sitio... Y parece que estás deseando a entrar para hacerme cositas... Porque bien que me estás tocando.

-Dios, Gato, cállate. Debería haber algún guardia por aquí de todas formas...-Catarina tuvo que hacerle caso a su compañero y buscar las llaves por la puerta. Vio una piedra que estaba un poco suelta de la pared, la separó y vio que había un hueco donde se encontró la llave de la puerta.-Aquí está.

-¡Ves! Yo tenía razón, te jodes.

Dio un gruñido ella, abrió la puerta sin decirle nada más al rubio y le agarró del brazo, metiéndole dentro de la torre. Subieron las escaleras de caracol y se quedaron en una de las salas de dentro, que todavía se veía bien porque eran las siete de la tarde y entraba luz por las ventanas. Una vez dentro se sentaron tranquilamente y la chica empezó a hablarle sobre lo que ocurrió, o bien intentarlo, porque Gato Negro estaba bastante borracho y le interrumpía a cada rato, hasta que Catarina le dijo que el chico aquel había muerto al final, ahí fue cuando se calló y se puso un poco serio, a pesar de estar así.

-Entonces... ¿ese niño ha muerto? Bueno... pues no hay nada más que hacer, ¡con Dios se vaya el pobrecito angelito!-Parecía que hablaba exagerando, pero no podía decirlo mejor en su estado, dentro de él, realmente lo lamentaba, porque el que estaba borracho era Plagg y no Alfonso, lo que hizo Gato Negro lo estuviera también.

-Sé que ahora no estás hablando muy en serio, pero estoy bastante triste por esto y pienso que es culpa mía... No llegué a tiempo.

-Vaamos a veeer, tú eres una joya de persona, lo hiciste muy bien, además estás buenísima y eres genial... ¡Me encanta tu culo!

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el pobre crío?! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Ha muerto un niño inocente por culpa de la Flamenca delante de su madre que se ha quedado sola y destrozada! ¡No es momento para que digas nada sobre mi trasero, gato soez!

-¿Que no es momento dices? ¡Es el mejor momento para animarte! Me estás provocando...-Sin previo aviso, Gato Negro se tiró encima de Catarina y se puso a besarla de una manera muy babosa, pero esta le apartó con brusquedad y se puso de pie, bastante enfadada.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estoy mal! Lo último que deseo ahora es ponerme a intimar contigo, pervertido!-Le gritaba ella, abatida y muy molesta, viendo cómo él también se levantaba, pero algo difícilmente.

-Oh, venga ya... Me queda un condón y hay que aprovecharlo. Además este gatito está deseando ver a otro gato negro que escondes en tu entrepierna.

Al oír esa tremenda guarrada, ella abrió los ojos y la boca escandalizada y ofendida, y entonces le pegó un buen tortazo en la cara al rubio, haciendo que este se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo por el mareo que tenía.

-¡Puede que estés borracho, pero eres un mamarracho!-Vociferaba nuevamente Catarina.-Mira, he hecho una rima y todo. ¡Puedes métetela por donde te quepa y olvídate de mi, cerdo! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Insensible!

-Oye oye, relájate, que solo eres una mujer y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga porque soy un hombre.-Este la agarró del brazo, y ella, asustada se volvió a apartar.-¡No seas difícil de seducir! ¡El otro día bien que te dejaste follar por este asqueroso!

-¿Hombre tú? Lo que eres es un desgraciado, hazte un favor y recupérate pensando en que te has cargado lo nuestro...

Sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar y se marchó rápido por las escaleras hasta la salida. De nuevo él la había fastidiado y había espantado a Catarina, que estaba en un momento de debilidad y no sabía que la gente en estado de embriaguez podía hacer y decir cosas tan horribles, mas eso no fue culpa del pobre Alfonso, si no de Plagg y su alcoholismo.

 **Continuará.**


	17. Amor frustrado

En el presente, Marinette escuchaba a Tikki, pero se había quedado de piedra escuchando tal cosa, no podía creer lo que oyó, tanto lo del niño que había fallecido como lo de Gato Negro, que había tratado fatal a Maricarmen. Ya sabía que los kwamis podían hacer cosas como los humanos, pero no sabía que pudiese llegar uno a emborracharse y quedar en evidencia a su propio portador.

-Vale, esto empieza a ser raro... Me da pena el niño, parecía que se iba a curar pero no lo hizo... En fin, también me ha parecido una irresponsabilidad lo que hizo Plagg, me dijiste anteriormente que su afición por el alcohol casi mata a Alfonso, pero no sabía que podría cargarse su relación con Catarina.-Mencionaba Marinette, sentada en su cama como cada noche, escuchando la larga historia de su predecesora.

-Oh, sí, ambas cosas son ciertas,-Corroboraba Tikki, poniendo una cara un poco triste.-lo primero ya lo verás, pero lo segundo tú misma lo has oído, Plagg era muy descuidado a veces, no lo hacía queriendo ni para fastidiar al pobre chaval, pero tenía una adicción, y mira que los kwamis no necesitamos de esas cosas, solo comida para recuperarnos de las transformaciones, pero a él le gustaba la sensación del vino, y más si lo acompañaba con queso y pan, y por suerte ahora solo come el doble o triple que antes para no tener que beber, y creo que no lo volvió a hacer, creo...

-Bueno, si lo vuelve a hacer y veo a Chat Noir borracho va a ser bastante gracioso... Aunque no en una misión, claro, eso sería bastante peligroso para él.

-Desde luego, pero ojalá a Plagg no lo haga o hará que su actual portador lo pase muy mal, y esto para un chico de quince años no está nada bien visto en esta época, lo bueno es que no sería perjudicial para él porque no toma alcohol directamente, solo tendría los efectos.

-Sí, pero espera, ¿dices que Chat Noir tiene la misma edad que yo?

-Sí, siempre escogemos portadores de más o menos la misma edad para que hagan buen equipo, pero es mejor no hablar de ello. Ahora seguiré contándote más de la historia si quieres, pero he de hacer un skip, o sea, resumir algunos días de las próximas dos semanas en la historia porque no pasaron cosas puntuales que necesite detallar como las otras veces.

Marinette solo asintió y se puso a escuchar a Tikki atentamente.

 **Narra Tikki:**

María del Carmen había quedado destrozada por las palabras de Gato Negro. Le había parecido un poco machista al decirle esas cosas, y bueno, en esa época todos los hombres lo eran por la sociedad, ya que esta decía que las mujeres eran inferiores y tenían menos derechos, además de que estaban obligadas a atarse a un hombre. Pero bueno, olvidando eso, ella tampoco quería que él la tratase así, y Alfonso no quería hacerlo, por eso cuando llegó a su casa se lamentó profundamente y se enfadó muchísimo con Plagg. Le echó la bronca del siglo, y este lo vio normal, claro, no sabía cómo pedirle perdón al chico.

Esa semana entrante los dos adolescentes acudían como normalmente al instituto, y sí, Maricarmen también porque Juan Alberto se puso en contacto con ella y le dijo que estudiara lo último del curso en esas dos semanas para que pudiera terminar el curso antes que los demás, puesto que las vacaciones de verano eran en menos de un mes y ya perder todo el curso por unas semanas de clase no lo veía justo, así que el hombre fue compasivo con la chica y habló con sus profesores para ayudarla con aquello, y estos aceptaron para que Mari estudiara e hiciera los exámenes y trabajos de fin de curso antes para irse a su nuevo empleo.

Alfonso estaba contento de poder ayudarla, su padre lo hizo todo, pero él mismo le había ofrecido el trabajo primero, y gracias a que lo aceptó había salvado a su familia de la pobreza. Por otro lado ella debía estar muy ocupada estudiando y no podrían hablar mucho más que en el recreo, sin embargo ellos hablaban bien entre sí, aunque no mencionaron lo de que casi se besan antes de la pelea, solo se preocuparon porque el otro estuviera bien. Sus sospechas seguían ahí, aunque ahora más latentes en Maricarmen, puesto a que Alfonso pensó que ambas chicas eran distintas en carácter, Mari seguía perdonando más rápido al chico, cosa que Catarina no hacía y se enfadaba muchísimo más.

La morena seguía sospechando más y más de la identidad de Gato porque Alfonso había ido al instituto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y podía ser perfectamente resaca aunque no hubiera tomado nada de alcohol realmente. Ella estaba enfadada con Gato Negro, pero en el fondo sabía que no fue cosa suya, si no de su kwami, aunque los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, no sabía que hacer, solo intentó estar bien con Alfonso por si acaso, de todas maneras como civil no le hizo nada malo si es que era la misma persona.

Durante la primera semana, el chico rubio y el maestro Fu se dedicaron a investigar tal y como dijeron. Al adulto le daba muy mala espina lo de los cadáveres de la Flamenca, y quería llegar hasta el fondo de todo aquello, puesto a que la policía no hizo nada por remediarlo, es más, Fu estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sospechaban de que algo malo estuviese ocurriendo.

Ambos fueron a la morgue del hospital para preguntar si desaparecieron cadáveres o vieron a alguien extraño entrar, sin embargo dijeron que siempre había alguien por allí vigilando y que se hacían rápido las autopsias y los cadáveres duraban poco porque las familias necesitaban enterrarlos y darles un velatorio en condiciones.

En conclusión: la Flamenca no había sacado los cuerpos de ese sitio, podía haberlos cogido de otra morgue o... haberlos matado ella. Pero si hubiese matado gente alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que algún familiar o alguien cercano había desaparecido, pero no había ningún cartel de búsqueda ni investigaciones al respecto o denuncias de que alguna persona había desaparecido. Tenía que ser un lugar donde nadie echara de menos a la gente, y solo podía ser el sanatorio de Sevilla. Por esa época era un hospital psiquiátrico, lo llamaban ''sanatorio'' porque realmente sanaban... a su manera, pero lo hacían, aunque se especializaban en gente loca o con deficiencias mentales que también residían allí. Ese sitio era enorme y a parte de ser un sanatorio mental era un manicomio donde acumulaban a la gente con trastornos mentales que eran tratados de alguna manera para ver si se curaban, aunque la medicina psicológica de esa época no estaba muy avanzada y, bueno, esto te lo contaré después porque pasaban cosas muy terroríficas y sangrientas en ese lugar.

El mismo día que fueron a la morgue del hospital más grande de la ciudad decidieron ir a ese lugar que ni siquiera tenía nombre, y que además de tener también una morgue, esta era muy descuidada y según les dijeron: los cadáveres se podían tirar días ahí sin ser reclamados o sin hacerles autopsia, algunos directamente eran enterrados en la fosa común del sanatorio y nadie preguntaba por ellos, con razón el olor de ese lugar era nauseabundo y repugnante.

Normalmente a la gente loca o con deficiencias eran abandonadas allí y no se volvía a saber más de ellas o casi nunca las volvían a visitar, por ello era el lugar perfecto para robar un cadáver sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No les dejaron entrar a la morgue en sí, solo los enfermeros de ese lugar les comentaron a Alfonso y a Fu lo que se hacía en ese sitio, aunque con palabras bonitas y siempre pareciendo que su intención era ayudar cuando realmente trataban a los enfermos fatal y los mantenían en condiciones deplorables. Luego Alfonso recordó que allí empezó a trabajar como cirujana Isabel Burgos, la madre de Carla cuando se asentaron en Sevilla porque ella misma quería y había estudiado para ello a pesar de que la gente viera mal que una mujer fuese cirujana, de hecho no le permitieron ejercer su profesión normalmente en un hospital de verdad y tuvo que conformarse con el manicomio. Aunque volviendo a la historia, gracias a que Isabel trabajaba allí tendrían pase para poder entrar y saber más a fondo, pero ella ese día no trabajaba y no estaba allí para darles permiso.

Volvieron a casa con las manos vacías, pero supieron que la villana rosa se llevaba gente muerta de ese lugar y nadie sabía cómo, lo más probable era que trabajase allí, podría ser perfectamente la madre de Carla, eran de la misma edad, mas esta realmente no tenía tiempo ni hacía cosas o escapadas sospechosas, debían buscar más a fondo, había muchas más mujeres trabajando allí de enfermeras o cocineras, e incluso podría ser una de las pacientes con más habilidades e inteligencia que otros, tal vez haciéndose pasar por una loca sin serlo realmente.

La misma noche del día en el que Fu y Alfonso visitaron las morgues e investigaron, se pusieron a descansar tras anotar las pistas que tenían y hablar sobre ellas para enlazarlas a algo. Vieron útil conocer la identidad de la Flamenca, pero eso sería bastante complicado de saber, de modo que tendrían que ir investigando más sobre ello.

El chico rubio cenó, habló con su padre y Carla un rato y después se marchó a dormir. Las cosas parecían estar yendo bien para él a pesar de lo que pasó con Catarina, ahora por lo menos su padre se preocupaba por él y Carla no intentaba nada raro.

Se fue a dormir junto a los demás de la casa mientras los sirvientes recogían la cena.

Juan Alberto se metió en su cuarto y se puso el pijama como normalmente, ahora nos vamos a centrar en él por algo bastante interesante que ocurre a continuación.

Eran las doce y media de la noche cuando de pronto Plagg notó la magia extraña de la Flamenca, y como Alfonso estaba dormido y seguía enfadado con él prefirió no molestarle y seguir la fuente de la magia por sí solo. Salió por el balcón de la habitación del adolescente y pudo ver cómo una silueta saltaba hacia la cornisa de otro balcón que estaba por la otra parte de la fachada del cortijo. Algo iba a entrar por la habitación de Juan Alberto, que era la única que estaba en esa cara de la mansión junto al despacho y una sala de juegos que ya no se usaba mucho.

Mi compañero kwami acudió volando con cautela hasta el balcón del padre de Alfonso y pudo ver a la villana de rosa avanzando por el gran balcón para mirar a través de la ventana. Las cortinas estaban echadas y solo se podía ver por un hueco, dentro se veía a Juan Alberto ya con ropa de cama llevando el candil encendido a su mesilla de noche junto a su gran cama de color verde botella. La Flamenca miraba atentamente, y parecía estar algo más mansa que de costumbre, incluso un poco nerviosa. Entonces Plagg pudo ver cómo ella respiraba hondo y daba unos leves toquecitos en el cristal de la ventana.

El hombre de cabello negro se dio cuenta de que algo golpeó su ventana y acudió hasta allí, abriendo las cortinas de golpe, pero al hacerlo se topó de frente con la horrible máscara de la enemiga pública de Sevilla. Juan Alberto retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y quedó con cara de susto, pero ella no hizo nada más, solo se quedó ahí quieta, mirándole, tan solo puso su mano sobre el cristal, queriendo que le abriese la ventana, aunque él tenía apuro, quizá ella quería hacerle algo malo, pero si realmente eso quería no hubiese ido ahí directamente y encima llamándole como si nada.

Al final abrió la ventana y, sin saber qué decir miró a la Flamenca, hasta que al final pudo reaccionar.

-Eh... ¿quiere algo?-Pudo preguntar, aunque todavía con la cabeza en blanco, no todos los días un villano te hace una visita aparentemente pacífica.

-Buenas noches, para empezar,-Saludó la mujer rubia, sonriendo un poco.-siento molestarle a estas horas, supongo que estará enterado de quien soy.

-Claro que sé quien es usted, es la villana rara que ataca a la gente porque sí. ¿Qué hace en mi vivienda a tan altas horas de la madrugada? Me está asustando con esa horrible faz de pájaro que tiene.

-Sabe, mi máscara está ahí por algo, señor Avilés, si me la quito me temo que podrá reconocerme y dudo que eso sea apropiado, sin embargo puedo hacer otra cosa para no perturbarle.-La Flamenca se pasó la mano por la cara, haciendo que un destello rosa la cubriera, y al desaparecer la brillante luz rosada se pudo ver el rostro de la desalmada mujer, solo que un antifaz similar a los de Catarina y Gato Negro cubría alrededor de sus ojos, los cuales por fin se pudieron ver, ya que anteriormente los tapaban unas gafas redondas y tintadas en negro que estaban pegadas a la anterior máscara. La nueva era redondeada, rosa, con puntos blancos muy pequeños puestos por el borde y parecía mucho más normal que la anterior, que daba bastante miedo.-¿Mejor?

-Sí... Pero eso no explica el porqué de esta inesperada visita.-Contestó con seriedad el hombre, cruzándose de brazos, aunque a la vez se le había quedado mirando a los ojos, eran de un azul verdoso bastante claro, casi tirando a gris, y le resultaron bastante bonitos... pero familiares.

-Le conozco, Juan Alberto, y usted a mi, pero en persona, no de oídas o por los periódicos. Usted conoce a mi civil, pero ella no puede hablarle así como así por la situación, de modo que, si me deja pasar le detallaré más el asunto.

-Está bien, pase, pero hable en bajo, mi hijo y otra inquilina están durmiendo en habitaciones cercanas.

A pesar de que una asesina y villana estuviese entrando en sus aposentos, Juan Alberto se había quedado tranquilo, hacía tiempo que no mantenía una conversación como aquella con una mujer, a solas y cercana, pero iba a tener cuidado, pues podía ser peligrosa.

Plagg para seguirse enterando de todo eso entró tras ellos con cuidado y se escondió por ahí a prisa para no ser visto. Le preocupaba que ella pudiese notar su magia también, aunque quizá ya lo supiera de mucho antes...

Una vez los dos adultos entraron en la habitación y Plagg estuvo escondido, la conversación siguió.

-¿De qué me conoce señora...?-Empezaba a cuestionar de nuevo Juan Alberto, pero sin saber cómo nombrar a aquella mujer. Ella se rió y le interrumpió.

-Puedes tutearme si quieres,-Ella puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre mientras se le acercaba con una cara insinuante.-No elegí muy bien mi nombre de supervillana, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacerle? Creo que podrías llamarme solo Flamenca y ya está, no puedo decirte mi nombre real.

-¿De qué me conoces?-Repitió, aunque extrañándose de esos acercamientos, pudo deducir que ella estaba algo interesada en él, y no se equivocaba.

-Haces negocios con muchas personas, y muchas de ellas tienen esposas rubias o son mujeres rubias como yo, sin embargo casi todas pronto desaparecen de tu camino y yo te seguí la pista.

-¿Me acosas? ¿A qué se debe eso?

-No, no te equivoques, no se puede decir que te acose,-Explicaba con voz tranquilizadora y pacífica la Flamenca, mientras pasaba su mano del hombro del hombre a su cara, acariciando un poco su barba y luego mirándole a los labios.-si te digo más me descubrirás, de modo que iré al grano: te deseo, Juan Alberto, desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de convertirme en esta cosa.

Este se quedó callado, ninguna mujer le deseó después de la muerte de su esposa, o si lo hacía nadie se atrevía a comentarlo por su pérdida reciente, quien se atrevía a hacerlo era rechazada, sin embargo ya habían pasado dos años y tenía que superarlo ya y rehacer su vida, pero, ¿con una villana? ¡Ni siquiera sabía nada de ella!

-Discúlpame... mas dudo mucho que entre tú y yo pueda haber algo. ¡Eres malvada! No sé ni cómo estoy hablando contigo. Por no hablar de que hasta que no sepa quién demonios eres no te conozco en lo que a mi respecta.

-Escúchame, yo tampoco lo tengo fácil ahora mismo, tengo esposo y no puedo separarme de él por muchas cosas, está enfermo y si le dejo se deprimirá y morirá. Pero yo soy una mujer y también necesito sentirme como una, por eso lo que te propongo no es una relación ni nada por el estilo, solo... algo carnal.

Ella se había puesto bastante roja y había apartado su mano de Juan Alberto para pasársela por su propio pelo y dejarlo suelto, ya que llevaba un moño alto y pomposo atado con un lazo rosa y anaranjado. Su cabello era largo hasta el pecho, ondulado, rubio ceniza y con mechones rosas a causa de la magia. El hombre moreno la miraba atentamente, aún sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

Hacía años que no mantenía relaciones sexuales con nadie, y realmente esa mujer le estaba tentando enormemente, sin embargo, ¿estaba bien hacerlo?

-Creo que por muy hermosa y exuberante que seas no podría hacer algo así con una asesina, lo siento.-Intentó concluir la visita Juan Alberto.-Buenas noches Flamenca, ya sabes dónde está la... ventana.

-Tal vez si aceptas esto no sea una asesina nunca más, ahora solo deseo sentirme deseada, solo te quiero a ti, me gustas por encima de mi anticuado marido...-Ella puso una cara de tristeza notable, ¿quién sabe si mentía o no? Y si lo hacía, ¿por qué a Juan Alberto? ¿Tendría que ver con Alfonso y su identidad?  
Plagg no tenía ni idea de cómo podía sentirse el hombre aquel, pero debía estar bastante confuso, aunque por lo que pasaría después supongo que se aclaró. De momento solo se mantenía callado, pensativo, pero al final dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar a la Flamenca.

-Espero que no seas la típica buscafamas que miente por mi dinero y mis tierras.-Protestó repentinamente, tras estar un rato callado.

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso, es más, estoy segura de que poseo de mucho más dinero que tú.-Contestaba riendo un poco la mujer, mientras con magia hacía desaparecer su vestido y solo quedaba con un corsé ajustado y unas medias rosas ajustadas que eran las que llevaba normalmente bajo su pomposo traje.-¿Tengo que seguir intentando seducirte o qué?

-¡O-oye...! ¡Deja de desnudarte delante de mi!-Juan Alberto se fue alejando a la par que la Flamenca se acercaba a él con unos sensuales andares.

-¿Porqué? ¿A caso no te agrada?-Ella le arrinconó en una pared, le cogió una mano y se la puso en el seno izquierdo.-¿No quieres ver que tengo debajo de mi ropa interior?

-Flamenca... si me conoces sabrás que mi mujer falleció hace dos años, no puedo hacer esto...

-¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Han pasado dos años...-Le soltó de mala gana, poniéndole un gesto de desilusión y se giró, dándole la espalda.-Sé que la querías mucho, pero tienes que aceptar que ya no está...

-He estado con esa mujer treinta y dos años y planeaba estar muchos más con ella,-El adulto adoptaba un gesto triste y molesto a la vez mientras miraba al suelo y luego a la villana.- pero la muerte se la llevó temprano, ¡no puedo hacer que ese sentimiento desaparezca así porque sí!

-Tampoco puedes estar más tiempo así, tienes que rehacer tu vida o nunca serás feliz, o al menos pasarlo bien una noche...

Nuevamente el hombre se quedó callado, mirando la espalda semi desnuda de la mujer. Realmente le estaba provocando y no podría más. El caso estaba en que no la conocía, o al menos no la reconocía, y que por mucho que dijera de ser buena después de eso no quitaba lo que hizo en un pasado muy reciente.

Se quedó todo en absoluto silencio, y entonces Juan Alberto avanzó hacia la Flamenca, que seguía de espaldas a él. Le apartó el pelo a un lado, la agarró suavemente de los brazos y acercó sus labios a su cuello, besándolo un poco y luego subiendo hasta su oído.

-¿Porqué te interesa un hombre de cincuenta y dos años, viudo que además tiene menos dinero que tú?-Preguntaba en un susurro el adulto moreno.-Pareces mucho menor que yo.

-Lo soy...-Respondió la rubia en un pequeño jadeo, quedando sumisa ante él.-Siempre te he admirado y estuve enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, pero nunca pude tenerte... No me gusta meterme en relaciones ajenas y en ese momento estabas casado y yo igual...

-Entonces la muerte de mi esposa te ha venido de perlas...

-Dicho así suena muy mal...

-Pero no lo niegas.-Juan Alberto giró a la Flamenca en su dirección, quedando los dos frente a frente, y entonces él la acercó bruscamente, besándola con pasión. Ella se sorprendió enormemente, pero luego se dejó llevar y continuó el ardiente beso sin dudarlo, había esperado muchos años desde que le conoció para estar junto a Juan Alberto, y por fin lo había conseguido a pesar de las circunstancias.

Plagg decidió salir de ahí de inmediato y volver a la habitación de Alfonso sin que nadie le viera. Pensaba que su portador estaría dormido, pero justamente en ese momento estaba despertando mientras se sentaba en la cama, frotándose los ojos. No se veía nada, al menos él no podía ver mucho, solo por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas que entraba por la ventana. Pudo ver a Plagg brillar un poco, él mismo estaba emitiendo luz, aunque le cegaba un poco al rubio hasta que se acostumbrara a ello.

-¿Plagg?-Preguntaba adormilado el chico.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué te has despertado?

-No lo sé, pero tengo bastante sed y se me acabó el agua de la jarra, creo que bajaré a la cocina... ¿que hacías tú despierto a estas horas?

-Bueno, solo es la una menos cuarto, normalmente vas a dormir más tarde, y yo estaba presenciando algo muy extraño...

-Ya sabes porque duermo antes ahora... no tengo que ir a ninguna torre a ver a ninguna zorra vestida de bailaora.

-Oye oye, relájate niño, Catarina solo se defendió de los abusos de Gato Negro.

-Sí, y tanto tú como yo somos Gato Negro así que mayormente la culpa es tuya de que haya pasado todo esto. Pero no removamos más la porquería y dime qué has visto que es tan extraño.

-Como digas... Noté la magia de la Flamenca muy cerca en el edificio, así que seguí la pista del poder aquel y la vi en el balcón de tu padre espiándole, después ella llamó su atención golpeando el cristal de la ventana y él la abrió, primero se extrañó, ¡pero luego la dejó entrar! Y bueno, una cosa llegó a la otra y... estoy muy seguro de que van a hacer el amor.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Exclamó Alfonso, aunque en bajo para que no se le oyera, y se levantó de la cama de un salto.-¡¿Me estás diciendo en serio que ahora mismo mi padre y la maldita villana de Sevilla están... fornicando aquí al lado?!

-No exactamente, aunque será así en breves momentos.

-Estás demasiado tranquilo. ¿Y si esa loca planea algo contra mi familia? O peor... ¡¿Y si sabe que yo soy Gato Negro y viene a matarme?!

-¡Tranquilo! Ella parecía más preocupada por convencer a Juan Alberto para hacer cosas raras, le dijo que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía años antes de convertirse en villana, y no estaba mintiendo, se nota cuando miente.

-Igualmente hay que tener mucho cuidado, Plagg, puede no estar mintiendo en eso pero también tener malas intenciones...

-Sí, pero hoy no ha venido a eso, de hecho, relaciona conceptos... La morgue del manicomio ese, que la madre de Carla trabaje ahí, y que ella misma el otro día estuviese tan segura de que la Flamenca no iba a atacar a tu familia ni a la suya... ¡Todo encaja! Por no hablar de la magia extraña que noto cuando ella está en el cortijo.

-¿Crees que Isabel Burgos es la Flamenca? Eso es una tontería, esa señora es muy seria, muy poco activa y está todo el día o con su marido o trabajando desde que se instaló en Sevilla, ¿de dónde saca el tiempo entonces?

-Sabes, alguien con tales poderes como los nuestros es capaz de hacer muchas cosas a lo largo del día si se transforma, tú deberías saberlo... Así que por muchas cosas que diga que haga siempre puede hacer algo en unos minutos o menos. Fíjate en la pelea del otro día, ella se fue corriendo sin más, y seguramente fuera porque tenía cosas que hacer en su vida de civil y no quería que nadie sospechara de que había desaparecido.

-Eso me suena...-Alfonso recordó cuando Maricarmen en el baño del instituto le dijo que no podía ser Catarina porque hacía un montón de cosas como estudiar, trabajar y limpiar su casa y la tienda de sus padres, pero aplicando lo que le acababa de comentar Plagg, la chica tenía la torre del Oro prácticamente enfrente de ella, no tardaría más de cinco segundos en llegar transformada desde su casa a las almenas de la torre.

-Deberíamos dejar este tema, ¿tú no tenías sed?-Interrumpió Plagg los pensamientos del rubio.-Porque yo si me tomaba un poco de vino.

-¡Se acabó el vino para ti! Eres un borracho bastante problemático, no sé como una cosa tan enana puede guardar tanto alcohol y queso dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿A mi qué me cuentas? ¡No me puedes prohibir el vino! ¡Soy más de cinco mil años más mayor que tú y sé lo que hago!

Alfonso dejó de hacer caso a su kwami y se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa, yendo hasta su puerta. Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a uno de los múltiples pasillos de su gran vivienda, este era el más cercano a la cocina. Había cuatro escaleras que conectaban la planta de arriba con la de abajo que llevaban a distintas alas de la casa, dos de ellas se encontraban en el pasillo de las habitaciones de Alfonso y Carla, de estas dos escaleras una quedaba casi frente a la habitación del rubio que llevaba directamente a la entrada y el salón principal, y la otra por la que tenía que bajar estaba casi al final del pasillo, donde había un recodo en el que estaba la puerta del dormitorio de su padre. Lo malo es que antes de bajar por las escaleras pasó frente a dicha habitación y oyó unos desafortunados gemidos que parecían salir de una mujer, y luego algunos jadeos de su padre mientras ambos murmuraban algunas cosas que no se entendían bien. El pobre adolescente puso cara de profundo asco, y más al recordar que estaba deshonrando la memoria de su difunta madre, lo que le molestó mucho, pero no dijo ni hizo nada y simplemente bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Plagg le seguía tratando de no reírse, y al llegar a la cocina, se miraron los dos.

-No puede ser cierto...-Hablaba todavía el joven de ojos azules, algo traumatizado.-Es repulsivo... ¿cómo pueden...?

-Pues como lo hiciste tú con Catarina, juntando vuestros genitales humanos.-Plagg trataba de fastidiar a Alfonso, siempre fue así, no sé qué le motiva a hacer esas cosas.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero no alcanzo a entender porqué mi padre mantiene sexo tan deliberadamente con una enferma mental que va cargándose niños y gente inocente!

-Yo que sé... Coge el agua y vayámonos a descansar, mañana tu amada María del Carmen terminará los exámenes y el curso para venir aquí a trabajar, y entonces lo tendrás más fácil.

Alfonso solo suspiró, no sabía qué tenía aquello que ver, aunque venía de Plagg, no esperaba mucho más de él. Se llevó otra jarra de agua llena a su habitación, bebió y se fue a dormir. Increíblemente Plagg no había cogido alcohol, solo un trozo de queso que había por ahí, y luego también se durmió.

La Flamenca tramaba algo, pero no era con la familia del chico. Definitivamente no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que quería.

 **Continuará!**


	18. Luparia

**[Dado a los recientes acontecimientos en la segunda temporada debo hacer un pequeño cambio, que aunque lo cambie en el propio capítulo en el que lo puse la gran mayoría de personas lo habrá leído (aunque no os acordéis fijo), de modo que voy a explicároslo: Hace uno o dos capítulos dije que el maestro Fu en esta historia poseía aún los miraculous del pavo real y la mariposa, sin embargo se explica en el capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada que ambos se extraviaron cuando él era aún más joven, de modo que no los puede tener en esta historia ya que previamente los había perdido junto al libro de los héroes. Entonces haced como que no los tiene y ya está, si total, no van a aparecer más portadores aquí... ¿o sí?]**

* * *

Una noche más Marinette escuchaba a Tikki contar la historia de la anterior heroína que portaba el poder de la mariquita. Le pareció extraño que el padre de Alfonso y la Flamenca tuvieran ese tipo de relaciones, pero no comentó nada al respecto y siguió escuchando a su kwami.

 **Narra Tikki**.

María del Carmen finalmente acabó el curso antes que los demás e hizo los exámenes finales después de matarse a estudiar y hacer deberes como una loca, por suerte no tuvo que ejercer de heroína más veces ya que la Flamenca no hizo ningún movimiento sospechoso, a parte de tirarse al padre de Alfonso... y tampoco es que hubiera otras cosas que Gato Negro no pudiera hacer solo, como ella no quería verle simplemente dejó que él se encargara de las cosas mínimas que le ocurrieran a las personas que necesitasen algo de ayuda.

Cuando hizo los exámenes se sintió aliviada, pero aún así todavía no recibió sus notas, lo haría junto al resto de alumnos en unas semanas, mientras tanto había empezado a mudarse a la casa de los Avilés.

Era viernes por la tarde. Un carruaje llevaba a Maricarmen a la mansión Avilés, y en otro un poco más atrás en el camino iban los padres de Carla a ver a su hija y ver cómo iban los estudios de esta, ya que ahora Natalia se encargaba de enseñarla allí.  
La adolescente llegó la primera con su equipaje, ya habían acomodado su cuarto en el ala de los sirvientes de la planta baja y un sirviente le llevó las maletas hasta allí. Juan Alberto la esperaba en la puerta junto a su hijo Alfonso y también junto a Carla, aunque esta esperaba más a sus padres. Estos enseguida llegaron y también aparcó su carro junto al otro. Bajaron Andrés e Isabel Burgos de su carruaje. Ella con un abanico de plumas blanco y una enorme pamela blanca de plumas grises, ese día estaba siendo caluroso.  
El matrimonio se aproximó a Juan Alberto, el hombre le dio un apretón de manos a su amigo y la mujer solo extendió su mano y el de pelo negro la cogió para besar el dorso de esta, como siempre hacían, aunque por algún motivo el señor Avilés se quedó agarrando la mano de Isabel y la miró como si estuviera pensando en algo. Finalmente a esta le pareció raro y la apartó, poniendo una mueca rara.

—Dios santo,—Decía la mujer, extrañada.—Juan Alberto, no se ponga esos trajes tan oscuros con este calor, ¡se le va a achicharrar el cerebro! ¿Por qué se me queda mirando cual empanado? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Discúlpeme Isabel,—Respondió el adulto moreno, un tanto avergonzado, también apartándose.—me había parecido recordar algo y me he quedado en blanco un momento.

—¡Eh, sé que mi mujer es hermosa, pero es solo mía!—Bromeaba el adulto de pelo escaso y blanco mientras rodeaba con el brazo a su alta mujer, que rodó los ojos dando un suspiro, y los adultos se pusieron a hablar.

María del Carmen entre tanto se había puesto a hablar con Alfonso y Carla sobre el nuevo trabajo de la morena.

—Entonces creo que sabes que voy a ser tu doncella personal, Carla.—Decía Mari a la rubia.

—Sí, Alfonso me lo dijo,—Contestaba esta.—pero tranquila, no voy a maltratarte ni a decirte nada indebido, ahora se supone que soy buena.

—Me alegra oír eso, de todas maneras a partir de ahora estoy a tu completo servicio... o a _su_ completo servicio, señorita Burgos.—María del Carmen estaba contenta a pesar de tener que ser la criada de Carla, pero al menos trabajaba en unas buenas condiciones, cosa que otra gente de clase más baja no tenía la suerte de poder decir, a la adolescente le gustaba ese trabajo, y veía más cercana a la rubia prometida de Alfonso, solo esperaba que en privado no se volviera mala de repente, eso fastidiaría su racha de ''suerte''.

—Vaya, que servicial nada más llegar, bueno, quiero que te sientas cómoda, así que vamos a entrar y te enseñamos tu cuarto y la casa.

—Me alegra ver que ya os lleváis bien, sería muy incómodo si no lo hicierais.—Mencionaba Alfonso.

—Vamos entrando, chicos,—Decía Juan Alberto, yendo en camino a la puerta principal del cortijo seguido por Andrés e Isabel.—estar aquí fuera con este calor es un poco estúpido.

—Sí, además a usted le está afectando demasiado...—Respondió por lo bajo la marquesa, aún abanicándose.

—Ay, querida, olvida lo que ha pasado,—Se metió el marqués.—solo le ha dado un lapsus al pobre hombre, no ha sido para tanto...

Alfonso observó a Isabel, la cual estaba bajo sus sospechas de ser la Flamenca. Tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior a ella se le veía con el mismo carácter de siempre frente al señor Avilés, quien desde luego sí notó un parecido entre esas dos mujeres, no pasó por alto los detalles que la villana le dijo en ese entonces: que tenía un marido y se conocían entre sí por negocios desde hace mucho antes de que falleciera su esposa. Juan Alberto no entendía una cosa que dijo la Flamenca, si ella era Isabel, ¿por qué dijo que su marido estaba enfermo si se veía bien? ¿Estaba mintiendo para encubrirse? ¿O quizá no era ella y todos se estaban precipitando?

Acabaron por entrar todos en la mansión y los adultos se quedaron en el salón principal. Alfonso antes le había dicho a Plagg que vigilara de cerca a Isabel por si acaso y escuchara lo que decía, así que cuando todos los mayores estaban sentados en los sofás del salón tomando té y café con pastas se escondió por ahí para escuchar. Como yo le noté hice lo mismo y me escondí con él, tenía ganas de hablar con mi compañero, aunque tal vez Mari se preguntaría dónde estoy y sería sospechoso para ella decirle que me he encontrado a Plagg, el kwami de Gato Negro JUSTO EN ESTA CASA, qué casualidad...

Mi portadora de aquel entonces se fue con sus amigos a ver la casa y aprendérsela mientras un sirviente llevaba sus maletas para ayudarla, había tenido bastante suerte dentro de lo que cabía, estaría junto a gente que conocía y la trataba bien, aunque... probablemente cerca de su enemiga, pero a la vez cerca de su compañero de equipo, aunque no lo supiera.

Me reuní con Plagg en un sitio donde no se nos viera, detrás de las decoraciones de encima de la gran chimenea que había cerca en el salón.

—Hombre Tikki, que sorpresa que estés aquí.—Me saludó en bajo para que no nos oyeran.

—¡Hola Plagg! Te noté cerca y decidí esta vez ir contigo, sé que es imprudente para nuestros humanos pero estoy notando algo maligno y quería debatir contigo de qué se puede tratar.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que son idiotas?

—Casi todos lo son, menos mal que hay magia de por medio para que no se reconozcan... Pero no es momento para burlarnos de ellos...

—Está bien, pues vamos a espiar, que eso se nos da muy bien.

Nosotros nos pusimos a mirar su conversación, era de negocios y fue un poco aburrida, no te la contaré entera, Marinette, pero lo interesante sí. De pronto empezaron a hablar del matrimonio entre Carla y Alfonso, cosa que dijimos que se aplazaría hasta el siguiente año cuando el rubio terminara sus estudios al año siguiente.

—¿Entonces su hijo está bien con nuestra hija?—Preguntaba Andrés Burgos tras beber de su café.

—Conviven de maravilla,—Comenzaba a explicar Juan Alberto.—de momento no han tenido más problemas que los que tuvieron al instalarse Carla con nosotros.

—¿Ha notado algún tipo de conducta amorosa entre ellos?—Cuestionó esta vez Isabel, colocándose las gafas.

—Por parte de su hija sí, pero mi hijo aún no parece muy interesado, deberíamos darles más tiempo para que florezca el amor.

—Sí, no hay mucha prisa, aún son jóvenes.—El marqués reía.—Es que nuestra hija estaba deseosa por estar con él y mantener relaciones sexuales.

—Nos ha salido un poco fresca... pero al menos solo lo hace con quien será su marido.—La mujer tomó un sorbito de su té y luego miró fijamente a Juan Alberto.—No obstante... permítame decirle que existe un minúsculo problema en todo esto, y es esa joven doncella que acaba de contratar.

—¿María del Carmen Escobar? Si ella parece competente y educada.

—Por supuesto, no dudo que lo sea, pero según lo que nos comunicó usted en la carta de ayer con todos los detalles, esa chica estaba con Alfonso en el mismo instituto, son amigos cercanos y él mismo le propuso trabajar aquí. ¿No cree usted que Alfonso está tratando de mantenerla cerca suyo porque siente algo por ella?

—Mi hijo sabe de sobra que está comprometido con Carla, y aunque le guste esa chiquilla no se atreverá a hacer nada por la cuenta que le trae, de modo que puede confiar en que es un chico fiel y no romperemos nuestro acuerdo. Y si veo el más menor indicio de que está pasando algo entre esa doncella y Alfonso, será despedida de inmediato, créame.

—Muy bien, confiamos en usted, Juan Alberto.—Esta vez habló el señor Burgos, aunque su mujer se levantó de repente.

—Si me disculpan, voy al excusado.—Anunció esta y se fue de la sala de repente. Juan Alberto miró a Andrés, parecía querer decir algo.

—Perdóneme, pero, ¿usted está bien de salud?—Preguntó sin más, algo apresurado.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Tengo mal aspecto?

—¡Por supuesto que no, señor Burgos! Es solo que leí un artículo en el periódico que advertía de una enfermedad que se está propagando por Andalucía y está llegando a Sevilla, quería solo que tuviesen cuidado con ella.

—Vaya, ¡gracias por avisarme de ello! No suelo estar muy pendiente de los periódicos... ¿Y por qué está usted tan apurado? ¿No quiere que mi mujer lo sepa?

—Es que pensé que quizá a ella le asustaría saberlo... las mujeres son mucho más asustadizas y no quisiéramos que se estrese.

—Puede dar esa impresión, pero mi mujer es muy robusta, créame, incluso creo que le inquietaría mucho menos esta noticia que a mi, de hecho, es ''cirujana'' y trabaja en un hospital para locos.

—Ya veo, bueno, por si acaso no se lo mencione... o al menos que yo lo he dicho.

—Está algo raro hoy, ¿ha enfermado usted?

—No, por fortuna estoy sano, solo era preocupación, pero si estamos todos bien no hay por qué preocuparse...

A partir de ahí solo hablaron de las epidemias que había habido en un pasado cercano hasta que llegó Isabel y se sentó con ellos a hablar otra vez con normalidad. Nosotros no sacamos nada en claro, no notamos nada ahora, ni siquiera a nuestro compañero Wayzz, así que nos marchamos de allí rápidamente sin que nos vieran.

Plagg me contó que encontró al maestro Fu y estaba ayudando a Alfonso a descubrir a la Flamenca, este se había hecho pasar por su profesor de hípica para tener una buena excusa para estar con él a solas, y había funcionado, nadie sospechaba nada, o al menos eso parecía.  
Nosotros dos buscamos a nuestros portadores escondiéndonos para que no nos vieran juntos o uno de los dos viera al kwami del otro y sospechase, además Carla y los sirvientes también estarían por ahí, teníamos que encontrar una manera de escondernos con ellos sin que nos viera nadie.

Maricarmen y Alfonso estaban ya en la habitación de la chica mientras un sirviente dejaba las maletas y se marchaba. Carla se había ido para hablar con sus padres ya que antes no pudo saludarles bien, y mientras tanto, nosotros nos quedamos cerca de la puerta esperando a saber si podíamos volver con nuestros humanos, estando juntos sería peligroso volver con ellos. Yo debía contarle a Mari lo que dijeron sobre ella y debía tener cuidado, suponía que Plagg le diría lo mismo a Alfonso.

—Bueno, esta habitación no es tan grande como la mía, pero es para ti sola y no tienes que compartirla con ninguna otra empleada.—Le decía el rubio a la morena mientras ambos miraban la estancia.—Espero que estés bien aquí.

—Me siento muy agradecida por lo que habéis hecho tu padre y tú por mi, no sé cómo agradecértelo.—La chica sonreía complacida hacia su amigo y este le devolvía la sonrisa. Realmente al mirarla a los ojos sentía que cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella, no se había deshecho de ese sentimiento ni aún habiendo tenido relaciones con Catarina, como de costumbre él sospechaba que ellas eran la misma persona y una vez lo deseó mucho, sin embargo tenía muchas dudas y no podía confirmar algo así, pero si no lo fueran, ya tenía decidido de sobra que se quedaría con María del Carmen, porque a pesar de lo ocurrido, Catarina debía saber que él jamás le haría algo así, y no le dio ninguna oportunidad para explicarse siendo Gato Negro, pues ella no volvió a acudir a la torre del Oro los días que debía quedar con él.

—Me lo agradecerás todos los días con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes,—Le contestó Alfonso.—mientras estés feliz yo también lo estaré...

—Eso es un poco cursi.—Rió Mari, sonrojándose un poco.—Pero bueno, si eso te basta.

Se hizo un silencio algo raro, porque ambos se quedaron mirándose como empanados, entre risas tontas y sin saber qué decir. Hasta que el adolescente de ojos azules suspiró y decidió romper el silencio.

—En fin, Mari, tienes tu uniforme recién planchado sobre la cama, unos zapatos guardados en una caja, una cofia junto al vestido y el horario de Carla sobre el escritorio, ahí tienes un montón de cosas como hojas de papel para pintar o escribir, carboncillos, una pluma, un tintero y borradores.

—Oh, así que mi talla de pie era para los zapatos...—Respondió ella, teniendo una revelación.—En la entrevista me imaginé una cosa muy rara.

—No, claro que no era nada raro.—Alfonso se rió un poco.—Solo era para tener todo de tu talla respectiva.

—Pues ya me lo probaré y te diré qué tal. Todo esto me impresiona mucho, espero hacerlo todo correctamente y que no me echen.

—Lo harás muy bien, créeme.—El rubio puso una mano sobre el hombro de Maricarmen y volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente, aunque esta vez con más timidez.

Un carraspeo se oyó desde la puerta de la habitación que aún estaba abierta. Los dos adolescentes miraron hacia allí y estaba Isabel mirándoles junto a Carla. La adulta se mantenía seria, con una mirada acusatoria.

—Mi marido y yo vamos a partir ya de nuevo.—La mujer directamente habló a María del Carmen.—Espero que sepas tratar a mi hija y satisfacer sus necesidades, no quisiera que en ningún momento le falte de nada, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto señora Burgos, estaré para su hija en cualquier momento para cualquier cosa.—Le hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinándose mientras agarraba los pliegues de su vestido y los levantaba un poco.—Tengan un buen viaje.

Sin decir nada más hacia la morena, Isabel miraba seriamente sin expresar nada en concreto. Acto seguido miró a su hija y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Adiós Carla, si sucede cualquier cosa o quieres que volvamos para verte solo envíanos una carta a papá y a mi, te quiero, hija.—Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha rubia y después puso su mirada en Alfonso, quien se había quedado muy callado.—Adiós a ti también, Alfonso querido, cuida bien igual de mi hija, debes ser un buen esposo para ella, ¿me has oído bien?

—Eh... Sí, Isabel...—Respondió nervioso el chico rubio.—¡Que tengan un buen viaje!

La mujer se fue sin decir nada más y abandonó el cortijo junto a su marido Andrés. No se había despedido de Maricarmen pues para ella los sirvientes no valían nada, además la presencia de otra chica joven en la casa inquietaba a la madre de Carla, pues podría competir contra ella, sin embargo aquí no podía hacer nada Isabel, pues el chico sabía bien de quién estaba enamorado y su hija no era precisamente del tipo de personas a las que le gustaran los hombres.

—Dios, tu madre si que sabe crear tensión.—Comentó Alfonso hacia Carla, relajándose cuando se marchó la mujer.

—Lo sé, hace tiempo que está muy rara, ya te lo comenté Alfonsín.—Contestó esta, cruzándose de brazos, luego miró a Maricarmen.—No te preocupes si ella te trata como si no existieras o solo fueras un objeto útil más de la casa, para mi madre los sirvientes solo son eso, gente que sirve a otra gente, con esa educación normal que yo saliera así de estúpida, tal y como ella me crió.

—Supongo que me debo acostumbrar a que los nobles me hablen así, ahora es lo que soy, una trabajadora.—Mari había asimilado ya su postura al estar en esa situación y sabía de sobra cómo sería tratada, así que no le importaba demasiado si con ello podría enviar dinero a su familia.

—Eres una trabajadora, sí,—Afirmaba Alfonso, mirando hacia su amiga.—pero también un ser humano, mi padre te trataría bien, ahora de repente es amable con todo el mundo, incluidos los sirvientes. No debes preocuparte por eso, en esta casa los trabajadores nunca han sido tratados mal, vas a sentirte muy a gusto, yo me encargaré de que lo estés.

—Gracias de nuevo...

—Uuy, si queréis me voy y os dejo solos, ¿eh?—Carla ponía una cara un tanto sugerente, a lo que tanto Alfonso como Maricarmen se miraron de reojo, incómodos, y luego miraron a la rubia.

—No creo que eso sea necesario ahora...—Comentó Mari, un poco roja.—¿y tú insinuando este tipo de cosas no estás celosa ni nada...? El otro día en el cumpleaños tampoco parecías estarlo en absoluto.

—Verás, Alfonso y yo no nos gustamos el uno al otro, yo me estaba mintiendo a mi misma para obligarme a que me gustara por el trato que hicieron nuestros padres para juntar las familias, no obstante ya que ninguno de los dos somos capaces de amarnos el uno al otro simplemente fingiremos hasta que sepamos cómo solucionarlo. De modo que si tenéis ganas de estar a solas os cubriré, será fácil siendo Maricarmen mi doncella personal.

—¡C-Carla...!—El joven rubio estaba como un tomate, su amiga insinuaba sin tapujos que ellos dos tenían algo.—Mari y yo no tenemos... nada...

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué pasa con lo que dijiste...?—Alfonso corrió hasta su prometida y le tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Mejor nos vamos para que te cambies y tal, Mari!—Exclamó el chico, otra vez bastante nervioso, pues no quería que Carla dijese nada a Maricarmen sobre lo que le dijo la otra vez al pedirle los preservativos para Catarina. Si le decía eso sospecharían de él.—No queremos entretenerte más...

—Está bien...—Entonces los dos rubios se marcharon de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Maricarmen solo pudo suspirar y entonces decidió empezar a vestirse con su traje de sirvienta. Debía presentarse a todos los demás sirvientes e ir a atender a Carla.

Ya que se había quedado sola yo entré en la habitación atravesando la puerta. Plagg se iría a esconder ya con Alfonso o bien en su cuarto hasta que él se encontrara solo sin nadie que pudiera pillarlo. Mari me vio y puso una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Qué hacías fuera, Tikki? Pensaba que estabas en mi bolsillo...—Me dijo y miró su propio vestido, ya que creo que estaba esperando antes que yo saliera para quitárselo y ponerse el de doncella.

—Había sentido una magia extraña y he ido a ver qué era...—Contesté para excusarme, no podía contarle la verdad sobre que estaba con el kwami de Gato Negro, si no sospecharía o se daría cuenta enseguida, aunque tal vez decir lo que dije no era lo más oportuno tampoco.

—¿Magia extraña? ¿Quieres decir que sentiste a alguien como tú cerca...?—Como pensé, metí la pata, debí haber pensado mejor una coartada, a pesar de ser unos seres sabios, ancestrales e inmortales también tenemos nuestras cagadas...

—No exactamente igual que yo, algo como la magia de la Flamenca, pero se fue enseguida, estoy segura de que no es nada...

—¡Lo es!—Mari pareció ponerse nerviosa, pero no habló en alto para que no se la oyese fuera de la habitación.—La madre de Carla se acaba de ir y es una persona muy sospechosa, ¿no crees que puede ser ella...?

—No lo sé, pero lo que tengo claro es que esa mujer está muy pendiente de ti por lo de su hija y Alfonso, sospecha de ti y ha advertido a Juan Alberto para que te vigile por si haces acercamientos extraños con ese chico.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo ''acercamientos extraños'' con Alfonso? Somos amigos, él mismo ha dicho antes que no tenemos nada, o al menos creo que está intentando olvidarse de sus sentimientos por mi.

—No sé, la última vez que apareció la Flamenca casi le besaste, pero no hemos hablado de ello ni sé exactamente cómo te sientes ahora.

—Pues no me siento muy bien, la verdad, Alfonso... me atrae, sí, pero ya sabes lo que me pasa con Gato Negro. Me trató muy mal aquella vez, pero estoy segura de que no fue culpa suya y aún siento algo por él. Además la situación con Alfonso no es la más adecuada, está en juego mi trabajo.

—Entonces lo mejor es que te concentres por ahora en tu trabajo, como te he dicho, los adultos tienen un ojo puesto en ti, mejor no intentes nada raro con él, mantente distante, al menos dentro de la casa.

—Eso pensaba hacer, no quiero perder este empleo por algo tan descabellado, pero eso que dijo Carla antes... creo que no estabas, pero ella dijo que no le gusta Alfonso y que nos cubriría si queremos estar solos, pero aún así no tengo planeado acercarme más de lo debido.

—Haces bien, solo ten cuidado y ya está, ahora mejor cámbiate y ponte a trabajar, creo que te están esperando, no es conveniente que les hagas esperar más.

Ella asintió y se empezó a vestir tranquilamente. Se recogió el pelo en la cofia y después salió del cuarto, yo me quedé en su bolsillo. Buscó a Carla, que se encontraba en el salón esperando junto a Juan Alberto y Alfonso, sentados en un sofá.

—Ya estás aquí, Maricarmen.—Dijo serenamente el adulto mientras se levantaba.—Carla te enseñará el resto de la casa, ella misma se ofreció. Recuerda lo que te dije hace unos días, tienes tus horas de descanso y el horario de Carla, tendrás que vestirla, maquillarla y hacer todo lo que te pida.

—De acuerdo.—Contestó esta, tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible.—Muchas gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad, señor Avilés.

—No es nada, espero que te encuentres cómoda trabajando.—El adulto luego miró a la chica rubia.—Y tú, Carla, no te pases con lo que le pidas, tiene tu edad y habrá cosas en las que solo un adulto puede echarte una mano, así que sé razonable con eso.

—¡Claro suegro! La trataré bien, lo juro.—Contestó sonriente esta, levantándose también de donde estaba sentada y agarró la muñeca de Maricarmen de repente.—¡Ven! Te enseñaré la casa y mi cuarto.

—¡A mi cuarto no paséis!—Pidió avergonzado Alfonso.—Ya lo enseñaré cuando sea, yo tengo que ir a montar a caballo con el señor Fu ahora y no puedo acompañaros.

—Vaaale, nada de entrar a tu cuarto, qué remilgado.

—Al mío tampoco paséis, no es necesario.—Dijo seriamente el adulto de pelo moreno.—Yo iré a hacer algunas cosas a mi despacho, tratad de molestar lo menos posible.

—Sí sí, ¡vamos Mari!—La adolescente de la coleta se llevó a la del moño corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Mientras, Alfonso decidió irse sin más, ya que Fu le estaba esperando. Irían a montar a caballo, esta vez no explorarían más ni buscarían evidencias sobre la identidad real de la Flamenca.

Cuando ya todo el mundo se fue por su lado, Juan Alberto supongo que se fue a su despacho, ninguno de nosotros estaba allí para comprobarlo. Mari se fue con Carla a ver la casa, y Alfonso esperó a Fu en las cuadras de los caballos fuera de la mansión.

Al encontrarse los dos se encaminaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde casi no había casas, pero sí vivía gente muy peculiar viviendo en parcelas o pequeñas viviendas casi conectadas. En Sevilla había un barrio gitano en el que muchas familias vivían y vendían cosas que cultivaban en sus huertos, como sandías o melones, además de que también cosían, confeccionaban ropa y objetos útiles y se ganaban la vida de ello. Me da pena decir que en ese entonces era como una especie de gueto, porque el resto de personas de raza blanca no les permitía vivir en el centro o cerca de viviendas de lo que ellos consideraban gente ''normal'', así que los gitanos debían vivir apartados del resto de personas y comenzaron a tenerle un poco de rencor a todo el que no era de su raza, incluso tenían por costumbre casarse entre ellos aunque fueran familiares para hacer perdurar la raza por los siglos venideros, sin embargo otras personas ya a finales de este siglo no lo veían demasiado bien, sí veían bien en ocasiones concertar matrimonios en beneficios de familias ricas como en el caso de Alfonso y Carla, pero no entre familia, y ya era algo que inquietaba a las otras razas.

 **Intervención de Marinette:**

—Espera, Tikki, si en esa época eran racistas, ¿porqué la gente no se metía con Alba y Milo si ella era musulmana de Marruecos y él cubano?—Preguntaba Marinette, confusa.

—Muchas personas lo eran más que ahora, pero no todas,—Explicaba Tikki.—y con los musulmanes no tenían muchos problemas porque no son tan problemáticos o escandalosos como lo pueden ser los gitanos, al menos según esa gente, claro. Alba y sus padres decidieron igualmente no hacer notar su religión, al menos no fuera de su casa, y abandonar algunas tradiciones para verse más normales para los españoles conservadores. Y con Milo no había problema porque Cuba en ese momento seguía siendo una colonia española y la gente venida de colonias españolas no era mal recibida ahí, además adoptaba la misma religión que ellos. Y a pesar de que los gitanos crean en la religión católica, sus maneras de expresar su fe y su cultura y tradiciones en general no eran bien recibidas por los ultra católicos tanto de España como en gran parte de Europa.

—Me suena a la película del Jorobado de Notre Dame, que el juez Frollo odiaba a los gitanos y que merodearan por París porque eran muy vulgares, pero luego acabó enamorado de una de ellos y se odiaba a sí mismo, aunque no sé exactamente en qué año está basada esa película y en qué grado podía ser cierto eso.

—Pues se mira en Google...—Tikki cogió el móvil de Marinette y se puso a buscar información.—¡Ahá! El año en el que está basada esa película es el mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos... Justamente cuatrocientos años antes de la historia de Maricarmen y Alfonso.

—¿Y la gente seguía siendo así con los gitanos hace tan solo un siglo y pico?

—Sigue siendo así ahora, no te digo más, solo que son mucho menos radicales que ese villano de Disney, ahora solo a algunas personas les molesta su actitud y muchas cosas que hacen como robar en ocasiones por necesidad, pero los dejan vivir y desde luego no les impiden alojarse en el centro de las ciudades.

—Me da algo de pena... Pero a todo esto, ¿por qué estabas hablándome sobre los gitanos?

—Ya lo verás en la historia, pero que no te de pena, la raza gitana es positiva y en ocasiones se alejan ellos mismos de la raza blanca por las confrontaciones del pasado y por sus costumbres, son extravagantes y tienen sus propias leyes, no les importa la opinión de los demás, y a día de hoy son así, antes eran mucho menos notorios e intentaban ocultarse de otras personas que no les aceptaban.

 **Narra Tikki:**

Por aquella época ya los gitanos se estaban amoldando a la sociedad europea y sus cambios, no luchaban tanto por su derecho a la integración, tan solo querían que les dejaran hacer su vida sin meterse con ellos, y el resto de la gente se acostumbró a su lejana presencia y a que vendieran romero y melones por las calles, o que recogieran la chatarra o limpiaran los carros de la gente rica, cosa que suena como un gran estereotipo, pero era cierto, y a día hoy en España eso es más frecuente, pero a nadie le molesta, es más les gusta. En ese entonces seguían existiendo muchos problemas, pero mientras unos no se acercaran a los otros de manera amenazante, estos no estallarían. Luego estaba la gente que se respetaba mutuamente, los que aprendieron a convivir juntos y se dieron cuenta de que todos eran humanos y merecían el mismo respeto a pesar de que vivieran de maneras distintas. Y no estoy hablando de solo europeos súper conservadores que odiaban gitanos, también había gitanos que odiaban a los ''payos'' como ellos llaman a los que no son de su raza. Como siempre sucede, las nuevas generaciones son las más tolerantes, y Alfonso solía ir al barrio gitano para pasear y comprar cosas que le gustaban. Él no tenía ningún tipo de problema con estas personas que se ganaban la vida honradamente y a ellos no les molestaba ver al muchacho pasear por allí, ya que él era buena persona.

Caminó por un mercadillo con su caballo agarrado por el arnés, por ahí había mucha gente y no quería que se le descontrolara el caballo. Fu iba detrás de la misma manera con su caballo también, ambos miraban los puestos y veían todo tipo de cosas, como mantones de manila* hechos a mano, otro tipo de ropa, trajes de flamenca súper pomposos y coloridos, y luego también había puestos de comida, sobre todo dulces recién hechos que hacían las gitanas más jóvenes en sus casas mientras que las más mayores o ancianas se dedicaban a coser.  
Más alejados del gentío y las tiendas de ropa y dulces estaban los tenderetes de frutas o especias, incluso carne de animales que también tenían y armas de caza, estos puestos eran más llevados por hombres.

El joven rubio se detuvo frente a un puesto de dulces artesanos, allí solía comprar algunos dulces para merendar o bien para saludar a la tendera, quien era una mujer mayor de unos treinta y muchos años.

—¡Buenas tardes Alfonso!—Exclamaba la mujer de piel tostada, ojos marrón claro y pelo negro como el carbón, rizado que le llegaba hasta por lo menos debajo del trasero.—¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

—¡Hola María Jesús!—Saludó de vuelta el adolescente.—Solo he venido a por algunos dulces, hoy tengo entrenamiento con mi profesor de hípica y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo.

—Oh, pues mira, tengo bollos de azúcar y crema que te van a quitar el sentido. También tengo rosquillas de anís, galletas caseras y bollos de chocolate, ¿qué quieres?

—Me llevaré un bollo de esos de azúcar y crema y unas galletas.—El chico sacó su billetera de su bolsillo interior y esperó a que le dijeran el precio.—Señor Fu, ¿quiere algo usted? Se lo puedo comprar.

—La verdad es que tengo hambre, pero no voy a dejar que me pagues nada, muchacho.—Contestó el maestro Fu, intentando sacar su bolsa de monedas de su bolsillo, sin embargo Alfonso le detuvo.

—Insisto, me está ayudando mucho y quiero agradecérselo.

—Está bien, como quieras... ¡pero otro día yo te invitaré a algo!... Quiero unas rosquillas, que tienen muy buena pinta.

Alfonso se rió y entonces pagó lo que debía y cogió los dulces. Se despidió de la tendera y entonces salieron del mercadillo para ir a un descampado que había próximo allí para practicar con los caballos. Se quedaron a la sombra de un árbol merendando y después de acabar empezaron con las clases.  
Algunos niños curiosos se querían acercar a ver los hermosos animales, y se quedaban impresionados viendo al joven rubio y su profesor montarlos.  
Cuando se acabó la clase, aún era algo pronto para llegar, así que decidieron dar unos paseos en caballo a los niños que querían montar también. Definitivamente Alfonso se llevaba muy bien con la gente de ese barrio, y eran mucho más alegres que las aburridas personas del centro.

Tras una feliz y alegre tarde, el chico se tenía que ir ya y volver a casa, y tanto él como el maestro Fu caminaron por el único camino de tierra que les llevaba al cortijo, aunque aún estaban un poco lejos cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos del poblado gitano que habían dejado atrás hacía unos pocos minutos. Los dos se miraron e inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta para ver qué ocurría.

Al llegar prácticamente cabalgando a toda velocidad, el adulto y el adolescente llegaron hasta el sitio y vieron un montón de humo salir de una casa, pero esta vez no era humo rosa, si no humo negro. Se escondieron tras una casa en la que no había nadie y Alfonso acto seguido se transformó en Gato Negro.  
Fu se quedó cuidando lejos a los caballos para que no se asustaran de nuevo ante los gritos del gentío, y el joven rubio fue a la zona donde había tanto humo. Gato Negro intentó disipar el humo girando su bastón frente a la casa para ver si había alguien a quien salvar, pero vio que había una figura dentro que estaba cogiendo en brazos a un joven. Al salir se pudo ver que era una chica de piel morena, enmascarada con una máscara gris oscura y puntiaguda, orejas de lobo grises oscuras con las puntas blancas, y un pelo largo, negro y ligeramente ondulado con las puntas blancas, que estaba recogido casi al final de este en una trenza semi-deshecha. Por la parte de delante de su pelo tenía dos pequeñas trenzas a ambos lados de su cara, recogidas en lazos plateados, y su flequillo era recto por encima de las cejas. Vestía un traje que consistía en una camisa gris oscura de manga larga ajustada con los hombros al descubierto y flecos redondeados blancos que pasaban por encima de su pecho y todo el borde superior de la camisa. Su abdomen estaba al aire ya que la camisa era corta hasta el ombligo y en los bordes inferiores de la camisa había colgados unos pequeños círculos planos y plateados parecidos a monedas finas que parecían hechos de algún metal y tintineaban al chocarse entre sí. Llevaba también una falda que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y llevaba en su extremo las mismas decoraciones que la camisa, luego llevaba una medias gruesas grises con rayas blancas a los lados de cada pierna, estas al llegar a los pies se mimetizaban con las botas del mismo color con las puntas blancas. La falda por encima llevaba una faja gris y blanca que por detrás se convertía en una cola plana parecida a la de Gato Negro, pero con forma de cola de lobo.

Esa chica parecía ser otra superheroína, a Alfonso transformado le llamó la atención, parecía guapa, pero le gustó más encontrar a otro héroe que formara equipo con él mientras Catarina no estuviese. La nueva heroína había sacado a la familia que estaba haciendo la cena en su casa y casi incendian la cocina, pero por suerte ella lo había podido apagar todo antes y les sacó para que no respiraran el humo.

Gato Negro se acercó a ella, viendo como la gente le agradecía todo y le preguntaba quién era.

—No me deis las gracias, ¡estoy aquí para salvaros!—Gritaba ella eufórica entre aplausos y vitoreos.

—Oye, ¿eres una nueva heroína?—Preguntó el rubio tras acercarse y darle con el dedo en el hombro.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres Gato Negro! ¡Qué genial!—Esta le dio un fuerte abrazo y al apartarse le miró contenta mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.—Yo soy Luparia, y en efecto, soy una nueva heroína de Sevilla, precisamente quería que Catarina y tú hicierais equipo conmigo, ¡sería maravilloso!

—Estaría encantado, claro, ¿cuándo te han dado poderes?

—Hace muy poquito, unos escasos días, pero ya hablaremos, ¡me tengo que ir, otro día charlaremos con más tranquilidad!—La chica directamente se fue corriendo de allí hasta desaparecer, y Alfonso se quedó extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros y se marchó de vuelta con Fu.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Has vuelto rápido.—Preguntaba el hombre adulto.

—Sí... No me había dicho que le dio un miraculous a otra persona, acabo de encontrarme otra heroína como Catarina y yo.—El chico, destransformándose tras ver que no había nadie cerca se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? No no, yo no le he dado ningún otro miraculous a nadie...

—Entonces debe ser de una caja que usted no tenga, porque estaba salvando a la gente, no parecía una villana como la Flamenca, además tenía mi edad más o menos.

—Eso es muy raro, puesto a que las otras cajas con más miraculous están siendo protegidas por otras personas en otros lugares más lejanos del mundo, hay una en cada continente... Por casualidad, ¿qué aspecto tenía? ¿Era algún animal?

—Sí, parecía un perro o un lobo, no estoy muy seguro...

—Hm... lo más parecido que hay en mi caja es el perro, pero no se lo di aún a nadie, y el lobo no está.

—Bueno, me encargaré de preguntarle más a fondo la próxima vez que nos veamos, o si no tendré cuidado...

El maestro asintió quedándose pensativo mientras volvían a montarse en los caballos para irse a casa.  
¿Algún miraculous de otra caja se habría extraviado hasta llegar a las manos de esa chica? ¿Sería una reliquia familiar o algo de herencia? ¿Qué podía ser esa chica?  
Ni si quiera el maestro Fu lo sabía...

 **Continuará.**

 ***Mantón de manila: pañuelo grande tradicional de España con flecos bordado con flores u otras cosas, se pone como un poncho, pero no tiene ninguna apertura en medio.**


	19. Primer día como doncella

**[¡Hola! Quería daros las gracias a los que aún ponéis reviews, me encanta que sigáis el fanfic aún a pesar de que tarde tantísimo en actualizar. Últimamente estoy trabajando mucho haciendo dibujos por encargo para poder pagarme la ilustradora de mi novela, irónicamente yo no puedo ilustrar mi libro porque no dibujo profesionalmente y no quedaría muy bien que yo lo hiciera, en cualquier caso estoy esforzándome para publicar mi propia novela y ahora me estoy concentrando en acabar los dos capítulos que me quedan, ya que literalmente este fanfic tiene más palabras que el libro y eso no puede ser. Espero que lo comprendáis ya que es un proyecto en el que puse mucha ilusión y empeño, pero no dejaré de lado esta historia, esta será la única a la que le preste especial atención porque es muy extensa, va a tener muchísimos más capítulos y cosas interesantes y estoy planteándome pasarla a cómic cuando tenga todo lo necesario.  
** **Y de nuevo gracias por comentar todos los que lo hacéis, y en especial a la persona que prometió comentarme en todos los capítulos, ¡te lo agradezco muchísimo!]**

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en su cuarto por la noche. Ya se había metido en la cama para dormir cuando de pronto Plagg apareció delante suya y le miró de manera sugerente.

—¿Estás esperando algo, verdad?—Preguntaba el kwami al chico rubio de ojos verdes.

—¡Claro que sí! Me has dejado con la intriga, aunque cuentes historias de pena quiero saber qué ocurrió con Alfonso y Maricarmen...

—Bien bien... pues abre bien las orejas y escúchame, me explicaré mejor si me das camembert.

—Me acabo de meter en la cama, Plagg, ya sabes de sobra dónde está todo en esta casa.

—Meh, ya iré después, me da pereza.

—Como quieras... ¡entonces empieza ya!

—Vaaaale...

 **Narra Plagg:**

Pueees después de todo lo que pasó en el barrio gitano como te conté, Fu y Alfonso volvieron al cortijo un poco antes de la hora de cenar. Juan Alberto ya se estaba preocupando un poco porque ellos estaban tardando mucho. Entre tanto, Carla se había puesto a enseñar todos los rincones de la casa a María del Carmen, exceptuando las habitaciones de Alfonso y su padre a petición de ellos. También le enseñó algunas cosas a su nueva doncella para que aprendiera a peinarla como le gustaba e incluso conocerse un poco mejor entre ellas.  
Carla sentía que tenía una buena amiga ahora... y una buena oportunidad para comprobar si le atraían las chicas realmente, porque veía atractiva a Maricarmen físicamente, pero con eso no era suficiente. Como Alfonso le dijo que no tenían nada, a la rubia se le ocurrió la buena idea de intentar algo con la morena, y lo tendría mucho más fácil, ya que era su doncella y debía hacer lo que se le pidiera en todo momento.

Yo debía hablar con Alfonso aún sobre lo que oí en la conversación de los padres de Carla con Juan Alberto, porque estaba bastante seguro de que con Mari en la casa este chico tan bobo no se iba a retener, la amaba demasiado y le daban igual los riesgos, pero no sabía que si le pillaban todas las malas consecuencias irían para ella.

Juan Alberto y Natalia, la institutriz que hacía tiempo que no salía y ahora la voy a mencionar porque quiero, estaban en el salón tras la llegada de Alfonso, este les contó la verdad, que fueron al barrio gitano, hubo un pequeño incendio allí y por eso se retrasaron. Al padre del chico rubio no le gustaba nada que su hijo fuera a ese lugar, y antes, cuando era malvado con él, se lo decía constantemente e incluso le amenazaba con que no volviera a pisar ese asqueroso sitio o le castigaría severamente. Alfonso estuvo una temporada sin ir, pero ese día volvió porque sabía que ahora Juan Alberto era más permisivo con él.  
Y la reacción fue más o menos como esperaba el muchacho de su padre, simplemente se sintió un poco molesto, pero le advirtió de que los gitanos son ladrones y le pueden robar, e incluso podrían hacerle daño. Le dijo lo mismo de siempre pero con un tono más amable y que se notaba que tenía el objetivo de protegerle y no reñirle ni prohibirle cosas sin un motivo aparente.

Después de la charla se sentaron a cenar en el salón todos excepto Fu que se tuvo que marchar, pero Carla era la única que faltaba. A su vez, la muchacha rubia se encontraba en el piso de arriba de la mansión, concretamente en su cuarto, y con ella estaba Maricarmen. La hija de los marqueses le estaba comentando cosas para coger confianzas con ella, y todo esto mientras la morena le daba un masaje en los pies mientras ambas estaban en la cama de Carla, esta echada y la otra sentada en el borde, con los pies de su reciente amiga en su regazo.  
Mari estaba en ese momento masajeando el pie derecho de la rubia, ambas parecían estar cómodas y para nada avergonzadas por la situación, dado a que Carla había sido quien le pidió aquello a su nueva doncella y esta lo hacía como su trabajo, igualmente no era algo que le molestase.

—¿Entonces Alfonso y tú no tenéis nada?—Preguntaba Carla a María del Carmen.—Yo no sé mucho de amor, pero vuestras miradas evidenciaban lo contrario.

—Solo somos amigos,—Respondía aún con un gesto tranquilo la joven de ojos verdes.—aunque él sí está interesado en mi, pero por diversas razones no puedo corresponderle.

—¿Y puedo conocer esas razones?

—Sí, obviamente la primera y más importante es que está comprometido usted, y aunque no os améis vuestros padres tienen un importante acuerdo y yo no soy quien para meterme en ello... La segunda es que sencillamente yo cuando le rechacé me sentía atraída por otra persona, y aunque ahora no, sigue estando el primer problema.

—Bueno, con eso entonces creo que no te debes preocupar, yo he leído algunos libros en los que la doncella acaba casándose con el noble, o el sirviente con la dama, y siempre acaban bien sus romances.

—No son más que eso las historias que lee, historias, que alguien se inventó para que la triste realidad no sea tan abrumadora para las personas reales, señorita Burgos.

—Mas las fantasías a veces se pueden cumplir querida María del Carmen...

—¿Por qué insiste tanto en ello? ¿Desea tanto que Alfonso y yo lleguemos a algo?

—No, si no sientes nada por él claro que no, solo lo digo para que no te pienses que lo tienes complicado con alguien de la nobleza...

Mari no sabía qué quería decir Carla con aquello, pero entonces la rubia bajó sus piernas de su regazo cuando terminó su masaje. Se sentó más cerca de la morena y le sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Le ha gustado el masaje?—Preguntó Maricarmen esquivando el tema anterior.—¿Quiere que le masajee en algún otro sitio?

—Sí, me duele la espalda un poco del corsé, eres muy atenta, me encanta, pero deja de ser tan formal cuando estemos a solas, somos amigas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, pero es mi trabajo, no puedo tratarla de manera informal.

—Ya, pero también como parte de tu trabajo debes hacerme caso, así que a partir de ahora cuando estemos solas me tratarás de tú a tú, ¡sin excepciones!—Carla sonreía amistosa mientras se levantaba de la cama. Mari imitó el gesto para ayudar a Carla a desvestirse, ya que esta necesitaba quitarse toda esa molesta ropa victoriana tan pomposa para que nuestra protagonista le hiciera el masaje. La rubia estaba esperando el mejor y más íntimo momento entre ella y su nueva y hermosa sirvienta para descubrir su sexualidad, y quería formar un ambiente adecuado para que la otra no se espantase.

—Muy bien, Carla, ya que tú me lo has pedido te hablaré normal, pero solo en privado, no quiero que me despidan.—Hablaba la adolescente morena, comenzando a quitarle el vestido con cuidado a la muchacha de ojos marrones.

Al final la hija de los marqueses de Burgos se quedó en la ropa interior de la época: un corsé apretado en su torso, el cual le elevaba también los pechos, y luego llevaba unos pololos, esos pantalones cortos blancos con un montón de encaje pero que en realidad son bragas muy largas de ese siglo, pues eso. A Mari le había costado un poco quitarle la cosa esa de hierro que se ponían las chicas debajo del vestido para que abultara... no sé como se llama ni me importa realmente...

 **Intervención de Adrien:**

—¿Eso es muy relevante para la historia...?—Dijo el chico rubio, cansado de la narración pesada de su kwami.—Quiero decir... ¿Puedes continuar sin describirme cómo es la ropa interior de Carla y decirme qué pasó luego?

—Ay, niño, tú lo que quieres es oír el yuri...—Rió Plagg, que había sacado un trozo de camembert de algún sitio, porque no había salido de la sala.

—¿Entonces lo habrá realmente?

—Ah, espera a que lleguemos, prometo que será pronto...

 **Vuelve a narrar Plagg:**

Dejando de lado las bragas largas de Carla, Maricarmen le había quitado el corsé porque seguía entorpeciendo, y debajo de este la chica noble ya no tenía nada más de ropa, así que estaba parcialmente desnuda delante de la chica morena, aunque permanecía de espaldas a esta, tapándose los pechos con los brazos.

—¿Podrías sacarme un camisón de la cómoda, por favor?—Pidió amablemente la rubia a su sirvienta en un tono algo coqueto.

Mari asintió y buscó entre los cajones un camisón de pijama para Carla, y al encontrar uno de color crema con mucho encaje y de tirantes se lo puso a la rubia con su ayuda.

—Oh, ahora que caigo, ¿no es tu hora de cenar?—Preguntaba un poco apurada Maricarmen.

—Sí, pero que se esperen o ya comeré luego a parte, no me apetece bajar ahora, estoy muy a gusto aquí.—¿Tú tienes hambre?

—No, mi hora de cenar es con los otros sirvientes mucho más tarde cuando los señores se van a dormir, que es cuando dejamos de trabajar.

—De acuerdo, entonces solo falta acomodarme el pelo, quitarme el maquillaje y me podrás hacer el masaje.—Carla por sí misma caminó hasta su tocador y comenzó a quitarse sus accesorios tanto del pelo como joyas varias que adornaban su cuerpo. Tras dejarlo todo en un cajón especial se puso a deshacer su peinado y a pasarse el cepillo por su ondulado cabello dorado.

—¿No quieres que te eche una mano con eso?—Cuestionó nuevamente María del Carmen, que se había quedado de pie tras Carla, mirando por el espejo cómo se peinaba.

—No te preocupes, siéntate en la cama que ahora mismo acabo.

La de cabello negro asintió e hizo lo ordenado. Se quedó sentada al borde de la cama de su amiga mientras esta se desmaquillaba con una toalla pequeña y un cuenco en el que había agua. Tras unos momentos Carla acabó de acomodarse y se levantó de la silla del tocador, girándose a mirar a Maricarmen. Esta no sabía lo guapa que era la rubia sin el maquillaje, solo Alfonso lo sabía, pero ellas dos ya tenían confianza como para que Mari supiera eso de ella.

—¿Te gusta mi aspecto así?—Interrogaba Carla a Maricarmen, sentándose junto a ella como la vez anterior.—¿Qué opinas?

—Que quien te maquilla no está haciendo correctamente su trabajo, supongo.—Contestaba divertida la morena.

—Estoy mal pintada a propósito para que se me vea fea, cosas de mi madre.—La rubia directamente se echó boca abajo en su propia cama para obtener su masaje.—Bueno, dejémonos de chácharas y empecemos esto, realmente estoy muy dolorida.—Se notaba exageración en las palabras de Carla, como si realmente no le doliese. Maricarmen no dijo nada y directamente se puso de pie junto a la rubia para comenzar a masajear su espalda.

Puso sus dedos sobre los hombros de la otra chica comenzó por esa zona lentamente. Solía darle masajes a su madre para calmar sus dolores, y sabía perfectamente cómo masajear a alguien y hacer que se relajase.

Carla empezó a sentirse bastante bien al notar a Maricarmen tocarla de esa manera, y se preguntaba cómo sería esa sensación en otras zonas de su cuerpo, así que esperó a que acabara de masajear su espalda para mandarle otro lugar, era la mejor manera de saber si le gustaban las mujeres realmente y si le gustaba que estas la tocasen de sensuales maneras.

Durante un rato más las dos permanecieron calladas, sin embargo cuando acabó Mari de hacer aquello, Carla se dio la vuelta, quedando echada boca arriba.

—Me gusta mucho cómo masajeas...—Comentó la rubia con un tono seductor.—Ahora, ¿podrías hacerlo sobre mis pechos?

—¿Perdona? Eso es... extraño.—Respondió la morena de ojos verdes, mirando hacia la otra chica.

—Es que me duelen un poco, será por que están creciendo... O quizá porque se pasan todo el día embutidos en ese corsé, pero realmente sería un alivio que lo hicieras si no te importa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...—Algo dudosa María del Carmen decidió poner sus manos en ambos pechos de Carla y simplemente los masajeó con algo de incomodidad, mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado, sospechaba que quizá hacía aquello para que viera que los suyos eran más grandes y quería fardar y en el fondo seguía odiándola. La de ojos marrones por su parte estaba sintiéndose bastante bien y le gustaba bastante, y más ver la cara de su doncella nueva; tan tímida y sin poder negarse a nada. No pudo evitar agarrar repentinamente la cabeza de la de cabello negro y la acercó bruscamente a la suya, pegándole un morreo que ni Gato Negro le había dado antes y provocando que cayera sobre la rubia en su cama. Mari se sobresaltó y rápidamente se apartó de los labios de la otra tratando de levantarse de la cama con una expresión de asco bastante notable.—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Solo te he besado, ¿eso está mal?—La rubia se levantó también de la cama, mirando a la otra joven fijamente.—¡Eres mi sirvienta! ¡Y si quiero besarte tienes que dejar que lo haga y obedecer en lo que te pida!

—¡Pero eso está en contra de mis principios! ¡I-incluso Juan Alberto te dijo que no me pidieras cosas que no fueran adecuadas para mi! ¡Además eso es algo antinatural y es ilegal!

—¡No es ilegal! ¡¿Antinatural por qué?! ¡Si me gusta alguien lo lógico es intentar algo con esa persona!

Ambas se quedaron calladas, en absoluto silencio porque Maricarmen no tenía palabras para aquello, puesto a que era homófoba, y en esa época no me enorgullece decir que era normal odiar a una persona por su orientación sexual, raza, etc.  
Pudieron escuchar como se oían pasos ir en la dirección en la que estaba la habitación de Carla, alguien llegaba y debían callarse y ser discretas con lo que acababa de pasar, nadie debía saber eso.

—Eres una desviada, Carla, eres una mujer y está mal que te guste otra, punto...—Mari giró la cabeza con desprecio y se volvió a quedar todo en silencio, la rubia no contestó y simplemente agachó la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma, queriendo ponerse a llorar. No se sentía normal, se sentía un deshecho humano incapaz de controlar sus instintos, no era como los demás, y estaba destinada a pasarlo mal por ello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Mari fue a abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró con un chico del servicio, de un bajo rango, este se encontraba rígido y serio sin moverse del sitio.

—¿Señorita Burgos? La esperan para la cena.—Anunciaba el chico moreno sin romper su expresión neutra.

—Sí... ya voy...—Respondió esta con brevedad, poniéndose unas zapatillas de andar por casa y yendo directamente hasta la puerta sin mirar a Maricarmen. Las dos salieron y la rubia se adelantó bajando sin más al salón, dándole igual que estuviera en camisón.

—¿Qué le ocurre a la señorita?—Preguntó el lacayo dejando de estar serio para relajar su postura. Este, que aparentaba tener unos veinte años, miraba hacia su nueva compañera de trabajo.—Espero que no hayas cometido ningún error, los señores deben estar siempre bien atendidos, no te puedes permitir el lujo de equivocarte en nada, por mucho que fueras su amiga antes.

—No hice nada mal,—Contestaba la adolescente morena, intentando olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar y mantenerlo en total secreto.—de hecho parece tener bastante confianza y paciencia conmigo... Solo se encuentra cansada y algo adolorida por su atuendo, pero se encuentra bien.

—Ah, menos mal, tienes suerte de que la señorita Burgos parece estar teniendo mejor comportamiento que antes, si no tu estancia aquí hubiese sido un infierno. Ahora será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor donde se encuentran los señores cenando, debemos estar disponibles para cualquier cosa.

Mari asintió y los dos bajaron al comedor donde Juan Alberto y Alfonso se encontraban cenando, y Carla estaba sentándose a la mesa mientras comenzaban a servir su comida.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? Ya sabes que en esta casa las comidas y cenas son muy puntuales.—Hablaba el padre del chico rubio, severamente hacia la chica rubia.

—Estaba enseñándole todo a María del Carmen, además le pedí un masaje porque me dolía todo, siento haber tardado demasiado, no estaba en condiciones de bajar con semejante incomodidad.

—Así que también se debe a eso que hayas venido a la cena sin arreglar y en pijama. Tu madre te regañaría y se enfadaría mucho si te viera.

—Pero mi madre no está aquí, ¿o piensas decírselo tú?—A Carla se le notaba irritada, lo último que quería era que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que hizo, y las palabras que le dio Mari le dolieron, al igual que su reacción al besarla.

—Carla, compórtate, estás volviendo a tener un comportamiento indeseable.—Juan Alberto comenzó a enfadarse también, y esta vez era justificado.

—¿Estás bien, Carla? Pareces algo tensa...—Alfonso se preocupó por su amiga, aunque luego miró hacia la chica morena, que tenía también una expresión de disgusto, aunque trataba de ocultarla lo máximo posible estando junto a otros sirvientes algo alejados de la mesa, sabía que se metería en un buen lío si la descubrían, pero el rubio, siendo bastante listo, supo que ya las dos chicas tuvieron un roce desafortunado, aunque no planeaba preguntarles a las dos delante de tantas personas.

—¡No me pasa nada! Solo estoy cansada, dolorida y harta de llevar unos vestidos tan pomposos y un maquillaje de payaso.—Ella se dedicó a comer sin mirar a nadie más que a su plato y padre e hijo decidieron no intervenir más y hablar de otra cosa para dejarla tranquila.

Mientras proseguía la cena salieron algunos temas al aire y hablaron normalmente hasta acabar los tres de comer. Los sirvientes despejaron la mesa y los chicos rubios fueron al piso de arriba para conversar mientras Juan Alberto volvía a su despacho para hacer gestiones.  
María del Carmen tuvo que ir a cenar con el resto de sirvientes a la planta baja donde ellos solían estar y estaban sus habitaciones también, por eso Alfonso, aunque quisiera hablar con ella no pudo hacerlo en ese momento.

El chico de ojos azules y su amiga Carla entraron a la habitación de esta. Se quedaron callados mirándose entre sí, Alfonso cruzado de brazos con una seria mirada.

—¿Qué has hecho?—Preguntó directamente.

—¡Yo nada!—Reprochó la rubia, evitando mirar al muchacho.

—Carla... Lo he notado en la cena, Mari no tenía la expresión alegre que tiene siempre y cuando habéis llegado al salón estabas más despegada de ella que antes cuando quisiste enseñarle la casa.

—¡Está bien, listillo! Tu dijiste que buscara una chica con la que probar cosas y que intentase ligar con alguien, ¡pues lo hice, la besé!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes hacer eso directamente! ¡¿Cómo reaccionó?!

—Me llamó desviada... y me dijo que una mujer no puede enamorarse de otra mujer...

—No todas las personas piensan igual, deberías saberlo ya, ser homosexual es algo muy mal visto y te advertí, no puedes ir a lo loco o ella podría espantarse y decírselo a alguien.

—Ya me encargaré yo de explicárselo bien, pero tenía que hacerlo para saber si es cierto, y ella es mi doncella personal.

—Aun así no puedes abusar sexualmente de un sirviente, ellos no están para eso específicamente a no ser que se acuerde en el contrato, y he leído su contrato y desde luego no figura nada de obedecer órdenes de esa clase.

—Está bien... ya le pediré perdón, sé que no he obrado bien, pero... me pareció tan guapa y atrayente cuando me estaba apretando los pechos... ¡Creo que sí me gustan las mujeres de verdad! ¡Me he excitado más con ella que cuando te la estuve chupando!

—Dios, Carla... deja de ser tan obscena y gráfica... ¡¿le hiciste que te tocara los senos?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de pervertida eres?!

Carla se quedó callada pero empezó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Soy un asco... Soy anormal y una enferma...—La joven rubia sollozaba desolada, había tratado de aguantar e intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ahí todo salió.—te lo dije, ¡necesito curarme de esto, nadie aceptaría a alguien como yo! Me miró con cara de repulsión como si tuviera la peste o como si hubiera matado a alguien...

Alfonso se sintió mal por ella, pero la acercó y la abrazó para intentar consolarla.

—Te lo repito, la gente no está acostumbrada a ver personas que se sientan atraídas por otras de su mismo género, no debiste asaltarla así, pero seguro que si le pides perdón y se lo explicas bien te comprenderá y te perdonará.

—Está bien...—La adolescente se apartó de su amigo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Miró a Alfonso y trató de relajarse.—Mañana hablaré con ella, ahora necesito descansar y olvidarme.

—Es buena idea, pero en serio, no eres una enferma ni anormal ni mucho menos un asco... eres como eres, y no tiene que avergonzarte, yo te apoyo, de verdad.

—Gracias Alfonsín, eres un amor.—Carla sonrió conmovida, se despidieron y ella se fue a dormir. Alfonso por su parte salió del cuarto de la rubia y decidió buscar a María del Carmen para hablar él mismo con ella con el objetivo de que no se sintiera incómoda.

Esta, por su parte, se encontraba ya en su cuarto. Había acabado de cenar y su horario acabó, así que podría irse a dormir. Ya se estaba poniendo su camisón de dormir y Tikki se mantuvo sentada en su cama junto a ella. Ahora era cuando podían volver a hablar.

—No he podido ver nada de lo ocurrido ahí arriba, solo lo he oído.—Decía mi compañera mariquita.—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Algo antinatural y enfermizo... ¡Me besó en los labios y me hizo tocar sus pechos!—Explicaba la morena, indignada.—Luego dijo que si le gustaba alguien lo lógico era que intentara algo con esa persona... lo que quiere decir que yo le gusto...

—¿Enfermizo?—Preguntó confusa Tikki.—Bueno, sí, besar a alguien sin su consentimiento previo está mal... y más hacerle tocarte zonas extrañas de tu cuerpo, pero quizá eso que le dijiste sobre que está mal que le gusten otras chicas estuvo fuera de lugar.

—¿Acaso para ti no está mal? Es raro, las mujeres entre sí no pueden engendrar hijos, ¡ni los hombres entre sí tampoco! ¡Además Dios no ve bien las relaciones entre gente de su mismo sexo porque no pueden tener hijos y los humanos se extinguirían!

—Exageras. A las personas les atraen a otras sin importar su género, Mari, vale que tú estés más acostumbrada a ver hombres y mujeres ser pareja y casarse, sin embargo pueden existir personas que no se sientan atraídas por el sexo opuesto y tal vez lo oculten por miedo a este tipo de reacciones, deberes entender eso, Carla ha tenido la mala suerte de nacer en una época en la que la homosexualidad se ve mal, aunque te digo yo que en la Edad Media los mataban, eso hubiera sido peor, pero en la Antigua Grecia y Roma se solía ver mucho entre maestros y discípulos, y se veía como algo positivo y normal, créeme, yo he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi existencia incluso con antiguas portadoras mías que eran así, lo de Carla es normal, es un modo de vida, igual que a ti te gustan los hombres y te pueden gustar rubios o morenos.

—No lo sé... todo esto es confuso, pensar en esto me hace sentir incómoda.

—Pues piensa por un momento cómo puede sentirse Carla siendo marginada e insultada por esa tontería, a la humanidad aún le quedarán unos tres siglos para normalizar esto del todo... es una pena.

A Mari no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Alfonso había llegado a su puerta y llamó sin haber escuchado lo que las otras dos decían, por suerte las paredes de esa casa son gruesas y si se habla bajo no se oye nada... Otra cosa es si se gime gritando como ciertas personas... eso se oye sí o sí.  
Yo seguía teniendo que hablar con Alfonso, pero no tuvimos tiempo de estar a solas casi, tenía que esperar a que decidiese ir a dormir de una puñetera vez, porque yo me estaba aburriendo y además me daba la sensación de que estaba cabreado aunque acabase de alentar a Carla, pues de una manera u otra ella estaba intentando quitarle a su chica y quería darse vida con Mari.

Ella al oír la puerta le abrió y le dejó pasar, cerrando tras de él. La morena sabía de sobra qué quería el rubio, pero se mantuvo callada dejando que él hablase primero, Tikki por suerte se había escondido fugazmente, podía notarla porque yo estaba en el bolsillo de Alfonso.

—Siento molestarte tan tarde,—Comenzaba a hablar el chico de ojos azules.—pero Carla quería disculparse por su comportamiento y ella no se atrevía a decírtelo ahora, mañana ella misma te lo repetirá.

—No importa, me pilló desprevenida, pero no voy a decir nada sobre eso ni se lo reprocharé.—Respondía Mari.

—Solo quería pedirte que no la llames... desviada, por favor, eso le ha dolido y se puso a llorar. Soy consciente de que ella tiene gustos extraños, pero no está haciendo daño a nadie y deberías ser más considerada.

—Ya sé que me precipité insultándola de ese modo, pero me asustó y... me hizo tocarle los pechos... yo pensé que solo quería un masaje, no aprovecharse de mi, eso no está bien.

—Puedo entender que te sobresaltaras y eso es culpa suya por acosarte de ese modo, mas, Carla solo quería tener claro lo que le gusta, siento de verdad que haya sido contigo y de esa manera tan brusca...

—De verdad que no pasa nada, yo también le pediré perdón mañana por decirle algo tan feo, pero simplemente yo no entiendo eso, soy otra chica, ella no puede intentar algo así conmigo ni otra distinta.

—Bueno, piensa una cosa, a todo el mundo le gustan los toros pero tanto Alba como tú y como yo lo vemos mal, ¿por qué? Porque obviamente está mal torturar a un animal, pero la gente lo ve bien por tradición y a saber por qué narices. Pues la homosexualidad es al revés, todo el mundo lo ve mal menos los que son homosexuales, yo y algunas otras personas, pero la gente lo ve mal porque les han ido enseñando eso desde hace generaciones, o sea, por tradición, más o menos. ¿Me estás diciendo que no apoyas los toros porque es una tradición cruel y no aceptas a este tipo de personas porque te enseñaron que debía ser así? Deberías tener más claras tus propias creencias personales, Mari.

—Pensaré en ello cuando duerma, tienes razón en lo que dices, sin embargo aún se me hace muy raro pensar que a Carla... le gustan las chicas.

—Es difícil hacer que una persona cambie de parecer de la noche a la mañana, y a veces hasta imposible, pero sé que tú eres una chica inteligente y razonable, no te pediré que aceptes todo esto, solo te pido que la respetes a ella, eso sí, si intenta hacerte algo que te resulte incómodo no te dejes y dímelo a mi.

—Vale, la respetaré, yo soy coherente y tus explicaciones me han sido de ayuda para guiarme.

—Me alegra saberlo.—Alfonso sonrió y él se aventuró a acercarse a ella y abrazarla.—Yo ahora debería irme a dormir y dejar que tú descanses...

—Está bien. Supongo que mañana nos veremos..,—Ella también le abrazó a él y se mantuvieron pegados un rato, eran unos cursis de mucho cuidado... Pero cuando se separaron se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dormir la mona. Alfonso se quedó con ganas de preguntarle por qué quiso besarle antes del ataque de la Flamenca, pero no lo hizo, en el fondo sabía que allí podían ser pillados si no se andaban con cuidado.

 ** _¡Continuará!_**


	20. Batalla en camposanto (Parte 1)

**[¡Este fanfic cumplió un año el día 4 de febrero! Recuerdo cómo hace un año estaba muerta de miedo por publicar esta historia, pensé que iba a recibir mucha indiferencia u odio, pero ha sido al revés, y aunque no sea tan leída como los fanfics de los personajes originales está recibiendo un apoyo que no me esperaba. Aún le queda bastante como ya dije, esperemos que siga por mucho tiempo más (y no porque yo tarde en actualizar xD).  
¡Disfrutad del capítulo y feliz primer año de vida del fic!]**

* * *

Se encontraban Ladybug y Chat Noir en lo alto de un edificio tras derrotar a un villano más de Hawk Moth. Ambos acabaron cansados, pero habían decidido descansar juntos después de destransformarse por separado para dar de comer a sus kwamis y luego volverse a encontrar transformados y sin peligro de desvelar sus identidades.

Los dos se habían sentado en la azotea y miraban el cielo estrellado en la noche y las múltiples luces de las casas, farolas y establecimientos que tenían bajo sus pies. El héroe gatuno miraba más a su preciada compañera que a las bellas vistas de su hermosa ciudad. Ella se dio cuenta y le miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Chat?—Preguntó la chica de las coletas, con una leve risa.

—Oh, estaba pensando en lo difícil que es no disfrutar de París y sus vistas,—Contestaba Chat Noir, sonriendo coqueto.—pero teniéndote a mi lado lo veo posible, no puedo dejar de admirar tu belleza, _my lady~_

—Anda, deja de piropearme, he aceptado quedarme contigo para relajarnos un rato.

—Yo estoy muy relajado, no sé tú.

—Lo intento, pero estoy bastante cansada, ese villano me ha zarandeado por los aires como una marioneta.

—Sí, y es raro, porque normalmente eso es lo que me pasa a mi.—El rubio rió y se le acercó un poco, pasándole el brazo por alrededor de los hombros a Ladybug.—Pero ya que está todo solucionado, ¿qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa para apartarnos del trabajo?

—¡Buena idea! La verdad es que últimamente mi kwami me está contando algo muy interesante sobre otra Ladybug del pasado, y es bastante interesante escuchar esa historia antes de dormir.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Creo que mi kwami me está contando lo mismo entonces... ¿Catarina y Gato Negro, puede ser?

—¡Exacto! Parece que a los dos se les ha ocurrido contarnos lo mismo, o tal vez se han puesto de acuerdo para contárnoslo a la vez...

—Pues me alegro de que nos lo cuenten, es una historia bastante entretenida, y a mi por lo menos me está enseñando mucho del siglo diecinueve, al menos de finales de siglo, y sobre España, me gusta saber cosas de otro país que no es el mío, además geográficamente hablando lo tenemos debajo.

—A mi me gusta también, con lo que me gusta la historia y la época moderna, parece que tenemos en común que nos guste la cultura.

Ambos se quedaron alegres y miraron hacia la calle, todo se había quedado en calma y había pocas personas paseando y algunos coches y otros vehículos. Adrien tenía una imaginación poderosa, así que en lugar de lo que veía se imaginaba lo mismo pero siglos atrás, en vez de coches se imaginaba caballos y carruajes, gente caminando con ropa muy antigua y peinados y comportamientos diferentes, además de que los edificios eran de otro tipo o había menos, la torre Eiffel no estaba aún hecha, y el Moulin Rouge brillaba en luces rojo pasión mientras dentro la gente disfrutaba de actividades mucho más adultas de lo que a día de hoy se podían ver ahí dentro.

—Por cierto, he notado que los protagonistas se parecen a nosotros.—Volvió a hablar en tono de coqueteo el de ojos verdes cuando deshizo esa ilusión en su mente.—¿Eso significa que cuando sea mi cumpleaños número dieciséis nos encontraremos en la torre Eiffel para... ya sabes?—Se acercaba peligrosamente el chico a la de cabello oscuro, con intenciones de seducirla, pero ella puso una mueca de asco y le apartó, levantándose.

—¡Claro que no, guarro!—Exclamó Ladybug escandalizada.—Y creo que me voy a ir ya a casa, se hace tarde.

—Bueno, como tú digas,—Chat Noir se levantó tras ella.—pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en dos años~

—Ya, olvídate, Chat.—Ella sacó su yoyó.—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, ¡adiós!

—Adiós, bichito...—Cada uno se fue por su lado y volvieron a sus casas, deseosos por escuchar lo siguiente en la historia de sus predecesores.

Adrien, una vez llegó a su casa y se destransformó se puso el pijama y se echó en su cama de nuevo, dispuesto a escuchar a Plagg una vez más aquella noche. El kwami negro había desaparecido por un momento para ir a buscar un pedazo de queso para comérselo mientras contaba lo siguiente de aquella historia, y el chico rubio le esperaba impaciente.

Una vez llegó, se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió, con su gran pedazo de queso entre sus patitas.

—Acabas de comer queso hace poco, ¿acaso no te llenas nunca?—Preguntó un poco molesto Adrien.—Mi padre ya está empezando a sospechar sobre mis encargos enormes de queso...

—Si pudiera beber vino tal vez no comería tanto para compensar.—Protestó Plagg, con la boca llena.

—Pues lo siento, pero no te voy a permitir beber estando conmigo, después de lo que me has contado no quiero que tus problemas con el alcohol me pasen factura con Ladybug.

—Pero niño, ¡si ya estoy rehabilitado! Además solo sería una copita, no me podría emborrachar solo con eso.

—¡Ya está dicho! ¡No pienso transformarme estando tú borracho o achispado y decirle burradas a Ladybug! Además podría ser peligroso encontrarme así con un villano y tener dificultades para pelear.

—Pero si antes le has ofrecido sexo a Ladybug porque te ha dado la gana, ¡no tengas morro!

—Uf, bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero mientras no me afecte a mi me da igual. ¡Sigue con la historia! Me va a entrar sueño pronto.

—Está bien, eres un pesado bipolar...

 **Narra Plagg:**

La noche en la que ocurrió todo aquello yo por fin pude hablar con Alfonso para advertirle lo que Isabel decía. No debía acercarse más de lo debido a María del Carmen o sufriría las consecuencias, siendo esta despedida del cortijo. Obviamente Alfonso no era tonto y obedeció, no quería que ella fuera despedida por su culpa, sin embargo poco iban a durar esos lerdos separados...

También tanto él como Fu tenían que hablar con Catarina sobre la nueva heroína de Sevilla, la cual apareció fugazmente una sola vez y no se sabía nada más de ella, solo que se hacía llamar Luparia y al parecer el maestro no tenía nada que ver con ella y su miraculous. Sin embargo Mari no quería saber nada de Gato Negro y no volvería a acudir a la torre del Oro. Ni siquiera se transformaba ya para nada, además que tampoco es que pudiera por el trabajo, tuvo la suerte de tener como excusa lo que su compañero le hizo... o sea yo, sin querer... ¡bueno, olvidemos eso...! El caso es que al menos el comportamiento de Gato en ese estado le hizo tener a la chica una buena excusa para no aparecer por allí mientras tuviera su trabajo en el cortijo.

Mari tampoco tenía ni idea de que la Flamenca por las noches iba a la mansión a visitar a Juan Alberto, porque sí, aquella noche volvió a entrar a la habitación del padre de Alfonso para repetir, aunque esa vez yo no fui a mirar, podría ponerle más en peligro a mi humano por curiosear. De hecho Alfonso la vio moverse por la ventana, le parecía increíble que la villana más peligrosa de la ciudad pudiese deambular por su propia casa sin ser detenida o tener inconvenientes, y lo que más le costaba entender al rubio era que su serio padre lo permitiera y encima se acostara con ella.

Al día siguiente era sábado, todos hacían sus labores de siempre, aunque a Alfonso le tocaba estudiar más para los exámenes finales antes de comenzar el verano.  
Te estarás preguntando qué pasó con la gatita del rubio y su abuela Eustaquia, pues estaban las dos en el cortijo, pero la abuela no quería sentarse a la mesa a cenar aquella noche y cenó sola con una sirvienta en su habitación, además se sentía bastante mal cerca de los marqueses de Burgos, de modo que cuando ellos estaban en la casa los evitaba, cosa que no pudo hacer en el cumpleaños de su nieto porque quería estar con él y darle su regalo. En cuanto a la gata, pues esta merodeaba por el cortijo y le habían comprado todas sus cosas, una cama para que durmiera, algún que otro juguete, su caja de arena y los cuencos de la comida y el agua. Alfonso no le había prestado mucha atención porque no podía, pero estaba siendo bien cuidada por los sirvientes, incluso Mari se la encontró y le dio muchos mimos, en cierto modo le recordaba a Gato Negro. Se acordó que esa noche, que era sábado, debía ir a la torre del Oro al menos a ver cómo estaba la cosa, lo haría por la paz en Sevilla, no porque realmente quisiera ver a su compañero, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo escaquearse del trabajo a tiempo.

Alfonso había estado toda la mañana estudiando con la ayuda de Natalia, y Carla también estuvo ahí, sin embargo lo dejó mucho antes para tener una charla con María del Carmen sobre lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Su joven doncella estuvo cavilando, era cierto que en un principio le costaba entender que alguien se pudiera sentir atraído por una persona de su mismo género, pero Tikki le ayudó a comprender que podía ocurrir, y la morena tampoco es que quisiera pensar mucho en ello, aunque después de las charlas que tuvo tanto con su amigo rubio como con su kwami pudo cambiar un poco de parecer.

Se hizo la una de la tarde, los sirvientes comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la comida. Los cocineros empezaron a cocinar los alimentos, los lacayos preparaban la vajilla y ponían la mesa en el gran comedor y las sirvientas, mientras tanto, se encargaban de preparar las habitaciones o lavar y tender la ropa sucia del día anterior.  
En el caso de la adolescente morena solo debía servir a Carla, así que cuando esta salió de sus clases las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Carla para hablar entre ellas. Mari no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día a la rubia, simplemente se limitó a asentir si ella le mandaba hacer algo, pero nunca la miraba a los ojos, siempre los mantenía mirando hacia el suelo.

Las dos entraron en el cuarto de Carla, ella le había dicho a Maricarmen que quería hablar, cosa que esta aceptó y quedó en silencio escuchando:

—Creo que sabes por qué te he pedido que hablemos.—Dijo sin rodeos la chica de ojos marrones a su joven sirvienta sintiéndose aún culpable e incómoda.

—Perfectamente señorita.—Contestó brevemente Mari, aún sin poder mirarla a la cara, como si no tuviera emociones, se había mantenido con una cara neutral todo el día frente a ella.

—Quería pedirte perdón, no debí hacer eso sin permiso, te asusté y no es propio de una dama asaltar a la gente.

—Pese a los esfuerzos de Alfonso por hacer que yo vea esto tuyo más normal no sé si podría normalizarlo, y menos si tratas de forzarme.—Ella se cruzó de brazos y por fin pudo mirar a la rubia a los ojos con seriedad.—Aunque yo deba cumplir tus órdenes no tengo que soportar esto.

—Claro que no, ¡solo fue un impulso desafortunado! No quise causarte ningún mal Mari, pero espero que comprendas que estoy en una situación muy extraña, no soy normal y eso me pone triste, ¡incluso ofrecí relaciones sexuales a Alfonso para ver si podía curarme!

—¡¿Cómo?!—Mari pareció ponerse celosa.—Y... ¿las tuvisteis?

—No, él no quiso, solo... a parte de besarnos, cosa que no nos gustó a ninguno yo le... bueno, le estimulé de alguna manera, y al acabar gritó el nombre de Catarina.

María del Carmen quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, no podía articular ninguna palabra, en parte no sabía si sentirse molesta o halagada, por no hablar de que le parecía sospechoso porque solo se encontró con Alfonso siendo Catarina dos o tres veces.

—M-mira, a mi todo eso no me interesa saberlo, te perdono porque tal vez esto sea complicado para ti y soy una persona comprensiva, pero no vuelvas a tocarme en ese sentido, no soy tu muñeca de juegos.

—No lo haré... perdóname, de verdad, estoy desesperada por saber si soy normal o no...—Carla empezó a sollozar un poco, esto le dio pena a Mari y se acercó a abrazarla, incluso quería ayudarla un poco más a pesar de que le pareciera una locura. Luego se apartó y le agarró las manos mirándola un poco más alegre intentando que la rubia no estuviese mal.

—Eres normal, olvida lo que te dije anoche, cada persona... supongo que tiene gustos diferentes, me han hecho ver que esto sucede más a menudo de lo que parece y las personas que son así se sienten tan mal como tú, así que estoy abierta a entenderlo y echarte una mano si puedo... Pero no teniendo que hacer nada raro contigo...

—¡No te asaltaré más, lo juro! Y gracias... Creo que otra persona se lo hubiera tomado mucho peor... O al menos espero que no estés siendo así por mantener tu trabajo.

—Carla, no siempre nos hemos llevado bien, pero no soy una persona rencorosa ni mala, y creo en el amor, si dos personas se aman o se desean lo justo es que disfruten de su amor, ya que otras simplemente no podrían hacerlo por algunas circunstancias difíciles de su vida, a lo que quiero llegar es que tal vez no importe tanto que no sean un hombre y una mujer quienes estén juntos románticamente o por simple deseo, si son dos hombres o dos mujeres quienes se atraen entre sí puedo... llegar a comprenderlo, es algo que no se elije. Así que si tú crees que quien te haría más feliz es una mujer y no un hombre eso estará bien mientras estés satisfecha con lo que tienes. A veces hay que apartar las creencias y ver cómo evoluciona el mundo, no estancarse en lo que un ser superior pudo decir hace miles de años.

María del Carmen hace tiempo era muy devota a Dios, pero poco a poco, gracias a Tikki y las cosas que le contaba o lo que le pasó con Gato Negro, comprendió que la mejor manera de vivir la vida era haciendo lo que le gustaba y no lo que debería estar bien para un dios que probablemente no castigaría las ''malas'' decisiones de cada ser humano. Y por eso ella se aventuró a tener relaciones con Alfonso siendo Gato a pesar de que tenía miedo a sufrir un castigo divino por de dejar de ser pura antes del matrimonio, cosa que no ocurrió.

—Vaya, me conmueve mucho todo eso, realmente eres una chica maravillosa.—Le respondió Carla a Mari, empezando a estar mejor, aunque por dentro tal vez estaba un poco decepcionada, ya que ella le gustaba un poco, pero debía olvidarse, suponía que a ella le gustaba Alfonso.— Y.. también quiero comentarte otra cosa más antes de salir de aquí.

—Claro, dime.—La morena no se había movido, así que esperó un poco más.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta Alfonso? Puedes confiar en mi, y de verdad que te voy a ayudar a estar con él sin que os pillen.

—Yo... No estoy segura, supongo... que puedo decir que si, me gusta.—Mari se sonrojó de golpe y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, era cierto, se sentía atraída por él y lo había estado negando por sus impedimentos y por lo que sentía hacia Gato Negro.

—Pues te ayudaré, da igual el acuerdo de mi matrimonio con él, no pienso dejar que os atrapen, y si lo hacen me meteré para que no te despidan. ¡El amor es lo más importante!

—Tu madre tiene un ojo puesto en mi, lo... noté ayer cuando se fue, debemos tener cuidado, yo no me puedo acercar así como así.

—Tranquila, pensaremos algo...

Las dos, tras hablar un poco más sobre qué hacer y en qué ocupar su tarde, salieron de la habitación ya alegres y olvidaron lo ocurrido el día anterior en esa misma habitación para volver a la normalidad. Lo dejaron como un simple error sin importancia, y no se volvería a repetir. Mari, a pesar de sentirse un poco incómoda ante esa idea, prefirió apoyar a Carla porque la consideraba su amiga y había hecho un esfuerzo por comportarse mejor con todo el mundo gracias a Alba. Eso le hizo pensar en que tal vez la marroquí no supiera nada de eso, y quiso saber qué opinaba ella, mas hacía días que no se veían.

Entre tanto, Alfonso había acabado de estudiar por aquel día y quiso dar un paseo por cementerio local para visitar la tumba de su madre. El chico sentía que su padre le estaba faltando al respeto con sus actos con una villana tan cruel y desagradable, y desde luego no se sentía especialmente bien escuchando sus gimoteos en la noche y quería ''desahogarse'' hablando con su madre para contarle algunas cosas aunque ella no pudiera oírle directamente.

Avisó a Juan Alberto de que iba a marcharse a dar un paseo sin especificar dónde, puesto a que tal vez se le unía y no quería que su padre fuera con él. Preparó sus cosas y avisó al chófer para que preparara un carruaje, ya que el señor Fu no se encontraba por allí y no podía acompañarle yendo ambos a caballo, aún no quería ir solo por la ciudad, y eso que lo hizo anteriormente.  
Antes de irse, Alfonso quería avisar a Carla por si quería ir con él. Ella también escuchó gemidos en la noche y no le parecía muy agradable tampoco, se preguntaba quién era la misteriosa mujer que aparecía en el cuarto de Juan Alberto a altas horas de la noche tan clandestinamente para ese tipo de actividades.  
Alfonso realmente no quería invitar a Carla justamente para algo así, pero sabía que se llevaría a Maricarmen porque era su doncella personal y debía acompañarla a los sitios a los que saliera, y quería que la muchacha morena después de la visita a su difunta madre conversara un poco más con él, el problema sería que la adolescente rubia estaría con ellos.  
Mi humano encontró a las dos chicas en mitad del pasillo cuando iba a buscarlas y se acercó a ellas con intención de invitarlas a esa salida con él.

—Buenos días chicas,—Les saludó el rubio, contento aunque no le esperaran unas vistas muy agradables en un cementerio.—parece que todo está bien entre vosotras, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas,—Contestó con un aura alegre la rubia de ojos castaños.—Mari me ha pedido perdón y yo a ella, y la verdad es que ha sido muy comprensiva conmigo, ¿has tenido algo que ver, Alfonsín?

—En parte sí, anoche hablé un poco con ella, sabía que entraría pronto en razón, te dije que es comprensiva, buena y amable...—Él se quedó mirando complacido a María del Carmen, y esta se quedó entre sorprendida y halagada, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Carla se rió disimuladamente, aunque ver llegar a Juan Alberto desde lejos cortó su risa de repente.

—Será mejor que dejéis el cortejo para luego, tórtolos,—Avisó la hija de los marqueses entre dientes.—viene el señor de la casa.

Los dos chicos reaccionaron quedándose inmóviles y avergonzados, Carla seguía insinuando que algo pasaba entre ellos y ya era algo que no se podía negar, Alfonso cada vez estaba más enamorado de Mari y ella acababa de darse cuenta de que Alfonso merecía mucho más la pena que Gato Negro. Juan Alberto llegó a donde estaban ellos y los miró extrañados.

—¿No te ibas a pasear, hijo mío?—Preguntó el adulto, sosteniendo en su mano una carta que le acababan de entregar y ya había leído.

—Sí, estaba preguntándole a Carla si deseaba pasear conmigo, ya sabe padre, para estrechar lazos...—El joven de ojos azules rió nervioso, esperando que no se notara que mentía.

—Así me gusta, que empecéis a conoceros mejor. En fin, pasadlo bien, y no os extrañéis cuando volváis si veis gente extraña haciendo obras por la casa, hace unos días pedí la costosa instalación del teléfono y me han notificado que esta tarde comenzarán con todo ello.

—¿Teléfono? Disculpe pero, ¿qué es eso?—Cuestionó Maricarmen, confusa.

—Es un aparato que se inventó hace unos años para la comunicación instantánea entre dos personas que estén muy lejos, se ha estado perfeccionando y cada vez más personas lo tienen.

—¿Pero para eso no están los que entregan las cartas?—Carla no entendía el significado de ''comunicación instantánea'' al parecer, y por lo menos a mi me extrañaba que en su casa no tuviera ninguno de esos, sus padres eran más ricos que Juan Alberto en ese entonces.

—Quiero decir a tiempo real, es decir, si hablas mediante ese aparato con una persona que esté en la otra punta de Sevilla, esta te podrá oír al momento sin necesidad de esperar un tiempo como lo harían las cartas.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Eso es asombroso!—Exclamó la muchacha de cabello oscuro, asombrada.—Parece muy cómodo.

—Desde luego, los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad ya cuentan con teléfonos en sus recepciones para atender a clientes ricos y tomar sus reservas desde su propia casa. Lo malo de esto es que al ser un invento tan nuevo y avanzado en tecnología actual es terriblemente caro, solo personas muy pudientes pueden disponer de ello, hasta a mi me ha costado ahorrar para semejante cachivache, esperemos que nos salga rentable.

—Ya veo... podría haber sido algo útil para charlar con mis padres desde aquí, sin embargo si ellos no tienen otro aparato de esos creo que no se puede hacer...

—Lo lamento, María del Carmen, tal vez en un futuro pueda ser más asequible para todo el mundo, me da que este invento va a ser muy popular.—Juan Alberto se guardó la carta que sostenía en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.—Bueno chicos, tened un buen paseo, hace un buen día, otro día os acompañaré, estas próximas dos semanas voy a estar muy atareado llevando la producción de vino, hay que recuperar dinero urgentemente...

—De acuerdo, padre, nos vemos después.—Todos se despidieron del adulto. A Mari se le quedó mal cuerpo, sin embargo le ilusionaba en el fondo que algo tan impresionante pudiera existir, puesto a que la comunicación en ese momento era limitada y a ella le hubiese encantado probar ese invento, pero era pobre, y ya se sabe que en esa época los pobres no podían tener muchas cosas que los ricos sí, eso siempre fue así y ahora en la actualidad también, por desgracia.

Al irse Juan Alberto, Alfonso volvió a mirar a las chicas, se le pasó comentarles que se marchaba.

—Ah, con todo esto se me olvidó que iba al cementerio, ¿queréis venir?

—¿Al cementerio?—Preguntó Carla, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.—¿No tienes sitios menos siniestros a donde ir como el barrio gitano o el fumadero clandestino de opio?

—¿Fumadero de...? ¡No! Y-yo voy a visitar la tumba de mi madre... pronto será el aniversario de su muerte y quería ir a verla...—Alfonso estaba bajando el volumen de su voz porque no quería que nadie le escuchase.—Es que... desde hace dos noches mi padre está deshonrando su nombre y el de nuestra familia... manteniendo relaciones con otra mujer.

—Sí, eso lo sé, él se pensará que no le podemos oír, pero se oye, mucho.—Carla cruzó los brazos irritada y avergonzada a la vez.—¿Quién será? Porque nunca vi a ninguna mujer merodear por aquí salvo las sirvientas o Natalia... ¡¿Crees que podría ser ella?!

—No lo sé... prefiero no pensar en ello.—Obviamente el chico mentía, si decía que sabía que era la Flamenca podrían sospechar de él, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente la viera por la ventana como le pasó aquella noche.—El caso es que pensaba en invitaros a venir, solo estaríamos allí un rato y después podemos hacer otra cosa en un sitio más alegre.

—Por mi vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer,—Contestó Carla, no muy agradada con la idea de ir a un cementerio, lo hizo para después escabullirse y dejar solos a Alfonso y Mari.—solo espera un poco, tengo que elegir un sombrero bonito y dejar que Mari se cambie las ropas de sirvienta por su ropa normal, no voy a dejar que salga así a la calle.

—Gracias Carla, aunque realmente no me importaría, sigo siendo tu criada también fuera de la casa.—Mari por fin hablaba después de un rato, le sorprendió lo de Juan Alberto, pero no quería meterse donde no la llamaban, y menos dar una opinión que nadie pidió.

—Nada de eso, ¡vas a salir arreglada como yo! ¡Vayámonos!—Repentinamente la chica de ojos marrones agarró a su doncella y se la llevó de golpe hacia su habitación. Entre las dos escogieron un sombrero con un tocado muy florido para Carla y después Maricarmen fue sola a su cuarto para ponerse su ropa normal y peinarse y perfumarse.

Al estar por fin todos listos salieron de la casa, se montaron en el carruaje y el chófer les llevó hasta la ciudad, a la parte donde se encontraba el cementerio municipal de Sevilla: el cementerio de San Fernando.  
Mientras buscaban un sitio dónde aparcar, Alfonso estaba un poco preocupado, Mari parecía algo distante, y pensó en que tal vez no le agradase visitar un cementerio, no le habían preguntado si le apetecía ir, tenía que hacerlo por obligación y el chico pensó tarde en ello, se sintió muy desconsiderado.

—Oye, Mari, si te sientes mal en el cementerio puedes quedarte esperando fuera si lo ves necesario.—Mencionó Alfonso sintiéndose mal aún.

—Mi trabajo es acompañar a Carla, además ya que estoy puedo visitar las tumbas de mis hermanos.—Contestó ella, un poco decaída, la verdad es que Mari se sentía un poco triste desde hacía rato, pero esperaba que se le pasase después para disfrutar mejor de la tarde, según lo que dijo antes Alfonso; no estarían más de un pequeño rato allí y después irían a otro lado.

—Ah, es cierto, me dijiste que... bueno...—El carruaje de pronto se detuvo, y unos segundos después el chófer abrió unas de las puertas, primero bajó Carla, después Alfonso y tras ellos Maricarmen.

Habían aparcado junto a las vallas del cementerio y la puerta quedaba a unos metros de allí. Al llegar a esta entraron y caminaron hasta la zona de las tumbas. A día de hoy obviamente es mucho más grande de lo que era entonces, pero aun en ese tiempo habían grandes mausoleos en los que cabían muchos ataúdes de familias ricas, y cómo no, los Avilés tenían su propio mausoleo en la parte rica del cementerio.

—Sé que es muy típico decir esto: pero seamos pobres o ricos, todos vamos a acabar aquí, muertos con gusanos comiéndonos la cara.—Mencionaba Carla, mirando las diferentes lápidas y zonas del lugar, veía demasiadas cruces cristianas en todas las lápidas, incluso lápidas con forma de cruces, que eran de las que más había.

—No seas desagradable...—Pidió Alfonso, sin poder evitar imaginarse a su madre de tal manera, cosa que le resultó muy desagradable y horrible, le traería pesadillas, seguro.—Será mejor que acompañes a Mari a ver a sus hermanos mientras yo tengo un rato a solas con mi madre, nos vemos después en la entrada, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, pero no te me deprimas mucho, te necesitamos entero.—Carla puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alfonso.—¡Hasta luego!

Las chicas se fueron por su parte, ellas no hicieron gran cosa, solo ir a la zona pobre donde estaban las tumbas normales y mediocres. Alfonso se quedó donde estaban los panteones y mausoleos de la gente con más dinero. Esa parte eran estrechos callejones compuestos por paredes de mármol, piedra pulida, ladrillos o algún material de esos, no sé, no te voy a describir todas las tumbas de ese sitio, tú ya te imaginas cómo es un cementerio...  
El caso es que al encontrar su panteón familiar, Alfonso sacó la llave de este y entró dentro, cerrando la puertecita que había abierto para entrar. Aquel sitio era espacioso, con un suelo brillante de mármol blanco al igual que las paredes y los espacios para los ataúdes. Había cerca de ocho espacios, dos en cada pared, y tan solo dos de los ocho huecos estaban ocupados por ataúdes, uno de ellos era el del abuelo de Alfonso y el otro el de su madre, al cual se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a él. Junto a ambos huecos ocupados habían placas doradas con los datos de los fallecidos, las fechas de nacimiento y muerte, sus nombres y alguna que otra dedicatoria y un grabado con sus caras.

—Madre... soy tu hijo menor, Alfonso.—Comenzó a hablar el chico, yo podía oírle desde su bolsillo y no quería interrumpirle saliendo de ahí.—No sé si podrás oírme desde donde estés, pero hay algo que debo compartir contigo. Es sobre padre...

Se había quedado callado aunque supiera que no le iba a responder, y si lo hubiera hecho el chico se cagaría de miedo, en fin... Este respiró hondo y siguió hablando cuando vio oportuno:

—Padre desde la noche anterior ha estado metiendo a una mujer en casa y... manteniendo relaciones con ella. Tal vez diga que han pasado ya dos años, que él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y vuestro matrimonio se disolvió con tu perecimiento, por lo que él puede verse con otra mujer... sin embargo no es una mujer cualquiera... Se trata de la peor villana que Sevilla tiene en el momento, y temo que esté engañándole para algo macabro. No sé qué hacer madre, sé lo mala que es esa mujer puesto a que he visto de cerca sus acciones, y si nos estás viendo desde donde sea, tú también podrás verlo, podrás verme a mi, incluso sabrás quien es ella en realidad...

—Niño, si piensas que os puede ver, ¿por qué le cuentas todo esto?—Pregunté yo, sacando la cabeza del bolsillo porque ya me estaba aburriendo y quería mi torta del Casar de una vez, ¡no había comido nada en dos horas!

—¡Plagg! Solo quiero charlar con ella aunque no me pueda contestar, necesito hablar esto con alguien y puede que a parte del señor Fu y tú ella sepa quién soy, y probablemente quién es la Flamenca.

—Ya, pero aunque lo supiera lamento decirte que no te lo podrá contar, a menos que intentes hacer una sesión de espiritismo con una ouija.

—No pienso perturbar el descanso de mi madre con eso, y a saber si no llamo a otro espíritu sin querer y nos ataca... Pero bueno, ya terminé de todas maneras, y seré yo el que resuelva todo esto, quién es la Flamenca y qué quiere de mi padre... Voy a salir y a decirles a las chicas que he acabado por hoy.—Alfonso se levantó del suelo un tanto abatido y yo me volví a esconder.—Adiós madre, ya vendré más oficialmente con padre y quien sea...

Él se marchó cerrando la puerta del panteón, aunque al salir oyó algunos pasos y miró a su alrededor para ver si se trataba de otra persona visitando a alguien, pero solo vio grandes edificaciones que eran otros mausoleos y panteones de otras familias o grupos importantes de personas. Sin embargo, justo por el lateral de otro sepulcro que estaba un poco más alejado de allí, el chico pudo ver sobresalir por una esquina un pico familiar, horriblemente familiar. Y entonces una risa un tanto siniestra salió de allí mientras a su vez salía la Flamenca con una pala rosa en la mano y en la otra un cadáver a medio descomponer. Alfonso al ver tal cosa se asustó y corrió a esconderse tras el mausoleo de su familia. Se quedó allí respirando agitado, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo. Yo salí muy poco porque noté el poder de la villana, y al ver que no había nadie cerca salí del todo mirando al rubio.

—Estoy notando a la Flamenca muy cerca...—Le susurré, aunque al ver su cara y que se había escondido sospeché que podía haberla visto.

—La acabo de ver... está llevándose un cadáver...—Me contestó en bajo, un tanto aturdido.—¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso a plena luz del día?! ¡La pueden ver los guardias!

—No lo sé, niño, lo mejor es que no te vea, tal vez solo planea montar otro espectáculo raro para secuestrar a alguien y chantajearos a ti y a Catarina para que le deis los miraculous.

—¿Debería convertirme en Gato Negro? Es que esto es muy extraño, pensaba que sacaba cadáveres de la morgue del psiquiátrico o en todo caso del hospital, tenemos que decirle esto al maestro Fu...

—Ella es muy inteligente, Alfonso, tal vez esto es una trampa y lo que quiere es que os acerquéis a ella porque tiene un plan.

—Cierto, y probablemente esté yo solo, no sé si puedo contar con Catarina ahora...

—Tikki, su kwami, le avisaría si algo ocurre y está lejos...—Yo sabía de sobra que Mari estaba ahí y podría convertirse, pero no se lo podía decir a Alfonso, obviamente.—Los kwamis podemos detectar actividad de otros de los nuestros como bien sabes, así que si pasa algo relacionado con sus portadores actuales lo notaremos, dudo que Catarina no acuda si hay peligro, incluso podría aparecer el Maestro con sus poderes y salvaros si ocurre algo malo.

—Tienes razón, entonces mejor voy a transformarme, si la Flamenca está robando cadáveres es probable que los use pronto para combatir, ella sabe que si la notamos iremos tras ella, creo que por eso está haciendo esto.

—Es probable, hazlo rápido, o pronto se irá a otro lado.

Entonces Alfonso se convirtió en Gato Negro y salió de su escondite siguiendo el rastro de la malvada mujer. La siguió por los callejones del cementerio entre los enormes mausoleos y otras tumbas con monumentos enormes a personas importantes. Rápidamente la Flamenca notó que estaba siendo perseguida, y en un callejón sin salida de uno de los límites del cementerio se detuvo y se giró, viendo cómo el chico transformado se acercaba. Ella no pareció preocupada, es más, se volvió a reír de manera macabra.

—Qué curioso, el gran héroe de Sevilla acorralando a una pobre mujer de dudoso estado mental.—Dijo entre risas teatrales la Flamenca, dejando el cuerpo de la persona fallecida que había exhumado en el mismo suelo junto a la pala que usó para cavar su tumba.

—Al menos reconoces que estás loca, eso es un gran paso... ¿Qué haces robando los cuerpos de esa pobre gente muerta? Y más a éstas horas del día.

—No siempre se puede disponer de secuaces recién muertos, pequeño, a veces me quiero arriesgar, necesito vuestros miraculous, que por cierto, ¿de dónde salió esa palabra...? ¿Cómo se traduciría al español? ¿Milagrosos? ¿Prodigios?—Aquí ella no se dio cuenta, pero desveló que sabía inglés, cosa que desde luego las personas pobres o de clase media no se podían permitir aprender, muchas personas ni siquiera sabían leer o escribir en su propio idioma. El cerco se estrechó para Alfonso, la Flamenca era una persona con estudios, lo que significaba que tenía más motivos para concordar con Isabel Burgos.

—¡Y lo dices así, tan tranquila! ¡¿No piensas en que la familia de esa persona se puede ofender porque has profanado la tumba de su ser querido?!

—Ay... si era la tumba de un pobre que ni estaba bien enterrado, de todas maneras a mi eso ni me va ni me viene, y este no se va a quejar,—La Flamenca miró al cadáver de aquel hombre para preguntarle a él.—¿a que no, Ramón Pérez?—Lo cogió del suelo sin causarle asco y empezó a usarlo de marioneta poniendo una voz algo más grave con un acento andaluz mucho más pronunciado.—''Claro que no, zeñorita Flamenquita, qué arte tiene, miarma''.

—Eres despreciable y no tienes respeto alguno por los muertos... ¡Deja a ese pobre hombre donde estaba o tendré que luchar forzosamente!—El muchacho rubio empuñó su bastón mientras la apuntaba con este.

—Qué delicado, para mi no es tan fácil conseguir a mis esbirros, ojalá tuviera un poder especial que me permitiera mandar un flamenco maldito que embrujara a la gente a distancia y luchara por mi, pero por desgracia no puedo y además eso me convertiría en una villana de mierda, me tengo que buscar la vida en sitios como estos. En fin, que dejes de molestarme, ven a verme cuando esté preparada para luchar.—La mujer rubia cogió la pala que seguía en el suelo y saltó muy alto sobre los mausoleos y esculturas sin miedo a que la vieran. Por suerte a esas horas no había nadie en el cementerio, solo Maricarmen y Carla, quienes la vieron saltar por ahí mientras se reía casi graznando como un ave.

Gato Negro no perdió el tiempo, y a riesgo de que las chicas averiguaran que era Alfonso se dispuso a seguirla, impulsándose con su bastón y también sobrevolando las edificaciones del sitio.

—¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! ¡Seguro que no podrías luchar contra mi sin nadie que luche por ti!—Le gritaba, aunque ella había bajado al propio cementerio y explotó una gran bomba de humo rosado como solía hacer. Eso preocupó al chico, pues Carla y Mari seguían por allí y podía raptarlas, y en efecto, lo hizo.

Tikki me contó que las chicas se vieron envueltas en el humo y no pudieron ver nada, pero de un momento para otro sintieron que las agarraron y las metieron en un sitio oscuro. Gato Negro solo pudo esconderse de vuelta entre los mausoleos y las grandes lápidas para huir del humo que flotaba por todo el recinto. Entonces avanzó hasta llegar a la zona de las personas normales o de clase media-baja y ahí no podía esconderse muy bien, sin embargo habían también largos muros parecidos a casilleros donde se metían muchos ataúdes de gente que no se pedía permitir una tumba solitaria con su mármol, su cruz y esas cosas, ahí es donde estaba ''enterrada'' la mayor parte de la población no pudiente, y había más cementerios provisionales por toda la ciudad para epidemias y cosas así, y creo que tres años más adelante cerraron uno de ellos por colapso de cadáveres, una pena que la Flamenca no llegara a ver aquello... Vale vale, voy a dejar los spoilers a un lado, solo es un dato histórico... Volviendo a la historia y a los cajones para muertos... Alfonso pudo esconderse tras ellos, pero no sabía dónde estaría la Flamenca, deseaba que no hubiese hecho nada malo a nadie más, pero no parecía haber nadie o probablemente se alejara al ver el humo... si podían ver algo.

La Flamenca tras un rato de saquear tumbas y llevarse los cuerpos que contenían había quedado sentada en una de las tumbas bajas de la gente de clase media, con seis cadáveres aún inmóviles alrededor suya, uno incluso echado sobre su regazo. Estaba esperando a Gato Negro tras haber reunido fugazmente los esbirros que necesitaba, y algunos tenían ropas normales no muy caras, pero otros, dos de ellos concretamente, sí llevaban ropas elegantes y joyas, como la que parecía que solía ser una mujer que la villana había colocado sobre sus piernas estando sentada, esta era ya un esqueleto con poca carne alrededor de lo que se podía ver en sus brazos y cara, ya que llevaba un vestido largo y azul bastante elegante que tapaba el resto de su cuerpo. Su pelo largo y dorado no estaba recogido ya, su recogido post-mortem se había deshecho por los movimientos de la Flamenca al sacarla de su ataúd y llevársela y su cabello se encontraba suelto, enredado y pajoso por el paso del tiempo.

¿Por qué tanto énfasis en esa mujer muerta concreta? Ya te lo podrás imaginar...

—¡Gato Negro! ¡No sé dónde estarás, pero estoy preparada para que luches contra mi!—Gritó en alto, cosa que pudo oírse por todo el cementerio. El humo rosa se estaba disipando y el nombrado pudo salir y mirar desde un panteón muy alto para saber dónde se encontraba aquella mujer malvada. Al divisarla fue hasta ella de nuevo, poniéndose en la tumba que estaba frente a la villana. Vio todos esos cuerpos y se revolvió porque algunos aún estaban en descomposición y olían bastante mal, no pudo impedir que la Flamenca obtuviera más cadáveres por la bomba de humo, no pudo saber a dónde iba.

—Te repito lo de antes, eres una cob...—El chico de ojos azules no pudo continuar hablando porque se dio cuenta de que el cadáver que ella tenía sobre su regazo era su propia madre, Marta de Avilés. Su cara en ese momento era de horror, sintió nauseas y una ira descomunal, que todo junto no sabía cómo retener, pero estaba en juego su identidad, si expresaba el más mínimo sentimiento por su madre fallecida la Flamenca le descubriría.

—Te has callado de repente, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te impresionan los cadáveres a estas alturas?—La rubia adoptó un tono muy tétrico e irónico mientras se levantaba y dejaba que el cadáver de Marta cayera al suelo.

—¿C-cómo...? ¡¿CÓMO...?!—Al pobre Alfonso no le salían las palabras, estaba tan lleno de ira que no podía ni pensar con claridad en cómo logró entrar a su mausoleo si él tenía la llave, entonces recordó que fue culpa suya, no echó la llave y cualquiera podría entrar.

—Supongo que te preguntarás cómo he logrado entrar a un sepulcro de ricos si están cerrados con llave, bueno, un niño tonto se dejó abierto el de su familia... y personalmente esta persona me cae mal, ni siquiera muerta dejan de hablar de ella, así que he aprovechado para hacerla mi sirviente, jugar con su cadáver será placentero para mi.—La Flamenca apuntó con su mano al esqueleto de Marta Avilés, y de sus dedos empezaron a salir chorros de humo brillante rosa que envolvieron el cadáver de la otra mujer rubia, haciendo que este se elevara y el humo la rodease, produciendo un resplandor, que al desvanecerse dejó ver cómo la mujer volvía a ser la que era en vida. Era una hermosa mujer de piel blanquecina y ojos azules como los de su hijo, sin embargo ahora con ellos le miraba con decepción y parecía tener unas profundas ojeras negras.

—Alfonso... ¿Cómo has podido...?—Preguntó con una voz espectral la proyección mágica de Marta hacia Alfonso. Pero este negó aterrorizado, ¡estaban jugando con sus sentimientos! Además lo más grave de todo es que la Flamenca le descubrió.

—Yo... ¡yo no soy Alfonso! ¡N-ni siquiera sé quien es!—Gato Negro retrocedió, aunque como estaba sobre otra tumba se quedó de espaldas a la lápida en forma de cruz que estaba sobre ella.

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Entonces explica tu cara al volver a ver a tu madre como cuando estaba viva! Ya te enfrentaste antes a los muertos, ¿por qué no ahora?

Alfonso se quedó en silencio mientras su madre se le acercaba y la Flamenca se reía fuerte y sonoramente. La cabeza del chico no paraba de dar vueltas, se sentía tan revuelto y acorralado mentalmente que no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera siendo Gato Negro.

 **Continuará!**


	21. Batalla en camposanto (parte 2)

La pelea en el cementerio de San Fernando se estaba volviendo tensa y angustiosa para Alfonso, quien convertido en Gato Negro se encontraba en un grave aprieto moral al ver los restos mortales de su madre siendo usados vilmente por la Flamenca, la cual parecía haber descubierto su identidad.

Tenía una sensación de ahogo que presionaba su pecho, como si se encontrara en lo más profundo de un pantano de aguas densas, y con algas enrollando su cuerpo y apretándole. Había quedado pálido observando cómo su enemiga empezaba a darles vida con su magia a los cinco cadáveres que faltaban, envolviendo todo en humo rosado otra vez, dejando al chico sin posibilidad de hacer nada, él debía hacer algo rápido o su identidad quedaría expuesta finalmente, aún podía negarlo...

Carla y María del Carmen estaban encerradas en un mausoleo, no era el de los Avilés, era uno que estaba abandonado y estaba abierto en una esquina remota y olvidada del cementerio, pero en ese momento el sepulcro aquel se encontraba cerrado. La rubia había quedado inconsciente del susto, era débil a los sobresaltos y el estrés, pero Maricarmen trataba de buscar una salida.  
Tikki salió de su vestido y miró alrededor, ese sitio estaba bastante descuidado, las paredes eran de piedra y estaban muy agrietadas, la puerta era de acero y estaba oxidada, el techo estaba lleno de moho y humedad, incluso por el suelo había algunas plantas y flores creciendo por las grietas de la piedra. Mi compañera kwami observó la puerta y miró a Mari.

—Mari...—Empezó a hablar Tikki, preocupada.—voy a atravesar la puerta y voy a intentar abrirla, noto que Gato Negro ha notado la actividad de la Flamenca y ahora está intentando luchar con ella, pero algo le pasa...

—Qué rápido ha venido... eso es bastante sospechoso.—Murmuró la adolescente en bajo, pero Tikki lo pudo oír.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! En cuanto abra la puerta transfórmate en Catarina y vete antes de que Carla se despierte y te vea.

—Vale...—La chica no quiso cuestionar nada más aunque pudieran descubrir su identidad. Miró cómo su kwami atravesaba mágicamente la vieja puerta del mausoleo y esta se sacudió, pero no podía abrirla ni aun atravesándola tres o cuatro veces más.

—Espera un poco más, lo conseguiré, está atrancada con algo, no está cerrada con llave.—Tikki usó toda su fuerza mágica para sacudir un vez más la puerta y esta se desencajó y se pudo abrir un poco.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame!—Exclamó finalmente la chica morena cuando vio la puerta entreabierta, y entonces su kwami fue absorbida por uno de sus pendientes y se transformó en Catarina. Miró la chica por última vez a Carla para comprobar que seguía desmayada, y en efecto, ahí estaba, no quería dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo y a merced de la malvada villana, sin embargo debía ir a detenerla y ayudar a Gato.

Después de pensar un poco cogió en brazos a la chica y salieron ambas con cautela del mausoleo abandonado para ir al de los Avilés, que seguía abierto, aunque al entrar vio María del Carmen que un ataúd estaba en el suelo y abierto sin nada más que restos y gusanos muertos y resecos en su interior. Miró la placa que estaba junto al hueco en el que estaba puesto antes de ser sacado y vio que ese ataúd era de Marta de Avilés, la madre de Alfonso, eso le dio a entender que la Flamenca robó su cadáver, pero también se preguntó dónde estaba Alfonso, y si no estaba ahí ni secuestrado con ellas significaba que estaba luchando con la Flamenca, pero él siendo Gato Negro.

Mari se encargó de cerrar el ataúd para no causarle un innecesario shock más a su amiga rubia cuando despertara, y puso a esta recostada sobre una de las paredes sin ataúdes en los huecos. Entonces salió del sitio y se dedicó a buscar a la Flamenca por los callejones sin atreverse a sobrevolar el cementerio, sin embargo volvía a haber mucho humo rosa y eso le daba más motivos para no usar su yoyó para ir más rápido.

Alfonso por su lado se había movido aprovechando que no podía ser visto, o al menos eso pensaba él. Pero decidió que iba a luchar, no podían descubrirlo solo por lo de su madre, y tal vez la Flamenca le estaba tendiendo una trampa para descubrirlo.  
Había huido de momento de la pelea para evitar encontrarse con su madre, sin embargo el humo se estaba dispersando. Entre todo aquello, el rubio se acordó de sus amigas y quiso buscarlas, aunque se sentía bastante perdido en aquella situación.

—¡Gato Negro!—Graznaba la malvada cerca del sitio donde estaba el muchacho, pero este no podía verla todavía.—¿Has huido de mi? Espero que seas consciente de que en mis ataques suelo usar rehenes... ¿Crees que esta vez es distinta?

—¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez, loca?!—Preguntó enfadado el chico, pero habiéndose tranquilizado por lo de su madre.

—Había dos chicas merodeando por aquí, y bueno, no había nadie más así que las he raptado a ellas, ¡y si no me das tu miraculous las entierro vivas! ¡Tú sabrás lo que haces, niño!

Él oyó gritos ahogados de dos chicas, sonaban a Carla y a Maricarmen, eso alarmó al chico y siguió las voces rápido. El humo se disipó casi del todo y aún en las tumbas individuales y nichos subterráneos estaba la Flamenca cerca de un hueco vacío en la tierra, esta estaba acompañada por la proyección mágica de la madre de Alfonso, tres esbirros convertidos también en proyecciones de gente viva, y María del Carmen y Carla amordazadas y sentadas juntas al lado del hoyo que había en el suelo.

—¡Suéltalas, malnacida!—Gritó Gato Negro enfadado y tembloroso de la ira al ver a las chicas así, sentía que si la morena estaba atada Catarina no podía acudir porque sospechaba bastante que se trataba de ella.

—Dame primero tu anillo,—La Flamenca se acercó al chico y extendió su mano frente a él.—si eres Alfonso no te mataré, porque es muy sospechoso que el mausoleo familiar de los Avilés esté abierto y por aquí no se haya visto a nadie de la familia.

—Si es un chico rubio con coleta le he visto salir de ahí asustado, ¡se ha ido corriendo! ¡Y no te voy a dar el anillo jamás!—Alfonso miró un segundo a Maricarmen, ella simplemente miraba, no podía hacer nada, los esbirros de la Flamenca la estaban agarrando junto a Carla.

—Entonces... ¡ESBIRROS! ¡Enterrad vivas a esas mocosas!—Uno de los esbirros de la villana le dio una patada a Maricarmen y la tiró al hoyo de repente, aunque antes de que otro tirase a Carla, un boomerang enorme y gris fue disparado y dio de lleno a todos los esbirros que había en ese momento allí, incluyendo a la madre de Alfonso, convirtiéndolos nuevamente en cuerpos muertos como eran anteriormente.—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!—Gritó nuevamente la malvada, mirando a todos lados nerviosamente, aunque parecía sobreactuar.

Llegó corriendo Luparia, la nueva heroína, poniéndose junto a Gato Negro y recuperando su arma que volvió volando.

—¡Mis instintos no fallaban!—Exclamó aparentemente alegre y decidida la chica de cabello castaño oscuro con las puntas blancas.—¡Aquí está la malvada que tenemos que derrotar!

—¡Luparia!—Dijo sorprendido gratamente Alfonso transformado.—¡Desata a la chica rubia, yo me encargo de la otra!

La nueva heroína asintió y corrió hacia Carla, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándosela lejos, la Flamenca sacó su estilete y trató de darle con este, pero fue en vano, ya que Luparia era fue más ágil y la villana decidió ir a por el chico.

—¡Subestimáis mis poderes, enanos!—Rió macabra y sonoramente la Flamenca, corriendo hacia Alfonso, pudiendo agarrarle para apuñalarle. Por suerte este pudo usar su bastón para golpearla en el estómago y zafarse de ella.—¡AGH! ¡ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ, AÚN PUEDO JUGAR CON LO PEOR, LOS SITIOS LLENOS DE CADÁVERES SON MI PUNTO FUERTE!—Rió de manera maníaca, gritando y poniendo sus manos en posición para usar algún tipo de magia tras guardar su estilete.

Catarina también apareció justo a tiempo siendo impulsada por su yoyó y miró la escena, aunque ya la Flamenca estaba inundando de nuevo la zona con humo rosa, pero este era menos denso, e hizo que muchas tapas de las tumbas individuales o puertas de mausoleos se abrieran repentinamente con golpes secos, y también que de las tumbas simples en la tierra salieran un montón de cadáveres reconvertidos en proyecciones mágicas aparentemente vivas con atuendos pomposos y rosados y máscaras como la de la Flamenca. Un montón de zombies mágicos salieron de sus ataúdes con una fuerza sobrehumana, y Catarina al ver eso junto a Gato Negro y Luparia se quedó inmóvil.

—¡¿Qué rayos es esa maldita magia?!—Gritó la morena desconcertada, aunque su compañero no le contestó porque se quedó mirándola a ella muy confundido, y después al hueco de la tierra donde estaba María del Carmen. Gato fue corriendo sin más hacia el hoyo y miró dentro, era cierto, Mari seguía allí dentro atada sin poder salir.

—No eres... Catarina...—Susurró para sí, en gran parte decepcionado ignorando que ella pudiera oírle, pero no dudó en sacarla de allí en brazos. Al hacerlo Catarina los vio, se quedó paralizada, más aún que antes, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¡¿Que qué es esta magia?! ¡ES UN APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE!—Chilló la Flamenca totalmente desquiciada, y volvía a ponerse a reír como siempre, yo al oírla siempre pensaba que en su estado civil no podría ni hablar de lo que chillaba en estos casos... y en la cama con Juan Alberto. Bueno, que me voy del tema, volviendo a la pelea... La Flamenca vio a Gato Negro tomar a su rehén y con un rápido movimiento se le adelantó y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al chico, haciendo que se desestabilizara y tirara a Maricarmen sin poderlo evitar, ese golpe me dolió hasta a mi, literalmente... Pero luego la Flamenca agarró a la chica y la tiró al hoyo mientras Gato era atrapado por uno de los esbirros de la Flamenca desde atrás, agarrándole los brazos e inmovilizándole.

Luparia por su parte se había movido hacia la parte superior de un enorme mausoleo para poner a salvo a Carla, aunque ni Alfonso ni yo vimos mucho más de lo que hizo, ni Tikki con Catarina tampoco, lo que nos resultó muy extraño en ese momento. Tras lo que fuera que hizo, la chica con el miraculous de lobo utilizó su arma, que era un boomerang enorme y gris como he dicho antes, y Catarina también se dedicó a golpear zombies con su yoyó frenéticamente porque se le acercaban un montón, y todos los que golpeaba eran reconvertidos en cadáveres de vuelta, cayendo inertes al suelo mientras seguían avanzando los que aún quedaban en pie.  
Mientras tanto la Flamenca se puso a tirar arena al hoyo de antes, cogiendo esta con su pala desde un montón que había junto al hueco y la tiró justo encima de la chica que trataba de chillar sin poder moverse demasiado.

—¡CATARINA, RESCATA A MARI, YA!—Gritó desesperado Gato, intentando soltarse del esbirro que le agarraba, aunque este era tremendamente fuerte.

—¡NO PUEDO, ME VAN A ATRAPAR A MI...!—Vociferaba de vuelta la chica, nerviosa sin dejar de mover frenéticamente su yoyó golpeando a las decenas de zombies que avanzaban hacia ellos, aunque sabía de sobra que la que estaba en ese hueco no era Mari, obviamente porque ella era María del Carmen y eso no era posible, era otra de las proyecciones de la Flamenca, sin embargo decirle eso a Gato Negro implicaba descubrir su identidad civil.—¡TÚ, LA NUEVA, AYÚDANOS!

—¡Eso está hecho Catarina!—Contestó Luparia sabiendo que se refería a ella y volvió a lanzar su boomerang para golpear a la Flamenca y evitar que siguiera echando arena sobre ''Maricarmen'', más bien la Maricarmen falsa que todos excepto la verdadera y la Flamenca sabían que no era más que un muerto cualquiera en el que usó la imagen de la adolescente. La Flamenca al ser golpeada fue impulsada hacia atrás y se tropezó cayendo al suelo, aprovechando esto, la heroína de ojos castaños saltó hacia donde estaba el hueco en la tierra y apartó rápidamente la que tenía encima la Mari falsa, la agarró y se la llevó de allí al mismo lugar donde supuestamente dejó a Carla antes.

Se oyó un extraño pitido salir de las gafas de la villana vestida de rosa, eso significaba que se le estaba acabando el tiempo de su transformación y todo indicaba a que pronto huiría de nuevo. Gato Negro pudo ver cómo una de las seis pestañas rosas falsas que sobresalían de las gafas de la Flamenca empezaba a parpadear y rápidamente se volvió negra, y la siguiente también empezó a parpadear tras la primera.

—¡C-cataclismo!—Exclamó el chico rubio aún estando agarrado por un esbirro, pero extendió una mano como pudo para tocar con uno de sus dedos el brazo de su enemigo. Al tocarlo este se desintegró gracias al poder del chico y este quedó libre, sacando su bastón de vuelta para ayudar a Catarina. Le dolía bastante el brazo y sentía que se le abrió la herida que le hizo el toro aquel en la corrida del otro día, sin embargo tenía que aguantar.

Tanto él como Catarina golpeaban con sus armas a los zombies, pero el cementerio era bastante grande y no paraban de salir de las tumbas, Luparia volvió saltando a donde estaban ellos después de haber desaparecido por un momento, y había dejado a Carla desatada e inconsciente dentro de otro sepulcro cercano. Maricarmen transformada al ver aquello se extrañó mucho más, ya que la Mari falsa ya no estaba junto a la rubia y Luparia las había rescatado a ambas, pero durante un momento ella desapareció y apareció solo con una de las chicas. Además Carla estaba inconsciente tal y como Catarina la había dejado, y hacía muy poco estaba despierta cuando estaba atada junto a la María del Carmen falsa, lo que a la verdadera le daba a entender esa Carla de antes también era falsa y la que trajo Luparia era la verdadera.

Luparia no era buena, eso es lo que pensó Catarina en aquel momento, sospechaba mucho que estaba compinchada con la Flamenca de alguna manera, y averiguaría cómo. Hablando de la Flamenca, esta ya se había esfumado sin decir nada, ni siquiera había dejado su típica bomba de humo rosa para evadirse de la pelea, simplemente se había ido corriendo y saltando por los edificios para evitar transformarse ante nadie.

—¡¿Qué hacemos ahora, Caty?!—Preguntó con preocupación Gato Negro.—¡No vamos a poder los tres con tantos muertos con fuerza sobrehumana y yo me destransformaré de un momento a otro!

—¡Aguanta, voy a hacer algo!—Catarina corrió hacia una tumba con una estatua bastante alta y se subió a ella.—¡Amuleto de la Suerte!—Gritó alzando la mano e invocó un Lucky Charm. Apareció un palo con forma de cruz rojo con puntos negros, no supo para qué usarlo, pero empezó a mirar su entorno con su vista mágica y observó cómo primero se iluminaba el sombrero de Gato Negro, su chaqueta, después volvió a mirar por alrededor suyo y se iluminaron unas pomposas hortensias blancas y azules junto a un saco de serrín que había a una esquina del cementerio. A Catarina se le ocurrió rápido algo que hacer, así que utilizó su yoyó para coger el sombrero de Gato, a lo que él la miró un segundo pero tenía que seguir golpeando zombies en la cabeza para destransformarles, de modo que no le dio demasiada importancia a lo de su sombrero.

Catarina corrió con las dos cosas en la mano, saltando por encima de las lápidas y sorteando a los zombies, llegando hasta la zona de las hortensias y el saco de serrín. Clavó el palo en el saco, cogió unas cuantas flores de aquellas, y como tenían forma redonda como una cabeza las puso en la parte que sobresalía del palo en forma de cruz, colocó el sombrero de Gato sobre estas y clavó el palo en el suelo, pero le faltaba la chaqueta de su compañero.

—¡Gato, necesito tu chaqueta, ven!—Gritó ella para que su compañero le escuchara, y este asintió y miró a Luparia, que también ayudaba lanzando su boomerang aún.—¡Luparia, vigila a las chicas y protégelas!

—Una de ellas escapó, la otra está en un mausoleo segura.—Respondía la chica de cabello marrón oscuro.—En ese ya salieron todos los zombies y está sola, protegida.

—¡¿Cómo que una ha escapado?! ¡¿Y si la pillan los zombies?!

—¡No es culpa mía, Gato, ella se fue corriendo!

Catarina sabía que Luparia estaba mintiendo, tenía que saber también que las rehenes eran cadáveres, porque la Mari real estaba convertida, y la nueva ''heroína'' tenía que dar el cambiazo de los cadáveres con las chicas reales que estaban escondidas en el mausoleo abandonado y luego fingir ponerlas a salvo, sin embargo María del Carmen había escapado y se había transformado en Catarina desde hacía mucho antes, entonces no la encontró y tuvo que decir que se escapó en ese momento para encubrir lo que pasó.

—No importa, luego la buscaré...—Gato finalmente fue hasta su compañera de equipo quitándose la chaqueta y mirando lo que estaba haciendo ella.—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Es un espantapájaros?

—Eso parece, no sé, es lo que me ha salido invocando el Amuleto de la Suerte... Esperemos que funcione.—Catarina tomó la chaqueta de su compañero y la puso sobre los brazos del palo en forma de cruz, dando la impresión de que era una persona de lejos.

—Bueno... no parece muy efectivo si te digo la verdad y...—El anillo de Gato Negro estaba pitando cada vez más frecuentemente y eso le hizo alarmarse.—Dios, tengo que irme Cata, ¡prometo volver ahora mismo en cuanto me recupere!

—Vale, mientras tanto buscaré una respuesta a esto...

Gato asintió y se fue corriendo a meterse en un mausoleo cualquiera y encerrándose en él, entonces se destransformó de pronto, jadeando de cansancio. Yo salí ante él, me faltaba una antena y una oreja porque dejé el sombrero y la chaqueta del traje de Gato Negro intencionadamente fuera para que no fallara el plan de Catarina. Creo que Alfonso nunca me vio así y le confundió un poco, pero antes de que me preguntara él algo sobre mi aspecto me fijé en que justo tras él estaba Carla sentada, ya despierta y con los ojos y la boca abierta le había visto destransformarse.

—Niño, de tantísimos panteones y mausoleos que hay en este maldito cementerio tenías que entrar en este...—Dije, poniéndome la pata en la cara y luego señalé con esta a la muchacha.

—¿Eh, por qu...?—El chico se giró y vio a la chica rubia mirarle asombrada.

—¡ALFONSO!—Gritó esta, poniéndose las manos en la boca.

—¡Mierda, Carla...! ¿Lo has visto...?

—¡Claro que lo he visto, idiota!—Carla se levantó de golpe del suelo.—¿Por qué no me has dicho esto antes? ¡Eres Gato Negro!

—Bueno, tranquilízate y habla más bajo, mi identidad pende de un puñetero hilo y nadie más puede saber quién soy, y doy gracias a que Mari no esté aquí...

—¡Pero qué genial es esto! ¡Es magia! ¡¿Y ese bicho volador que parece un gato qué es?!—Carla se emocionó, más que parecer asustada estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de ver y por mi, si es que soy un kwami muy guapo, todo hay que decirlo.—Le falta una oreja...

—Luego te lo explico bien, ahora tengo que ayudar a Catarina con los zombies...

—¡¿Qué zombies?!

—¿Tú no los has visto...? Estabas delante cuando te ataron junto a Mari y os iban a enterrar vivas...

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUE MIEDO!... ¡N-no me acuerdo de nada pero prefiero no acordarme, estaba mejor inconsciente...

—¿Inconsciente...? Yo te vi despierta... Bueno, qué más da, no tengo tiempo...—Alfonso sacó un tajo de queso de cabra curado normal y corriente y me lo dio, realmente yo prefiero los quesos blanditos, pero era lo que tenía ahí y se podía guardar, la torta del Casar es una crema muy espesa y no se puede guardar en un traje tan caro como el que llevaba Alfonso. Me comí el queso rápidamente y tras ello Alfonso me pidió que le transformara, de modo que lo hice delante de Carla y volvió a salir de ahí, aunque seguía sin tener su sombrero ni su chaqueta de vuelta, ya que seguían en el espantapájaros.

La chica morena del traje de sevillana se había escondido entre los callejones ya vacíos de la zona rica del cementerio, y ahí observó que los zombies iban hacia el espantapájaros que hizo Catarina. Los zombies tenían como orden de la Flamenca atacar algo que se pareciera a un héroe, de modo que fueron fáciles de manipular y se pensaron que se trataba de Gato Negro. Luparia también estaba mirando junto a Catarina y planeaba ayudar a deshacerse de ellos, de modo que sacó su boomerang una vez más, esperando que todos los esbirros se concentraran en un solo punto para ser un blanco más fácil.

—Ahora voy a usar yo mi ataque especial,—Comentó en bajo la chica con poderes de lobo.—solo nos falta que Gato Negro nos ayude con su Cataclismo una vez más.

—Sí, pues hazlo rápido, me voy a destransformar de un momento a otro...—Pidió Catarina, mientras sus pendientes empezaban a pitar.

—¡Hay que esperar a Gato Negro, lo mío no dura demasiado!

—¿Me necesitáis, preciosas?—El nombrado apareció por detrás de ellas.—¡Ya estoy listo para el golpe final!

—De acuerdo,—Habló Luparia esta vez.—cuando yo te diga prepárate para usar el Cataclismo con los zombies.

Gato Negro asintió y entonces la nueva heroína se subió a un mausoleo alto mirando hacia los zombies, que estaban apilándose encima del espantapájaros y atacándole. Luparia cruzó sus manos haciendo un raro gesto y luego estas brillaron, empuñó su boomerang y este se hizo más grande y le salieron muchos filamentos pequeños por dentro y una raya gris claro brillante atravesaba de un extremo al otro el arma. Ella lo lanzó hacia los enemigos y el arma los empezó a rodear, dando vueltas múltiples veces alrededor de ellos, comenzando a convertirlos en piedra hasta hacer con ellos un montón rocoso en la esquina del cementerio.

—¡Corre, Gato! ¡Esto dura pocos segundos tratándose de algo tan grande!—Exclamó Luparia recogiendo el boomerang que volvió a ella, y Gato Negro le hizo caso: uso su bastón para impulsarse hasta la pila de zombies petrificados y activó su Cataclismo otra vez, usándolo en la roca. Esta se desintegró, y al cabo de unos segundos solo quedó toda esa zona llena de cenizas negras y un poco de polvo en el ambiente. Solo quedaron enteros el palo mágico en forma de cruz de Catarina y la chaqueta y el sombrero de Gato, que al ser mágicos habían aguantado aquello.

Todo quedo en silencio, el cementerio había quedado hecho un desastre y todos los cadáveres que reposaban allí ya no se encontraban en sus tumbas, que estaban abiertas o algunas lápidas estaban rotas, sin embargo eso lo podía reparar Catarina, de modo que ella corrió para recoger su palo rojo con puntos negros que usó para el espantapájaros y lo tiró al aire, haciendo que todo volviese a la normalidad. El sombrero y la chaqueta de Gato Negro fueron recogidos por él mismo y se los puso para no dejarme sin oreja ni antena básicamente.

—Uf... esto ha sido intenso...—Masculló Catarina, cansada.—Debería irme ya, se me acaba el tiempo...

—Espera, Cata...—El rubio le cogió de la mano.—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

—¿Lo dudas? ¡Me dijiste cosas horribles!

—Lo siento, no fue culpa mía, mi kwami se emborrachó y eso me afectó a mi, lo juro...

—Muy bien, esta noche iré a las doce a la torre del Oro y hablaremos mejor, a solas...—Catarina miró de reojo a Luparia, que estaba ahí escuchando la conversación como si nada.

—¡Oh! Lo capto... Perdón por quedarme aquí... ¡Me ha encantado luchar con vosotros! ¡Nos veremos otro día!—Luparia se fue rápidamente saltando por ahí tras despedirse.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es esa y por qué nos ayuda?—Preguntó Catarina ignorando los avisos de su miraculous.

—Es una nueva heroína, Luparia, es algo extraña pero me cae bien, ¿no estarás celosa, no?—Gato Negro le dio un ligero codazo a su compañera.

—Pues no, tarugo, pero me da mala espina, creo que nos ha mentido...

—No seas tan malpensada, seguro que son celos, ¿tienes histeria femenina? Eso se puede solucionar con un masaje pélvico...—Justo al decir aquello, Catarina le dio un sonoro guantazo a Gato y sacó su yoyó, marchándose de allí sin decirle nada más.

—Me lo merezco... Bueno... al menos la veré a las doce...—El chico se metió en el mausoleo en el que estaba Carla y se destransformó frente a ella otra vez.

—¡¿Ya no hay zombies?!—Preguntó nerviosamente Carla, agarrando a mi humano de su traje y mirándole fijamente, muy cerca de su cara.

—Sí, tranquila, ya está todo bien...—Alfonso la apartó despacio y yo me escondí en su traje otra vez, por suerte ahora estaba entero y no me faltaba nada, aunque me sigo viendo hermoso sin antena ni orejas.—Ahora necesito que me hagas un favor enorme...

—Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Tenemos que buscar a Mari, y cuando la veamos tienes que decir que me has encontrado antes aquí y nos hemos escondido mientras Catarina, Luparia y Gato Negro estaban luchando, para que no sospeche de mi.

—Vale, lo diré, nadie más sabrá esto, lo prometo... Aunque si te digo la verdad Catarina también se parece a Mari.

—Carla... yo también llegué a pensar lo mismo, pero no... las vi a las dos a la vez, a Maricarmen atada junto a ti y a Catarina cuando llegó para luchar, no es posible que sean la misma persona...—Alfonso suspiró muy triste, ahora sí que no sabía a quién elegir, seguía sintiendo cosas por las dos, pero María del Carmen seguía gustándole más y además sabía quién era, cosa que no conocía de Catarina.

—Maldición, yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso, tal vez esa loca me hechizó y por eso no me enteré de nada...—Carla se dio cuenta de que Alfonso estaba dudoso, y ahora que sabía que también era Gato Negro entendía muchas cosas.—Oh, espera espera... ¡Por esto gritaste ''Catarina'' al correrte! Ella te gusta y siendo... quien ya sabes era más fácil enamorarte de ella. ¿Estás hecho un lío, verdad?

—Lo estoy, pero da igual, creo que voy a ir con Maricarmen, si total, creo que entre Catarina y yo no puede haber nada, solo hubo sexo... Y ya está...

—¡¿SEXO?! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE USARÍAS LOS CONDONES ESOS CON ALGUIEN!

—Dios, cállate ya y vayámonos de aquí, tenemos que buscar a Maricarmen.

Ambos salieron de aquel mausoleo, y buscaron por el cementerio a María del Carmen. Esta por su parte se había destransformado fuera y volvió a entrar en la parte pobre para reencontrarse con sus amigos, tenía que fingir estar asustada, incluso se había puesto un poco de tierra en el pelo y por la ropa para que fuera creíble y no sospecharan de ella. Al verse de lejos los tres corrieron para reencontrarse y Carla abrazó a Mari sin dudarlo, aunque al separarse las dos, Alfonso también lo hizo, aunque más fuerte y durante más tiempo. Carla se conmovió y se alejó un poco para dejarles hablar.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Alfonso a la chica, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Sí... pero me asusté bastante...—Contestó Mari, fingiendo.—No sabía qué estaba pasando y creo que me tiraron a un hoyo y me echaron tierra encima... Pero Gato Negro me sacó de allí y luego otra heroína me puso a salvo y me fui corriendo para esconderme.

—Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada... ¿Gato te dijo algo...?—El chico de ojos azules se había dado cuenta de que dijo en alto que ella no era Catarina, lo dijo frente a ella, y además la Flamenca también dijo delante de todos que él era Alfonso, eso hizo que le entrase miedo.

—La verdad es que yo no me enteré de nada de lo que ocurrió después de que me raptasen junto a Carla en el humo rosa... creo que eso nos confundió y nos hizo estar en un estado raro de atontamiento... Al menos yo, Carla estuvo desmayada todo el rato, creo, no estoy segura de lo que ha pasado...

—Ella me ha dicho que estaba igual que tú, no se enteró de nada el rato que estuvo despierta, la magia de la Flamenca es muy poderosa, no me imaginé que pudiera hacer tantas cosas...

—Es verdad, ¿y tú cómo estás, no te ha pasado nada...?

—Yo me mantuve escondido y al ver la pelea y los zombies me oculté en un mausoleo con Carla, la pobre estaba muy asustada.

Mari miró a Carla para corroborar eso, ya que seguía sospechando de Alfonso.

—Sí, menudo miedo pasé, y estuve medio atontada todo el rato... Al menos mi Alfonsín estaba conmigo para darme ánimos y protegerme de zombies malos.

—Bueno, al menos esto ya ha pasado y todos estamos bien.—Mari intentó aportar positividad al momento, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Alfonso, aunque a este le dolía bastante el brazo y se lo agarró con la mano contraria, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—Preguntó preocupada la chica del pelo negro, soltándole.

—Creo que una de las veces al salir corriendo me di contra alguna pared o mismamente al hacer movimientos bruscos al huir se me ha abierto la herida del cuerno del toro... Tengo que volver a casa y que me curen. Siento que no podamos pasear más por hoy...

—No te preocupes, tu salud es lo primero, vamos a avisar al chófer...

—Espera, tengo que ir a cerrar el mausoleo de mi familia, creo que está abierto... Al ver todos esos zombies me imagino que esa asquerosa villana habrá usado también a mi madre y a mi abuelo...

—Con el poder de Catarina todo vuelve a como estaba antes de una catástrofe o algo así, ¿no?—Preguntó Carla, ya que sabía bastantes cosas que le contaba Alba.—de modo que puedes estar tranquilo, estarán en su sitio y el mausoleo estará cerrado.

—Tienes razón, volvamos a casa.—Alfonso agarró la mano de Mari y la miró.—Pero antes ven tú un momento conmigo... Carla, espéranos en el carruaje.

—Vaale tortolitos.—La rubia rió un poco y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

Alfonso llevó a Mari hasta un callejón entre los mausoleos y la apoyó suavemente en una de las paredes, acercándose a ella. Sin decir nada simplemente la besó en los labios, y esta, sorprendida se dejó y le rodeó despacio el torso con sus brazos. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, muy sonrojados y Mari apartó la mirada.

—¿Por qué me haces esto ahora...?—Murmuró avergonzada la muchacha de ojos verdes.—Ya te dije que esto no puede ser...

—Noto cómo me miras, cómo te preocupas por mi y cómo me tratas,—Contestaba Alfonso, poniendo sus brazos en la pared, acorralándola a ella.—¿y qué pasa con esa vez que pasó lo del paseo a caballo? ¡Estuviste a punto de besarme tú a mi otra vez, si no nos hubiesen interrumpido lo hubieses hecho!

Mari se quedó callada, ya era inevitable, le amaba y en ese momento su corazón iba demasiado rápido.

—¡De acuerdo, es cierto, me gustas mucho y estoy enamorada de ti!—Exclamó en alto Maricarmen, con las mejillas rojas, sintiéndolas arder junto al resto de su cara.—Carla me hizo darme cuenta de ello y me animó a intentarlo, pero su madre está pendiente de mi, Alfonso. Me echarán del cortijo y no volveré a verte jamás si nos pillan.

—Carla nos cubrirá... No te preocupes, ¡pienso protegerte! No tengo intención de perderte ahora que puedo tenerte.

—Oh... que bonito Alfonso...—Ella se acercó a él y le volvió a besar con un poco más de pasión, sin embargo ya debían irse, así que se separaron y se miraron de nuevo.—Ahora mejor vamos al cortijo, por suerte por aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda decir nada...

Alfonso asintió sonriente, después de todo lo ocurrido se sentía feliz, por fin Maricarmen le correspondió a su amor, ahora lo difícil sería manifestarlo en la Grisalda, la mansión de los Avilés.

 **¡Continuará!**


	22. Relación a escondidas

En la habitación de Marinette, esta se encontraba otro día más, preparada para escuchar la historia. Tras lo que escuchó el día anterior sobre la pelea en el cementerio estaba deseando volver a oír los acontecimientos de esa época.

Tikki y la adolescente se encontraban echadas en la cama, la kwami iba a comenzar de un momento a otro y Marinette estaba ilusionada por oírlo.

—¿Estás lista para oír el resto de la historia?—Preguntaba contenta Tikki.

—Por supuesto, lo de ayer me dejó bastante intrigada,—Contestó la muchacha.—la Flamenca estaba muy loca... ¿Por qué quería los miraculous? Aún no me has dicho exactamente por qué.

—Sería hacerte spoiler, no quiero hacerlo en exceso, pero si quieres...

—¡Venga, un pequeño adelanto, por favor, que esto es muy largo!

—Está bien... Pues la Flamenca no quiere realmente los miraculous para ella, digamos que lo único que quería era que Juan Alberto le hiciera caso y estuviera con ella porque se enamoró de él y le quería solo para ella, sin embargo tenía que conseguir los miraculous, no porque realmente los quisiera para algo, si no para otra persona en las sombras que era quien quería los miraculous de verdad, pero ya no te puedo contar más sobre eso hasta que lleguemos al punto.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que hay un villano peor que la Flamenca que la controla?!

—Supongamos que es peor, ya te contaré sobre él o ella, pero por ahora relajémonos porque viene una parte bonita después de todo ese alboroto del cementerio.

—Uf, ya estaba bastante tensa, necesitaba un poquito de calma en la historia.

—Y María del Carmen y Alfonso también, sin embargo no te esperes mucha calma, todo se volverá turbio después...

 **Narrando Tikki:**

Cuando volvieron del cementerio era la hora de comer, los tres chicos estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían si contar aquello a Juan Alberto, dado a que este tenía algo con la persona que trataba de hacerles daño y además no querían que supiera que estuvieron en el cementerio, pero por otro lado, Alfonso quería poder contarle a su padre lo que hizo la Flamenca con el cuerpo de Marta de Avilés para que la dejara de una vez y no siguiera permitiendo su entrada en el cortijo.

Sí que quedaron un tanto sucios del movimiento y la tierra del lugar. Los tres estaban despeinados y con la ropa arrugada y sucia, obviamente al verles les preguntarían sobre eso, de modo que en cuanto entraron por la puerta y se toparon con Juan Alberto, este, alarmado, le miró de arriba abajo.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué os ha ocurrido?!—Cuestionaba entre enfadado y preocupado.

—Nos hemos caído por un terraplén...—Contestaba Alfonso, improvisando algo que esperaba que su padre se creyera.—Los tres.

—¿Los tres juntos?

—Bueno, primero fui yo,—Seguía Carla el juego a Alfonso para que fuera creíble.—que caminaba despreocupada y no vi que había un terraplén en el camino, Mari me agarró, pero al ser mi vestido tan pesado también cayó conmigo, y Alfonso, tratando de agarrarnos a ambas no nos alcanzó, pero cayó de bruces igualmente.

—Madre mía, anda que no sois torpes... Pues id a daros un baño, los tres. ¿No os ha pasado nada grave, no?

—Eh... bueno, a mi creo que se me ha abierto la herida aquella y noto que estoy sangrando.—El chico rubio se había llevado la mano al brazo, dolorido porque ya no podía fingir más eso.

—¡¿Y por qué no has dicho eso antes?! ¡Vamos a curarte enseguida!—Juan Alberto agarró la mano del brazo sano a su hijo y antes de irse miró a las dos chicas.—Vosotras podéis ir metiéndoos en la bañera, juntas, hay que ahorrar agua ahora por lo del teléfono.

A las muchachas no les dio tiempo a reaccionar porque el adulto se fue con Alfonso y se lo llevó junto a Natalia para curarle. Carla y María del Carmen se miraron, pero tuvieron que obedecer, cosa que sería algo tensa para ambas, desde luego Juan Alberto pensaba que no pasaría nada raro porque eran dos chicas, sin embargo no se podía imaginar la realidad, además parecía no importarle el hecho de que Mari fuera una sirvienta, se iba a bañar con una señorita solo porque había que ahorrar agua y no quería que uno de sus empleados luciera desaliñado y sucio.

Carla fue directamente a su cuarto mientras la de cabello oscuro iba al suyo a coger algo de ropa para cambiarse, metiéndola en una cestita para que otras personas no la vieran llevar por ahí su ropa interior. Tras esto subió a la habitación de la chica rubia y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo por dentro por si acaso. La otra joven se encontraba en el tocador desmaquillándose, o al menos quitándose el resto de maquillaje corrido que le quedaba, y deshaciendo su recogido para peinarse después, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido si se iba a bañar de todas maneras. Carla al notar entrar a Maricarmen dejó su actividad y se levantó, habiendo dejado todo sobre su tocador.

—Siento mucho todo esto... No estaba en mis planes, ¡lo juro!—Decía apurada la chica rubia.

—Ya sé que no es cosa tuya, por Dios, no te preocupes,—Trataba de tranquilizarla la de ojos verdes.—mientras no me hagas nada raro no me importa, solo será un momento.

—No voy a hacer nada, lo prometí esta mañana, además hoy no estoy para más alboroto, necesito relajarme.

—Entonces vamos a entrar ya, si te parece.

Carla asintió y se metieron las dos en el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Estas dos simplemente se bañaron juntas tras esperar a que saliera el agua caliente, ya comenté que en esta época eso era muy difícil de hacer, pero los Avilés tenían de todo.

Mientras, Alfonso fue curado por su padre y Natalia, le volvieron a coser la herida y le vendaron de nuevo. Al pobre le dolió bastante aquello ya que no usaron ningún tipo de anestesia, solo le dijeron que se echase un rato en un sofá para reposar mientras se servía la comida en el gran comedor. Él debía darse un baño también, pero al tener la herida así su padre le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado de no mojarse el vendaje y este también se fue a su baño para asearse cuando las otras dos chicas dejaron de usar el agua.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, un poco más tarde de lo habitual, estaban Juan Alberto, Carla y Alfonso preparados para comer, sin embargo esperaban a alguien porque había dos platos más y otros dos pares de cubiertos.

—Juan Alberto, ¿quién viene a comer con nosotros?—Preguntaba Carla un poco confusa.—¿La abuelita de Alfonsín y alguien más?

—Tus padres,—Contestó este, molesto.—pero hoy parece que todo se demora de más, la comida, su presencia...

Alfonso se puso un poco nervioso al oír eso, Isabel le daba muy mala espina y no deseaba verla en ese momento, sin embargo no podía decir nada, estaba atado de pies y manos en ese sentido puesto a que sospecharían de él aún más.

—¿Y no podemos comer aún? Tengo muchísima hambre.

—Debes aguantar, es de mala educación empezar a comer antes de que todos los invitados estén sentados en la mesa, ¿no te han enseñado eso?

—Sí, pero pensé que esto era una comida informal...

—No hay nada informal en esta casa, aguántate, Carla, yo tampoco he comido nada desde las nueve de la mañana y son las dos y media.

La rubia dio un pequeño bufido y no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que sus padres llegaran. Alfonso se mantenía callado, pero también echó un vistazo por el salón, a ver si lograba ver a María del Carmen por allí, sin embargo no estaba, se había ido ella a comer después de limpiar, ya que la hora de comer de los sirvientes se acercaba y los que no tenían nada que hacer se iban yendo hacia su comedor particular, y ella no es que hiciera algo muy importante como los otros sirvientes.  
El chico rubio había oído que su padre mandó a sus dos amigas a bañarse juntas, y estaba un poco celoso de que Carla hubiera podido ver antes a su amada desnuda que él, lo que no sabía era que ya lo hizo cuando ella era Catarina, incluso ya se acostó con ella.

Todos esperaron un rato más hasta que finalmente llamaron a la puerta del cortijo y unos lacayos fueron a abrir. Poco después únicamente Isabel entró al gran salón donde estaban Juan Alberto, Alfonso y Carla esperando.

—Buenas tardes, lamento muchísimo la demora.—Dijo la mujer, sentándose en una de las sillas junto a su hija.

—Se lo pasamos por esta vez, señora de Burgos,—Contestaba seriamente Juan Alberto.—pero en esta casa se come temprano y esperamos puntualidad de todo el mundo.

—Sí, pero hoy los cocineros también se han retrasado,—Comentaba Carla, riendo disimuladamente.—así que aunque mis padres hubieran llegado antes no estaríamos comiendo a la hora acordada.

El adulto se puso una mano en la frente, suspirando, la adolescente aquella le ponía de los nervios, después se calmó y buscó a Andrés con la mirada, no había llegado con su mujer.

—Un momento, ¿dónde está su esposo?—Preguntó el adulto moreno a Isabel, que se le había quedado una triste mueca en la cara.

—Se encuentra en cama, esta mañana amaneció enfermo y me pidió que viniera yo sola por no hacerle un feo a usted. Sin embargo me sabe mal dejarle solo por si le ocurre algo malo, pero insistió, espero que allí en el hotel le cuiden bien.

—Esperemos que no sea nada grave, pueden hospedarse aquí si lo desean, tenemos habitaciones de sobra y mis sirvientes estarán a vuestra disposición.

—No es necesario, debemos pensar en adquirir una casa propia aquí en Sevilla, no podemos volver a Málaga estando las cosas como están, yo tengo un trabajo aquí y mi hija debe quedarse con Alfonso.

—Madre, ¿qué le pasa a padre?—Cuestionaba Carla preocupada, queriendo saber más detalles.—¡Quiero ir a verle!

—No creo que sea nada grave, solo tenía fiebre y mareos, yo creo que era más vagancia que otra cosa, creo que no le apetecía venir y exageró.

La chica de ojos marrones pareció tranquilizarse, aunque no sabía si meter en el cortijo a sus padres sería buena idea, era lo mismo que pensaba Alfonso, eso fastidiaría mucho sus planes con Maricarmen.

—Igualmente la oferta de venir aquí hasta que encuentren una vivienda sigue en pie.—Vieron como algunos sirvientes camareros empezaban a servir la comida al fin.—Y vosotros, ¿se puede saber qué os pasa? La comida debería haber estado puesta hace media hora.

—Lo sentimos, señor Avilés, una de las cocineras resbaló con algo, tiró una olla llena de comida y tuvo que rehacerla.—Dijo uno de los camareros, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, mostrando respeto.—No se preocupe, lo han limpiado todo y estábamos ayudando, por eso hemos tardado un poco en subir a servir.

—Vaya por Dios... ¿y la cocinera está bien? ¿No se ha hecho daño?

—Por fortuna no, señor, pero tuvo que irse a cambiar de ropa, se volcó todo el estofado encima.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, podéis retiraros.—El sirviente asintió sin decir nada más y se marchó junto a su compañero que había estado sirviendo los platos de todos los comensales.

—Usted es muy blando con los sirvientes, yo no hubiera consentido eso.—Opinó Isabel con soberbia cuando ya todos se marcharon.

—Ha sido un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar, no merecen una regañina por ello.

—Esto... padre...—Habló Alfonso por fin, después de haber estado callado un buen rato.—¿La abuela no viene a comer?

—No, la abuela come en otra sala a parte porque dice que no soporta a la gente con títulos nobiliarios, y cada vez que ve a los marqueses se enfada y se pone nerviosa.—Comentó Juan Alberto a su hijo.—Como sabía que iban a venir decidió ausentarse.

—Que señora tan agradable...—Dijo con sarcasmo en bajo Isabel, pero todos la oyeron.

—Se debe a que en el pasado ella pudo adquirir un título de vizcondado pero se lo quitaron o yo que sé qué, tal vez hasta se lo haya inventado o se lo haya creído porque empiece a desvariar.

—Yo no veía a la abuela demasiado mal,—Mencionó Alfonso.—seguramente le ocurrió de verdad.

—Imaginad que fueseis vizcondes, ¡sería genial!—Añadía Carla, siempre ajena a todo.

—En fin, con lo que tenemos es más que suficiente, así que dejémonos de cháchara y comamos de una vez.—Antes de que Juan Alberto terminara esa frase, Carla ya estaba comiendo, se moría de hambre y realmente no podía más.

Empezaron a comer y hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas de que Carla iría a ver a su padre por la tarde y que las cosas por allí seguían bien. Sacaron el tema del teléfono, que de hecho ya habían llegado unos trabajadores a instalarlo y estaban haciendo ruido por las salas contiguas.

A la hora de la siesta Alfonso fue a hablar con Carla, aunque estaba delante María del Carmen y no podía preguntarles sobre lo del baño, así que se contuvo, sin embargo se entretuvieron los tres jugando al escondite por las habitaciones mientras Juan Alberto e Isabel caminaban por los viñedos, a muy mala hora, por cierto, porque hacía mucho calor.  
Como los chicos no estaban haciendo nada interesante, tanto Plagg como yo nos escabullimos para saber lo que decían los adultos, mi compañero era el que más sospechaba de Isabel y quería tenerla en el punto de mira, yo no me quería precipitar a pensar en nada, pero le acompañé por si acaso.  
Pasearon Juan Alberto e Isabel por cerca de la bodega, donde hacía sombra, y se sentaron en un banco cercano de piedra.

—Sabe, es muy extraño que estemos los dos solos paseando, ¿no cree?—Habló la mujer rubia, después de haber quedado en silencio todo el camino.

—Sí, casi nunca charlamos, siempre está el señor Burgos de por medio.—Contestó Juan Alberto, quien probablemente estuviera confuso y también sospechara aún, es difícil saber qué pasaba por su mente.

—Pues hoy no, nos ahorramos sus chistes sin gracia y que esté todo el rato hablando de sus tratos con la realeza, me llega a agotar mucho ese hombre.

—Ah... No sabía que... se llevase mal con su marido.

—No es eso, nos llevamos bien, pero a veces me saca de quicio, sobre todo sus manías, pero qué le vamos a hacer, no las va a cambiar ni por mi ni por el mismísimo rey de España.—Isabel sacó un abanico de su bolso y empezó a abanicarse con él.

—Los hombres a veces solemos hacer cosas raras porque no se nos suele recriminar nada, sin embargo yo opino que se deben mantener las formas en todo momento estando en público, depende de ello nuestra reputación.

—Exacto, creo que usted debería darle ejemplos a mi marido, a veces se lo tiene muy creído por su título, sin embargo este fue heredado, no obtuvo méritos por su cuenta, aquí la exitosa soy yo, tengo los estudios que se me han permitido aprender.

—Es admirable que una mujer tenga la capacidad intelectual de un hombre para estas cosas, además de ser cirujana en un hospital, mis felicitaciones.

—No trabajo en un hospital, trabajo en un asilo mental, el manicomio de Las Cinco Llagas, y desde luego no es un trabajo nada fácil, y no solamente trabajo como cirujana ya que no tengo un doctorado apto para hacer eso, pero al tratarse de locos peligrosos permiten que alguien como yo les intervenga, no sé, son cosas del sitio, solo me hago a sus normas, generalmente hago de enfermera también y reparto medicinas.

Nosotros ya sabíamos dónde trabajaba ella gracias a Alfonso, bueno, lo sabía Plagg, yo no estaba muy puesta en esto, pero Carla hacía mucho cuando llegó le había explicado todo eso a Alfonso y este se lo dijo a su kwami para investigar con el maestro Fu en el manicomio donde Isabel trabajaba, sin embargo no lograron pasar más que por la entrada y poco más, no les dejaron entrar a los comedores ni los pasillos de las habitaciones o las capillas, pero ese sitio según ellos tenía un ambiente muy muy turbio y oscuro, era un sitio enorme y planeaban hacerlo aún más grande en los años siguientes.

—¿Y no le resulta estresante ese trabajo?—Preguntó Juan Alberto, interesado por aquello, estaba conociendo más a la marquesa de Burgos, no podía hacerlo cuando estaba su esposo delante puesto a que él acaparaba toda la conversación e Isabel solo comentaba o se quejaba de cosas, pero nunca sobresalía cuando Andrés estaba con ella.

—A veces es irritante que algún desquiciado se ponga a gritar y gritar sin razón aparente, o que alguien te tire de repente las gachas del almuerzo a la cabeza, eso cuando es comida lo que arrojan... porque a veces hay quien te tira sus... propias heces.—La mujer hizo una mueca de asco y Juan Alberto también, y de hecho nosotros nos imaginamos una escena así, pero a parte de asquearnos también nos reímos un poco imaginando que le tiraban una caca en la cabeza a la estirada mujer y esta gritaba como una histérica.

—Hay que tener paciencia con un trabajo así, pero supongo que usted se mantendrá ahí porque pagan bien o porque realmente le gusta.

—Sí, ambas cosas son ciertas, me gusta ayudar a curar a la gente e investigar sobre psicología, es interesante intentar conocer el cerebro de una persona, aunque no cobro lo mismo que mis compañeros hombres, pero es la ley, debo aguantarme.

—Ahí ya no sé que decirle, Isabel, si el trabajo le gusta y se siente cómoda estará bien que lo conserve.

—Así es.

Se hizo silencio un momento, pues se quedaron sin tema de conversación, pero algo le rondaría por la cabeza a Juan Alberto, porque acto seguido volvió a hablar:

—Siento preguntarlo así, ¿pero de verdad es gripe lo que tiene Andrés? ¿O dijo eso para que su hija no se preocupase?

—No lo sé, estaba bastante raro tosiendo sangre y muy pálido, él estaba convencido de que se contagió de una especie de epidemia que está llegando a Sevilla, pero yo no he leído nada al respecto ni me he contagiado yo ni nadie más alrededor nuestro.

Ahí Juan Alberto pareció quedarse paralizado. Seguramente pensaba en el hecho de que él mismo le hubiera dicho a Andrés lo de la epidemia aquella para salir del paso, o tal vez le parecía aún más extraño que La Flamenca le dijera que tenía un marido enfermo y días después Isabel confirmara que Andrés enfermó. ¿Casualidad?

—Isabel... Creo que tengo que irme.—Juan Alberto se levantó bruscamente del banco donde estaban sentados.

—¿Por qué? ¿He dicho algo indebido?—La mujer se mantuvo seria, quizá con una expresión algo tétrica, también levantándose, mirando fijamente al otro adulto.

—No... Es solo que... Tengo que vigilar la instalación del teléfono, quiero ver cómo va.

—Muy bien, en ese caso avisaré a mi hija para que vayamos a hacerle una visita a su padre, ella quería verle, pero después volveré para traerla de vuelta o la enviaré sola si mi marido está peor.

—De acuerdo, entonces la acompañaré hasta dentro de la casa.—Se puso a caminar Juan Alberto e Isabel le siguió de cerca.

—Últimamente está muy raro, Juan Alberto, ¿le ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común?—Preguntó directamente la mujer de ojos grisaceos.

—No, solo es que debo producir más vino y el trabajo me tiene algo estresado, más lo que le ocurrió a mi hijo con ese toro y... muchas cosas.

—¿No ha pensado en tomar un descanso?

—Claro que lo pensé, es lo que más deseo, pero no puedo, no ahora, el haber pagado la instalación del teléfono me ha supuesto un gasto monumental de dinero y debo reponerme cuanto antes.

—¿Y por qué ha contratado a esa niña de doncella sabiendo que no podía permitirse gastar más dinero en más personal?

—Porque Carla necesita atención específica, las otras empleadas no pueden estar completamente pendientes de ella, además María del Carmen estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba el trabajo.

—Lo de mi hija está bien, pero solo ayudar a esa muchacha porque sí no tendría que importarle a usted lo más mínimo, es de otra clase social.

Juan Alberto se detuvo en seco en mitad del camino, poco antes de haber llegado a la entrada principal del cortijo. Miró seriamente a Isabel y esta se mantuvo también con su expresión neutra.

—Mire, Isabel, por mucho que usted sea marquesa y ponga en juego nuestro acuerdo, usted no tiene derecho a decirme qué hacer con mis empleados, esa muchacha es amiga de mi hijo y de su hija también, de modo que no la voy a despedir solo porque se le meta entre ceja y ceja que no debe estar aquí, este asunto no le incumbe.

Ella se quedó callada un segundo, no sé cómo se estarían sintiendo por dentro ambos, sin embargo la situación entre ellos no era ni por asomo igual que antes.

—Tiene un temperamento muy firme, me gusta, sin embargo ya le comuniqué lo que me preocupa a mi que desde luego sí me incumbe, y es el hecho de que su hijo y esa doncella tengan algo más que una amistad.

—Alfonso está tratando de hacer acercamientos con Carla, esta mañana han ido a pasear juntos para conocerse, Isabel, le prometí que la chica no se inmiscuiría entre la relación de nuestros hijos.

—Ahá, ¿y ha ido esa otra chica con ellos por algún casual a pasear?

De nuevo se hizo silencio mientras se miraban, Juan Alberto adoptó una expresión de culpabilidad y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, ella fue con ellos porque es la doncella personal de su hija.—Contestó finalmente el hombre, algo preocupado.—Se supone que debe acompañarla en todo momento si Carla lo desea.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar, tiene que estar usted atento a lo que hacen, más que nunca necesita que nuestro acuerdo siga en pie.—Isabel no dijo nada más y siguió caminando hasta dentro del cortijo, yendo a buscar a su hija.

Juan Alberto tragó saliva fuertemente y fue con ella hasta su propia casa. Nosotros los kwamis entramos por otro sitio para que no se nos viera y buscamos a nuestros humanos, supongo que debíamos comunicar esto también, debían tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacían.

Los tres adolescentes se encontraban en la habitación de Alfonso, habían terminado de jugar al escondite y ahora estaban mirando algunos libros. Plagg y yo nos escondimos cerca para no ser vistos mientras el rubio y Mari estuvieran juntos, pues no podían ver al kwami del otro o se descubrirían. Carla ya sabía el secreto de Alfonso, y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cosas, casi tanto como Alba con mi portadora de aquel entonces.

No hicieron nada concreto, pero su diversión se acabó cuando llegó Isabel a la habitación con su cara de amargada. Los tres la miraron con cara de susto, pues se lo estaban pasando bien juntos y eso no se lo esperaban, sin embargo Alfonso era el único que más incómodo se sentía porque la presencia de esa mujer le recordaba a su enemiga.

—Carla, nos vamos a ver a tu padre, prepárate bien, luego volveremos.—Dijo seriamente la mujer, mientras su hija se levantaba del sofá en el que estaba sentada junto a su doncella.

—Vale, ¿puede venir Mari conmigo?—Preguntó esperanzándose la rubia, en tono de súplica a su madre. Esta se quedó pensativa unos segundos, que Maricarmen no fuera con ellas significaría que quedaría con Alfonso a solas, sin embargo ella no pintaba nada en la visita y por alguna razón a Isabel le molestaba la presencia de la morena.

—No, es algo personal, además tendrá otros quehaceres más que ser tu mono de feria.—Comunicó finalmente algo despectiva la adulta de las gafas mientras les daba la espalda.—Date prisa, no me gusta que tu padre esté solo en el hotel estando tan enfermo.

—Sí, madre...—Carla, resignada y sin poder protestar cogió algunas cosas, se despidió de Alfonso y María del Carmen y se marchó junto a su madre por la puerta.

Seguramente Isabel confiara demasiado en Juan Alberto como para dejar al chico rubio con la muchacha morena, puesto a que sabía que había algo entre ellos y nadie se lo podría negar, lo sabía, se le notaba al hablar y en su expresión, esa fría expresión que haría incluso desestabilizar a un muerto.

Madre e hija abandonaron la casa, dijeron al propietario de esta que más tarde volverían a dejar a Carla y no tardarían demasiado, por esos momentos eran casi las cinco de la tarde ya, y Mari y Alfonso se quedaron solos en la habitación de la otra adolescente que se acababa de marchar.

—Bueno, ahora estamos solos...—Mencionó Alfonso, después de que se hiciera silencio un rato. Nosotros seguíamos sin poder salir mientras estuviesen ellos en la misma sala, así que nos quedaba esperar y ver cómo se relacionaban.

—Sí, pero me da que no va a durar,—Le contestó mi portadora.—de modo que conviene que tengamos cuidado con lo que hablemos o hagamos.

—Yo quería hablar de lo nuestro, si no te importa.

—Siempre que no nos pillen estoy de acuerdo.

Alfonso se levantó del sofá en el que estaba, ya que estaban en diferentes sitios, entonces el chico se sentó junto a su compañera, que no estaba claro si habían formalizado una relación, y era precisamente eso lo que quería hablar él con ella. La rodeó con un brazo la cadera y la aproximó a su cuerpo.

—Lo de antes ha sido raro, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar tendidamente sobre lo que ha ocurrido y me gustaría tratarlo mejor contigo más tranquilamente.

—¿No crees que si entra tu padre u otra persona del servicio y nos ve así puede ser problemático?—Mari se sonrojó un poco, pero no opuso resistencia, es más, se quedó cerca de él y puso su cabeza sobre su brazo, aunque despacio porque en ese lado tenía su herida.

—Sí, pero a estas alturas me da un poco igual, estoy por rebelarme ante este absurdo compromiso, en algún momento deberá saberlo mi padre antes de que avance más la cosa.

—Pero piensa en el problema que supondría para mi, puede salir la cosa muy mal...

—Tienes razón... mejor me voy a contener un poco, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa, esperaré a una hora más segura que esté Carla para cubrirnos.

La morena asintió. Aún así miró a la puerta que estaba cerrada, y aprovechó para besar a Alfonso en los labios un momento, él la acarició y después se separaron, mirándose complacidos.

—Ojalá tengamos un momento mejor para los dos...—Le susurró ella y acto seguido se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Entonces él se levantó deprisa y la siguió. Ambos acabaron saliendo de la habitación. Alfonso debía ir con el maestro Fu para las clases de hípica, entonces debía separarse de Mari por un momento. Esta simplemente ayudó a otras doncellas con las demás labores y estuvieron cada uno haciendo sus cosas hasta más entrada la noche.

Nosotros volvimos a ellos cuando estuvieron separados, entonces les contamos lo sucedido en un momento en el que estaban solos. Bueno, Plagg pudo contarlo frente al Maestro, él debía saber sobre el comportamiento de Isabel, y había sido algo sospechoso tal y como le habló a Juan Alberto.

Esa noche de sábado, Catarina y Gato Negro tenían que encontrarse en la torre del Oro para hablar, aunque los dos como civiles preferían encontrarse de esa manera, y estando en la misma casa era muy complicado que pudieran escabullirse sin que el otro lo supiera, puesto a que ambos imaginaban que el otro permanecería en la casa y le esperaría por la noche para estar juntos a solas cuando estuviera Carla y el resto de personas en la casa durmieran. Sin embargo querían acudir para dejar zanjado el asunto con sus partes heroicas, puesto a que se habían prometido buscarse en civiles porque se amaban y ahora las cosas cambiaron, pero bueno, como no se daban cuenta del asunto no sabían que ya se habían encontrado.

Carla llegó a las ocho y media, era ya hora de cenar y Alfonso también había vuelto de sus clases. Esta vez no fueron a investigar al manicomio puesto a que querían esperar más tiempo. Sabían ahora por lo que les contó Plagg que Isabel era tanto enfermera como cirujana provisional, no les decía gran cosa, pero era algo con lo que poder llevar a otras pistas. Alfonso no tuvo remedio y también tuvo que contarle a Fu que Carla descubrió su identidad, este le advirtió de que eso podía ser muy peligroso puesto a que su madre era la principal sospechosa de ser la Flamenca, y podía sonsacarle información, aunque antes de eso también la villana parecía saber que Gato Negro era Alfonso, cosa que preocupó mucho más al maestro, porque eso el chico no lo provocó.

En la cena ya solo estaban los chicos, Juan Alberto y la madre de este, Eustaquia, quien por fin había decidido ir a comer con ellos, todo estaba bien para ella si no veía a los marqueses de Burgos.  
No ocurrió nada particular en esa hora, solo estuvieron cenando y poco más. Comentaron que Andrés estaba mejor, aunque seguía estando pálido y con ojeras y los labios morados, y obviamente su hija estaba preocupada por él, nunca le vio en un estado tan malo, y se le notaba mala cara. A Juan Alberto se le notaba raro también, como si muchas cosas estuvieran pasando por su cabeza, sin embargo eso no lo puedo saber.

Después de haber estado cenando y charlando, los sirvientes recogieron la mesa y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, eran las diez y media de la noche y Juan Alberto se retiró como normalmente a hacer papeleo a su despacho. Mientras Carla y Alfonso se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica nuevamente para hablar en lo que Maricarmen terminaba de cenar con los demás empleados, que de hecho acababan de empezar.  
De nuevo sentados en los mismos sillones en los que estuvieron por la tarde, los dos rubios se iban a quedar charlando un poco entre sí sobre cosas que Mari no debía saber. Se miraron y el chico, después de haber estado pensándolo casi todo el día por fin pudo preguntarle lo que quería saber a Carla.

—Ahora que estamos solos quiero saber algo...—Decía el chico, un poco sonrojado.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras.—Contestó la rubia mirándole seriamente.

—Pues... ¿Cómo es Maricarmen desnuda...?

—Uuy, pero que guarrete Alfonsín, ¿cómo quieres que te explique eso?

—Pues explicándolo, no sé, solo es curiosidad...

—¿No quieres esperar a verlo por ti mismo? Estoy segura de que ella se dejaría hacer lo que sea por ti, tienes mucha suerte.

—Dudo que ella sea el tipo de persona que hace estas cosas sin más, solo dime cómo es y ya avanzaré yo como sea.

—Bueeeno. Pues... tiene el pelo muy largo cuando está suelto, es delgada, tiene poco pecho, pero tiene un trasero considerable... Uf, me estoy acalorando solo de pensar en ello... Va a ser que es cierto que me excita más una mujer que un hombre.

Alfonso se quedó callado un momento recordando cuando mantuvo relaciones con Catarina, las descripciones de su amiga coincidían con las que tenía la heroína, Catarina tenía el pelo muy largo del mismo color, poco pecho y caderas voluptuosas. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser aquello posible si vio claramente que eran personas distintas? Algo no estaba cuadrando. El muchacho se había quedado pensativo y confuso, tanto que preocupó a Carla, pues le vio con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Alfonso? ¿Te encuentras bien? No es momento de pensar cosas obscenas, ¡si yo fui capaz de contenerme tú también!

—No es eso, Carla.—Respondía el rubio de ojos azules al fin espabilando y mirando a la adolescente.—Ahora que sabes mi secreto te tengo que pedir un favor y debo decirte algunas cosas importantes, pero debes prometer que jamás contarás nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres o al mio, esto no puede salir de aquí.

—Vaya, que giro tan rotundo ha dado la conversación. Pero puedes confiar en mi, ¡mis labios estarán sellados!

—Pues... me dijiste esta mañana en el cementerio que Mari y Catarina se parecen mucho y podrían ser la misma persona, pero vi que ambas estaban en el mismo lugar a la vez y no podía ser, y yo como bien sabes mantuve relaciones sexuales con Catarina, y por lo que me has dicho ellas físicamente son iguales, pero hay algo que no encaja, algo ha debido de suceder en esa pelea, y más con la nueva heroína que apareció, no entiendo nada.

—¡Madre mía! En este caso yo no sé qué aconsejarte, querido, puesto a que yo estuve encerrada casi todo el rato o inconsciente.

—Ya, el caso es que no cuentes nada de lo que dije, ni a Mari tampoco, no debe saber que sospecho de ella. Además te vi despierta cuando la Flamenca te atrapó, y ese instante es como si tanto a ti como a Mari se os hubiese olvidado o lo tuvierais borroso.

—No le des más vueltas, lo que importa es que ahora estamos a salvo y esa villana sufrió un escarmiento, podéis con ella, y en cuanto a lo de Mari y Catarina acabará por resolverse, de momento creo que deberías quedarte con Maricarmen, la amaste desde hace más tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, en cambio a Catarina... nunca, o sea, hay algo que me atrae de ella pero no sé... amo más a Mari, ya lo he decidido.

—Pues ya está, ¿qué más problemas tienes?

—El problema que tengo ahora es que los sábados a las doce de la noche quedamos Catarina y yo en la torre del Oro para hablar, y hoy después de la pelea decidimos hablar sobre algo que pasó... Me comporté con un idiota por culpa de Plagg, que es el gato mágico volador que viste en el mausoleo, y ella ahora me odia.

—Oh... ah, hoy es sábado, supongo que esta noche irás y quieres que te cubra por si Maricarmen pregunta por ti.

—Así es, ahora que está en mi casa es mucho más complicado salir.

—Vale, pues la entretendré y le diré que te están curando o algo así que suene creíble, pero no tardes mucho, no sé qué planes tendrá ella.

—Queríamos hablar tranquilamente cuando nadie nos pudiera interrumpir, quiero formalizar una relación con ella, aunque sea a escondidas, y solo puede ser cuando mi padre esté dormido... u ocupado con la Flamenca...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver la Flamenca con tu padre?

—Ah, cierto, no te lo he dicho, la persona con la que mi padre mancilla el buen nombre de la familia es la Flamenca, la vi, bueno, Plagg la vio.

—¡¿En serio...?! Yo no entiendo nada, todo esto se escapa a mi entendimiento, pero voy a decirte una cosa: mi vida es mucho más divertida y movida desde que vivo aquí.—Carla se rió un poco recordando todo, poco parecía importarle que estuvieran en peligro.

—Tómate esto en serio, probablemente estemos en peligro con esa mujer aquí,—Alfonso se levantó del sillón y volvió a mirar a Carla, que también se levantó.—y ahora voy a prepararme para irme en un rato, por favor, que no se te escape nada y no la fastidies al decir que no estoy o algo así.

—No te preocupes, no soy tan tonta como te piensas, ahora ve y arréglate para tu chica... bueno, para una de tus dos chicas.

—Entre Catarina y yo ya no hay nada romántico, solo quiero estar bien con ella en nuestro trabajo y punto, le dejaré bien claro que no siento nada por ella. Ya hablaremos luego, Carla.

La de ojos castaños rió de nuevo dándole un codazo a su amigo y este rodó los ojos suspirando y salió de la habitación, no le contó las sospechas que tenía hacia su madre puesto a que eso podría ser un golpe emocional muy grande para ella y era peligroso contarle a Carla que Isabel podría ser la Flamenca.  
Plagg por si acaso se mantuvo en su bolsillo todo el rato aunque la rubia supiera de su existencia, cualquiera podía entrar de repente y verle, de modo que prefirió no arriesgarse.

Alfonso se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró en él con el pestillo de dentro para que nadie entrase mientras él no estuviera. Allí se peinó mejor y se volvió a atar el pelo con su típico lazo azul, y mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo hasta que tocase ir a la torre del Oro se puso a leer un libro sobre romances para ver si sacaba algo con lo que poder llevar mejor su relación con María del Carmen.  
Plagg salió y le vio con un libro en cuya portada se podía leer: ''Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen'', su portador estaba decidido a leer esa novela romanticona popular.

—Niño, esto no te pega,—Mencionó Plagg, revoloteando a su lado.—¿por qué no te lees algo más divertido? Como Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, algo de Julio Verne, El Lazarillo de Tormes, el Kamasutra...

—Que bruto... el Kamasutra no está permitido aquí, creo, al menos yo no lo tengo, y puede que no sea el que más sepa de sexo de Sevilla pero estoy seguro de que puedo arreglármelas solo sin un libro así, ya lo hice una vez.

—Ajá, sí, lo hiciste, con mi ayuda y experiencia, ¿te crees que eso lo hiciste tú solito de la nada? Gato Negro somos tú y yo y yo he hecho eso miles de veces más, fui yo quien te guió, y si llegas a hacerlo con esa chica con tu apariencia normal tal vez cometes algún error y querrás saber cómo manejar la situación, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no hice nada aquella noche?—Alfonso se decepcionó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Claro que sí hiciste algo, pusiste el pene, yo de eso no tengo.—Plagg levantó sus patitas sin darle importancia al asunto.

—¡Maldicion, Plagg...! Igualmente no quiero hacerme a Mari así de buenas a primeras, yo la amo y no solo deseo yacer con ella, quiero que esté a gusto conmigo, por eso voy a leer libros de romance o de chicas protagonistas, esto puede guiarme y así comprenderlas mejor.

—Pero tú no necesitas eso, me tienes a mi, ¡al kwami más guapo y ligón de todos los tiempos! Si me das de esa rica torta del Casar que tanto me gusta te contaré lo que quieras sobre mujeres y te daré unos consejos geniales.

—¿Geniales? ¿Tú sabes de eso? Mira que no quiero tener ningún problema más por culpa de tus estúpidas acciones, ya te emborrachaste una vez y me hiciste decir cosas horribles que no pensaba.

—Bueno, relájate y no saquemos ese tema otra vez, Alfonso, estando borracho no sé lo que hago, a los kwamis nos afecta de una manera muy rara el alcohol cuando usamos nuestros poderes, o sea, cuando los usa la persona con la que estamos, se mezclan nuestras personalidades y acaban saliendo cosas muy raras que no pensamos ni uno ni otro, pero realmente soy un caballero con las chicas igual que tú, y ayudé a más de un despistado inútil en el pasado... al menos al que tenía comida sabrosa para mi, claro.

—Uf, muy bien, tú ganas, dime lo que tengas que decirme y nos iremos a la torre, tengo ganas de acabar con todo esto.

Entonces esos dos se pusieron a charlar, aunque Alfonso tuvo que ir a por queso o Plagg no abriría la boca. Mientras tanto, Carla había ido a ver a María del Carmen y esta estaba yendo a su cuarto tras cenar.  
Hicieron las once y cuarto de la noche, tenía que prepararse la morena para ir a la torre del Oro a hablar con Gato, aunque no le apetecía demasiado, sin embargo debía arreglar las cosas y dejarlas claras, puesto a que ambos se dijeron muchas cosas que ahora la chica no sentía hacia el superhéroe, no estaba tan enfadada por lo que le dijo porque yo misma le advertí de Plagg y sus pobres humanos en el pasado también acabaron mal en ocasiones por su culpa.

Mari se quedó aún con su uniforme de doncella, total, se iba a transformar en Catarina después y a la vuelta iría a hablar con Alfonso, no era conveniente que para eso se pusiera el pijama. De modo que simplemente se aseó porque estaba algo sudorosa de haber estado trabajando todo el día, se peinó y se recogió el pelo, y cuando acabó de peinarse llamaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.—Dijo ella, acercándose a la entrada de la habitación. Carla entró a esta y se acercó a ella.

—Holita Mari~—Saludó la muchacha rubia alegremente.

—Hola Carla, ¿sucede algo?

—No, solo vengo a darte las buenas noches y comentarte una cosilla de nada.

—Ah, dime entonces.

—Pues Alfonso ahora se va a curar su herida de nuevo y va a leer unas cosas en tranquilidad, me ha dicho que cuando acabe quiere hablar contigo a solas.

—No hay problema, le esperaré.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo mientras esperas?

—Eh... No, no hace falta, tengo que escribir una carta a mis padres para comunicarles cómo estoy y preguntarles a ellos cómo están, y de paso otra a Alba, que hace días que no sé nada de ella y necesito concentración para escribir.

—De acuerdo entonces... pues te avisaré cuando Alfonso esté disponible.

—¡No no...! Cuando acabe yo... le buscaré o le esperaré si no ha terminado, de verdad, siento ser brusca pero... no quiero ser molestada...

—No importa, lo comprendo, a veces yo también hago cosas a solas en mi cuarto y no quiero que me molesten cuando las hago.—Carla le guiñó un ojo pervertidamente y volvió a la puerta.—Ya nos veremos mañana, buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana Carla...

La otra cerró la puerta y Mari se apoyó en ella, suspirando aliviada, aunque estaba en un problema; su cuarto no tenía cerrojo y no podía evitar que nadie entrara, sin embargo siempre podía fingir haber ido al baño o algo así si alguien entraba a reclamarla para algo.

Ya se acercaba la hora de ir a la torre del Oro y Alfonso había salido antes como Gato Negro por si acaso la Flamenca estaba por allí o planeaba ir, no sería muy conveniente que le pillara, si lo hiciera rápidamente se confirmarían sus sospechas sobre el adolescente y no sería algo bueno. Maricarmen no sabía esto, pero por pura suerte esa vez la villana no apareció por el cortijo para ver a Juan Alberto y no se encontraron.

Gato Negro ya estaba esperando sentado en las almenas de la torre donde siempre se veían y vio como llegaba en su yoyó Catarina, que aterrizó al lado de su compañero con una seria expresión.

—Hola, Caty.—Dijo el rubio, acercándose a la chica de cabello oscuro.

—Buenas noches, Gato.—Contestó ella, secamente aunque ya de antemano pensaba en perdonarle, pero quería oír de su boca lo ocurrido para ver si le contaba la verdad.—Dime rápido lo que querías decirme esta mañana y me iré, que hoy tengo prisa.

—No seas tan borde, quería arreglar las cosas, al menos déjame que me explique, ¿no?

—Como quieras, a ver, explícate.

—El otro día cuando nos encontramos me viste... afectado por el alcohol. Pero como ya intenté decirte, yo no bebí, fue mi kwami, que rato antes de transformarme empezó a beber vino y se emborrachó, entonces cuando yo me transformé el efecto pasó a mi y yo parecía borracho, si no te lo crees cuando llegues a tu casa pregúntaselo a tu kwami para que corrobore mi inocencia, seguro que él o ella sabe que mi kwami es un borracho y un glotón, pero debes creerme, yo jamás te diría esas barbaridades porque no las pienso.

La muchacha le escuchó y dio un resoplido, agarrándole las manos porque le vio triste y con las orejas del traje agachadas. Entonces sonrió y le dio un breve abrazo.

—No me puedo enfadar contigo, claro que te creo, pero si estás así no aparezcas en público o no te transformes.—Le aconsejó ella.

—Yo no lo sabía, no sabía que yo podía emborracharme si mi kwami lo hacía, porque al principio no noté nada, fue haciéndome efecto a los varios minutos cuando ya estaba fuera esperándote.

—Entonces la próxima vez ten cuidado o mantén escondido el alcohol.—Ella rió, aunque después de unos segundos se volvió a quedar seria y con algo de pesar.—Aunque, debo decirte que no podemos seguir con esto, es decir, lo que los dijimos y... lo que hicimos.

—Ah... yo iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo, deseo que lo nuestro se quede en simple amistad, pensé que realmente me gustabas porque... creía que eras la misma persona que me gusta en civil, pero comprobé que no es cierto, es más, probablemente con esto descubras mi identidad, aunque ya no me importa demasiado.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo.—Ella sonrió, por dentro sabía que él era Alfonso, todas las piezas encajaban y sabía que estaría con él de una u otra manera, solo quería verlo por sí misma.—Y sí, tal vez ya sé quien eres, pero no digas nada, no estamos seguros ni siquiera aquí, tal vez alguien puede estar vigilando.

Ella le acarició la cara mientras él la miraba muy sorprendido, tenían una conexión muy fuerte los dos, era más que obvio a estas alturas, Maricarmen no tenía ninguna duda, lo malo era que él pensaba que Catarina era otra persona, o al menos eso pensaba ella, porque en la cabeza del chico todo estaba realmente confuso, para él su compañera seguía siendo Mari en civil, ¡pero las vio a las dos a la vez en el mismo lugar!

—¿Vigilando? ¿Quién?—Preguntó Gato, intentando desviar el tema por ahora.

—No lo sé, pero, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana de Luparia a lo que tú me dijiste otra de tus burradas de pervertido?

—Sí, no te fías de ella, pero si te soy sincero yo tampoco, algo me dice que no es igual que nosotros pero por algún motivo nos está ayudando.

—En ese caso será mejor que no le demos mucha información sobre lo que hacemos aunque nos ayude, aunque por ahora no tenemos ninguna estrategia, solo defendernos de la Flamenca y lo que quiera que planee hacer ella.

—No se preocupes mi mariquita bonita, yo tengo un plan, y te lo contaré en cuanto pueda.—Gato Negro le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo con cuidado ya que tenía garras afiladas y ella rió un poco.

—¿Tienes un plan y no me has dicho nada? Ya te vale, gatito travieso.

—Es que por ahora no puedo, necesito que confíes en mi.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya nos veremos, que tengo un poco de prisa, suerte con ese plan.—Ella le guiñó un ojo y los dos se despidieron y se marcharon, aunque por si acaso Mari dio un rodeo quedando en el balcón de su casa a escondidas para ver si podía ver a sus padres. En cambio Alfonso con mucha cautela volvió a su mansión. La joven poco rato después se dirigió a la hacienda también entrando por la ventana de su cuarto que quedó abierta, vigilando que nadie hubiese entrado.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada así que se destransformó rápidamente y fue hasta ella, abriéndola para buscar a Alfonso. El encuentro con Gato fue mejor de lo que esperaba y a él no pareció dolerle en absoluto su decisión, es más, pensaba lo mismo y le dijo una gran pista que podía significar que fuera Alfonso. Realmente no había algo concreto por el que no se debieran conocer entre ellos, pero ya lo sabían muchas personas y eso sería lo peor que hubieran hecho nunca, sobre todo cuando Carla y Alba se volvieran a encontrar.

Alfonso por su parte había llegado a su cuarto y nadie podía haber entrado pues estaba el pestillo cerrado, y aunque no estuvo ni quince minutos fuera probablemente alguien podía haberle buscado, sin embargo ya era bastante tarde y la casa estaba ya en silencio con la mayoría de personas durmiendo. El chico se quitó la coleta y se peinó frente a un espejo que tenía, se lo dejaba suelto por las noches a pesar de que fuera tan largo e hiciera tanto calor.

María del Carmen iba a ir a buscarle y entonces se topó con su gatita por el pasillo de las habitaciones de criados, esta la cogió en sus brazos y la acarició mientras seguía subiendo con ella por las escaleras lentamente. Carla estaba con su puerta entreabierta por si acaso alguien llegaba antes, entonces vio a su doncella con la gata en brazos habiendo subido al piso de las habitaciones de los señores de la casa.

—Mari, ¿ya acabaste de escribir esas cartas?—Preguntó la rubia en bajo mientras la invitaba a pasar a su habitación en lo que esperaban al chico.

—Sí, bueno, al menos lo intenté,—Respondía un poco nerviosa la nombrada.—pero me quedé a medias porque no se me ocurría gran cosa, se me venía Alfonso a la cabeza todo el rato.

—Vaya, estás enamoradita perdida de él~.

—Eso creo, sí, me gusta bastante... Por cierto, ¿no ha terminado? Puede que yo haya venido demasiado pronto y él quiera seguir leyendo.

—¿Seguir leyendo en vez de estar contigo dices? ¡Eso sería estúpido! Yo preferiría estar con una chica tan hermosa como tú en vez de con un cacho de árbol con tinta, voy a ir a llamarle, ¿podrías esperar aquí?

—Eh... bueno, vale, ¿pero por qué?

—El señor Avilés se enfada mucho si oye a alguien hablar desde el pasillo a tan altas horas de la noche y suele salir mosqueado a reñirles, y hoy no parece estar ocupado fornicando con nadie así que es mejor que me pille a mi intentando hablar con Alfonso en vez de a ti.

—Cierto, no te preocupes, no saldré de aquí ni haré ruido.—Mari se quedó con la gata de Alfonso y esta se echó tan tranquila en la cama de Carla cuando la morena la había dejado en el suelo previamente.

La rubia salió de su habitación y fue a la de Alfonso llamando levemente a la puerta, había oído a alguien dentro y probablemente su amigo había llegado ya. Y en efecto, poco después él abrió la puerta y miró a la joven.

—Uf, que suerte que eres tú y que acabo de llegar...—Suspiraba el muchacho aliviado en tono bajo cuando la vio.—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que Maricarmen te espera en mi cuarto.—Mencionó la de ojos castaños en el mismo tono de voz que él.—¿Hago que venga al tuyo? ¿Vas tú al mío y yo me voy? ¿O vais más tranquilamente al de ella?

—Mejor voy yo a tu cuarto, aquí en el mío estamos muy cerca del de mi padre y no es seguro, quédate tú en el mío mientras tanto y si quieres duerme en él, si yo vuelvo y estás dormida dormiré contigo, la cama es lo bastante grande para los dos, pero que no se te ocurra hacerme nada si despiertas antes que yo.

—Que malpensado, bueno, me quedaré con tu gato, tráelo aquí si eso, supongo que os molestará, porque está con Mari allí, y no hagáis guarradas en mi cama.

El chico asintió extrañado y caminó hasta el cuarto de Carla, allí vio a Maricarmen de pie esperando con su traje de sirvienta todavía. Alfonso se acercó a ella pero le dijo que esperase un momento, cogió al felino de encima de la cama y se lo llevó a la otra muchacha a la habitación contigua.  
Al dejar al animal con Carla, el adolescente rubio de ojos azules volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo de dentro, esta vez sí se acercó a Mari para ir con ella.

—Al fin solos de verdad.—Comentó alegre él, aunque ella sonreía demasiado y estaba ruborizada, Mari creía de verdad que era Gato, además el pelo largo de Alfonso estando suelto era exactamente igual al del héroe, no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó a él abrazándole fuertemente, aunque no le iba a decir nada, solo se lo iba a insinuar.

—Me gusta tu pelo suelto, me encanta el pelo largo en los hombres...—Le susurró ella estando apretada a su cuerpo, entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos intensamente, Alfonso se acordó de que Catarina le dijo lo mismo en la torre antes de hacer el amor con ella, era más que evidente, pero si no hubiera pasado lo del cementerio el chico estaría mucho más seguro de que eran la misma persona.

—Ah... Gracias, a mi me gusta llevarlo largo.—Alfonso había rodeado a la chica por la cintura con sus brazos y después de decir aquello y mirarla a los ojos un rato decidió besarla con más tranquilidad con la que lo hizo por la mañana. Ahí estaban solos, seguros y sin nadie que los molestase, y pasaron un rato a solas explicándose cuánto se querían, aprovecharon para hablar de lo que no podían durante el día en presencia de otros y se besaron cuantas veces quisieron. Sin embargo no llegaron a nada más, ni siquiera mencionaron la idea de que pasara algo más para adultos, Mari estaba fingiendo ser inocente y Alfonso en parte también, aunque en verdad estaba siendo romántico con ella porque realmente la amaba.

En cambio Carla se quedó sola en el cuarto de Alfonso con su gata, planteándose si ese era el futuro que le esperaba, ser una vieja solitaria rodeada de gatos.

 **Continuará...**


	23. El Cisne Negro

**Narrando Plagg:**

Pasaron unas semanas, ya se había adentrado el verano en la calurosa Sevilla y no se volvió a saber nada de la Flamenca, no daba señales de existencia y siempre que pasaba esto nuestros niños se figuraban que estaba tramando algo gordo mucho más complejo que lo anterior.  
Alfonso había finalizado las clases con éxito en todas sus asignaturas, ya tenía vacaciones y estaba completamente libre. Había pasado ya el aniversario de la muerte de Marta de Avilés y Alfonso y Juan Alberto fueron a visitar el mausoleo donde estaba descansando en paz. Eustaquia no quiso ir a ese sitio porque según ella se le embarraba la silla de ruedas ya que los caminos estaban llenos de barro, aunque su hijo le repitió que en verano estaba muy seco y no se mancharía, mas la anciana mujer siguió insistiendo en que no quería ir al cementerio, su marido se hallaba en el mismo sepulcro que su nuera y no quería defraudarle por no ir a verle a él directamente, no sé, la lógica de esa señora a veces era nula, a saber qué habría dentro de su cabecita.

Carla por su parte también tuvo sus vacaciones y dejó de dar sus clases particulares con Natalia. No sabía qué hacer con su problema, y el principal consejo de Alfonso fue que no lo viera como un problema y hablase con otra persona más documentada o de confianza.  
Quedó con Alba y María del Carmen uno de los días que la de pelo negro quería visitar a sus padres y tenía rato libre, y mientras esta charlaba con sus padres, Alba y Carla se quedaron en la puerta de la casa de su amiga hablando de sus cosas mientras esperaban. Tikki por si acaso estaba escondida en el traje de Alba escuchando, pues recordemos que la de cabello rizado sabía la identidad de su amiga y su kwami a veces aparecía ante la de las gafas cuando se veían a solas.  
Aprovechó la rubia para comentarle a la marroquí lo que le ocurría con algo de vergüenza pero decidida, y tras haberlo escuchado todo, Alba se quedó pensativa y luego volvió a mirar a Carla.

—Hm... Lo que tú tienes es algo que se llama homosexualidad.—Concluyó Alba, pero sin mostrar ninguna expresión negativa.—Esto sucede a muchas personas y se sienten atraídas hacia gente de su mismo género, lo sé muy bien porque muchas veces algunas personas llegan a la farmacia preguntando por una cura para esto, alegan que afecta a sus relaciones sociales, a su familia y su trabajo, pero no hay cura para esto porque no es una enfermedad, es común, lo único malo es que la gente no está acostumbrada y está muy mal visto, pero eso no quita que algunas personas sean así y no puedan cambiar ni por la presión social.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces? ¿No decírselo a nadie más?—Preguntó Carla, preocupada.—Yo lo único que quiero es no estar sola el día de mañana, porque tal vez esté comprometida con Alfonso, pero no nos queremos y no me voy a casar con él, y aunque tenga que hacerlo por obligación llevaremos vidas alternas, él con su pareja y yo... ¿con quien? ¿Sola?

—La pregunta es: ¿realmente tú necesitas estar con alguien románticamente?

—Sí, yo quiero encontrar pareja y amarnos... Pero si la gente es tan cerrada, ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien como yo? ¡Además callarme algo como esto me va a corroer por dentro!

—Eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla: ¡El cabaré clandestino ''El Cisne Negro''! Es una copia barata de ese tan famoso que se fundó el año pasado en París, que se llama Le Chat Noir, ¿te suena?

—No, ¿pero tú cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Has estado en París?

—Yo no, lo sé de primera mano de alguien que vino desde allí y me informó de que en ese sitio se reunían muchos artistas y tal, pero a veces en la noche hacían espectáculos más picantes para mayores, y en cuanto a este de aquí de Sevilla pues no es para artistas en sí, si no para gente con gustos alternativos, un local para ser libres sin ser juzgados. Otra persona que vino nos compró bastantes cajas de preservativos entre más cosas de higiene, con curiosidad mi madre le preguntó para qué eran y este señor nos dijo que era para este local tan especial y nos dio un folleto con información. Nosotros no teníamos pensado ir porque no compartimos esos gustos, pero yo no tiré el panfleto por si acaso, te lo puedo enseñar y quizá te puedo acompañar a echar un vistazo, ¿te parece bien?

—¿Cómo? Es que ni siquiera sé lo que podríamos encontrar ahí, nosotras somos chicas de bien, no podremos colarnos tal cual en un bar para adultos...

—No es realmente un bar en sí, según recuerdo en este lugar se reúnen personas con gustos... digamos diferentes a los que marca la sociedad, y a parte de haber espectáculos es como un local normal de café, pero para gente homosexual o que les gusten las dos cosas, ¿entiendes? O sea que puedes conocer a este tipo de personas e incluso te pueden ayudar compartiendo vuestros problemas o dilemas. Yo te animo a hacerlo, ese tipo de lugares ayudan a que se cambie la mentalidad tan cerrada que tenemos.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces podríamos ir a echar un vistazo a ver qué nos encontramos. Pero, ¿si es tan clandestino por qué ese señor llegó a vuestra tienda tan campante diciendo todo aquello de buenas a primeras?

—Me he saltado algunas cosas para amenizar esa historia, el tipo nos hizo bastantes preguntas como qué clase de gente solía venir a nuestra tienda a comprar los preservativos, o si solían pedir curas para algo incurable, gracias a ese señor aprendí realmente esto, y como ninguno de nosotros se lo tomó mal, el comprador se vio a gusto para contarnos de qué iba todo aquello y hacer publicidad, además si no entregara folletos a gente probablemente interesada nadie iría a su local.

—Interesante, visto así es buena idea.—Carla asentía y se quedó cavilando un momento. Pensaba cosas malas como que tal vez ese lugar podría ser un prostíbulo encubierto o algo así, sin embargo no lo era para nada, aunque es normal que algunas personas no se fiaran, pues no sabían de qué iba la cosa.

Tras un rato de esperar, María del Carmen salió por la puerta hacia la calle donde estaban sus amigas y estas la miraron: ella parecía alegre, cosa que a las chicas les agradó.

—¡Ya estoy de vuelta!—Dijo la de cabello negro, sonriente.—A mis padres les ha servido de mucho el dinero que he ganado este tiempo que llevo trabajando de doncella.

—Me alegra oír eso, ¿cómo está tu madre?—Preguntaba la rubia, ya que sabía del embarazo de la mujer.

—Pues se siente dolorida y cansada, pero de ánimo está estupendamente porque el médico le ha dicho que el bebé parece estar bien, ella debe alimentarse más para que crezca sano y no le ocurra nada.

—Nosotros a veces pasamos a darle algunas galletas o pasteles que preparamos, le encantan.—Contestó también Alba.

—Ya me lo ha contado, te lo agradezco mucho, Alba, yo no puedo venir las veces que quisiera para traerles cosas, es un alivio que estés tú aquí al lado para lo que sea.

—Para mi no es nada, vosotros siempre os habéis portado muy bien con nosotros y nos arregláis cosas gratis, es lo menos que podemos hacer, por eso somos amigas las dos familias.

Carla escuchaba con atención, a ella le hubiese encantado crecer con una familia que se llevase bien con otra, pero no a cambio de tratos o favores frívolos como sus padres con los Avilés, si no por amistad real, y eso le daba envidia a la muchacha, más sabiendo que posiblemente ella cuando creciera no podría conseguirlo por sus propios medios porque estaría sola o no tendría una familia normal, en esa época no era posible que dos personas del mismo sexo se casasen y tuvieran hijos adoptivos o por inseminación artificial, así que ella se sentía desamparada. Cuando estuvo un buen rato callada, las otras dos amigas notaron que ella no estaba del todo bien y la miraron.

—¿Ocurre algo Carla?—Preguntó Mari, preocupada.

—No, solo es que siento que mi futuro no será nada prometedor,—Respondió con un poco de tristeza la muchacha rubia.—pero son tonterías que estoy pensando y no debería darles tantas vueltas.

—No son tonterías, si piensas algo que te está haciendo sentir mal eso no tiene nada de tonto, ¿podemos ayudarte de alguna manera?

—Ya sabes lo que es... ¡no voy a poder llevar la vida que quiero siendo así!

—Yo le dije que le llevaría a un sitio donde podrán ayudarla con lo suyo, hemos estado hablando de ello.—Añadió Alba para intentar animar a Carla, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.—¡Y aún hay esperanza! Hay un mundo de cosas por ver y no deberías darle tantas vueltas como bien has dicho.

—Está bien, entonces esperaré a que podamos ir para sacar conclusiones de todo esto, estoy siendo muy negativa.

—¿Qué sitio dices?—Mari no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, pues Alba sabía que a ella no le hacían gracia esos temas antes y no se lo mencionó, sin embargo ahora que su amiga parecía más tolerante con los homosexuales no parecía tener problema alguno.

—Uno para gente como ella en el que se hablan de este tipo de cosas, ahí seguro que hay homosexuales y la podrán guiar de alguna manera.

—Parece buena idea, ¿pero cómo ha permitido la guardia civil que se abra algo así? ¿No está prohibido?

—Realmente no hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba, está permitido, pero moralmente está mal para la sociedad. Legalmente nadie puede tocar ese lugar, es como otro local cualquiera.

—Eso dará un mensaje importante para las personas que no les guste, sabrán que es lo que hay, algo natural.—Carla comenzó a sentirse bastante mejor puesto a que sí podía haber solución a esto y de paso encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz y fuese de sus extraños pero válidos gustos para la época.

 **Interrupción de Adrien:**

—Un momento, Plagg.—El chico rubio se incorporó en su cama mirando al kwami negro.—¿Es cierto que en esa época estaba permitido ser gay y lesbiana?

—Como he dicho que dijo Alba, esto no estaba prohibido como una ley regia que diga: ''Si pillamos a un desviado le cortamos los testículos''.—Explicó Plagg imitando la mentalidad de futuras épocas a las de la historia.—Eso sí, después de unos años a principios del siglo veinte si que empezaron a ponerse multas por escándalo público, si en ese entonces estaba muy mal visto darse afecto en público como besarse en los labios, si eras homosexual la multa era más grande, luego ya sí empezó a perseguirse más a mitad de siglo, pero en mil ochocientos ochenta y dos, en esta historia, únicamente estaba mal visto, pero no era motivo para llevarte a la cárcel por besar a otro hombre en mitad de la calle, solo si alguien te veía te podía denunciar perfectamente y ponerte una multa gorda.

—Ya veo, por lo menos no pasaba como en la Inquisición española que los torturaban y mataban...—El chico se rascó la nuca y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su cama.

—Realmente en esa época hacían eso con todo el mundo porque les daba la gana, no porque fueran gays, ateos o lo que sea que no le gustase a los altos cargos, eso solo era una excusa más de la religión extrema, como en todos los países. En fin, ¿seguimos?

—Sí, pero no te enrolles tanto y ve más al grano, que se hace interminable. ¿Qué pasó entre María del Carmen y Alfonso?

—Ah, eso no toca ahora, niño, esto es un capótulo de relleno de Carla para que descansemos de cosas movidas, y aún quedan muchas cosas que contar, como un pintor de espíritu renacentista, dos chicas inspiradoras y modernas, un bebé inesperado, otra sirvienta patosa...

—Vale vale, ¡pero no me spoilees más!—Adrien dio un bufido, su kwami se iba mucho por las ramas.—¿Será entretenido?

—¡Claro que sí! Cuando comencé a contarte esta historia tenía como objetivo que supieras tanto de historia como de la de los propios miraculous y el que posees, y Carla tiene mucho que ver en este relato porque es directamente la prometida de Alfonso y de ella depende que su padre no descubra lo que está ocurriendo, si no sabes su parte de la historia te quedarán muchas lagunas y luego será un coñazo ir explicándote las cosas que no entiendas. Además también sucederán cosas... guarrillas que te pueden gustar.

—De acuerdo, entonces continúa...

 **Narrando Plagg:  
**

Las tres chicas hablaban de aquello con precaución, Mari ya no lo veía tan mal y quería ayudar a Carla, sin embargo no se sentía muy cómoda yendo a ese tipo de lugares, de modo que la rubia avisaría a Alfonso para salir los cuatro y ya separarse y asegurarse de que nadie les viera, Carla iría con Alba a ese local llamado El Cisne Negro y Alfonso y Mari Carmen irían a otro lugar para estar mejor a solas. Aunque Alfonso en ese momento estaba con el maestro Fu aprovechando que estaban solos en la casa, y las chicas al no saber dónde estaba decidieron ir al cortijo para ver qué hacía.  
Y tras un viaje de quince minutos en el carruaje de Carla llegaron a la casa de los Avilés. El chico rubio iba a salir con el maestro para investigar en el manicomio, pero inesperadamente llegaron las chicas y no pudieron hacer nada, se las encontraron directamente en la puerta principal y entre todos se miraron un momento.

—¡Alfonso! ¡Qué suerte, íbamos a decirte que vinieras con nosotras a un sitio!—Habló directamente Carla, agarrándole de los hombros al muchacho y mirándole de cerca.

—Ah... Ahora imposible, estaba a punto de salir para hacer algo...—Contestó confuso, aunque luego miró a María del Carmen con Alba tras la rubia.—¿A dónde queríais ir?

—A un local nuevo muy interesante,—Respondía la chica marroquí por Carla.—bueno, como Mari no quiere ir habíamos pensado en ir nosotras dos y que vosotros os fuerais por vuestra parte.

Se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego miró al maestro como intentando preguntarle a él lo que debía hacer. Fu sabía de sobra quiénes eran los dos, y quería que estuviesen juntos, pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de resolver el misterio del miraculous de la Flamenca, ya que él como guardián de los normales sabía que estos estaban en peligro si la villana decidía ponerse seria o tenía ayuda, y más aún sospechaba de la nueva heroína, seguían sin saber nada de ella ni de dónde procedía.

—No me mires así, chico, haz lo que creas conveniente hacer, yo no voy a echarte un sermón por no venir conmigo.—Dijo el entonces joven maestro Fu sonriendo amablemente al chico.—Yo puedo ir solo a visitar ese lugar y después decirte por dónde ir, no se va a mover de ahí, deberías disfrutar con tus amigas.

—Gracias señor Fu,—Respondió agradecido Alfonso.—entonces creo que iré con ellas, dígame lo que sea cuando volvamos a vernos.

—De acuerdo, te informaré de lo interesante que vea, pásalo bien.—Entonces el maestro se marchó hacia su caballo, se montó en él y salió del recinto del cortijo en dirección a Sevilla.

—¿A dónde ibais?—Cuestionaba Carla, curiosa.

—Íbamos al nuevo parque botánico, me gustan las plantas y quería ir, pero se puede posponer para otro día.—Mintió Alfonso, Carla era la última persona que debía saber las sospechas que tenían hacia su madre.

—Claro, lo importante ahora es que salgas con nosotras y sobre todo con tu chica.—Alba empujó un poco a Mari para pegarla contra el pecho del muchacho rubio, y estos dos se miraron algo sonrojados.

—S-sí, por supuesto... Entonces vamos a avisar al chófer y nos vamos.—Alfonso acarició los brazos de la chica de cabello negro y luego la apartó suavemente de él, no porque quisiera, si no porque se tenían que marchar, y ella también se separó avergonzada.

Todos volvieron al carruaje después de decirle al chófer que les volviera a llevar a la ciudad, sí, habían hecho un viaje muy estúpido hacia allí, pero como no existía entonces la mensajería instantánea pues no podían saberlo.

Otros quince minutos después ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad y los cuatro se bajaron porque quedaba cerca de allí el local al que Carla y Alba iban a ir, podían ir a pie desde ahí sin problemas.  
Caminaron los cuatro charlando, ya le habían dicho a Alfonso durante el camino de qué trataba todo aquello y le parecía una idea muy buena para que Carla tuviera algo de apoyo con su condición sexual.  
Se adentraron todos por una callejuela parcialmente oculta siguiendo un mapa que tenía Alba de cuando le dieron el folleto, entonces tras andar un poco más encontraron la entrada del local. En el letrero efectivamente ponía ''El cisne negro'' con letras negras y elegantes sobre un nuevo cartel de color rojo pálido y algunas siluetas de cisnes por allí colocados. La fachada de ese edificio era de ladrillos oscuros y era relativamente moderno para esa época, Mari Carmen no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas puesto a que vivía en una zona donde los edificios no eran nuevos y todo era muy tradicional y rústico.

—Así que es este sitio.—Mencionó el chico rubio, observando la zona.

—Sí, se supone que podemos entrar los adolescentes,—Informó Alba, consultando el folleto.—pero los niños de menos de catorce años no pueden entrar.

—Lo veo lógico,—Habló esta vez Mari.—tiene un ambiente un tanto oscuro y clandestino como si se estuviera haciendo algo prohibido.

—Pues no hay nada prohibido, a no ser que se consuma opio ilegalmente.

—Bueno, vamos a entrar y a comprobarlo, ¿no?—Carla ya estaba algo impaciente a pesar de que al principio le diese algo de apuro.

—Claro, bueno chicos, vosotros dos podéis ir a dar una vuelta o algo.—La marroquí de las gafas se dirigió a Alfonso y María del Carmen.—¿Nos vemos aquí en media hora?

—¿Solo media hora?—Se quejó la rubia con cara de pena.

—Tal vez no te gusta el lugar y te quieres ir, si no es el caso les decimos que se vayan otro rato y ya está.

—Es buena idea,—Dijo Alfonso, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su prometida.—tal vez no es lo que piensas, Carla, y es mejor que estés menos tiempo para ver las cosas y si no te agrada marcharnos antes.

—Vale, en ese caso sí, nos veremos en media hora, pasadlo bien vosotros mientras.—Carla les guiñó un ojo y sonrió algo pícara. Se despidieron y las dos chicas se metieron en el local de alterne mientras que Mari y Alfonso se fueron por otro lado de la callejuela dando un paseo.

Tikki seguía en el bolsillo de Alba puesto a que necesitaba saber lo que ocurría allí, mientras yo estaba en el de mi humano para saber lo que sucedía con su chica, y como ellos no hicieron gran cosa por el momento te voy a contar lo que ocurrió en el local para homos:  
Entraron la de cabello rubio y la de cabello marrón oscuro en aquel lugar y por dentro era más luminoso y elegante de lo que parecía desde afuera. La entrada era un pasillo de paredes empapeladas en granate con rallas rojas y decoraciones doradas, y en un lateral había una pequeña recepción con un mostrador y el mismo hombre que la marroquí había atendido en su farmacia.

—¡Vaya sorpresa, si es la chica de César fármacos!—Exclamó el hombre, que era moreno de piel y de cabello, llevaba un sombrero de copa granate con una cinta negra, tenía un bigote fino y barba de chivo y sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Vestía un elegante traje granate, al parecer ese era el color que predominaba en el local y le daba un toque sensual y ardiente.

—Buenos días, señor, hemos venido a echar un vistazo, más por mi amiga que por mi.—Contestaba Alba alegremente.

—Oh, en ese caso adelante, en este lugar somos muy hospitalarios con la gente nueva y siempre damos la bienvenida a personas de nuestro club.—La forma de hablar de ese hombre era sofisticada y gesticulaba mucho, era un poco afeminado, pero no demasiado, no como un gay con mucha pluma o una chica vanidosa o engreída, lo que en España se define como ''pija'', aunque en otros lugares signifique... otra cosa.

—No me esperaba que este lugar fuese así de elegante, ¡me gusta!—Dijo Carla emocionada, aunque se fijó en que tras ese hombre en la pequeña recepción había unas cuatro llaves colgadas de la pared en unos ganchos dorados, las llaves llevaban números del uno al cuatro, esto es algo que se ve en los hoteles.—Por cierto, ¿para qué son esas llaves de ahí?

—Oh, son para las habitaciones de nuestro pequeño hotel. Este edificio es grande y hay en los pisos superiores unas habitaciones para las personas que deseen estar a solas con sus... parejas prohibidas.

—Ya veo, ingenioso.

—¿Hay que pagar algo por entrar aquí?—Preguntó Alba, ya que no sabía si podía entrar normal a ver algo como en un bar corriente o debía pagar para hacerlo.

—No, por supuesto que no, solo se cobran las consumiciones y el servicio del hotel, además de otros servicios que hay en el propio bar.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos a entrar ya, gracias por la información.—Las dos chicas sonrieron a aquel hombre que les hizo una pequeña reverencia quitándose el sombrero un momento y ellas entraron por la puerta doble al local real.

Pudieron ver nada más atravesar las puertas una enorme estancia rojiza, que no tenía muchas ventanas y la iluminación era muy tenue pero acogedora. Contaba con sofás y sillones de terciopelo granate o negro, mesas de café grandes y pequeñas con sus respectivas sillas, una mesa de billar y la larga y brillante barra, tras la que se encontraban varios camareros y unos estantes grandes con numerosas botellas de diversas bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como normales.  
En este pintoresco lugar había unas pocas personas bebiendo, fumando, jugando al billar, y algunas otras en actitud cariñosa con otras de su mismo sexo, algo que a Carla rápidamente le llamó la atención, ya que vio que era cierto que había más personas como ella, le gustó comprobarlo por sí misma.

Ella en esta ocasión no iba maquillada como un payaso como siempre, ya que no tenía que impresionar a Alfonso porque supuestamente ya se gustaban, o eso pensaban sus padres. Entonces la muchacha no iba recargada ni horriblemente pintada, por lo que su belleza natural atraería alguna que otra mirada lasciva. En esa época las muchachas de dieciséis años contaban como adultas, de modo que hombres más mayores solían fijarse en ellas, hasta se ignoraba su edad en los matrimonios concertados incluso si ambas partes se llevaban más de veinte años de diferencia... Vale, ya sé que eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡pero me parecía un dato interesante!

Las dos jóvenes inspeccionaron la cantina en busca de algo interesante y como era bastante amplia decidieron ver todas las instalaciones y salas que tenía antes de sentarse a tomar algo y charlar con alguien, de hecho ninguna lo hizo antes por vergüenza, querían acostumbrarse a ese ambiente y ver si alguien les hablaba primero.

Entre tanto, María del Carmen y mi chavalín Alfonso caminaban por las calles entre heces de caballos, sí, eso por esa época era muy común porque eran el transporte más usado antes de la invención del automóvil e inevitablemente hacían sus necesidades en las calles y tardaban mucho en recogerlo. Si tú te quejas del olor a queso de tu cuarto imagínate el olor a mierda de la calle en esos tiempos. El caso es que ya estaban tan acostumbrados que aquel aroma no hacía que su paseo fuese menos romántico, se habían dado la mano y todo, y habían andado juntos hasta una plazoleta solitaria y pequeña entre edificios. Se sentaron en un banco de hierro y allí se quedaron descansando de la caminata, que con el calor que hacía se sentían más agotados.

—Ya que mis vacaciones empezaron puedo estar más contigo,—Le decía el rubio a la morena.—al final va a resultar que Carla va a ser de más ayuda que otra cosa.

—Sí, la verdad es que es estupendo,—Contestaba ella, aunque luego adoptó una expresión algo triste.—pero no puedo evitar sentirme insegura, llegará un momento en el que se descubrirá todo o no podremos seguir sosteniendo esto.

—Pero para entonces sabremos resolver el problema, lo mejor es pensar en el ahora y disfrutarlo.—Alfonso agarró suavemente las manos de Mari y la miró a los ojos, luego se aseguró de que cerca no había nadie y la abrazó con cariño, ella seguidamente le abrazó igual.—Sigo sin creer que me hayas aceptado...

—Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo... Noto que de verdad me gustas.—Ella se separó un poco de él, pero le seguía mirando.—Igualmente vamos a andar con cuidado, eso de ''disfrutarlo'' suena a que nos podrían pillar de un momento a otro si no tenemos cuidado. Pero en parte tienes razón, lo que podemos hacer por ahora es no hablar de cosas malas y de estar en constante vigilancia y hablar como personas normales, sin hacer nada escandaloso que pueda hacer que tu padre o los padres de Carla nos descubran.

—Entendido, pues hablemos de otra cosa...—Se quedó pensativo mirando al frente, lo cierto es que no había hablado demasiado con ella y en parte no la conocía, lo poco que sabía de ella lo aprendió porque le gustaba.—Em... Quisiera conocerte un poco más, recuerdo cuando te dije aquella vez que casi no nos conocemos porque tú no querías conocerme, y bueno, nos convertimos en amigos, pero no hemos hablado de cosas que nos gusten o anécdotas que nos hayan pasado. Solo hablamos de problemas de clases sociales, nuestra relación, los problemas que conlleva y muchas cosas que por lo general... son malas.

—Ya, resumiendo: problemas. Pero es verdad, no podemos dejar que solamente el hecho de gustarnos el uno al otro nos defina como relación, quiero saber más cosas de ti y seguramente tú de mi también, eso me parece una gran idea.

Ambos sonreían complacidos mirándose, se habían dejado llevar por sentimientos basados en casi nada, básicamente en el flechazo de Alfonso por Mari, ya que esta empezó a sentir algo por el rubio cuando supo que él iba tras ella y Gato se alejó, realmente pensaba que más que nada le aceptó por presión. Sin embargo sus sospechas de que Alfonso era Gato Negro eran muy grandes, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Mari seguía enamorada del superhéroe, no lo podía evitar, se planteaba muy seriamente que Alfonso fuera un parche, aún la cabeza de Mari Carmen estaba muy confusa.

—Entonces, ¿quieres contarme algo de ti?—Cuestionó el chico para empezar a hablar con ella de cosas de las que nunca hablaron para conocerse.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?—Ahora fue la morena la que se puso a pensar.—Pues... Me gusta el color marrón y el amarillo, amo la cultura árabe, me gusta mucho el té de todas clases y me gustaría viajar por el Medio Oriente y el norte de África. Además adoro leer novelas de aventuras y de misterio, ¡y si son con muchos datos históricos e información sobre otras razas o culturas mejor!

—¡Vaya! Realmente eres una persona interesante, ahora me siento culpable por no haber visto antes esa faceta tuya, tenía una imagen bastante diferente de ti.

—Bueno, es complicado hacer ver a las personas tu cara real, siempre acaban viendo la carcasa exterior por las acciones que esa persona comete. En mi lo único que verá la gente es que soy una chica pobre que solo se ciñe a trabajar y no hace gran cosa, muchas personas pueden pensar a simple vista que soy aburrida por lo que hago para ganarme la vida, pero para conocer realmente a alguien tienes que hablarle, preguntarle cosas y convivir en ciertas ocasiones con esa persona para saber cómo reacciona a ciertas situaciones o qué aficiones tiene, me pasó contigo, yo tenía una idea errónea de ti y eso cambió al hablar contigo y saber que algunas cosas no eran ciertas.

—Exacto, concuerdo contigo Mari, eres muy convincente y culta, ojalá mi padre pueda ver eso y...—Alfonso vio que la morena le miraba mal y recordó que no tenían que hablar de aquel tema que les afligía.—Perdón, mejor... ¿quieres que te cuente algo sobre mi?

—Claro, me gustaría saber más cosas de ti a parte de lo que normalmente veo en el cortijo o ya me has contado.

—A ver, a mi me gusta el verde y el azul, pero también tengo preferencia por el naranja, igualmente me gustan todos los colores y los he estudiado a fondo, pensar en ellos me hace recordar las clases de arte que daba cuando era niño, yo decía que quería ser pintor y mi madre me apoyaba y contrataba a alguien para enseñarme a dibujar, pero eso con el tiempo fue desapareciendo por culpa de mi padre, no quería que me dedicara a eso, según él es ''un trabajo para gente de clase media que no sabe hacer nada y generalmente son unos bohemios y desviados'', eso es literalmente lo que decía.

—Es una pena, el arte es algo muy interesante también, pero, ¿has intentado preguntarle ahora a tu padre si te dejaría volver a tomar clases? Parece más abierto contigo, incluso te regaló un caballo, puede ser que quiera darte más libertad.

—Puedo intentarlo cuando regresemos, si es que está de mejor humor, entre lo que le ha pasado al padre de Carla que sigue muy enfermo y lo del pago del teléfono está algo preocupado y estresado. En fin, me gustaría aprender a pintar cuadros, y en concreto, dibujarte a ti. Ya sé dibujar bastantes cosas, aprendí mucho hasta los trece años que dejaron de contratarme profesores, y en secreto he estado documentándome sobre la pintura, lo malo es que no puedo practicar en ningún sitio sin que se note.

—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, ahora no pienses nada negativo, me ha alegrado saber que tienes una parte artística, sigue contándome cosas de ti.

El rubio asintió y entonces continuaron hablando entre sí, sentados en aquel banco de la plazoleta.

Mientras tanto, Carla y Alba continuaban en El Cisne Negro. Habían estado mirando la parte del bar, y luego vieron que había otras salas donde se hacían espectáculos y había un gran escenario, frente a este unas mesitas con sillas para que la gente lo viera mientras tomaba algo y un piano por allí en el que alguien tocaba música mientras la gente bailaba o cantaba, o simplemente para ambientar cuando no había actuaciones.  
A la muchacha rubia le llamó la atención una puerta que estaba cerrada y la gente entraba discretamente sola o acompañados por alguien, dicha puerta se encontraba en un fondo remoto y oscuro de la sala del escenario, justo al lado contrario, quería preguntar a alguien, pero la media hora estaba por pasar y debían irse con sus amigos.

—¿Te está gustando el sitio?—Preguntó Alba a Carla, mirándola sonriente.—A mi me está pareciendo muy interesante, digno de un reportaje para el periódico local de Sevilla.

—Sí, me gusta el estilo que tiene,—Contestó la chica rubia de ojos marrones.—me gustaría ver alguna actuación o lo que sea, o buscar a alguien con quien charlar.

—Genial, ¿entonces avisamos a Alfonso y Maricarmen para que vayan por su lado más rato? Así podemos quedarnos y hablar con la gente de aquí.

—Por supuesto, ellos estarán al caer, seguro que querrán estar más tiempo a solas, tal vez hasta podamos conseguirles una habitación en el hotel.

La marroquí se rió dándole un leve codazo a su amiga por el gracioso comentario y volvieron a la salida para esperar a los otros dos, ya había pasado media hora más o menos, pero ellos estaban charlando despreocupados y no se dieron cuenta de la hora, a las chicas les quedaba esperar un poco más, así que al ver que tardaban se quedaron charlando con el hombre de la recepción.

 **¡Continuará!**


	24. Imanes de problemas

**Narrando Tikki:**

Los cuatro amigos se reunieron nuevamente en la puerta de El Cisne Negro para decidir lo que hacer. Carla aseguró que deseaba quedarse más rato puesto a que le gustó el ambiente, no fue mal recibida y aún no habló con nadie para saber sobre su condición, por eso quiso permanecer ahí, aunque Alba estaba algo cansada y quería hablar un poco con su amiga Mari Carmen, de modo que Alfonso se quedó con Carla para entrar al local y la marroquí se quedó con la sevillana.

Ambas amigas fueron a dar un paseo para cotillear y hablar sobre las hazañas de Catarina, Alba hacía mucho que no sabía de su compañera y esta deseaba contarle lo que ocurrió en el cementerio con la Flamenca. Aunque por supuesto la chica de ojos y cabello marrón ya se había enterado de esto, pero unos detalles extra no le harían ningún daño.

De vuelta dentro del local de alterne, Alfonso y Carla se sentaron y pidieron algo de beber mientras la chica rubia le contaba al otro rubio las cosas que había visto. El chico estaba bastante contento, puesto a que veía a su amiga feliz y era muy distinta comparado a cuando llegó de Málaga, ya no era mala con nadie ni se mentía a sí misma sobre lo que quería para hacer felices a sus padres.  
Volviendo a la actualidad de la historia, Alfonso quizá se sentía un poco raro en ese establecimiento, puesto a que algunas personas le miraban fijamente y se sentía observado, por otro lado también miraban a Carla, y esto antes no ocurrió tan evidentemente como cuando estaba con Alba.

—¿Es normal que nos miren tanto...?—Susurraba nervioso Alfonso.

—No...—Contestó preocupada la muchacha en el mismo tono de voz.—A mi me miraron al principio cuando entré, pero rápidamente empecé a pasar desapercibida con Alba.

—Quizá el problema soy yo... Me habrán reconocido o...

De pronto el joven fue interrumpido por alguien que se había acercado por detrás de su silla y le tocó un hombro mientras le llamaba la atención:

—Perdonad, ¿sois nuevos por aquí?—Preguntó una voz femenina aguda en tono amable y delicado. Alfonso se giró para ver quién le hablaba, y Carla también miró hacia esa persona: Era una chica bajita y rubia con el pelo corto como un chico y decorado con unos lazos rosas, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de manga corta rosa adornado con muchas flores blancas y rosadas y unos zapatos que casi no se veían, pero eran blancos con un poquito de tacón. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes muy claros, tenía unas pestañas bastante largas y su piel era de tono medio, ni muy blanco ni muy oscuro. Junto a ella había otra chica más alta y pálida de ojos color miel con el cabello negro, muy liso y largo completamente suelto y sin nada que lo decorase, el cual también le tapaba media cara porque su flequillo era largo también. Esta muchacha tenía un vestido violeta oscuro cuya parte de arriba se asemejaba a una chaqueta de varón, incluso llevaba una pajarita de color morado pálido, pero la parte de abajo era una falda lisa, con algunas decoraciones al final de un color más claro que el del resto del traje. Aquella falda le llegaba hasta por encima de los tobillos, cosa que en esa época estaba mal visto, como un montón de cosas más, pero con solo mirar a aquellas dos chicas juntas en ese lugar los dos rubios supieron que se trataba de personas dispuestas a romper las normas sociales y vestir como quisieran.

—Sí, somos nuevos.—Contestó tímidamente Carla a la pregunta de otra muchacha rubia, que fácilmente podría tener un par de años más que ellos.

—Se os nota nerviosos y fuera de lugar.—Dijo en tono neutro la otra chica más alta.—¿Qué es lo que buscáis?

—Bueno, verá, señorita... nosotros estamos prometidos, pero...—Habló Alfonso esta vez, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la joven bajita del vestido rosa.

—¡¿Venís a buscar gente con quien experimentar?!—Exclamó emocionada.—Sois algo jóvenes para casaros, pero bueno, algo podemos hacer.

—¡No, no!—Carla se levantó abruptamente de la silla agitando sus manos para negar, intentando explicarse torpemente y poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza.—En realidad estamos prometidos por obligación, ya sabe, un arreglo entre familias... Y como no nos gustamos pues hemos venido aquí a... mirar...

—¿A mirar?—Preguntaron las dos desconocidas al unísono, y luego se miraron a la vez, aunque luego rieron.

—A ver, una amiga nuestra nos dijo que en este local podrían ayudarme con algo que... es algo difícil de llevar y mucho más de decir.—La rubia de ojos marrones se rascaba la nuca, mirando al suelo, cada vez más inquieta, no sabía si de verdad podía confiarle su secreto a esas desconocidas a pesar de que desde que llegó al local pensaba en charlar con alguien para que la ayudase.

—Oh... ¡No tengas vergüenza!—Se dirigió la chica de pelo corto hacia ella rodeando la mesa en la que estaban y gentilmente le puso la mano en la barbilla y cuidadosamente le levantó la cabeza para que la mirara.—En este establecimiento todo el mundo es muy abierto y amable, ¡puedes ser tú misma sin causar revuelo!

—Excepto si eres una asesina o una ladrona que entra a robar la caja fuerte...—Masculló indiferente la morena, que no se movió del sitio.—Es broma, puedes confiar en nosotras, seguro que lo tuyo no lo ''peor'' que hemos oído o visto.

—Está bien.—Carla respiró hondo y luego las miró.—Desde hace tiempo he notado que no me gustan los chicos, me atraen las mujeres, los cuerpos femeninos... ¡los pechos!

Se hizo silencio entre los cuatro, Alfonso no aportó nada a la conversación puesto a que no sabía qué decir, él era heterosexual completamente y solo entró a ese sitio para acompañar a su amiga. Entonces las dos chicas volvieron a reírse y de repente se pusieron a ambos lados de la hija de los marqueses y la rodearon con sus brazos con total confianza.

—¡Bienvenida al grupo!—Gritó feliz la rubia de ojos verdes casi zarandeando a Carla.—¡A nosotras también nos gustan las chicas! ¡De hecho somos pareja!

Carla dio un jadeo de emoción y sonrió como una posesa, en ese momento se sentía muy feliz sabiendo que había más gente como ella y que encima podía conseguir pareja.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien! ¡Pensaba que era un bicho raro y nadie me querría!

Ambas chicas soltaron a la de ojos marrones para no atosigarla y la miraron sonrientes.

—No lo eres,—Respondía negando la alta.—nosotras hace tiempo nos sentíamos igual, pero eso se acabó, ahora es más fácil encontrar a los de nuestra clase.

—Ah, por cierto, ¡no nos hemos presentado!—Volvía a alzar la voz la rubia bajita.—¡Yo me llamo Rosa!

—Y yo Julieta, y podemos contarte algunas cosas o ayudarte a descubrir este mundo tan perverso como lo llaman otros.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que encontrarías respuestas.—Comentó Alfonso dirigiéndose a Carla, también contento por lo que acababa de oír, aunque luego miró a Rosa y a Julieta.—Estamos encantados de conoceros, ha sido un alivio que nos hablaseis, no sabíamos cómo actuar.

—Para eso está este sitio, para apoyarnos unos a otros cuando la sociedad no lo hace.—Mencionaba Rosa.—Por cierto, ¿tú también eres homosexual o simplemente estás aquí para ayudarla?

—¿O porque te ha hecho una encerrona?—Añadió en su típico tono apagado Julieta, aunque se notaba que era una broma.

—Yo la he acompañado porque la apoyo, es mi amiga y la quiero como tal, no me gustaba verla triste, porque ella no estaba bien, e incluso se vio obligada a hacer cosas que no le gustaban para ''curar su enfermedad''.—Alfonso hizo el gesto de comillas al decir aquello último, puesto a que pensaba que lo que la chica tenía no era una enfermedad.

—Sí, eso es verdad, pero no removamos el pasado...—Carla arrugó la cara recordando lo que hizo con su prometido forzoso y volvió a mirar a la pareja de chicas.—Por cierto, yo soy Carla, y él es Alfonso, realmente es genial haberos conocido.

—¡Encantadas! Si queréis podemos deciros unas cuantas cosas sobre todo esto mientras tomamos algo tranquilamente,—Contestaba Rosa, sin dejar de parecer alegre y cálida.—así de paso, Carla, nos comentas cómo te sientes y vemos en qué podemos guiarte.

—¡De acuerdo!—Ahora la rubia se sentía bastante mejor en el lugar, y pudo ver un rayo de luz sobre su oscura visión del futuro.

Julieta y Rosa se acoplaron a la mesa tras poner otras dos sillas y comenzaron a charlar más extensamente con ellos, habían hecho nuevas amigas en las que poder confiar.

Entre tanto, Alba y Mari Carmen paseaban por las calles cercanas al cabaré. La morena le comentaba a su amiga con detalle lo que pasó en el cementerio y las cosas que sospechaba. La de las gafas también supo de Luparia, y ambas compartieron varias teorías sobre ella, si era buena o mala, aunque para Mari estaba claro que era malvada, si no, ¿por qué motivo puso a salvo dos cadáveres con la apariencia de ella y de Carla y fingió que realmente eran ellas? Era obvio que se había compinchado con La Flamenca, pero no se lo podía decir a Gato Negro todo puesto a que si no sabría que es María del Carmen.  
Había cosas que Alba no entendía, le faltaban respuestas, todo era tan confuso que no sabía como redactarlo, ya que incluso llevaba su libreta para apuntar datos, aunque poco podía escribir puesto a que las dos estaban caminando todavía.

—Todo esto es muy complicado, Mari, creo que deberías ponerte de acuerdo con Gato para investigar más sobre La Flamenca y Luparia.—Comentaba Alba, tratando de aconsejar algo.

—Precisamente lo que complica las cosas es el hecho de no poder decirle todo a Gato.—Respondió afligida la chica de ojos verdes.—Me descubriría si supiera que lo que él salvó no éramos Carla y yo de verdad, si no... muertos encantados por La Flamenca, porque yo estaba luchando con él mientras estaba transformada en Catarina y si le dijera la verdad ahora preguntaría por qué le he mentido y sabrá que trataba de encubrirme.

—¿Entonces... él sigue pensando que Luparia es buena?

—No, en parte, él me dijo que piensa que no es como nosotros y no debemos fiarnos mucho, pero no creo que quiera investigarla si no es peligrosa como la otra loca. Aunque por otra parte puede estar tramando algo muy malo, pero si no le damos muchos datos no creo que llegue a conseguir nada de nosotros.

—Exacto, bueno, por si acaso habla con Gato Negro sin contarle lo que ocurrió en el cementerio de verdad y ya está, aunque La Flamenca sea vuestra prioridad siempre podría tener ayudantes.

Mari asintió y continuaron caminando, aunque por pura casualidad vieron a la propia Luparia escabullirse por una de las callejuelas por las que se iba a la del Cisne Negro.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma por la puerta asoma.—Habló Alba, apresurando su paso.—¡Es nuestra oportunidad para saber más de ella, vamos a seguirla!

—¿No te parece sospechoso que esté por aquí precisamente cuando nosotras estamos en la misma zona y encima hablando de ella?—Preguntaba Mari Carmen, no sintiéndose demasiado segura por ello.

—¡No seas paranoica! Sevilla no es muy grande y estamos en el centro.—Alba agarró a su amiga de la mano y le hizo perseguir a la aparente superheroína por los callejones, pero con cautela para que no las vieran.

No dijeron nada más puesto a que avanzaron escondiéndose de vez en cuando por los portales o simples esquinas que había por los callejones. Luparia avanzaba por allí caminando, no saltaba por los edificios ni parecía querer ocultarse, aunque también su cara reflejaba molestia y tenía un folleto en la mano. La marroquí dedujo que se trataba del folleto del cabaré El Cisne Negro, porque aunque no pudiera verlo bien, la otra chica estaba dirigiéndose hacia este. De hecho, tras caminar un poco más tras ella, Alba y Mari pudieron ver que tras el recodo de una calle, al entrar en otra, se encontraban en la misma calle en la que estaba el local. Luparia entró bruscamente en él, dando un manotazo a la puerta y esta se cerró tras ella de un golpe.

—Vaya, que mala leche.—Mencionó Alba, quedándose atónita.

—Esto se está poniendo muy raro, no creo que debamos intervenir...—María del Carmen intentó alejar a su amiga de allí.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Precisamente eres tú la que más deba intervenir si pasa algo! Me da que no quieres entrar a ese sitio porque es de lo que es.

—No es el tipo de lugar en el que pasaría la tarde tomando té, Alba, pero no es el motivo por el que no quiero entrar, Luparia me conoce, puede relacionarme con Catarina, ya te lo dije.

—En ese caso quédate aquí fuera, yo entraré a ver qué ocurre, y si ves que se forma alboroto transfórmate en Catarina y entra.

—De acuerdo.—Contestó la morena asintiendo y se quedó en la esquina de la calle mientras la de cabello marrón caminaba hasta la puerta y entraba lentamente en el local.

Yo me había cambiado al bolsillo de mi portadora para que se pudiera transformar, de modo que ni Plagg ni yo vimos lo que vio Alba exactamente, sin embargo puedo contar ahora la versión de Plagg de lo que él estaba escuchando.

Según mi compañero, desde hacía un rato Alfonso y Carla seguían hablando con las dos chicas lesbianas que se les habían presentado: Julieta y Rosa. Estas dos les contaron cómo se conocieron y los dos rubios las escuchaban atentamente, Carla bastante fascinada y esperanzada con su historia.  
Pero la charla no duró mucho más rato porque empezaron a escuchar gritos provenir de la entrada, el hall donde estaba el mostrador principal. Alguien estaba gritándole al propietario del cabaré bastante furiosamente, aunque no se lograba entender lo más mínimo porque estaban alejados de la puerta que separaba las dos estancias.

—Ya han vuelto a localizar el local esos fanáticos religiosos...—Comentó Julieta, suspirando con molestia, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría en aquel sitio.

—¿Fanáticos religiosos?—Preguntó Carla confusa, mirando de dónde salían los gritos.—¿Esa clase de gente viene aquí?

—Sí, bueno, y también personas que no son tan religiosas que encuentran este sitio y se escandalizan por lo que ven,—Respondía Rosa, levantándose de la silla, a lo que su novia reaccionó de la misma manera.—ya sabéis, no solo encuentran este sitio la gente abierta de mente, los folletos y las habladurías llegan a toda Sevilla, incluso a gente que no nos tolera y quieren que este establecimiento desaparezca. Ha habido locos que han traído escopetas y se han puesto a disparar, por suerte nadie salió herido porque sabemos dónde escondernos.

—De modo que por precaución, seguidnos, suena a que la chica que está ahí fuera gritando al gerente está muy desesperada por cerrar El Cisne Negro.

—Esa voz me suena...—Mencionaba Alfonso preocupado mientras se apeaba de la silla junto a Carla, que se asustó y se le agarró al brazo.—Creo que es Luparia... Id a esconderos vosotras tres, no creo que sea peligrosa, pero yo puedo entrar en razón con ella.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado Alfonsín...—La rubia de ojos marrones se soltó de su amigo y fue junto a las otras dos chicas.

—No te preocupes, cuidaremos de Carla,—Rosa se mantenía con positividad y calidez transmitiendo tranquilidad.—no creo que pase nada, pero por precaución nos esconderemos, los demás que saben de qué va esto ya se están escondiendo.

Se veían a algunas personas dirigiéndose a otra sala contigua a aquella que era el bar principal, concretamente iban a la sala del escenario, y las tres chicas también se dirigieron hacia allí y entraron junto a los demás. Plagg estaba con Alfonso y este fue primero hacia el baño para transformarse, al hacerlo sin nadie delante, salió cuando no quedaba nadie en el bar y corrió hasta la puerta que separaba este del hall.  
Vio en el mostrador al hombre del traje granate y el sombrero de copa que estaba allí recibiendo a la gente que entraba, este estaba siendo acosado por Luparia, que le chillaba histérica:

—¡USTED NO TIENE VERGÜENZA! ¡ES EL MISMO DIABLO! ¡HASTA SE PARECE MUCHO A ÉL CON ESA BARBA DE CHIVO Y ESE BIGOTE!

—¡He dicho que se tranquilice y deje de soltar obscenidades!—Exclamaba el hombre adulto con seriedad.—¡Le pido amablemente que se vaya antes de que llame a la guardia civil!

—¡Si hace eso me darán la razón al llegar aquí! ¿Sabe por qué? ¡Porque soy una heroína como Catarina y...—Se detuvo cuando vio a Gato Negro abrir la puerta del todo y mirarla con enfado.—¿...Gato Negro? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No serás maricón, verdad?

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Luparia?—Preguntó el rubio en un tono bastante rudo y serio.

—¡Trato de hacer que este hombre cierre este antro de perversión inmediatamente! ¡Están cometiendo delitos contra Dios y la moral del pueblo! No sé cómo hemos llegado a este punto en el que se crean lugares para que gente del mismo sexo se cortejen entre sí, ¡esto es una aberración y como heroína de Sevilla debo impedirlo!

—Nadie está haciendo nada malo, de hecho, respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes: solo estoy patrullando y resulta que todo es normal, es un café-bar con espectáculo y la gente se está divirtiendo de manera sana y disfrutando del amor y la compañía, nadie está perturbando a nadie.

—En la raza gitana esto no se consiente, las desviaciones no deberían existir, ¡veo a los desviados como mis enemigos! ¡Y que estés aquí y de su parte te convierte en uno de ellos!—La chica del traje de lobo sacó su arma boomerang y apuntó a Gato Negro con ella.—¡Dime la verdad, Gato! ¡¿Te gustan los hombres?!

—¡Pues no, pero no creo que hubiera ningún problema si así fuera! Y te aconsejo que bajes el arma, somos compañeros de equipo, no sé si tú lo tienes tan claro.

El encargado del local seguía tras el mostrador mirando la discusión, estaba un tanto nervioso, con una mano cerca del teléfono, el cual tenía en la misma mesa instalado. Luparia miró al chico con cara de ira, sin embargo se fue relajando poco a poco y empezó a bajar el boomerang. Alfonso se había dado cuenta de que ella dijo algo sobre los gitanos, y dedujo que podría ser gitana por su piel oscura y su largo pelo negro, que a causa de la magia estaba degradado en blanco por las puntas.

—Sabes, tú me gustas, Gato,—Dijo ella tras un rato de silencio, con cara de culpabilidad, mirando hacia el suelo.—me he puesto muy nerviosa al verte en este sitio tan repugnante, solo me queda saber una cosa: ¿tienes algo con Catarina?

El joven de ojos azules se quedó incrédulo, ¿por qué le soltaba aquello en ese instante? ¿Acaso trataba de hacer alguna jugarreta fingiendo que él le gustaba o lo hacía de verdad? Ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡¿Entras aquí molestando y exigiendo que cierren el sitio y ahora me sueltas esto sin venir a cuento?!—Gato Negro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cada vez notaba más inestabilidad en Luparia.—¡¿A qué juegas?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

—¡Soy solo una pobre chica que quiere atención! ¡Tengo envidia de todas esas chicas blanquitas y rubias que se llevan a todos los hombres! ¡Estoy harta de que me excluyan por ser así, por ser gitana! ¡Y si no puedo tener yo lo que quiero nadie lo debería tener!

Se hizo silencio de nuevo, Alfonso lo entendió todo, pues cuando iba de visita al poblado gitano, sus habitantes le solían contar algunas cosas que pasaban con la gente blanca, y no eran anécdotas precisamente buenas, además también explicaba que durante aquel incendio en el poblado ella estuviera ya por allí.  
Él dejó de estar a la defensiva y agarró la mano de Luparia para intentar tranquilizarla, ya que se había puesto a sollozar.

—¿Todo esto ha sido porque no eres aceptada?—Preguntaba el adolescente de ojos azules.—La gente te ha empezado a querer por ser una heroína junto a Catarina y a mi, si haces esto solo lograrás dividir a la población entre gente que odia a los homosexuales y gente que lo es o bien les apoya. ¿No crees que es mejor que te ame todo el mundo por salvarlos de gente mala de verdad?

—¡No quiero ese tipo de amor!—Luparia se acercó bruscamente hacia Alfonso y le besó en los labios, agarrándose a él. El joven héroe se quedó helado, no sabía qué hacer, sólo se dejó besar, aunque cuando ya llevó unos cuantos segundos, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la separó de él ya que ella no lo hacía por sí sola.

—Dudo mucho que esto pueda funcionar,—Dijo de manera sosegada el rubio, aunque nervioso por dentro, eso no se lo esperaba.—tengo novia en mi forma civil... También le dije a Catarina que lo nuestro no podía ser, así que no eres la única.

—...¡¿QUÉ?!—Luparia volvió a enfadarse repentinamente al no ser aceptada, según Plagg: ''tenía una cara de loca descomunal y casi se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas de lo abiertos que los tenía''.—¡¿Catarina también va detrás de ti?!

—¡No tengo porqué darte datos sobre ello! ¡Márchate y deja de actuar como una desquiciada! ¡Estás molestando a la gente aquí!

—¡No me aceptas porque soy gitana! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Lo de la novia es una excusa! Tienes cara de ser un vicioso y beneficiarte a todas, ¡¿por qué conmigo no quieres?!

—Eres una pesada, no te acepto porque me gusta otra chica, y ya está, que seas gitana me da absolutamente igual, te suplico que te vayas y dejes a esta gente en paz.

—Eh... si me permitís decir algo...—El hombre del mostrador levantó lentamente la mano y ambos le miraron.—En este establecimiento no solo aceptamos a homosexuales, también aceptamos relaciones interraciales y gente que tiene deformidades o son excluidos por algo... o sea que usted es completamente bienvenida si lo desea, seguro que algún otro chico se interesa por usted...

Luparia le miró mal y no contestó, es más, una luz blanca rodeó su boomerang y se lo lanzó, haciendo que este le rodeara, y convirtió en piedra al señor aquel. Luego apartó violentamente a Alfonso de su camino, caminó hacia la puerta del bar y la abrió de un manotazo de la misma manera.

—¡SALID DESVIADOS! ¡OS VOY A QUITAR LAS GANAS DE PECAR!—Gritó histérica entrando en el bar, sin embargo ya no había nadie, salvo el camarero, que la miró asustado. Alfonso la siguió alarmado, por suerte Rosa y Julieta escondieron a Carla y las demás personas se pusieron a salvo. Luparia se giró y miró con enfado a Gato Negro, apretando los puños.—¡¿Dónde están todos los clientes?!

—Ah, no lo sé, habrán salido por otro lado al oír alboroto, pero respóndeme a algo... ¿Eres una superheroína de verdad? Porque todo esto no es típico de un héroe por férreas ideas que tenga sobre algo.

—Inicialmente no me han dado estos poderes para ser heroína, pero por ti lo sería, y también por guardar en secreto tu identidad, Alfonso Avilés...—La chica morena rió de manera macabra y luego salió corriendo del local por donde había entrado rato antes.

Nuevamente el joven se quedó petrificado mirando cómo se iba... Resulta que ella también lo sabía, Alfonso estaba más que jodido... palabras textuales de Plagg. Él por supuesto estaba muy enfadado, y aprovechando que no había nadie se destransformó de golpe y su kwami apareció frente a él.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber cómo es que lo sabe?!—Le gritó Plagg, pensaba que le tocó un humano bastante incompetente en ese momento y estaba realmente enfadado.—¡¿Has ido gritando a los cuatro vientos que eres Gato Negro por ahí o qué?!

—¡Claro que no, Plagg! ¡Yo tampoco sé cómo narices lo sabe Luparia ni La Flamenca! ¡ESTO SE ME ESTÁ YENDO DE LAS MANOS Y ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

Alfonso se puso de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a tirarse del pelo y apretar los dientes mientras le caía alguna que otra lágrima. Se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Plagg se asustó al ver aquello, tampoco quería que el adolescente sufriera o algo, la tensión y el peligro de la situación en la que se encontraba le hacía exaltarse demasiado.

—B-bueno, tranquilo niño, es posible que Luparia te viera cuando se encontró contigo por primera vez en el barrio gitano, no es tu culpa, siento haberte gritado...—Se disculpaba Plagg, Alfonso solo era un adolescente y además ya sufrió bastante en el pasado, no podía regañarle de ese modo.

—No, tienes razón, ahora mismo el asunto está al límite y debemos empezar a hacer más caso seriamente al maestro Fu, si Isabel es La Flamenca por lo menos sé que no me mataría a mi ni haría nada a mi familia, lo dijo delante de todos nosotros hace tiempo cuando vino a nuestra casa con Andrés. Pero Luparia... ¡Acaba de decir que no es una superheroína! No sé exactamente si ayuda a la otra demente, pero eso es lo que debemos averiguar, y debo contarle esto a Catarina.

—En fin, por ahora Luparia se ha ido, no sé qué ha podido traerla aquí, pero por lo menos esta vez no ha pasado nada... Bueno, este señor está convertido en piedra...

—¡Diantres! ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—Solo queda seguir a Luparia para rogarle que le devuelva a la normalidad...—Mi compañero kwami se quedó pensativo, mientras Alfonso miró tras el mostrador solo por curiosidad, pero se encontró algo que realmente no se esperaba: Alba estaba ahí sentada hecha piedra junto a él, parecía haberse estado escondiendo cuando entró y al estar junto a ese hombre escondida la magia de Luparia hizo efecto en la marroquí de la misma manera.

—¡Plagg! ¡Alba está aquí también!—Exclamó alarmado el chico.

—Maldita sea... ahora si que tenemos que buscar a Luparia, o bien a Catarina para que repare los daños, no podemos dejarles así, ¡transfórmate y acabemos con esto, tengo hambre!

Alfonso asintió, se transformó en Gato Negro y salió del local a la calle, mirando por todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a María del Carmen que debía estar con Alba. Eso sí, en un lado del callejón se encontraba Catarina agarrando a Luparia, que estaba enrollada con su yoyó. La aparente villana trataba de escapar como podía, sin embargo la heroína la tenía muy fuertemente atada y no tenía escapatoria.  
Yo transformé a Mari rato antes porque Plagg me dio un aviso con su magia, de modo que aconsejé a mi portadora que se transformase en Catarina por si acaso. Ella me hizo caso y se transformó aprovechando que nadie pasaba por la calle, atrapó a Luparia al escapar, y seguidamente vio a Gato Negro salir de El Cisne Negro.

—¡Catarina! Menos mal que la has atrapado...—Dijo aliviado el chico rubio, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, caminando hacia ellas.

—¿Así que es mala, no?—Preguntó Catarina, quien ya lo sabía de sobra.—Predecible.

—Sí, lo es.—El joven se acercó a la chica gitana y la miró fijamente.—¿Estás ayudando a La Flamenca? ¡Dínoslo!

—Opino que está más loca que las cabras, pero no estoy con nadie, yo voy a mi aire.—Respondía indiferente ella, mirando también a Gato Negro y luego guiñándole un ojo.—Pero si tú quieres puedo estar en tu equipo, guapo.

Luparia le guiñó un ojo al rubio y se intentó acercar a su cara para besarle de nuevo, mas Catarina le dio un fuerte tirón, alejándola, ya que seguía presa en el yoyó.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?—Volvía a cuestionar la heroína del traje de sevillana, frunciendo el ceño, celosa.

—Pues he besado a tu gatito, lo siento, no lo he podido evitar, es muy atractivo...

—¡Pero sin permiso! ¡Además ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!

—Me refiero a que si hay heridos o algo.—Catarina los miraba muy seria, pero hirviendo por dentro, seguía pensando que Alfonso era Gato, y no quería que Luparia ligara con él por si acaso.

—Ah... El recepcionista del local está petrificado junto a una chica que se escondía tras el mostrador. Luparia, necesitamos que vuelvas ahí dentro y lo deshagas, ellos no te hicieron nada.

—Solo si me besas lo haré.—La chica aquella parecía de verdad interesada en Gato Negro, aunque los dos superhéroes no estaban seguros de ello, podía estar mintiendo.

—No voy a besarte, si no lo haces tú Catarina lo hará con su poder, y te tendremos retenida hasta que te transformes de vuelta en tu civil y nos reveles tu identidad. Además te quitaremos tu miraculous por usarlo mal.

—Ha sido una verdadera estupidez que usaras tu poder especial en petrificar a dos personas, ahora será mejor que lo reviertas antes de que te transformes si es que puedes.—Catarina se mantenía muy seria mientras sostenía a Luparia, aunque también se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido, y era como si tanto ella como la Flamenca estuvieran actuando a ciegas y no supieran el por qué hacían las cosas. ¿Por qué la gitana hacía lo que hacía? Tenía sentido que mintiera sobre ser buena para pillar desprevenidos a Catarina y a Gato Negro haciéndose pasar por su aliada, ¿pero por qué revelaba entonces que era mala? O quizá simplemente ella despreciaba a los homosexuales y eso la condujo a abusar de su poder, sin embargo seguía estando el tema del cementerio, ella sabía el truco de la Flamenca, Mari Carmen estaba muy confundida, no tenía una respuesta coherente al comportamiento de Luparia o de La Flamenca.

—Ya, no puedo revertir eso, se pasará solo en un cuarto de hora más o menos, así que yo no puedo hacer nada. ¿Contentos?—Luparia suspiraba, rindiéndose.

—¿Entonces por qué has dicho que les sacarías de la piedra si no puedes?—Preguntó el chico de ojos azules, molesto.

—¿Pues para qué va a ser? ¡Para besarte, tonto!—Contestó la heroína mariquita antes que la chica del traje de lobo. Luego se le ocurrió algo para conocer las intenciones de la chica y empezó a desatarla del yoyó.—Te vamos a soltar, pero te vigilaremos, no vamos a dejar que vuelvas a amenazar a nadie, ¿entendido?

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?—El rubio se sorprendió al ver que su compañera dejaba libre a la aparente villana.

—No parece tan peligrosa como La Flamenca, tan solo se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza, le puede pasar a todo el mundo.

—¡Sí! Lo siento chicos, ya le expliqué a Gato Negro mi situación,—Dijo con cara de pena Luparia, sin irse de allí a pesar de ser libre.—yo solo quería aceptación de los payos, de verdad, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, ¡no soy mala!

—Vale, confío en ti, Luparia, pero haz el bien a partir de ahora, nosotros te aceptamos como una más si no vuelves a hacer locuras como la de hoy.—Catarina le sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la otra chica. Entonces el collar de esta empezó a pitar, dando a entender que pronto se destransformaría.—Ahora será mejor que te marches antes de que tu identidad se revele, si esas dos personas volverán a la normalidad como has dicho entonces no es necesario que sigas por aquí.

—¡Gracias Catarina! ¡Eres muy buena conmigo!—Entonces Luparia abrazó a la chica de cabello negro, al apartarse le lanzó un beso a Gato Negro y después se marchó saltando por los edificios y desapareciendo por los tejados.

Todo quedó silencioso durante unos segundos, pero Alfonso estaba muy confuso y enfadado, sabía que Luparia no era buena, ella misma se lo confesó, y también sabía su identidad por algún motivo, pero no se lo podía contar a Catarina. ¿A qué estaba jugando esa chica?

—¡¿Tú estás loca o qué?!—Interrogaba Gato Negro, furioso.—¡Claramente está mintiendo y era nuestra oportunidad para atraparla y sacarle lo que sabe!

—¡Ya sé que miente!—Contestó agresiva la chica de pelo negro.—¡Pero si la dejamos libre podremos saber sus planes mejor! Como dice el refrán: ten a tus amigos cerca, pero más aún a tus enemigos, dejando que sea parte de nuestro grupo lograremos más cosas de ella.

—¿Así que tu gran plan es dejar que se nos acerque? De ese modo ella también podrá saber cosas de nosotros para contárselas a la pájara rosa, sé que sus miraculous no son como los nuestros, Catarina, debemos tener mucho cuidado. Además, ¿y si nos ha mentido con lo de la piedra y no vuelven a la normalidad?

—Aunque nuestros miraculous no sean iguales tampoco son distintos, los poderes de desvanecen de la misma manera, así que no creo que haya mentido en eso, y si lo ha hecho, como bien has dicho antes lo podré revertir yo con mi poder.—La muchacha empezó a relajarse, pero seguía hecha un lío, agotada mentalmente y con ganas de descansar, por desgracia sabía que no lo haría pronto.—Gato, no estoy nada segura de lo que está haciendo esa chica ni por qué, pero vamos a aparentar normalidad, al menos con Luparia, solo debemos mantener en secreto cosas cruciales para que ella no se entere, seguiremos quedando tú y yo a solas para ver cómo está la cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, voy a confiar en ti, Caty, solo porque eres la mejor.—El rubio rodeó de la cintura a Catarina y la acercó a él.—Por cierto, ¿estabas celosa de Luparia?

—¿A qué viene eso?—La morena de ojos verdes se sonrojó y apartó la mirada cruzándose de brazos.—No estoy celosa, además dijimos que ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Ahá, cierto, pero si te digo la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche en la torre del Oro... Estabas tan hermosa y sexy...

La muchacha abrió los ojos con incredulidad, no podía estar pasando aquello. Si Gato Negro era Alfonso como sospechaba, él estaba siendo un completo idiota puesto a que tenía novia como civil, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que coquetease con ella porque sabía que realmente era su novia, pero después de lo del cementerio era muy poco probable.

—¿Entonces has rechazado a Luparia porque sigues con eso en la cabeza...?—Cuestionó Catarina al rubio, que la miraba, aunque con cara de culpabilidad porque le estaba haciendo una pregunta trampa.

—Sí... Bueno, Luparia no me gusta, pero también pensaba en ti y... en otra persona...—Alfonso gruñó y negó, tapándose la cara por un segundo, pero acto seguido volvió a mirar directamente a Catarina.—Tengo que irme, lo siento, me tientas demasiado...

El adolescente rubio se marchó corriendo, presa del nerviosismo, sin dejar que Mari le diera una respuesta. Para terminar de confundir más las cosas le soltaba aquello de repente. La cabeza de ambos chicos estaba demasiado descolocada: identidades, romances, villanos, deseo, miraculous... ¿Qué más les iba a pasar a estos pobres muchachos?

Catarina se quedó en absoluto silencio, por dentro empezó a sentirse bastante mal, otra vez por lo mismo, pero a la vez lo contrario que la primera vez: Sentía que Alfonso no la amaba del todo por pensar en su otra identidad, cosa que le parecía estúpida, pero muy lógica a la vez.  
La chica acabó por meterse en El Cisne Negro para buscar a sus amigos, y como en el hall no había nadie salvo el recepcionista petrificado y Alba, a la cual no se le veía, Mari se destransformó y se quedó en su apariencia civil. Yo quedé frente a ella y la vi muy triste, volvía a sentirme mal por esto, era hora de que se revelara a Alfonso de una vez, pero estando las cosas así era lo menos apropiado, así que yo no dije nada y solo me escondí en su bolsillo.

Por otra parte, Alfonso se había destransformado también en una calle vacía y había entrado por la puerta trasera del local, que daba en un pasillo largo lleno de puertas en los laterales y una doble al final de este, por la que suponía que se iba a las demás salas. Caminó hasta la puerta doble aquella y la abrió: vio que daba a la sala del escenario, pero allí no había nadie.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?—Preguntó el chico en alto, por si alguien se había escondido. Segundos después, Carla salió de una de las puertas del pasillo que el chico había dejado atrás y le agarró de repente por la espalda.

—¡Alfonso! ¿Qué ha pasado?—Interrogaba ella, con nerviosismo, mientras tras ella salían también Rosa, Julieta y más clientela de la habitación de la que la rubia salió.

—Ah, era Luparia, la nueva heroína,—Comentaba vagamente Alfonso, viendo a las personas que salían.—no estaba de acuerdo con el local, pero llegaron Catarina y Gato Negro a tiempo y la convencieron de que no pasaba nada, ya se ha ido, podéis salir con tranquilidad.

—Uf, que bien, porque me estaba haciendo pis.—Comentaba Rosa en voz baja y se fue rápidamente hacia la sala del escenario para ir en dirección al baño.

—Jej, bueno, al menos estáis todos bien... Menos el recepcionista y Alba, están petrificados en la entrada, pero no os preocupéis, volverán a la normalidad.

—¿En serio una heroína ha intentado cerrar un local a gritos y ha petrificado al gerente y a una chica que no tiene que ver?—Preguntaba irónicamente Julieta.—Yo lo siento, pero no me creo que esa sea una heroína de verdad.

—Yo no sé que opinar, la verdad, pero ya todo ha pasado, de modo que podéis volver a hacer vuestras cosas como antes.

Carla y Julieta asintieron y todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente volvió a sus mesas y sus quehaceres como si no hubiera pasado nada y Alfonso y Carla quisieron volver a la entrada para buscar a sus amigas, concretamente a María del Carmen, puesto a que Alba estaba petrificada. Los rubios atravesaron el salón de espectáculos y entraron en el bar, allí estaba Mari apoyada en una pared esperando a los demás. Finalmente se reunieron los tres, Alfonso abrazó a Mari, aunque esta no correspondió con demasiado entusiasmo, cosa que el muchacho notó enseguida.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?—Preguntaba el chico de ojos azules a la morena, preocupado.

—Vi que Alba está hecha piedra... No sé si va a volver a la normalidad, vi como se marchaba Luparia, fue quien hizo esto, ¿verdad?

—Madre mía, cada vez que salgo con vosotros acaba pasando algo con un villano, sois tal para cual: imanes de problemas.—Mencionó Carla, despreocupada.

—Tranquila Mari, no creo que eso sea permanente, Alba y el recepcionista estarán bien...—Dijo Alfonso para consolarla, y luego miró a la rubia de ojos marrones.—¿Y tú no dijiste una vez que desde que estabas aquí en Sevilla tu vida era más interesante?

—Sí, es interesante, cuando no me quieren secuestrar o atacar.

—Bueno, vamos a olvidar todo esto y volvamos al cortijo, ya hemos tenido un día bastante movido... otra vez.—Mari seguía estando molesta, no quería que se le notara y lo camuflaba con tristeza en parte falsa, pues sabía que Alba y el otro hombre estarían bien en unos minutos, aunque también estaba triste por lo que había oído de Gato Negro.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en dejar El Cisne Negro por el momento, se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas Julieta y Rosa y Carla dijo que volvería más tranquilamente para conocerlas mejor. Esperaron a que la piedra que envolvía a Alba y al gerente del establecimiento se desvaneciera, y cuando lo hizo los cuatro amigos finalmente se marcharon de allí para volver al cortijo. Fue un día raro, pero habían pasado por algo peor, y al menos esta vez no tuvieron que luchar, sin embargo pronto les esperaría algo mucho, pero mucho peor que lo del cementerio...

 **Continuará!**


	25. Sevilla tiene un gris especial

**[En este capítulo hay algo de lemon, cuidado, ¡preparaos, poneos cómodos y disfrutad de la lectura!]**

* * *

 **En la actualidad en la habitación de Adrien:  
**

El rubio a esas alturas se estaba perdiendo, quería saber qué pasaba con La Flamenca y por qué quería los miraculous de Catarina y Gato Negro, sin embargo Plagg no le spoileaba más cosas al chico e iba poco a poco con numerosos detalles casi irrelevantes para él, cosa que estaba empezando a cansar a Adrien puesto a que la historia se empezaba a hacer pesada y larga.

Esa noche esperaba en la cama sentado y su kwami terminaba de comerse un trozo de queso enorme y apestoso que le había dado su portador previamente. El adolescente quería saber si algo más interesante pasaría, pues estaba deseando conocer lo ocurrido en el manicomio de Isabel.

—Bueno, ¿preparado para oír más de la historia de tu predecesor?

—Sí, pero... Plagg, ¿cuándo van a ir de una vez al psiquiátrico?—Preguntaba aburrido el chico.—Me empiezo a aburrir con la trama de Carla, no creo que sea tan importante, de verdad.

—Tranquilo, que ahora va a venir algo que te gusta, esta vez de verdad, te lo juro. ¡Marifonso power!

—Más te vale, porque también tengo más cosas que hacer y no puedo estar parte del tiempo que debería estar durmiendo escuchando una historia que no me aporta nada, ni siquiera entretenimiento.

—Que sí, deja de ser tan quisquilloso, solo reservo lo mejor para el gran final, ahora cállate y escucha, y será mejor que mantengas la mano fuera de tus pantalones en todo momento, ¡te estaré vigilando, guarrete!

—¿Qué...?

 **Narra Plagg:**

Después de la movida del Cisne Negro, los chicos trataron de olvidarse de lo sucedido como héroes en aquel lugar, y sobre todo de Luparia y lo que podía estar ocultando.  
Mari llevaba a cabo las labores que le tocaban y acompañaba a Carla a los sitios y Alfonso simplemente iba con Fu a montar a caballo ya que no tenía ninguna otra clase a la que ir en verano, y de paso querían investigar de nuevo el manicomio de Las Cinco Llagas más a fondo y esta vez den condiciones. Ambos habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido, obviamente el Maestro estaba muy preocupado por Alfonso, dos villanas sabían su identidad y algo debían estar planeando para no haberlo contado antes a alguien más. Pero Wang Fu no se iba a rendir fácilmente, y es que quería seguir con sus planes junto al chico de ojos azules, y ahora no debía entretenerse más puesto a que podía correr bastante peligro, debían ir a lo que pensaban que era el epicentro de las atrocidades de La Flamenca y descubrir qué estaba sucediendo, pues últimamente, Sevilla no tenía un color especial.

Estaban bastante seguros de que Isabel escondía algo, y aunque ella no fuera la villana de Sevilla querían saber a qué se dedicaba, pues su comportamiento no era precisamente normal, querían quitarse la sospecha más grande de encima y descartar gente sospechosa.

Antes de ir al manicomio querían informarse bien de cómo era y cómo podían entrar en él sin ser descubiertos, ya que la primera vez que fueron no les dejaron entrar por ciertas zonas donde estaban los internos. Habían visto muy poco de lo que era ese enorme edificio que poseía extensos jardines y varias plantas.  
Dieron con la conclusión de que Isabel no debía enterarse de que ellos querían entrar, puesto a que si era la Flamenca y sabía que Alfonso era Gato Negro, era obvio que este intentaría investigarla, de modo que empezaron a idear el plan, que consistiría en estudiar las diferentes entradas del lugar para que el chico transformado pudiera entrar a escondidas mientras el maestro se hacía pasar por el familiar de alguien para poder entrar y visitarlo, sin embargo no tenían información sobre quién estaba internado en el psiquiátrico ni nada de lo que necesitaban para llevar a cabo su jugada, y eso era lo más importante.  
No tuvieron más remedio que aplazar la visita hasta que supieran bien lo que tenían que hacer, cualquier paso en falso podría fastidiarles todo.

Unos días después del último incidente, en la casa de los Avilés, Alfonso había buscado un montón de libros en su biblioteca, el Maestro Fu buscó también por Sevilla en otras bibliotecas o librerías, tanto planos del lugar, como la lista de internos o algo así, lo malo era que no podía haber una lista muy bien actualizada, puesto a que los internos morían en masa últimamente, y también entraban más, eso era lo más sospechoso.  
Como no encontraron gran cosa así optaron por pedirle ayuda a Carla, quien casi no paraba por el cortijo para ir al Cisne Negro más a menudo. Ahora era Alfonso quien debía respaldarla por si sus padres acudían de imprevisto y ella no estaba allí. El caso es que Fu y Alfonso necesitaban a Carla para que ella entrara en el manicomio con su madre y viera los sitios por dónde podía entrar Gato Negro y conocer a algún paciente para que Fu hiciera el paripé.  
La parte mala de aquello era que no le podían confesar a la chica las sospechas que tenían de su madre... ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer entonces?

Aquella tarde de Junio resaltaba por ser lluviosa y ventosa, había una enorme tormenta de verano y nadie podía salir de la casa. Juan Alberto tenía mucho miedo de que las vides se estropearan con tal aguacero, que un rayo incendiara algún árbol de la finca o que algunas de sus preciadas pertenencias salieran volando o se estropearan, nada de su parcela estaba protegido, salvo la casa, y ni eso, pues el patio interior también quedaba al descubierto y podía entrar el agua en la casa. Los sirvientes habían retirado las mesas, sillas y demás objetos del patio para que no se mojaran ni dañaran y los dejaron dentro de los pasillos inferiores, los cuales estaban llenos con cosas y casi no se podía pasar por ahí. El resto de la casa estaba bien protegida, aunque lo recomendable era no salir de ella hasta que la tormenta amainara, y todos se tuvieron que quedar en el cortijo sin salir para mantenerse protegidos.

Carla no había salido precisamente por eso, además le daban miedo las tormentas y se quería mantener bien protegida junto a Alfonso y María del Carmen. Estos dos estaban bien, les pilló de sorpresa porque hacía días estaba el cielo despejado y hacía mucho calor, y aquel día estaba todo gris, nubloso, con un viento huracanado bastante salvaje que se llevaba a la gente por delante, sobre todo a las mujeres con esas faldas y vestidos tan pomposos. Por no hablar de que las temperaturas había bajado bastante para ser verano, y ese cambio no le sentaba bien a todo el mundo, ni anímica ni físicamente.

Mari ayudaba a otra doncella a limpiar el comedor principal después de que hubiesen comido todos y Alfonso la estaba esperando en su habitación para hablar con ella. La notaba distante, un poco metida en sí misma y menos habladora, no entendía el por qué, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en El Cisne Negro y aún estaba rara, no iba a besarle ni cuando podían estar solos, es más, los momentos que podían estar a solas ella decidía no poder reunirse con el pobre adolescente y este sabía que le estaba evitando, debía hablar con ella, y solo podía ser pillándola por sorpresa en su propio cuarto.

Finalmente Mari Carmen acabó sus tareas, Carla estaba durmiendo y no tenía más que hacer en ese momento, se iba a poner a descansar, así que caminó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Alfonso sentado en su cama, quien la miró al notar que la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Alfonso?—Preguntó adoptando una seria expresión la chica. Obviamente ella seguía con la molestia de lo sucedido con Gato, y estaba tan convencida de que era Alfonso que por un momento aquello la cegó y le hizo apartarse de él sin un motivo que supiera.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿por qué me evitas? ¿Qué te he hecho?—Cuestionaba de vuelta el joven rubio, levantándose de la cama.

—No sé de qué me hablas, no te estoy evitando.

—¡Mientes! Cada vez que podemos estar solos tú dices que tienes que hacer algo o que estás muy cansada y debes ir a dormir.

—¿Y qué esperas? Trabajo todo el día, soy literalmente tu criada, ¿recuerdas? No puedo estar todo el día contigo, deberías tener eso presente.

—Claro que lo sé, pero a mi no me engañas, Mari, antes aprovechabas el más mínimo momento para verte conmigo, ¿por qué ahora no? Llevamos saliendo en secreto un tiempo y ahora de repente y sin que pase nada malo te distancias, al menos quiero saber qué hice mal para poder arreglarlo...

La muchacha de cabello negro suspiró y cerró la puerta, le tocaba mentir por el bien de su identidad, sabía que Alfonso podía estar sintiéndose culpable por aquello, y desde luego no tenía la culpa, después de todo supuestamente siendo Gato Negro tuvo la decencia de irse y no hacer nada con Catarina.

—No has hecho nada,—Comenzó a explicar Mari, relajándose y acercándose al chico.—Alfonso, solo es que... el mal tiempo me tiene agotada, física y mentalmente, no quería distanciarme de ti, además ahora con esta tormenta y eso no podemos salir de la casa, estoy un poco agobiada por si ocurre algo a mi madre que sigue con el embarazo, y eso, solo es preocupación lo que tengo, pero contigo estoy bien.

—Oh... Claro, ahora me siento mal por haber pensado todo el rato en mi, soy idiota...—El rubio miró hacia otro lado avergonzado, pero ella le acarició la mejilla y le hizo mirarla otra vez.

—No pienses así, es normal que te preocupase haber hecho algo malo sin querer, eso demuestra que me quieres, ¿no?

—Si, me gustas mucho y jamás te haría nada malo...—A Alfonso le pesaban esas palabras, sabía que sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pues por más que amase a María del Carmen, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Catarina debajo de él, gimiendo, sintiendo toda su piel caliente, frotándose... Quería sentir lo mismo con su chica para olvidarse de lo que podía sentir por la superheroína, sus temores se habían hecho realidad cuando supo que no eran la misma persona, y como un estúpido empezó a sentir algo por las dos, su mente se dividía entre deseo sexual y amor, y desde luego le estaba atormentando, pues incluso había tenido sueños húmedos de los que luego se sentía muy culpable, tenía que remediarlo, en serio, este chico era un pervertido, pero mientras me daba queso yo no me quejaba ni le juzgaba por ello... echo de menos la torta del Casar...

—Entonces quiero ver esa cara feliz, no triste, ahora tengo rato libre, así que puedo pasar tiempo contigo si quieres.—Mari le abrazó para consolarle, pues veía que se había puesto mal y ella tampoco quería eso.—¿Tenemos vía libre?

—Creo que sí, hoy mi padre no puede hacer nada más que gestión y debe prepararse para lo peor, así que no creo que salga de su despacho para nada más que comer, incluso ni eso, porque pueden llevarle la comida, así que creo que podemos estar a solas. Mi abuela y Carla están echándose la siesta y Natalia se fue a su casa ayer por vacaciones, nadie más puede molestar.

—Vaya, entonces tu padre no tiene que dar a basto con todo si incluso su asistente se ha ido, esperemos que no le pase nada a vuestros viñedos...

—No te preocupes por eso, mi padre en las bodegas tiene muchísimos barriles aún, así que hay reserva suficiente para vender mientras se recupera la cosecha en caso de que se destruya con el temporal.—A mi personalmente era lo que más me importaba, que hubiera vino para beber, aunque Alfonso me lo hubiera prohibido... pero me negué a dejarlo...

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿vamos a tu cuarto?

—No, he tenido una idea mejor, vamos a ir a la sala donde daba clases de pequeño, quiero mostrarte algo, sígueme de lejos por si alguien nos ve.

Mari asintió con ganas de saber lo que Alfonso quería enseñarle, y este rápidamente salió de la habitación. Ella le siguió con disimulo y subieron a la segunda planta del cortijo. El rubio de ojos azules se metió en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la casa, en un ala donde casi no iba nadie ya, la muchacha se metió tras él al ver que nadie les veía y ambos quedaron dentro con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

Aquella sala era un estudio con dos pupitres en mitad de esta y un enorme escritorio junto a una pared y una pizarra en ella. Había multitud de muebles y estanterías con pinceles, paletas para poner pinturas, y varias cosas más que servían para pintar cuadros. Más alejado en la sala había también unos cuantos caballetes, dos de pie y tres apilados en una esquina cogiendo polvo. Había también un sillón individual tapado con una sábana blanca y otro sofá alargado que también estaba oculto entre sábanas para que no se ensuciara de polvo.  
Las cortinas en aquella sala estaban echadas y todo estaba casi a oscuras salvo por un poco de luz que podía entrar, ya que era de día y las cortinas aquellas dejaban pasar algo de luz, sin embargo el día al estar nublado tampoco es que estuviera muy luminoso de por sí.

—Mira, esta es el aula donde aprendía a pintar,—Explicaba Alfonso, cogiendo de la mesilla un candil viejo y encendiéndolo mientras lo quedaba allí para que iluminara algo.—de pequeño la usaba como sala de juegos y para aprender varias cosas, pero de mayor empecé a dar clases fuera de casa, aquí solo me enseñaban arte, hasta que... ocurrió aquel accidente... Mi padre no quiso tener cosas que le recordasen a mi madre, de modo que decidió que lo mejor era que dejase la pintura y me dedicase a cosas ''más importantes'' según él.

—Bueno,—Mari se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.—ya te dije el otro día que tu padre está más comprensivo ahora y te dejaría retomarlo, de hecho me encantaría ver cómo dibujas.

—Por eso te he traído aquí, quiero volver a pintar, y tú serás mi musa, tú me inspirarás, ¿quieres?

—¿Lo dices en serio?—La morena se sorprendió y se puso alegre de repente, aquella idea le gustó.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría pintarte, pero no te prometo que sea gran cosa, puede ser un fiasco.

—Vamos, no digas eso, estoy segura de que lo harás genial.

—Gracias por creer en mi, aunque para empezar necesitaremos más iluminación, buscar las pinturas adecuadas, coger un caballete y un lienzo limpio... un montón de cosas.

—Yo no sé dónde están las cosas aquí, pero supongo que tendrás velas para iluminar.

—Sí, tiene que haber muchas aquí, vamos a buscar.—Ambos comenzaron a buscar como podían las cosas que necesitaban para ponerse a pintar. Alfonso consiguió encontrar papeles en blanco, pero ningún lienzo limpio. Tampoco encontró ninguna pintura, todas estaban resecas por el tiempo y conseguir pintura fresca en esa época era más difícil ya que los colores se obtenían de diversos pigmentos y conseguir algunos de ellos era casi imposible, como el púrpura, que era el color más difícil de obtener y se asemejaba a la nobleza, aunque por esos años ya empezó a ser fácil obtenerlo gracias a diversos científicos de la época, pero digamos que en España la cosa va mas lenta. El caso es que Alfonso no tenía nada para pintar, pero por pura suerte, María del Carmen dio con la solución: encontró unos carboncillos en un cajón, unos de tonos ocres y otros simplemente negros. También había encontrado algunas velas color avellana en otro armario, de modo que casi estaban preparados.

—Me temo que no podré pintarte con pinturas ni hacer nada brillante.—Decía el muchacho rubio entristecido.

—No te preocupes, al menos yo encontré carboncillos, seguro que también puedes usarlos.—La joven de ojos verdes le entregó los carboncillos al chico y luego este le dio dos cerillas para encender las velas. A lo que ella se puso a hacerlo, colocando estas sobre los pupitres para tener más luz.

—Algo es algo, podré practicar mejor con esto antes de hacer un retrato medianamente profesional.—Alfonso apartó el caballete, ya que no le servía para nada sin un lienzo y entonces cogió una de las sillas que había y la colocó frente al sofá que había bajo los ventanales, así él podría ver mejor.—Vale, siéntate ahí, quita antes esa sábana polvorienta y ponte cómoda.

Ella obedeció y retiró la sábana blanca que cubría el sillón grande, al echarla al suelo se sentó en el sillón recta, con las piernas cerradas y los pies rectos apuntando al frente, con sus manos en su regazo y simplemente sonriendo gentilmente. El rubio comenzó a dibujar sobre la mesita que se había puesto enfrente y garabateó algunos trazos de la chica en el primer folio. La primera pose era normal, no muy compleja para que él la dibujase fácilmente, aunque luego le iría pidiendo poses algo más difíciles para él.

Unos minutos después, entre el total silencio de la habitación donde únicamente se podían oír las gotas de lluvia sobre las ventanas y algunos truenos, Alfonso terminó el primer dibujo y miró a Mari Carmen.

—El primer boceto ya está, ten en cuenta que estoy calentando, hace mucho tiempo que no dibujo nada...—Comentaba él, mirando cómo la chica se levantaba y cogía el folio, mirando el dibujo. Eran rayas a grafito que formaban un poco toscamente la figura de la adolescente, con su recogido dentro de su cofia y su vestido de doncella negro y blanco.

—No está mal, tienes que mejorar la técnica, pero me gusta bastante, yo no sería capaz de dibujar así.—Dijo sinceramente la chica, volviendo a mirar al rubio.

—Gracias por ser sincera, si quieres podemos seguir con otra pose, así me acostumbro a dibujarte y cada vez se me hará más sencillo.

—Me parece bien.—Ella se volvió a sentar.—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

—Hm... Ponte un poco de lado, de perfil y pon la mano de fuera sobre el sillón, ten una pose un poco más relajada.

Nuevamente le hizo caso y se puso como él le pidió: sentada de lado en el sofá, con una pose casual. El joven de ojos azules se puso a trazar lineas en otro folio en blanco.

Así estuvieron un rato, Mari posaba y Alfonso dibujaba numerosos bocetos de la joven sevillana en diferentes posiciones. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que el muchacho quería un cambio más importante, ya que todos los dibujos parecían iguales. Se quedó mirando a la chica pensativo y dio con la clave al final:

—¿Podrías quitarte la cofia?—Preguntaba repentinamente el chico.—Necesito que te sueltes el pelo para hacer unos dibujos diferentes, solo si quieres, claro.

—No sería un problema, ¿cerraste la puerta con cerrojo?—Contestó ella mientras se quitaba la cofia de sirvienta que llevaba en la cabeza, luego se empezó a quitar las horquillas del moño para deshacerse el recogido y soltar su larga melena.

—Sí, lo hice, aunque nadie pasa por aquí, pero de todas maneras hay que tener cuidado...—Él se quedó mirándola otra vez, con el pelo suelto estaba hermosa, pero lo que más le dolió en el corazón era que... se parecía a Catarina. Su cabello era igual de largo, aunque pensándolo fríamente, en plena época victoriana lo normal era que las chicas casi no se cortaran el pelo, por lo que trató de esquivar esos pensamientos sobre la heroína.—Tienes un pelo muy bonito...

—Gracias, ¿cómo me puedo poner ahora entonces?—La chica empezó a mirar a Alfonso de manera coqueta, acariciándose el pelo.

—Eh... T-te dejo elegir a ti ahora.—Se empezó a poner nervioso, estaba mal, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena en la que estaba junto a Catarina, no podía más.

La adolescente se recostó a lo largo del sofá, quitándose los zapatos y poniendo los pies sobre este. Dejó una pierna estirada y la otra la dobló, retirando un poco la falda del vestido, haciendo que sus estilizadas piernas cubiertas por unas finas medias negras se vieran hasta la mitad. Se retiró el pelo de la cara y se lo colocó todo hacia atrás haciendo que le cayese solo por uno de sus hombros.

—¿Así está bien? Querías algo nuevo y dinámico, ¿no?

—¡N-no puedo dibujarte así...!—Exclamó el rubio, muy rojo, pues podía ver los pololos de la chica, que era su ropa interior, ya lo mencioné varias veces, tenían una ropa interior bastante larga y pomposa, le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas.—¡Si mi padre o alguien más ve esto va a pensar que soy un pervertido!

—¿Y crees que si ven los otros dibujos tampoco te iba a decir nada? Tienes que esconderlo todo igualmente, ¿qué más da? Aprovecha ahora que no hay nadie y tengo la confianza suficiente como para dejar que me veas así.—Ella también se puso roja, aunque también un poco molesta por la vergüenza que empezó a pasar.

—Está bien, pero no te molestes... no me esperaba eso y... Dios, estás demasiado provocativa...

Mari Carmen se rió un poco y volvió a mirarle de manera inocentona y cálida.

—Confío en ti, Alfonso, píntame como una burguesa sevillana.

No pudo decir nada el chico y se quitó la chaqueta de su traje, quedándose con su chaleco granate y su camisa blanca bajo este. Tras dejar la chaqueta apoyada en el respaldo de su silla, se sentó de vuelta y comenzó a pintar otra vez a María del Carmen, esta le parecía cada vez más sexy, incluso le empezó a temblar el pulso.

—Mari... súbete un poco más la falda.—Dijo tembloroso, no podía contenerse, la deseaba. Ella al oír aquello se sorprendió, pero tímidamente lo hizo: se subió un poco más la falda del vestido haciendo que se vieran sus muslos y casi su entrepierna, la cual estaba tapada, obviamente, pero aún así en esa época era algo muy erótico, por eso el pobre Alfonso se estaba poniendo nervioso y se estaba acalorando entre la luz de las velas, la pose de Mari y sus propios recuerdos.

—Que rápido has cambiado de opinión...—Susurró algo avergonzada la joven de cabello negro.

—Tenias razón, si nos tenemos confianza y estamos solos... debemos aprovechar.—Dijo finalmente él y prosiguió con el dibujo a carboncillo negro.

Pasaron otros largos minutos en los que Alfonso miraba la figura de María del Carmen y luego trazaba lineas sobre el folio, sin embargo, cada vez que la miraba tenía la tentación de pedirle algo más sensual, sin embargo no se atrevía, no quería ser lanzado, cuando estaba convertido iba a por todas, pero eso era gracias a mi, ahora que es solo él no es tan atrevido, y no sabía qué hacer para aguantar sus ganas de guarradas, en serio, los humanos sois unos pervertidos.  
Al final terminó el dibujo y se lo enseñó a Mari, ella, al verlo sonrió alegremente.

—Me veo hermosa...—Dijo casi sin creerlo.—Realmente has ido mejorando dibujo a dibujo...

—Gracias, y si te ves hermosa en ese dibujo es porque lo eres, te he dibujado tal cual.—Contestaba el chico, un poco rojo todavía.

La morena dejó el folio sobre el pupitre en el que había estado dibujando el chico, y luego se acercó a él más, acariciando su mejilla. Él no supo que decir, solo la miró, y vio que se acercó y le besó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba. Alfonso decidió corresponder besándola de vuelta y rodeando su cadera con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ambos disfrutaron de aquel beso que se empezó a hacer largo y apasionado, incluso los adolescentes usaron sus lenguas y pasaron a acariciarse mutuamente con las manos.  
Al separarse los dos se miraron acalorados y rojos, ella deseaba continuar, pero no sabía cómo, era bastante tímida en civil, Catarina se le hubiera tirado encima como una loba, eso es cosa de Tikki. Veremos a ver si estos dos lerdos eran capaces de hacer algo sin dar vergüenza.

—Mari... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Preguntó Alfonso, intentando evadir el tema, ya que al besarse se había calentado mucho más y no quería seguir así por miedo a incomodar a su chica.—¿Quieres que te dibuje más? Aún me quedan folios en blanco.

—Un último dibujo sería estupendo,—Contestó en un tono bajo y tímido María del Carmen, quien también estaba colorada.—puedes decirme lo que quieras para la pose.

—¿L-lo que quiera...?

Ella solo asintió, al ver inquieto al muchacho rió un poco y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

—Soy toda oídos.—Respondió de vuelta la de ojos color aceituna, mirando tiernamente al rubio.

—B-bien... pues... N-necesitaría que te quites el vestido, sólo si tú quieres, es una sugerencia...—Solo podía ponerse más y más rojo el pobre.

—Lo haré, así tienes cosas diferentes que dibujar... y me ves en paños menores, que seguramente también te agrade.—Volvió a reírse Mari y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido de sirvienta por atrás, y bajándoselo lentamente hasta quedar en ropa interior. Dejó su vestido apartado en el respaldo del sofá y se volvió a sentar en este.—Me siento un poco desnuda así... y con frío.

—Pues yo tengo mucho calor... ¡Q-quiero decir...! No tardaré mucho, solo échate en una pose cómoda para ti.

Mari lo hizo, se echó lateralmente a lo largo del sillón con una mano en su muslo y la otra apoyada en el sofá. Alfonso estaba mirando su ropa interior, no porque fuera un pervertido, que también, si no para poder dibujarla mejor al ver los detalles y las arrugas en la ropa, los volantes y todo aquello. La ropa interior de la joven morena consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta con bastantes decoraciones bordadas que le llegaba hasta las caderas, donde justo empezaban unos pantalones blancos que eran sus pololos de antes, solo que había un detalle que Alfonso no sabía, y es que ese tipo de prendas estaban abiertas por la entrepierna, es decir, esa zona no se tapaba porque normalmente en aquella época la gente hacía sus necesidades en cuñas si no tenían un retrete más moderno, e igualmente con la ropa tan pomposa de las mujeres se hacían así para que no les fuese tan difícil atinar mientras se están apartando tantísimas capas de ropa y hierros.  
Por suerte Mari Carmen no tenía esos hierros o lo que sea con lo que hicieran las famosas crinolinas, igualmente también hacía pis como el resto de personas en esas circunstancias.

Eso último de la raja en la entrepierna no lo notó el chico porque no se veía a simple vista, ella estaba echada aún, esperando a que terminara ese dibujo. Se sentía tranquila aunque pareciese estar desnuda, realmente sabía que podía confiar en Alfonso y que lo hacía por sacar buenos dibujos, pero ella también accedió porque quería algo más.

Nuevamente Alfonso acabó de dibujar y la volvió a mirar, aunque esta vez dejó el dibujo en la mesa, cogió su chaqueta y se acercó a María del Carmen, quien se había sentado ya derecha. Él se sentó a su lado y suspiró mientras la tapaba con la chaqueta por encima de sus hombros para que no tuviera frío, estaba dispuesto a hablar ya en serio de lo que pasaba, pues ahí había mucha tensión sexual entre ambos y se notaba.

—Si no estás cómoda podemos dejarlo ya, puedes vestirte.—Sugirió el rubio, algo apenado, no quería presionarla en ese sentido pues sabía que ella era más delicada.

—Estoy bastante cómoda, la verdad, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Decías que te sentías desnuda y con frío, y no quiero que pases frío.

—Pues con tu chaqueta no es suficiente, ¿por qué no me das calor tú mismo?—Ella le abrazó cariñosamente y se apretó a él, que ante aquel hecho se empezó a excitar, ya estaba tardando mucho, pero ahora podía tocar parte de su piel desnuda y eso era demasiado para él.

—Y-yo te daré el calor que quieras...—Alfonso sonrió, aunque con cierta inquietud, puesto a que su miembro había empezado a erectarse y no quería que ella lo viese o notase.

Mari había notado que algo raro había rozado su cintura por dentro de la chaqueta y fue a mirar, tal vez era algo que tenía Alfonso en un bolsillo interior y la curiosidad le pudo: se encontró el condón que hacía tiempo Carla le dio junto a otro que ya gastó el rubio junto a Catarina, y la chica, al verlo, supo que algo tenía que ver con el par de preservativos que Gato Negro tenía en el momento aquel, ya que el sobrante se lo había guardado en su ropa, justo lo comprobó cuando él estaba ''borracho''. Ya no le sorprendía la cantidad de coincidencias abismales que encontraba sobre la identidad del rubio, simplemente sacó el condón con el sobrecito individual de seda y lo miró, seguidamente miró a Alfonso, que se había quedado cortado y muy rojo.

—¿De qué tipo de calor estás hablando...?—Dijo con timidez ella, apartando la vista, también sonrojada y un poco avergonzada, aunque por dentro lo estaba deseando, ella también se acordaba de la noche de sexo entre ella y Gato Negro, y aquella era una oportunidad de oro para repetirlo, con velas, el preservativo y su apuesto acompañante rubio de ojos azules tan perfecto.—¿A caso quieres pasar a mayores conmigo ya?

—¡Ah... no me acordaba de que tenía eso ahí, lo juro!—Exclamó con bochorno el joven, aunque le extrañó que siguiera ahí después de haber lavado su ropa, quizá alguna doncella lo sacara para lavar la prenda y después lo volviera a meter, pero no era momento de pensar en aquello.—No soy un lechuguino, Mari, Carla me los dio... Ya sabes cómo es con sus insinuaciones...

Ella se empezó a reír y dejó el preservativo a su lado para acariciar a Alfonso y darle un leve beso en los labios.

—No te pongas tan nervioso, creo que somos lo bastante mayores para saber lo que hacemos... Si lo deseas... podemos continuar. Nos amamos y creo que podemos pasarlo bien sin peligro, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, tenemos la puerta cerrada con pestillo, estamos alejados y con la lluvia no se nos oiría.

—¿En serio? No me esperaba que tú... quisieras algo como esto, pensé que eras muy religiosa.

—Yo también soy humana y tengo deseos de ese tipo, no te extrañes tanto, mi mentalidad cambió desde lo de Carla y creo que deberíamos aprovechar el momento.—Ella se le volvió a acercar y le besó otra vez, agarrándole del chaleco y echándose lentamente en el sofá con él quedando encima suya. Al apartarse se miraron a los ojos sonrojados nuevamente, aquella sería su primera vez... bueno, oficialmente como civiles, porque técnicamente ya lo habían hecho antes.—Venga, ¿quieres que lo hagamos?

—S-sí, ¡claro que sí!—Asintió Alfonso totalmente nervioso, casi no se lo creía, además tenía miedo de no dar la talla por lo que le dije; que estando transformado en Gato Negro yo lo hacía todo, pero sinceramente le estaba tomando el pelo, yo solo le di confianza, pero lo demás lo hizo él.

No perdió el tiempo y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco rápida y torpemente a causa del nerviosismo. Se tuvo que levantar del sofá para quitarse bien la ropa, pero estaba haciendo un numerito de lo más lamentable. Mari se estaba descojonando en el sofá mirándole, y normal, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa, pero menos.

Mientras esos dos estaban ocupados con lo suyo, Tikki y yo nos escondimos en otro lado, obviamente no podíamos estar ya en su ropa y nos habíamos ido a otro lado sin que se diesen cuenta. Ya habíamos estado más que presentes la otra vez, ahora mi compañera no quería interferir en la intimidad de María del Carmen, yo sí que lo quería ver, pero Tikki me lo prohibió y nos tuvimos que meter en un baúl roñoso lleno de trapos viejos y pintura seca.

Pero no te preocupes, Adrien, que vas a saber lo que pasó porque Alfonso me lo contó después todo al detalle y sé exactamente como contarlo:

Después de que patéticamente el rubito se quitara la parte de arriba de su traje, quedó con el pecho al descubierto, a lo que también se le vio su herida casi cicatrizada en el brazo. Mari aún le miraba esperando a que algo pasara, pues ella ya estaba en ropa interior y no quería desnudarse del todo antes de tiempo.

—¿Ya no te duele tanto el brazo?—Preguntó Mari, tratando de romper un poco el hielo.—La herida se ve mejor.

—Sí, está cicatrizando bien y ya no me duele tanto,—Contestó el muchacho, quitándose los zapatos a continuación.—aunque a veces al echarme sobre este brazo me sigue molestando un poco. Gracias por preocuparte.

—No es nada, fue muy peligroso aquello de la corrida de toros, espero que no vuelvas más a hacer eso...

—Eso quedó en el pasado, mi padre decidió que no fuera más por eso mismo, y no quiero volver a sacar este tema, estamos arruinando nuestro momento...—Rió levemente, aún nervioso.

—Oh, perdóname... Olvidémoslo entonces.—Como ella estaba en el sofá aún, se levantó y empezó a desabrocharse los botones que abrochaban por detrás su camisa interior, o sea, su sujetador, seguido de ello directamente se la quitó y la lanzó por ahí, ahora sus pechos estaban al descubierto y Alfonso se le quedó mirando pasmado, se le olvidó lo de los toros en un santiamén.

—Vale... así se arreglan las cosas...—Comentó el rubio, y entonces la agarró volviéndola a besar con ganas y echándola en el sofá de vuelta. Lentamente se puso a acariciar su piel por un costado. No se atrevía a tocarle los senos, quería que ella le diese permiso, aunque estaba bastante excitado y no se enteraba mucho, fue ella misma la que le agarró las manos a él y se las puso directamente sobre los pechos a ella. Le estaba sugiriendo que siguiera así porque le gustaba, y Alfonso, más caliente todavía, los masajeó con delicadeza y luego puso su boca en uno de ellos y probó a lamerle un pezón mientras le acariciaba el otro. Ella gimió en bajo, pero él la oyó y no pudo más, necesitaba quitarse los pantalones o dejar salir su miembro, ya que empezaba a dolerle la erección, de modo que se apartó de Mari Carmen, se puso de rodillas en el mismo sofá y se los empezó a desabrochar. Por curiosidad miró la parte inferior de su chica y vio el hueco de la entrepierna, que su ropa interior no tapaba justamente esa zona y se veía húmeda y un poco abierta, pues la chica tenía las piernas un poco separadas, y eso ya le hizo estallar a Alfonso.—¡T-tienes los pololos rotos y se te ve todo!

—Eh... E-en realidad es así para ir al baño...—Mari se tapó con las manos allí y cerró sus piernas avergonzada, sus mejillas seguían pareciendo tomates después de todo.—supongo que facilita las cosas, y desde luego ahora también...

Lentamente decidió quitar las manos y volver a separar sus extremidades, no quería desnudarse del todo por si acaso alguien quería entrar y se tenían que vestir rápido para no ser pillados, así que se quedaría con aquello puesto.

—S-sí, bueno... en ese caso deja que me baje esto y... pues empiezo...—Alfonso se bajó un poco los pantalones y después sus calzones dejando salir su miembro erecto, Mari lo miró aún con la cara colorada, le gustaba lo que veía y también se sentía muy excitada, necesitaba sentirle dentro de nuevo.

Podíamos oírles desde el baúl donde nos metimos Tikki y yo, y desde luego el rubio estaba siendo penoso, pero era un crío al fin y al cabo y solo quería meterla.

—Madre mía, estos dos están perdidos sin nosotros.—Comenté en bajo, suspirando.

—Déjales experimentar, aún son jóvenes, seguro que más adelante se les irá dando mejor.—Me respondió mi compañera mariquita con decisión.

—Ya, pero es como si no hubieran aprendido nada de lo que ocurrió en la torre del Oro, terrón de azúcar.

—¡Te dije que no me llames así! Y no creo que estén en condiciones de recordar nada de eso, simplemente están excitados, deberíamos darles intimidad.

—Nah, lo cierto es que me lo estoy pasando muy bien escuchándolos, y espero acompañarles otra vez pronto, tú ya me entiendes...—Me di un pequeño toquecito a Tikki, aunque ella me miró molesta y negó.

—Luego te quejas de los humanos pero bien que te gustan sus cosas, el queso, el vino, el sexo...

—No me negarás que se siente bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se siente bien, pero no es algo que necesitemos, no nos podemos reproducir.

—Oh, mi terroncito, no sabía que querías tener un mini Plagg.

—Estás empezando a desvariar, cállate un rato, ¿no querías escucharles?

—Cierto... pero no me olvidaré de eso.

Entonces nos pusimos a escuchar de nuevo. Mientras ellos ya se habían preparado, Mari Carmen le había puesto el preservativo a Alfonso y ambos estaban echados, él sobre ella, quien tenía sus piernas abiertas del todo, pero aún con sus ''bragas'' puestas. Él tenía sus pantalones y sus calzones bajados, tampoco se molestó en quitárselos por si acaso alguien quería entrar.

Sus sexos ya se estaban tocando, sin embargo Alfonso no penetró a su chica puesto a que quería saber si ella estaba totalmente lista, suponía que era su primera vez y podía dolerle como le pasó a Catarina, también llegó a pensar en que ella estaba mucho más suelta que la heroína a pesar de que fuera más tímida y religiosa que esta, Catarina estuvo muy vergonzosa al mostrar su cuerpo y Mari no lo estaba, le enseñó las tetas sin que él se lo pidiera y eso le gustó aunque le extrañara a Alfonso.

—¿Quieres que empiece ya?—Preguntó casi susurrando el rubio a la morena con sensualidad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Sí, pero así no estoy a gusto, no puedo extender mi pierna bien con el respaldo, ¿probamos de otra manera?—Respondió ella, y estaba en lo cierto, ese sofá no era lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudiera abrir bien sus piernas sin que una de ellas diese contra el respaldo, así que Alfonso se apartó y se sentó, teniendo una idea.

—Vale, siéntate sobre mi, puede que te duela un poco más, pero en este lugar no hay otro sitio más cómodo...

—No te preocupes, no creo que me duela...—La joven de ojos verdes se incorporó también y se colocó sobre Alfonso con las piernas a cada lado de él, pero sin introducirse su miembro todavía.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Ya hiciste esto antes...?

—No... pero suelo ser imaginativa con algunos objetos... Mejor no preguntes...—Ella enrojeció de nuevo, pero lo que decía era mentira, solo se tocó una vez según Tikki, pero no podía revelarle nada a Alfonso.

—Oh... bueno, no preguntaré, supongo que así es mejor.—Ese comentario había excitado más al chico, se la imaginó masturbándose con diversos objetos de forma fálica, aunque ahora la tenía delante dispuesta a tener relaciones con él, no era momento de recurrir a fantasías sin sentido, sería de estúpidos.

Volvieron a besarse con lengua y a acariciarse mientras Mari Carmen iba bajando hasta encontrarse con el pene duro del chico. Con una mano se sujetó en el hombro de este y con la otra agarró el miembro para que entrara bien y se lo introdujo poco a poco finalmente. Al hacer contacto los dos dieron un leve jadeo y se miraron muy de cerca. Alfonso la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cara en el cuello de la muchacha, dándole tiernos y delicados besos, Mari por su parte acabó por meterse todo el miembro de su chico y lo notaba tocando el final de su vagina, estaba totalmente húmeda y pasó esta vez con facilidad, nada comparado con la vez anterior que le dolió mucho, aunque apretó sus paredes vaginales para fingir que no estaba del todo abierta, y el de ojos azules notó esto, que estaba algo estrecha.

—Está dentro...—Susurró ella, jadeando no muy sonoramente, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Alfonso.

—Y-ya, puedo sentirlo, gracias por el informe...—Dijo en tono burlón él sonriendo, pero en bajo también, agarrándola de las nalgas.—¿T-te he dicho alguna vez que me gusta mucho tu trasero?

—N-no... creo que te has guardado muchas cosas de ese estilo, p-pero puedes decírmelas todas ahora...—Ella intentó mover sus caderas un poco para tentar al rubio y que así continuaran con aquello. Eso hizo que él reaccionara y comenzara a intentar moverla de arriba abajo para seguir. Mari Carmen también usó sus piernas para moverse al ritmo de Alfonso y así comenzaron. Dentro de ella podía notar la virilidad del chico entrar y salir de su conducto, y eso le hizo gemir de placer y a él también, estuvo un tiempo deseando repetir aquello, le encantaba esa cálida sensación en su pene mientras estaba junto a una chica que quería yacer con él.

Habían empezado despacio, por ahora solo se les oía jadear mientras lo hacían, no volvieron a decir nada más, solo estas cosas estúpidas que se dicen durante el sexo como: ''oh sí'', ''dame más'', etc.  
Nosotros acabamos aburridos, así que nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la casa con sigilo, a ver si había algo más interesante que observar. Como Carla sabía de mi existencia le dije a Tikki que fuéramos a su cuarto a ver si se despertó, quizá que la viera a ella le haría sospechar de que Catarina estaba cerca, pero esa chica no era muy inteligente, así que seguramente lo pasara por alto. Tikki aceptó porque tenía algo en mente, si no ella no se la jugaría tanto como para dejar que otra persona la descubriera, y más sabiendo que esta conocía la identidad de Gato Negro, así que ambos nos metimos en la habitación de Carla rápidamente y vimos que estaba leyendo un libro echada en su cama. Al vernos se sobresaltó y cerró el libro de golpe.

—¡Cáspita! Qué susto...—Dijo mirándome.—Tú eres el bicho ese que transforma a Alfonso, ¿pero y el otro bicho rojo?

—Yo soy el que transforma a Catarina,—Contestó Tikki.—como no hay peligro he venido a ver a Plagg, y ambos hemos venido a verte.

—¿A mi? ¿Por qué? Esto me sigue pareciendo muy raro, no sé qué sois ni nada.

—Somos kwamis y nos encargamos de dar poderes a las personas que llevan nuestros miraculous,—Explicaba yo esta vez.—o sea, unos objetos mágicos que llevan encima. El caso es que hemos venido a proponerte algo para ayudar a Alfonso, ya que sabes quién es, necesita investigar un sitio del que sospechamos mucho y solo tú podrías entrar a investigar.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Os referís al Cisne Negro? Alfonso ya estuvo antes ahí y no hubo problema.

—No nos referimos a ese lugar, nos referimos al asilo mental Las Cinco Llagas, creemos que una de las internas puede ser La Flamenca y él quiere ir a investigar con el Maestro Fu, todo depende de ti porque puedes pasar gracias a tu madre, pero ella no puede saber nada tampoco por si acaso, ¿podemos confiar en ti?

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque ese sitio me da mala espina con todos esos locos, dudo mucho que mi madre se crea que quiero entrar a verlo de un día para otro.

—No te preocupes, seguro que puedes mentir de maravilla, necesitamos que entres y conozcas a uno de los internos para que el Maestro pueda entrar a visitarlo y así investigar y colarse, y de paso que Alfonso se cuele por algún otro sitio que no sea la entrada principal y no le pillen.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo sería?

—Lo antes posible, no hoy porque dudo mucho que se pueda salir si quiera al porche de la casa, pero en cuanto el tiempo mejore debes ir.

—Vale, trato hecho, iré a hablar con Alfonso mejor de todo esto porque hay cosas que se me escapan, como, ¿por qué no entra él directamente como civil o por qué no contáis con Catarina, porque no la habéis mencionado.

—Catarina no sabe nada por el momento,—Añadió Tikki, intentando aclarar las cosas para la chica rubia.—y La Flamenca sabe la identidad de Alfonso, así que es muy peligroso que entre ahí siendo él mismo dejándose ver, además no queremos que a la civil de Catarina le pase lo mismo, por eso no queremos correr riesgos y tú eres la adecuada.

—Dile a tu madre que te enseñe todos los sitios del manicomio, aunque te de miedo o no te guste piensa que nos ayudará a parar a esa loca si descubrimos algo. Te contaremos todo al detalle cuando estemos juntos.

—¡Entonces vamos a hablar con Alfonso y ese tal Fu y forjamos el plan!

Tikki y yo nos miramos con preocupación y luego miramos a Carla.

—Ahora mismo no pueden reunirse contigo,—Dije yo.—el Maestro no está en el cortijo y Alfonso... Está mojando el churro.

—¿Está merendando ahora?—Preguntó ella sin enterarse de nada, en serio, es realmente tonta.—Si son las cuatro y media, siempre merienda a las cinco.

—Eh... no, está mojando _su_ churro, en el chocolate de Mari.—Hice un gesto algo obsceno moviendo mis patas y mis caderas de modo sugerente, aunque Tikki me dio una colleja.—¡Au!

—Están teniendo un momento íntimo,—Intervino Tikki mirándome con molestia, pero luego devolvió la mirada a la adolescente de ojos marrones.—así que mejor que habléis luego de esto, nosotros precisamente estamos aquí porque estamos cansados de oírles...

—¡Vaya, menudo notición! Y yo que pensaba que Mari era una estrecha muy religiosa.—Carla rió y se levantó de su cama, colocando su vestido, que se había arrugado un poco.—Bueno, con todo esto me ha entrado hambre y quiero unos churros, se los pediré a las cocineras.

Nosotros reímos y ellas dos decidieron bajar, yo quería enterarme del salseo en la clase de arte, así que yo fui hacia allí, pero como Mari Carmen y Alfonso seguían fornicando y no es muy interesante de contar, contaré lo que vieron Tikki y Carla, que de hecho es mucho más interesante y es el salseo real de ese día:

Carla pidió los churros y se quedó merendando en el comedor de la servidumbre hablando con uno de los camareros que era también joven, no tanto como ella, pero no pasaba de los veinte años. Mientras Tikki se quedó en el vestido de la rubia sin nada mejor que hacer, solo escuchaba, hasta que vio que una de las campanas de la sala empezaba a moverse y sonar, había unas cuantas en una pared con diferentes nombres sobre ellas para avisar a la servidumbre de que se les requería en alguna habitación, mas la campana que sonó era la de la puerta principal, y estaba zarandeándose bastante violentamente a causa de que nadie les abría con rapidez, entonces uno de los lacayos, el que se encargaba de abrir la puerta, salió corriendo de la sala para apresurarse en abrir la puerta principal. Carla se sorprendió de que alguien llamara con ese temporal justo en ese momento, y se sorprendería más al ver quien era.  
Poco después se oyó a alguien caminar hacia allí apresuradamente, a varias personas de hecho, y llegó el lacayo junto a Natalia, la institutriz e Isabel, la madre de Carla. Las dos mujeres estaban empapadas y despeinadas por el viento y la lluvia, y dos doncellas corrieron a por dos mantas y poco después llegaron y se las pusieron por encima a ellas. La adolescente rubia se había levantado de la mesa, dejando su merienda a la mitad, mirando atónita a su madre llegar, no se esperó su visita, y no sabía si preocuparse más por su aspecto o por el hecho de que pillara a Alfonso haciéndolo con Mari Carmen.

—¡Madre! ¡¿Está usted bien?!—Preguntó Carla, un tanto nerviosa, agarrándole la mano a su madre, quien parecía triste y a punto de llorar.

—No... he venido lo más rápido que he podido, es por tu padre...—Decía la mujer, faltándole el aliento de haber corrido desde el carro hasta la puerta del cortijo.

—¡¿Está él bien?! ¡¿Ha empeorado?!

—Está igual, no se le pasa, pero eso no es, es más... ¡ojalá empeore ese puerco!

—Disculpe, señora de Burgos, no creo que sea conveniente que le diga a su hija esas cosas.—Interrumpía la asistente, intentando secarse la ropa.

—¡Cállate, chacha de tres al cuarto! ¡Tú no tienes que decirme cómo hablar con mi hija!—Isabel estaba histérica, pero a la vez al borde del llanto, y Natalia no cambió su rostro inexpresivo aunque aquella mujer rubia le gritase o le insultase.

—¡Por Dios, dime qué ha pasado, madre!

Entre tantos gritos y ruidos de gente corriendo por la mansión andaluza, Juan Alberto había oído todo y había bajado desde su despacho para ver todo aquel panorama, ya que no se podía concentrar y quería saber qué ocurría en su casa.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene tanto jaleo?!—Exclamó él, aunque al ver a las dos mujeres recién llegadas se extrañó y se acercó a ellas.—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es muy peligroso estar fuera con este clima tan malo, ¿por qué habéis venido?

—¡Juan Alberto! ¡Andrés es un completo necio asqueroso!—Isabel al final se puso a sollozar e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con la manta que le dieron por debajo de sus gafas con cuidado.

—Tranquilícese, Isabel, no es buen lugar para hablar de esto, vaya a mi despacho, enseguida iré a hablar con usted, primero debo poner orden aquí.

—¡Eh, pero quiero saber qué ha pasado con papá!—Carla intentó llamar la atención de su madre, aún preocupada, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Después hablaremos más tranquilamente, hija, ahora mismo no estoy bien y no quiero que me oigas decir barbaridades.—Isabel directamente se marchó de allí sin decir nada más y subió a la segunda planta del cortijo. Juan Alberto miró a Carla y después a Natalia.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Se suponía que te di dos semanas de vacaciones.—Dijo el hombre adulto hacia su asistenta.

—No tengo mucho que hacer fuera de aquí,—Contestó la regia mujer de cabello negro.—y sinceramente prefiero quedarme aquí sirviéndole a usted y a su familia si no le importa.

—Está bien, si cambias de opinión házmelo saber.—Asintió Juan Alberto, y Natalia se le acercó con una leve sonrisa, acariciándole el hombro y luego mirándole de una manera seductora. Según Tikki, ahí había mucho tema, aunque él estaba más confuso que otra cosa, aquella mujer siempre fue seria y competente, y nunca se había acercado de esa manera.

—Estaré en mi cuarto colocando mis cosas y cambiándome de ropa por si necesita algo, señor Avilés.—Aclaró esta finalmente y se marchó. Juan Alberto suspiró, a lo que luego vio que casi todos los sirvientes de la sala se le habían quedado mirando.

—¿Qué os pasa? ¡A trabajar, venga!—Exclamó, y acto seguido cambió su vista a Carla.—¿Y tú qué haces aquí merendando sola? ¿Dónde están Alfonso y María del Carmen?

—Bueno, suegro, no siempre tienen que estar conmigo, creo que Alfonso está en su cuarto durmiendo la siesta aún, y mandé a mi doncella a buscarme un libro a la biblioteca, uno de esos picantes, ya sabe... Aún tengo ganas de acostarme con su hijo, pero él es muy tozudo y no está preparado.

—Ya veo... No le agobies por si acaso, con presión no se consiguen las cosas, y mi hijo suele alterarse rápidamente. Yo me voy a hablar con tu madre, no parece estar muy bien y probablemente necesite mi ayuda.

—De acuerdo, después decidme lo que sea, por favor.

Él asintió y se marchó. Por suerte Carla supo improvisar una mentira para salir del paso y excusar lo que hacían mi humano y el de Tikki, entonces, sin decir nada ni terminarse sus churros con chocolate, la rubia se fue corriendo por otras escaleras diferentes a las que usó Juan Alberto para subir, debía avisar a Mari y a Alfonso de que debían detenerse, estaban en peligro de ser descubiertos, y muy para pesar de la rubia, quien no quería interrumpirles, subió en silencio las escaleras para que no la oyeran y al llegar frente al aula de arte, empezó a tocar nerviosamente a la puerta. Tikki salió de su vestido, se había quedado intrigada con lo de Isabel y el padre del rubio, ya que al contarle yo mis sospechas, al no estar yo para verlo, ella decidió relevarme en este tema, es una gran compañera, si señor.

Dentro del aula, los otros dos estaban disfrutando de su pasión, esta vez el chico estaba echado a lo largo del sofá y la muchacha estaba sobre él, aún botando fuertemente sobre su pene. Ambos retenían como podían los gemidos y jadeos, aunque al oír los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron en seco, con el corazón a mil, tanto por la acción que estaban llevando a cabo como del susto. Mari se levantó corriendo y empezó a recoger su ropa.

—¡Nos han pillado, voy a esconderme!—Exclamó en bajo nerviosa la morena, buscando un sitio donde esconderse. Alfonso solo se quitó el preservativo y se subió la ropa, yendo hacia la puerta y poniendo la oreja para escuchar de quién se trataba.

—¡Alfonso, aborta la misión!—Susurró Carla muy cerca de la puerta para ser oída por Alfonso, pero no por los adultos. De milagro el chico la escuchó, abrió la puerta y rápidamente metió a Carla dentro de la habitación, cerrándola de vuelta con el cerrojo.

—¡Qué susto! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!—Preguntó alarmado el de ojos azules. Mari se había quedado quieta en el medio de la sala mirando a Carla, aunque suspiró de alivio y entonces dejó su ropa en el sofá de nuevo, salvo su sostén, el cual se puso rápidamente para no estar semi desnuda, también porque la rubia se le había quedado mirando los pechos.

—Mi madre ha venido por sorpresa y ha ido a hablar con tu padre al despacho. Ha ocurrido algo con mi padre y no me lo han querido decir. Además tu padre ha preguntado por qué no estabais conmigo y he tenido que inventar que tú te estabas echando la siesta y que Mari Carmen estaba buscándome un libro erótico en la biblioteca para salir del paso.

—Un momento... ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estábamos aquí haciendo... cosas?—Preguntó Mari, realmente confusa.

—Bueno... siempre que no estáis ninguno de los dos conmigo supongo que estáis haciendo algo romántico, antes os había buscado y no os encontraba, este era el último lugar que me faltaba, y bueno... no sabía que estabais fornicando, o eso es lo que parece.

—Supongo que al venir tu madre de imprevisto quisiste avisarnos corriendo.—Comentó Alfonso, y empezó a vestirse del todo con su camisa, su chaleco, su corbata y la chaqueta. Mari también se puso su vestido y empezó a recogerse el pelo como podía frente a un espejo que tuvo que limpiar de polvo.—Gracias Carla... Te debo una.

—No me la debes, después de todo, he arruinado vuestra primera vez...

—No te preocupes—Respondió esta vez la muchacha de ojos verdes.—ha sido por una buena causa, ya lo intentaremos otra vez en un momento en el que no haya peligro.

—Eso, no pasa nada, Carla, ahora mejor que vayamos a asearnos un poco y a hacer lo que has dicho que estábamos haciendo, nos da tiempo hasta que tu madre y mi padre quieran dejar de hablar.

Todos salieron de la sala tras recoger las cosas, Alfonso guardó los dibujos que hizo de María del Carmen en una estantería donde no se vieran, entonces cada uno se fue por un lado para arreglarse, Carla acompañó a Mari para hacer la cosa más creíble y el adolescente rubio se fue a su cuarto, al menos ahí colaba que estuviera despeinado y con la ropa arrugada de haber estado ''echado''.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Juan Alberto, este e Isabel estaban de pie, la mujer estaba llorando, y no pudo explicarse hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Entonces, ¿puede decirme lo que ha pasado?—Cuestionó Juan Alberto, habiéndole cedido a ella un pañuelo de seda para limpiarse mejor las lágrimas.

—Sí... Andrés... me ha dicho cosas muy feas y le he sorprendido agarrándole el trasero a una de las enfermeras que le cuidan en el hotel.—Explicaba tristemente Isabel.—Empezó todo cuando yo le dije que podía intentar examinarle y ayudarle con lo que sea que tuviera porque se le veía realmente enfermo, pero repentinamente me dijo que yo no sabía hacer nada, que como yo solo cuido a los locos esos no se dan cuenta del mal trabajo que hago y empeoran, además me dijo que estoy vieja, y que no me desea, que prefería a las jóvenes enfermeras que al menos le alegraban la vista estando enfermo...

—Eso es terrible... Ese hombre es un desgraciado, siento mi lenguaje, ¡pero eso no se le dice a tu propia esposa a la que supuestamente amas!—Juan Alberto se sintió enfadado, Tikki le vio la cara de cabreo cuando se metió en la sala a cotillear desde un escondite.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Dijo muy claramente que yo fui una mujer florero para él, y ahora que envejezco no le sirvo para nada!—Isabel volvió a llorar, esta vez sumida en un profundo llanto de dolor, parecía realmente afectada.

—Tranquilícese, ese hombre no sabe lo que dice, tal vez fue algo puntual a causa de su enfermedad, no creo que piense eso realmente...

—Claro que no es eso, desde antes me ignoraba y me despreciaba cada vez más, al principio no se notaba, pero luego cuando estábamos solos me anulaba como persona, no se toma en serio mi trabajo y cuando estamos con gente parece bueno y amable. El otro día le mentí, Juan Alberto; Andrés y yo estamos mal, y ahora mismo no quiero verle, me habló mal y toqueteó a otra mujer delante de mi...

—En ese caso puede quedarse aquí hasta que arregléis las cosas o penséis lo que vais a hacer, debe pensar en su hija, le puede hacer daño el que os separéis.

—Cierto, pero también ella debe saber que su padre no es la buena persona que ella cree, es un hombre que abusa de su poder y trata mal a su esposa...

Isabel se había relajado y aún seguía secándose las lágrimas con cuidado de no tirar sus gafas al suelo. Juan Alberto tenía cara de pena, se acercó a la mujer y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Pues cuando crea que es conveniente hable con ella de eso, pero por ahora es mejor que usted se relaje primero, es la adulta y depende de usted que su hija salga adelante, esto puede causarle mal a la larga, la separación de un matrimonio siempre es dura para los hijos, sea porque el amor se rompe, o porque fallece uno de los cónyuges, sé de lo que hablo...

—Entonces hablaré con ella cuando las cosas se enfríen y pueda explicárselo bien. Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, y puedes tutearme, no veo por qué debemos seguir hablándonos de usted, somo amigos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Isabel, he visto que hay más cosas en ust... digo, en ti, de lo que podía ver antes con Andrés presente, tienes razón, él se hacía notar bastante...

—Sí... Bueno... Y hay algo que me preocupa, ¿qué pasará con el trato que tenemos? Si me separo de mi esposo él se lo llevará todo y yo me quedaré sin nada, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—¿No tienes el sueldo de tu trabajo?

—Lo tengo, sí, pero no es suficiente para vivir por mi sola en condiciones, tendría que vivir en un sitio pequeño como una pobre sin criados ni ropa buena, y entonces mi trabajo será por obligación más que por placer.—Se me hizo muy repelente que dijera eso, esa mujer necesitaba una cura de humildad y saber lo que se siente no tener dinero y ganarse la vida.

—Ya te dije que puedes quedarte aquí, no tengo problema en que vivas con nosotros, además podrás ver a Carla, y no te preocupes por el trato, Alfonso y ella se casarán y yo no tendré ningún problema en que vivas aquí en el caso de que Andrés te deje.

—Bueno, en parte me tranquiliza saber eso, tu hospitalidad es enorme, pero aún sigo muy dolida, yo si le amo todavía, a pesar de las cosas que me hizo no sé por qué sigo queriendo arreglar las cosas.

—El amor es así, duele cuando te lo arrebatan de golpe, solo debemos dejar que el tiempo cure la herida. Ahora será mejor que te cambies de ropa o algo, vas a coger frío, ¿ha cogido ropa, verdad?

—Sí, fui previsora e hice mis maletas rápido, él ni siquiera me impidió que me fuera... Gracias por dejar que me quede.

—No es nada, puedes elegir un cuarto de invitados e instalarte ahí el tiempo que haga falta, y por favor, no estés mal, eres mucho más que ese patán, más útil, más inteligente, y por mucho que diga que eres vieja, sigues siendo mucho más joven que él y puedes encontrar a alguien mejor.

—De eso estoy segura... no es difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que ese marsupial enfermo, lo que duele es el desprecio de alguien a quien amas, sin embargo voy a evitar pensar en eso, debo parecer que estoy bien y tranquilizar a mi niña, es lo que más me importa ahora.

—Exacto, eres fuerte, pronto olvidarás a Andrés, créeme.

Isabel asintió sonriendo gentilmente, aunque duró poco, se llevó las manos al estómago y respiró hondo, parecía encontrarse mal. Tikki seguía mirando, y se vio como su rostro mostraba incomodidad.

—Ahora necesito que me disculpes,—Habló ella, dándole la espalda a Juan Alberto y dirigiéndose a la puerta.—no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, estoy bastante indispuesta y mareada, debe ser el estrés de toda esta situación.

—Tienes mala cara, deberías echarte a descansar,—Contestó él, yendo con ella, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y con la otra abriéndole la puerta para ayudarla.—llamaré a una doncella para que te ayude a cambiarte y a un lacayo para que prepare las cosas en tu habitación.

—Gracias de nuevo, definitivamente necesito un descanso...

Los dos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia otro pasillo. Tikki les siguió con cuidado y los dos adultos se detuvieron en una puerta, la cual abrieron y llevaba a una habitación de invitados. Isabel se quedó allí reposando y Juan Alberto llamó a una doncella y un lacayo para que atendieran a la mujer.

Tikki volvió a la habitación de María del Carmen, pero ella ya no estaba allí, solo le quedaba esperarla. Yo me había ido con Alfonso, y había estado contándole lo que pasó, pero omitiendo el dato de Tikki, si él sabía que ella estaba ahí la cosa se jodería aún más de lo que ya estaba, pues ahora tenían a Isabel de Burgos en la mansión, esta vez de manera permanente, solo se desharían de ella cuando tuviera que trabajar. Por otro lado era más fácil que Carla le propusiera acompañarla al manicomio y podía ir con ella, eso se le ocurrió a la chica rubia. También le dije a Alfonso que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía y que no me hablara si Isabel estaba cerca o si sentía que estaba siendo observado, pues podía estar escuchando otro kwami, y no precisamente bueno...

También pensó mucho en lo sucedido, había sido todo tan rápido con María del Carmen que le costaba asimilarlo. De un momento a otro pasaron de pintar a follar salvajemente sobre el sofá. Al muchacho le había molestado quedarse a medias con su novia, aunque no pudo hacer otra cosa, por otro lado estaba muy contento de haber conseguido tener sexo con ella, no fue mucho rato, pero lo hizo, al fin y al cabo hubo sexo, solo que sin final feliz.  
La joven doncella por su parte también estaba un poco molesta, quería haber sentido lo mismo con Alfonso que con Gato Negro, se le hizo distinto y no sabía por qué, tal vez le ponía más cachonda la máscara y las orejitas, pero estaba claro que ambos pensaban repetir, aunque Isabel estuviese por ahí y aunque la pillada supusiera el despido de María del Carmen.

 ** _¡_ _Continuará!_**

* * *

 **[Hey, espero que sigáis disfrutando del fanfic, a estas alturas las reviews están escaseando y no sé si está gustando aún o ya empieza a aburrir. Si queréis, por favor, seguid dejando algún comentario, no cuesta nada y me animaríais a seguir más rápido :), las reviews constructivas también son bien recibidas, si hay algo mal o que no tenga coherencia también podéis decírmelo para ver si lo puedo arreglar. Mucho amor a los lectores que aún permanecéis aquí, ya queda poco para finalizar esta ''temporada'', lo mejor está por llegar, ¡espero que no dejéis de leer!]**


	26. Asalto al manicomio

**Narrando Plagg:**

El mal tiempo pasó, pero la situación empezaba a ser de locos en la mansión Avilés. Había mucha gente viviendo allí y los problemas de convivencia empezaban a notarse. Isabel estaba mucho tiempo con su hija, y además parecía estar débil, tenía nauseas y malestar, y a pesar de ello no quería que ningún médico fuese a verla. La abuela de Alfonso evitaba ver a la mujer a toda costa, la odiaba por ser marquesa, aunque no se molestó en conocerla para nada, pero estoy seguro de que si la hubiese conocido mejor le caería peor. Y en cuanto a los chicos, estos tuvieron que mantenerse separados y no hacer tonterías, que ya bastante se la habían jugado a pesar de nuestras advertencias.

Por otro lado La Flamenca no daba señales, de nuevo se esperaba que estuviese tramando algo, es más, los chicos salían del cortijo de vez en cuando y no se volvieron a topar ni con ella ni con Luparia, la cosa estaba calmada y eso los héroes de Sevilla lo agradecían, aunque también les daba miedo por lo que las villanas pudieran tramar.  
Isabel, a pesar de estar sintiéndose mal, decidió volver al trabajo tras unos días de descanso por el temporal y por lo que le había pasado, y eso daba más libertad a todas las personas de la casa, aunque era bastante raro que no volviese a tener noticias de Andrés, su marido. La única persona que no se sentía cohibida en su propio hogar era Juan Alberto, este se llevaba bien con la mujer, aunque ella era a veces igual de cortante con él que con todos los demás en la casa, sin contar a Carla que era su hija y la quería mucho.

Alfonso dejó de oír a su padre tener relaciones con alguien, la Flamenca había desaparecido por completo, ni siquiera iba a visitar a su amante, aunque eso estaba por cambiar, pues volvería a hacerle una visita más adelante.

En cuanto a nuestros protagonistas: ellos no volvieron a darse mimitos mientras la madre de Carla estuviera dentro de la casa. No tuvieron ocasión de tener relaciones tampoco, ni siquiera por la noche, ya que a Isabel le gustaba merodear por los pasillos de las habitaciones, y todos sabían que era a propósito para vigilarlos, así que Alfonso estaba bastante ansioso, era un adolescente que recientemente había conocido el sexo, así que estaba desbocado. Mari en cambio no parecía necesitar nada de eso, solo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y ya, no se quería meter en líos.

Llegó el día en el que Isabel volvería al sanatorio mental a trabajar, Carla se ofreció a ir con ella con la excusa de que probablemente se sentiría mejor con ella cerca, y de paso superar su miedo a aquel sitio, aunque realmente a la muchacha rubia no le apetecía nada ir, pero debía hacerlo por ayudar a Alfonso, ya que sin su ayuda no podrían entrar de incógnito. Isabel aceptó y una mañana se la llevó al trabajo sin problemas, la chica a escondidas se llevó una libreta pequeña para apuntar algunas cosas y que no se le olvidaran, intentaría anotar todo lo posible para ayudar a Alfonso a encontrar respuestas.

Mientras ellas dos estaban fuera, Juan Alberto aprovechaba para ver junto a algunos trabajadores los desperfectos que pudiera tener su viñedo, afortunadamente no había más que unas pocas ramas rotas y racimos de uvas tirados por el suelo, pero no era algo muy grave. Natalia se había quedado en la casa, seguía estando bastante pegada a Alfonso y este no sabía por qué, pero trataba de hacer que hiciera algo en verano, no solo montar a caballo, le pedía que aprendiera algún idioma o que hiciera algo de provecho, pero este estaba cansado y quería tomarse unas vacaciones como bien era aquella época para todos los estudiantes.  
Estos dos se encontraban en el salón sentados en los sofás mientras la asistenta leía un papel con unas cuantas opciones.

—A ver, debes escoger algo que hacer en verano, decídete.—Decía seriamente Natalia.—A parte de la hípica debes hacer algo más para que no te tires todo el día sin hacer nada de provecho.

—Natalia, me libré del toreo porque casi me matan,—Contestó cansado de todo aquello el chico.—no quiero meterme a otra cosa y menos en vacaciones... ¿Es obligatorio que deba hacer algo?

—Sí, tu padre ha sido muy claro con esto, obviamente no vamos a hacer que te metas en algo de lo que salgas mal parado, tienes: inglés, portugués, francés, también puedes hacer alfarería como tu abuela, incluso podrías intentar ser parte de la guardia civil.

—¿Y en eso no se supone que puedo salir mal parado?

—Sí, cierto, pues ignóralo, lee la lista y elige al menos una cosa más en la que dedicar tiempo.—La mujer de cabello negro se levantó del sofá, dispuesta a irse a otra parte.

—¡Espera!—Alfonso se levantó rápido tras ella, y esta se detuvo para mirarle.—¿Puedo hacer pintura? Eso es algo que hacía hace años y ya no, pensé que quizá ahora padre me dejaría ser pintor.

—Pues eso puede estar bien, se lo preguntaré a él y ya te diremos algo, ahora debo irme a hacer cosas, hasta luego.—Ella sin más se marchó por la puerta principal del cortijo para ir con Juan Alberto.

El chico suspiró mirando la hoja, ponían cosas tan absurdas como: hacer de ganchero*, de limpiador de zapatos, recadero, o cazador, esas cosas no eran para él, además, era rico, ¿por qué debía limpiarle los zapatos a gente aleatoria por la calle? La caza todavía tenía un pase, incluso la pesca no le parecía mal como hobby, pero era demasiado joven como para tener que trabajar de algo, no tenía que mantenerse solo ni era pobre, era como pasatiempos y le parecía algo estúpido. En cambio pintar era la actividad perfecta para él, le gustaba y le servía para entretenerse.

Al no saber si le dejarían o no, se quedó confuso, podría tener mucha suerte o no, y en ese momento lo que más se le apetecía era ver a María del Carmen, y como no había nadie en el cortijo podría aprovechar para verla, así que la buscó por el ala del servicio, mas no la encontró. Tuvo que buscar por toda la casa, y al final dio con ella en la habitación de Carla, terminando de hacer la cama.

—Buenos días, Mari.—Saludó el de ojos azules, mientras veía como ella se giraba.

—Oh, hola Alfonso, Carla se ha ido, por si estabas buscándola.—Contestó la morena.

—Ya lo sé, pero he venido a verte a ti, de hecho eso es mucho más normal que el que esté buscándola a ella.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres algo?

—Solo vine a verte, todos están fuera del cortijo y quería aprovechar, últimamente no hemos podido vernos mucho.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que hay, ya acabará todo esto cuando pueda volver a mi casa, o al menos eso espero.

Alfonso se acercó a Mari y la rodeó con sus brazos, deseaba abrazarla y sentirla cerca, estar escondiendo su amor siempre era algo duro. Ella también le abrazó brevemente y luego se apartó de él y le acarició la cara.

—Bueno, podía ser peor, tú piensa que al menos aquí estás segura y mi padre es justo con el pago, además yo te tengo muy cerca...—Él se acercó y la besó, aunque como buen pervertido que era, seguía pensando que quería acabar lo empezado el otro día, y al estar en esa habitación podían encerrarse. El beso siguió, incluso con lengua, cosa que añadió Alfonso, por supuesto, y prosiguió poniendo su mano en toda la nalga de Mari Carmen. Ella al notar sus intenciones le separó un poco bruscamente y le miró molesta.

—¿Q-qué haces...?—Preguntó sorprendida.—Ahora mismo no podemos dar este espectáculo, por no hablar de que la puerta está totalmente abierta.

—Lo sé,—El rubio se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.—pero... es que tengo ganas de estar contigo... como la otra vez en la clase de arte.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, estoy trabajando, puede venir Natalia y regañarme por no cumplir con mis quehaceres, por no decir que si nos pilla estoy fuera.

—Pero podemos echar el pestillo de la puerta, además aquí Carla tiene todo el paquete de preservativos y no creo que le importe que usemos su cama.—Él agarró suavemente a Mari de la cintura con ambas manos y la acercó a él, poniéndose a besarle el cuello.

—¡A-Alfonso! Te lo digo en serio, ahora mismo no es buen momento...—Nuevamente ella se zafó de él.

—¿Por qué? La otra vez fue mucho más arriesgado porque había más gente en casa, y mi padre estaba relativamente cerca, ahora todos están fuera salvo mi abuela que está sorda como una tapia y las doncellas que no dirían nada.

—Parece buen momento, pero de verdad, no puedo, mis partes están sangrando...—Confesó avergonzada. Eso era cierto, Mari tenía la regla, aunque poco se sabía de ello en esa época y la gente pensaba que las mujeres se ponían muy enfermas, aunque, literalmente es cierto, pero no porque sea una enfermedad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto daño te hice el otro día? No lo pareció...

—¡No es por eso, burro!—Ella le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, cada vez más enfadada ante la persistencia de Alfonso.—Me ocurre cada cierto tiempo, pero tranquilo, se me pasará, nos pasa a todas las chicas, pregúntale a Carla, el otro día me lo dijo cuando encontré unos trapos llenos de sangre aquí en su habitación.

—Qué asco... ¡P-pero si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco, luego nos limpiamos y ya esta!—Desesperado, el chico volvió a agarrarla por la espalda y le agarró los pechos desde atrás.—¡Te deseo demasiado y quiero hacerte el amor otra vez!

—¡Alfonso, no me hagas golpearte!—Exclamó ya de los nervios la pobre muchacha, quien empezó a asustarse un poco al ver que Alfonso hacía fuerza, pensó que él era mucho más gentil y no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero en ese momento estaba excitado, se había vuelto un salido, y luego se quejaba de mi...

Pero esa conducta le iba a salir muy cara, porque cometió el error de no cerrar la puerta, y Juan Alberto, quien llegó rato antes, se había quedado viendo absolutamente todo junto a Natalia, que estaba atónita, los chicos no se dieron cuenta, y el rubio, cuando trató de llevar a Mari a la cama, vio a su padre y a la asistenta mirarles, él con una cara de cabreo monumental, eso hizo que Alfonso soltara a la otra, horrorizado. Ella solo se alejó y miró con miedo la situación, se había quedado todo tenso, en silencio, hasta que...

—Alfonso, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?—Interrogó con un tono severo Juan Alberto, tratando de no gritarle a su hijo.

—Padre... Yo...—El chico no sabía ni qué decir, puesto a que le pillaron rotundamente y no podía excusarse.

—No hace falta que digas nada, lo he visto y oído todo, y vaya, mis sospechas y las de Isabel eran ciertas.

—¡Lo siento, padre, pero yo la amo y quiero estar con ella! ¡No puedo seguir fingiendo!.

—¡¿Y qué esperas que le diga yo a Carla y a su madre acerca de esto?! ¡Ellas y Andrés esperan que sigamos con el maldito trato!

—¡Carla no! ¡Ella de hecho nos ha estado encubriendo porque tampoco le gusto yo, estaba fingiendo!

—Me da igual, un trato es un trato y no podemos romperlo.—Juan Alberto miró a María del Carmen con un gesto de culpabilidad.—María del Carmen, perdóname, pero estás despedida...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede despedirla! ¡Ella no ha tenido la culpa, he sido yo el que ha venido a molestarla!

—Es una tentación para ti y mientras esté en esta casa te distraerás de tus obligaciones y a ella de las suyas, de modo que sintiéndolo mucho se tiene que ir.

—Señor Avilés... Por favor, sea piadoso conmigo, necesito dinero para mandárselo a mis padres.—Decía con un triste tono la muchacha, quien por dentro se derrumbaba pero quería mantener la compostura al estar frente a algunas personas.

—No te preocupes, te daré un finiquito bastante grande y recomendaré tus servicios a algunos contactos míos que te puedan contratar, sé bien que no es culpa tuya, es de mi hijo, pero no hay más que hacer, no puedo decir que no a todo esto estando tan avanzada la cosa, y menos como están los marqueses ahora mismo.

—¿Entonces usted cree que puedo elegir?—Alfonso intentaba conseguir alguna buena noticia aunque fuera, tenía un poco de esperanza en su padre esperando que hubiese cambiado en más cosas.

—En otras circunstancias hubiese dejado que te quedaras con la muchacha que te gusta, pero de ti depende que en el futuro seas esposo de una marquesa, porque el título de Andrés pasará a Carla, y eso para nuestra familia es lo mejor ahora, por no hablar de que si Isabel se separa de su marido, ella se quedará sin nada y eso la llevaría a la ruina.

—Muy bien, en ese caso yo voy a seguir estando con Mari Carmen, Carla también se negará al matrimonio y entonces las cosas os explotarán en la cara, no podéis obligarnos a casarnos entre nosotros.—El chico rubio ahora estaba muy enfadado, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a todo el mundo ya. Se puso junto a Mari y la rodeó con su brazo, pero esta, se apartó y le miró con recelo.

—¿Sabes? Esto ya no es problema mío, ¡hemos terminado!—Exclamó esta, intentando no llorar, aunque cada vez era más difícil.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡¿Que por qué?! ¡Porque casi me violas! ¡Y me han despedido por tu culpa a sabiendas de que podía pasar! ¡Eres un inconsciente!—Finalmente se puso a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos. Natalia actuó rápido y se metió en la habitación sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dándoselo a la joven, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

—Tranquila, mejor vamos a tu habitación,—Habló con voz tranquilizadora la asistenta de las gafas.—mandaré a que te ayuden a recoger tus cosas si quieres.

Mari asintió y las dos abandonaron el cuarto sin decir nada más. Alfonso se quedó destrozado, se dio cuenta de lo mal que hizo las cosas, no podía creer que casi forzara a la chica de la que tan enamorado estaba. Su padre le miraba con decepción y negó, acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero es la mejor opción y además te lo tienes merecido por lo que le has hecho a esa chica. Tal vez en el futuro Carla y tú os gustéis más y esto se solucione, ahora tu mente está nublada por la adolescencia.

—Eso no va a pasar, padre, ahora quiero estar solo... me voy a mi cuarto.—Este caminó evitando a su padre y salió de la habitación de su amiga para entrar en la suya. Juan Alberto también se sintió bastante mal, hablaría con Isabel, pero no sabía cómo decirle algo así, tenía miedo de la influencia de Andrés si él le fallaba en el trato.

Ese día no podía ir peor, aunque Alfonso por lo menos tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, ya que Carla al regresar le facilitaría la información que necesitaban sobre el manicomio de su madre, y podría ir a investigar con el maestro llevando a cabo su plan. Anímicamente el chico no estaba bien, había perdido a su novia, pero es algo típico en adolescentes, el amor o lo que creen que es amor de verdad se desvanece como si nada por cualquier cosa.

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. María del Carmen tendría que marcharse cuando tuviera las cosas preparadas, Juan Alberto habló con ella y le dijo que podía quedarse lo que quisiera, sin embargo la joven ya no se sentía cómoda ahí y decidió irse cuanto antes con el finiquito que le habían dado de setenta mil pesetas tras firmar el despido. Hizo sus maletas rápidamente y se cambió de ropa para irse después de comer, y al menos esperaría a que Carla llegara para despedirse de ella.  
Alfonso ni siquiera quiso comer, no había salido de su cuarto para nada. Carla y su madre habían llegado un poco antes de comer, se habían puesto cómodas y directamente se sentaron a la mesa ya que Juan Alberto estaba allí también.  
Nosotros estábamos con nuestros portadores, yo trataba de consolar a Alfonso, pero este estaba bien tozudo y no quería saber nada de nada y no sabía si quería seguir con el plan del manicomio.

Él estaba echado en su cama, llorando a mares, nunca le vi tan afectado por algo, bueno, aquella vez que habló con Carla sobre lo de su situación y que echaba de menos a su madre, sin embargo ahora creo que estaba incluso peor, al no haber nadie delante, solo yo, no se cortó un pelo en llorar sobre su pañuelo de seda a moco tendido.

—Chico, se me rompe el corazoncito al verte así de triste, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?—Le pregunté apenado.

—No, ya te he dicho que no puedes hacer nada, Plagg...—Me dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.—¡Esta vez he sido yo el que ha sido un completo imbécil!

—Menos mal que lo reconoces... ¿En qué estabas pensando, picha brava? Le has costado el empleo a tu novia, bueno, ex-novia.

—¡Deja de restregarme las cosas, no estoy de humor!

—Precisamente por querer restregar las cosas estáis así, debes dejar que se enfríe el asunto y pedirle perdón cuando puedas.

—¡No me quiere ver y dudo que me dejen acercarme a ella nunca más! ¿Por qué no te vas a la despensa y te inflas a queso? Es lo único que sabes hacer...—El muchacho se volvió a echar de cara en su almohada, estaba realmente afectado, yo solo di un gruñido y decidí irme de allí, supuse en ese momento que lo que necesitaba era estar solo, y con tanto estrés ni siquiera un ser místico y poderoso como yo puede pensar con claridad. Le hice caso y me fui a la despensa para buscar algo de queso, que desde luego era mucho más agradable que ese crío en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de María del Carmen, ella estaba sentada en su cama pensando, bueno, ya no sería más su cama, pero ahí estaba, pensando en todo lo que pasó, tampoco podía olvidarlo, estaba entre enfadada y triste, seguía sin digerir la situación, a Alfonso se le fue la cabeza, fue despedida por su culpa y habían roto, todo en un instante, además también pasó mucha vergüenza puesto a que Juan Alberto y Natalia escucharon parte de la conversación y supieron que ya mantuvieron relaciones. En parte fue un alivio para la chica recibir una generosa cantidad de dinero y además el padre de Alfonso le había prometido que le recomendaría a gente de su estatus, por lo que al menos ella tenía claro que no acabaría en un mal sitio, o al menos eso deseaba. Tikki también estaba con la muchacha, y estaba afectada por los acontecimientos, tampoco le gustaba ver así a su humana, y esta no era borde con ella como lo era Alfonso a veces conmigo...

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Tikki?—Le preguntaba la morena a su kwami.—Por lo que sé tienes como millones de años, supongo que tendrás algún consejo...

—Sí, opino que la convivencia es algo mala a veces, sobre todo si es antes de tiempo, por eso creo que debes alejarte de Alfonso hasta que se suavicen las cosas, aunque, tal y como están, dudo que Juan Alberto le deje volver a verte.

—Pues mejor, porque yo no quiero verle a él... Ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que Gato Negro, es más que obvio que es él... No sé cómo me pude enamorar de semejante estúpido y cretino adicto al sexo...

—Cálmate, puede que te estés precipitando, aún no tienes claro que sean la misma persona, y Gato estaba borracho, Alfonso estaba más que cuerdo en ese momento y se le fue de las manos porque no teníais mucho tiempo para hacer algo, puede que el hecho de que la gente esté encima de él en todo momento le agobie y quisiera estar contigo cuando nadie estaba.

—Ha sido muy inconsciente... él lo sabía... pero lo mejor es que por un tiempo nos alejemos, ha pasado todo muy deprisa.

—Exacto Mari, solo no le des muchas vueltas, sé que es duro, pero a veces dejar que el tiempo cure las heridas es la mejor opción, seguro que él se arrepiente de eso que hizo.

Ella asintió y se puso a leer para distraerse mientras que se hacía la hora de comer para los criados. Alfonso siguió ahí lloriqueando en su cuarto, y los demás se habían puesto a comer en el comedor principal, excepto la abuela y Natalia que técnicamente era del servicio. Juan Alberto debía comentar todo lo ocurrido a Isabel y a Carla mientras comían, puesto que acababan de llegar y no se habían enterado de nada, pero él se encontraba algo nervioso y no sabía cómo sacar el tema.

—¿Dónde está Alfonso? ¿Por qué no ha venido a comer?—Preguntaba con seriedad la mujer rubia, sentada recta frente a la mesa mirando al otro adulto.

—Está encerrado en su habitación, no quiere salir porque... bueno, ha ocurrido algo bastante grave que te va a sentar muy mal...—Juan Alberto contestó un poco preocupado por la reacción de Isabel, a lo que esta al oír aquello arqueó la ceja mirándole, esperando a que siguiera hablando.—Verás, resulta que Natalia y yo hemos sorprendido a Alfonso agarrándole los pechos a la doncella de Carla con intención de... acostarse con ella.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritó repentinamente Isabel, apretando los puños contra la mesa mientras se levantaba toscamente de la silla, adoptando un gesto bastante lleno de ira.—¡¿No decías que tu hijo estaba tratando de estar más cerca de Carla?! ¡Te lo dije!

—¡Sí, y eso es lo que parecía, pero resulta que ella les estaba encubriendo!—El hombre moreno señaló a la adolescente rubia y esta miraba lo que ocurría con un pesado bloqueo mental que le impedía procesar la información que le llegaba, no era capaz de decir nada.

—¿Eso es cierto, hija?—Cuestionaba con un tono irritado la madre de la chica, y esta bufó al final.—Oh, claro, por eso querías venir conmigo al asilo, ¡para que esos dos se lo montaran mientras tanto!

—¡Isabel por Dios!

—R-realmente no, quería acompañarte por todo lo que está ocurriendo con padre...—Contestó preocupada Carla, por fin, aunque con algo de miedo.—Pero algunas otras veces sí les he encubierto, ellos se aman, yo no amo a Alfonso ni él a mi, somos buenos amigos pero ya está, y yo estoy feliz viendo que él lo es con Mari... ¿No podéis hacer el trato de otra manera?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Dos familias se unen por el matrimonio entre dos de sus integrantes! Y ya no tenemos más herederos, a no ser que te quieras casar con el hijo mayor del señor Avilés que tiene como treinta años.

—¡No me quiero casar con nadie, madre! ¿No podemos dejar eso aparcado hasta que arregléis las cosas entre padre y usted?

—Lo de él y yo está ya muy roto, cariño, no sé cómo acabará la cosa porque no me puedo divorciar de él, solo podemos separarnos, si hacemos el trato con la familia Avilés al menos las ganancias estarán repartidas entre tu padre y yo y podré tener algo con lo que vivir, si el trato no se hace y me separo de tu padre, él se negara a darme parte del dinero que gane con el marquesado, ¿lo entiendes? No tenemos otra opción.

Carla se quedó pensando algo triste, ella sabía que no era obligada por placer y que en esta ocasión ya era más necesidad de su madre. Pero aún había un rayo de esperanza y algo le pasó por la cabeza a la chica:

—Madre... si padre y usted vuelven a estar juntos, ¿promete disolver el acuerdo? Esto me destrozaría la vida y a Alfonso también porque estaremos unidos por siempre y jamás podremos casarnos con quien realmente nos guste, supongo que sabe como se siente eso, si padre y usted no vuelven a estar juntos yo prometo que convenceré a Alfonso y nos casaremos por su bien...

Isabel, conmocionada miraba a su hija, y tras un rato de silencio, suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, si vuelvo con tu padre juro que el trato de unión de las familias se disolverá.—Dijo finalmente Isabel, y luego miró a Juan Alberto, quien se había quedado estupefacto.—Lo siento, pero no me he dado cuenta del daño que le hacía a mi pobre hija, yo pensaba que ella amaba a Alfonso.

—Es muy poco considerado por tu parte hacer esto ahora cuando mi hijo ha estado mal con el trato desde el principio y aun así yo le he fallado por cumplir mi parte.—Comentó enfadado el hombre, mirando mal a Isabel.

—No he dicho que lo esté anulando, Juan Alberto, he dicho que si por algún casual vuelvo con mi marido y no me quedo en la maldita calle como una pordiosera el trato se romperá, pero es una posibilidad muy remota, así que relájese, todos estamos hasta el cuello de problemas, no solamente su hijo, ahora hay que mantener la calma y esperar a ver qué pasa.

—Muy bien, pero no voy a ser paciente, a mi también me importa la felicidad de mi hijo aunque antes no lo pareciera, y no tendría ningún problema en anular el trato, ¿sabe por qué? Porque a mi no me hace falta más dinero ni títulos ni ninguna de esas porquerías, ¡prefiero que mi hijo sea feliz!

Todo quedó en silencio otra vez, Isabel miraba a Juan Alberto de manera seria, Carla por su lado estaba quieta y sin decir nada de nada, limitándose a comer la paella que tenía en su plato.

—¿Vamos a tener la comida en paz? No quiero hablar de negocios después de haber estado trabajando entre gente loca, necesito descansar la cabeza.—Isabel perdió el interés en la conversación y se tocó las sienes con los dedos, masajeándolas levemente.

—Uf, está bien, dejemos el dichoso tema ya, no quiero que te conviertas en mi enemiga, tenemos que tener en cuenta que son adolescentes, cuanto más les prohibamos algo más lo querrán hacer.

—Tienes razón, quizá no hemos hecho las cosas del todo bien... En fin, ¿qué ha pasado al final con esos dos?

—He tenido que despedir a la chica, eso era lo que quería decir, era una tentación para Alfonso y él se ha quedado destrozado.

—¡¿Ha despedido a Mari?!—Interrumpió Carla, poniéndose mal de nuevo.—¡Ella es mi amiga y mi doncella! ¿Quién estará conmigo ahora?

—No te preocupes, pondré anuncios por toda Sevilla buscando una nueva empleada para ti, además podrás ver a Mari cuando quieras, pero fuera de este cortijo y sin Alfonso presente.

—Está bien... pero ellos no se merecen que les prohíban verse...

—Ella ha ''roto'' con mi hijo, él hizo algo indecente y un Avilés no puede ir haciendo esas cosas, ni siquiera a una doncella que se supone que es su pareja.

—Pero... ya antes habían mantenido... relaciones, bueno, el hecho en sí es motivo del despido si les ha pillado, pero, ¿por qué han roto?

—Trató de abusar de ella, oí cómo le propuso mantener relaciones y ella se negaba pero Alfonso insistía e incluso la agarró, no puedo permitir que siga haciendo eso, y mucho menos en mi casa, no sé quien le ha dado esa educación, pero desde luego yo no, y ya se acabó este tema, prefiero que lo hables tú con él después, a ver si puedes conseguir que baje a comer.

Carla solo asintió muy apenada pensando en todo eso, necesitaba explicaciones, de modo que después hablaría con Alfonso. Comieron de una vez, ya que con la discusión se olvidaron e iban a dejar enfriar su paella.  
Tras la comida comieron un poco de tarta de queso, aunque Carla prefirió llevársela a Mari Carmen, puesto a que se sentía mal por ella también.

La rubia caminó hasta el ala del servicio y fue hasta la habitación de Mari, tocando a la puerta. La morena, dentro, miró con extrañeza, y al ver que nadie entraba decidió ir hasta allí y abrirla por sí misma. Vio a Carla y la dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta de vuelta.

—Hola, me he enterado de que te han despedido...—Habló primero la joven de ojos marrones, dándole el plato con la tarta a su amiga.—Te he traído esto por si tienes hambre, yo no me lo voy a comer, tengo que mantener mi figura. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Gracias, no me apetecía nada ir a comer con los criados... y, estoy desolada,—Contestó Mari Carmen, mirando el postre que le dio y lo agarró.—solo espero encontrar pronto un nuevo trabajo, dentro de lo que cabe Juan Alberto ha sido bueno conmigo y me ha dado mucho dinero y recomendará mis servicios como doncella a sus contactos, pero Alfonso me ha tratado mal, y aunque sé que no nos hubieran dejado estar juntos tras pillarnos yo le he dejado igualmente delante de su padre.

—No sé qué decir acerca de todo esto, pero solo puedo desearte suerte y decir que estaré para lo que necesites, me dejan visitarte si no está Alfonso conmigo, aunque he de advertirte que la cosa está muy tensa con el trato entre familias, Juan Alberto y mi madre casi se pelean.

—Siento oír eso, pero lo de vuestro trato no tiene que ver conmigo, yo poco puedo hacer, y por culpa de jugar a esta tontería me han despedido de un buen trabajo cuando mis padres más lo necesitan, no quiero ver a Alfonso ni tener nada que ver con lo que esté pasando en esta casa, solo deseo irme y volver a mi vida de antes si me es posible.

—Lo entiendo, estos días todo está yendo muy extraño, pero Alfonsín es buen chico, ahora iré a hablar con él, todavía no he podido porque su padre dice que se encerró en su cuarto, él me dará su versión. No lo cortes todo de raíz, si de verdad te ha dolido lo que hizo es porque le quieres de verdad, dudo que quisiera hacerte daño.

—Carla, desde hace días me he estado engañando a mi misma, desde lo del cementerio, cuando Alfonso me dijo que me quería y que yo también le quería a él, hice un esfuerzo por pensar que era así, pero no... más bien siento alivio ahora, no terminaba de sentirme a gusto con él, tal vez algún día se enfríe la cosa y podamos ser amigos, pero solo eso, ya que todo está en nuestra contra y jamás volveremos a ser nada.

—Pero... si hacíais muy buena pareja, ¿cómo has podido fingir así?

—A ver, estaba fingiendo pero no, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero a mi quien me gustaba era Gato Negro, luego, no sé cuando, llegué a la conclusión de que eran la misma persona, y ahora estoy muy confusa, ¿tú que opinas?

Carla se quedó de piedra, en silencio y pensando, no debía decirle lo que sabía aunque eso pudiera arreglar la relación de esos dos idiotas, debía convencerla de que no lo era.

—¿Pero qué chorradas dices? Anda, cómete la tarta que el hambre te hace desvariar, obviamente no son el mismo, Gato Negro es mucho más liante que Alfonso, él está empanado y no hace las cosas bien, ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

—He llegado a esa conclusión de muchas maneras...—Mari se volvió a sentar en la cama y comenzó a comerse la tarta compulsivamente, poniéndose nerviosa.

—¡Tranquila! Vas a atragantarte, no pienses más en todo esto, solo vuelve a tu casa y olvídate de chicos idiotas, ahora solo importas tú, yo ya me encargaré de hablar con él, cuando estés lista para irte avísame y te acompañaré para que no te vayas sola, ¿eh?

Mari tragó la tarta que tenía en la boca y asintió mirando a Carla.

—Bien, luego cuando acabe te avisaré, pero no le digas nada de esto a Alfonso, ni lo de las sospechas ni lo de que en realidad no me siento cómoda con él, no quiero destrozarle a pesar de estar enfadada con él.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, que aproveche.—La rubia acarició la cara de la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras eso se despidieron y esta salió de la habitación.

María del Carmen siguió comiéndose su tarta mientras que Carla subía hacia la habitación de Alfonso, al llegar golpeó furiosamente la puerta, adoptando un gesto de enfado. Realmente se le notaba cabreada con el rubio por lo que hizo, quería una explicación.

—¡Eh, pedazo de cenutrio! ¡Abre la maldita puerta y dime qué te pasa en la cabeza, desgraciao!—Gritaba ella, dándole igual que alguien más les pudiera oír.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados dentro de la habitación y luego el cerrojo de dentro abrirse, acto seguido, el adolescente, con una cara de pena increíble y los ojos hinchados de llorar, abrió la puerta y miró a Carla molesto.

—¡Deja de chillar, histérica!—Exclamó Alfonso, agarrando de la muñeca a la muchacha, tirándola hacia dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.—¿A caso quieres que toda la casa se entere de lo que ha pasado?

—¡¿Ahora te preocupas por eso?! ¡Ya lo sabe todo el mundo!—Carla le agarró del traje y le miró fijamente.—¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Mari Carmen?!

—¡Carla, para!—Alfonso se apartó de ella cada vez más alterado.—¡Escúchame! ¡Estaba harto de esconderme! ¡Es cierto que no debí intentar obligarla y ya me siento muy mal por ello, pero pensaba que lo evitaba por miedo a ser descubierta, no porque no quisiera!

—¡Me da exactamente igual! ¡Eso no se hace, ahora tardarán bastante en encontrarme otra asistenta exuberante a la que observarle el trasero mientras trabaja y me vista, me peine y me bañe! ¡¿Es que no piensas en los demás?!

—Ah, ¿así que solo te importa eso?

—No voy a decir que sea algo que me no preocupe, porque como amiga puedo ver a Mari cuando me de la gana y tu padre ha solucionado lo que tú has provocado, pero yo no voy a poder tener otra doncella hasta a saber cuando.

—Mira, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así, de modo que déjame en paz, o mejor, cambiemos de tema de una puñetera vez y dime todo lo que sepas del manicomio de tu madre, tenemos una misión entre manos y no quiero pensar en todo esto, voy a aparcarlo de una vez y centrarme en lo otro.

—Uf, está bien, es mejor olvidar que has sido un capullo, así que ya se relajará todo el asunto si os dais tiempo.—Carla se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales que tenía el chico por ahí en su cuarto y este, refunfuñando por el insulto que ella le dijo, también se sentó en otro.—En cuanto a lo del manicomio... pues tengo varias cosas que decirte a cerca de él, he estado especialmente atenta a los sitios que mi madre me ha enseñado, pero hay zonas a las que no me han dejado entrar porque según mi madre: ''hay cosas que no debería ver'', y la mayoría del tiempo hemos estado repartiendo medicinas entre los enfermos en el gran salón.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que puedas decir para ayudarnos a Fu y a mi a entrar?

—Sí, de hecho hay varias cosas que os pueden ser bastante útiles, primero: le pregunté a mi madre si los internos se solían escapar, para ver si me decía cuántas entradas tenía el manicomio, y ella me dijo que en todas las entradas había enfermeros vigilando, también por los jardines por si alguien saltaba las vallas limítrofes, pero que siempre se suele escapar alguien. Me enseñó que se podía entrar al edificio por cinco sitios: la puerta principal, que es por donde entraría Fu, una puerta para entrar la comida a la cocina, que se usa muy poco cuando van a reponer los alimentos, una enorme a un lado que da a los jardines, la de la del comedor que lleva a otro jardín y la última, que está más oculta, lleva a la morgue, que está en otro edificio cercano más pequeño y está estrictamente cerrada desde fuera, solo se puede entrar desde los quirófanos, y ese camino de un edificio al otro está estrictamente vallado y no se ve nada, por si los enfermos ven a uno de los suyos en una camilla ir hacia allí. Segundo: He conocido a una de las internas menos agresivas, y esta me ha dicho cosas sobre ella, espero que no sean mentira, pero nos basta con su apariencia física para que el señor Fu diga que la conoce y que va a verla, tengo apuntado todo en mi libreta, y tercero: He visto algunos sitios bastante sospechosos que merece la pena ser investigados por la primera planta, la segunda solo son habitaciones de enfermeros y visitantes y unos almacenes o nosequé. Por el día parece haber una actividad normal dentro de lo que cabe, lo raro podría estar por la noche que no hay visitantes y dan los tratamientos y los castigos más severos, así que tendría que ir otra vez hoy y quedarte hasta por la noche escondido. ¿Te sirve todo esto?

—¡Sí, es perfecto, Carla! Muchas gracias, iremos hoy, el maestro Fu vendrá después a saber esto, así que le diremos que él vaya primero y entre a ver a la mujer que dices que está internada allí, yo iré después y me colaré por alguna de las entradas, y tú estarás dentro con tu madre para vigilar, guiarnos y distraer a los de dentro.

—Espera espera, ¿piensas meterme a mi en todo eso? Me puedo meter en un lío si nos pillan, ¿no puedes contar con Catarina?

—Ya dije que no, por favor, Carla, eres la única que puede entrar sin provocar sospechas.

—Bueno, lo intentaré, pero no sé si mi madre me dejaría ir de nuevo...

—Tú inténtalo, igualmente vamos a seguir con el plan como podamos, intenta que te deje ir con ella, en cuanto llegue Fu se lo diremos.

Carla asintió y luego se fue de allí para ver si Mari estaba lista. Esta ya lo estaba, y mientras Juan Alberto volvía a su despacho, Isabel leía en el salón, y Alfonso iba a comer por fin, la chica rubia y María del Carmen se marcharon con Natalia del cortijo en un carruaje hacia la casa de la chica. Ni siquiera quiso despedirse de Alfonso, quien estaba comiendo solo en el comedor y pudo verlas pasar de largo con las maletas.

Entre tanto jaleo yo estaba rodeado de quesos en la despensa, me había comido tanto que estaba sediento, algunas botellas de vino que había por ahí me llamaban y me decían: ''Tómame, Plagg, que estoy muy buena'', me tentaban tanto que acabé bebiéndome toda una botella de vino yo solo, y eso... oh, eso no fue nada pero que nada bueno... Empecé a ver cosas raras, como una especie de bicho rosado enfrente mío, flotaba y me miraba, sus ojos eran negros y parecía enfadado. Por un momento pensé que era Tikki, que me iba a regañar por beber, pero yo ni aun estando borracho iba a ver a Tikki de otro color, con los ojos negros y con una cola larga... entonces, al espabilar y mirar para fijarme más, él ya no estaba, desapareció, tal vez estaba viendo alucinaciones por todo aquello que me había metido en mi minúsculo cuerpo, sin embargo me había dado algo de miedo, así que para compensar busqué otra botella de vino, total, ese día suponía que Alfonso no saldría para nada y no me necesitaría, mal pensado...

A eso de las cinco de la tarde llegó Fu con su caballo y entró en la casa buscando a Alfonso, él ni siquiera me buscó a mi ni nada, así que fui a lo mío sin más. Por lo que sé ellos estuvieron repasando su plan, que consistía en hacer que el Maestro entrara al orfanato con la intención de visitar a una enferma que Carla conoció. Alfonso entraría por el jardín, según la rubia la gente estaba poco ahí cuando anochecía, pero debía tener mucho cuidado de que no le vieran. Yo, que por ese momento no sabía que esa misma tarde íbamos a actuar, me puse borracho perdido, seguía en la despensa, y una de esas veces alguien entró ahí, vi la luz entrar y me escondí torpemente tras una pata de jamón serrano que había allí. Puse la oreja para escuchar, y me enteré de algo jugosillo:

—Natalia está más seria que de costumbre, ahora no pasa ni lo más mínimo.—Dijo alguien que parecía ser una sirvienta.

—Es cierto, ni siquiera el señor Avilés es tan duro con nosotros,—Respondió otra mujer a la primera.—seguro que es por la marquesa de Burgos, esa señora es muy irritante, y no hace más que pedirle cosas a Natalia cuando ni siquiera le corresponde a ella hacer ciertas tareas.

—Bueno, mientras no nos toque a nosotras hacer trabajo extra me da igual, anda, coge tú el bote de tomate, que está en el estante de arriba y eres más alta que yo.

—Que vaga eres...—Oí cómo alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba y cogía algo de la parte superior de la despensa. Por lo que oí la asistenta de los Avilés también había cambiado su actitud, y dentro de lo que cabe es cierto, atender a Isabel todo el santo día puede ser agotador.—Por cierto, ¿qué hacen estas botellas de vino vacías aquí?

—Ni idea, pero será mejor sacarlas o don Avilés nos llamará la atención, luego interrogamos a los demás, seguro que alguien aprovechó para beber a escondidas, no tienen morro ni ná...

—No no, déjalas ahí que se lleve la bronca otro...

Las sirvientas tras coger lo que necesitaban se marcharon de ahí y yo me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Y tras un buen rato la despensa se volvió a abrir, yo seguía escondido por ahí.

—¿Plagg? ¿Estás aquí?—Preguntó Alfonso en voz baja, reconocí su voz, así que salí frente a él y asentí, tratando de no parecer borracho ni nada, pero me tambaleaba mientras flotaba y eso me delató, además que el chico no era tonto y vio las botellas de vino vacías.—¡¿Has estado bebiendo?!

—M-me dijiste que viniera a la despensa, ¡yo te obedecí!... ¡Hip!—Contesté como pude.

—Maldita sea... justo ahora no... ¡Tenemos que ir luego al manicomio! Isabel y Carla están a punto de irse y Fu debe entrar primero mientras nosotros nos colamos...

—P-perdóname niño, ¡soy un kwami débil!

—Anda, métete en mi bolsillo, ya pensaré algo... Dios, que desastre...—Se le notaba preocupado, así que no dije nada más y me metí en su bolsillo interior.

Él salió de la despensa y nos marchamos de allí para irnos con el Maestro, quien estaría esperándonos con el caballo. Cabalgaron hacia la ciudad para dar una vuelta, Carla e Isabel se habían ido en el carruaje hacia el asilo mental, por suerte la rubia había sido afortunada y su madre le permitió acompañarla, así que Alfonso y Fu tendrían que hacer tiempo hasta que ellas dos llegaran, de modo que fuimos a la casa del Maestro, Alfonso nunca había estado allí, era una casa bastante oriental con incienso y un montón de cosas raras chinas.  
Intentaron darme café para que se me pasase la borrachera, sin embargo no me gusta el café y fui incapaz de bebérmelo, más estando borracho, y me echaron una bronca increíble ya que debíamos actuar ya. El maestro se puso un traje normal y no su típica ropa tradicional para pasar desapercibido y Alfonso solamente esperó sin dirigirme la palabra, evitando transformarse antes de tiempo para que no le hiciera efecto el alcohol y la cosa se torciese, sin embargo ya no se podía evitar más y tuvo que transformarse porque no podía ir con su caballo hacia Las Cinco Llagas o alguien lo reconocería. Fu solamente cogió su caballo y cabalgó hacia el psiquiátrico, el otro, transformado en Gato Negro, pudo llegar hasta allí sobrio y colarse sin ser visto en el jardín. Debía tener cuidado porque estaba lleno de gente paseando, haciendo actividades, y las enfermeras y enfermeros procurando que nada raro pasase entre los internos, ya que era habitual que hubiera problemas entre los más locos. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y aún no anochecía, no pudieron esperar a que fuera de noche por el horario de visitas.

No había rastro de Isabel por ahí fuera, pero Alfonso pudo localizar a Carla esperando en una silla, ella misma le sugirió que entrara por el jardín para que pudiera distraer a los vigilantes, y él le hizo caso. Al verse ambos, la rubia se dirigió a una joven paciente y le dijo que le hiciera algo malo para armar escándalo y luego le haría un favor, esta aceptó y empezó a tirarle del vestido y a llamarla ''guarra'', ''burguesa de mierda'', cosas así de bonitas, todo pactado. No toda la gente de allí estaba loca del todo, algunos incluso mejoraron pero les obligaron a permanecer allí, así que al no poder hacer nada confiaban en Carla para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.  
Al ver que la interna comenzaba a agredir a Carla, y esta gritaba por ayuda de manera teatral, los enfermeros que custodiaban la puerta doble del jardín corrieron a socorrer a la adolescente y alejar a la otra de ella, uno de los hombres agarró a la mujer aquella y le puso los brazos tras la espalda para evitar que se moviera. Esta fingía un ataque de locura y gritaba rabiosa muchas obscenidades, oponiendo resistencia e intentando agarrar a Carla sin éxito. Al final tuvieron que agarrarla entre dos para llevarla a aislamiento mientras Carla era atendida por otro de ellos. Pidió que la acompañaran con su madre a tomar una infusión para relajarse, y un enfermero le hizo caso y se la llevó hacia dentro del edificio, como no quedaba nadie más cerca, Gato Negro corrió hacia la puerta y entró cautelosamente, mirando hacia todos lados.  
Sabía que le verían tarde o temprano, aunque fueran los internos, pero para eso se destransformaría para no llamar más la atención siempre que pudiera, además para no emborracharse por mi culpa, y como empezaba a sentirse mareado, optó por volver a su forma original escondiéndose en un cuarto de baño. Salió como si nada y entonces fue por el pasillo por el que se fue Carla y empezó a investigar por allí.

El Maestro Fu, mientras tanto, había entrado buscando a Celia Salamanca, quien era la mujer de la que le informó Carla. Le dejaron pasar sin muchas preguntas, simplemente le llevaron hasta el salón principal donde estaban casi todos los internos que no querían o no podían salir al jardín. El hombre chino buscó con la mirada a alguna mujer que coincidiera con la descripción de la chica: una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y liso. Al ser la única pelirroja del lugar, el Maestro Fu la encontró rápido y se dirigió a ella para al menos fingir que la conocía.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿es usted Celia Salamanca?—Preguntó amablemente Fu.

—¡Sí! ¿Padre? ¡Ha venido a buscarme!—Exclamó la chica, contenta, abrazándose a Fu.

—No, yo no soy tu padre, soy chino, pero soy un gran amigo de tu padre y ha pedido que venga a verte.

Ella pareció ponerse un poco triste y miró hacia otro lado, no parecía recordar el aspecto concreto de su padre, o si quiera poder distinguir quién era realmente, esa chica no estaba bien del todo, pero les serviría para investigar desde dentro.

—Pensaba que papá vendría a por mi para sacarme de este maldito lugar...—Contestó ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y pareciendo bastante afligida.

—Tranquila, seguro que en cuanto mejores alguien te sacará, pero yo te vendré a visitar varias veces, ¿y si me cuentas algo de ti y lo que haces en este sitio? Supongo que estás aquí porque tienes que recuperarte.

—...Claro, voy a contarle todo lo que sé, y espero que pueda creerme, porque solo deseo salir de este lugar y no me dejan, vamos a sentarnos por ahí y hablaré...—La pelirroja se llevó al Maestro a una mesa con dos sillas en aquel gran y oscuro salón, que se mantenía en medio de un inquietante silencio, en el que a veces estallaba un leve llanto, risas desquiciadas e incluso algún grito. Una vez estuvieron sentados bien lejos de los enfermeros y cuidadores, Celia miró fijamente a Fu, no parecía estar enferma mentalmente ni nada, su actitud cambió de un momento a otro.—¿Cómo se llama?

—Wang Fu, pero puedes llamarme solo Fu.—Respondía el Maestro habiéndose fijado en esto.

—Es curioso, pero no recuerdo que mi padre tuviera a ningún amigo chino ni de otra raza básicamente porque era un racista de mierda... Así que ya puede dejar de fingir, ¿tiene que ver con esa niña rubia que me interrogó esta mañana?

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, verás, es importante que no digas nada, pero sentimos que hay algo mal en este sitio y alguien está escondiendo algo en él, de modo que quería entrar con la excusa de conocer a alguien para visitarle, y te ha tocado a ti, así que perdónanos por meterte en esto...

—No tiene que pedir perdón, señor Fu, le ayudaré si usted me ayuda a salir, no estoy loca, estoy aquí por un error...

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—El Maestro no estaba seguro de si creerla del todo, pero escucharía lo que tuviera que decir por si le podía asegurar alguna pista por mínima que fuera, ya que estaba ahí dentro debía aprovechar.

—Me metieron en este centro porque una vez hace años me dio un ataque de pánico por unas pesadillas horribles que empecé a tener con un insecto monstruoso gigante, aquello me hacía no poder dormir del miedo que sentía, y acabé atacando a mi madre pensando que era el monstruo que trataba de matarme en mis pesadillas. Me metieron mis padres aquí por la fuerza y justo dos meses después de ingresar en el manicomio se me pasaron las pesadillas, pude descansar y empecé a recuperarme, tal vez fuera la medicación que me daban para el sueño y relajarme, sin embargo jamás me sacaron de aquí incluso viendo que estaba bien... Así que estoy desesperada y debo hacerme la loca a veces para salirme con la mía, ayúdeme y trataré de conseguir la información que haga falta.

—Muy bien, yo te ayudaré Celia, cuéntame lo que sepas sobre el lugar, ¿cuáles son los tratamientos que sigues?

—Pues una vez al día, casi siempre por las mañanas, llega una enfermera con unas pastillas y nos da a cada uno nuestra ración, hay algunos que lo toman con gusto, otros con repulsión, y otros que simplemente rehusan de tomárselas, y son obligados a tragarlas. Como dije antes esas pastillas sirven para dormirnos y relajarnos, pero a mi ya no me hacen efecto tanto, de modo que me las tomo y finjo estar atontada como el resto, no causo problemas, sigo el protocolo y no me hacen las horribles cosas que les hacen a los que se oponen...

—¿Qué cosas horribles les hacen?

—¿Me creerá si lo cuento? Muchas veces lo dije a los visitantes pero un enfermero siempre viene para desmentirlo... y de hecho ya hay algunos mirándonos, van a venir a vigilar que no diga nada, si me hago la loca me dejarán a mi aire y no creerán que soy un peligro.

—Te creeré, Celia, cuenta, y haz lo que haga falta si se acerca alguien...

—Muy bien...

Celia comenzó a hablar con Fu, y mientras tanto Carla estaba en la misma sala intentando mantener ocupados a los enfermeros para que no vigilaran al Maestro o fueran por ahí y pillaran a Alfonso. Ella no pudo ir con su madre porque le dijeron que había ido a ayudar con una operación, así que se quedó allí tomando su infusión y después iría con su amigo rubio.  
El chico de ojos azules se fue por su parte, se había adentrado en un pasillo bastante alejado que acababa en una puerta de cristal solitaria por la que nadie entraba. Suponía que estaba cerrada o algo impedía a la gente pasar allí, así que se acercó lentamente y puso su mano en el pomo, haciendo presión para comprobar si la puerta se abría, y para su sorpresa se abrió, dejando ver otro pasillo alargado mucho mas oscuro, solo alumbrado por dos lámparas de araña con sus respectivas velas, aunque muchas estaban apagadas y no se veía bien. En aquel pasillo había algunas puertas de madera oscura a cada lado, todas estaban cerradas y había unos letreros junto a cada una. El chico, con cautela, esperando que nadie le viera, se acercó a la primera puerta que vio y leyó el cartelito que había al lado de esta, ponía: Sala de ''hidroterapia'', y al acercarse no escuchó nada tras esa puerta, lo que hizo querer abrirla y ver qué escondía. Entreabrió la puerta levemente y se asomó a dentro: solo alcanzó a ver una fría sala rectangular y bastante amplia con unas seis bañeras y un ventanal enorme en la pared que se encontraba frente a él y era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Ahí no había nadie por fortuna para Alfonso, aunque ese lugar por alguna razón le inquietaba, pues vio algunas mangueras gruesas de color gris y unas lonas gruesas con cinturones que le hacían pensar que ataban a la gente con eso a las bañeras o algo así. El suelo era todo de azulejos grises pequeños y en el centro un desfiladero por el que se podía ir el agua. El adolescente pensó que se trataba simplemente de un lugar en el que aseaban a los enfermos, no le dio más vueltas y cerró la puerta para seguir investigando y no pensar en como bañaban a los más rebeldes y violentos.

Pasó a la siguiente puerta, siguió el mismo procedimiento que la anterior y trató de escuchar dentro por si había alguien, y esta vez sí que parecía oírse algo; una voz de hombre junto a unos sonidos de ahogamiento y algún que otro grito de desesperación.

—Ha recibido un duro choque traumático,—Hablaba el hombre que estaba allí dentro.—debemos pedir a Isabel que le trate enseguida, si sigue así podría morir o en todo caso herir a alguien.

—Sí, ya le dije yo que preparara el quirófano hace un buen rato,—Contestó una mujer esta vez con una voz bastante serena y sin parecer nada nerviosa ni apurada por el estado de ese paciente.—vine para decirte que prepares la camilla con ruedas y arneses y le lleves atado con ella, Gerardo está descontrolado y no se comporta normal desde hace días, hay que hacerle una lobotomía.

—Entendido...—Se oyeron algunos pasos y ruidos, y Alfonso interpretó que estaban intentando poner al hombre afectado en una camilla de ruedas, así que antes de que pudiera salir nadie el chico intentó alejarse de allí y miró hacia las demás puertas para ver dónde se podría meter.

Lo lógico era meterse en la primera que miró, pero antes de decidirse por esa vio una sombra y oyó unos paso justo al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba, donde este se dividía en otros dos a ambos lados y no había ninguna puerta. Se aproximaba alguien lentamente por allí, y el muchacho, tenso y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, entró corriendo por una puerta aleatoria que casualmente estaba un poco abierta antes de que aquella persona le viera.

Estaba acelerado y su corazón latía muy rápido por la complicada situación en la que se metió, aunque cuando respiró hondo y se relajó se fijó en dónde se había metido: estaba en una capilla, alumbrada con muchas velas y tenía un ambiente bastante acogedor, pero tétrico y lúgubre a la vez. Sobre el pequeño altar que había, se podía ver un enorme crucifijo con Jesucristo colgado allí. También había unas pocas filas de bancos y un confesionario a un lado, aunque no había nadie allí salvo un cura de cabello negro y a media melena que vestía un largo hábito negro y un sombrero también de este color, redondeado. Este, que estaba junto al altar, al parecer rezando, se giró hacia el chico y le miró en silencio, ya que oyó el portazo que dio al entrar.

—Buenas tardes joven, ¿te has perdido?—Preguntó amablemente el cura, acercándose lentamente a Alfonso. Este en un principio se había asustado, pero al ver que aquel señor no parecía enfadado ni tenía una cara que le diera mala espina se relajó, además no parecía ser uno de estos curas mayores con pintas de pedófilo, este era joven, de no más de cuarenta años.

—N-no, señor, bueno, c-creo que sí...—Tartamudeaba el rubio sin saber exactamente cómo contestar.—Vine a visitar a mi tía y... creo que me he ido por el pasillo equivocado, este sitio es tan grande...

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedo llevarte de nuevo al salón principal.

—¡Ah, muchas gracias padre! Pero no hace falta, volveré por donde he venido, no me gustaría molestarle...

—Chico, mi deber es servir a todos los hijos de Dios, no sería una molestia echarte una mano.—Aquel hombre sonreía y se mantenía agradable con Alfonso, aunque este debía seguir investigando y no podía volver atrás o le pillarían.

—De verdad, no es necesario, pero muchas gracias por ofrecerse a ayudarme, ¡n-nos vemos!—Alfonso se fue corriendo de allí volviendo a cerrar la puerta para evitar que aquel hombre le siguiera o algo, que por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones le fastidiaría todo el plan, y prefería ser un estúpido a fastidiarlo todo por ello.

Al salir de vuelta al pasillo de antes vio cómo se llevaban en una camilla al hombre de antes al que parecía haberle dado un ataque de algo, y como se dirigía hacia los quirófanos Alfonso les siguió para ver qué era lo que hacía Isabel que no podían hacer otras personas de allí.

Tras girar en varios pasillos vacíos con algún que otro paciente ido que no se enteraba de nada, el chico vio cómo los enfermeros con la camilla se metían en un elevador y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, descendiendo hacia la planta del sótano. Alfonso vio que había unas escaleras por las que podría bajar, de modo que se acercó a ellas, sin embargo allí había un hombre bastante fuerte vestido como un empleado de reparaciones, y al ver al chico se acerco a él rápidamente y le miro amenazante.

—No puedes estar aquí y mucho menos bajar a los quirófanos, solo el personal autorizado puede estar por estos lugares.—Replicaba aquel hombre de piel oscura y cabello rizado y negro, corto.

—Perdone, pero Isabel Burgos es mi... suegra, Carla, su hija está por aquí y la estaba buscando, la marquesa nos dio permiso para estar aquí.

—¿Y quieres que me crea eso? ¡Vete ahora mismo o tendré que despacharte!

Alfonso sin remedio tuvo que irse, intentaría bajar cuando Carla estuviese cerca y así al menos tener alguna excusa, o al menos intentarlo cuando aquel hombre estuviese distraído mientras estaba transformado en Gato Negro. Se marchó por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los enfermos, las cuales había ignorado por completo al estar siguiendo a esa camilla con los enfermeros. Las paredes del pasillo estaban pintadas con... a saber qué materiales, pero ese color marrón, rojo y negro y el olor asqueroso que había por ahí daban algunas pistas de lo que se podía tratar, por no hablar de la de porquería que tenía el suelo. Algunos garabatos eran dibujos de monigotes a palitos, pero dibujados de una manera muy siniestra, y otros eran mensajes o palabras que la gente escribía como podía como único entretenimiento o ''salvación'' según ellos. Ponían cosas cómo: ''No quiero morir'', ''El hedor a muerte y podredumbre nos persigue'', ''Cayetana meretriz'', y también simplemente habían marcas de manos y manchas, como si alguien hubiese dado manotazos a la pared con las manos manchadas de sangre, heces o pintura, Alfonso no quería saber de qué se trataba eso, pero no se paró a mirar con detalle la cantidad de cosas escritas o dibujadas sobre esas paredes que solían ser blancas o de un beige muy claro. Al no ser hora de dormir o simplemente de volver a las habitaciones, nadie quería pisar por allí, por eso los internos se mantenían fuera de esos pasillos y se quedaban en el gran salón de actividades principal o en el jardín a tomar el aire. Esto relajó a Alfonso, porque poca gente se cruzaba con él y ya nadie le decía nada, solo le quedaba ir con Carla y pedirle que fuera con él hasta los quirófanos, hasta entonces no podía moverse a sus anchas por el manicomio, y estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche ahí recorriendo todo el lugar si hacía falta con tal de descubrir si Isabel escondía algo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **[Si se os hace compleja la trama y todo eso, tranquilos, que como en todas las historias habrá soluciones. Esta historia es LARGA y aún le quedan dos temporadas más, porque esta es solo la primera, y la mayoría de los cabos sueltos que queden se irán solucionando a medida que avance la historia, de modo que no os preocupéis, solo disfrutad de la lectura, así como en la serie de Ladybug debe haber más personajes que en el futuro sean relevantes y cosas que ahora no tengan sentido para irse desvelando poco a poco, así que tened paciencia, que aún queda mucha historia, solo espero no hacerla demasiado aburrida, que a veces me paso escribiendo cosas irrelevantes y se alargan los capítulos más de lo debido, tengo que pedir perdón por eso xD**  
 **¡En fin, gracias por vuestra opinión y todos los comentarios! Nos leemos~]**


	27. Bisturí ensangrentado

**En la habitación de Marinette:**

La chica de las coletas se encontraba otro día más echada en su cama a la espera de su kwami, quien le seguía contando la historia de su antecesora. Sentía que el final se acababa y estaba emocionada por saber qué ocurriría con todo aquello.

—Bueno Tikki, estoy más que lista para continuar con la historia, ¿le queda mucho?—Preguntaba la adolescente curiosa.

—A la primera parte no,—Contestaba la kwami sonriente.—María del Carmen y Alfonso pasaron por muchas cosas malas, y pronto llegará el final, pero no de esta historia, si no de una parte de ella.

—Madre mía, es interminable, pero bueno, al menos es entretenida, me hace pensar que lo que paso yo con Chat Noir es bastante menos peligroso que lo que pasaron ellos.

—Probablemente parezca más grave por el contexto, pero no subestimes a Hawk Moth, una vez incluso casi quema a Chloé viva y numerosas veces tanto vosotros como otros ciudadanos habéis estado al borde de la muerte, por ridículos que parezcan sus métodos a veces.

—Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, no pienso bajar la guardia jamás.

—¡Bien dicho Marinette! Bueno, vamos a empezar...

 **Narra Tikki:**

María del Carmen se había ido a su casa bastante mal, pero por lo menos llevaba un dinero que ayudaría a sus padres mucho. Por el momento ya no tenía trabajo, pero, según le dijo Juan Alberto, le llegaría una carta de alguien que la contrataría. Le había contado a sus padres que la despidieron por romper algo, no pudo decirles la verdad, sus padres eran muy conservadores y probablemente les sentaría muy mal que su pequeña y adorada niña mantuviera relaciones sexuales, aunque por otra parte podía sentarles bien que hubiera ''pescado a un niño rico'', aunque fuera en esas condiciones.

Nada más colocar sus cosas de nuevo en casa y hablar con sus padres sobre lo sucedido mientras ella no estaba, Mari fue hasta casa de Alba y la llamó para hablar con ella, lo que más necesitaba era sincerarse con su amiga, así que entraron al hogar de la marroquí, ya que sus padres estaban en la tienda, y allí la morena le explicó todo a la de cabello marrón.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo he sido capaz de rehabilitar a una noble irritable y estúpida y tú has hecho lo contrario con otro noble bueno y amable?—Preguntaba irónicamente Alba, para quitarle hierro al asunto.—Qué fuerte...

—¡No me tomes el pelo! Yo no hice nada, fue Alfonso solito el que me puso en esa situación.—Vociferó molesta la joven de ojos verdes.

—¿Te das cuenta de que probablemente hayáis tenido sexo dos veces con distintas formas? Una como civiles y otra como héroes.

—Y vuelta la burra al trigo, además no tiene que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo ahora... yo también sospecho que Alfonso es Gato Negro, pero no tenemos pruebas, y... no sé, ya me he desahogado, no quiero tener que volver a recordar lo que me hizo... lo que yo hice con él y con Gato, supongo que no era el chico adecuado para mi...

—Qué confuso es todo... Y pensar que Tikki lo sabe todo y no te lo dice...

—¡O-oye! Ya bastante que le permití decírtelo a ti,—Intervine yo, algo enojada, que estaba flotando por alrededor de ellas.—y aún así hay un riesgo terrible ya, no os dais cuenta, pero lo de las identidades es algo muy importante.

—Ya lo sabemos Tikki, pero también hay cosas que se solucionarían si conociéramos nuestras identidades, tal vez si voy a la torre del Oro y le veo puedo convencer a Gato de que nos las digamos.

—¿No me estás escuchando? No puedo decirte exactamente de lo que se trata, pero ahora mismo eso es muy peligroso, y Gato Negro ya está bastante en peligro como para que ahora te unas tú al lío que se trae con el Maestro.

—¿Maestro? ¿De qué estáis hablando?—Alba estaba muy confusa, pero Mari Carmen también porque jamás escuchó de él.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, ¿qué maestro, Tikki?

—El Maestro Fu, el guardián de los miraculous, quien os dio vuestros poderes. Tuvo que ayudar a Gato Negro en varias ocasiones que tú no estabas, y además ambos tienen la sospecha de quién es la Flamenca, pero no pueden decírtelo aún, no quieren ponerte al descubierto, por eso te dijo que confiaras en él y en sus planes.

—Oh Dios, ¿y sabes qué van a hacer?

—Sí, pero no te lo puedo decir, sé cómo eres y tal vez intervengas, debo protegerte, para empezar ni siquiera debí contarte todo eso.

—No haré nada, no te preocupes Tikki, solo esperaré a tener noticias de Gato, confío en él pero a la vez no, si es Alfonso tengo mis motivos para dudar.

—Relájate, no lo sabes, tal vez te das una sorpresa.

Se hizo silencio de repente, hasta que Alba, que había estado mucho rato callada, nos miró y tosió.

—Bueno, si quieres que investigue eso por ti solo tienes que decírmelo, ¡Alba la periodista se pondrá en acción!

—¡No! Tú estate quietecita y no hagas nada raro, yo soy la heroína aquí y no puedo permitir que te pase algo por mi culpa, y tampoco que me descubran.

—Entendido...

El resto de la tarde intentaron relajarse y pasear para olvidarse de todo lo malo que había sucedido para volver a la normalidad. Yo mientras presentía lo peor, sabía que tanto Alfonso como Plagg habrían ido al manicomio a ver si descubrían algo extraño, Fu estaba con ellos y ayudaría, pero aún así estaba preocupada por ellos y no podía decir nada a Mari, solo si realmente estaban en un problema. Percibía que Plagg no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, o sea, estaba borracho, y eso empeoraba mucho todo, seguramente el pobre chico estaría súper nervioso al saber que si se transformaba podría sufrir los efectos como su kwami y no podría moverse bien como Gato Negro.

Y hablando de él, el chico rubio seguía en el manicomio, eran las siete de la tarde y aún quedaban unas horas para que anocheciera, ya que era verano y el sol tardaba más en irse allí. Alfonso se había ido al pabellón principal a buscar a Carla y a Fu para comunicarles lo que vio y ver si le podían ayudar. La muchacha al verle fue con él y ambos con el Maestro, quien seguía charlando con Celia en una mesa alejada. La interna le contaba todo tipo de barbaridades que les hacían a los que no se comportaban correctamente, incluso a los recién llegados para darles ''un toque de atención''. La cara del Maestro se veía horrorizada y preocupada, Alfonso y Carla les miraban y decidieron preguntar qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha descubierto algo?—Interrogaba Alfonso a Fu.

—Sí, que este sitio es la decadencia humana en estado puro,—Contestaba este, levantándose de la silla repentinamente.—La higiene es escasa, el control es muy estricto y drogan de más a los internos, además de darles castigos inhumanos...

—Me lo imaginaba, he pasado por los pasillos de las habitaciones de los enfermos y están llenas de pintadas, esos sitios huelen fatal, es insoportable el hedor, he visto muchas cosas desagradables por el suelo e incluso sangre... Deberíamos avisar a la Guardia Civil.

—No lo intentes, chico, por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos, esta gente tiene comprada a la Guardia Civil porque los enfermos fuera del manicomio causan más problemas que dentro.—Informaba la mujer pelirroja.—Lo que no saben o ignoran es que cuando se curan o les internan por error no les dejan salir, jamás. Solo salen por la puerta de la morgue.

—Esto me está dando mucho miedo, ¿no puedo irme a casa?—Decía Carla, un poco encogida agarrándose las manos entre sí.

—Lo siento Carla, pero te necesitamos,—Volvió a hablar Alfonso, inquieto por lo que acababa de escuchar.—no me han dejado pasar a los quirófanos y tu madre ahora va a operar a alguien, quiero saber qué pasa en esa operación y no me dejarán pasar sin alguien de confianza.

—¿Y por qué no te cuelas como...?—Tanto el Maestro como el chico de ojos azules miraron mal a la chica rubia ya que iba a decir que se colase como Gato Negro, pero estaba Celia delante, y la adolescente se dio cuenta al mirarla confusa, ella no entendía qué pasaba.—Bueno, da igual, te acompañaré, no me pasará nada porque soy la hija de la marquesa así que supongo que no debo tener miedo... Lo que realmente me asusta es lo que mis ojos puedan presenciar...

—Vamos, no pasará nada, yo iré mirando las cosas primero.

—Buena suerte chicos, yo estaré por aquí distrayendo a los guardias,—Comentó el Maestro Fu, mirando alrededor suya.—nos están mirando demasiado y creo que sospechan algo, será mejor que os deis prisa antes de que os echen...

Los rubios asintieron y se marcharon de allí rápidamente por la misma puerta por la que entró antes Alfonso, recorriendo el mismo camino. En un momento llegaron hasta las escaleras y el ascensor donde se encontraba el hombre fuerte aquel que cuidaba que nadie bajara, pero antes de descubrirse ante él, los adolescentes quedaron ocultos tras una esquina y pensaron en qué hacer.  
Carla fue la que salió y se acercó a aquel hombre, mirándole fijamente.

—¡Oye, trabajador!—Exclamó ella con voz irritante, y este la miró molesto.

—¿Qué quieres niña?—Cuestionó aquel hombre.

—¡Para ti señorita Burgos! ¡Soy la hija de Isabel y exijo saber si por aquí ha pasado un muchacho rubio queriendo bajar!

—Perdone, señorita...—Contestaba con resignación al reconocerla.—la verdad es que antes un chiquillo quiso pasar por aquí y dijo que era su prometido.

—¡Exacto, lo es! ¡Mi Alfonsín trataba de darle su abanico de plumas a mi madre que se pone muy nerviosa con las operaciones y yo soy demasiado aprensiva como para bajar ahí! ¡Si le vuelve a ver déjale pasar!

—¿Y no puede bajar un enfermero? Aquí no pueden bajar las personas del exterior, sintiéndolo mucho, además me suena a mentira, con todos mis respetos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Sucio obrero de tres al cuarto! ¡¿Me estás llamando mentirosa a mi?! ¡Por Dios, que voy a ser marquesa! Qué deshonra, verás cuando se lo cuente a mi padre, hará que te despidan de inmediato y te deporten.

—¡No! S-si solo es una chorrada, si veo a ese chico le dejaré pasar, lo juro...

—Así me gusta, un trabajador obediente.—Carla le dio la espalda al hombre, que se había quedado bastante extrañado pero preocupado por su trabajo y algo rabioso por tener que obedecer a una niña malcriada.—Venga, hasta luego eh, voy a buscar a mi despistado Alfonsín...

—Adiós...

Entonces ella volvió por el pasillo por el que vino y al girar la esquina vio a Alfonso, quien había estado escuchando los gritos y supo que funcionó.

—Bien, ya puedes pasar, de nada, por cierto.—Le comunicaba con aires de superioridad la chica rubia a su amigo.

—Genial, pero hay un pequeño problemilla,—Respondía dudoso el muchacho.—¿de dónde sacamos un abanico de plumas?

—No creo que te lo pida, si no te deja pasar está despedido.

—Ya, pero igualmente no me gustaría que me mirase mal y no quiero arriesgarme a que me pillen haciendo algo tan delicado, y paso de intentar bajar por la morgue ahora que se está haciendo de noche...

—Vale, muy bien, en ese caso yo tengo un abanico parecido al de mi madre en mi bolso, pero me lo he dejado en la recepción.

—¡No tenemos tiempo, Carla! Ve a por él deprisa antes de que alguien nos pille.

Como estaban alzando la voz, el hombre de las escaleras escuchó algo, ya que estaba relativamente cerca, y empezó a caminar hacia allí.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Esta zona es solo para personal del psiquiátrico!—Vociferaba agresivamente el hombre, y como los chicos se pusieron muy nerviosos se miraron entre sí, si iban hacia atrás les pillaría más fácilmente y avisaría a más enfermeros para pillarlos y no dejarles pasar, solo tenían una oportunidad, de modo que rápidamente Alfonso se transformó en Gato Negro y cogió su bastón, extendiéndolo hasta el techo y quedándose agarrado de una lámpara. El techo por suerte era bastante alto, y el joven de ojos azules solo esperaba con un gran nerviosismo que aquel trabajador no mirara hacia arriba y se diera cuenta. Al final este llegó hasta el recodo del pasillo y vio a Carla, muy nerviosa y roja de la vergüenza.—¿Qué hace todavía aquí?

—Me pareció ver un... bicho y... pues le hablé, ya sabe...—Ella miraba de reojo hacia arriba, con su corazón latiendo a mil por la adrenalina que le producía esa situación, Alfonso estaba del mismo modo que su prometida, pero mucho peor, encogido y aferrado a la lámpara, la cual se tambaleaba peligrosamente, y si no se movía pronto, con todo su peso se empezaría a romper y caería.—¡C-cosas de adolescentes! Somos raros... ¡Vaya a hacer su trabajo, gandul!

—¿Qué miras tanto...?—Él iba a mirar hacia arriba, pero al hacerlo, Carla también lo hizo asustada y ambos vieron que no había nada, solo la lámpara se estaba moviendo, Alfonso se había ido de allí hacia el otro lado aprovechando la distracción y con su bastón pudo ir hasta las escaleras e ir bajando cuidadosamente por si se topaba con alguien.

—¡Estaba ahí! Creo que era un murciélago... bueno, yo mejor me voy a buscar a Alfonso...—La rubia se fue corriendo por el pasillo, no quiso bajar por las escaleras, así que volvió al pabellón principal, ya que suponía que Alfonso logró bajar las escaleras.

Gato Negro bajó, se había salvado de la pillada, puesto a que ser pillado por alguien que trabajaba allí suponía que más gente le persiguiera y si veía algo de allí dentro le internaban sin decir nada, y eso no lo sabían del todo, pero lo sospechaban, de modo que no se dejaron pillar para facilitar las cosas.  
Por allí ya no se oía nada, las escaleras eran blancas, de mármol, aunque parecía haber alguna que otra mancha de sangre reseca, cosa extraña debido a que los pacientes se trasladaban en camilla por el ascensor, sin embargo ahí estaban esas manchas. Él no quiso darle mucha importancia, así que siguió bajando y finalmente llegó a la planta subterránea, allí había un pasillo amplio y oscuro con el suelo de baldosas blancas con algunas manchas de mugre y sangre. En un lateral había dos puertas dobles bastante separadas la una de la otra, sobre las que había una placa que las identificaba como: ''quirófano I'' y ''quirófano II'', y en el otro lateral del pasillo estaba el ascensor junto a las escaleras y a su lado había solo una puerta vieja de madera sobre la que ponía: ''Sala de descanso'', así que supuso el adolescente que se trataba de una sala sin más. Abrió esa puerta levemente y miró por la pequeña apertura que dejó; no vio a nadie, era una sala con una mesa, varias sillas, algunas cafeteras y teteras junto a vasos, tazas, platos y algunos dulces por ahí, efectivamente era solo una sala para descansar y comer algo. Alfonso cerró la puerta de vuelta y esta vez fue al primer quirófano para mirar tras una de las vidrieras translúcidas que tenían las puertas de este, y solo podía ver siluetas difuminadas de varias personas vestidas de blanco alrededor de lo que parecía ser una camilla y alguien que se movía mucho y se oía cómo gritaba, aunque poco a poco dejaba de hacerlo porque le estaban sedando.

—Por fin se ha callado, estaba a punto de atravesarle el cráneo incluso sin la anestesia...—Habló alguien, quien parecía ser Isabel.

—Relájese, señora de Burgos, son locos, pero usted podría curarles con sus conocimientos de medicina moderna.—Hablaba una enfermera, quien parecía estar llevando un carrito que dejó junto a la otra silueta que por el contexto, Alfonso asumió que era Isabel.—Sé que usted no quiere matarlos porque ama su trabajo.

—Sí, pero hay veces que me sacan de quicio y estas cirugías son muy complejas, hay una gran posibilidad de que no sobreviva.

—Oh, si eso ocurre dame lo que sobre a mi... Jejejeje...—Dijo esta vez una voz casposa e impaciente de hombre, que Alfonso no reconocía y no veía desde su ángulo de visión.

—¡Tú cállate, no deberías estar en quirófano! Morboso asqueroso, ¡vete de aquí!—Chilló Isabel girándose hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba.

—¡Vale vale! Pero si hay noticias... de lo que sea, dígamelo, ¡estaré en la morgue!—Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados hacia la puerta y Gato Negro se metió en la sala de descanso de enfrente para no ser visto.

Oyó cómo las puertas del quirófano se abrían de un golpe violento otra vez, y luego Isabel volvió a gritar:

—¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR LOS CUERPOS O TE CORTO LAS MANOS Y LO QUE NO SON LAS MANOS!

Alfonso pensó en que ella estaba siendo muy agresiva, a veces la vio así, pero esta vez su voz le resultaba muy familiar a la de La Flamenca, y para él no había duda: era ella.

Cuando parecía no haber nadie en el pasillo y todo quedó tranquilo, el rubio de ojos azules salió de la sala de descanso y volvió a asomarse por la cristalera del quirófano.

—Bueno, ya que ese pesado se ha ido vamos a empezar de una vez... Ya me he estresado.—Comentaba irritada la marquesa.—Seguro que me vuelve a salir mal.

—Venga, sea positiva, logró salvarlo milagrosamente en su momento,—Le respondía la otra enfermera que le ayudaba, refiriéndose al que se acababa de marchar.—porque haya fallado unas cuantas veces en algo tan complicado no quiere decir que siempre vaya a suceder. Además en la condición de las personas que llegan a este extremo no pueden mejorar, cualquiera de las dos opciones, o bien morir o bien salir como nuevo, son mucho mejores que sufrir con enfermedades o maldiciones tan intensas, les hará un favor igualmente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, veamos cómo sale esto.—Hizo una pausa cogiendo algún instrumento y y luego pareció mirar hacia las otras personas que había en la sala y se mantenían en completo silencio.—Vosotros, a vuestros puestos, venga, tú controla la anestesia y tú sujétale la cabeza, hay que afeitarla. Tú, ve dándome los utensilios que te pida.

—¡Sí señora!—Exclamaron todos a la vez y empezaron a operar al hombre aquel.

Gato Negro miraba la escena, aunque no lo podía ver con claridad por la opacidad del cristal, así que debía echarle imaginación a lo que sucedía. Algo se le venía a la mente al escuchar aquella conversación, y era que a Isabel se le morían algunos pacientes en las operaciones, y aquello a La Flamenca le venía de perlas por lo mismo que le dijo Fu en su momento: casi nadie reclamaba un cuerpo en el manicomio, los cadáveres no tenían familia que les echara en falta por estar locos y era fácil robar cuerpos sin que el personal o las familias se diesen cuenta. Tras pensar en todo eso descubrió que para ella sería mucho más fácil tener acceso al quirófano y matar ella misma a la gente sin levantar sospechas por ser la cirujana, ahí todo le cuadraba al joven Alfonso Avilés, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Tras un buen rato de esperar, viendo como buenamente podía aquella escena, Alfonso vio cómo esa gente empezaba a moverse algo bruscamente, pensó que algo malo pasaba, y en efecto:

—¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! Creo que no debió cortarle ahí...—Exclamaba la enfermera acompañante de Isabel.

—¡Yo soy la cirujana aquí! Era eso o dejarle igual de loco que antes, lo puedo arreglar...—La marquesa se movía rápidamente haciendo cosas que Gato Negro no podía ver desde su posición, y eso empezaba a ponerle ansioso al chico. Por otro lado volvía a sentirse mareado y quiso destransformarse para no acabar borracho, pero oyó la puerta de la morgue abrirse y tuvo que marcharse corriendo a la sala de descanso otra vez para esconderse.

No supo que pasó a partir de ahí, pero prefirió quedarse resguardado en esa sala, intentando relajarse, no podía perder tiempo y debía pensar en qué podía hacer para descubrir lo que fuera que estaba pasando, y averiguar si definitivamente la Flamenca era Isabel.  
Entre sus pensamientos y dudas, alguien abrió la puerta de la sala, y afortunadamente Alfonso tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para colocarse tras esta al abrirse para que quien fuera que hubiera entrado no le viera.

—¡Hasta aquí me llega el olor a sangre y no puedo probarla!—Exclamaba irritado un hombre, el mismo que habló rato antes dentro del quirófano y fue expulsado de este por Isabel.—A ver cuando acaba la jefa de hacer la carnicería, espero que sea buena conmigo y me obsequie con algo que merezca la pena por tanta espera...

Parecía que hablaba solo porque no se oía a nadie más con él en la sala, y tampoco parecía estar hablando por hablar, aunque si se le notaba algo desquiciado por su manera de entonar la voz, algunas veces era demasiado aguda.

Se oyó la puerta doble del quirófano abrirse y al escuchar eso, el tipo que entró en la sala de descanso dio un jadeo de sorpresa, yéndose corriendo bruscamente.

—Venga, no se ponga triste señora de Burgos,—Decía un hombre seriamente, al que Alfonso reconoció la voz: era el cura de antes.—el cerebro es una zona muy delicada y todo puede fallar en un momento, pero al menos pude darle la extremaunción a este hombre antes de que falleciera y ahora Dios lo estará recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

—No trate de consolarme padre,—Respondía Isabel con la voz quebrada, se la escuchaba afectada por haber perdido a su paciente, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Alfonso.—llevo unos días muy malos y por mucho que lo intente usted u otra persona solo el tiempo podrá cerrar mis heridas. Aun así agradezco su empeño.

—Tiene mucho potencial, conseguirá lo que quiere, no se rinda, usted tiene una gran ayuda ahora mismo, no la desperdicie...—El cura, quien parecía hablar de manera críptica y algo más apagada que antes, se alejó sin esperar respuesta yéndose por el pasillo. Gato no podía ver nada, pero intuía que se marchó y que Isabel estaría sola en el pasillo, o al menos con el otro hombre raro mirándola.

—¡Uy, el religioso se está poniendo serio!—Intervino el hombre de voz casposa y repelente mientras se reía un poco de manera ansiosa, pero frenó tras unos segundos.—Eh... ¿Está bien, jefa?

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! He perdido otro paciente. Él se está poniendo serio porque es aprensivo con los cadáveres y cada vez tiene que lidiar con más desde que está aquí... y parece que a mi también me afecta porque tengo muchas ganas de vomitar... será mejor que vaya al lavabo, se van a llevar el cuerpo al depósito de cadáveres, así que ve hacia allí y en un momento estoy. Los demás vigilarán que no toques nada, por tu bien espero que no lo hagas.

—Joo, está bien, ¿pero cuándo tendré mi recompensa?

—¡Cuando hagas algo productivo y dejes de estar por aquí escondido como una alimaña!—Se oyeron unos tacones por el suelo, lo que daba a entender que ahora fue Isabel la que se marchó corriendo.

El otro tipo suspiró triste y también se fue por el pasillo hacia el otro lado. Alfonso salió de su escondite habiendo escuchado todo aquello. Según lo que oyó, todo se estaba contradiciendo, pues Isabel admitía sentirse mal al ver una persona muerta y evidentemente La Flamenca no, aunque por otro lado si ella trabajaba allí precisamente de eso sabía cuales eran los riesgos, ¿entonces por qué lo hacía? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con ella ese hombre obsesionado con los cadáveres? Además, decía querer una recompensa que probablemente fuera carne humana, ¿Isabel le prometió algo así o ambos se referían a cosas distintas? Alfonso no entendía nada a esas alturas, solo podía espiarles, pero su condición empeoraba y le costaba cada vez más captar las cosas, de nuevo se emborrachaba por culpa de Plagg, y si se destransformaba cabía la posibilidad de que alguna de las personas que estaba con Isabel le pillaran y le echaran, siendo Gato Negro al menos podía usar sus poderes para hacer algo... eso si la borrachera se lo permitía.

Se le ocurrió esperar a que la gente se marchara de la morgue para entrar él y esconderse por si podía pillar de imprevisto a la Flamenca. Se escuchaba a la gente ir con una camilla desde el quirófano hasta el final del pasillo, murmuraban algunas cosas sobre el estropicio que dejaron y que después se limpiaría, entonces Gato Negro salió de la salita de descanso para meterse en el quirófano uno y ver lo que había mientras esperaba, su morbo estando borracho le podía, y eso era bastante imprudente.  
Pudo observar que todo el suelo estaba salpicado con sangre y había marcas de ruedas por este de haber trasladado la camilla. Las herramientas estaban en su carrito metálico también llenas de sangre y trozos de carne. El rubio trató de no mirarlo mucho, aunque se dio cuenta de que también había un montón de pelo marrón cortado en una esquina del carro, supuso que era el que le quitaron al paciente de la cabeza para poder abrírsela. Aquello no era una lobotomía como tal, ya que estas aparecieron en el siglo veinte, pero en esa época simplemente les abrían la cabeza a los pacientes más desequilibrados y les quitaban un buen pedazo de cerebro para dejarles tranquilos o que no duraran mucho si es que no morían en el quirófano como este señor o de una infección, supongo que sabrás que la higiene no era ni mucho menos lo mismo que ahora en esa época y menos en esos sitios tan horribles.

Quería seguir mirando la sala, pero no había mucho más que ver y las personas que habían ido a la morgue ahora volvían y se las oía caminar por el pasillo en silencio, sin hablarse unos a otros. Alfonso se escondió en un armario de batas de médico que había en el quirófano mientras tanto y por las rendijas de este miró al exterior: nadie entró allí a limpiar por el momento, así que el chico salió y corrió hacia fuera de la sala de operaciones hasta la puerta por la que se iba al depósito de cadáveres.

La puerta aquella era metálica y verde desgastado, con desconchones y óxido, y tras ella había un lugar aún más lúgubre que era un reducido descansillo de suelo marrón conglomerado y paredes blancas y lisas, pero enmohecidas de la humedad, allí era más fuerte. En este pequeño sitio había un ascensor y junto a él unas estrechas escaleras de piedra bastante simples y desgastadas. Tuvo que subir por las escaleras ya que alguien estaba bajando por el ascensor, solo esperaba que nadie le encontrase por allí, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era caerse con el mareo y abrirse la cabeza contra los escalones.

Se apresuró hasta la parte superior y allí vio otro descansillo igual al de la planta baja pero más luminoso y ya no había más escaleras, solo una pequeña ventana a un lateral por la que entraba la luz. El rubio se acordó de haber visto ese sitio desde fuera, era un edificio más pequeño a parte del principal en el que se encontraba la morque, y tras mirar al ascensor y ver que ya no se movía ni nadie subía o bajaba, el chico caminó con cautela hasta la puerta de hierro, que era igual a la de abajo y tenía frente a él. En dicha puerta había un letrero en el que se podía leer: ''Morgue'', y debajo de esto, con una letra mas pequeña: ''solo personal autorizado''. Se puso junto a la puerta para comprobar si podía oír algo, pero nada, solo había silencio y un olor bastante desagradable salía de ahí, ya que la sala estaba entreabierta para suerte de Gato, digamos que para haber tanta seguridad no se aseguraban de cerrar bien las puertas... Así que el adolescente, cada vez más atontado y aterrorizado miró y solo vio los rastros de sangre de la camilla de ruedas por el suelo, lentamente fue levantando la cabeza y no vio nada más que al hombre aquel, muerto sobre la camilla, con la cabeza totalmente abierta y el cerebro sobresalir del cráneo, aún chorreando sangre, pero nadie estaba custodiando el cuerpo, así que entró sin más y miró a su alrededor por si había algún sitio donde esconderse o por el que escapar: había ventanales translúcidos como los de las puertas de los quirófanos, luego otra puerta igual a la usó para entrar allí pero para salir al jardín, así que se sintió un poco más seguro, con la vulnerabilidad del alcohol se olvidó de que podía intentar luchar como siempre con sus poderes, pero ese sitio le anulaba un poco y no sabía qué podría hacer en ese estado contra la Flamenca en aquel lugar, y encima solo, sin Catarina ni el Maestro.

Nuevamente Alfonso miró a su alrededor para fijarse detenidamente en lo que tenía a la vista, y a parte de la ensangrentada camilla y lecho de muerte de aquel sujeto que Isabel intentó curar, no había más que encimeras metálicas, cajones bajo ellas, unas pilas con grifos, herramientas de autopsias y una misteriosa puerta que no parecía de salida, pues era más ancha que las dos de metal pintadas de verde que había visto, y esta estaba en un lateral, también estaba hecha de cristal translúcido y el marco de hierro plateado, se veía oscuro ahí dentro. Se iba a acercar a mirar, pero sospechaba que era la sala donde se guardaban los cuerpos, así que lo evitó y miró en las mesas y encimeras por si encontraba algo que pudiera relacionar a Isabel con la Flamenca.

Abrió los armaritos que había bajo estas y solo había botellas con líquidos extraños y algún que otro paño y cosas para limpiar, muchos otros estaban vacíos y eran lo suficientemente espaciosos como para que el cupiera en el caso de que alguien llegara para oírles hablar, era importante recolectar información de esa gente. Y dicho y hecho: el muchacho de cabello dorado escuchó a alguien subir y tuvo que meterse rápidamente y cerrar para que nadie le viera, aunque iba tan borracho que se pilló la cola del traje entre la puerta del armario y no se dio ni cuenta, eso podría delatarle, ¿o tal vez no?

Todo quedó en silencio otra vez entre los pasos de la persona que subía, y esta vez reconoció esos tacones golpeando el suelo: era Isabel, y por lo que parecía, estaba sola, lo que era raro, ya que había dicho que la gente aquella la esperaría ahí mismo, ni siquiera estaba el obsesivo de los cadáveres, y aquello era desconcertante, empezó a tener algo de miedo el chico de nuevo, la situación se volvía extraña y algo no cuadraba, no tenía muy buenas sensaciones, y tampoco es que pudiera pensar con claridad, a esas alturas estaba completamente borracho. Por pura suerte, o eso pensaba él, alguien más subió las escaleras corriendo tras Isabel y ambos habían entrado en la sala.

—¿Me voy un momento al excusado y la gente se marcha?—Interrogó la mujer enfadada.—¡¿Qué clase de profesionales son?! Si hubieras llegado antes que yo te hubiera pillado haciendo cualquier cosa con el muerto...

—¡C-cálmese!—Pedía nervioso el hombre raro aquel de voz casposa.—Se fueron porque alguien ha dicho que hay... intrusos aquí. ¡Han ido a vigilar, jefa!

—¡¿Un intruso?! ¿Y ahora me entero...?—Ella hizo un silencio, suspiró y empezó a caminar.—Bueno, serán falsas alarmas como siempre, aquí la gente de fuera puede visitar a los pacientes, o quizá algún amigo de mi hija vino... incluso su prometido, aunque supongo que si hubiera venido me habría dicho algo, no le caigo muy bien pero no es un muchacho maleducado.

—O-oiga... no debería ir a ver si es una falsa alarma o no...? Lo digo porque usted impone más respeto...

—Tengo que coserle la cabeza a este hombre, aunque no sé para qué si va a ir directo a la habitación fría hasta que alguien lo reclame, y si nadie viene... pues al hoyo, como todos.

—¿Lo dejará aquí sin vigilancia...? ¡Me quedaré vigilando yo!

—¡Ni de broma! Solo será un momento, hay guardias fuera y si alguien entra por las escaleras le verán, me fío más de nuestra seguridad que de ti. ¡Ven conmigo! Dejaremos esto para luego...

Se oyó algo raro, Alfonso no pudo saber bien qué era, pero hubo un instante de mucho ruido, como si algo se cayera haciendo un enorme estruendo. De repente hubo otros ruidos raros y más taconeos de Isabel al caminar.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Me has manchado el vestido de sangre! ¡Qué asco...! Luego vas a recoger todo esto, si hace falta a lenguetazos, que seguro que te gusta y todo...—Tras eso se oyeron pasos corriendo hasta la salida, un portazo y más voces más lejos del otro tipo pidiéndole perdón, eso quería decir que la sala estaba sola una vez más, sin embargo, Gato Negro no salió de ahí por el mareo que tenía, y cuando se dignó a hacerlo oyó otra puerta metálica abrirse, tal vez alguien se olvidó algo ahí dentro... pero no. Él cerró nuevamente la puerta escuchando, sus poderes le hacían tener un oído muy bueno, así que pudo aprovecharlo para saber qué ocurría en todo momento.

—Qué sucio está esto hoy,—Se oyó una voz familiar graznar, similar a la de Isabel pero a la vez distinta, un poco forzada junto a una risa maligna muy leve.—¡he venido en el mejor momento! Un muerto reciente, qué perfecto, justo para empezar a recolectar esbirros para mi próximo golpe...

Era La Flamenca, y todo era demasiada casualidad, muy oportuno, como si la villana lo tuviera todo planeado, también Gato teorizaba con que ella pudo provocar lo del intruso y así poder colarse fácilmente, lo que hacía más lógico que fuera una paciente u otra enfermera, ya que supuestamente Isabel se acababa de ir.  
La malvada mujer seguía hablando para sí misma, aunque era raro que hablase sola, probablemente ya sabía que alguien la acompañaba.

—Han dejado esto demasiado solitario sabiendo que alguien como yo va robando cuerpos...—Los pasos de La Flamenca sonaban al otro lado de la sala, pero Alfonso notaba que estaba aproximándose hacia donde estaba él.—Aquí hay gato encerrado... ¡Literalmente! ¡¿eh?!

Aquello estremeció a Alfonso demasiado, y repentinamente la puerta del cajón fue atravesada por el estilete rosa de la Flamenca, quien lo había ensartado vilmente ahí para acuchillarle, ya sabía que estaba ahí, mas por fortuna no le dio. Antes de sacarlo, tiró fuertemente de la puerta del pequeño armario y la arrancó de las bisagras, soltando un montón de trocitos de madera, luego la soltó por ahí y vio a Gato Negro encogido ahí dentro, quien salió apresuradamente, aunque tambaleándose.

—¡Vale, me has pillado! Pero baja el pincho...—Habló el rubio con dificultad, aunque por dentro estaba bastante asustado, era más que obvio que no podía luchar así...—¡Vete de aquí, loca! ¡Furcia!

—¡¿Qué?! Escúchame, niñato, no estás en condiciones de decirme nada,—Le decía furiosa la villana, mirándole fijamente y empuñando el estilete.—te he tendido una trampa, es imposible que pienses en entrar en este sitio y yo no me entere de que lo has hecho, porque yo sé quién entra y quién sale, me has subestimado, tú y tu amiguita del traje rojo pensáis que podéis hacer algo contra mi, pero yo soy una mujer adulta y vosotros un par de críos estúpidos que evaden sus responsabilidades. Así que, haz las cosas fáciles y dame tu anillo, no estás ni cerca de poder ganarme en esas condiciones...

Ella pasó de estar furiosa a sonreír perversamente, su bipolaridad cada vez era más notable, se la veía cada vez más desquiciada. Dentro de sí, Alfonso tenía auténtico pavor, pero sacó su bastón y lo empuñó igualmente para hacer frente a su enemiga.

—He venido aquí para saber quién eres, ¡y para mi está claro...! ¡Eres La Flamenca!—Exclamaba totalmente ido el rubio, tambaleando su bastón, a lo que ella se sorprendió, pero apartó este con un dedo y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Has venido a hacer una importante y peligrosa investigación estando borracho como una cuba...? Mala idea...—Aquello último lo dijo con un tétrico tono, y sin decir nada más, ella agarró al muchacho y lo tiró violentamente contra una pared, a lo que este gritó dolorido y quedó tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, pero pronto se levantó despacio y miró con rabia a la mujer rubia que se acercaba lentamente a él con su arma en la mano.—Te repito lo de la última vez, muchacho, no te mataré si admites ser Alfonso Avilés, ¡sé que eres tú, es evidente!

—¡Mira eh, que la tenemos! ¡Yo no seré ese tal Alfonso pero tú eres una tal hija de puta...!—Pudo exclamar el pobre adolescente, antes de que ella se acercara lo suficiente como para ponerle el estilete en la nariz.

—¡Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado!—Ella alzó su mano para golpearle con el estilete, pero antes de que pudiera darle, Gato Negro contraatacó con su bastón y también comenzó a pelear contra ella, aunque sus pasos descoordinados no ayudaban demasiado a la pelea. La Flamenca logró empujarle fuerte hasta una pared y aprovechó para empezar a usar su magia de nigromante con el cadáver de la camilla que recientemente habían traído. Sin embargo el chico, con su bastón logró apartarla extendiéndolo hasta darle en el estómago de frente, lo que hizo que ella se detuviera y se agarrase ahí, dolorida.

—¿Vas a recurrir a la magia con un solo idiota borracho? Eso es que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.—Decía con un tono burlón Gato, que en vez de intentar huir solo quiso seguir peleando, parece que La Flamenca no era la única bipolar.

—No estoy siendo tan dura como de costumbre porque ahora no me conviene...—Comentó ella, deteniéndose un momento con cara de circunstancia mientras mantenía su mano en la barriga, y no en el estómago justamente, si no algo más abajo.—Si fuera una situación normal te reventaría, te masacraría y usaría tu cuerpo muerto y frío para hacerme con los pendientes de Catarina.

—¿Es porque crees que soy ese tal Alfonso y tú le conoces? Vamos, por favor, yo soy más guapo, deberías rendirte, tienes un miraculous muy poderoso, y hay que hacer más el amor y no la guerra, tal vez eso es lo que te falta y quieras un poco de mi _miraculous._

—Lo siento, estoy servida de amantes y prefiero los hombres maduros a los niños repelentes...—La villana directamente echó una bomba de humo rosa al suelo y no se podía ver nada en aquella sala. La Flamenca, atrapó rápidamente a Gato Negro y ambos forcejearon, él con miedo por si ella le clavaba su arma y ella decidida porque gracias a sus gafas se podía ver perfectamente entre el humo que soltaba. Entre todo aquello ella volvió a reír como un pájaro, casi graznando con tono agudo y molesto para Alfonso, quien estaba entre el humo, el alcohol y los golpes, bastante aturdido, y lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza fue: ''¿Por qué Catarina nunca se lleva las partes complicadas?'', y ahí, oyó una puerta chirriante abrirse y un hedor bastante malo flotar en el aire de repente, el cual se mezclaba con el rosado humo de la Flamenca, que por suerte no era tóxico ni muy pesado, solo limitaba la visión para dar ventaja a la mujer. Fue empujado fuertemente al suelo en un sitio distinto, un poco más frío, seco y con peor olor, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, no pudo levantarse en seguida, y cuando La Flamenca iba a agarrar al chico para apuñalarle, la puerta metálica de la entrada sonó y alguien entró, el mismo taconeo y otros pasos apresurados, era Isabel.

—¡Señora, es la Flamenca, huyamos antes de que nos mate para usarnos!—El mismo hombre que acompañaba a la marquesa al salir habló y la villana cerró la puerta corriendo en las narices de Alfonso, incluso cerrándola con la llave que tenía.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, pajarraca?!—Gritó aparentemente Isabel, aunque Alfonso desde su postura no pudiera verla bien, aunque estaba claro que había dos personas tras la vidriera translúcida donde le habían metido y se veía a una mujer igual a Isabel, parecía que ella no era la Flamenca y eso finalmente le acabó por descolocar del todo.—¡Fuera de mi morgue! ¡¿Tratas de robar los cadáveres otra vez?! ¡¿Y es necesario todo este humo molesto?!

—¿Qué más te da, vieja rancia?—Respondió de manera borde La Flamenca, apartándose de la puerta de cristal.—Si nadie los quiere y yo los uso por un bien común, de momento me llevo este que habéis dejado aquí, por incompetentes.

Cogió el de la mesa y se fue corriendo sin más, saltó por una ventana que estaba abierta y se fue riéndose ante la estupefacta mirada de los otros dos.

—Debemos poner más seguridad aquí...—Comentaba pensativa y molesta la mujer.—y ya no hay cuerpo, así que nada, todo el trabajo a la porra. ¡Haz que limpien esto, me voy a casa!

—S-sí señora de Burgos...—Los dos otra vez se fueron, y Alfonso, quien no se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado con llave miró a su alrededor: solo pudo ver un espacio bastante reducido en el que había cuatro cuerpos de personas tirados en el suelo, y al darse cuenta de esto, el pobre chico se revolvió, y entre el mal olor y la persistente sensación de ebriedad acabó vomitando en el suelo. Ya vio cadáveres antes, pero ahí el olor era mucho más concentrado, y los cuerpos llevaban ahí varios días y empezaban a podrirse y a llenarse de gusanos.

Una vez se tranquilizó y se levantó intentó abrir la puerta para irse al ver que Isabel y su acompañante se marcharon, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave. Lo bueno era que tenía el Cataclismo y podía romper la puerta, así que trató de invocarlo, pero repentinamente se destransformó solo y Plagg salió disparado hacia el suelo, completamente anulado y sin poder flotar, con los ojos cerrados. Alfonso sintió un enorme peso quitársele de encima porque el mareo se le empezó a pasar al abandonar su kwami la transformación, pero ahora no podía salir de ninguna manera si Plagg no podía darle ese poder especial. Eso le puso muy nervioso, le agobió y le entró pánico, estaba encerrado junto a cuatro cadáveres malolientes y llenos de bichos en un habitáculo que pronto se pondría cada vez más oscuro. No había luz allí, y eso estaba traumatizando al adolescente rubio. ¿Qué haría para salir de allí? Debía esperar a que Plagg se recuperase, pues al parecer el peor enemigo de un kwami es el alcohol.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	28. El trauma

**[¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Voy un poco atrasada pero he actualizado cuando he podido, así que perdón, estuve esperando por mi ordenador nuevo hasta el día 6 de enero pero me llegó uno que no era y tuve que esperar otra semana para que me llegara el que era, y después he estado enferma hasta hace relativamente poco, pero ya estoy bien y os he traído un capítulo jugoso, ya se acerca el final de este arco, ¿no estáis emocionados? :P Disfrutad de la lectura mis amores!]**

* * *

 **Narra Tikki:**

Alfonso aún estaba atrapado en el depósito de cadáveres. Plagg lentamente se había recuperado, pero se había hecho completamente de noche y todo estaba oscuro y silencioso porque ya nadie más entró en la morgue. El chico estaba completamente traumatizado, había estado llorando, aguantando el mal olor de los cuerpos y de su propio vómito, y aguantando incluso sus ganas de ir al baño, ya que había estado encerrado por dos horas y hacía varias que no se aliviaba, entonces por fin se despertó Plagg y se estiró empezando a flotar frente a Alfonso, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, encogido, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en estas.

—Niño... ¿Estás bien...? ¿Dónde estamos?—Empezó a preguntar mi compañero kwami, mirando a su alrededor, aunque no veía gran cosa, solo había una poca luz que entraba desde el otro lado a través de las ventanas, pero llegaba muy poca hasta el habitáculo donde se encontraba el adolescente rubio.

—N-no quiero hablarte, Plagg, solo abre esa maldita puerta y vayámonos a casa ya...—Contestó sin mirarle, sollozando todavía y temblando un poco.

Él se quedó callado mirando al muchacho, sintiéndose bastante culpable, entonces atravesó la puerta de cristal y la pudo abrir al fin con su magia. Alfonso se levantó tembloroso del suelo y se transformó en Gato Negro sin decir nada más a su kwami, quería volver a casa cuanto antes, Fu y Carla debían estar muy preocupados por él.

Salió de la morgue por la ventana abierta que dejó Isabel, ni siquiera se dignó en cerrarla de vuelta, directamente se había marchado sin comprobar esa cámara, y Alfonso en el fondo sabía que algo debía pasar con ella para que descuidara tanto el sitio donde trabajaba, aunque ya estaba bastante claro que ella no era La Flamenca porque las oyó hablar a la vez y vio ambas siluetas una enfrente de la otra, y aquel hombre raro también estaba presente, no era posible que él se hiciera pasar por una de las dos.

No quiso volver a entrar al manicomio ni siquiera para buscar a Fu o a Carla, puesto a que ella debió haberse ido con su madre y el Maestro no hubiera podido hacer gran cosa, aunque este sí que se había quedado en la entrada del manicomio con los caballos esperando a Alfonso. El chico se encontró al hombre allí mientras huía del sitio y Fu se sorprendió al ver su cara al aterrizar junto a él, ya que las puertas estaban ya cerradas y el rubio tuvo que salir con su bastón. El hombre se le acercó corriendo y le puso las manos en los hombros, alarmado.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado chico?!—Interrogaba preocupado el Maestro.

—L-La Flamenca me encerró con unos cadáveres a oscuras y no pude salir por culpa del puñetero y odioso kwami borracho que me dio...—Respondió con rabia el chico de ojos azules, con la cabeza agachada, luego repentinamente miró al Maestro con enfado y aún teniendo lágrimas en los ojos.—¡Quiero cambiarlo! Plagg solo me está trayendo problemas! No puedo ser más Gato Negro... ya lo he perdido todo, La Flamenca sabe quién soy y es cuestión de tiempo que también sepa quién es Catarina, ¡no puedo más!

Fu se quedó estupefacto, también sintió decepción, pero en parte Alfonso tenía razón: Plagg no se estaba comportando como debía y el joven ya había sido descubierto por su enemiga, el Maestro no sabía cómo solucionar aquella situación.

—Vamos a mi casa, te daré una infusión para que te relajes e intentaré charlar con Plagg y que los demás kwamis intenten ayudarle, nunca fue muy competente y en pasado destruyó muchas cosas, pero poner en peligro a su humano ya es ir demasiado lejos...

Alfonso no pudo decir nada, solo asintió y se montó en su caballo, Fu se montó en el suyo y ambos volvieron a la casa del hombre chino antes de que el adolescente volviera a la suya.  
Mientras cabalgaban, el chico volvió a acordarse de su amiga, así que miró al Maestro:

—A todo esto... ¿Dónde está Carla?

—Se tuvo que ir con su madre, pero antes me dijo que lograste bajar a los quirófanos y poco después se montó un alboroto porque un hombre avisó de que entraron intrusos, así que creo que supieron que entraste sin permiso pero por algún motivo no te echaron, por lo que sé bajó mucha gente a la planta baja para capturar a quien fuese.

—Están pasando cosas muy raras, le contaré todo lo que he visto y oído cuando lleguemos, ahora mismo estoy muy alterado y necesito descansar mi cerebro y recapitular todo lo sucedido...

—De acuerdo chico, no te fuerces...

Ellos dos, camino de la casa de Fu no hablaron mucho, ya que aún por la calle había gente, serían las diez y pico de la noche en ese momento y se hacía tarde, era de noche ya, pero al ser verano la gente disfrutaba del fresco de esta.  
Poco después volvieron a la casa del Maestro y entraron. Él le preparó una infusión relajante a Alfonso mientras este iba al baño porque no se aguantaba, y Plagg se quedó por allí al destransformar a su humano sin mediar palabra, el muchacho ni siquiera le miró, estaba terriblemente enfadado con él, y el Maestro igual. Wayzz tuvo que ir con su compañero negro para hablar con él, y mientras, Fu se sentó en un cojín frente a una mesa bajita que tenía y sirvió la infusión en dos tacitas de porcelana. Alfonso llegó y se sentó sobre otro cojín, en silencio y con cara de indisposición.

—No volveré a mandarte solo a hacer nada de eso, ha sido culpa mía.—Dijo finalmente el adulto, con cara de culpabilidad.

—No lo ha sido, señor Fu, yo sólo hubiera podido contra La Flamenca esta vez si Plagg no hubiera estado borracho...—Comentó el rubio, habiéndose relajado un poco.—incluso ahora que me acuerdo... le propuse sexo a mi enemiga, que encima es como veinte años mayor que yo... que asco. Pero parecía que ella no estaba bien porque me dijo que en ese momento no le convenía ser dura conmigo, la verdad es que no sé a qué vino eso.

—Si sabe quién eres probablemente no quiera hacerte daño porque está enamorada de tu padre y él la odiaría si te hace cualquier cosa.

—Puede ser eso, sin embargo hay algo que no termina de cuadrarme y no sé qué puede ser, además, las sospechas que teníamos no son ciertas, Isabel no es la Flamenca, las oí hablar a la vez y discutir en la morgue, es más, La Flamenca se fue e Isabel permaneció allí junto a otro tipo muy raro, dijeron algo de mejorar la seguridad y se marcharon. Otra cosa que exculpa a Isabel es que ella tiene un poco de aversión a la sangre o a los muertos, porque después de su operación fallida, el hombre al que operó falleció y ella se sintió indispuesta y corrió al baño a vomitar.

—Bueno, al menos hemos sacado algo en claro, el manicomio es un sitio aterrador, pero no tiene mucho que ver con nuestra villana, ella solo se aprovecha.

—Sí, y parece que sabe al momento cuándo muere alguien, porque apareció en la morgue justo cuando se quedó vacía, lo que pasa es que me atrapó escondido allí, y me dijo que se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba allí, o sea que debe tener bien vigilado el psiquiátrico de alguna manera.

—Podría tratarse de Luparia, quizá ella se encuentre en el psiquiátrico como una paciente.

—Lo dudo, ella es gitana y vive en el poblado, no puede ser una interna porque va a sus anchas por ahí, y si Isabel no es La Flamenca ella no podría salir, entrar y transformarse libremente delante de la gente que vigila a los internos.

—Tienes razón, entonces no encuentro otra explicación, quizá debemos dejar lo de Luparia a Catarina, debes hablar con ella el viernes por la noche en la torre del Oro, ahora debemos dejarla a ella actuar, tú has hecho bastante, Alfonso.

—Claro, necesito descansar de todo esto, no creo poder dormir en varios días, aún tengo en mis fosas nasales ese putrefacto hedor a cadáver... me revuelvo con tan solo acordarme.

—Tranquilo, si lo deseas puedo quedarme con tu miraculous una temporada para mantenerlo a salvo y así podrás distraerte, podría dárselo temporalmente a otra persona, aunque eso sería arriesgado.

—No, no se lo de a nadie, me lo llevaré de momento para poder hablar con Catarina y explicarle todo esto por fin, después le entregaré el anillo a usted y al no estar en circulación no habrá peligro de que La Flamenca nos lo quite.

—Lo malo de todo esto es que si se enfrenta a Catarina estando sola todo el peligro caerá en ella, y quiere los miraculous de ambos, así que la presionará para que le diga dónde está el tuyo. Solo esperemos que no le ocurra nada malo a tu compañera.

—Ella es dura, sé que podrá con La Flamenca, además usted estará con ella también, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto, Wayzz y yo podemos ayudarla como Galápago, se me había olvidado por completo, pero, también hay más opciones. Si la cosa se pone grave te dejaré escoger otro miraculous para que se lo entregues a otra persona en la que confíes que pueda ayudar a Catarina. Ven conmigo, te los mostraré.

El Maestro Fu se levantó y fue hacia un baúl granate adornado con letras chinas y otros símbolos dorados, en esa época no existían las gramolas aún, así que ocultaba la caja de los miraculous en un baúl también con contraseña. Al ponerla apretando varios botoncitos este se abrió y apareció la caja donde estaban los demás miraculous guardados. El Maestro abrió la tapa principal de la caja y se vieron los siete principales huecos donde estaban los nuestros y otros cinco más, que eran el de abeja, el del zorro, el de la mariposa, el del pavo real y el de la tortuga. Los tres últimos faltaban, únicamente estaban allí los de la abeja y el zorro, los cuales eran una peineta y un collar respectivamente.  
Alfonso, quien se había levantado tras Fu, miró hacia la caja estupefacto, ya que se abrieron varios cajoncitos con un montón de miraculous diferentes en los laterales de la caja a parte de los de la tapa superior.

—¡Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que habían tantos miraculous!—Exclamó sorprendido el chico rubio, observando todas y cada una de las joyas mágicas.—Aunque parece que aquí faltan dos.

—Sí, esos se extraviaron hace mucho tiempo, ahora mismo no importa cómo,—Respondía el Maestro, intentando evitar ese tema.—pero en el caso de que no puedas ayudar a Catarina puedes escoger un miraculous y entregárselo a alguien de confianza como te acabo de decir. Todavía no es necesario, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta esta posibilidad en el futuro, chico.

—De acuerdo, gracias Maestro, ahora debería volver a casa, se hace tarde y mi padre debe de estar preocupado.

—No te preocupes, le diremos que hemos estado toda la tarde con los caballos y que nos hemos distraído, pero debes parecer normal, puede notarte en la cara que no estás bien.

—Lo sé, intentaré estar bien al llegar a casa, solo espero que la cosa no se tuerza.

Los dos se volvieron a sentar, terminaron de tomarse sus infusiones y Plagg y Wayzz volvieron con ellos para despedirse. Los dos kwamis habían estado hablando entre ellos, Plagg estaba triste por haber hecho eso, pero no iba a hablar a Alfonso hasta que a él se le pasase todo aquello, sabía que estaba muy enfadado con él.  
El Maestro fue a quitarse el traje elegante que llevaba para ir al manicomio y volvió a ponerse su típica ropa china, puesto a que debía acompañar al chico y si le veían en el cortijo con otra ropa podrían sospechar, de modo que, cuando el adulto estuvo listo, tanto él como Alfonso salieron de su casa, cogieron los caballos y pusieron rumbo hacia la mansión de los Avilés.

Poco unos cuantos minutos después, al llegar a las afueras y entrar en su parcela, llevaron los caballos a la cuadra, los dejaron allí y entraron en la casa con las llaves del adolescente.  
Juan Alberto estaba en el salón principal, esperando a su hijo impacientemente, ya que no llegó para la hora de la cena y estaba preocupado. Al oír la puerta se levantó instantáneamente del sofá, viendo a su hijo entrar en la sala junto a su profesor.

—¡Alfonso! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Es muy tarde!—Exclamaba el padre de este, yendo hacia él con prisa, y mirándole con algo de inquietud, no estaba molesto, parecía más bien preocupado, como si supiera que algo le había ocurrido.

—Tranquilo padre, estuve con el señor Fu montando a caballo y nos entretuvimos,—Explicaba mintiendo el rubio, mientras intentaba parecer estar bien con una sonrisa.—me invitó a una infusión en su casa porque acabamos muy cansados de recorrer la ciudad.

—Está bien... no importa, te han guardado los sirvientes algo de cena, ve a comer si tienes hambre, debes estar hambriento.

—Sí, padre, gracias. ¡Adiós señor Fu!—El rubio asintió, vio que Natalia estaba por allí y se movió en dirección a una puerta para ir a la cocina. El chico se despidió con la mano del Maestro y siguió a la empleada. Mientras tanto, Juan Alberto se quedó mirando seriamente al Maestro Fu.

—Usted es el responsable de mi hijo durante las clases de hípica,—Le dijo directamente y con frialdad el otro adulto moreno.—procure que no vuelva a llegar tarde, puede pasarle algo y si eso ocurre se las verá conmigo.

—Sí, señor Avilés, perdone mi incompetencia, la próxima vez le traeré con más puntualidad.

—Más le vale, ahora puede marcharse.—Juan Alberto no volvió a decir nada y se fue por su lado. El Maestro dio un suspiro y se marchó del cortijo de vuelta a su hogar.

Pasó un largo rato, Alfonso se había sentado a cenar cuando varios sirvientes volvieron a poner la mesa para él, y Carla, al saber que había llegado, corrió hasta el comedor para reencontrarse con su amigo.

—¡Alfonsín! ¡Menos mal que has llegado sano y salvo!—Gritaba a los cuatro vientos la rubia, sentándose en la silla próxima a la de él.

—¡Shhh!—Él le tapó la boca fuertemente con las dos manos, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, Natalia estaba allí mirando extrañada.—¡No grites! Nadie debe saber que estuve en peligro...—Susurraba con miedo a ser escuchado.

—¡Mmmpf!—Pudo contestar la chica, asintiendo, y Alfonso le quitó las manos de la boca para que pudiera hablar bien.—Lo siento, estoy emocionada por que hayas salido ileso...—Ella también bajó el volumen.

—Bueno, no del todo, luego te lo contaré mejor...

Carla asintió y le dejó comer, pero también quería seguir hablando de otras cosas.

—Siento no haberme podido quedar esperándote, mi madre se puso muy mal y quiso irse de allí cuanto antes, llegó manchada de sangre y triste, sigue enferma y ahora está en su habitación descansando, Juan Alberto trató de hablar con ella para saber qué ocurrió, pero no quiso hablar con nadie, a mi solo me dijo que se le murió un paciente en el quirófano... Eso debe ser horrible para ella.

—Sí... pude verlo y oírlo todo estando allí, que estuviera manchada de sangre es normal, le abrió la cabeza a ese hombre, no sé si hace operaciones o carnicerías.

—Oye... vale que te caiga mal y sea algo gruñona e inflexible, pero es mi madre y se toma muy en serio su trabajo, le costó mucho poder estudiar siendo mujer y ha llegado muy lejos, por eso que le pasen estas cosas es un duro golpe para ella, encima más con lo de mi padre y que te pillara intentando algo con Mari Carmen.

—Vale vale, no te enfades, y no me saques el tema de Mari, se me había olvidado...

—¿Cómo puedes olvidarte? ¿A caso no la querías lo suficiente...? Quiero decir... ¡Ocurrió esta mañana!

—¡Sí, Carla, sí que la quería, mucho! ¡Y la sigo amando! ¡Pero ahora mismo yo no estoy en mi mejor momento y estoy hasta el puñetero cuello! ¡Hoy he tenido bastante desdicha como para que me recuerdes esto ahora! Vete a mi cuarto y déjame cenar solo, ahora iré contigo.

—Meh... está bien, pero no eres el único con problemas, Alfonso, yo soy una egocéntrica y una creída, pero al menos trato de ayudarte.—Carla, enfadada por esa respuesta, se levantó de la silla y se fue por las escaleras de las habitaciones. Como eso último lo gritaron prácticamente, Natalia se acercó al chico y carraspeó mientras él comía un pedazo de tortilla de patatas.

—Siento molestarte, Alfonso, pero no he podido evitar oír esa parte de la discusión.—Habló de manera neutral la asistenta.—¿Te ocurre algo? Yo soy comprensiva y podría ayudarte, si es necesario guardaré el secreto y no se lo diré a tu padre.

—Natalia, con todo respeto, no deberías oír conversaciones ajenas...—Contestó afligido el rubio de ojos azules, evitando mirar a la mujer de las gafas.

—Perdona, pero como asistenta de esta casa y de tu familia que soy, mi deber es ayudar y serviros a todos vosotros.

—Lo sé, solo es lo de esta mañana, estoy obligado a casarme con Carla cuando no nos gustamos y la chica que me gusta me ha dejado, aunque si hubiéramos seguido juntos no hubiera podido ir eso a ninguna parte...

—La vida es así de injusta, pero te voy a decir una cosa; tu padre durante la comida ha discutido severamente con Isabel diciéndole que no quiere verte mal y que no ve necesario el trato, solo lo hace por ayudar a los marqueses a estas alturas, y si te soy sincera todo esto pende de un hilo, así que ten esperanza, a lo mejor da un giro inesperado.—Natalia guiñó un ojo al chico y este la miraba algo sorprendido, pero sin duda le alegró el día.

—Eso es lo mejor que me han podido decir hoy, sinceramente.—Alfonso sonrió y ella, al ver que el chico estaba feliz por un instante, esbozó una sonrisa también.

—Me alegra que eso te anime, sé lo mal que lo estás pasando. Y por cierto, tengo algo para ti, después de cenar si vas al comedor de los sirvientes te lo daré.

—Oh, vaya, muchas gracias, Natalia, después iré allí.—El adolescente se había puesto algo contento, sin embargo seguía teniendo miedo de lo que pudiera expresar su mente con el trauma de los cadáveres y haber estado encerrado.

Acabó de comer y se levantó de la mesa, dejando que otros sirvientes recogieran sus cosas. No dijo nada, Plagg tampoco salió de su traje a pesar de querer comer algo también, pero no estaba en condiciones de pedirle nada a Alfonso.  
Él se dirigió primero al ala de los sirvientes y entró a comedor donde estaban cenando algunos de ellos, Natalia estaba allí esperando con un frasco de cristal en la mano, y este contenía un líquido color café, quizá algo más claro. Alfonso no entendió qué era eso, pero tal vez era para ella, lo ignoró y se acercó a la mujer de cabello negro.

—Ya estoy, ¿qué era lo que querías darme?—Cuestionaba curioso.

—Conseguí que me enviaran unas cuantas medicinas de algún país remoto de Asia,—Explicaba Natalia, enseñándole el frasco al muchacho.—pensé que esto podría sanar del todo tu cicatriz y terminar con los dolores que aún tengas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es eficaz?

—Pagué una buena suma de dinero por ella y me aseguraron que funcionaba bien, espero que no me hayan timado esos chinos.

—Pues lo probaré, aunque me da algo de miedo...—Alfonso estaba algo inseguro, no sabía si debía tomarse eso, puesto a que tenía un color extraño y le sonaban demasiado bien sus efectos para ser real.

—Puedo tomarme yo la mitad si no estás seguro, jamás te daría algo que pudiera hacerte daño, también podría ver si funciona aplicándolo sobre la herida.

—Sí, eso suena mejor, no es que no me fíe de ti, solo no me fío de la procedencia de ese líquido... además, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Pedí eso para mi y algún compañero mío para nuestros dolores, pero también pensé en ti, eres muy joven para tener cicatrices tan feas, quería hacer algo por ti.

—Está bien, en ese caso vamos a intentarlo poniéndolo sobre la herida, no creo que sea capaz de tragarme algo de misteriosa procedencia.

—Pues sube a tu cuarto, prepararé las cosas y subiré contigo para tratar de curarte.

Él asintió y caminó en dirección a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Atravesó su puerta y entró a la habitación, viendo que Carla estaba allí sentada con el gato del chico en su regazo. Alfonso recordó que él mismo le dijo que subiera, pero en breves momentos llegaría Natalia y no podrían hablar tranquilos.

—¡Ya era hora! Te estaba esperando.—Exclamó ella, levantándose de golpe, haciendo que la gata saltara de sus piernas hacia el suelo, maullando asustada.

—Pues vas a tener que esperar más porque Natalia va a venir a echarme un mejunje raro en la herida del toro,—Contestó con una mueca de molestia el rubio, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata.—ha insistido en que es una medicina muy cara y eficaz asiática, no puedo decirle que no, trata de ayudarme.

—¿Para eso me haces esperarte? Bueno, yo me voy a ir a mi cuarto entonces, cuando te plazca ven y hablamos de lo que ha ocurrido ahí dentro, ¡quiero saberlo todo!

—Eres una cotilla, pero te avisaré, solo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, me preocupaba por ti, pero si estás bien no será tan grave.—Ella salió de la habitación dejando solo a Alfonso. Plagg salió de la chaqueta, ya que seguía ahí y se puso a flotar ante su humano con cara de pena, aunque estaba siendo muy inoportuno.

—Oye Alfonso... Siento haberme em...—Empezó a hablar él, pero fue cortado repentinamente por el adolescente, enfadándose.

—¡Tú no te atrevas a hablarme!—Le gritó furiosamente el de ojos azules.—¡He estado encerrado por horas en un habitáculo enano lleno de cadáveres por tu culpa!

—¡Perdóname! Te juro que no volverá a suceder, he sido un irresponsable y no debí haberte llevado a esa situación, ¡pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar y que ibais a ir hoy a ese lugar!

—El daño ya está hecho, prometiste no volver a tocar el maldito vino y lo hiciste, ¡y de nuevo las consecuencias fueron para mi! Pero cierra la maldita boca y vete de mi vista a comer queso o lo que sea, va a venir Natalia y como nos pille hablando no sé cómo se lo va a tomar, da gracias a que el Maestro me ha convencido para no devolverte a la caja de la que has salido.

—Muy bien, niño, desapareceré de tu vista, hablaremos cuando las cosas mejoren para ti...—Plagg tristemente se marchó de la sala atravesando la pared cautelosamente para que nadie le viese y el chico se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cara, intentando no llorar, tenía mucha ansiedad en ese momento y no quería que ni Natalia ni nadie le viera así.

Poco a poco el muchacho rubio se calmó y acabó por quitarse la camisa interior que era lo que le quedaba, dejando a la vista su casi cicatrizada herida del día de la corrida de toros, esta estaba recubierta de postilla rojiza, aún le faltaba bastante para cicatrizar del todo.  
Minutos después llegó Natalia con una jarra de agua, el frasco del líquido marrón y unos paños en una bandeja. Entró a la habitación, dejando esta sobre la mesilla de noche del chico, poniéndose frente a él.

—Ya está todo preparado,—Decía ella, cogiendo el frasco de cristal y quitándole el corcho que lo tapaba.—esperemos que funcione aunque sea un poco y no se te note tanto esa horrible cicatriz, ¿listo?

—Sí, adelante.—Contestaba neutral Alfonso y se quedaba quieto mirándola mientras ella echaba parte del líquido marrón en un paño, acto seguido se puso de rodillas frente al chico y le puso este sobre la herida, frotándola delicadamente.

—¿Notas algo?

—Sí, está un poco frío pero parece que alivia el dolor que tenía al presionarlo, y... empieza a calentarse un poco... es una sensación muy rara.

—Si te molesta te lo quitaré.—La asistenta continuaba frotando la sustancia aquella sobre el brazo derecho del chico, él solo sentía calidez y alivio en esa zona, no le dolía, le estaba pareciendo de hecho milagroso, puesto a que cualquier roce le daba algo de molestia y dolor, pero en esa ocasión no.

—De momento está bien, muchas gracias, Natalia.—Alfonso sonrió a su asistenta y ella también le sonrió, aunque después apartó el paño de su brazo y lo dejó en la bandeja. En la extremidad del chico había quedado aquel ungüento un poco húmedo impregnado en su piel, no olía mal y no parecía estar haciendo daño al adolescente.—Las molestias que tenía al rozarme con algo han desaparecido y siento una buena sensación, realmente es milagroso.

—No es nada Alfonso, me alegra que haya hecho algo de efecto, ¿quieres que esperemos un rato y luego lo limpio con agua?

—Claro.—Natalia dejó el paño sucio en la bandeja y se sentó al lado del chico mientras esperaba. Por curiosidad miró su mano izquierda, donde tenía el anillo, y ella le agarró la mano lentamente, subiéndola hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—Vaya, qué anillo más moderno, parece futurista, ¿te lo regaló tu padre? No me suena haberlo visto desde hace mucho.—Natalia poco a poco iba quitando su cara alegre y movió con los dedos el anillo con intención de sacarlo del dedo del chico, aunque Alfonso se alarmó y apartó la mano bruscamente, muy nervioso.

—Eh... N-no me lo regaló mi padre... fue... p-parte de la herencia de mi madre, estaba bien escondido hasta que lo encontré...—Alfonso mintió como pudo y se tapó el anillo con la mano contraria, con cara de susto.

—Oh, bueno, parece que le tienes mucho aprecio...—Aquello pareció sorprender a la mujer morena de las gafas, esa reacción en el muchacho no le pareció normal.

—Siento haber sido brusco, es que cuido muchísimo las cosas de mi madre y no quiero que se me pierdan...

—Lo entiendo, no pasa nada.—Ella se había puesto muy seria y se levantó de pronto.—Te dejaré solo un momento, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo, luego volveré a quitarte eso.

—No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo, ya te he molestado bastante por hoy...

—Como quieras...

Alfonso vio a Natalia irse seriamente hasta la puerta, abriéndola y luego cerrándola al haber salido. El joven suspiró, aunque aquello le extrañó bastante, ¿por qué Natalia se interesaba de repente en su anillo? ¿Acaso sabía algo?  
Eso debía contárselo a Carla, así que se levantó y salió de su cuarto también, dirigiéndose al de al lado que era el de su prometida. Llamó a la puerta y esta le abrió, ya estando en pijama y con su pelo suelto pero perfectamente peinado.

—Ven, tengo que contarte todo y algo que me acaba de pasar...—Dijo él sin perder el tiempo y le agarró de la muñeca a la rubia, llevándola a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.  
Al encontrarse ambos dentro, esta le miró sorprendida por las pintas que tenía; pues seguía sin ropa de cintura para arriba y con un manchurrón marrón sobre su cicatriz.

—¿Pero qué rayos te ha echado ahí? ¿Abono?—Cuestionaba con asco la muchacha.

—No creo, no huele mal, pero esto es lo de menos...—Alfonso empezó a bajar su tono de voz acercándose a Carla.—Creo que Natalia sabe algo, acaba de preguntarme sobre el anillo y lo ha agarrado como para intentar quitármelo...

—Eso es raro, pero esa asistenta siempre me ha parecido algo siniestra, siempre vestida de negro y tan seria.

—Probablemente ella sea La Flamenca... Antes sospechábamos de tu madre, pero ambas aparecieron a la vez en la morgue y es imposible que sean la misma persona, el comportamiento extraño de Natalia concuerda más con el de la villana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que pensabas que mi madre era La Flamenca?! ¿Para eso fuisteis al manicomio?

—¡Pues claro! No te lo podíamos decir porque no sabía qué impacto tendría en ti todo esto. Pero tranquila, no lo es.

—Esto es de locos... Además... eso que has dicho de Natalia... hay muchas contradicciones, La Flamenca es rubia y parece más mayor que Natalia, de hecho... vale, puedo admitir que La Flamenca se parece más a mi madre físicamente, pero... todo esto es muy raro, tienes que pedir ayuda a Catarina, puede que no tenga que ver con ellas.

—Lo haré, y supongo que tienes razón, pero los miraculous pueden cambiar el pelo de sus portadores, la misma Flamenca tiene mechones rosas y eso no es natural, pero no creo que pueda cambiar su aspecto de más joven a más vieja.

—Podría ser que Natalia sea una compinche, o tal vez te estés precipitando porque estás obsesionado con saber la identidad de tu enemiga y ya la ves por todos lados.

—¡Es que ella ya sabe la mía! Y es obvio que me conoce porque hoy luchando con ella ha repetido que no me matará si admito que soy Alfonso, eso quiere decir que me conoce y tiene un mínimo aprecio por mi o hay algo que le impide matarme.

—Podría ser porque le gusta tu padre y si ella te matara tu padre jamás se lo perdonaría y la abandonaría.

—Es lo mismo que me dijo el señor Fu, ¡lo que no sé es porqué mi padre está con ella! ¿Qué le ve? ¡Es mala y está loca!

—No lo sé, Alfonso, pero eso es lo que te salva de la muerte por ahora, tendremos que buscar las respuestas un poco más, y con ayuda de Catarina y Alba, ella es periodista, se le da bien recopilar información.

—Ella no sabe que soy Gato Negro, no creo que podamos confiar en ella, y no creo que tú debas hablar con Catarina, déjame eso a mi, ya hablaré con ella cuando vayamos a la torre del Oro y nos veamos.

—Bien, pues supongo que no hay nada más que hablar de esto. Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado ahí dentro.

Él asintió y le empezó a explicar lo que ocurrió una vez se separaron en el manicomio. Ella le escuchaba horrorizada, su madre volvió a fallar en una operación, eso ya lo sabía, pero tal y como lo narró el chico con detalles que ella no sabía se sorprendió aún más. Lo de después también le dejó mal cuerpo, pensar que Alfonso estuvo encerrado dos largas horas allí dentro con cuatro cadáveres y bichos le dejó muy angustiada y más al ponerse en su pellejo.  
Poco después acabaron de hablar y todo quedó en silencio.

—Oye, Carla,—Habló de nuevo Alfonso a su amiga, que estaba por irse ya de la habitación a la suya.—tengo que admitir que entre todo lo que ha pasado hoy no estoy demasiado estable mentalmente como para dormir solo, además he echado a Plagg de aquí y no quiero hablarle, ¿puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

—Por supuesto, la cama es espaciosa y no me importa...—Ella le respondió con pena y se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarle, se le notaba la voz algo quebrada tras volver a contar todo aquello y también se le notaba en la cara el peso de aquel momento.—Eres muy valiente, y siento que hayas pasado por todo eso, por lo de esta mañana, por ver las cosas horribles del psiquiátrico y lo otro... Sobre todo lo siento por haberlo menospreciado antes.

—No pasa nada, me has ayudado bastante con todo esto, y sigues intentando consolarme.—Los dos se separaron del abrazo y Alfonso le puso la mano en el hombro a Carla.—Ahora me voy a meter en la ducha, me siento sucio de haber estado de aquí para allá todo el día, sudando y estando allí encerrado... Además tengo que quitarme esta cosa del brazo.

—No hay problema, tu dúchate, relájate y yo iré preparando las cosas para dormir aquí contigo.

Alfonso cogió su pijama y su ropa interior y se metió en su cuarto de baño para asearse tranquilamente y así dormir limpio. Carla por su lado se fue a recoger su ropa para vestirse por la mañana en la habitación de Alfonso y un peine para no salir desarreglada.

Por su parte, Plagg había estado de vuelta en la bodega, cogió algunos pedazos de queso y los engulló, pero no volvió a mirar el vino, en su lugar simplemente bebió agua.  
Quería volver a subir a la habitación con Alfonso, pero se sentía bastante mal y quería esperar a que él se durmiera para volver, y mientras tanto decidió dar un paseo por el cortijo con cuidado de no ser visto. Tras investigar por la planta baja y no ver nada interesante, optó por ver qué hacía el padre de su humano, ya que después de echarle la bronca al Maestro Fu simplemente desapareció. Mi compañero kwami fue a su despacho, pero allí no le vio, así que probó a mirar en su habitación, ya que probablemente se hubiera ido a dormir.  
Nada más acercarse a la puerta pudo notar la magia de la Flamenca otra vez, y eso significaba que obviamente estaba allí y seguramente volvería a tener relaciones con Juan Alberto. Plagg optó por verlo todo desde la ventana primero para asegurarse de entrar sin ser visto, de modo que salió del cortijo para ir al balcón de la habitación del padre de Alfonso y se acercó a las ventanas, mirando por dentro. Las cortinas no estaban del todo cerradas y se podía ver a los dos de pie, de frente, únicamente hablando. Plagg entró atravesando el cristal por un sitio seguro donde no le verían y se escondió bajo la cama para escuchar, aquello parecía una situación más tensa que erótica.

—No estás segura de que sea él, no puedo simplemente ir y quitárselo de buenas a primeras...—Decía Juan Alberto, con cierto tono de desconcierto.

—No soy la única villana que esconden las calles de Sevilla, soy la única que sale a la luz,—Respondía seriamente La Flamenca, era raro escucharla relajada.—hay gente que no va a pensárselo dos veces antes de matar a Catarina y Gato Negro, estoy tratando de advertirte, y yo hoy simplemente no me he atrevido, pero podía haberlo hecho de sobra.

—Tal vez debas plantearte por qué haces todo esto, no es necesario que les quites nada ni asesines a más gente, ya me tienes, no voy a irme de tu lado.

—Lo hago porque si no le doy a mi jefe lo que quiere todos vendrán a por mi y me matarán, él confía plenamente en mi, por eso me dio este miraculous, te lo he explicado, y si fallo alguien tendrá que relevarme, y si he fallado es porque habré muerto de una manera u otra, y prefiero terminar el trabajo de buenas maneras y sin morir.

—En ese caso... te ayudaré, pero no esperes que haga daño a nadie.

—No lo harás, ni yo tampoco... me he precipitado pidiéndole semejante favor a ese hombre, solo estaba cegada por el amor que sentía por ti y quería conseguirlo de una manera errónea.

—¿Tanto me amas como para prometer a un hombre que conseguirás dos joyas mágicas a cambio del amor de una persona? Podías haberlo conseguido tú sola, de hecho, lo has conseguido, siento que te tengo muy cerca y quiero saber más de ti, quiero que salgas de ese trato cuanto antes para saber quién eres realmente y te deje libre.

—Suena muy fácil, pero no lo es, no quiero meterte más en todo esto, pero necesitaba ser sincera contigo.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti y haré lo que pueda...—Juan Alberto suspiró algo decaído y se sentó en la cama, o al menos eso es lo que Plagg pudo deducir porque esta se hundió y movió un poco.

—Y... hablando de ser sincera, hay una cosa más que te quiero comentar.—Volvió a hablar La Flamenca, esta vez de manera más serena.

—¿Qué es?

—Hemos tenido varios encuentros románticos muy placenteros para ambos y... creía que ya no era posible a mi edad, pero... estoy embarazada.

 **Continuará.**


	29. La reconciliación

**En la actualidad, en la habitación de Adrien:**

El chico se encontraba sorprendido escuchando a su kwami negro, estaba bastante sorprendido después de escuchar lo que le contaba Plagg. La Flamenca decía estar embarazada, y ese era el motivo por el que no estaba peleando al 100% con Gato Negro.

—¿Oíste eso? ¿En serio?—Preguntaba atónito Adrien.

—Sí, me enteré de gran parte de esa conversación,—Contestaba Plagg, mirando al chico.—La Flamenca estaba embarazada de Juan Alberto, o eso es lo que daba a entender al hombre.

—Pero... no estoy entendiendo esto, ¿Juan Alberto iba a ayudar a La Flamenca a conseguir los miraculous?

—No puedo adelantar acontecimientos, niño, simplemente escucha...

 **Narra Plagg:**

Pasaron los días y ya era viernes por la tarde. María del Carmen había estado con sus padres desde su despido y de vez en cuando salía a patrullar como Catarina, mas no se encontró a Gato Negro en ningún momento. Suponía que lo vería esa noche en la torre del Oro para hablar de los planes de este, ya que ella estaba muy intrigada con todo lo que dijo y a la vez no.

Ella había vuelto a trabajar con su padre en su tienda y también cuidaba de su madre embarazada, y ese viernes, mientras la chica de cabello oscuro atendía tras el mostrador, observó que entraba un hombre bastante elegante, trajeado, con el pelo hacia atrás de color castaño claro. Iba acompañado de un muchacho pelirrojo que llevaba un sombrero renacentista y su vestimenta también lo parecía. Ambos se acercaron a la chica y la miraron sonrientes.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿eres María del Carmen Escobar Navarro?—Preguntó el adulto amablemente.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿qué desea?—Confirmó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Verás, el señor Avilés nos mandó una carta recomendándote como doncella personal, y ahora tanto mi mujer como yo estamos muy ocupados con nuestros empleos, o sea que nuestro hijo se quedaría solo y no tenemos más empleados disponibles que puedan ocuparse enteramente a él, de modo que hemos venido a preguntarte si estás dispuesta a ejercer como doncella personal de mi hijo Nazareno.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que estoy dispuesta, pero... ¿no le preocupa que yo sea mujer? Podrían haber malentendidos o algunos problemas y no quisiera que eso sucediera... otra vez.

—En absoluto, mi hijo es... especial, es un artista, pero es algo rarito, igualmente no te preocupes, no es un chaval al que le guste perseguir chicas.

—Yo solo persigo musas,—Habló el chico pelirrojo gesticulando bruscamente con sus manos, quien había estado callado todo el rato, en un tono teatral muy sentido.—para inspirarme debo perseguir esos ángeles blancos etéreos, y una vez los tengo en mis manos solo yo tengo el poder de plasmar su belleza en el lienzo...

—Ya ves, solo le importa pintar y hacer obras de teatro, considero que tiene bastante talento, pero a veces se distrae demasiado y es conveniente que tenga a alguien de su edad que le ponga los pies en la tierra para que cumpla con las pocas labores que tiene, o mismamente para que no se pase todo el santo día encerrado pintando o escribiendo.

—Es cierto, a veces estoy tan absorto cuando creo arte que se me olvida hasta comer y dormir...

—Vaya, eres un chico bastante interesante, estaré encantada de ser tu doncella personal, ¿cuándo puedo empezar a trabajar?

—Pues a partir del lunes si te parece bien.—Contestó el padre, puesto a que el chico pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.—Serías interna en nuestra casa, que desde luego no es tan grande como la de Juan Alberto y no hay tantos sirvientes, pero puedo pagarte casi lo mismo que él.

—Bueno, supongo que veré todo en el contrato, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, te presentaré el contrato en cuanto llegues a nuestra casa, si estás conforme te podrás quedar, y si no pues nada, seguiremos buscando.

—Seguramente acepte, no se preocupe, mi familia no está demasiado bien y cualquier empleo sería estupendo para mi, de hecho me siento afortunada por su propuesta, a mucha gente le encantaría tener un puesto de trabajo en una casa acomodada.

—En ese caso te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, te trataremos muy bien, no te preocupes, María del Carmen.

—Gracias por todo, señor...—Mari se quedó pensativa, ya que no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, entonces este se dispuso a responder:

—Cortés, Armando Cortés, encantado, ahora si nos disculpas, debemos irnos, tenemos algo de prisa.

—Igualmente, y claro, supongo que su hijo tendrá una obra teatral, va disfrazado de renacentista, es un traje muy logrado.

—La verdad es que es mi ropa, señorita,—Esta vez habló el chico de ojos azul claro, riéndose.—me gusta vestir así de diario, como mi ídolo Leonardo da Vinci, y debemos ir a una exposición de arte, estaremos deseando verte el lunes.

—Oh, claro... ¿y cómo haré para ir a vuestro hogar?

—Enviaremos un carruaje a la entrada de tu tienda a las diez de la mañana,—Volvió a responder el padre del chico pelirrojo.—ten preparado tu equipaje por si acaso te quedas con nosotros.

—Muy bien, entonces nos veremos el lunes, señor Cortés.

—Sí, que tengas un buen día, María del Carmen, adiós.

—Igualmente, adiós.—Ella se despidió contenta, y una vez estuvo sola empezó a saltar de emoción y con gesto de júbilo.—¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo nuevo trabajo! ¡Qué suerte!

Tikki salió de su vestido y la miró contenta, volando frente a la chica de cabello negro.

—¡Enhorabuena, Mari Carmen!—Exclamó ella, abrazándose a la mejilla de su portadora.—Parece que las recomendaciones de Juan Alberto han dado buenos frutos y muy pronto.

—Sí, debo decírselo a mis padres y a Alba, seguro que se pondrán muy contentos.—Mari corrió hacia la puerta por la que se iba a su casa y allí avisó a todos de su nuevo empleo.

Por supuesto sus padres se alegraron mucho, aunque también le dijeron que esa noche habría una fiesta con todos los vecinos, ya que hacía tiempo que no celebraban una y quería que ella asistiera para desestresarse, aunque no le pudo dar muchos detalles porque había dejado sola la tienda, pero por suerte su padre le relevó el puesto para que Mari fuera a cocinar algo para la fiesta junto a su madre, porque ya sabes, en esa época aún el cocinar era para mujeres, y como la madre estaba muy débil le tocaba a nuestra protagonista echarle una mano.

Ambas estuvieron hablando sobre lo que iba a haber en la fiesta, y Carmen, la madre de Mari, le dijo que iba a ser como la otra vez, solo que habían contratado entre todos los vecinos una banda flamenca un poco más profesional para que fuera una fiesta más lograda, y en parte fue gracias al dinero que María del Carmen pudo ganar trabajando para los Avilés, así que se sintió muy bien al saber aquello. Lo malo fue cuando se acordó de que esa noche también debía acudir a la torre del Oro para hablar con Gato Negro sobre lo que estaba tramando sin ella, así que no sabía qué excusa poner para desaparecer de ahí.  
Su única salida iba a ser Alba, pues era la única que sabía su identidad, debía confiar en ella para que la respaldara mientras no estaba, puesto a que la fiesta empezaría a las ocho de la tarde y no se sabía cuándo acabaría. Siempre quedaban en la torre antes de las doce de la noche, sin embargo esa vez tenían que verse antes para hablar de cosas importantes, no se les debía olvidar que estaban en peligro, sobre todo Alfonso, aunque esto ella lo desconocía.

Pasaron las horas y se hicieron las ocho menos cuarto, madre e hija habían hecho una tarta enorme y pescado frito, algo que ya era una costumbre en esas fiestas, y mientras lo hacían, Mari se acordaba de lo sucedido entre ella con Gato, todas las veces, tanto como civil como heroína, seguía muy enamorada de él, pero pensaba que era Alfonso, y ese niño tonto le hizo daño, no sabía qué hacer, aunque de todas maneras lo iban a hablar al verse.

Acabaron de hacer la comida y prepararon las cosas para llevarlas al descampado donde celebraban todo. Antonio, el padre de la chica, cerró la tienda cuando acabó su jornada y ayudó a su hija y su mujer a llevarlo todo, por suerte en el lugar de la fiesta ya había algunos vecinos poniendo las mesas y las sillas para poner la comida, y la familia Escobar puso sus aportaciones sobre las mesas y saludaron a los demás.

Alba no tardó en llegar y juntarse con su amiga, aunque esta, nada más verla la agarró del brazo y se la llevó lejos de las otras personas para hablar con ella sobre sus planes.

—Alba, te necesito para algo.—Susurró Mari a su amiga, algo alarmada, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien las escuchaba.

—Dime, soy toda oídos.—Respondía la marroquí de las gafas, escuchándola atentamente.

—Verás, he quedado hoy con Gato Negro en la torre del Oro y se me junta con la fiesta, probablemente no se haya acabado para cuando deba irme a las once.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar allí?

—No lo sé, lo menos posible, supongo, depende de lo que me quiera contar Gato, aunque igual tenga que hablar seriamente con él y la cosa se alargue.

—Bueno, te cubriré y puedo decir que nos vamos a algún lado, ya pondré alguna excusa, pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo todito todo.

—Ay... contaré lo que pueda contar, pero gracias por ayudarme.—Mari abrazó a Alba y esta correspondió fuertemente, segundos después se apartaron.—Mientras creo que podemos pasárnoslo bien bailando y comiendo.

—Exacto, y también deberíamos vestirnos para la ocasión, va a venir a tocar un grupo muy bueno de flamenco y de rumbas, así que, ¿qué tal unos trajecitos de sevillana otra vez?—Alba se reía dándole codazos a su amiga, haciendo alusión a su traje de heroína.

—No, por favor, para bailar no hace falta ponerse eso... además me paso mucho tiempo embutida en lunares.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, era una broma.—La de cabello marrón se reía maliciosamente y rodeó a su amiga con su brazo, pegándola a ella.—Por cierto, he invitado a Carla y a esas dos chicas del Cisne Negro, parecían majas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ellas son...

—¿Homosexuales? Sí, lo son, pero eso no tiene que ver para pasarlo bien con ellas, y no en un sentido cochino, son amigas.

—No lo digo porque suponga un problema para mi, es que si muestran afecto delante de mis padres o los demás vecinos se puede volver todo muy incómodo y hasta podrían echarlas o yo que sé, se puede fastidiar mucho...

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada raro porque están acostumbradas a actuar como amigas normales fuera del local o de sus casas, así que nadie las acosará con tonterías.

—En fin, entonces vayamos a pasarlo bien hasta que deba irme, tengo que aprovechar los días libres que me quedan.

Alba asintió y entonces agarró bruscamente a la morena para llevarla con los otros vecinos y sus familias.

Tiempo después la banda flamenca llegó y empezaron a tocar mientras todos bailaban, comían y reían. Lo pasaban bien todos junto a la hoguera que siempre solían hacer. La fiesta estaba bastante animada por ese entonces, las dos amigas bailaban y pronto llegaron las otras tres chicas: Carla, Julieta y Rosa, habían llegado algo tarde, pero igualmente eran bien recibidas, y estas se pusieron a hablar a parte mientras los adultos bailaban con los niños pequeños.  
Mari contó lo de su trabajo a Carla y esta se alegró bastante por ella, además hablaron de más cosas, incluso la rubia le dijo que Alfonso estaba mal todavía, pero rápidamente, la muchacha de ojos verdes le prohibió hablar de ese tema, pues no tenía ganas de pasarlo mal en una fiesta, y Carla tuvo que aceptarlo.  
Rosa y Julieta bailaron juntas mientras la rubia de ojos marrones iba con María del Carmen a hablar algo alejadas nuevamente, aunque Alba estaba cerca como de costumbre. Ella quería charlar con su amiga sobre los de los trabajos, y de paso otras cosas, ya que observó lo animada que estaba la de ojos oliva, que hasta había tomado algo de anís, no estaba borracha, pero media copa le faltaba para estarlo, y no demasiado. La hija de los marqueses no se cortó, de hecho también estaba bebiendo, eso la impulsó a volver a intentar algo con ella.

—Mari, estás muy guapa esta noche, es una lástima que... cierta personita no pueda verte.—Decía ella, entre risitas y bailoteando al ritmo de la guitarra española, las palmas y las castañuelas de fondo.

—No te pases con la bebida que la noche estaba muy bien...—Advertía María del Carmen, casi de la misma manera que la otra.—No quiero saber nada de esa personita...

—Bueno, me callaré, no quiero estropearte la noche, trataré de que lo pases bien.—La rubia puso su mano libre en el hombro de su amiga y lo acarició suavemente, a lo que ella solo lo achacó a un gesto normal de amistad.

—¿Y tú no encontraste a nadie que te guste?

—Aún no, vi a chicas muy guapas en ese local, pero aún estoy algo verde en esto y no quisiera meter la pata, aunque ese lugar esté bastante escondido pueden correr los rumores a mucha velocidad por Sevilla, esto en Málaga no me pasaba.

—Aquí somos muy cotorras y todo se sabe enseguida, pero dudo mucho que la gente se quiera meter en eso, hemos entrado en los ochenta y las cosas están cambiando muy rápido, hay cosas muy nuevas, como eso del teléfono, los preservativos y esos cacharros de cristal que emiten luz sin necesidad de fuego.

—¿Eso no es un mito? ¿Cómo va a salir luz de un cristal?

—No lo sé, creo que es cosa de los americanos y sus inventos extraños.

—Sí, bueno, nos estamos yendo del tema... ¿recuerdas cuando te besé?—Carla bajó el volumen al decir eso, pero también se empezó a reír otra vez.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, cómo olvidarme de eso...—Mari suspiró, aunque luego también se rió.—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Quería saber... bueno, si te gustó o algo...—La cara de la rubia enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado.

—Eh... pues ahora mismo no recuerdo la sensación a parte del sobresalto, pero a mi no me gustan las chicas, ya sabes lo que opinaba sobre eso, y aunque ahora no lo vea mal no quiere decir que a mi me gusten.

—Si quieres puedes volver a probar, total, estamos en una fiesta, no significaría nada... me quedé con ganas de besarte bien, eres mi amiga y confío en ti para saber lo que se siente mejor que nadie.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? Aquí hay mucha gente.

—P-pues vamos a tu casa, si solo sería un momento...—Carla agarró la mano de María del Carmen, mirándola seductoramente.

—B-bueno venga, ¡de acuerdo!—La adolescente bebió lo que le quedaba de su copa y la dejó en una mesa cercana, luego se fue hacia su casa junto a Carla y se quedaron en la cocina junto a la puerta que daba al patio por el que entraron.

Ambas al quedarse quietas y estar solas se miraron un momento, la rubia quedó pensativa por un momento, aunque le puso las manos en las caderas a su compañera y la miró a los ojos, acercándose. Nerviosa, Mari Carmen le puso la mano en la mejilla y sin dudar demasiado besó los labios de Carla.  
Las dos se besaron por un rato, hasta que Carla le agarró una nalga a Mari y esta se apartó bastante roja.

—¡Oye! ¡Nadie dijo nada de tocamientos!—Exclamó avergonzada la morena y acto seguido miró hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de la rubia.

—P-perdona... me estaba gustando mucho.—Admitió la otra chica, sacando un abanico de su traje de sevillana amarillo con lunares negros.—Incluso me he acalorado, besas muy bien.

—Gracias... pero me temo que a mi no me ha resultado tan satisfactorio, me gusta más cuando me besa un chico...

—Lo entiendo... pero bueno, ha sido divertido como experiencia, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque preferiría que no se lo comentases a nadie, y mucho menos a Alfonso, ¿estamos?

—Claro, Alfonso se tiraría por una ventana si lo supiera, y ahora mismo no conviene meterle ganas de suicidarse.

Se rieron brevemente, aunque el tema no hiciera gracia, pues iban un poco achispadas del alcohol, pero se les pasaría rápidamente al haber bebido poco. Luego volvieron con los demás y charlaron con normalidad. Alba les interrogó, y ellas les dijeron que habían ido al baño.

El resto de la fiesta fue con normalidad, un vecindario celebrando una alegre velada musical todos juntos con abundante comida y bebida. Cada vez se hacía más de noche, pronto serían las once y Mari Carmen debía ir preparándose para ir a ver a Gato Negro a la torre del Oro. De hecho, este, ya que no tenía mucho más que hacer, había fingido querer irse antes a la cama, pues estaba mal ya que Carla se fue a la fiesta aquella y a él no le dejaban porque María del Carmen estaría allí, así que acudió antes a la torre y se quedó allí esperando.

Nuestra protagonista por fin pudo hablar a solas con Alba y pedirle que ya la cubriera para que pudiera irse, y esta aceptó y fingiría que ambas estarían dando un paseo para despejarse del ruido. Carla y las otras les pidieron acompañarlas, pero estas negaron, pues Mari decía estar mareada del alcohol y quería alejarse un poco de la gente, pero no estar completamente sola por si se caía o algo por la calle, por no hablar de que era ya bastante de noche y podía ocurrir algo malo. La rubia se lo creyó, pero pensó que había agobiado a María del Carmen por lo que hizo y se sintió un poco mal por haberla besado. Pero obviamente no era eso, la de cabello negro tenía bien claro que le gustaban los chicos y aquello no había sido más que una chorrada entre amigas.

Alba acompañó a Mari Carmen hasta la entrada de su casa, ya que estaban en la parte de atrás de sus hogares, y estando dentro de ella, antes de salir, Mari se había convertido en Catarina. Al salir de su casa se marchó corriendo hasta la torre del Oro, que como siempre, seguía frente a esta, pero lo bastante lejos como para que Gato Negro no la viera, así que con su yoyó subió hacia la primera parte de la torre una vez estuvo cerca, y cuando estuvo allí arriba buscó con la mirada a su compañero.  
Ella aún se encontraba ''contenta'' del anís, sin embargo eso no le evitaba pensar en que debía charlar seriamente con Gato, quería saber la verdad. Tras pasear por la parte superior de la torre, vio que su compañero estaba apoyado en una de las múltiples almenas tras la pequeña torreta en medio de la primera parte de la torre... ay, que difícil es describir la dichosa torre, Tikki lo hace mejor.

—Buenas noches, Gato.—Saludó Catarina, yendo hasta su amigo y compañero caminando tranquilamente, aunque a él no se le veía demasiado alegre. Él se dio la vuelta, ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, y la miró intentando sonreír de vuelta.

—Hola, Catarina, ya te echaba de menos.—Dijo este, también caminando hacia ella, quedándose en frente de la chica.—¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo bien, todo ha estado tranquilo por mi parte, no he vuelto a saber nada de Luparia, y menos de La Flamenca, ¿y tú?

—Tengo noticias buenas y malas con respecto a eso...—Él suspiró, su gesto volvió a cambiar a uno de frustración al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar.—Me infiltré en el manicomio Las Cinco Llagas, ese era mi plan, pues sospechaba que la marquesa Isabel de Burgos era nuestra enemiga, pero tras investigar averigüé que no lo es, ambas aparecieron juntas a la vez en la morgue de aquel horrible lugar, así que la buena noticia es que podemos descartar a la persona más sospechosa.

—Espera... ¿has hecho eso tú solo?—Preguntaba dudosa y asombrada la muchacha, aunque sabía que ese supuesto maestro extraño que Tikki comentó le acompañaba.

—No, en parte he sido ayudado por el guardián de los miraculous, pero entré yo solo y de eso sí me hice cargo... hubo cosas que supusieron ciertas dificultades para mi, pero prefiero olvidar lo que me pasó y seguir con nuestros planes, solo tenemos que esperar a que esa arpía vuelva a aparecer, aunque... aquí es donde entra la mala noticia...—Gato Negro se quedó callado, Catarina nunca le había visto de ese modo, parecía realmente preocupado y eso la preocupaba a ella, así que puso su mano cuidadosamente en su hombro y le miró más de cerca.

—¿De qué se trata?

—La Flamenca y Luparia saben quién soy, mi identidad no está a salvo, Cata... Creo que voy a renunciar a mi miraculous antes de que hagan daño a alguien de mi entorno o a mi mismo, o de que por mi culpa te descubran a ti.

Ella estaba segura de que él era Alfonso, aunque él por su parte no quería admitírselo a ella, Catarina era lo único que le quedaba, pues había fallado a María del Carmen, y aún deseaba a la heroína. Mari estaba dudosa, estaba enfadada con Alfonso, pero aún había una pequeña probabilidad de que no fuera Gato Negro y aún sentía pena por su situación, no era capaz de ser borde con alguien que lo pasaba mal.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarlo...!—Exclamaba ella con cierta tristeza.— Me pondría realmente mal si dejaras de ser mi compañero, sé que estás en peligro, pero no podría reemplazarte...

—¿Y qué más quieres que haga? ¡Yo no puedo más!—El héroe gatuno comenzó a gesticular nerviosamente y se puso a caminar por la torre, pero sin alejarse de Catarina.—¡Lo he pasado fatal haciendo todo eso y encima para nada, solo me he llevado un maldito trauma al quedarme encerrado en una maldita morgue con cuatro cuerpos descomponiéndose y ni siquiera me sirvió para descubrir quién es esa jodida loca! ¡¿Cómo demonios me ha descubierto?!

La muchacha se quedó callada, asimilando lo que había escuchado, y tras hilar algunas cosas, como el hecho de que pudiera entrar ahí por las buenas le hizo pensar claramente en que gracias a Carla podía acceder al manicomio, además de otras evidencias que había visto anteriormente, así que respiró hondo y agarró de la mano al joven de ojos azules, mirando fijamente a estos con sus ojos verdes.

—¿...Eres Alfonso Avilés?—Interrogó sin rodeos.—Puedes decírmelo, ambos confiamos el uno en el otro, y si esas dos ya lo saben, ¿por qué no puedo saberlo yo...?

—¿Quién? ¿El niño rico ese que intentó ser torero?—Bufó Gato, como si le estuvieran ofendiendo.—Ojalá tener la pasta y las admiradoras que tiene ese inútil... Pero no, Caty, no soy él, y ya bastante tengo con topármelo siempre que voy a hacer algo importante como para que ahora me compares con él.

—Gato, quítate la ropa.—Volvió a decir seriamente la joven.

—¿Cómo? ¿N-no me dijiste que ya no podía haber nada entre nosotros...? Que yo puedo ignorarlo, pero oye, me gustaría saber por qué...

—¡No te estoy pidiendo nada subido de tono! Quiero que te quites la chaqueta y la camisa del traje para que vea si tienes esa herida del toro o no, porque yo salvé a ese muchacho de la corrida que tuvo que hacer pero se hirió gravemente el brazo y ahora tiene una cicatriz.

—Claro, si es que las corridas mejor en la cama...—Acto seguido Catarina le dio una colleja y le miró molesta.

—¡Enséñame el dichoso brazo de una vez y no me pongas más nerviosa!

—Vale... está bien...—Alfonso estaba bastante inquieto, pero yo hice que se pudiera quitar el traje mágicamente y pudo despojarse de la chaqueta y su camisa de botones negra, primero sacando el brazo sano y muy lentamente el otro, ya estaba pensando en qué decir o cómo excusarse, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al saber la verdad.—Verás... yo...

—Eh... bueno, vale...—Mascullaba Catarina al verle.—No eres Alfonso... Siento haberme puesto así...

—¿Qué?—El rubio se miró al brazo derecho disimuladamente y no tenía nada, no había ni rastro de la cicatriz que le había hecho el toro. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?—Ah... ¿ves? Ni rastro de cicatrices, me darán muchas palizas, ¡pero mi piel es de hierro!—Gato Negro, ignorando aquel extraordinario hecho, se puso a sacar músculo flexionando sus brazos, y Catarina rió un poco, incluso sonrojándose, se alivió tanto de que su amado no fuera Alfonso que todo en su cabeza cambió repentinamente. Ya podía continuar su relación con él sin necesidad de preocuparse por el idiota que le fastidió el empleo y la usó, aunque realmente fuera Gato Negro en realidad, pero Alfonso se estaba empezando a avergonzar de su persona y no quería que relacionaran a Gato con él a pesar de ser el mismo.

—Eres de lo que no hay...—Comentó sonriendo y negando la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Gato dejó de hacer el tonto y la miró con una leve sonrisa también, sin embargo por dentro estaba algo dolido.

—Oye, ¿y hubiera sido un problema si hubiera sido ese niño rico?—Preguntó él mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa, aunque realmente estuviese muy a gusto con el torso al aire.

—Pues... simplemente no me gusta mucho la prepotencia de algunas personas ricas, pero bueno, olvídalo, Gato, no tiene mayor importancia...—Contestó Mari, y miró al suelo, algo sonrojada aún, ya estaba pensando en volver a decirle que le quería.—Y... otra cosa que quería decirte con respecto a lo de antes...

—Dime.—Gato acabó apoyándose en una almena mientras la miraba, olvidándose por un momento de quién era él mismo. Ella se le acercó y le pasó las manos por los brazos, mirándole a los ojos y acercándose poco a poco a él.

—Sé que dijimos que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, pero... me sigues gustando y quiero estar contigo, no puedo olvidarme de lo que siento por ti, sé que probablemente quieras a la chica que creías que era yo, pero no sé... estoy confusa.

—La verdad es que ella y yo no acabamos muy bien, y aunque la amé con locura... si que es cierto que no paro de pensar en ti y en lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, y no solo en aquel acto... es raro, pero mi intuición dice que debería estar contigo. Yo no quiero ser un lechuguino ni engañar a nadie, pero como no estoy en una relación con nadie siendo civil yo creo que puedo perfectamente ir contigo, ella ya dejó claro que no me quiere, no voy a perder el tiempo con alguien que me repudia.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque sería hipócrita decirte que es lo mejor cuando yo no me rendí contigo cuando me rechazabas por ella.

—Eso ya da igual, yo también lo intenté bastante con ella y ya por muchos motivos es imposible, así que me quedo contigo, la olvidaré.

—Suena como si yo fuera un segundo plato...—Catarina miró un poco triste hacia otro lado, por un momento se pensó que había otra chica de verdad, porque ella como civil no volvió a interactuar con Gato Negro desde que él mismo le dijo que iba a irse con Catarina y la olvidaría a ella, y tampoco era posible que interactuara con ella como Alfonso porque demostró que no lo era aparentemente.

—Sabes, uno de los principales motivos por los que no puedo estar con esa otra es porque no sales de mi cabeza aunque me quiera centrar solo en ella, o sea que realmente pienso que ella era el segundo plato, y... eso me hace pensar que si tu dijiste primero tan seriamente aquello de dejar de estar juntos es porque quizá también te veías con alguien en civil.

—Pues sí, no te voy a mentir, pensaba que las cosas entre dos héroes podían ser muy complicadas por lo de las identidades y eso, y en civil también tengo mi vida, pero tampoco me he podido olvidar de lo que siento, por eso te lo he dicho, ya no tengo nada con nadie en civil, estoy libre, y sea como sea yo te quiero a ti, Gato, seas quien seas en civil.

Él sonrió algo conmovido y se acercó a abrazar a la chica fuertemente. Ella hizo lo mismo con el muchacho, y Mari estaba súper feliz, algo que Alfonso no estaba del todo, aunque al menos tenía a alguien en quien confiar y con quien estar para olvidar a María del Carmen, era cierto lo que sentía por Catarina también, sin embargo era más deseo sexual que otra cosa y seguía sintiendo la espina de su ex novia clavada en su corazón.

Los dos acabaron por mirarse y poco a poco se acercaron entre sí para fundirse en un beso, no ardiente ni apasionado, si no cariñoso, lleno de amor, la lujuria esta vez quedaría en un segundo plano para ellos, esta vez había algo más. Al apartarse se miraron sonriendo plácidamente y la morena le acarició la cara al rubio.

—Entonces volvamos al plan de antes,—Hablaba Gato Negro seguro de sí mismo.—que era básicamente estar juntos y tratar de buscarnos, ¿qué te parece?

—Claro, aunque también sería más fácil destransformarnos y verlo por nosotros mismos.—Sugirió ella, a lo que él negó al instante.

—No no, tú aún no estás en peligro, será mejor que no te transformes, además es más divertido intuir qué persona se esconde tras la máscara, nos ayudará a sobrellevar los problemas con nuestros enemigos.

—Sí, tienes razón, en ese caso hagámoslo como dices. Ahora se hace algo tarde y debo irme.

—¿Quieres que quedemos mañana más temprano? Nunca hemos hecho nada de día que no tenga que ver con salvar Sevilla, un poco de tranquilidad nos iría bien.

—Tranquilidad es lo menos que vamos a tener si paseamos de día con los trajes por ahí, pero vale, mañana a las seis mismamente te espero aquí mismo y ya vamos a algún lado, ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto, a esa hora me viene de lujo.—Él se acercó a besarla otra vez y ella se dejó, eso la hizo bastante feliz.—Entonces nos veremos mañana... te quiero.

—Oh... Y yo...—Ella sonrió nuevamente como una estúpida bastante roja a estas alturas, y entonces él se fue con su bastón por un lado de la torre y ella tras un rato de despiste sacó su yoyó y volvió a su casa para proseguir con la fiesta.

Se reunió con Alba una vez se convirtió en Mari de vuelta a escondidas y las dos amigas comentaron lo ocurrido mientras volvían con los demás, esa noche había sido un buen descanso para todos y algo agradable, pero lo que estaba por llegar iba a descolocarlo todo por completo y hacerles volver a la penumbra...

 **Continuará.**

 **[Por favor, comentad algo, que el siguiente es el último capítulo, probablemente sea largo de narices y necesito apoyo moral, sé que la historia ha decaído un poco y las visitas son mucho menos que cuando empecé, quizá porque tardo mucho en actualizar o porque se hace muy pesado, pero los pocos que sigáis la historia me ayudáis a tener esperanza y que la calidad sea mejor. Vuestros comentarios, por insignificantes que sean me ayudan a seguir, y lo más importante, lo que siempre digo: las críticas constructivas me ayudarán con creces a no caer en el mismo error en las siguientes temporadas y en el cómic, en el que cambiarán bastantes cosas probablemente. Un saludo y preparaos para el final de temporada, va a ser muy largo e intenso, por eso puede que tarde mucho, pero manteneos con ganas, ¡no os dejaré indiferentes! Os quiero~]**


End file.
